Under Tail
by F14M3RZ
Summary: Life is weird, but at the end of the day, we've gotta keep moving forward and all that. Join this unnamed protagonist as they traverse through a familiar land encompassing an unfamiliar sin. Hilarity, tragedy, gijinka/anthro (humanized), and various pop culture references will ensue. Rated M for lemons, language, and puns. Adopted from the OG themself, Mushroomstoryperson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey, all. looks like it's time for the next person to give this thing a shot. by the way things are going, we'll run out of people to upload this story. in the meantime, thanks for at least sticking around, it means a lot. hopefully by the next update, you don't get so bonely...** OK, I'll stop. Enjoy the story.

Ch 1

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later…

Mt. Ebott, 201X.

Your hands trembled slightly as you walked your way through the dark woods up the side of the mountain. It didn't have a very good reputation in your town; legends said that anyone who climbed to the top would never be heard from again. Needless to say, this was the last place you wanted to be.

But you knew that if you turned back now your 'friends' would never let you live it down. Their mocking taunts still rang fresh within your mind. "Fraidy cat". "Chicken". "Baby". "You're such a little kid".

You knew that they'd stop calling you those names after today, though. Today, you'd be the first person to return from the top of Mt. Ebott in years. As the peak of the mountain came into view, your heart began to swell with determination.

With your goal only a few feet away, you took a confident step forward to reach it. Then, a loud crack suddenly pierced the silent night air, and you looked down just in time to see your left foot be consumed by the earth. You tried to let out a scream, or to grab on to something, anything, but both your mouth and your limbs failed you as you found yourself another victim eaten by Mt. Ebbott.

It wasn't until you woke up again that you realized that you had blacked out. You immediately checked your body for any injuries but, fortunately, nothing seemed to be broken or even bruised. You looked up to see that the hole you fell through was at least six stories above you, but your fall seemed to be perfectly cushioned by a layer of soft yellow flowers covering the cave floor.

But, after checking over yourself once more, you began to realize in horror that you were missing something. You didn't notice it was gone at first, as you never bothered to pay attention to it before, but now its absence was all you could think about. You looked for it again, and again, and again, but every time you checked just reconfirmed what you already knew.

You had no heartbeat.

The idea that you were having a heart attack crossed your mind, but you quickly dismissed it. You could still stand and breathe just fine, and you didn't seem to have any other symptoms of cardiac arrest. The thought that you might be dead also flashed into your head, but you knew that that was even less likely. Your attempts to theorize exactly what was wrong with you were interrupted, however, by a very familiar sound.

Bump-bum. Bump-bum. Bump-bum.

You fingers immediately flew to your neck to check your pulse again, but you still couldn't find a heartbeat. Confused, you began looking around the dark cavern until you found the source of the noise, which nearly caused your jaw to hit the floor.

Floating there in front of you was a small, red heart. Not a squishy, realistic heart covered in veins and arteries, but a crimson, shiny, cartoon heart that sat there pulsing in the middle of the air without any visible support. You reached out your hand to make sure that you aren't hallucinating and begin rubbing your fingers along its smooth surface. Even though the heart was not actually attached to you, you could still feel the sensation of your fingers running over it as you slowly brought it towards your chest.

"Why hello there!" a feminine voice abruptly blurted out from behind you. You turned around to see what appeared to be a normal yellow flower at first, but closer examination revealed to be anything but.

The flower was roughly your height and had two long green leaves sprouting from the center of its stem. What really stood out about it, though, was its head. It looked human, but had pale white skin and glowing yellow eyes. It's long yellow petals came together to form what looked like a moppy blonde haircut, and it had a smile that seemed unnaturally cheery.

Suddenly, the idea of you being dead didn't seem so farfetched.

"Wowzers! That was quite the fall you took, wasn't it? You sure are lucky to be alive" the strange flower woman pointed out. "I'm Flowey, by the way. Flowey the Flower. What's your name?"

You told Flowey your name.

"What a great name!" she said excitedly. "Now, are you a boy or a girl?"

You shook your head 'no'.

"Faaaascinating" responded Flowey. "Well, since you're new to The Underground, I guess someone will have to teach you how things work around here, and that someone might as well be me".

After a moment, you tentatively nodded your head in agreement.

"Alrighty then! You see that little red heart in your hands?" asked Flowey. "That's your soul! Down here, humans have trouble keeping their souls inside their bodies, but that's okay! It can do all sorts of cool things, like fly around! Why don't you try it?"

Reluctantly, you let go of your soul and allowed it to begin floating around the dark room. It was difficult at first, but you were indeed able to control which way the heart went by concentrating hard enough.

"Very good!" praised Flowey, her eyes affixed tightly to your soul. "You're a natural at this! Your soul starts out weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

You nodded your head.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey replied, winking.

After she winked, several little white orbs appeared from behind the flower woman's back and began to spin in the air behind her.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… 'friendliness pellets'" she went onto explain. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The friendliness pellets then began making their way through the air towards your soul, so you did as you were told and began floating your soul towards the glowing orbs. You expected the pellets to feel nice when they touched the little red heart, which caused the moment when they hit and sent a tidal wave of pain into your skull even worse when it finally happened. You tried to call for help, but found your entire body paralyzed by Flowey's traitorous attack.

"Ha! You moron! I can't believe you fell for that!" Flowey cackled as her eyes blackened and her teeth enlarged into fangs. "Down here, it's kill or be killed!"

You tried to run away, but your legs refused to move.

"Aww, don't look so sad" Flowey said mockingly as she began shifting forward through the dirt towards you. "After all, now comes the best part; I get to rape you! I hope you're prepared for your first time with a monster, because it's also going to be your last!"

"Actually, I think you're the one who deserves to be deflowered" another voice said out of nowhere.

Flowey was able to turn her head just in time to see a fireball smack into the side of her head and send her flying into the darkness surrounding the room. You had just enough strength left in your body to look and see where the flames came from.

What emerged from the shadows was another woman, but this one was much larger; she stood a towering eight feet in height, and had an enormous bust that seemed oversized even on a woman her stature. Her skin was covered in a fine layer of white fur, which combined with her long droopy ears and two small horns on her forehead to make her appear as if she were half goat. She was wearing a long purple dress with white sleeves and a strange looking symbol printed over the chest area. A glance downward revealed that she wasn't wearing any shoes over her animal like feet.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth" she said contemptuously before turning her attention towards you. "Are you hurt, my child?"

You explained to the woman that, while you were indeed in pain, you are actually over twenty years old.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "You're even younger than I thought! Don't worry, I'll heal you as best as I can".

Her hands then began to glow as she wrapped her hands around your soul, and you could feel a comforting warmth fill your body. Within just a few seconds, you could move again just as easily as before.

"My name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of these ruins" she explained she released the heart and allowed it to float back towards you. "I come here every day to see in anyone has fallen down here. You're the first human to come here in a long time. Come, my child, I will guide you through the catacombs".

While it humiliated you that she was treating you like a kid, you knew it was best not to look a gift goat in the mouth and followed her as she exited through a doorway behind her. Your soul flew alongside you as you walked, pumping quietly as your heartrate finally began to slow.

Toriel led you through the dark hallways of the ruins until you both arrived at a small, dimly lit room with a firmly closed stone door and several pressure plates arranged in a pattern around the floor.

"Welcome to your new home; The Ruins" Toriel said with a smile across her face. "Allow me to demonstrate how to navigate its rooms".

She then stepped on most, but not all, of the pressure plates on the floor and then pulled a lever on the far wall, which caused the locked door to begin trudging open.

"The Ruins are filled with all kinds of riddles and games like this one that serve to keep out unwanted intruders" she explained. "One must solve these puzzles in order to move from room to room. They're a little annoying at first, but you'll get used to them over time".

She then proceeded into the next room, which was slightly larger and better lit.

"To pass through this room, you will need to trigger several switches" Toriel said in a motherly voice. "Don't worry, I have already labeled the ones you need to pull".

There were three large levers attached to the purple brick wall behind her, two of which had large yellow arrows painted on next to them. Being the incredible genius that you are, it didn't take you long to solve the puzzle.

"Very good!" Toriel congratulated as the door to the next room began to open. "Let's move on to the next one, shall we?"

The next room was mostly empty, with the exception of a female looking mannequin about your height standing in the center.

"As you're well aware of by now, not all monsters you meet down here will be as friendly as I am, and many will even try to attack you" Toriel explained. "It's not your body that's in any danger, however; it's your soul. Human souls are very valuable in The Underground, and there are many who would do anything to acquire one. If your soul is hit too many times by a monster's magical attacks, then you'll be paralyzed and vulnerable to having your soul stolen, and if that happens… you die".

You asked if that has anything to do with Flowey trying to rape you earlier.

"Yes, actually…" Toriel replied, blushing hotly. "In order to take control of a human's soul, a monster will have to have… intercourse with the human's body in order to gain dominance over the soul and force it under their command".

You asked if the same thing happens if the sex is consensual.

"Well, no, but you're far too young to be thinking about those kinds of things" said Toriel. "Do not be afraid, though. I will help protect your soul, and your innocence, for as long as possible. If you ever find yourself in a fight with a monster, strike up a friendly conversation with them to stall for time. I will then arrive to resolve the conflict as quickly as I can".

She then walked towards the mannequin and motioned towards it with her hand.

"Why don't you practice by talking to this dummy?" she asked.

You walked up to the woman shaped object and asked about its day. Rudely, the dummy did not respond in any way.

"Well done!" Toriel said, clapping her hands. "Now then, continue to the next room".

You followed behind Toriel and soon found yourself in room with a large moat bisecting the room and a bridge covered in spikes spanning over it.

"Hmm, I wonder if you can solve this puzzle all by-" Toriel began to say before interrupting herself. "Wait, did you hear that?"

You heard what sounded like hopping in the distance.

"Oh no! I forgot that the Froggits like to play bridge over here on Tuesdays!" Toriel said in a panicked voice. "We're going to have to hide you, and fast! Uh, quick! Under here!"

Without warning, Toriel lifted up her dress and forced you and your soul underneath it. Before you even knew what was happening, your face was already pressed up against the crotch of the goat woman's black panties. The impact against her hidden muff caused Toriel to jump a little, but she quickly regained composure and shifted herself so you were facing her rear instead. Though it was dark inside her dress, you could still make out her short, fluffy tail sticking out over the back of her panties, as well as the outline of her curvaceous rear.

"Just stay under my tail and don't make any noise, and I'm sure no one will notice you" Toriel said in a hushed tone. "Shh, here they come now".

You couldn't see what was happening from under Toriel's dress, but you could hear the sound of something hopping its way into the room, followed by a small group of others doing the same thing. The sound of hopping continued to grow closer and closer until you heard whatever was making the noise stop just in front of Toriel.

"Ribbit" said a strange sounding voice from just outside Toriel's skirt. Even though it sounded a lot like a normal frog's croak, you could somehow tell that whatever it was meant "Hello".

"Hello to you too, Frogcine" said Toriel above you. "How are you doing this fine evening?"

"Ribbit, ribbit" said Frogcine, which translated to "Just fine, thanks. How about you?"

"Oh, you know, just doing my daily patrol of the outer ruins" Toriel replied nervously. "No humans today though. In fact, it actually felt like there were even more no humans there than usual!"

"Ribbit" said another voice, which translated to "Say, is it just me, or does your butt look a little bit bigger than usual today?"

"Heh, I don't know what you're talking about" Toriel said nervously as she reached back and discretely pressed your face deep into her squishy ass. You couldn't help but be turned on by her enormous, fuzzy rear, but you managed to keep your heart from beating too loudly and giving yourself away.

"Ribbit" the voice said again, which meant "No, it's definitely bigger. You really should lay off the snails, Toriel".

"Ribbit" said another voice, meaning "Yeah, my sister recently switched to slugs, and she was able to lose at least five pounds".

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" Toriel said, laughing. "I really should get back home, though. See you girls later!"

"Ribbit" several people said at once, which translated to "Goodbye, Toriel".

Toriel then moved forward unexpectedly, which almost caused you to trip and fall out from under her dress. You swiftly caught back up, however, and wrapped your arms around her waist to ensure that you didn't fall behind again. This also gave you the benefit of returning your face to its comfy resting place against Toriel's rear, though you were going to leave that detail out if she asked about it.

After walking for a few minutes, Toriel finally stopped and allowed you to exit from under her tail.

"It's alright, child" she said as she tried to hide the blush on her face. "They're gone now".

The room you were now in was a very long and empty corridor. The only thing in it besides you and Toriel was a large stone pillar at the far end of the room.

"You have done very well thus far, but now it is time for your greatest challenge" Toriel explained. "I would like you to walk to the other end of this room by yourself. Forgive me for this".

She then snapped her fingers and, in the blink of an eye, Toriel had completely disappeared. You were a little bit scared about being alone again, but the complete lack of any traps or obstacles in your way made the experience a lot less frightening. If anything, the entire 'challenge' felt incredibly patronizing.

After about a minute or so of walking, you finally made it to the pillar on the far side of the corridor. You were about to simply move onto the next room but stopped as Toriel stepped out in front of you from behind the pillar.

"Greetings, my child" the goat woman greeted with a smile on her face. "Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was just hiding over here the whole time. Thank you for trusting me".

It annoyed you that she kept calling you a child over and over again, but you bit your tongue and didn't say anything.

"This exercise was done in order test your independence, and you passed with flying colors" Toriel continued explaining. "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here, it's dangerous to explore by yourself".

You asked what you should do if the 'Froggits' from earlier come back through this room.

"Don't worry, they should be playing bridge all night" Toriel replied. "Although, they might get done early… ah! I know!"

She then reached behind her back and took out an old looking cell phone, seemingly from nowhere, and handed it to you.

"Just hold nine to speed dial my number if you need anything" Toriel instructed. "I won't be long, so be good, alright?"

You nodded in response and Toriel left the room through the doorway behind her, leaving you alone in the corridor with just the stone pillar and your beating soul.

Without anything better to do, you decided to sit down and lay your head against the pillar to try and take a nap with your soul resting comfortably in your hands. The digital clock on your phone showed that it was about midnight now, and you were getting pretty tired.

However, your snooze was interrupted only a few minutes in by the sound of croaking right next to you, which caused you to jump a little in surprise.

Your eyes then opened to reveal a large woman with light green skin and dark green hair kneeling down next to you. She wasn't as tall or as busty as Toriel, but she was still much bigger than you. She wasn't wearing any clothes, which allowed you to see every inch of her slimy naked body. You could also see both her hands and her feet were webbed, and more closely resembled those of frogs than those of humans.

"Ribbit" croaked the Froggit, which meant something along the lines of "You're a human, aren't you?"

You quickly tried to think of a cover story, like that you were actually a teapot that learned how to walk and talk, but it was already too late. You had been discovered.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" she said happily, which translated to "I knew Toriel was hiding something! A real life human! Now we finally have a chance of getting out of here!"

Remembering Toriel's advice, you tried to change the subject by asking about The Underground's stock market. This clearly didn't work, however, as the Froggit stuck out its long tongue and delivered a strong lick directly to your floating heart.

Pain rushed up your spine as you felt the Froggit's paralyzing magic begin to take over your body and soul. You begged the frog woman to let you go, but she kept licking at the heart anyways. It wasn't long before you slumped to the floor, completely helpless.

"Ribbit, ribbit" the frog woman said proudly, which meant "Wow that was easier than I thought. You really got licked".

You begged the Froggit to spare your life and your soul.

"Ribbit" she responded sadly, which meant "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. I'll try my best to make you enjoy it, though".

She then sat down onto your chest and began undoing your belt. You could feel her slimy pussy soak through your shirt as she began tugging off your pants and underwear to reveal your flaccid cock.

"Ribbit, ribbit" croaked the Froggit, meaning "Wow, a boy's penis. I've never seen one in real life before".

It took a little struggling, but you managed to tell the Froggit that you actually consider yourself to be agender.

"Ribbit" she replied, which translated to "Sorry. I guess that if I'm going to kill you, I might as well get your gender right".

She then bent down and began taking your long dick into her mouth, which sent shivers of pleasure up your back. You tried to focus on something else to avoid becoming erect, but there was nothing you could do; the inside of her mouth felt too good. You could feel her long, dexterous tongue worship every inch of your growing prick. What her mouth lacked in warmth she made up for with enthusiasm, bobbing her head up and down on your dick at a nearly breakneck pace.

She could tell that you were reaching full hardness as your prick began leaking precum into her mouth, which she eagerly lapped up. Then, once she was done, the Froggit began wrapping her tongue all the way throbbing cock, all the way from the base to the top. The pressure on your prick was tighter than anything it had ever experienced before, and you couldn't help but let out a small moan.

Your ecstasy only increased as she began to move her coiled tongue up and down your cock. You could feel every cold, slippery fold with every movement of her head. It didn't take long for her blowjob to become too much, and you began firing shot after shot of warm cum into her mouth. It felt as if you were spraying an even greater amount than usual, which was confirmed as you saw the Froggit's cheeks bulge from the pressure. As the incredible feeling of your orgasm finally began to subside, the world started to become hazy as you felt your soul begin to slipping out of your control.

A loud gulp informed you that the Froggit has successfully swallowed of your seed, but it was clear that she wasn't finished with you yet.

"Ribbit" she said as she lifted herself off your chest, which meant something close to "I really hope you enjoyed that. I know it won't matter soon, but I want to make your final moments as comfortable as I can".

You informed her that you would be most comfortable alive, and as far away from her as possible.

"Ribbit" she said a she aligned her crotch with yours, which meant "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way".

She then began to rub the lips of her pussy along your softening prick, which swiftly began to bring it back to life even as yours began slipping away. You couldn't tell if the slime you felt on your cock was coming from her gaping cunt or from her naturally moist skin but, either way, your eager prick was soon lubed up and ready to enter her.

You could feel the Froggit's bulbous fingers as they adjusted the angle of your prick before she lowered her hips and engulfed the entirety of your aching cock in one thrust.

"Ribbit!" she moaned, which translated roughly to "Ribbit!" in moan form.

She then began driving her hips up and down and swallowed your prick over and over again. You could feel the inside of her pussy massage the sides of your dick, and the mouth of her womb kiss the top of its head.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" she moaned as she grasped onto one of her nippleless breasts, meaning "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your kids after you're gone. That way, you'll live on in spirit!"

This provided little comfort as you found yourself hurtling towards your next orgasm already, and you could feel that this one would be your last. With one final grunt, you unleashed your load into the Froggit's deepest depths and setting off a climax of her own. Soon, the world began to grow white as you felt your heart begin to break in half, and your life ended as another inside the Froggit began. The last thought that went through your head before you died was that you wished things had gone differently.

 **Save Loaded**

The next thing you knew, you were suddenly back lying against the pillar you tried to take a nap on earlier. At first you thought your encounter with the Froggit was just a bad dream, but then you opened your eyes just in time to see her kneel down next to you.

"Ribbit" croaked the Froggit, which you already knew meant something along the lines of "You're a human, aren't you?"

You quickly stood up and began to panic, your mind racing at a million miles an hour to figure out what was going on.

"Ribbit! Ribb-!" she said happily, which translated to "I knew Toriel was hiding something! A real life human! Now we-"

The frog woman was cut short by your fist slamming into the side of her face. You had lashed out at her in your desperation to escape, hoping beyond hope that it would buy you enough time to escape the room before you were captured and raped again.

Your punch did much more than just stun the woman, though; it sent her flying into the wall behind her. You looked down at your hand in confusion as the dust slowly began to clear from the impact. You didn't feel any stronger than normal, and yet you had sent a woman almost double your size across the room with just one hit. You could recall from your earlier rape that she was a lot lighter than she looked, however.

Eventually she pried herself away from the wall and you put your fists back up into the air to try and defend yourself. But, instead of attacking you again like you expected, tears began to well up her eyes. Soon, she was practically crying her eyes out and ran out of the room, bawling. Guilt for what you had just done began to fill your body, and your soul began droop in the air next to you.

You followed the sound of sobbing for several rooms until you found the Froggit quietly crying to herself in a corner.

"Ribbit?" she asked in between sobs, which meant "Are you here to finish the job?"

You shook your head 'no' in response.

"Ribbit? Ribbit ribbit ribbit" she said, meaning "Why not? It's not like I was ever any good to anyone anyways. I've always been such a loser. I have no job, I suck at bridge, and now I can't even beat a human child. The world would probably be better off without me anyways".

Your soul twisted and convulsed next to you as storm of conflicting emotions began to well up inside you. On the one hand, she was clearly alone and in need, and you reflexively wanted to try and comfort her. But, on the other hand she just tried to- no, she DID just rape and kill you, so you were understandably still angry at her.

In the end, however, it all came down to a single choice; did you show mercy to her, or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

 **A/N:** Read the top part of the chapter for the good version and the bottom part for the evil version.

 **Pacifist**

Of course you did.

She was alone, scared, and vulnerable, just like you were a few scant minutes ago when you first fell into The Underground. It didn't matter what she may or may not have just done to you, what was important was that she needed your help. You could hear a part of yourself screaming at you to lash out at her and take revenge, but those thoughts were quickly silenced. After all, who were you not to do the right thing?

Quietly, you sat down beside the crying frog girl and patiently began to wait, not saying a word.

"Ribbit? Ribbit" the Froggit asked through her sobs, which meant "Well, what are you waiting for? Just get it over with".

You explained to her that you didn't want to hurt anyone, and that you were sincerely sorry for attacking her earlier.

"Ribbit?" she croaked sadly, which translated to "Then why are you still here?"

You told her that she didn't sound like she was in the right mind, and that you weren't going to leave until you were sure that she was safe.

"Ribbit? Ribbit" she said with her eyes to the floor, which meant "Why? It's not like I matter anyways".

You wrapped your arms around her smooth, moist body and explained to the frightened woman that of course she mattered, and that you weren't going to let her treat herself like trash.

"Ribbit?" she said more croakily than usual, which meant "Why are you being so nice to me? Don't you know what I was going to do to you?"

You told her that you knew exactly what she planned on doing.

The two of you stayed like this for several minutes until the green haired girl in your arms finally calmed down, her sobs being replaced by normal breathing. By then, your striped sweater was completely soaked through by her body's natural slime, but you knew that it was a small price to pay to help her through this.

"Ribbit" she said as she wiped away her tears, meaning "I'm so sorry. If I knew you were so kind, I wouldn't have even considered assaulting you".

You replied by saying that you wouldn't mind burying the hatchet and pretending it never happened.

"Ribbit" she croaked more firmly, which translated to "I'd like that too, but I still want to make it up to you somehow. I know it isn't much, but can I buy you a little something to eat before we part ways?"

You nodded your head in agreement.

"Ribbit!" she croaked happily, which meant "Great! There's a Spider Café nearby that's really good! Let me show you".

She then hopping like the frog she ostensibly was towards the nearest doorway, a bright smile returning to her lips. You, however, stopped dead in you tracks as soon as you heard the word 'spider' and your floating soul skipped one of its beats.

"Ribbit?" the Froggit asked when she noticed you weren't behind her, meaning "Is something wrong?"

Thinking you merely misheard the woman, you shook your head 'no' and began following her through the winding hallways of the ruins and deeper into the catacombs. It wasn't long before the two of you came across a room with a fancy green sign with the words 'Spider Café' written on it in bold white letters, followed closely by the statement 'All proceeds go to real spiders'.

Your denial persisted even after this, however, and lasted until you entered the restaurant and saw the horde of arachnids that was waiting inside. There were spiders of all shapes and sizes on almost every inch of the café, and you could feel their millions of eyes stare at you from their webs as you walked into the room.

Other than that, the café actually looked like a pretty good place to eat. The green bistro tables and their matching stools didn't have so much as a cobweb on them, and a display case on the left-hand side exhibited a wide variety of delicious looking baked goods.

Cautiously, you made your way over to one of the bistro tables with your furiously beating soul and took a seat across the green haired girl who brought you there. After a few moments, a hairy tarantula approached you with what appeared to be a selection of small white signs resting on its back. It then picked up one of the signs using its long legs and presented it for you and the Froggit to see.

"Hello there, how are you today?" read the sign.

"Ribbit" replied the Froggit, which translated to "I'm doing okay. How about you?"

"Just swell, thanks for asking" read the next sign the spider picked up, followed by "My name is Charlotte, and I will be your waitress for today. May I take your order(s)?" on another sign.

"Ribbit" said the woman in front of you, which meant "I'll have some Spiderghetti please".

"And you, sir/madam/other?" said the spider's next sign, which was directed towards you.

After a few nervous stammers, you decided to try some 'Spider Cider' from the café's menu.

Charlotte wrote both of you and your friend's orders onto a little clipboard before picking up another sign that said "Thank you, your order(s) will be ready in just a few minutes".

She then quickly scuttled into a hole in a nearby wall and left you alone with your frog date and the thousands of other spiders still in the room. Desperate to get your mind off your creepy crawly situation, you asked the Froggit to tell you about herself.

"Ribbit? Ribbit" she replied, which meant something along the lines of "Me? Well, I'm afraid that there's not much to say… my name Is Rana, I'm eighty years old, and I've lived in The Ruins my whole life. I studied bogology at Frogsford University a few years ago, but there's unfortunately not much demand for that major lately. I've been hopping from job to job ever since, trying my best to stay in the green".

You told her she'd find a steady occupation one day while trying to hide the terrified tone in your voice. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice.

"Ribbit" Rana croaked gratefully, meaning "Really? I've never had someone believe in me before… you're so sweet".

Your conversation was interrupted as a large group of spiders abruptly crawled onto your table holding a white paper cup, a fork, and a small bowl filled with live flies trapped within spider webs. As the tiny cooks scurried away back to their kitchen, you noticed Charlotte holding up another sign nearby that read "Enjoy your food and/or drink(s)".

"Ribbit!" Rana croaked gleefully as she began munching on her spiderghetti, which meant "Oh boy, my favorite! Nothing like a little comfort food to help you forget about losing a fight to a little kid".

Tentatively, you brought the steaming cup of cider to your lips and, much to your surprise it actually tasted fairly good. It was like apple cider with just the right amount of cinnamon sprinkled into it. Not only that, but you could feel your body fill with energy and your mind instantly reinvigorated as if you had just taken a twelve hour nap. All these sensations encouraged you drink every drop you could, but it wasn't until the cup was empty that you realized that it had a third side effect.

It was hard to notice at first, but you felt a definite tingling sensation from within your scrotum. That tingling soon turned into an itch, and then into a fire as you could feel your testes kick into overdrive and begin producing sperm at a breakneck pace. You could actually feel them begin to swell within your pants, and your abdomen began to feel a little bloated as your sperm storage was pressed to the limit. You could feel your genderless penis begin to harden involuntarily as well, as your semen began desperately searching for a way to escape.

"Mmmm, ribbit" croaked Rana as she finished her meal, which meant "Mmm, that was good".

You nodded in agreement as you uncomfortably crossed your legs and hoped that your precum wasn't beginning to show through your jeans.

Finally, Charlotte reproached your table and held up a sign that said "I told you before, we don't want any of your darn encyclopedias!" You stared at the spider in confusion until she realized her mistake and switched to another sign that said "Would you like anything else?"

"Ribbit" responded Rana, which translated to "No thanks, we'll be leaving now".

She then reached behind her back and withdrew a small handful of gold coins seemingly from nowhere and placed them in front of Charlotte on the ground, which you assumed paid for both of your orders. However, since you didn't want to be rude to something as terrifying as a spider, you added what few coins you had on you to the pile as well to act as tip. You expected Charlotte to collect the money and leave, but she instead began to wave her forelegs around wildly, as if she were having a panic attack. You asked Rana what was wrong.

"Ribbit" she replied, meaning "She's probably just excited that you gave her such a large tip".

You responded by saying that you didn't expect human money to be worth much at all beneath Mt. Ebott.

"Ribbit" Rana croaked, which translated to something like "Actually, it's incredibly valuable down here. After all, we're all going to need as much as we can once we make it to the surface. How else are we going to buy flies and beetles to eat there?"

You were about to ask about what she meant by 'make it to the surface', but you were interrupted when Charlotte unexpectedly clapped her forelegs together and gained the attention of every spider in the room. Then, after Charlotte made a few quick gestures and squeaks, you suddenly saw every spider in the room begin rushing towards you.

You felt yourself freeze as their tiny legs began scurrying up your body until you were covered head to toe in a deadly spider suit. Instead of their fangs sinking into your skin, however, all you could feel was the sensation of a million tiny feet patting you in gratitude. Rana croaked something about what was happening being adorable, but you couldn't hear her clearly over the sound of your own internal screaming.

After what felt like an eternity, the spiders finally returned to their webs and you and Rana left the café without any further incident. By that point, your soul was beating so quickly that it actually looked like it was holding still because its motions were too fast to be seen by the naked eye.

"Ribbit" Rana said as you reentered The Ruins' halls together, which meant "That was fun, but I should probably be getting home now. Would you… like to walk me back?"

Not wanting to be left alone with the spiders, you quickly shook your head 'yes'. Rana smiled brightly in response and reached out to hold your hand. However, the thick webbing in between her fingers made this impossible and so she gave up after several awkward minutes of trying and just led you by the wrist back to the moat where Toriel hid you under her dress.

You expected her to let out a cry of pain as she stepped onto the spiked bridge that bisected the large body of water, but instead the spikes just disappeared as if they weren't even there. She continued to lead you onto the bridge until you reached a massive Lilly pad floating just off the side.

"Ribbit" Rana croaked bashfully, which translated to something like "Well, this is my pad. It was really nice hanging out with you, but I guess this is… goodbye".

She didn't leave for her Lilly pad, however, and instead just stood nervously by the side of the bridge. Deciding that you didn't really have anything to lose at this point, you asked her if she wanted a kiss before you left.

"R-ribbit?" she gasped, which meant "A-a kiss? No! I mean, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that… you're still just a kid! You're way too young to be doing that kind of stuff with me".

You pointed out that that didn't stop her from planning to rape you less than an hour ago.

"Ribbit ribbit" Rana laughed nervously, meaning "Yeah, I guess that's true. I suppose one kiss couldn't hurt…"

The taller green woman then crouched down your level and closed her eyes, her lips pursed and ready to meet yours. She was still a bit too high for you to reach, though, so you stood up on toes and grabbed onto her shoulders to try and kiss make it to her. Finally, you reached your goal and the two of you began to kiss.

The sensation of Rana's cold, moist lips felt very weird at first, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling; just strange and new. You could tell by the low moans that the Froggit was beginning to let out that she was enjoying it as well. She quickly began to lean more and more into the kiss until eventually you lost balance and tumbled back onto the bridge. You could feel her bulbous breasts press into your chest as the massive woman laid on top of you, causing your still turgid cock to begin straining against your pants even more.

Rana continued her oral assault even after falling down, however, and soon you felt her powerful tongue begin forcing your lips open. Once inside, her powerful frog tongue explored every crevice of your mouth and worshiped it like it was the most delectable thing she had ever tasted. She stuffed so much of her tongue inside your gaping maw that your cheeks began to bloat under the pressure.

But this didn't mean the lower part of her body was inactive this entire time. Far from it; you could feel her naked pussy grind roughly against your leg wither her clit already excited and rubbing against your knee. You could feel her soft belly massage your bulging dick through your pants, and you could tell that it wanted to escape from its prison now more than ever.

After about minute, Rana finally ended the kiss and allowed you to breathe freely. The two of you panted heavily as you stared into each other's eyes and your faces competed with one another over which could produce the brightest blush.

"Ribbit" Rana croaked after few moments, breaking the silence. This meant "Sorry… I got your clothes all wet again. Maybe you should… stay a while and dry them off".

You agreed and the two of you gradually got to your feet and stepped onto Rana's Lilly pad. The floating plant was surprisingly stable and didn't even tip under you or your new friend's weight. After bouncing up and down a few times to make sure it would stay firm, you began taking off your clothes and gathering them into a pile to dry. Rana's eyes quickly drifted towards your hard cock as it came into view, which was still bursting with cum after drinking your Spider Cider.

"Ribbit" Rana croaked in amazement, which translated to "Wow, I've never seen a b-, I mean a human's penis in real life before".

Startled, you asked her as to how she knew that you weren't a boy.

"Ribbit" she replied, meaning "I'm… not sure. It's like I already knew it somehow…"

You nervously told her that it was probably just a lucky guess.

Rana continued to stare at your ready prick for few moments before tearing her eyes away and glancing in another direction. You could tell by the way her legs rubbed together that she was starting to feel aroused.

"Ribbit" she croaked nervously, which meant "I just realized… are you sure you're comfortable being naked and alone with me after I… you know".

You replied by saying that you don't mind at all, and that you wouldn't refuse if she tried to have sex with you again.

"Ribbit" Rana croaked eagerly which translated roughly to "R-really? Okay, then let's give it a shot… feel free to float your soul somewhere else if it makes you feel safer, though. I won't blame you".

You told her that you weren't afraid to have your soul near her at all. This wasn't true, of course. You were actually very scared, but you figured that if you really did come back from the dead earlier that you weren't in any real danger if she did try to turn on you.

"Ribbit ribbit" she said in amazement, meaning "Wow, you really do trust me… don't worry! After everything you've done for me, I'll make sure you won't regret it. Here, let's start like this".

She then lied down onto her Lilly pad and invited you to sit onto her stomach, and you promptly did so. She then grabbed onto and adjusted your hips until your cock was resting at the base of her amphibious breasts.

"Ribbit" Rana croaked lustfully, which meant "I always wanted to try this; try putting your thing in between my membranes".

You slid your hips forward and you could feel your penis slip into the crevice between the two massive orbs. Her naturally slick skin provided the prefect lubrication for you to begin fucking her tits, which you did after only a second's hesitation. Rana's moan like croaks let you know that she was enjoying it just as much as you were, however, so you began to increase your pace.

"Ribbit?" Rana moaned as she kneaded her boobs into aching dick, meaning "So, how does it feel? Do you like rubbing your long, hard meat up against my chest?"

You grunted in response, which translated roughly to "Yes".

"Ribbit" she said contently, meaning "I'm glad… this is the least I could do after you were so nice to me".

You could feel your growing libido begin to take over as your breast job continued, which caused your thrusts to become more quick and powerful. Eventually you grabbed onto her enormous breasts to get more leverage, and you began jackhammering your cock in and out of her gorgeous bosom.

"Ribbit!" Rana gasped as you increased your speed, which translated to "Wow, I can feel it bouncing around inside! It's like its gone hopping mad! Do my membranes really feel that good?"

You moaned again in response as you could feel your dick leak precum all over Rana's chest, which allowed your dick to glide even more smoothly through the valley of her tits. It wasn't long before you realized that you couldn't take it any longer, and your orgasm quickly began to build. The Froggit lying beneath you could tell easily by your ragged breathing rapidly beating soul, and offered up encouragement.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" Rana croaked loudly, which meant "Do it! Spray your tadpoles all over me! I'm ready for it, cover me with as much as you can!"

Not wanting to be rude, you obliged her as soon as you could and began shooting shot after shot of thick semen into her breasts. The area between her boobs was filled almost instantly, at which point your cum began spewing out onto her face. You unloaded what felt like a gallon of seed onto her as your backed up balls finally had their relief. By the time you were done, Rana's face was completely plastered in your white goop.

"Ribbit" Rana said as she wiped cum away from her eyes, which meant "Wow, it's so slimey…" You couldn't help but find that statement ironic considering how slimy her skin normally was.

After playing around with your sperm a few more moments, Rana finally decided to clean herself up by sticking out her long tongue and slurping up as much of your cum as she could. In only a few seconds, what seemed like an ocean of seed a second ago was already traveling fast past her smiling lips and to her waiting stomach. This lewd display was more than enough to bring your wilting cock back to life, and it was soon hard and bumping against Rana's breasts all over again.

"Ribbit, ribbit" Rana said happily after she was done cleaning herself, which translated to "Wow, that was fun and tasty! I can see you're still ready for more, though… would you like to move onto the main course?"

You nodded 'yes' and moved yourself off of her chest and down to her legs. There, you could see her waiting pussy dripping from in between her long legs; the very same pussy that killed you not too long ago. A mixture of fear and arousal filled your body as you lined up your dick with her gaping entrance.

You thrust your hips forward but your cock unfortunately missed its mark and slid up over Rana's clitoris instead, causing her to jump a little and shake the Lilly pad. You were eventually able to align yourself properly, and you began to feel her lower lips wrap eagerly around your throbbing pole.

"Ribbit?" croaked the green haired girl when she felt you press inside of her, which meant "How is it?"

You replied that she felt absolutely amazing, but you wanted to know if she liked it too.

"Ribbit" Rana responded, which roughly meant "It feels good, but… you shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm doing this for you, after all".

You told her that there's no reason that she can't enjoy it as well, and that if she wanted you to do something all she had to do was ask.

"Ribbit" Rana said bashfully, meaning "Well… could you please start moving then? I want to feel you even deeper".

You smiled and began gently fucking her soft pussy, bottoming out after only a few strokes. Her large breasts swung with every thrust, tantalizing you yet again with their hypnotic sway. You tried to reach out and touch them, but Rana's body was too long so you had to settle with massaging her soft stomach.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" the horny toad cried out as her internal walls stretched to contain your length, which meant "Yes! Right there! You're doing so good! Try rubbing my clit more!"

You adjusted your thrusts accordingly and the effect was immediate; you could feel cunt tighten and twist around your dick, and Rana began plunging her hips back at you to try and match your thrusts. Her croaks and moans grew louder and more lustful as time went on and you followed Rana's instructions. Eventually your thrusts weren't enough for her, however, and she decided to take full control.

You could feel Rana's long and powerful frog legs wrap around your rear end and forcing you to start pounding her at an even faster pace. Even though you were still technically on top, she was clearly dominating you now as fucked herself as hard a she could onto her cock.

You didn't feel your soul slipping away from you this time, though; if anything, it was glowing and pumping even stronger than ever with every stroke of your hips, and it began to shimmer as you started to careen irreversibly to your climax. You warned Rana that you wouldn't be able to pull out if she kept her legs locked around you.

"Ribbit!" she cried in response, meaning "Go ahead, fill my pond! Oh my gosh, I'm… I'm cumming too!"

Once again you felt your spunk spray out of your cock like a garden hose, painting the inside of Rana's waiting pussy. There wasn't as much there as when you came on her chest, but it was still more than enough to fill her cunt completely and then begin leaking out the sides of your exhausted prick.

The two of you then lied there on the Lilly pad for several moments, basking in the afterglow of your orgasms until a worrying thought suddenly made its way into your mind: pregnancy.

Once your breath was fully caught, you anxiously asked Rana if you might have just accidentally impregnated her.

"Ribbit" she croaked bewilderedly, which meant "What are you talking about? You can't have a pregnancy accidentally".

Confused, you asked if that was really true.

"Ribbit" Rana replied, which translated to "Of course it is. Can't humans decide whether or not they get pregnant?"

You told her that it depended on the country.

"Ribbit ribbit" Rana laughed lightly, meaning "Well, down here no one has kids unless they really want to, and I don't think I'm ready to have any just yet. At least not until I get a decent paying job, that is".

You encouraged Rana by telling her that, as long as she believed in herself, all her hopes and dreams would come true.

"Ribbit" she said thankfully before leaning up and giving you a light kiss on the cheek. This didn't need any translation.

You then put all of your clothes back on which were still quite wet and were made even wetter by your slime soaked skin from the residue of your lovemaking session with Rana. You didn't mind, however, as you didn't expect them to really get dry in the first place.

Rana waved a gleeful goodbye as you left her pad and began making your way back to the room Toriel left you in. Along the way, you noticed that the cell phone Toriel had given you was starting to buzz within your pants pocket. After taking a few seconds to locate the answer button, you asked who it was on the other end.

"Hi, it's me again" the voice of Toriel replied through the receiver. "Sorry to bother you, but, for no reason in particular... which do you prefer? Cherry or apple?"

You replied by saying that you liked apple more.

"Oh, I see" said Toriel. "Thank you very much!"

It wasn't until after you hung up the phone that you realized that you should have told Toriel that you had been discovered and you needed her to come back and help you. You wracked your brain to try and remember how to access her speed dial, but those memories were already long gone and the phone was too old of a model to look at past calls with.

It seemed as though you now only had two choices; wait back by Toriel's pillar and hope she showed up before another monster attacked you, or try to find Toriel yourself. Not wanting to risk harming another monster, you decided that going through The Ruins yourself was probably the best choice.

Your thoughts were interrupted by another cell phone call, however, which you swiftly answered.

"Hi, this is Toriel again" came the voice on the other side. "You do not dislike cherry, do you? I know what your preference is but… would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

You said that you actually did like cherries, just not as much as apples.

"Okay then" Toriel replied graciously. "Thank you for being patient, by the way".

You told her not to worry about it before ending the call and putting the phone back into your pocket. You let out short swear as soon as you realized what just happened.

 **No Mercy**

Of course you didn't.

She didn't show you any mercy when you were a random stranger, so why would you bother being nice to the woman who just tried to rape and kill you. You could hear part of yourself begging you to show the frightened Froggit at least a little bit of kindness, that she was just as scared and alone as you were, but that part was soon silenced by your ever growing rage. But then you realized something important; she was scared and alone. Completely defenseless.

Revenge would be so easy.

As the nameless Froggit continued to cry on the ground in front of you, you slowly unzipped your jeans and removed all your clothes from the waist down. You then began stroking your genderless cock to its full length, the helpless woman's naked body helping to enflame your arousal.

"Ribbit rib-" she began to say before getting cut off, which meant "Wait, what are you-"

She was cut off by your long dick abruptly entering her mouth and cutting her last croak short. You were sick and tired of her not speaking a language you couldn't fully understand, so you decided to put her mouth to a much better use.

She tried to pull you off of her in a fit of panic but, in spite of her larger size, she didn't have nearly enough strength to overcome yours. She tried biting down as well, but all that seemed to do was give you a tighter hole for your bulging flesh to fuck. Eventually she stopped struggling all together and just let you continue raping her face.

You did so with gusto, pumping your dick in between her soggy lips as quickly and as violently as you could. You could feel her long and dexterous tongue recoil in disgust as it tried to avoid touching your throbbing cock, but that was becoming harder with each increasing second as you refused to let it escape.

Her tongue soon surrendered along with the rest of her, however, and began running itself up and down your length in the hopes that it would stop you from hurting her any more. You rewarded her submission by decreasing the speed of your jabs, allowing yourself to enjoy sensation of her slippery tongue even more. Eventually she began bobbing her head up and down as well, which allowed her blow your prick at a more comfortable pace.

All that changed when you felt your orgasm fast approaching, however. You began bucking your hips faster and faster, to the point where the Froggit keeping up with your pace. Finally, you grabbed the back of her head shoved your cock as deep into her mouth as it could go and began unleashing your load. You could feel her mouth gag and tears run down her face as she struggled to breath and swallow your spunk at the same time.

You expected this to cause your cock to begin deflate back to its flaccid state, but cumming inside her mouth seemed to have the exact opposite effect. If anything, you felt even hornier than before, and you could feel a strange burst of energy fill your body from the balls up, and your soul looked like it was becoming bigger and stronger.

The Froggit quickly popped her mouth off your dick as soon as you let go of her head and spat out as much of your seed as she could. She looked a little lightheaded as she wiped her mouth and struggled to get to her feet by using the nearby wall as support.

"Ribbit" she croaked weakly, which meant "I guess I deserved that. Are… are we even?"

You told her that she wasn't even close to paying you back.

"Ribbit, ribbit" she begged sadly, which translated to "I'm sorry for what I was going to do, but… I just want to go home now".

Ignoring her pleas, you lined yourself up behind her and began rubbing your cock up and down the crack of her green, froggy ass. She whimpered desperately as she felt you line your length up with her sobbing entrance.

"Ribbit" she said one last time, meaning "Please… I don't want to…"

You responded by saying that she should be thankful for what you were doing. After all, she was the one who wanted to have sex with you in the first place.

Before the Froggit could protest any more, you shoved your hard cock as deep as it could go into her, eliciting a frightened cry. She then fell back to the floor and onto her hands and knees, but this didn't stop you from plowing into her from behind with all your might.

"Ribbit, ribbit!" she croaked out hoarsely, which translated roughly to "Agh! Please, take it out! You're… you're tearing me apart!"

Her pussy felt like it was enjoying it, though, as it squeezed and kissed your cock with every stroke. She was already very wet, but her tight cunt seemed to flood with even more juice with every passing second. Even if she wasn't saying it out loud, you knew that she was enjoying it.

"Ribbit!" she shouted as she felt your wide balls slap against her clit, which meant "I… I'm feeling something breaking! Something's breaking! Help! Someone help! I don't want to die!"

But no one came.

All of a sudden, you felt the Froggit's pussy spasm uncontrollably around your prick, spraying juices everywhere as her orgasm ripped through her body. This was followed by a long, deep moan of pleasure that filled the entire room. Then, her body went limp and for a second you thought she really was dead.

The green haired girl began moving a few seconds later, however, demonstrating that she still had some life left in her. You expected her to start begging for mercy some more, or to try and run away. Instead, she rammed her pussy back down onto your cock and fucking herself mercilessly on your long pole.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" she called out in ecstasy, translating to "Yes! Yes! This feels so good! Fuck me harder! Rape my pussy as hard as you can!"

You restarted your thrusts and told her that you knew she'd come around eventually.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" the green haired girl replied, which meant "Yes! I'm sorry I ever tried to resist you, Master! I didn't know what I was missing!"

You could feel something change inside you as you heard her say the word 'Master' to you. You thought it had a very nice ring to it.

"Ribbit!" the Froggit begged as your pace quickened, meaning "Your cock feels so wonderful! Please don't ever leave me, Master! I don't think I could go a single day without your precious sperm!"

You replied by slapping her roughly on the ass and telling her that she'd have to earn such a privilege.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" she cried back, which translated to "Of course! I'll do anything you want, Master! I'll clean your clothes, catch your flies… I'll even help you rape the other Froggits!"

You felt your dick throb inside the woman as you imagined violating even more luscious monsters like her.

"Ribbit!" she announced proudly and lustfully, which meant "I'll even have your kids for you! Would you like that? The idea of my stomach swelling with all your little tadpoles?"

You told her that she didn't have a choice in the matter; she was going to carry your children, and she was going to like it.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" the green haired woman croaked in time with your jabs, meaning "Yes! Do it! Knock me up! I want to have as many of your babies as I can!"

As you felt your second climax rapidly approaching, you told the Froggit to start barking like the bitch she was.

"Ribbit!" she said in response, which roughly translated to "Bark bark bark!" You honestly didn't know what you were expecting.

Your climax arrived regardless, however, and you were soon filling up the monster's squeezing pussy to the brim and beyond with your potent cum. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her spine shook as her own orgasm over took her as well. Eventually she slid off your cock and slumped onto the floor, sperm gushing from her gaping cunt finally withdrew.

"Ribbit…" she moaned softly with her long tongue hanging out of her mouth, which meant "Thank you, Master…"

Your lovely view of your new conquest was soon interrupted by a loud buzzing noise coming from the direction of where you discarded your pants. You walked over to them and shifted through the pockets until you found the cell phone Toriel gave you, which you promptly answered.

"Hi, it's me again" the voice of Toriel said through the receiver. "Sorry to bother you, but, for no reason in particular... which do you prefer? Cherry or apple?"

You casually replied that cherries were actually your favorite fruit.

"Oh, I see" said Toriel. "Thank you very much!"

You then hung up the phone only for it to ring again a few seconds later. Annoyed, you answered it again.

"Hi, this is Toriel again" came the voice on the other side. "You do not dislike apple, do you? I know what your preference is but… would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

You told her that if she was making you a pie that any fruit flavor would do.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about" Toriel said nervously. "Uh, thanks for being patient, by the way. See you soon!"

You then hung up the phone and looked back at the dripping frog girl that was lying a few feet away. Even though you had just finished raping her, you still felt unsatisfied. Hungry even. It seemed like Toriel still needed a while to complete her errands, so you still had some time to kill. You decided that you might as well look around The Ruins some more to see if you could find any more pets.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

 **Pacifist**

Without much of an alternative, you steeled your nerves and began trek your way down the dim corridors of The Ruins in front of you. It wasn't long after passing by the Spider Café that you encountered your first puzzle: a room in which the door to the next area could only be opened by a pressure plate on the floor nearby, which conveniently had a large rock sitting next to it. It might have been hardcore rock-et science, but it didn't take you long to discern the solution.

As you and your soul passed through the newly opened gate, you realized that you could hear faint dance music playing in the distance. It continued growing louder and louder as you made your way through the cavern's halls until you came across the source. Appropriately enough, it was a dance club.

'The Wiggle Room', to be more precise, whose name was emblazoned on a pink neon sign outside of its stylish black door, which thumped in time with the noisy music coming from inside. You briefly wondered why anyone would want to go clubbing on a Tuesday night, but your thoughts were interupted by a loud sigh that came from next to the door.

You turned your head and noticed a bored looking woman who looked to be only slightly taller than you and appeared to be made entirely out of translucent green jello. She was sitting on a bench next to the door, although 'sitting' may not have been the right word. Instead of actually sitting on it, she just kind of suspended the seat within her viscous lower body like a piece of fruit and bent her back down to make it look like she was sitting. After a few seconds, she noticed that you were there and spoke up.

"Hey, are you a human?" she asked curiously.

You reluctantly confirmed her suspicions and asked if she was going to attack you.

"No, I know a Moldsmal like me wouldn't be much of a match against someone like you" she replied. "Besides, I'm feeling way too stale right now to do any fighting".

You asked the Moldsmal what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just that... I really wanted to go dancing tonight, but I can't seem to find a partner. All my friends are busy, and everyone inside already has one" she explained. "So I've just been passing the time out here until another Moldsmal comes by who I can dance with.

You asked her why she didn't just dance on her own.

"Well, I could, but there wouldn't be much point to it" she replied sadly. "Dancing alone is like throwing a party and you're the only one who shows up. It just isn't any fun".

Feeling sympathy for the lonely dessert, you decided to tell her that you were willing to dance with her if she wanted to.

"Really?" she said, perking up. "Wow, thanks a lot! I really appreciate it!"

She then spat the bench she was 'sitting on' out of her lower body and opened the door to the underground nightclub. You then followed in behind her and got your first good look of 'The Wiggle Room'.

Inside, there were about twenty Moldsmals of various shapes, sizes, and colors standing around in groups of two, dancing to the loud dubstep music that poured out of a pair of large speakers at the other end of the room. Well, 'danced' wasn't the right term - 'jiggled' was more like it, as they simply let their gelatinous forms shake in time with pumping bass line of the current song. Several of them also had glow sticks or glitter inserted into their bodies as well, which caused them to shimmer and light up as they 'danced'.

"Come on, I think I see a good spot over there" your new green friend said as she led you by the hand. You spotted a refrigerated water cooler on the side of the room as she dragged you, however, so you excused yourself to go visit it.

"Oh, okay" she said, slightly disappointed. "I'll be right here when you get back".

You quickly walked over to the cooler, as you were eager to get a drink before you started to dance, but it wasn't until you reached the watering hole that you realized that it didn't have any cups or even an empty cup dispenser. You stared at the humming device in confusion for a few moments until you realized the 'water' within the machine's tank was staring back at you.

"Oh, hi there!" greeted the friendly face of a blue Moldsmal from within the water tank. "Are you here to cool off too? I'm not entirely done yet, but I think there's still some room if you want in too".

You politely declined and started making your way back towards your dance partner. You did notice an actual refreshment table along the way, but all the drinks were jello shots so you decided that it was probably best if you didn't risk drinking one.

"That was fast" the green Moldsmal said when she saw that you returned. "Okay then, let's get this party started!"

She then proceeded to just stand in front of you and let the music shake her body like the rest of the Moldsmals. Unsure of exactly what to do, you just stood there as well, but your body couldn't naturally sway or vibrate to the music like your partner's did.

"Come on, shake it!" she encouraged when she noticed you weren't dancing. "Don't be shy!"

Taking her advice, you decided to grooving to the music using the hottest dance moves from 198X: the side slide, the running man, the moonwalk, and just about every other move you could think of while your little red soul imitated you in midair next to you. Eventually it occurred to you just how silly you must have looked, but your dancing partner seemed to be nothing but impressed.

"Wow…" the green woman said, her mouth agape in amazement. "I've never seen someone wiggle like that before! Could you please teach me one of those moves?"

You agreed and then carefully showed her how to do the move 'fancy feet' step by step. After watching you demonstrate for a few minutes, your partner attempted to create a leg to try and copy you only for it to drop off her body after she lifted it too high.

"Oh…" she said disappointedly. "I guess human moves are just too advanced for me to do".

While you told her that that wasn't true, you actually had quite a hard time trying to think of any dance moves that didn't involve lifting your legs. Headbanging was the first one to came to mind, but you didn't want to risk having her head fall off and roll around the floor like a talking hamster ball. Eventually, after running through as many options in your head as you could, you finally realized that there was at least one move that she could do safely.

With a sigh of resignation, you turned around and began shaking your bootylicious butt in her direction.

"Hmm? What are you doing now?" the green Moldsmal asked as you began your dance.

You explained to her that what you were doing was called 'twerking', and that she should try doing it too.

"If you say so" she tepidly replied before shifting her body mass to form an even more curvaceous rear. She started to bounce her bubble butt up and down like you showed her and it was even bouncier than yours. Its swing was practically mesmerizing, and it became even more hypnotic with each individual twerk.

"Hey, this is actually pretty fun!" she said graciously after a minute of dancing. "Thanks a lot!"

It didn't take her dance long to attract the attention of the other Moldsmals, however, and they slowly began to form a circle around you and her to watch her wiggle.

"What is she doing?" a grape flavored Moldsmal quietly asked another.

"I don't know, but it looks really cool!" her friend replied. "Let's try it!"

It didn't take long for the other Moldsmals to get the same idea, and they all began to shake their amassed asses in beat with the music. Eventually, the entire room was filled with twerking women, each proudly displaying their delicious swaying rears for the world to see. Thier dancing also bounced their large breasts as well, making the whole scene even more lurid.

Seeing so many women twerking at once filled you with determination, as well as a few other feelings further south.

"Wow, this dance is so cool!" your dance partner said after a few minutes of shaking her elastic rear in your direction. "I guess what they say about humans being innovative is true! Where did 'twerking' come from anyway? Is it a religious dance, or a ceremonial one, or what?"

You awkwardly explained to her that it was originally used to massage your backside against your partner's genitals.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" she said as she quickly undid your belt and pulled down your pants to reveal your already throbbing cock. "I don't want to be disrespectful to your culture, after all".

You were about to tell her that she was supposed to rub you through your clothes, but you changed your mind as you felt your dick be squeezed by her slippery ass cheeks. She then started pumping yourself up and down your length, bumping roughly against your crotch with each thrust and sending shivers up your spine.

"So, how am I doing?" your green dance partner asked as she looked back at you. "Does it feel good?"

You grunted affirmatively in response, but this hardly did the amazing sensations you were feeling any justice. Her beautiful crack felt slicker than anything you had ever felt before, and yet it still managed to clasp tightly enough around you to make it feel like you were fucking a cold, but loving, could feel yourself growing hornier with every one on her strokes, and your soul beat faster and faster as a result.

The music was still shaking the green Moldsmal's body as well, and the vibrations caused her rear tremble around your cock even more. It wasn't long before all these sensations to cause your dick to leak precum into your partner, filling her delicious body with your special whipped cream.

"Mmm, what's that taste?" your partner moaned as she absorbed your cum. "It's so good…"

She then began to press her thick ass even stronger against your prick, coaxing and much of your cum out of your cock as she could. This caused your penis to press deeper and deeper into her ass cheeks as time went on until it was so deep inside of her that her crack had actually closed around it and trapped your dick inside of her.

"Wow, human dancing really is the best" she cried out as she eagerly absorbed your cum as it spurted out of your cock. "I've never tasted so much energy before!"

You wanted to point out that her 'dancing' had quickly devolved into straight up sex, but you decided not to burst her bubble and let her continue fucking herself on your long rod.

"So good… so good… it tastes so fucking good!" she would have shouted at the top of her lungs if she had actual lungs to shout with. "Give me more! I want more!"

You responded by meeting her thrusts with her own, sending ripples throughout her gelatinous form every time you pressed into her. You could see your dick reach further into her with every jab, and sending your precum deeper and deeper into her body.

You weren't the only one that could see it either; the other Moldsmals in the club had taken a break from their own twerking sessions to watch you and your partner fuck in the middle of the dance floor. Their eyes stared voraciously at your cock through your green friend's body as it leaked copious amounts of precum into her. Many of them licked their lips as they desperately wondered what your precum tasted like.

You knew you couldn't keep your pudding sugar free forever though, and you soon felt your climax rapidly approaching. You tried to tell your partner about what was about to happen, but she was too busy 'twerking' herself on your fertile cock to notice your warnings. Eventually you couldn't hold yourself in any longer and began spraying her insides like a fire hose, causing her stomach to bulge slightly from the pressure.

"Oh yeah…" the green Moldsmal moaned as senses were overwhelmed by your thick seed and her body began to glow. "I haven't felt like this in a long time. In fact, I think I'm about to-"

"Hey, move aside!" a lemon flavored Moldsmal said as she abruptly interrupted your dance- er, fucking partner and ripped her off of your still hard cock. "I want a turn!"

She then quickly turned around and pressed your dick in between her voluptuous ass cheeks and began to move herself up and down it to try and absorb as much of your residual cum as she could. That Moldsmal was almost immediately replaced by another, however, who pressed her own delicious rear against your prick to try and get your attention.

"Hey, what about us?" another Moldsmal asked from the crowd.

"Yeah!" shouted a different one. "We all want our turns too!"

The Moldsmals then completely surrounded you within a few seconds, each of them twerking their jiggly asses towards you in the hope of catching your eye. This seemed like a dream come true at first, but then you realized that none of them were willing to wait their turn. Instead, their pressed all of their fat fannies against your body all at once to try and reach your cock until eventually they started to fuse into a rainbow colored blob that swallowed your body whole.

They immediately began to collectively stroke your hard dick, each of them trying to get as much surface area contact with it as they could. Needless to say, you had very conflicting emotions about this situation. On the one hand, you were fucking twenty women at once, and felt just as magnificent around your cock as you imagined. But, on the other hand, none of the Moldsmals seemed to realize that you needed air to breathe, and you quickly found yourself being suffocated by your sugary prison.

You tried your best to tell them that you needed at least some kind of air hole to survive, but they were all too busy trying to extract your precious semen to notice any of your cries of flails. After about a minute, you couldn't hold your breath any longer and allowed the Moldsmals' jelly to begin invading your lungs.

You could see your soul outside of the amorphous mass begin to beat rapidly as adrenaline flooded your system before finally starting to die down as you started to pass out. The last thing you thought about before losing consciousness was the sad realization that there really was such a thing as too much jello.

 **Save Loaded**

When you woke up again, you were standing back outside of the entrance of The Wiggle Room with the green Moldsmal 'sitting' on her bench underneath a large clock with a familiar look of boredom on her face. After a few moments, she noticed that you were there and spoke.

"Hey, are you a human?" she asked in the same curious way as the first time you had met her.

You nervously told her that you were.

"Aw, don't be so scared" she said after she heard the scared tone in her voice. "I'm not going to try and steal your soul or anything, I was just wondering. It's been awhile since we've seen one around her".

You replied by asking her when the last time a human passed through there was.

"A few decades ago, if I remember correctly. I think her name was Emily..." she answered. "Although, I have to admit that you do look pretty familiar to me. Are you sure we actually haven't met before?"

You told her that you had never seen her before in your life, which was technically true since your past life just ended in an deadly orgy of jiggling desserts.

"Oh, okay then" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I've just been out here so long that my imagination has started acting up".

Even though you already knew the answer, you politely asked what she was doing waiting outside of the dance club.

"Nothing, actually" she replied. "I really wanted to go dancing tonight, but I just can't seem to find a partner. I mean, I could go in there and dance by myself, but that would be like ordering an entire party sub for just yourself. It's just sad, and you usually feel pretty disgusted with yourself by the time you're done".

It was at this point you started to weigh out your options in your head. While there was absolutely nothing stopping you from just moving onto the next room and continuing your search for Toriel, you also didn't want to ruin the green woman's night by leaving her there alone. However, you also didn't want to risk dying another delicious death at the hands of jealous Moldsmals, so you decided to take a third option and told her that she didn't need to go to a club to have fun.

"I guess, but I always go clubbing on Tuesdays and Thursdays" she replied. "T days are Par-T days, after all!"

You told her that real parties are about who you're with, not where you are, and that you could even have a party with just a human and a Moldsmal in the middle of a subterranean hallway if they liked each other enough. You went on to say that, in fact, you would love go to that kind of party if she was inviting.

"Oh really?" she replied, cocking an eyebrow shaped piece of jello on her face. "My, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me".

You responded by wiggling your hips sensually in her direction, letting her know immediately what your intentions were. She wiggled slightly back in approval, which you took as your signal to begin moving in.

You started out by trying to caress her thigh only to find your hand sticking into the area where her crotch should have been because you somehow forgot that she didn't have any legs. You tried to recover by caressing one of her arms instead, but in your panic you accidentally tore it from her frail body. Finally, you decided to just throw in the scented towel and asked the Moldsmal if she wanted to try tasting your dick.

"Ha! Of course" she chortled, barely holding back a cascade of laughter. "How could I possibly resist someone with moves as smooth as yours?"

She then undid your pants and pulled them down around your ankles, revealing your flaccid cock to the hallway. The Moldsmal then reached out her hand and began gently stroking it to full hardness. Her hand felt very similar to the way her ass did because they were made out of the exact same material, but this time her strokes were much more deliberate and purposeful. Back in the club she was just trying to milk as much precum out of your cock as she could, but now she was focused much more on giving you pleasure. She carefully gauged each of your reactions and adjusted her handjob accordingly, making sure you enjoyed it as much as possible.

"Oh my! What's this?" she said as she felt your precum begin to leak from your penis. "Is this your cum? Wow, it tastes so good!"

You replied by saying that there was plenty more where that came from, and that she could eat as much as she liked.

"Don't worry, I will" she replied as she quickened her pace. "Feel free to have a taste of me if you want, though. It's only fair, after all".

You nodded your head and leaned in to kiss her shimmering green lips. Her sweet tongue slipped into mouth a second later, filling it with her scrumptious lime flavoring. It was a very strange sensation to have a living piece of jello explore your mouth, but it still felt oddly nice at the same time. You had to resist the strong urge to bite down and swallow her tongue, however, as you didn't want to go as far as actually eating her.

The Moldsmal's handjob only became more intense as the kiss continued, causing you to moan in ecstasy into her mouth. The vibrations of your moan then traveled down her body and directly to her hand, which caused it to tremble slightly and cause you moan even harder.

By now her hand hand completely deformed into a capsule that completely surrounded your throbbing cock, and it began squeezing tighter and tighter as it tried desperately to milk out your seed. It felt like a pussy in a lot of ways, but its position on the end of her arm allowed your partner much greater control over the angle and speed of her thrusts.

But, as much as you loved her vigorous hand fucking, it was clear that the Moldsmal was enjoying it even more. Her face was awash with pure delight, and you could feel her wiggle uncontrollably as she shuddered with joy.

"Mmm, your mouth tastes good too" she said lustfully as she finally broke your kiss. "You should try selling your fluids in supermarkets or something. You could call it… Human-O! It would be big hit!"

You told her that your fluids were reserved specially for people as pretty as her.

"Ooh, you're such a sweet talker" she said affectionately. "Keep this up and I might just have to keep you all to myself".

By now you could feel your sperm boiling within your balls and began reflexively thrusting up into the Moldsmal's hand-pussy as your soul picked up the pace nearby. She could tell that you were about to finish as well and tripled her pace to make sure your orgasm was as intense as possible.

Finally, your cock let loose a tide of sperm into her gelatinous form. You ended up filling her hand so much that she had start pumping your semen into the rest of her body just to stop from bursting and sending your precious cum spraying everywhere.

"Mmm, there's so much energy in this!" the green woman shouted excitedly as she gobbled up every drop of spunk that she could. "In fact, there's so much here that I think I might… I might…"

The Moldsmal was cut off as she suddenly began to start glowing, blinding you temporarily in her bright light. When the light finally faded and you got a good look at her again, you thought at first that the only thing that had happened was she somehow became slightly shorter. Upon closer examination, however, you realized that something had changed; instead of one green Moldsmal in front of you, there were now two of them, each slightly smaller versions of the woman you had just had sex with.

"Baba!" they both cried out together as they rushed forward and gave a large, gooey hug.

Naturally, you decided to ask them what the fuck was going on.

"Hey, language!" the one on the right scolded. "Is that any way to speak in front of your new daughters?"

Confused, you asked what she was talking about.

"Well, Moldsmals don't have wombs and we can't lay eggs, so we actually just reproduce by splitting in half" the one on the left explained. "Normally splitting takes a really long time, but your sperm had so much soul energy in it that we were able to do it instantly".

You asked concernedly about what that meant for the woman you were just having sex with.

"Well, we still have all her memories, so I guess we're both her and your daughters" replied the one on the right. "Although, I guess that retroactively makes what we just did incest".

You inquired as to whether or not this meant they both had the same name.

"Actually, we were just born so I guess we don't have any names yet" said the one on the left. "Care to change that?"

After thinking for a few moments, you decided to name the one on the right Lima, after her citrusy flavoring, and the other one Bean after her green coloring.

"Oh my god!" Lima gasped after being given her new name. "Lima and Bean? You seriously made our names a vegetable pun?"

"Oh no, our bab is a total dork!" Bean cried exaggeratedly. "Someone call Child Services! They're killing us with embarrassment!"

They then both burst into a fit of wild laughter, and couldn't help but join in because of how ridiculous the whole situation was. However, what Bean said did make you realize something important, and you asked them about it once you were able to breathe again.

"What? Do you need to take care of us?" Lima said, repeating your question. "Of course not! We weren't born yesterday, after all".

"Actually, midnight just passed according to that clock over there" interrupted Bean. "So, technically, we were born yesterday".

"Augh, you know what I mean" Lima replied, annoyed. "We still have all our old memories so there's nothing really for our bab to teach us. Honestly, times like this make me wonder if you were actually adopted".

She continued her angry facade for a few more moments before breaking down into laughter again alongside her new sister.

Still slightly concerned, you asked them one more time if it was really okay if you just moved on without them.

"Oh yeah, go right ahead. I'll be just fine" answered Lima. "Besides, thanks to you I finally have a dancing partner!"

"And so do I" Bean said as she hooked arms with her green sister. "Thanks for the help, Bab! We'll see you later!"

 **No Mercy**

After hanging up with Toriel, you looked over and examined your new Froggit sex slave. Your cum was still pouring from her ravaged pussy as her green ass stuck in the air in submission to you. Her face was pressed roughly against the ground with her tongue hanging shamelessly out the side of her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. It was a beautiful sight, but you knew that you would need her help if you were going more women, so you told your bitch to get to get up.

"Ribbit" she croaked obediently, which meant something along the lines of "Yes, Master".

She didn't immediately get to her webbed feet, however. Instead, she cupped her hands against her open cunt to make sure that as little cum spilled out as possible. What few drops did spill out she made sure to lick up with her long tongue to ensure they weren't wasted.

"Ribbit, ribbit" she said once she was sure no more of your seed was spilling out, which meant "What would you like to do now, Master? Would you like to pound my egg sac again? Or maybe you'd like a tongue bath instead? I think I'd be very good at those..."

You told her that, while you liked both of her suggestions, you wanted a fresh cunt to fuck instead, and that she was going to help you find one.

"Ribbit!" she happily replied, which meant "Of course! You deserve to spread your seed as much as possible! Do you want to head back ravage my old bridge club? I'd love to see Fogcine's belly swell up with your spawn…"

You replied by saying that you'd go after her friends later, and that for now you wanted a new feel a new kind of monster wrapped around your dick and begging for your cum.

"Ribbit!" croaked the Froggit, which translated to "Oh, okay then! I know just where to go".

She then turned around and began hopping her way deeper into the catacombs of The Ruins, keeping her hand over her snatch to prevent leakage. You swiftly put your pants back on and followed her, though you had a feeling that they wouldn't be staying on for very long.

"Ribbit, ribbit" the Froggit croaked as she hopped her way through the halls, which meant "There's a nightclub up ahead that's full of Moldsmals. They're these monsters that are made out of jello, and I think you'd love fucking one. You can stick you dick in their ass, their mouth, the eyes, their ears, it doesn't matter! Any part of them can be cunt it you want it to!"

You could hear your soul began to beat faster as your blood rushed to your already awakening prick again, but you reluctantly decided to refrain from raping the frog girl again... for now. After all, if what she was saying was true then you wanted to save as much of your spunk as you could for your new girl.

Eventually the two of you came across a locked door with a pressure plate and a large rock nearby. The puzzle required to proceed was, of course, insultingly easy solve, but you decided to order your Froggit solve it for you anyways because you refused to lower yourself to the benign contraption's level.

"Ribbit!" the Froggit replied dutifully, which meant "Yes, Master!"

She then pushed the rock into place before bouncing her way back to you with an expectant look on her face. It didn't take you long to realize that she was hoping for a reward, which you gave to her in the form of violent kiss. She eagerly reciprocated and leaned back to give you better access to her mouth while you massaged her rear with your strong hands. Even though her tongue was over ten times the size of yours, it still submissively bowed down to yours and allowed you to completely dominate her mouth.

"Ribbit" she moaned after you finally broke the kiss, meaning "Thank you, Master. Your touch is the only thing that makes my life worth living".

You reminded her to not to forget about your children.

"Ribbit!" she quickly responded, which meant "Oh, of course not! I promise to take good care of them no matter what! And, if you want to keep filling me with broods… I'll do that until the end of time".

You told her you'd do exactly that if you had your way, but for now you she needed to keep leading you to the Moldsmals.

"Ribbit!" she replied, meaning "Yes, Master!"

It wasn't long before you heard the thumping dubstep music of the dance club she was leading you to. Eventually you both turned a corner and saw the entrance to your final destination: 'The Wiggle Room', whose name was emblazoned on a pink neon sign right outside the door.

It wasn't that which caught your attention, however. No, your eyes immediately went to the tall woman made entirely out of green gelatin next to the door. Her lower body was wrapped strangely around a wooden bench, and she had a look of pure boredom painted on her face. That quickly changed when she noticed that you and your Froggit had entered the room, though.

"Rana? Is that you?" asked the Moldsmal, referring to your froggy friend.

"Ribbit!" the Froggit replied, which meant "Sorry, but my name's 'Bitch' now!"

"Bitch? What are you talking about?" the Moldsmal asked, confused.

"Ribbit, ribbit" the Froggit answered, which translated to "Well, that's all my new Master ever seems to call me, so Bitch is my new name! I think it's much better than my old one, don't you think?"

"Master?" the jello woman asked before turning her attention towards you. "What did you do to her?"

You told her that all you did was cheer the frog girl up.

"Snap out if it, Rana!" the Moldsmal shouted as she shook your bitch's shoulders. "This isn't you!"

"Ribbit!" the Froggit replied with a grin, which meant "No, it's a better version of me! And we're about to improve you too!"

You took this as your cue to undo your pants and reveal your swollen cock to her, which caused her eyes to bulge out in surprise. She tried to run away from you but your Froggit made sure she didn't escape by blocking her path.

"Ribbit!" the Froggit said as she stuck her tongue out menacingly, which meant "Naughty, naughty! It's rude to decline a gift, you know, especially from someone as generous as my Master. If you continue being so impolite, then I'll have to give you a good tongue lashing!"

"Y-you mean you'll eat me?" the Moldsmal said, terrified.

"Ribbit!" the Froggit replied as she looked down on the horrified Moldsmal, which translated to "Only if you if you keep trying to run away! Don't worry, though you'll learn to love it after a while. Their cum is so thick and juicy, you'll never want to drink anything else again!"

While this was happening you had calmly walked up behind the Moldsmal and align the tip of your dick with the glob of jello that formed the voluptuous rear. Then, without warning, you shoved your hips forward and impaled her onto your long shaft, which caused her to cry out in surprise.

"Oh my goodness!" the Moldsmal gasped, her mouth hanging open. "It's so powerful! I… I've never felt anything like this before!"

"Ribbit!" your Froggit commented happily, which meant "I know, doesn't it feel great? His dick pumping in and out of you, tearing up your insides? It's the greatest feeling in the world!"

"Yeah… I feel something… tearing…" the Moldsmal replied as you continued to slam roughly into her rear. "It doesn't... feel good, though!"

"Ribbit" the Froggit moaned lustfully, which translated to "Your face is telling me otherwise, sweety. I can see it in your eyes… you want to be Master's slut too, don't you?"

"N-no!" she replied shakily as your thrusts vibrated her body. "I don't! I just want to be me!"

"Ribbit" the frog formerly known as Rana teased, which meant "Don't deny it. I can see right through you, and what I see is that you're gobbling up every drop of precum that's dripping off their warm cock. Can't say I blame you, though; their taste is to die for!"

"No… I mean, it does taste good but… that doesn't make this right" the Moldsmal moaned. "I didn't want this..."

"Ribbit" the Froggit croaked loudly, which meant "Oh, but you will want it. In fact, you won't want anything else ever again".

You began to increase your thrusts as you felt your climax swiftly approaching, which caused the Moldsmal to shake and moan even more violently.

"Ribbit" your first sex slave pointed out, which meant "Oh, looks like they're about to cum. I have to admit, I'm actually quite jelly of you. I might have been the first girl Master knocked up, but, because you're a Moldsmal, you're going to be the first one to have their children!"

"No… I refuse!" the Moldsmal yelled out. "I won't let you split me! I-I'll stay together no matter what!"

Her cries of defiance only turned you on even more as you felt your balls begin to contract. You told her the choice was no longer hers; she was going to have your kids and thank you for it. Finally, you couldn't take the pressure any longer and began firing shot after shot into the jello woman's body.

"N-no!" she whimpered as her own orgasm overtook her mind. "There's so much of it! It's… oh god, oh my god!"

Her translucent body began to glow for a few moments, and you could feel the Moldsmal lose good deal of her body mass. By the time the light died down, there was no longer a lime green Moldsmal standing in front of you; instead, there were two cherry red Moldsmals there.

"Baba!" one of them enthusiastically greeted you.

"Master!" groaned the other one, who was still wrapped around your prick.

Now that the Moldsmal(s) was no longer trying to escape, you decided to ask exactly what had happened.

"You bred us, of course!" answered the one massaging your cock. "Moldsmals reproduce by splitting in half, and your cum was filled with so much food and energy that it was easy! So, we're technically your daughters now!"

"I'm sorry that mom was acting so lame to you, by the way" apologized the other one. "If she had known that giving in to you felt so good, she probably would have thrown herself at you willingly!"

"Ribbit" said the the Froggit, which meant "See, I told you so!"

"Sorry I doubted you Rana- er, I mean, Bitch" said the distal cherry Moldsmal. "Is there anything we can do to make it up to you, Master?"

You told the Moldsmal on your dick that she could make it up to you by fucking you a second time. The other Moldsmal you told to go into The Wiggle Room and begin spreading your joy to all of her friends.

"Oh, I think I know what you mean" replied the Moldsmal currently wasn't fucking herself up and down on your cock. "I'll do it right away!"

She then walked over to the door of the dance club and went inside, careful to slip in quietly and unnoticed. You expected that this would be the last you would see of her for the next few minutes but, even though you were still out in the hallway, you could still somehow see what she was doing as if she were somehow a part of you.

Once inside, she found the closest pair of Moldsmals and tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" she asked politely.

"Not at all" the grape flavored Moldsmal replied. "Knock yourself out".

She then began to stand in front of the other Moldsmal, this one orange flavored, and let the powerful music vibrate her body in tune with the current song.

"My, you sure look shiny today" you daughter flirted with the orange goo girl.

"Wow, thanks" the other Moldsmal replied bashfully. "I've been trying out a new hair jello recently".

"Mmm, looks like it's been doing wonders" you daughter complimented. "You're so cute that I could just eat you up!"

She then leaned in and quickly stole a kiss from the orange Moldsmal's lips. The other Moldsmal reciprocated at first, but then she realized that her dance partner tasted very strange.

She didn't have long to think about this, however, as the infection had already taken hold inside of her gelatinous body. Your daughter had left a small chunk of her tongue within the other Moldsmal's body and, after only a few seconds, the orange flavored Moldsmal was converted to delicious cherry flavor and she became yet another addition to your rapidly growing harem as thoughts of worshiping your cock invaded her mind. As a result, you could feel your soul begin to grow even stronger as it rapidly filled with energy from your latest conquest, and you felt your balls double sperm production in response.

"Wow, that was fun!" thanked your newest Moldsmal.

"I know, right?" your daughter giggled. "We should totally share this with the others!"

"Heck yeah!" the other Moldsmal replied. "Let's do it!"

From there the number of infected Moldsmals increased exponentially as the went from dance group to dance group kissed everyone one by one. You could see your soul grow in size and strength as each new Moldsmal converted to your favorite flavor, which caused your balls to feel like they were about to burst as they produced what felt like an endless amount of cum.

A few of the Moldsmals eventually realized what was happening and tried to flee the room, but by then it was already too late; your love was inescapable. Plus, your Froggit was kind of enough to hold the entrance shut for you, which was quite helpful of her.

You never once stopped pounding into your other daughter while the dance club was being converted, however. If anything, your thrusts became even more violent as the number of women you owned and dominated increased faster than you ever imagined. Eventually you had your daughter's lower body wrapped entirely around your waist as you fucked her as hard as you could.

Finally, your second orgasm hit you just as the final Moldsmal fell under your control, and you began spraying the inside of your cherry girl's body with wave after wave of cum. This climax didn't after just a few shots, however. No, this one was even more massive than the first one, and you filled your scrumptious slave with so much cum that belly began to swell to the size of a beach ball.

"Oooh, it's so good!" you daugher moaned as she filled almost to bursting. "Thank you, Master…"

Your other daughter emerged from the nightclub a few seconds later, an army of twenty identical Moldsmals following close behind her.

"All finished, Bab!" she called out cheerfully. "Hey, you're not going to hog _all_ that cum for yourself are you, sis?"

"Mmm… as much as I'd love to, and boy do I want to, it's up to our Master to decide" she said before turning to you. "What do you say? Should I use this cum to breed, or should I share a little bit to everyone as food?"

You told her that sharing is caring, and that you had enough wonderful Moldsmal daughters for now.

"Okay everyone, eat up!" she called out as presented her bulging belly to the other Moldsmals, who each promptly reached inside and took out a fistfull of your cum to eat and enjoy. "That was so much fun, Bab! Do you want to go again?"

You told your semen-filled daughter that she should wait at The Wiggle Room for now so they can spread your joy to any other Moldsmals that showed up. Your other daughter and the Froggit were going to go with you as you continued exploring The Ruins.

"Okay, have fun you guys!" the bloated Moldsmal said cheerfully. "Be sure to make even more bitches while you're out there, okay? Don't want you to get lonely, Master!"

You nodded your head in agreement before donning your pants once again and heading down deeper into the catacombs with your two loyal slaves in tow behind you, and the rest settling in to rock the world of any other Moldsmal that came by that night.

Your harem may have been big already, but the idea that would soon grow even bigger filled you with determination.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

 **Pacifist**

After bidding your new daughters a final farewell, you decided it was time to move on and continue your exploration through the ruins. It didn't take you long to discover another locked door blocking your path, except this time it had three pairs of rocks and pressure plates sitting in front of it. Thankfully, you were an expert at getting your rocks off at this point and it didn't take you very long to move each boulder into place and open up the next area.

Inside was yet another long hallway, very similar to the others you had encountered so far with the exception that it also had a small stone pillar sitting about halfway through it. You approached the grey column and quickly realized that it had a small bowl of colorfully wrapped candies perched on top of it. Taped to the side was a note card that said "Take one". You followed the sign's advice and took one of the candies out of the bowl, unwrapped it, and popped it into your mouth. It didn't taste anything like pinto beans.

After a few moments you felt the little yellow disk plop into your stomach and you began to feel the same sensations you did after drinking your Spider Cider. The first thing you noticed was that you regained all your strength and energy, and what few pangs of hunger you were feeling instantly disappeared. Then your balls began to swell and press tightly against your pants as they instantly filled to the brim with fresh semen. It was clear by now that it wasn't just Spider Cider that acted as an aphrodisiac to you; it seemed to be all monster food.

Realizing that you would probably need more food soon at the rate of sex you were having, you snuck your hand back into the bowl and took another piece of candy for your journey. Even though it was only one of hundreds, you still felt guilty that you took more than your fair share.

You then passed the pillar and eventually turned a corner into another narrow corridor. At first you thought this one was completely barren, but then you started to hear something strange.

"Oooooh" came an eerie moan that suddenly filled the hall. You glanced around the hall to try and find its source, but you couldn't find anything.

"Oooooooh" the voice wailed again, sending a chills down your back. You carefully began to tiptoe your way through the corridor, the moans growing louder the further you went. Eventually, it sounded like whatever was making that noise was right on top of you.

"Oh, hi there..." a voice suddenly said - from right underneath you. You looked down and saw that you were standing on top of someone lying down in the middle of the hallway, your feet passing inexplicably through their ghostly body.

This caused you to leap back in surprise and let out a small scream. It appeared to be a woman with-

"Actually, I consider myself to be agender" the ghost said, interrupting the story's narration. "You can call me whatever you want though, I guess… it's not like it matters anyway…"

It appeared to be a person wearing wearing a white turtleneck sweater, white tennis shoes, and a short white skirt. They had short white hair that matched their chalk white skin, and their whole body was so transparent that you could see the ground they were lying on clearly beneath them. The only thing that wasn't white were the blue tears that constantly ran down their face but didn't seem to dampen their sweater at all. They were much taller than Moldsmals you had encountered earlier, but still wasn't as towering as Toriel was.

Once you realized what you had done, you hastily apologized for not noticing the ghost earlier.

"That's okay," they responded gloomily, "most people don't notice me anyway..."

You asked the ghost if they needed help getting up.

"Nah, I don't really feel up to moving right now," they replied, sighing. "Just go ahead and walk on through me. That's what everyone else has done so far…"

Instead of leaving, you pointed out the tears flowing down their face and asked why they were so sad.

"Actually, Banshees are always crying, so the soul-crushing depression I'm feeling right now is only part of the reason why I'm weeping…." they explained.

You altered your previous question to simply ask why the ghost was sad.

"Well… I heard from a Froggit that there was a hopping nightclub in The Ruins, so I brought over a mixtape to audition to be a DJ" the ghost replied, pointing towards a nearby CD player, which was loaded with a CD with the name 'DJ Napstablook' written in on it with permanent marker.

You asked Napstablook why they weren't over at The Wiggle Room now since it wasn't that far away.

"I've been trying to go there all night, but every time I get close I get so nervous that the CD player phases right through my fingers" Napstablook replied. "It's probably for the best, though… they'll probably just laugh at me and my music anyway… it isn't very good…"

You told the ghost that you were certain their music wasn't that bad, and asked to hear some of it.

"Go ahead" answered Napstablook, motioning to the CD player. "It's not like I can stop you anyway…"

You carefully stepped over the demure ghost and put the CD player's earbuds into their corresponding holes. Many of the songs you heard on the CD sounded like they belonged in a bad haunted house, but some actually sounded pretty good. You never thought that autotuned ghost wails could be so catchy.

"Well?" Napstablook asked fearfully after you had listened for few minutes. "What do you think?"

You told them that their music was great and that they had nothing to be afraid of when presenting it to The Wiggle Room.

"You say that, but…" whimpered Napstablook, trailing off. "... every time I think about going down there, chills run down my spine. Well, I don't actually have a spine, but you get the idea…"

You offered Napstablook to carry the CD yourself.

"No, you don't have to do that" they replied. "I don't want to waste your time…"

You told Napstablook that you'd be more than happy to spend some time helping a great DJ's career - and the DJ themselves - get off the ground.

"Great DJ?..." said Napstablook, their body beginning to float slightly off the ground. "Do you really think I could be that good?"

You told Napstablook that you knew so.

"Okay…" they said as they reluctantly floated to their feet. "I guess I'll give it a shot…"

You told the spirit that that was the spirit and began making your way back to The Wiggle Room with Napstablook and your soul floating closely behind you. When you finally arrived you tried to hold the door open for Napstablook but that proved to be unnecessary when they simply phased through the nightclub's wall.

"Wow… there sure are a lot of people here..." the Banshee quietly commented when they saw all the jiggling jello dancing around inside. "None of them appear to be hopping, though…"

You replied by saying that Moldsmals weren't exactly the hopping type, but they still enjoyed listening to good music.

"Oh... well, I hope they like listening to my music too..." Napstablook said in a resigned voice.

You led Napstablook around the dance floor and towards the back of the club, stopping only for a moment to wave to Lima and Bean along the way, who enthusiastically waved back as they 'danced' to the music. Eventually you both reached the DJ area by the room's dubstep-spewing speakers and encountered a blueberry-flavored Moldsmal with a clipboard, who you assumed ran the club.

"Oh, hello there" she said when she noticed you and Napstablook draw close. "Is there something I can help you with?"

You stepped aside and let Napstablook introduce themselves. This was a poor decision.

"Uh, hi… I'm Napstablook" they said softly. "I'm, uh, here to audition to be a DJ…"

"What?" asked the club manager. "Could you please speak up? I can't hear you over the music".

"I, uh… want to be a DJ" Napstablook said with a voice so quiet that only trained and certified hearing ear dogs would be able to hear it.

"What?" the blue Moldsmal asked again before you finally intervened and explained the situation to her.

"Oh? They want to be a DJ?" said the Moldsmal. "Alright, let's see what they've got".

She then stuffed Napstablook's earbuds into her head roughly where her ears should have been and began listening to your friend's songs while Napstablook shook behind you the whole time, absolutely terrified. Eventually she decided she heard enough and turned to address the two of you.

"Congratulations! You got the job!" she said to Napstablook.

"R-really?" Napstablook replied in a voice that was loud enough for her to hear without a hearing ear dog. "You liked my playlist?"

"Of course I did! Some of these songs have some really sick beats," the blue goo girl replied, "not to mention we haven't actually played a new song in here for the last few decades, so we'd appreciate having someone like you bringing in new tracks for us. Can you start next week?"

"O-of course" Napstablook said as they took back their CD player. "I'll see you then".

You then thanked the manager for her time and began making your way towards the exit along with Napstablook. You couldn't help but notice that there were fewer tears were dripping down the ghost's face as you walked.

"Wow… they really made me a DJ..." Napstablook said in amazement once the two of you were back outside the club. "This is a dream come true...".

You reminded Napstablook that you had said that they had nothing to worry about.

"You're right…" they responded. "Thanks for believing in me, by the way… none of this would have happened without you…"

The ghost then turned away slightly and shook anxiously before they suddenly turned back and planted a kiss on your right cheek. Or, at least they tried too; Napstablook was so nervous that they went incorporeal again and their lips just passed straight through your face.

"Oh, sorry…" Napstablook apologized one they realized what happened. "... bye".

Without warning, Napstablook disappeared in front of your eyes, leaving you alone and confused in the middle of the hallway outside of The Wiggle Room. After waiting for a minute, you realized that Napstablook wasn't coming back, and so you shrugged your shoulders and continued on your way through The Ruins' crumbling halls.

Eventually you passed through the hallway where you had originally met the bashful Banshee and entered into a new room. Once inside you had felt the distinct feeling of being watched, and it didn't take you long to figure out why; two massive brown eyes the size of watermelons were staring straight at you and were following your every move. However, just because there were two of them didn't mean they were a pair. Instead of one monster staring at you, there were in fact two of them; a pair of towering cyclopes with long brown hair tied back into ponytails and wearing midlength red dresses. Both of them were standing at attention in front of a grey stone door.

"Halt!" the one on the right called out as she blinked in unison with the one on the left. "Who goes there?"

You told them who you were and returned their question.

"'We' are Loox," the one on the left explained, "and I'm here on the Loox-out for humans bullies to make sure none of them get past this door. Unfortunately for you, those orders are from The Queen herself, so I can't just look the other way and let you through".

You said you were fine with that but clarified that you were asking for their names and not their species.

"Loox _is_ my name" answered the cyclops on the right.

"I might have two different bodies, but I assure you that 'we' are just two halves of the same person" continued the one on the left.

You casually remarked that what you just heard was kind of weird.

"W-what?!" the Loox on the right said as she started tearing up. "Wierd? You're picking on me, aren't you?"

You replied by saying that wasn't your intent at all.

"Liar!" shouted the Loox on the left, beginning to grow angry as the one on the right began to outright bawl. "You're here to bully me for the way I look, just like everyone else, aren't you?"

You desperately tried to convince her that you had no intention of bullying anyone, but you didn't get to finish.

"You've said enough!" the angry Loox said as she interrupted you. "Now it's your turn to know what being picked on feels like!"

The angry Loox then shot a death glare towards your floating soul, and this wasn't an exaggeration; a literal death glare shot out of her pupil and collided with your disembodied heart, paral-eye-sing your body instantly.

Both of the cyclops's bodies then got to work removing all of your clothes, the sad one delicately removing your shirt while the angry one violently tore open your pants.

"Not so fun when you're on the receiving end, is it?" the angry Loox asked as she sat herself down on your bare chest. "Well, too bad! I'm not letting you go until your soul belongs to me!"

"Try not to fight it" the sad Loox advised as she began to stroke your dick to full hardness. "It'll be easier for you if you just let us win".

You tried your best to struggle out _from underneath_ the monster pinning you down, but you weren't able to move an inch under the weight of Loox's anger.

"Nice try, but I've got my eye on you" the mad Loox said as she wrapped her legs around your chest and crossed her arms defiantly. "You aren't going anywhere".

It was at this point you could feel prick begin to leak copious precum, which the sad Loox began to delicately lap up. It was clear from the timid way she lightly scraped her tastebuds against the opening of your urethra that she was more than a little bit scared, but she soon mustered up the courage to begin licking your cock in earnest.

Deciding that she actually liked the taste of your cum, the sad Loox increased her pace to try and coax out as much of it as she could. Soon, her tongue started swirling swift circles around your cock's sensitive head as she slowly began taking more and more of your hard meat into her mouth.

"Mmm, you're not half bad, human" the angry Loox complimented as she licked her lips. "It's such a shame that such a tasty penis is attached to such a mean bully".

By now the sad Loox had managed to take half of your length into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as her lips lovingly enveloped your dick and her tongue lathered the underside. The base of your cock wasn't left out, though; the sad Loox was still crying heavily even as she eagerly sucked at your aching cock, so her tears were constantly dripping onto whatever she couldn't get into her mouth.

The angry Loox, meanwhile, was busy humping her sopping pussy against your chest. She tried her best to pretend she wasn't feeling the same arousal her other half was, but that facade grew thinner and thinner with each passing second as her juices soaked through her panties and onto your chest. The mad Loox then began massaging her breasts as well, teasing the ends of her nipples through her dress as she continued using your body as a makeshift sex toy. Her gleeful masturbation promptly came to an end when she noticed that you were staring at her.

"W-what are you looking at?" the angry Loox asked accusingly as she tried and failed to stop grinding her clit against your chest. "You don't think this is turning me on, do you? As if anyone would be turned on by someone as gross as you. I'm just… giving you eye candy so we can get this over with faster… yeah, that's it".

With her excuse made, the angry Loox brought down the straps of her breasts to reveal her voluptuous boobs and began playing with them directly. Meanwhile, the other Loox was finally able to get the rest of your dick into her mouth and you could feel her throat beginning to milk your cock for everything it was worth as she began to deepthroat you. It seemed like, no matter how much of it she could get into her mouth, it was never enough for her.

"Fuck!" the Loox on your chest swore as she pinched down onto her nipples and even more juices leaked onto your chest. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon, right?"

Your body was too paralyzed to give an clear answer.

"That's what I thought!" the mad Loox said as she stood up and joined her other half down by your dick.

The sad Loox then popped your cock out of her mouth for a moment and allowed for her angry half get into position next to her. The sad one then resumed fellating your bursting dick, but this time she restricted herself to swirling her tongue carefully around the head. The angry one then joined in and began roughly massaging your shaft with the full force of her tongue and lips.

Their two different techniques created a very interesting combination of sensations. On the one eye, the sad Loox suckled on the end of your dick as if she were afraid she was going to break it, and seemed to make sure that you felt as much pleasure as possible. On the other eye, the angry Loox attacked your prick with her mouth wildly and without a pattern, lashing every inch of your dick below the head with a barrage of brutal licks and kisses. Their techniques were so different that it made you wonder if they really were the same person at all.

Eventually their combined assault on your cock became too much for you, and you began to feel the familiar sensation of your balls coming to a boil. You tried to warn Loox about what was going to happen, but you still couldn't speak clearly and so she just ignored you. With one last grunt, your prick unleashed its into the sad Loox's unprepared mouth, which caused her to leap back a little in surprise. You hadn't finished cumming though, so when she removed her mouth your cock kept spraying. Most of the excess sperm ended up soaking the cyclop's bouncing breasts but one stray shot unfortunately hit the bullseye.

"Kyaah!" the sad Loox cried out as she tried desperately to rub your cum out of her eye. "Oh god, it hurts! Get it out! Get it out!"

"You!" the angry Loox shouted accusingly. "I told you not to try anything!"

You tried to tell her it was an accident, but she ignored you and continued ranting.

"Don't you dare pretend that you didn't do that on purpose!" yelled the angry Loox as the sad one began crying even harder. "I saw it with my own eye!"

She stood up and positioned herself above your dick, her snatch dripping with arousal and her panties moved to the side.

"That thing is a deadly weapon, and you know it!" she said in a mixture of lust and rage. "As punishment, I'm going to suck out all your cum with my pussy so you can't hurt anyone with it ever again!"

The mad Loox then fiercely impaled herself onto your still hard cock, taking it all the way to the base in just one thrust. It seemed as though her eye was bigger than her stomach, however, as she was completely unprepared for the sensations that ripped through her body.

"Ugh!" she cried out as her cunt twitched and convulsed around your penis. "Shit! Fuck! Oh god, it feels so good!"

Loox's other half didn't seem to by having nearly as much fun, however.

"Y-you made me cum so quickly..." she said through her tears. "You're just doing that to trick me into letting you go, aren't you?"

You tried to shake your head 'no' but found it locked into place as the sad Loox sat herself onto your face and hiked up her skirt.

"W-well it's not going to work" the sad Loox said with as much conviction as she could muster. "I-I won't let you get away now… I just have to keep my eye on the prize…"

The sad Loox then moved her panties to the side and gave you an eye to eye encounter with her gaping snatch, which she then shoved directly into your helpless maw.

"S-start licking" the sad Loox ordered timidly. "If you don't mind, that is".

You reluctantly did as you were told and started lapping at her exposed clit, which caused her to start moaning and wrap her arms around the back of your head.

While this was happening the other Loox finally managed to recover and begin bouncing her pussy up and down your turgid pole. Even though Loox was twice your size (quadruple if you counted both bodies), her pussy was still able to clamp around your cock like a vice and you felt the mouth of her cervix kiss the tip of your prick every time you bottomed out.

"So, how does it feel to be violated so completely?" the angry Loox asked as she continued fucking herself on your spear. "Do you feel upset? Depressed?"

"Well, now you know how I felt when you made fun of me" the sad Loox said in between moans.

You tried one last time to tell Loox that you were sorry but all that did was send vibration into the sad body's clit and cause her to shudder slightly on top of you. This encouraged her angry half to pick up the pace, and you felt her hips slam against yours even more intensely. Soon the sensations of her voracious vagina grew to be more than your captive cock could take, and you felt your final climax begin to approach.

"Y-you're about to cum, aren't you?" the sad Loox asked as she felt your dick begin to twitch wildly.

"Serves you right!" gloated the mad Loox. "Bullies like you deserve every drop of cum drained out of them, until they can't even stand anymore! And that's exactly what I'm going to do to you!"

You tried to hold on for as long as possible, but after one final thrust by the cyclops's powerful thighs, the dam broke and you began to fill the angry Loox's womb with your potent seed. At the same time, you felt the sad Loox's pussy begin to quake beneath your tongue while the angry Loox's snatch began squeezing your prick so tightly it felt like it was going to fall off. Your vision began to fade a few seconds later as control over your soul began to slip away.

"Oh, you're dying" the sad Loox said above you as she saw your life begin to slip away. "I guess this is 'goodbye' then".

"See you later, eyesore" was the last thing you heard before everything finally went black.

 **Save Loaded**

When you opened your eyes again, you were standing back in the hallway with the candy bowl sitting in the center of it. You quickly walked the next hallway, expecting to hear ghostly moans fill the air as soon as you entered, but the corridor was eerily quiet. Eventually you realized that you must have come back to life after you met Napstablook and moved onto the room Loox was guarding.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the Loox on the left called out when she saw you approaching. "Wait a minute, you look weirdly familiar… have we met before?"

Here eyes stared at you curiously for a few moments before Loox shrugged all four of her shoulders dismissively.

"Must be my imagination" said the Loox on the right. "If saw you before, I'd know it right away".

"So, what do you want, human?" asked the Loox on the left.

You once again explained who you were and politely asked to be let through Loox's door.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that" explained the one on the right. "The Queen sent me here to keep my eyes peeled for humans, and make sure none of them got past this gate".

You then let out a disappointed sigh, slumped your shoulders, and complained that Loox was just picking on you.

"W-what?" gasped the Loox on the left. "No I'm not!"

"Yeah, I'm just doing this to keep monsters safe from human bullies!" said the other, beginning to tear up. "It's nothing personal!"

You pointed out that Loox didn't even know anything about you and she already assumed you were dangerous just because you were human.

"N-no, that's not it at all!" the left Loox said defensively. "I mean, it kinda is, but, uh… darn it… you're right…" she admitted, trailing off.

"No, you're not just right" clarified the right Loox. "It feels like I'm seeing clearly for the first time… I was trying so hard to fight against bullies that I turned into one myself. I can't believe I just judged you based on your looks alone. I'm a horrible person…"

You patted both Loox on the shoulder and told her it was alright, and that you weren't angry at her at all.

"Really? You're not going to hold a grudge or anything?" the sad Loox asked, her tears clearing up a bit.

You told her 'really'.

"Wow, thanks!" the now happy Loox said as she gave a big smile.

"Say, how about we get to know each other a little better?" The other, friendly Loox offered. "That way, I'll really know whether or not you deserve to pass".

You agreed wholeheartedly and sat down against a nearby wall. Loox's bodies then sat down on the ground beside you, with you in between them and your soul resting comfortably on your lap. While this was happening, you briefly wondered if her ponytails were technically pigtails since she had two of them, one on each body, but you pushed the thought from your mind for now.

"So, what brings a human like you down here anyway?" the Loox on the left asked.

You told them all about your hometown at the foot of Mt. Ebott and about your friends mocking you for always being such a 'little kid'. You also told them about how they dared you to climb the mountain and about how you fell into The Underground through a hole at the top of the mountain.

"Wow, those were your 'friends'?" the one on the right asked, incredulous. "They sound even worse than my bullies! And you want to _go back_ to that?"

You told her that they weren't all that bad, but your voice wavered just a bit as you said it.

"Well, if you have your eye set on going home that badly, I won't stop you" said the Loox to your left. "But, maybe we can give you some happy memories before you go..."

The friendly Loox on your right followed this up by gently rubbing her fingers against your crotch, massaging your soft cock through your pants.

"It's the least I could do for you after I picked on you like that" said the amorous one on the left. "What do you say?"

You responded to the amorous Loox by pressing your lips against hers and allowing your mouths to melt into each other. Her eye shut tightly as she focused on her tongue dancing with yours. Eventually her body began to run out of breath, so you switched over to the other body and continued the kiss from there. When she began to run out of breath as well, you switched back to the first, who had recovered enough by then to continue.

While you were making out with the one on the left, the Loox on the right had pulled the waist of your pants down to reveal your cock, and gently massaged it while the kiss with her other half continued. Whenever you swapped partners, the other would take their turn gently stroking your dick. It didn't take long before you were fully aroused and ready to go, as was your partner.

"Wow, your dick is so pretty!" complimented the Loox on the right.

"It's a real sight for sore eyes, if I do say so myself!" added the one on the left. "It looks so lonely, though… how about we give it some friends?"

As one, they slid aside the straps of their dresses and let their clothes hit the floor, revealing her gorgeous breasts and tight white panties. It was a beautiful sight to behold, your eyes roaming over their bodies as they moved closer to you and started kneeling down. They then brought both pairs of their wonderfully soft breasts forward, enveloped your erect penis in between them, and began to massage it.

Seeing two pairs of perfect breasts wrapped so tightly around your throbbing cock filled you with determination.

"So, how does it feel?" The one on the left asked, smiling at you.

"I hope you're enjoying this!" The one on the right said, pressing her breasts harder against your prick. "I want to make sure your cock enjoys its new home, after all!"

Your answer came in the form of your precum leaking from the tip of your cock and coating the insides of Loox's breasts. This gave her already amazing titjob extra lubrication, which allowed her to rub her breasts against you at an even faster rate.

"I think I'll take that as a 'yes'!" laughed the one on the left.

"You know… I wouldn't mind if we made this a regular thing..." the one on the right said as her breathing became ragged. "I've never fucked someone with my boobs before, but this is really fun!"

You told Loox that you thought she was a natural at it.

"Aw, thank you!" the Loox on the left said as she kneaded her breasts back and forth.

"Someone just earned themselves another kiss!" said the other before she leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the tip of your dick. You felt her soft tongue swirl around your cock's sensitive tip, lapping up every drop of precum that leaked out while her lips carefully massaged the underside.

When that Loox ran out of breath, her other body continued to slurp at every inch that wasn't entrenched in her cushioney tits. This quadruple attack of mouths and breasts turned out to be more than you could take, and you soon felt your balls begin to tighten and your cum begin to rise.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" the one on the left asked as she popped her lips off your cock.

"You look like you're about to explode," intoned the one on your right.

You tried to warn Loox about what was going to happen, but by then it was already too late to stop the flow. You quickly placed your hands over your cock's head to prevent your tsunami of cum from spraying everywhere and getting into Loox's eye again. Just in time, too, as you could feel long ropes of jizz coat your palms as your climax washed over you, and it felt like you had emptied an entire ocean onto your hands by the time you were done.

"Aww, that's such a waste!" whined the Loox on your right as you felt excess semen drip from your hands and run down your thighs.

"Although… maybe not a total one…" said the one on your left as she took hold of your left wrist.

She then brought your left hand up to her mouth and started licking off your cum while her body on the right did the same. She deepthroated each of your fingers one by one as her tongue swirled around your digits to eat up your sperm as quickly as she could. The other, meanwhile, delicately lapped at your palm while she savoured your flavor for as long as she could.

"Mmm, seems as though your cock wasn't just eye candy!" said the Loox on your right, smacking her lips.

"It tastes like real candy too!" exclaimed the other between licks to your palm.

Suddenly, you remembered that you still had that extra piece of monster candy you took from earlier, and reached over to your discarded pants to retrieve it. You then popped the little yellow disk into your mouth and felt your dick return to life while you balls worked overtime to produce more cum for the second round. You noticed that this candy tasted even more like not-pinto beans than the last one, but the thought was pushed from your mind as both halves of Loox began stroking your revitalized cock.

"Oh wow! You're hard again already?" asked the one on the right.

"I guess it's time for the main course then, isn't it?" asked the other, giving you a sultry smirk. "It's too bad you don't have two dicks… imagine how good it would feel to fuck both of me at once!"

You told her that it wasn't impossible to fuck both of her snatches at once; just more difficult.

"Oh, I can see where this is going!" the one on the left said excitedly as she stood up.

She then layed down onto the floor a short distance away and spread her legs wide, giving you a perfect view of pussy pressing against her tight panties. Her second body soon joined her and lay face down on top of her, pressing their perfect tits against each other again.

"You really think you're up to it?" asked the Loox lying on top.

You nodded harder than you ever nodded in your life before reaching out with both hands and moved their panties aside, giving you full access to their dripping snatches. With a hard thrust, you plunged your dick forward into the bottom cyclops and rammed the tip of your cock right up against her womb before beginning to pound away.

"Ah! So good!" the bottom Loox called out as your thrusts caused her two clits to rub against each other. The other Loox seemed to be enjoying it to, the vibrations sending pleasurable jolts through her body.

"This isn't your first time, is it?" asked the one on top.

You shook your head 'no' before ripping your drenched dick out of the bottom Loox's cunt and plunging it into the one on top.

"D-damn!" swore the one on the bottom. "And you look so young, too! I guess kids really are starting early these days!"

You told her that looks could be deceiving, and that you were a lot older than you looked.

"R-really?" asked the one on the top, her voice hoarse as she felt her other vagina being ravaged by your long spear. "You don't look a day over 21! Maybe I should get some glasses…"

You briefly wondered if that meant monocles, since she only had one eye, but you decided to focus more on fucking the two halves of Loox senseless.

As time went on, you began alternating between the cyclop's cunt more and more often, until you were switching between them so fast that she felt like she really was being fucked by two dicks at once.

"Holy shit!" shouted the Loox on the bottom as her tits squeezed even harder against those of her other body. "You're _too_ good at this!"

"You might be one person, but you have the skill of two!" said the other. "I-if the surface doesn't work out for you, do you think you could…"

"... stop by and see me again?" the first one finished, still panting heavily.

You told her that you would be honored fucking a beautiful woman like her again.

"R-really?" the top Loox said with a bright blush on her face. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh god, I'm getting close!" the one on the bottom, her eye beginning to roll back into her head as she was slowly overwhelmed with pleasure. "I-I'm gonna...!"

" _ **Cum!**_ " both of Loox's bodies shouted as they climaxed together.

Your orgasm hit you at almost the exact same time, and you started filling the bottom of the two bodies full of your thick cream. Once that one was full, you swiftly switched to the other and released the last of your load there, filling her just as much.

"Wow… that was... heavenly..." the one on top panted as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

"Yes… it… was..." Her other body said between pants of its own, tongue hanging out as well. "That was totally... worth disobeying orders for!"

You told her that if anyone asked, you'd say you snuck behind them while they weren't looking.

"Thank you." one of her bodies said as you all stood back up and put your clothes back on. "You'd better get going, though, so we're not seen together".

"But… before you go…", the other one said bashfully, "...do you think you could give me one more kiss?"

You leaned forward and pressed your lips against the bashful Loox while her other body looked on in jealousy. You made sure to kiss her as well as soon as you were done, figuring that kissing one mouth only counted as half of a kiss in this case.

"It was nice meeting you!" one of Loox's bodies said as she began unlocking the gate she was guarding.

"See you later!" said the other.

 **No Mercy**

Bitch and your new daughter followed closely behind you as you penetrated your way deeper into The Ruins. It was only a few short seconds after leaving The Wiggle room that you encountered your next puzzle; three matching stone/pressure plate sets in front of a locked door.

"Allow us, Master!" your daughter said dutifully as she pushed one of the rocks into place while your Froggit moved another. You were about to move the third boulder yourself, but it was so afraid of you that it rolled itself onto the pressure plate for you before you could even reach it.

"Ribbit!" Bitch croaked proudly, which translated to "Look we did it! Does that mean I've earned another reward?"

You replied by pressing your lips up against hers and once again tangoed your tongue with hers. You followed this up with a fierce slap to her behind, however, causing her to let out a moan of pain, surprise, and pleasure as you sternly told her that she she didn't have the right to ask for rewards.

"R-ribbit!" she replied as her long legs quivered, slowly coming back from the brink of orgasm, which meant "Y-yes, Master! I'm so sorry!"

You then moved on to your delicious, cherry-flavored daughter, who had been waiting patiently next to Bitch. Rather than kissing her, you playfully ran your tongue up and down her cheek while she giggled and laughed in response.

"T-that tickles!" she said in between laughs. "Thank you, Master!"

You then entered the next hallway and encountered a small bowl of candy on a pillar sitting off to the side. A sign below the bowl said 'Take one', and you did just that. You didn't take any more, though, since you didn't want to be a pig.

The next hallway was much less inviting, as ghostly wails assailed your ears as soon as you entered. You soon found the source of the wretched moaning, which was a pale woman in white clothes lying-

"Actually, I consider myself to be agender." the ghost said, interrupting your thoughts. "You can call me whatever you want though, I guess… it's not like it matters anyway…"

This statement was met with an angry glare - how dare they interrupt your inner monologue! You were already planning on raping the semi-transparent monster senseless, but now you were going to do it extra hard.

"Uh… can I help you?" the ghost asked nervously as they avoided direct eye contact with you.

You responded by saying that they could help by sucking your dick, or else. You then snapped your fingers and your Froggit instantly got on all fours to form a makeshift stool for you, which you promptly sat on. Your daughter did the honors of undoing your pants and revealing your already throbbing cock.

"Oh… okay" the ghost replied as they moved towards you.

You were happy that things were going much easier than you expected, but that joy quickly fell away as the ghost actually started their blowjob. You could see their lips wrap around your prick and their head begin to bob up and down, but you didn't actually feel any of it happening. You asked what gave.

"Oh, sorry..." the dower ghost apologized. "But… I can't touch corporeal things when I'm nervous or upset… I can still control air currents a bit, though. How about I try that?"

The ghost then started waving their hands weakly through the air at your cock, and you could feel a slight breeze begin to waft over it. But clearly, this kind of 'blow'-job wouldn't be enough for you. You were determined to fuck that ghost no matter what, and you weren't about to let something like not being able to touch them get in the way of that.

You snapped your fingers again to get your daughter's attention and ordered her to shape her body to match that of the ghost's, which she promptly did. You then ordered the ghost to align their body with your daughter's body, or you would do terrible things to them. You had absolutely no idea what you would do, but you still wanted to sound menacing.

"Okay…" the ghost said timidly as they phased into your daughter. They then spent a few moments getting used to it since it was hard to keep in sync with the Moldsmal's movements.

Once that was done, you stood up and ordered the ghost/Moldsmal to bend over and present their rear, which they reluctantly did. You then brought your cock forward and felt the familiar sensation of your family's jello body wrap smoothly around your dick. You started to move your hips back and forth to fuck the shy specter as hard as you could, but they didn't seem to be reacting.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" Bitch croaked scoldingly, which meant "Hey! That's master's dick that's inside you right now! Not everyone gets to have that inside them, you know - show some appreciation!"

You told your Froggit that, with luck, everyone in The Underground would get a chance to be fucked on your hard pole one day.

"Ribbit!" she replied, meaning "I know, but still! They should at least moan a little!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking..." the ghost replied as you continued your thrusts. "Ooo ooo oooo ooo ooo oooo oo oo ooo oo ooo…"

You told the specter to moan like they meant it.

"Sorry, but I don't really have much for reference..." the ghost replied drearily. "I've never had sex... or even felt aroused before…"

The revelation that the ghost you were trying to rape was a virgin frustrated you even more. You wanted more than anything to feel their tight, untouched pussy around you and her busted cherry's juice coating your cock as they screamed in pain and lust. You increased your thrusts as if that would somehow help you touch the untouchable, but it was all for naught. After a few minutes of fucking your daughter's gelatinous body while wishing it was really the ghost's, you orgasm finally overtook you and you fired your copious seed inside her body, filling her like her twin back at the Wiggle Room. It took a few moments for the ghost to notice this, however.

"Oh, you finished?" they asked as they floated out of your daughter's body. "Was I able to help you at all?"

You asked the ghost why they weren't enthralled to you like your other slaves were.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." they meekly apologized. "I guess you can't rape what you can't touch… I guess I'll see you later then… bye".

The specter then disappeared into thin air, leaving you alone with your slaves and a small CD player they left behind in the middle of the hallway. You picked up the small electronic device and smashed it against a nearby wall in rage, tears starting to form in the pits of your eyes.

"Ssssh, there there, Bab..." your daughter comforted as she patted you on the shoulder. "You've still got us, right? So what if one got away? There will always be more!"

"Ribbit!" added your Froggit slave as she patted your other shoulder, which meant "She's right! There are plenty of sexy monsters down here for you to rape! We'll find a replacement for that ghastly ghoul in no time at all!"

You sniffled and told them that, while what they said was true, you were still upset that you missed your chance to break in your first virgin.

"Don't worry, they'll be others out there" your daughter said as she reached into your pants pocket and took out the monster candy you had taken earlier. "Would a treat make you feel any better?"

You reluctantly nodded your head and she popped the little yellow disk into her mouth and kissed you, pushing the candy into yours as her tongue lovingly caressed yours. It tasted like a mixture of cherry and other flavors that weren't pinto beans, which was good enough to distract you from your failure - at least for the moment.

"Ribbit!" your Froggit said as she pointed towards your rehardening dick, which meant "See? Your cock's already up and ready to tear up the pussy of your next victim! I bet you'll make her feel so good, that ghost will _wish_ you were able to touch her!"

You nodded your head determinedly and wiped your tears from you eyes. She was right; you couldn't just sit there, wallowing in your own self-pity when there were so many cunts left unfucked in The Underground. That simply wouldn't do.

"That's the spirit!" your daughter said encouragingly. "Let's go show all those unknowing sluts out there who's really in charge of The Ruins! Oh, I almost forgot; what do you want me to do with the cum you filled me with? Do you want to become a grandparent, or should I save it for later?"

You thought it over for a few moments before replying that she should hold onto your semen for now. You had a feeling that you could find better uses for it later on down the road.

"If you say so" she said as she lovingly caressed her bloated, semen-filled stomach. "It'll be hard to resist splitting with all this scrumptious food in me, but I'll do my best!"

You and your slaves then continued down the hallway until you entered another room, where you saw a pair of identical-looking cyclopes in red dresses guarding a large door. You immediately gave yourself an eyeful of their enormous breasts, and you started to imagine what they would be like squished beneath your fingers.

"Ribbit!" your Froggit whisper-croaked into your left ear, which translated to "See! What did we tell you? There's two of them right now!"

"Well, kind of" your Moldsmal whispered into the other. "Her name is Loox, and she's actually one monster split into two different bodies. On the downside, that means one less soul for you to corrupt. On the upside, having two bodies means she has twice the holes to fuck!"

You were about to thank your slaves for leading you to such an amazing looker, but Loox interrupted you before you could speak.

"Oh, is this human with you girls?" the Loox on the right asked politely.

"Ribbit!" answered Bitch, which meant "They sure are! They're our datefriend!"

"Wow, seriously? You're dating two women at once?" asked the one on the left.

"Yeah!" your daughter said as she clung tightly to your arm, smashing her gelatin breasts against your body. "They're our soulmate! We've never felt like this about anyone before in our entire lives! They… complete us, there's no other way to describe it!"

"I'm a little envious" Stated the one on the right. "They seem to be crawling all over you! They must really love you too if they're not fighting over you".

"Or fighting you either, since you're a human" added the first. "I really shouldn't be doing this, but for you, I'll turn a blind eye and let you on through".

You spoke up and told them you weren't going anywhere unless they were coming with you.

"Sorry, but I'm under orders from The Queen herself not to leave this post!" the Loox on the left explained.

"Granted, those orders are more than a few decades old, but I still intend to follow them as best I can until told otherwise!" added the one on the right.

You menacingly told her that you were the only person whose orders she was going to be following from now on.

"Hmmph! I don't like your tone!" the Loox on the left said as her face shifted to an angry expression.

"Uh… I don't want to hurt you, so could you just… go away and… leave me alone?" said the other as her face became sad and afraid, tears beginning to well up in her eye.

With a feral smile, you told her that she was going to be fun to break.

At this point, the sad one started bawling and the angry one menacingly took a step forward. You quickly snapped the fingers on your left hand and signaled your slaves to restrain the uncooperative half of Loox's bodies. She tried to put up a fight with using more deadly death glares as opposed to her average ones, but your Froggit was able to hold her massive eyelids shut while your Moldsmal engulfed the cyclops's limbs and held them in place.

"Hey, let go of me!" She demanded, struggling to free herself from your daughter's gelatinous body.

"Not a chance!" your daughter taunted, laughing with glee. "Just sit back and enjoy the show!"

"Wh-what are you doing?" The other one asked as you grabbed her wrist. "G-get away from me!"

Your only answer was to grab her dress and begin to pull. The cloth ripped like it was made of tissue paper, and revealed her enormous, bouncing breasts for you and your slaves to marvel at.

"Kyaah!" the scared Loox shrieked as she realized what you intended to do. "Stop! Just because they love you doesn't mean that I do! I don't like this!"

She was able to get herself out from your grip after a little bit of struggling, but all that did was cause her to fall onto her rear and give you better access to her white panties.

"W-w-wait, please stop!" She begged as you reached for them. "That's my favorite pair!"

She wasn't anywhere near strong enough to stop your powerful hands, however, and you easily lifted up her legs and slipped her panties straight off, which gave you a bird's eye view of her quivering snatch. You then placed them over the terrified girl's head to ensure that she didn't try to use her death glare on you as well.

"Great idea, Master!" your daughter called out as she reached under her captive body's skirt and removed its panties as well. "Here you go, Bitch!" She called, tossing them to your Froggit.

"Ribbit!" your other slave replied gratefully as she placed the underwear over the other Loox's eye, which simply meant "Thanks!"

"W-what are you planning on doing to me?" the scared Loox asked through her tears and panties while you undid your pants once again.

You didn't reply, and instead thrust two of the fingers on your right hand into her unsuspecting cunt while your left hand held her arms in place. You felt around for a hymen but, unfortunately, found none. You were understandably annoyed by this development, but continued thrusting into your soon-to-be slave anyway, who had begun moaning already.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" the angry Loox demanded from beneath your daugher. "It feels… weird…"

"That's Master finger-fucking your other body!" your Moldsmal explained, pouting a bit. "I'm so jealous! I've been raped by Master too, but I wish I had a pussy like yours so they could do something like that to me!"

"Ngh" the scared Loox moaned as you pressed even deeper into her precious cave. "T-take it out! I-I don't like this! It feels gross! Please!"

"Ribbit!" laughed your Froggit, which meant "Ha! I can see right through you! The truth is, you love Master's touch, don't you? You want them to shove even more of their fingers into your dripping hole? You want them to plow you with their powerful cock until you can't walk straight, don't you!"

"N-no!" the sad Loox denied. "T-there's no way I'd ever want that…"

"Yeah!" shouted the angry Loox. "You might as well just give up now!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you could see the look on your other face…" your Moldsmal mocked. "It's so slutty and wanton… your tongue is even hanging out! Soon, you'll be another one of Master's loving whores, just like us! Isn't that wonderful?"

"No, it's not!" yelled the angry one, baring her teeth as she redoubled her efforts to break free from your daughter's grasp. "How is rape supposed to be anything but awful? There is no way in hell you're ever going to catch me asking for-"

"-More…" the scared Loox suddenly moaned, so quietly you had to strain to hear her. "Give… give me more… please…"

"W-what?!" gasped the other Loox, her anger quickly turning into shock.

"I said, 'give me _more_ '!" the Loox repeated, her voice rising to a shout as she stopped struggling and allowed you to let go of her arms, which she quickly wrapped around your neck to bring you closer as her makeshift blindfold fell from her head. She stared at you with lust in her eye as you began to move you hand even faster in and out of her pussy.

"Looks like at least half of you is being honest with yourself!" your daughter remarked with a smirk.

"N-no! That isn't me talking!" the shocked Loox protested. "I'd never enjoy something like that!"

"Ribbit!" your Froggit countered, which meant "And yet there you are! Begging for it like the bitch in heat you really are! So stop lying to yourself!"

"Never!" the furious Loox beneath your daughter said at the same time the slutty Loox beneath you replied "Of course! Anything you say, Master!"

"Stop that!" the angry one yelled to herself as her breath began to grow ragged. "You're not… doing me any favors!"

"You say you're a watchdog, but all I spy is a slut waiting to break free!" your Moldsmal taunted as the angry Loox's face turned redder with each passing second. "Just give in! It's easier that way".

At that moment, you plunged your finger's into the horny Loox's cunt as far as they could go, causing both her bodies to scream out in pleasure as their orgasms overtook their minds. As this happened, you couldn't help but notice that her irises started turning a little bit red in color.

"Ribbit?" asked your Froggit, meaning "Well? Are you one of us yet?"

"F-f-fuck…" the angry Loox began to say, causing your slaves' hopes to rise, "... you..."

"Aww…" your daughter sighed, disappointed. "I thought we'd really gotten through to you… Don't you know that free will is overrated? Everything is so much simpler when you have someone like Master make all the decisions for you! You never have to worry about anything ever again!"

"Neither do corpses!" the trapped Loox countered, yelling defiantly. "I've taken on bigger and stronger bullies than you! I won't let you-"

"Fuck me!" the other Loox begged as she got onto her knees and spread her pussy lips for you, her arousal already dripping and forming a small pool on the ground between her legs. "Do it! Knock me up! I want to carry your children so badly, Master! Please, fuck me like the whore I am!"

"W-what?" the first Loox asked in horrified surprise. "No, I'm stronger than that! I'm not a cock-hungry slut!"

"You will be, when Master's done with you!" your daughter reassured her with a smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the Loox in front of you asked, already beginning to masturbate to the thought of you fucking her senseless. "Rape me! Make me yours! I'll do anything to have your hot jizz inside me! It doesn't matter what hole you choose, just fuck me!"

You told her that, while you weren't eye-sexual, you were willing to experiment. You then began to align the tip of your cock with your desperate cyclops's fuckhole, teasing the outside of her waiting lips with your tip. She whimpered like the needy slut she was, which only turned you on even more.

Before you took the final plunge, however, you spoke up and told your Moldsmal not to let Loox's other body feel left out. Your daughter, instantly understanding what you meant, began forming a phallus-shaped extension from her moldable body before lining it up with the horrified cyclops's pussy.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the now-frightened Loox asked as she felt your daughter press against her unprotected sex. "No, no no no-"

"Yes!" Loox's other body cried out in ecstasy as you bucked your hips forward and buried your cock in her waiting cunt. "Thank you, Master! I'm so happy you didn't listen to the other me! I didn't know what I was talking about! This feels so good! Yes!"

"Ugh… give it a rest already..." the other Loox said defeatedly as your daughter continued to pound her. "You're starting to make me think that I really am liking this…

"If you hate being fucked so much, then why are you thrusting back?" the cherry Moldsmal teased as she pressed her pseudo-dick even deeper into Loox's cunt.

"I'm doing no such thing!" she denied even as she ground her hips into your daughter's jello dick to better hit her g-spot. "I'm just… making myself more comfortable is all…"

Loox's other body, however, wasn't shy in the slightest about showing how much she enjoyed being thoroughly violated by you, and cried out lustfully every time her soaking cunt engulfed your rod. You could feel her folds wrap frantically around your cock and her clit press tightly against your crotch every time you thrust forward, as if her cunt had a mind of its own and was deliberately trying to make you cum as quickly as possible. Considering what you had seen in The Underground so far, it would not surprise you at all if this turned out to be true.

"More! More!" the wanton Loox begged, her eye rolling back as she eagerly fucked herself on your meat. "Give me all that you've got!"

The other Loox, meanwhile, was gradually relaxing her body as she allowed your daughter to reach ever deeper into her sopping pussy. Eventually the cherry-red Moldsmal realized that Loox's body wasn't fighting back anymore, and so let go of her arms and legs to put all her energy into fucking the cyclops into next week, the panties covering the cyclops's eye falling off as she threw her head back with a scream of pleasure. While this was going on, your Froggit was busily playing with herself, masturbating gleefully to the sight of her Master breaking yet another woman.

"Y-you think you've beaten me?" your daughter's Loox asked with what little defiance she had left. "As if… the only reason I'm fucking back is because I want to, you hear me? Not because you're in control!"

Your daughter giggled a little in response and increased the force of her thrusts.

"Don't listen to her, Master!" begged the Loox plunging herself onto your dick. "I'm your plaything! Your fuck-doll! I exist only for your pleasure! Please, use me however you see fit, Master!"

"Kiss-ass..." the other Loox muttered between pants and groans. "Just because they're... making you feel better than you've felt your entire life… doesn't mean you have to act like a complete pushover for Master…"

The moment that sentence passed Loox's lips, you knew you'd won. You stared gleefully into your whore's eye as her iris turned a bright, crimson red, signifying her complete and total surrender to you. She moaned as she began bouncing even harder than before on your pole. Your daughter's Loox gave a moan as she closed her own crimson eye and began pinching her nipples through her dress. Your Froggit had apparently had enough, as she crawled over to your daughter's Loox and began kissing her, an act which she quickly reciprocated.

You could feel your soul bursting with newfound power as you felt your climax approaching, which the Loox impaling herself on your shaft quickly noticed. You could feel her pussy grow even wetter around your cock as she doubled the pace of her thrusts as the thought of bearing your children drove her mad with lust and desire.

"I can feel it!" the submissive Loox cried out as she tried to spear her womb with your prick, the tip of which was continuously bumping against her cervix. "I don't know how, but I can! You're going to cum soon, aren't you?"

You nodded your head and told her to prepare to be a mother.

"Y-you're really going to do it?" she asked joyfully in between pants. "Thank you, Master! I promise to keep a close eye on her when she's born!"

"Tch" the other Loox scoffed as she broke her intense kiss with your Froggit. "I guess I'll let you knock me up… but only because you've been so nice to me… showing me what I was missing all this time…"

Finally, you felt your balls begin to burst, and you thrust one last time into her eager cunt as you fired off rope after rope of your thick seed into her womb. Your daugher saw this and quickly shifted around her insides to move her bloated stomach closer to her dick before spraying the entire load into the defiant Loox's hungry snatch.

"Yes! Thank you, Master! Thank you!" the submissive Loox screamed in ecstasy as she felt you fill her to the brim.

"God, there's so much of it…" the other Loox moaned, groaning at the feeling of being completely stuffed full. "You're lucky I have room…"

Just like that, you simultaneously impregnated both of Loox's bodies. You briefly wondered if this meant the resulting kids would technically be twins, but you pushed the thought from your mind as you stood up and presented your cum-soaked cock to the submissive Loox and told her that she wasn't done just yet. She immediately understood what you were suggesting and wrapped her lips around your dick to clean it off.

At the same time, your Froggit moved away from the other Loox, where she had been groping and sucking her exposed breasts, before standing up and presenting her own pussy to the corrupted Loox.

"Ribbit!" she said as she pushed Loox's head between her legs, which meant "Welcome to Master's harem! Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know about keeping Master happy and satisfied!"

While her Loox couldn't reply through a mouthful of amphibian pussy, you already knew that Loox was going to be a fine pupil.

"All finished, Master!" the submissive Loox said as she popped her lips off your cock, licking her lips to ensure she didn't miss any of your delicious cum. "Sorry again for resisting so much, earlier. I thought you were trying to pick on me, but you've really opened my eye to what I was truly meant for - being your personal cumdump!"

You told her that you would forgive her this time, but only if she promised to be a good little slave from now on.

"Aye aye, Master!" replied the submissive Loox giving a small salute; the other one merely mumbled something into Bitch's cunt as she continued to lick, the vibrations causing your Froggit to gasp with pleasure.

You smiled and told your slaves to get ready to leave; you still had an entire underground to dominate, after all! Both your Froggit and the defiant Loox looked disappointed that they couldn't finish, but didn't argue. They wanted to spread your seed even more than you did, and they knew it was their duty to help every step of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

 **Pacifist**

You waved goodbye to Loox as both bodies slowly shut the heavy stone gate she was guarding, sealing you inside the deeper catacombs of The Ruins. It didn't take you very long after leaving the doors to find, surprise-surprise, another rock puzzle. This one turned out to be a bit trickier than the others though, as you needed to arrange the boulders on the pressure plates in a specific order to lower a bridge over a river to get to the next room. It didn't take you long to realize they had to be arranged from smallest to largest, however, so while the puzzle was harder, it still wasn't rock-hard.

As you continued making your way through the desolate hallways of The Underground, you couldn't help but notice that the cold stone floors you were walking on slowly became dirtier and dirtier, until it was practically a dirt road, the rocks and stones on either side giving way to more dirt and, eventually, shrubbery. The moist dirt squished softly beneath your feet as you walked and filled you with determination to find the mysterious soil's source.

Eventually, your footsteps were joined by someone else's right before you turned a corner and saw someone approaching you from the distance. It was a woman, wearing a tie-dyed shirt - _and nothing else_ \- with green hair down past her shoulders, shiny orange skin, and a content smile on her face. She wasn't as tall or as busty as Loox's bodies were, but she was still much larger than you, and her large breasts still bounced healthily with each and every step she took.

"Oh!" she gasped when she noticed you, stopping in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Would you happen to be a human?"

You warily told her 'yes', fully aware of what happened the last few times you answered that question.

"Oh, praise the earth!" she gleefully crowed as she ran forward and pulled you into a hug that smashed your face into her ample cleavage. "You have no idea how long we've been waiting for someone like you to arrive! Our prayers have finally been answered!"

You reluctantly pulled your face away from her chest and asked what she meant by that.

"Oh, pardon my manners" she replied as she set you back down. "My name is Chlory, and my commune and I are responsible for growing most of the food in this part of The Underground! We've been in desperate need of help, and then you magically show up! It's an earthen miracle!"

You told her that, while you would love to help, you didn't exactly have a green thumb - at best, it was jade.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" she giggled. "Just come with me, and I'll introduce you to everyone!"

She then grabbed you by the hand and quickly pulled you down the dirt strewn hallways of The Ruins until you both rounded a corner and reached a massive room. It appeared to be a farm of some sort, with many other monsters like Chlory working away in crop-filled fields. The ceiling glowed with magical light from a series of yellow rocks set into the stone, which made it look like the stars had taken over the sun's job.

Chlory kept pulling you farther into the cavern towards a large tent in the center as the other girls paused in their work to stare at you and begin whispering to each other, as well as to the crops they were tending to. You could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying: "Human… fertilizer… ritual…"

Growing slightly concerned, you asked why they were talking to the plants. Chlory giggled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Well, it's normal for people to chat with their friends, isn't it?" she asked playfully.

You pointed out that plants can't talk.

"Hey, you're talking to me, aren't you?" She replied, just as playful as before as she crossed her arms, the movement smushing her breasts into her chest. "We Vegetoids may have louder voices than most of our friends, but I assure you that they are just as vocal as we are! You should try talking to them yourself sometime; they're great listeners!" She paused for a moment before adding, "Except for corn, which is pretty ironic since they have such big ears".

You asked why the Vegetoids were okay with eating and selling the crops as food if the plants were their friends.

"Aw, I know it sounds sad, but it's all part of the circle of life!" She merrily explained. "We try our best to make it up to them, though. Here, let me give you a tour and show you what I mean!"

She then grabbed your hand again and started pulling you in another direction, speaking placidly as your floating soul followed slowly behind you.

"Our commune takes pride in our humane farming practices." she exposited. "While our crops' lives may be short, we try our hardest to make them as fulfilling as possible with plenty of entertainment, recreational activities, and public services. Here, for example, is our state-of-the-art volleyball court!"

It truly was a volleyball court, with a Vegetoid acting as referee from the sidelines for an apparent match between a tomato and stalk of corn with only a single ear, the volleyball sitting unmoving on the ground beside the red fruit.

"That's Karen, by the way" Chlory whispered to you as she pointed subtly towards the cornstalk. "She's a uni-corn. Try not to make fun of her for it, she's very sensitive…"

You nodded in agreement.

"Good!" Chlory grinned and continued on, dragging you behind her as the tour continued. "Up next is our Vegetable Library, where our beautiful bounty can grow their minds as well as bodies!"

In front of you were several small stacks of books laid out across the ground in front of a series of fruits and vegetables, with a Vegetoid with glasses sitting nearby acting as the librarian. One of those vegetables was a potato sitting in front of a propped-up book depicting a bee sucking nectar from a flower.

"Oh, Steven, you naughty boy you!" Chlory chided with a dark-orange blush on her face. "You know the library isn't for that! Save that for when you're at home! Now then, over here is our world-famous water bar, where our citizens get together every once in a while to chat and enjoy the nightlife, as well as our specially-mixed beverages!"

Here there was just a water cooler surrounded by tiny tables, each of which had at least one fruit or vegetable beside it. At one table, there was a pair of grapes sitting across from what appeared to be a badly bruised banana.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stop drinking so much of that stuff!" she scolded the grapes, motioning to a small wine glass - full of crystal-clear water - next to it. "It's no wonder you got into another bar-fight… oh well, I guess 'live-and-let-live' isn't for everyone. Now then, onto the next area!"

The next area featured some beans sitting at tiny furnished desks with stacks of tiny dollar bills sitting in a plastic lunchbox nearby.

"This is our commune's bank, staffed with the world's best-trained bean counters!" she explained. "If you're ever in need of green, look no further!"

She then led you to one more area, where a tomato and a celery stalk were sitting in front of a pear in tiny furnished chairs.

"And finally, we have our F & V Marriage Counseling, where troubled couples can come to work out the rots in their relationships" Chlory explained. "We should probably give them some privacy, though; this session looks like it's getting pretty intense".

You nodded your head and continued following behind her, deciding to just play along.

"And, of course, what's a tour without a trip to our fabulous frisbee golf course!" Chlory said as she approached a purple disk sitting on the ground. "Heads up, Tiffany!"

She then tossed the bright frisbee over to a head of lettuce sitting on the ground nearby, which the disc collided with and sent the lettuce rolling a short distance away.

"Great catch!" Chlory congratulated. "Unfortunately, we don't have time to play a game right now; we have to get ready for the ritual".

You asked what she was talking about.

"The fertility ritual, of course!" Chlory replied happily. "We've had a little trouble growing food lately; our last harvest was actually the record low. But, with the ritual, we can guarantee that our fields will be the most will give us bountiful harvests every year!"

You asked what that had to do with you.

"Everything!" she vaguely responded. "You're the most important ingredient in this fertility stew, which is why I'm so grateful the earth was so generous to give you to us!"

As she said this, you noticed that the other Vegetoids had actually started to form a small crowd around the two of you. Their pussies peeked at you from underneath their shirts as they looked at you with amazement in their eyes, all of them smiling at you. A few of them even looked like they were licking their lips. You were getting a bad feeling about all of this, but decided to brush it off for now as you followed Chlory toward a large tent next to a potted blueberry bush in the center of the cavern.

"Oh, say 'hello' to my husband, Barry, by the way" Chlory said when she noticed the bush. "He's the sweetest blueberry bush I've ever met, and I love him berry much!"

You awkwardly waved at the bush as you were led past it and into the tent.

"Now, wait here while we go prepare the ritual! Don't go anywhere!" She asked, flashing you a grin before disappearing through the flap.

You looked around the tent and noticed several things; a small wardrobe filled solely with tie-dye shirts, a small sink below a wooden cabinet, a framed picture of Barry and Chlory happily hugging attached to the wall, and a white pillow sitting at the end of a bed of yellow flowers next to a large blanket. You deduced that this must have been Chlory's home, and decided that you might as well make it your home too while you were there.

You walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass from the cabinet above it and started filling it with water. You were halfway through the glass when you noticed in the mirror that one of the flowers in Chlory's bed was staring at you with a wide grin, which caused you to spray the water back out in shock.

"Spit takes? Really?" the tiny Flowey asked sarcastically. "And here I was thinking that even you wouldn't stoop that low".

You asked Flowey what she was doing here as you frantically protected your soul with your hands.

"Oh, I just heard through the grapevine that you were here and decided to pay you a little visit" she replied with a giggle. "So, have the vicious vegetarians tried to rape you yet?"

You told Flowey you didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb" she said with a smug look on her face. "You know as well as I do how this is all going to end. You give these people the benefit of the doubt and, right when you're most vulnerable, they stab you in the back! Hurts, doesn't it?"

Your eyes widened as you realized what she meant.

"Oh? Did you think I didn't know about all that?" Flowey asked curiously. "Oh no, there's no secrets between us… I know _everything_ ".

You told Flowey that maybe things will be different this time, that maybe they weren't planning to rape you in some sort of paganistic ritual they were preparing right now.

"Ha! Get real!" Flowey scoffed. "You saw the looks on their faces, how _hungry_ they were for you. You should know by now what comes next!"

You asked Flowey why she was telling you all this.

"Me? Why, I just want to help you is all" Flowey said innocently. "There is still a way you can get out of this, after all. When that carotene-filled bitch comes back in here, why not give her what she wants? Throw her to the ground and fuck her until she can't stand up straight! Show her that you won't let _anyone_ dominate you, and then show her limp body to the others as an example. Who knows, she might even enjoy it!"

You told her that was crazy.

"Is it? Is it _really_?" she asked with a wink. "Before today, you probably thought a world filled with giant monster women and magic was crazy, and now look where you are! You're _living_ crazy right now!"

You said that you would never stoop to doing something so low.

"Really? That hasn't seemed to stop any of _them_ from assaulting you, has it?" Flowey asked with a toothy grin. "Face it, in this world it's kill or be killed! If you don't make the first move, _they_ will!"

You screamed at the the golden flower that you would never, ever do something like-

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Chlory asked as she walked in and interrupted what you were saying. You pointed to where Flowey just was - only, the evil flower was gone, leaving behind only the flowerbed.

"Oh, so you took my advice!" She said, her face lighting up with glee. "See, I told you plants were great listeners!"

You laughed awkwardly in agreement and tried your best to push Flowey's 'advice' from your mind. After all, it's not like anyone from a community as peaceful as this one would ever do anything to try and hurt you.

"Anyways, you can come out now!" the orange woman proudly announced. "The ritual is all ready to go!"

You and your soul followed Chlory outside and saw all the Vegetoids in the commune - about fourteen of them - arranged in a circle. Each one of them was now entirely naked with the exception of white body paint, which formed little arrows and suns all over their bodies, all pointing towards and focused around their pussies. Chlory then removed her shirt as well, giving you a great look at her supple body and delicious looking breasts, all of which were also decorated with similar body paint.

"Alright then, get naked as the day you were germinated!" Chlory casually ordered, motioning towards your clothes.

You tried your best to hide your burgeoning erection as you told Chlory that you weren't comfortable with that.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have much of a choice in this" she said as she picked up some vines off of the ground. "Girls, why don't you help peel the human?"

You tried your best to run away, but you didn't make it two steps before you felt a Vegetoid's hands clasp around your free-floating soul, paralyzing you instantly. Two other Vegetoids then calmly walked up to you and started stripping you of your clothes.

"Wow, nice banana hammock you have there" one of them complimented when she saw your underwear, which barely concealed your hard cock. "But, sadly, it has to go too".

You heard a chorus of 'ooo's and 'aaa's as your turgid rod was revealed for the world to see. A few of the women even reached out and touched it to make sure it was real, wrapping their soft hands around it and lightly petting the head. You couldn't help but feel embarrassed as such a large crowd gazed longingly at your most private parts, but that somehow ended up turning you on even more.

Once they successfully dragged you to the center center of the circle of women, Chlory handed them the other end of the vines she was holding and used them to tie your hands and feet together. They then laid you down onto your back and let your long dick stand straight up in the center of the circle like a tiny maypole.

You asked the leader of the commune what was going on.

"I told you before: the fertility ritual!" was Chlory's response as she slowly stroked your cock. "Did you forget about that already? We are going to rape you and harvest your soul so that our fields can keep producing food for The Underground forever!"

You demanded to know how your soul was going to achieve all that.

"Don't you know?" Chlory asked as she smeared your precum into your urethra with her thumb. "Monster food isn't like human food. It's made up entirely of soul energy, which they get from Mother Earth herself! Unfortunately, we've been farming the same plot with no refills for so long that it's actually started to run out of soul energy… but then you showed up!"

She then took a break from her veggie tale to begin licking the tip of your dick, swirling her tongue around the head while her hands continued jacking your length up and down beneath it. After a doing this for a while, she took the rest of your cock into her mouth as well, and you could feel your glands bump roughly against the back of her throat. Despite being a vegetarian, you had to admit the woman was quite adept at eating meat.

"Mmm, so good…" she moaned after popping her lips off you dick. "Where was I? Oh yeah, your soul! With that thing fertilizing our fields, we'll have a virtually endless amount of soul energy to grow crops with! So, don't feel bad! You'll still live on in our hearts and in our stomachs".

You asked her how she could possibly consider this 'humane'.

"Well, it might not be humane farming, but it is human farming!" Chlory joked. "I know this is probably hard to accept, but dying is just a part of nature. Just think of it like… returning where you came from. You know, 'ashes to ashes, dust to dust'... the circle of life!"

You told her that you weren't ready to die yet.

"I know, but no one ever is" Chlory said before giving your cock one final kiss. "But, we'll try to make things as pleasant for you was we can. Alright girls, I think they're ready! Let's begin the ritual!"

With that, Chlory stepped aside and let another Vegetoid take her place, this one with her green hair tied up in long dreadlocks. She knelt down and placed her crotch up against your throbbing cock, and you could feel the lips of her cunt squeeze against your prick's head. Then, with one smooth thrust, you felt her dripping pussy swallow your entire pole whole and the tip of your dick knock against the mouth of her cervix.

"Mmm, it feels so good…" the hippie above you moaned as she started thrusting herself up and down on your shaft. "It's a bit like a water sausage… but even better!"

"Savor its flavor as much as you can, Sister" Chlory advised. "Your turn is almost over, after all".

"Hmm, just a few more seconds" the Vegetoid said as her beautiful painted breasts heaved up and down with every thrust.

"Now now, when we entered this commune we agreed that we would share everything equally, and that includes time raping the human!" Chlory scolded. "We aren't barbarians, after all!"

"Fine…" the Vegetoid moaned as she stood up and released your cock from her depths. "I hope they last long enough for a round two though…"

Before you had any time to recover, another Vegetoid had already lined up your cock with her snatch and plunged you deep inside. She didn't want to waste any of her precious time fucking you, and so she bounced her hips up and down like a woman possessed. You could feel her clit bounce against your pelvis every time your crotches collided, and let out a lewd moan every time this occurred. While this was happening, you could see the Vegetoid who first fucked you fingering herself violently back in the circle, her eyes glued to your wood as it pistoned in and out of her friend's cunt.

"Next!" Chlory announced halfway through one of your rapist's thrusts, cutting her off.

The horny Vegetoid let out a sigh of disappointment identical to the first woman's and slipped herself off your dick to take her place back in the circle. Your cock didn't even have time to cool off a little before it was inside yet another desperate monster girl, who humped just as eagerly as the first.

"Man, this is so bogus…" one of the Vegetoids said as she openly fingered herself while she waited. "At this rate, they're going to blow before I even get my turn! How's that fair?"

"Hmm, you do have a point… " Chlory said as she scratched her chin. "Well… I suppose the human isn't using their mouth for anything right now, are they?"

The waiting Vegetoid thought about this for a moment before rushing over and positioning herself above your mouth. She pressed her sopping cunt against your lips, which you tried your best to keep closed, but you eventually started running out of breath as she pinched your nose closed.

"C'mon, be a good kid and eat your vegetables!" She mocked as you opened your mouth to gasp for air - only to find her pussy being pushed into your now-open mouth. Unsurprisingly, she tasted like carrots. Surprisingly, you found yourself enjoying the taste as your tongue began to probe her inner cavern. She let out a guttural moan as she began gently bucking her hips against your face.

"I guess… this will do for now…" the Vegetoid on your mouth said through gasps of pleasure as she pinched her nipples. "I still want… my thirty seconds, though…"

It wasn't long until yet another woman was bouncing herself up and down on your cock, though you couldn't see exactly what she looked like as another Vegetoid took her place above your head and pressed her cunt to your open mouth. Knowing what would happen if you refused, you decided to just get it over with and started licking.

"That's the spirit!" Chlory encouraged as she saw you giving in to your captors. "'Just go with the flow, that's what I always say!"

Her words provided little comfort as you felt control over your soul slowly ebbing away as the rape continued. Every pussy you penetrated, every womb you poked, every clit you licked, you lost a little bit more control over your soul to these food-growing monsters.

"You can feel it, can't you? Their pussies trying to drain you for every drop of sperm you have?" Chlory asked, tilting her head as the Vegetoids rotated places again, this time beginning to passionately kiss each other as they raped you. "You want know what we were really preparing for while you were inside my tent? Well, those markings aren't just for show…"

You asked the orange woman what she meant, though your question was slightly muffled by the muff you were currently munching on. The sudden vibrations caused the Vegetoid over your head to break the kiss to moan with pleasure before returning to her partner with renewed vigor.

"What makes the fertility ritual so special is that those symbols make each and every one of us extremely fertile, so whoever you cum inside will undoubtedly be carrying your baby carrots after this".

You felt your cock twitch inside its current Vegetoid's cunt in response to her words, the thought somehow turning you on even more then you already were.

"And, not only that, it links each and every one of us as well!" Chlory continued, fingering her pussy and pinching her nipple as she spoke. "I wasn't kidding when I said that we share everything. When you impregnate one of us, you'll actually impregnate _all_ of us! Isn't that great?"

The Vegetoids rotated again and you felt your penis scream for another pussy during its few lonely moments in the air before it was once again engulfed by another eager cunt.

"Consider it another way you'll live on and be remembered once you're gone" Chlory said as she increased the pace of her fingers. "I'm sure with a face like yours, your kids will all be super cute! Don't worry, we'll take _good_ care of them!"

Finally, your cock just couldn't take it anymore, and you felt your balls begin to contract. The Vegetoid currently riding you let out a scream of pleasure as she felt your sperm shoot straight into her waiting womb, while all around you, the remaining Vegetoids gave similar cries of pleasure as they all orgasmed on the spot.

"Ah… I'm… I'm going to be a mother…" the Vegetoid currently riding your cock moaned in euphoric bliss as she lovingly rubbed her stomach, now bulging slightly from just how much cum you'd shot into her. "Thank you so much, human… you don't know what this means to me… I… I…"

Her sentence was cut off as tears started to form in the pits of her eyes, leaving wet tracks on her face as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Shhh, there there Nantes, it's alright" comforted Chlory as she patted the orange-skinned woman's shoulder. "Would you like to sit the rest of the gang-rape out?"

Nantes nodded quietly in between sniffles and wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up.

"Okay then" Chlory said before kissing the woman firmly on the lips and sending her on her way.

You politely asked if you could sit the rest of the gang-rape out as well, but Chlory just laughed.

"Sorry; I'd hate to beet a dead horseradish, but you're not quite done yet - and neither are we!" Chlory proudly announced. "Next girl!"

"Yes!" The first Vegetoid who'd ridden you said gleefully as she lined herself up. "Time to go for another round!"

She then impaled her pussy on your cock yet again, but this time with the added lubrication of your still wet cum covering your dick. This time she wasn't lackadaisy about her approach, and thrust herself up and down as quickly and as furiously as she could. She was able to reach climax in only a few seconds, and you felt her pussy contract and spasm around your length as her girl-cum sprayed all over your crotch. Again, every Vegetoid around you orgasmed on the spot, feeling the same overwhelming rush of pleasure. After that, she spent the rest of her turn lying lazily on your dick as she enjoyed the afterglow, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. When her turn actually ended, she was still so out of it the others had to drag her off your cock before someone else could take her place.

"Wow, that looked totally rad!" the next Vegetoid said you felt her lower lips kiss your dick. "I hope I get one as good as her's…"

While none of the others had a reaction to your prick as explosive as the first Vegetoid's, each of them came at least once as they rode your cock, causing more widespread orgasms from the rest of the group.

The last one to approach you was Chlory herself. She positioned herself above your dick before dropping down, her weight impaling her all the way into her womb. She gave a shriek of pain and pleasure before she began bucking herself up and down, not being gentle in the slightest.

"Yes… Yes… I can tell that you're almost there!" she groaned around her panting as she humped her hips even harder than before and groped her tits. "Don't worry, this isn't really a 'goodbye'. You'll live on in your children, and in your soul!"

You tried holding out for a little bit longer, but you ultimately couldn't stop yourself from pumping her womb full of sperm one final time as everyone orgasmed again before everything started to turn black.

The last thing you heard were the words "Praise the earth!" shouted by the entire commune as they rode their euphoric high.

 **Save Loaded**

When you came to again in the room on the far side of the previous rock sliding puzzle, you felt a wave of disappointment wash over you and your soul begin to droop in sadness. In spite of your best hopes, Flowey was absolutely right. The Vegetoids did end up assaulting you after all, just like everyone else. You briefly considered just breaking into a sprint to see if you could just run past the Vegetoids, but then you remembered just how many of them there were in the commune. There was no way you going to escape once they noticed you.

Was this it? Were you just going to be endlessly raped by the Vegetoids, again and again and again? No, there had to be a way around this, and you set your mind to try and find another way out. You briefly considered what Flowey suggested, but the keyword in there was 'briefly'. You knew you could get out of this without resorting to any kind of violence. Instead, you thought back to the reason they raped you in the first place: their crops.

The Vegetoids weren't cruel people, you knew that. Hell, they thought even something as disgusting as _celery_ had rights. They only attacked you because they felt they had to, because otherwise the farm would die off, and they - and probably quite a few other monsters - would starve. In their situation, you probably would have done the same thing. You just wished there was some way you could avoid being raped and revive their crops at the same time…

Then, like a truck driven by a rabid monkey who just had his license revoked, it hit you. You remembered that Chlory told you monster crops were made entirely out of soul energy. When your daughters, Lima and Bean, were born a little while ago, they said that they were able to split because of how much soul energy was contained within your semen. With a plan now in mind, you proceed on your way to the commune to tell them about your new idea.

It didn't take you long to reach the same corner where you first met Chlory, but this time she didn't look as surprised to see you as she did the first time.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped when she spotted you. "So the vision was correct after all!"

Curious, you asked the commune leader what she was talking about.

"A few minutes ago, Mother Earth herself blessed me with a vision" she said grandly. "A vision of this very moment! She told me that a human would be here to help us, and so it came to be! It's an earthen miracle!"

You tried not to show how nervous hearing that story made you.

"Come, child!" Chlory said as she took hold of your hand. "Allow me to introduce you to the others".

The two of you eventually arrived back at the commune, where the farming Vegatoids once again looked at you in bewilderment and whispered to each other and their leafy friends, though you didn't point it out this time.

"Come now, we have to prepare for the fertility ritual!" Chlory explained as she dragged you and your soul through the farm.

Managing to gently remove your arm from her grasp, you told her that, if she was having problems with crop fertility, you might have your own solution.

"Really?" Chlory gasped as she stopped in her tracks. "Well, come on, spill the beans! Not literally of course, though. That would be cruel, not to mention wasteful…"

You hastily explained to her your plan, but, in retrospect, you probably should have worded it a tiny bit better.

"Jerk you off into into a corn field?" she asked, repeating your master plan. "Well… Okay… but you're nuttier than a fruitcake if you think this will actually work".

You then walked over to the nearest cornfield and dropped your trousers, revealing your flaccid dick for the entire commune to gawk at. You didn't feel as much embarrassment this time though, and slowly began working yourself to full hardness, with a bit of Chlory's help. You noticed more than a few Vegetoids start to masturbate as you did so, clearly aroused by the sight of your oddly familiar prick. One in particular - Nantes, if you remembered correctly - seemed to be especially interested in your penis as she gently rubbed her stomach while she stared, as if she could still feel the bulge from the last time you visited.

After a few minutes of constant pumping, you released your load all over the rows of corn in front of you, painting them white and creating a small puddle in the soil. The effect was instantaneous. The corn started growing like crazy, new stalks shooting up and sprouting new ears before your very eyes; within thirty seconds the field was absolutely full of tall, healthy corn stalks, and some stalks were still growing.

"Oh my gosh!" Chlory gasped as she marveled over your miraculous results. "There's so much of it… you're a real corn star!"

You told Chlory that you had a feeling it would work on her other crops as well.

"Really? That's as cool as a cucumber!" she exclaimed. "It's looks like we'll have to wait a little while before you can go again though…"

You replied by saying that she wouldn't have to wait at all before you reached for a nearby tomato and took a bite out if it. In only a few seconds, your dick was already hard again and full of cum to spray all over the next field.

"Wow…" Chlory said, at a complete loss for words. "It's your human soul, isn't it? It's somehow amplifying the soul energy you're consuming and converting it directly into sperm! Would… would you mind fertilizing the rest of our fields too?"

You said that you would be honored to.

The Vegetoids then let out a collective cry for joy and started dancing and hugging each other as their impending famine was finally prevented. More than a few of them started making out on the spot, moaning into each other's mouths with both love and lust. Once they were done with each other, they turned their attention towards you and lifted your body up above them like a bright orange mosh pit as they all carried you back to their tents. You had a feeling that they were going to make the most of your stay there at the commune.

"Oh, are you going to cum soon?" one of the three Vegetoids currently licking your shaft asked in a sultry voice as she lifted her head. "Hold on, let me get the cup!" She got up and ran to another tent as the remaining two continued their ministrations, one sucking the head while the other ran her tongue and hand up and down the shaft.

After taking you back to the main tent area, the Vegetoids immediately got to work extracting as much semen from your balls as they could. You'd already cum ten times, but a ready reservoir of produce supplied by Chlory made it so you were instantly ready for another round every time.

"Here it is!" the Vegetoid announced as she placed a glass cup in between her breasts and knelt in front of you, her tits thrust forward to allow better access. "All right, let her rip!"

You groaned in relief as your cum splashed into the cup, a few drops landing on her lips which she licked off with a sexy smile. Even though you felt completely spent after each orgasm, you came so much this time that your sperm actually overflowed the cup and started running down the orange woman's bare tits. The other Vegetoids moved in and made a show of cleaning it up, often licking her nipples or outright sucking on them before beginning to heatedly make out, leaving you alone with the now-clean Vegetoid holding the cup.

"Good job!" she said graciously as she felt the weight of your semen in the glass. "This should be good enough to fertilize the last of the crops. Thank's again!"

She then leaned forward and gave you a sweet kiss on the cheek before getting up to deliver to the remaining plots. Most of the Vegetoids' fields were overflowing with produce; the few that hadn't been treated yet were easy to spot since they were the only ones not completely overrun with plant growth.

"Good news!" a nude Chlory announced as she approached you and the horde of naked women surrounding you. "I checked some of the soil that you fertilized, and the plots should have enough soul energy in them to last at least a thousand years! It's not a permanent fix, but it'll do for now".

You replied through gasps for breath that you were just happy to help.

"Nonsense!" Chlory retorted. "You did more than just give us some extra food today - you gave us hope, and for that you deserve to be rewarded. Girls! Today, in honor of our new friend, we are going to have a feast!"

The other Vegetoids once again burst into cheers at this announcement before quickly moving to gather as many fruits and vegetables as they could and to prepare pots, pans, and dishes to serve and cook as much food as possible. Chlory, meanwhile, went back behind her tent and retrieved a massive black quilt, easily a dozen feet across, which she laid on the ground in front of you.

"Don't forget your dates, everyone!" Chlory called out to her frantic friends before turning to you with a sexy look on her face. "You know, me and my husband have an… _understanding_ with each other, and I don't think he'd mind if we went to the feast together. What do you say?"

"W-wait…" Nantes abruptly said behind you before you could properly answer. "I-I was actually going to ask them to be my date too…"

"Well well, it looks like you have quite the conundrum on your hands…" Chlory pointed out playfully. "Two beautiful women want to take you to the feast at the same time. Whatever shall you do?"

You told them that when life gives you lemons, you treat the lemons nicely because they were a gift and you don't want life to be offended. In other words, you'd be more than happy to be both of their dates for the feast, if they'd have you.

"Free-love, eh?" Chlory asked seductively as she wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "I like the way you think~".

"T-thank you" Nantes said as she sat down beside you and leaned softly against your naked body. "I'll be sure to be the best date that I can be!"

It turns out the Vegetoids were masters at cooking, and so they were able to prepare the entire feast in only a matter of minutes. Strewn out in front of you was a breathtaking assortment of sliced fruits, boiled vegetables, soups and stews, freshly baked bread, and delectable looking desserts. You knew right away that you wouldn't be able to eat too much of it since monster food had the habit of filling you up almost instantly, but you were determined to enjoy as much as you could anyways.

You reached forward to grab a slice of apple from a plate in front of you, but found your hand slapped away by Chlory at the last second.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the orange-skinned woman teased as she wagged her finger in your face. "Allow us…"

She then reached for the apple slice herself and brought it to her mouth, rubbing the edges of it sensuously around her lips and her tongue delicately licked the side before carefully holding it between her teeth and leaning towards you. While you loved apples, you normally didn't like bobbing for them, but you decided to make an exception this one time as you brought your mouth up to hers and snatched the slice from her lips, though not before leaving a quick smooch behind as thanks.

"My turn!" Nantes declared eagerly.

You turned around just in time to see the orange girl finish pouring a cup of grape juice between her breasts while her other hand tightly held the glistening orbs together.

"Drink up!" she gleefully announced, thrusting her chest forward.

You did as you were told and started sipping the sweet liquid from the Vegetoid's makeshift cup. When it started to run empty, you brought out your tongue as well to lick up every drop that you could. Nantes couldn't help but moan wildly as you did so, her eyes beginning to glaze over with lust and desire. You could feel her legs kneed together beneath you as she desperately tried to hide and contain her mounting arousal.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped onions?" Chlory asked from behind you. "She's not your _only_ date, you know~"

Turning, you were greeted to the beautiful sight of the commune leader laying on her back, her stomach and breasts decorated with slices of various fruits. Pineapple rings surrounded her nipples, while banana, kiwi and strawberry slices were arranged in a sun-like pattern on her stomach, and it was all topped of with a ripe-looking cherry resting on her navel.

"Go ahead and dig in!" Chlory said as she gave you a sultry wink. "It's all on me~"

You first brought your hungry mouth to Chlory's right breast, teasing her nipple through the pineapple ring and causing her to breathe raggedly before you slurped the tangy fruit off of her bosom. She expected you to move on to the other one as well, but instead you latched right back onto her right nipple and started to suck aggressively, catching her off guard. She was caught even more off guard when Nantes latched onto her other nipple, which caused her to writhe in pleasure so much she nearly lost the fruit resting on her abdomen.

"Oooh, you like my taste that much?" she asked through a haze of arousal. "Well, the station's empty for the moment, but I know a place further south you could go if you want to keep looking…"

You and Nantes nodded silently to each other before sliding your tongues down Chlory's fruit-laden body, licking up slices and fruit juices as you went and sending shivers up Chlory's cellulose-filled spine. Nantes was the one who ended up taking Chlory's cherry, but you didn't mind that much - you had your eye on something much tastier.

"Oh, what are you- _ugh!_ " Chlory moaned as you brought your head down to her moist pussy and gave her lower lips a thorough kiss, complete with a bit of tongue. "Wow, you really _are_ hungry! Well, don't mind me! Eat as much as you want!"

You followed her advice and brought out your tongue to lick Chlory's bean, which twitched happily beneath you with every lap. Nantes, meanwhile, was going to town on her breasts again, causing Chlory to moan in ecstasy at the overlapping stimulation. You would have kept this up for much longer, but then you started to feel the effects of all the food you had eaten beginning to take hold. Your balls were being filled with so much extra sperm that they had nowhere to go, and you felt it begin to throb as it searched desperately for any kind of relief it could get. Finally, you realized you couldn't take it anymore and sat back up to try and jerk yourself off.

Your dick wasn't nearly as patient as you were though, and started firing like a fountain before you could even touch the thing. Ropes of sticky cum shot forth in great spurts, most of it landing in the giant collection of food or on Chlory's body in front of you. You expected to be done after the first dozen or so shots, but you had eaten so much food that your balls were able to replace each shot of sperm as soon as it was fired. By the time you were done, Chlory was practically bathing in it while the rest of the feast was a sea of white sperm atop fruits and vegetables. None of the women there seemed to be upset by this, though. If anything, they were delighted you had added even more flavor to their meal.

"Mmm…" Chlory moaned as she scooped some of your semen from her breasts onto her hand and brought it to her lips while Nantes licked as much of your cum off the rest of her body as she could. "Thanks for the dressing, but I think it's about time we moved onto the main course… Girls! It's time to let your love flow _free_!"

At this announcement, all pretense of this being a regular meal fell away, and the Vegetoids - who had all been watching the proceedings with lust in their eyes - let out a collective shout of glee before they threw themselves at their dates and started having sex. For some of them, this involved making out feverously with one another while their fingers pounded one another's snaches, drool and girl-cum flying everywhere as they ate each other's faces. For others, this involved shoving their long, phallus-shaped 'dates' directly into their dripping cunts as they joyously fucked themselves silly using sperm-coated vegetables.

You watched all of this in amazement before a mouth - gently holding a grape between its teeth - pushed against yours. You returned the kiss as you took the tiny fruit from Chlory's mouth, staring into her lust-filled eyes as she moved closer to you, smushing her breasts against your side. Nantes, meanwhile, had started to kiss your shaft, which was rapidly growing stiff again from both the sight of the orgy in front of you and the energy from the grape you'd just eaten.

"Do you like it~?" Chlory whispered in your ear as she ground her sopping entrance against your thigh, soaking it with her juices. "We're doing all of this for you, after all~; it would be a shame if you weren't enjoying this…"

You moaned as Nantes's hot mouth engulfed your cock before she started to bob her head up and down.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'..." the commune leader said before reaching over and beginning to tease Nantes's other lips, causing her to groan around your prick. The muffled sound sent pleasurable vibrations up your shaft before she really began her ministrations by deepthroating you. You gave another moan as you felt your head slip into her throat and saw her throat bulge from your thickness as she struggled with her gag reflex, her throat constricting around your cock in waves as she swallowed and you gasped.

After a few seconds, she pulled back and gasped for air before swapping places with Chlory, aggressively mashing her lips against yours as Chlory lifted herself up and began lowering herself onto your cock, Nantes's copious amounts of saliva acting as a great lubricant as you gave a mighty thrust up into her cavern.

Chlory's eyes went wide and her head flew back as she screamed, her girl-cum splattering your abdomen before she began bouncing up and down frantically, moaning with each thrust that knocked against the entrance to her womb as she began to rapidly rub and knead her clit; Nantes, meanwhile, climbed up higher on your body and presented her breasts, which you began to fondle and suck as she groaned - which turned into a shriek of surprise and pleasure as Chlory shoved two fingers into her snatch.

The two of them continued like this for a while - Chlory fucking herself silly on your cock as she orgasmed again while continuing to finger-fuck her partner-in-pleasure, who now had three - make that four - fingers shoved up inside of her as you continued to suckle on her tits and grope her ass as she melted into your body from all the pleasure she was feeling, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

As all of this was going on, the rest of the Vegetoids either licked each other's cunts or lay on their fronts, asses in the air as they continued to fuck themselves with vegetables. One pair was using a long cucumber as a double-dildo while they scissored each other, moaning every time either one of them moved. The whole commune panted and moaned, sweat and female juices dripping off of every single one of them as they watched your lewd display and continued their own in the name of thanking you.

It wasn't long after that you finally came, splattering Chlory's insides with so much cum that her stomach bulged like Nantes's had as she screamed in absolute ecstasy before sliding off your cock, her weight pulling her entire fist from Nantes's cunt and causing the other Vegetoid to orgasm as well before falling across your chest, exhausted.

"Wow… there's so much..." Chlory panted, looking up at you as she lay down on her back, fondling her own breasts as your cum continued to pour out of her ravaged pussy to form a quickly-spreading puddle of white between her legs. "You know… I was actually putting off having a kid because of the impending food shortage… but, since we now have so much… I wouldn't mind having some… I hope you don't mind…"

You told her that you'd be more than happy if she had your children. After all, it was the least you could do after that amazing experience.

"H-hey…" Nantes said nervously as she lightly tapped you on the shoulder. "Can I have your kids as well? I mean, if you don't mind, that is…"

Her eyes looked ravenously towards your penis as she talked, her hands once again rubbing where her bulge had been the first time you knocked her up. It was clear that she wanted to feel that bulge again, even though she didn't remember the last time you'd impregnated her.

You told Nantes that it simply wouldn't be fair if Chlory received all the special treatment. She was your date too, after all.

"Really?" she said excitedly, her eyes lighting up as she laid down and spread her legs to reveal her snatch, already dripping with arousal. "Thank you so much! I promise to take good care of them!"

She then spread her pussy lips wide to give you a look at her waiting hole, which twitched softly as she imagined what it would be like to have your pounding against her cervix and filling her womb.

"Well, don't just stand there~" Chlory teased as she walked up behind you and wrapped her hand around your cock. "I know the first bite is with the eye, but don't hold back any longer! Go ahead and taste her!"

She then lined your dick up with Nantes's pussy and shoved your hips forward. You could hear Nantes cry out with joy as your rod bottomed out inside her, though you couldn't hear her that well over the cacophony of orgasming Vegetoids merrily fucking each other around you. You tried to pull your hips back to begin your first thrust, but the orange woman's legs instantly wrapped around your waist and pulled you back in before you got very far.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Oh, praise the earth!" she shouted as she bucked her hips against your crotch as she tried to plunge your cock as deep inside of her as it could go. "It feels like it was made to fill up my vag! Please! Thrust harder! Fill me up, and give me my first child!"

You didn't have to be told twice, and enthusiastically met the rabid woman's thrusts. It was a little difficult keeping up with her at first, but Chlory made sure to help you out by moving her hips in time with yours right behind you to give you a little extra push.

"You're already going to cum, aren't you?" Chlory whispered into your ear as she ground her clit against your back. "That's okay, we all bite off more than we can chew sometimes. Go on, fill her! Give her what she wants!"

" _Yes!_ " Nantes shrieked, her girl-cum rushing down your thighs as her legs held you even tighter. "Give me everything you've got! I want it all!"

Even though you came just a minute ago inside Chlory's eager cunt, you already felt your balls begin to stir again as your climax approached, and this time it felt like it was going to be even stronger than before. When you finally came, you really did shoot every last drop of semen you had inside the insatiable girl, your backed-up reserves finally emptying out completely. The Vegetoid kept her legs firmly locked around you the whole and made sure that not a single drop was spilled.

"Oh goddess!" Nantes moaned in absolute bliss, her stomach bulging out like Chlory's as she felt her womb fill up with your cum. "So… Full…" She groaned, rubbing her distended stomach like she could feel her child already growing inside her. "Thank you…"

You were about to tell her that it was no problem, but your mouth didn't seem to respond properly. Your eyelids began to droop as your body was overtaken with exhaustion before everything went black.

"Pathetic" you heard a familiar voice say through the darkness. "So you got lucky this time… but all you're doing is making things harder for you in the long run. But, I know you'll follow my advice eventually… it's only a matter of time…"

When you woke up, you found yourself laying on a familiar flowerbed underneath a familiar blanket, with your soul resting comfortably on your pillow beside you while a still-naked Chlory washed dishes at her sink nearby.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" she teased as she turned around and revealed her bountiful breasts and bulging stomach. "Feeling rested?"

You asked how long you'd been asleep.

"Only about half an hour, actually" Chlory replied. "We didn't want to wake you, so we moved you in here while we finished the feast. I think my friends should be starting to clean up as we speak... oh, that reminds me!"

She then went back outside and returned with a small burlap sack, which she handed to you with a wide smile on lips. You looked inside and saw it was filled entirely with blueberries.

"Barry had plenty left over after we fertilized the soil in his pot, so he told me to give you these as 'thanks' for giving us another child. You should have seen the look on his face when he heard the news!" Chlory explained, chuckling. "I assume you have to be going soon though, huh?"

You nodded in response.

"Such a shame... you would have made such a great addition to the commune…" Chlory sighed, disappointed. "But, it's your choice. Feel free to come back any time you want, though! We'll always be happy to give you another feast~" she added with a wink.

 **No Mercy**

Once she had finished collecting herself, Loox opened the door for you and the rest of your slaves, shutting the door behind them after everyone was through. Once she was done, both of her bodies immediately latched themselves onto both of your arms, rubbing their breasts against your body affectionately as you walked. You, of course, didn't have any problems with this, but seemed that she wasn't the only one who wanted to be up close and personal with you as you traveled.

"Hey, back off!" the still clothed Loox - who you'd taken to calling Catty for simplicity - shouted as she pushed Bitch away from your right arm.

"Y-yeah…" the submissive Loox - who you'd started to call Racks - stuttered meekly as she fended off your daughter, Cherry, from your other arm. "It's my turn to be with Master…"

"Ribbit!" complained your Froggit, which meant "That's not fair! We've been in their harem longer than you, so we should be the ones who get to hold onto them!"

"Well, you snooze, you lose!" Catty mocked as she stuck out her tongue. "Better luck next time!"

You responded to the defiant Loox's comments with a quick slap to the face, telling her to be nicer - they were all your slaves, so they would all get a turn holding on to you.

She didn't cry out in pain like you expected her to; that's what Racks did. Instead, Catty cried out in pleasure after the strike, and looked like she wanted more.

"Oh, Master…" Catty moaned seductively as she placed a hand on her stinging cheek. "I think maybe you should punish me some more… I haven't learned my lesson yet…" She punctuated her request with what you thought was supposed to be a sultry wink, though it was hard to tell since she only had one eye.

"No, please don't…" Racks begged from your other arm. "I mean… you can if you want to… you own my body, after all, but… that hurt so much!"

"Hey, did anyone ask for your opinion?" Catty demanded, glaring at her other body, who squeaked and shied away as Catty turned back to you. "Go ahead, Master! I always wondered what my eye would look like if it were black!"

"Wow, you sure are eye-polar, aren't you?" Cherry joked, raising an eyebrow made of jello.

"No I'm not!" Catty shouted back angrily while Racks quietly admitted "I guess so…" as her eye teared up a bit.

"Iris my case" Cherry said with a laugh. "Now then, let's get going. There are only so many hours in the day for Master to rape people, you know!"

Both of Loox's bodies reluctantly agreed and they both walked alongside you as Cherry and Bitch led the way. You didn't get very far before being halted by another annoying rock puzzle, but your newest slave leaped to start solving it before you had time to finish rolling your eyes.

"Don't worry, Master - I know how to solve this one!" Catty declared as both she and Racks moved forward to start sliding the boulders around. "I'm so happy I won't have to reset this stupid thing ever again…"

"Although, it does hold a lot of fond memories..." Racks sighed nostalgically as she worked on her half of the puzzle. Catty grunted in response as she moved the last rock into place and the door opened.

Once they were done, you called Loox's bodies over to you to receive their reward. For Racks, you delicately caressed the side of her head as you gently kissed her lips and told her she did a good job as you squeezed one of her tits. For Catty, you roughly pushed her down to her knees and pulled down your pants to reveal your hard cock, which you violently shoved into her throat, causing her to gag and choke violently at the unexpected intrusion, though she quickly began getting into it.

"T-thank… you… Master…" Catty said between coughs when she managed to pry herself off for a second before returning to her duties as your personal cocksucker.

"Ribbit…" Bitch croaked jealously nearby as she fingered herself, which translated to "Lucky whore…"

You pointed out that Racks wasn't busy at the moment, and looked like she could use some loving, seeing as how she was gently masturbating to the sight of her other body bouncing her head up and down as she tried to deepthroat your cock.

"Ribbit~" your Froggit croaked sultrily as she approached Loox's nude body, meaning "Oh, you bring up a good point, Master~"

"Wait, what are you doing?" Racks asked as Bitch pushed the cyclops the the floor. "I-I'm not sure if I- _augh_!"

Racks was cut off when she felt the Froggit's long and dexterous tongue begin to lap against her exposed and vulnerable pussy, which caused her to wimper in bliss. Bitch licked at her folds for a few more seconds before pulling her tongue back - and then thrusting it all the way to the back of Racks's cunt, the tip bumping against the entrance to her womb before lashing it around violently, stimulating every last inch of the cyclops's pussy.

"N-never mind…" the submissive Loox groaned as she allowed Bitch to piston her thick tongue in and out of her quaking pussy. "You can do… whatever you want… with me…"

"Ribbit!" Bitch declared, meaning "In that case, finish what you started earlier!" as she rotated herself so her dripping snatch was above Racks's face.

"Okay…" Loox's submissive body said before tentatively sticking her tongue out and beginning to lap at the green woman's wet folds.

While this was going on, Catty continued pushing your cock further and further down her throat while her left hand held it carefully in place. She didn't seem to care that it was making breathing difficult, all she cared about was giving you as much pleasure as she could with her aching throat. Her other hand was busy plunging fingers in and out of her gaping snatch under her dress as she imagined her lower lips wrapping around your length as well. Suddenly, those fingers were joined by another, even wetter hand, which immediately went about pulling and teasing the one-eyed girl's clit, while its owner's other hand pulled down her shoulder straps and began pinching and pulling at her giant tits.

"Hey, don't forget about me~" Cherry whined playfully as she kneaded Catty's button between her fingers, which caused the cyclops to moan lustfully and send vibrations shaking through your cock. "Do I have your permission to use her other holes while you're busy, Master?"

You groaned and simply nodded your head in response, as you were too focused on Catty's tongue swirling around the base of your prick to give a detailed reply.

"Thank you, Master~" your daughter whispered sexily as she started molding a portion of her lower body into another phallus. She didn't stop there, though, and molded a second pseudo-cock above the first so she could ravage both of Catty's holes at once. The defiant Loox didn't notice any of this, however, as her eye was solely focused gauging your reactions so she could make sure her blowjob was the best it could possibly be.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Cherry declared as she lined up her hemipenis with Catty's entrances before shoving them in all the way at once. Catty had been expecting Cherry's assault on her pussy, but the invasion of her ass caught her completely by surprise.

"Oh my god!" Racks shouted in pleasure and pain as she felt her other half being filled to the brim while Bitch continued to fuck her with her incredibly long tongue. "It hurts so much! I-it feel like it's tearing my ass apart Please, stop!" She was silenced as Bitch shoved her cunt into her mouth, silently ordering her to get back to licking.

Catty, meanwhile, seemed to be loving it, groaning in masochistic bliss and increasing her efforts to fully swallow your cock as Cherry continued to thrust in and out of her tight holes, the lovely pain from her ass causing her pussy to become even wetter than before.

You noticed that this made Catty slow down her blowjob, however, and that was simply unacceptable. So, being the kind and generous person that you were, you grabbed onto the back of the cyclops's head and started moving her head yourself, using her mouth and throat as if it were nothing but a cheap sex toy as she choked and gagged. Her eye showed nothing but happiness as you did so, though, and she tried best to show her gratitude by running her tongue up and down your length as you savagely fucked her face and throat.

"Mmm, this one was quite the catch, Master…" Cherry commented as she slapped Catty's bulbous rear, causing her to grunt with pleasure as her ass cheeks stung and turned red as Racks gave a yelp of surprise. "She likes it both rough _and_ gentle! A real two-for-one, if I do say so myself!" she added as she smacked Catty's other side for good measure, eliciting another yelp from Racks.

"I-it doesn't matter what I like…" Racks whimpered as she pried her mouth away from your Froggit's pussy for a moment. "Master can have me however they want, whenever they want…"

"Ribbit!" Bitch croaked angrily as she shoved her cunt back into the cyclops's face, which meant "No, keep going, slut! I'm starting to get close!"

You could feel your own climax begin to approach as well, and doubled the pace of your thrusts into Catty's hungry mouth. By now, her eye was rolling back from the lack of oxygen as tears streamed down her face. Because you didn't want an unconscious - and thus, useless - slave on your hands, you finally removed your prick from her throat just in time to spray your load all over her face.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she struggled to catch her breath, your cum running down onto her breasts as she spoke.

"Th-thank… you… Master..." She gasped, her eye still rolled back. "Y-you… give the b-best… rewards…" Cherry, not caring in the slightest about Catty's health, continued to pound both her holes from behind, stimulating her even as she recovered her breath.

"Oh god, oh my god!" Racks called out through Bitch's pussy as both her and Catty's pussies started to contract. "I feel like I'm about to explode!"

"R-ribbit!" Bitch moaned, meaning "M-me too!"

Bitch and Loox's bodies all came a second later, spraying a torrent of juices all over their respective partners as they all let out deep, guttural groans of carnal pleasure. Watching your slaves cum together as a harem was a beautiful sight to behold, made even better by the feeling of their souls becoming even more bound to yours.

But then, you noticed that there was something off about your soul. As your servants climaxed together, it started beating faster and faster, to the point where you thought you might actually be having a heart attack. You were about to call your slaves for help when it suddenly started slowing down. When it's pace finally returned to normal, you noticed that it was slightly bigger than before, and you could feel a newfound power start coursing through your veins.

You had reached LV 2.

You weren't sure how you knew this, or even what that meant, but you were distracted by a sudden tingling sensation surrounding your flaccid cock. Without any prodding or encouragement by you, it had already started returning to full hardness, and you could feel your testicles start to produce sperm at a faster rate. Not only that, but your dick seemed to be a little bit longer than before too.

"Ouch…" Racks moaned as she disentangled herself from Bitch's grip and stood up, rubbing her throat and ass. "That really hurt…"

"Oh, shut up!" Catty said as she shakily got to her feet and approached her other body. "You know you loved it~"

Before Racks could respond, Catty leaned in and silenced her submissive half with a kiss, which Racks eventually began to return, moaning and leaning into her masochistic half's embrace. You briefly wondered if this counted as incess or masturbation, but your thoughts were cut off by the sound of clapping.

"Bravo!" a mysterious voice applauded near the door that used to be locked by the rock-moving puzzle. "That was quite an impressive show!"

You turned around and saw a woman with green, leaflike hair and orange skin standing in the doorway, clapping her hands with a smile on her face. She was about your Froggit's height, and was wearing a colorful tie-dyed shirt - and nothing else. You found yourself staring at her pussy as you imagined bending her over and fucking her silly, but her words pulled you out of your fantasies.

"I've never seen anyone outside my commune show such a dedication to free love before in my life!" the strange carrot woman continued as she entered the room. "My name's 'Chlory', by the way. I hope you don't mind that I was peeping in on you. I know it's rude, but I just couldn't resist!"

You told her that you weren't upset, but you were curious about what she meant by her 'commune'.

"Oh, that's where me and the other Vegetoids live" she happily explained. "It's where we grow food for this section of The Underground. Would you like to go see it?"

Your cock throbbed at the idea of an entire town filled with sexy women just like Chlory, all begging to worship your dick, but you tried your best to hide your enthusiasm as you answered 'yes' and put your pants back on.

"That's great!" Chlory said happily. "I'm sure everyone would love to meet you and your girlfriends! Don't worry about them judging you, by the way. We certainly aren't strangers to polyamory~" She added a wink to her last sentence before she turned around and started walking, beckoning you to follow. You and your slaves did, with you staring at her ass as she walked, imagining it stuck into the air in submission to you as she begged for you to fuck her.

"So, Master, what's the plan?" Cherry whispered as she slid up next to you. "Should we attack as soon as we get there, and hold them all down as you rape them one by one? Oooh, I'm jiggling just thinking about it!"

You whispered back that you had a plan, and that she and the others should just follow your lead. Your daughter nodded in understanding before falling back in line behind you with the other slaves.

"Here we are!" Chlory announced as you all entered a large, dirt-filled room with glowing yellow rocks attached to the ceiling to act as lighting and crop fields for as far as the eye could see. "I know it's not much, but this is what we Vegetoids call 'home' - feel free to make yourselves comfortable!"

"Oh, hey there, Chlory" a dreadlocks-wearing Vegetoid greeted as she carried a wicker basket filled with potatoes, though she stopped to stare at you in surprise. "Is that a human right here?"

"You bet your stele it is!" Chlory announced. "And… those are their _four girlfriends…_ isn't it incredible?"

You wanted to correct her about Loox, but decided that it didn't really matter in the end, especially since you actually had way more girlfriends than that.

"Wow… they must be really gifted…" the other Vegetoid said dreamily, as if imagining all the things you could do. "My name's Nantes, by the way. Nice to meet you!" she added, putting her basket down to shake your hand. "Are you here to help with the fertility ritual?"

You asked what she was talking about.

"Oh, that's right!" Chlory said as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "We've been having a bit of problem growing food lately because we've been tilling the same soil for so long, but you shouldn't be worrying about that right now. Instead, why don't you come by to my place and you can show me exactly how you made so many women fall for you~"

Nantes let out a disappointed sigh as soon as she heard this.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get your chance during the ritual!" Chlory said as she comforted her friend. "Until then, I want to get to know our guest… _up close and personal_. So, what do you say?"

You told her that you would love get more intimate with her while you continued staring at the tasty looking pussy that peaked out from beneath her shirt - the pussy that would soon be begging for your cock inside of it.

"Perfect!" Chlory announced as she clapped her hands together. "Make sure we aren't interrupted, okay? I want to make sure I get the full experience~"

Nantes nodded in response before Chlory grabbed you by the hand and started leading you towards a large white tent in the center of the cavern. You noticed that there was a potted blueberry bush sitting next to the tent flap outside, which Chlory took care to address before entering her tent.

"Oh, this is my husband 'Barry', by the way! Be sure to say 'hi'!" she quickly explained before entering her tent. You just shot the plant a glare before following her, not liking the idea of someone - or even _something_ \- else having a claim on your future property. You made sure to subtly flip the plant the bird before you closed the flap - you didn't want anyone peeking in on you while you got to work breaking her.

"So, let's get this party star-" Chlory began to say before you cut her off with a hand to her mouth.

You told her that, while it was cute that she was so willing to have sex with you, you ultimately didn't care whether or not she wanted it - she was going to get it either way.

"What do you mean?" she asked, starting to get nervous.

You responded by telling her that love was overrated, and that you'd soon shower something that felt much better than that.

"Hmp! I don't like your tone!" the carrot huffed as she started to get steamed. "I changed my mind! Normally I make love and not war, but I'm willing to make an exception for you. Get out before I kick you out!"

You responded by grabbing onto her shoulders and pushing her down onto a nearby bed of golden flowers. She tried to cry out for help, but you made sure to keep at least one hand over her mouth at all times as you glanced around the tent for something you could use to restrain her. Your gaze eventually fell onto an oddly convenient vine on the floor next to the flowerbed. Why it was there was beyond you, but it would do nicely.

"Hey! Let me go!" Chlory tried to say through your hand as you turned her around and started tying her hands behind her back. "Help! I'm being raped!"

By now you had enough of the woman's whining, and reached for a plate of fruits and vegetables sitting next to the flowerbed as well, taking an apple and shoving it into her mouth to shut her up as you got to binding her legs as well to ensure she stayed that way.

Your feast was almost ready to eat. All you had to do now was tenderize it a little, and you knew just the tool for the job. You took off your clothes and laid down on top of the helpless woman, your thick cock pressed tightly between her ass cheeks.

"Mmmph!" she tried to speak around her apple-gag as you began rubbing her irrigation ditch with your dick. She tried in vain to struggle out of her bonds, but they were simply too tight. "Mmmph! Mmmmph!"

You mockingly said that you weren't sure what she was saying. Did she say she wanted you to rub even _harder_?

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" came her muffled reply as she violently shook her head 'no.'

You told her that she was the boss and increased the speed of your thrusts, which caused the frozen vegetable to start writhing beneath you. Then, you lowered your cock and slipped it in between her thighs, the lips of her cunt rubbing over top of your dick as you pistoned in and out.

"Hmmgh!" Chlory cried through her gag as she tried once again to call for help, but nobody came. All her friends outside heard was a moan of pleasure.

"Wow… Sounds like she's really enjoying herself with the human" one of the Vegetoids said as she quietly fingered herself underneath her shirt. "They must be really talented".

"Ribbit!" croaked your Froggit dreamily, which meant "Oh, you have _no_ idea. By the time they're done, all that woman will be able think about is our datefriend's cock!"

"Ngh… I can't wait to get my turn too…" another orange woman said as she kneaded her breasts.

"Oh, don't worry" Cherry assured them. "They have more than enough LOVE to go around…"

Back in the tent, you began to feel the commune leader's pussy begin to grow moist over your cock, which allowed you to slide in and out of her thighs even easier. She still had a defiant look in her eyes, though, and that encouraged you; they harder they resisted, the better it felt to finally break them.

Finally, you brought your dick back out from between her legs and started lining it up with her juicy lower lips. This caused Chlory to start panicking, and she desperately tried to crawl away from your cock using her chin. She didn't get very far before you grabbed onto her arms and held her in place as you prodded her depths with your length. As you expected, this slut was no virgin, but she was still surprisingly tight.

With your penis perfectly aimed, you finally thrust your hips all the way forward and impaled Chlory's pussy onto your length, causing her to cry impotently into gag as she felt her new Master's dick press up against her cervix. You could tell by the way she spasmed around you that it felt amazing, but her eyes started to well up with tears regardless of this fact.

Once you were fully inside her, you brought your face up to hers and licked the tears off her face, which she reacted to by trying to headbutt you. You just laughed and said you admired her enthusiasm before you began fucking your soon-to-be slave in earnest.

"Rgh! Mrgh! Mrrgrr!" Chlory grunted what you were sure was a mouthful of unpeaceful obscenities as she felt your spear begin to tear her cunt apart. Her upper body was clearly quite angry with you, but could tell that you were winning over her lower body, as her pussy grew more and more wet every time your prick knocked against her womb. Eventually her hips started to grind back against you, much to the surprise of the entangled Vegetoid.

"Mmph? Mmph!" she moaned through her gag as she wondered why her body was moving without her permission. She wondered if she was going crazy; your dick felt good, but it didn't feel _that_ good… did it?

Eventually Chlory stopped struggling altogether, and merely let you pound her tight muff as she lay quietly on the bed of flowers in front of you. Deciding that she deserved a reward for this, you reached back over to the plate of food and retrieved a long, orange carrot that perfectly matched Chlory's skintone. Then, without any warning, you plunged the orange stick directly into Chlory's unsuspecting asshole, which caused her to yelp through her fruity gag and her pussy to squeeze even tighter around your prick.

"Hmmph!" Chlory whimpered softly as she tried to beg you to take the vegetable back out and more tears fell down her face, but you didn't carrot all what she wanted. After all, her wants and desires would line up with yours soon enough.

You resumed fucking your captive once again, alternating between pressing your cock into her pussy and shoving the carrot into her ass. This caused Chlory to moan even louder against her gag and made the other Vegetoids outside stare at the tent, wondering just how good the human would have to be for her to be enjoying it so much.

Eventually you could tell that something finally broke inside the orange-skinned woman, and her cries of distress devolved into true groans of pleasure. You knew better than to trust the Vegetoid just yet though, and kept her limbs firmly bound as you kept pounding her into submission, occasionally twisting the carrot in her ass for good measure. It wasn't until she turned her head to look at you with nothing but love and lust in her eyes that you knew your job here was done.

Carefully, you reached over and removed the apple-gag from your new slave's mouth and asked her how she felt while also telling her to keep her voice down.

"I… feel… amazing… Master…" she responded, breathing heavily. "Thank you… for binding me… these vines… feel so wonderful…"

You asked if she was sorry for trying to call out for help.

"Oh, yes!" she immediately responded, still gasping for air. "I didn't know… how good it would feel… if I just gave in… but you sure showed me… huh? You made me feel better… than my husband ever did… If you asked me to marry you… I'd do it in a heartbeat! Screw Barry!"

You questioned if this meant she'd help you take over the rest of the commune.

"Of course!" she replied as she tried to grind her clit against your crotch. "They should learn how peaceful it feels to become your slave! It would be a shame if they missed out on this!"

You congratulated her on being a good little Carrot and resumed your thrusting, taking a fistful of her hair in your hand to help you thrust.

"Oh god, you're pulling at my roots!" the veggie screamed out in pleasure as she ground against you, trying to force your cock deeper into her body. "But it still feels so good! Go on, pound me harder! Plow my fertile fields with your thick hoe as much as you can!"

Thrusting harder, you told her that she was the true ho here.

"Yes Master, I am your ho! Please, plow my fields some more! Plant more seed in me, make me yours! I want it all!" she said as both of your orgasms arrived at the same time. "Yes! I'm cumming!"

You could feel your rod begin firing blasts of your fertile seed into her womb as her pussy contracted and spasmed around you. You could feel your newfound virility take effect as well as you felt even more cum pass through your cock than usual, which filled Carrot's womb to the brim and created a small bulge in her stomach.

"Oooooh…" She moaned, going limp in your arms from the pleasure. "So… full… Thank you, Master… I'm sure our child will be just as beautiful as you are…"

You told her that it would be a shame if your kid didn't have any friends to play with, and that she should help you make them some playmates.

"Of course… anything you want… Master…" Carrot panted.

Quietly, you carefully explained what you wanted her to do.

When you re-emerged from the tent, the crowd of Vegetoids that had gathered around the tent burst into a round of raucous applause.

"Wow, it sounded intense in that tent!" complimented one of the commune members. "You really must have loved her good!"

"Oh, they did…" Carrot said as she rubbed the bulge on her stomach where your baby would soon be growing. "But, that's not why I came back out here - I came out here to tell you all that I will be bearing the human's child! And, in honor of this wonderful occasion, the human and their girlfriends will be preparing a feast in their honor!"

The Vegetoids mumbled to each other skeptically at this announcement.

"Are you sure about that?" one of them asked. "Shouldn't it be us throwing them a feast, and not the other way around?"

"Nonsense!" Carrot replied firmly. "They volunteered to cook the food themselves, and as their gracious hosts, we mustn't refuse their offer. Now, run along and gather as much food as you can! This is going to be a big one!"

"Okay, it looks like the stew is almost done" Catty said as she stirred a large pot over a fire within Carrot's tent. "Is the special sauce ready yet, Bitch?"

"Ribbit" your Froggit replied as she continuously circled her long tongue around your exposed penis, which meant "Almost! Just a few more seconds!"

You felt your cock begin to cum exactly a few seconds later, right on cue, and you quickly positioned yourself over the stew to ensure every last drop landed in the pot.

"Okay, that should to it!" Cherry said as she put the lid over the pot. "It smells so good… I'd eat it all myself right now if I could!"

You reminded her that sharing was caring, and that there'd be plenty more semen to share once the commune was all yours.

"I know, I know…" she replied as she and your other slaves picked their dishes. "It's just hard to resist, you know? Once someone's tasted your cream, they can never have enough!"

"Shh, keep it down! They'll hear you!" Catty hissed, glancing around. "Let's just get this out there before they realize what's really going on".

One by one, your slaves exited the tent with their pots, pans, and plates of food and arranged them on the large black quilt Carrot had put down just outside, the rest of the commune gathered around it.

"Alright everyone, make like a shovel and dig in!" Carrot announced as she grabbed a cum-covered cherry and took the first bite. Most of the other Vegetoids soon followed suit, and stuffed their mouths fruits and vegetables that, unbeknownst to them, was drenched in your sperm.

"Mmm, this tastes pretty good!" one of the Vegetoids asked as she licked your cum off of her fingers. "I've never had this kind of dressing before. Is it organic?"

You told her that, yes, it was _very_ organic.

"Really?" asked one of the few Vegetoids that hadn't started eating yet - Nantes, you think her name was. "Then why aren't you eating any?"

You stuttered for a moment before you replied that you simply weren't hungry, and besides, you wanted them to try it first and see what they thought of it.

"Come on, lighten up girl!" the Vegetoid next to Nantes said as she nudged her friend's shoulder. "What are you afraid of? That it's poi-... poi-... is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

Several other Vegetoids nodded, beginning to shift uncomfortably as a sudden heat flared to life under their skin. They tried cooling off by removing their tie-dyed shirts, revealing their beautiful bodies, but all that did was make them feel even hotter, and hornier as well.

"More…" one of the Vegetoids said as she fingered herself with one hand and shoved sperm-coated grapes into her mouth with the other. "I must… have more!"

Several others began following her example, beginning to cram sperm-coated food into their mouths while the rest of the commune watched in shock. It wasn't the hornieness or the complete lack of modesty that bothered them… it was the dazed, dead look in their eyes while they ate.

"W-what's going on here?" Nantes asked nervously as she turned to you. "What did you do to them?"

Your response came simply in the form of a deep, guttural laugh. You didn't answer because you knew it was already too late.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Nantes said as she and her two other friends said as they stood up from the quilt and made towards the nearest exit. Your loyal watchdog, Loox, was already waiting for them there, however.

"And where do you think you're going?" Catty asked accusingly.

"Y-yeah…" Racks added meekly. "It's rude to leave without finishing your meal, you know…"

The three Vegetoids tried to just walk around Loox's bodies, but they were struck by paralyzing eye-beams the moment they tried.

"Please, don't do this!" Nantes begged helplessly on the ground. "Just let us leave!"

"Oh, what as that?" Catty asked sarcastically as she reached into her dress and pulled out several handfuls of green leaves. "Lettuce leaf? Well, if you insist~"

She then stuffed the leafy greens into each of the Vegetoid's mouths, gagging them, before she picked up their bodies and dragged them back to the center of the commune. There, Vegetoids were wantonly licking up every drop of your 'sauce' they could find, even going as far to fight each other over slices of fruit covered in the most jizz.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a shame…" Carrot bemoaned as she watched her former friends dragged in front of her. "I was hoping to make this as painless as possible, but I guess we'll just have to do things the hard way with you three. Don't worry, you'll feel so much better by the time this is over".

"Hey… Chlory…" one of the drugged Vegetoids said over the sound of her fingers pistoning in and out of her snatch. "What's going on? I feel so funny…"

"That, my sisters, if the feeling of true liberation!" Carrot proudly proclaimed. "When we were in my tent, the human showed me the error of our ways. Instead of practicing 'free love', we should really only love one person! Master!"

"Oh goddess!" another Vegetoid moaned as she tugged on her hard nipples, her pussy dripping with arousal. "I'm so horny, I can't think straight!"

"That's okay!" Carrot replied. "It's not like you'll be thinking much now, anyways! Master is going to make all of our decisions now, and my mind has never felt more peaceful because of it!"

While this was happening, you watched Nantes slowly and painfully crawl her way over to her basket of potatoes. When she arrived, she carefully spat out the leafy greens that were gagging her and asked the produce for help.

"Please, save us!" she begged the spuds. "You guys are our only hope!"

The potatoes merely stared back, their eyes uncaring.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Catty scolded as she started dragging the Vegetoid back.

"Nooo!" Nantes cried out, her fingers leaving trails in the soil as she was pulled away. "Why? Why have you forsaken us, my friends?!"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Catty said as she hit her with another eye-beam before laying her down on the ground with her two friends, both of whom were frozen with fear and horror as they watched the commune as they once knew it come crumbling down.

Their fear and horror increased when you whispered into Carrot's ear, causing her give you a sultry grin before running off to her tent; she returned a few seconds later, vine in hand as her grin widened.

It didn't take long to tie her up; in fact, it went even quicker, what with Carrot not struggling and telling you where the ropes felt loose. Within a minute, she was completely tied and bound, once again in a squatting position.

"Oh, Master~" she moaned, the mere feeling of the vines against her skin turning her on. "I've been a naughty girl... I betrayed all of my friends... Turned them into horny sluts... Please, punish me, Master!"

You grinned and quickly slapped her bare ass, still slightly red from last time, causing her to moan in ecstasy before you pulled down your pants and shoved your dick as far as it would go into her waiting pussy.

" _Agh~_! Thank you, Master!" she cried out as she felt your cock return to the edge of her womb. "Your wonderful seed is more than my spoiled fields deserve! I'm such a dirty ho!"

You told her that, while she may have been dirty, you'd never resist plowing a good ho when you had the chance.

"Yeah, that's right!" Carrot replied. "Did you hear that, everyone? Master is going to plant their seed in all of your fertile fields! Isn't that wonderful?"

Nantes looked on in horror as her drugged friends nodded in agreement, still lost in a haze of lust as they continued to search for any missed cum. The terrified Vegetoid once again tried to crawl to safety, and you had to give her credit for being so determined. Still, your patience had limits, and you ordered Loox to make her stop resisting.

"Right away, Master!" Catty said dutifully before turning to her other half. "You heard them! Get to work!"

"Oh… okay…" Racks replied as she knelt down between the Nantes's legs and started to tentatively lick.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Catty said as she shoved her other body's mouth into the paralyzed woman's snatch. "You know you need to eat your daily dosage of fruits and vegetables, and now's the perfect chance!"

"Ngh… you… fucking weeds…" Nantes swore as she pretended not to enjoy the feeling of Racks's tongue pressing against her folds. "I'm sure… we'll get out of this… somehow…"

"And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?" Carrot asked as you continued plowing into her, her cunt squeezing around you just as tightly as ever. "Do you really think 'Mother Earth' is going to save you? She's not nearly as worthy of worship as Master is! Just give up, and enjoy the pleasure! You'll have so much more fun that way!"

While this was happening, you subtly motioned toward the remaining two rebels, and Bitch and Cherry immediately knew what to do. Bitch hopped her way over to the closest Vegetoid and plunged her tongue into her unprepared vagina, which caused her to cry out as she felt it reach all the way to the back of her cunt before it started to violently thrash around. Cherry, meanwhile formed another hemipenis and obediently started raping the other one, who impotently tried to escape from beneath her as the plant-girl felt her ass stretched to the limit.

"Hey, I think I can feel my eyesight improving…" Racks pointed out in between licks of Nantes's sopping pussy. "I guess what they say about carrots is true…"

"Oh my goodness!" Carrot gasped as she felt your prick hit the mouth of her already bloated womb again and again. "It's like my heart is going to beet right out of my chest! I don't know what feels better; your cock, or these amazing vines! You're all so lucky that you're going to feel this pleasure yourselves soon! It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt! I-I'm already cumming again!"

Just like that, Carrot's pussy began to spasm once again around your cock, but this time you didn't fire an extra helping of baby batter into her. No, you weren't fucking her to get off - you had much _bigger_ plans in mind.

"H-hey…" one of the Vegetoids drunk on your seed said as she tugged on your sleeve, having crawled over to you. "C-can I have a turn too? Please… I-I want to feel your seed inside of me… down there…"

"Me too!" added another, which was immediately followed by "Me three!" and a chorus of other numbers.

"Now now, sisters" Carrot chided as she felt your cock still throbbing within her. "You'll all get your turns... but, why don't you make things easier for Master, and form a line?"

The girls did just that and laid down on the ground side by side, their legs spread back and their pussy lips held open by their fingers. Seeing so many eager cunts lined up like a row of crops just for you filled you with determination, and you pulled your dick out of Carrot to begin seeding the first woman in line.

"Hey… what are you girls doing?" Nantes asked as she held back a lustful moan as Racks sucked on her clit. "You can't let them do this to you… this isn't love… it's slavery…"

"I know!" the Vegetoid beneath you cried out as you plowed all the way to her cervix. "And if feels so much _better_ than love! Go ahead, Master! Make me yours!"

While this was happening, you glanced over and saw the jealous look on the next Vegetoid's face as she played with her clit. She clearly wanted more than anything to have been the first person in line, and she took out that frustration on her ripe bean beneath her. Deciding that you might as well indulge in a little finger food while you were there, you surprised the impatient woman by shoving two of your fingers into her cunt without any warning. She didn't seem to mind, though, and ground her pelvis into your hand while you continued to fuck the first lucky Vegetoid, whose eyes had already started to roll back.

The other women further down the line had taken to shoving whatever they could find - cucumbers, eggplants, corn ears - into their hungry twats while they awaited your seed. Many of them closed their eyes as they tried to imagine that the vegetables in their pussies were really your hard cock tearing into them, but they could all tell by the way your Vegetoid thrashed beneath you as you fucked her into next week that there simply was no beating the real deal.

"Ooh, you're starting to like it, aren't you?" Catty asked as she watched the _ecstasy_ of being eaten out shine through on Nantes's face. "Don't try to deny it! I have an eye like a hawk, you know!"

"No… it's just… a trick of the eye…" Nantes moaned even as her orgasm was quickly approaching. "There's no way… I'd ever enjoy this…"

"Oh, okay then…" Racks said as she removed her mouth from the woman's orange pussy.

"W-wait!" Nantes called out in disappointment as she was denied her orgasm. "What are you doing?"

"What? You said that you didn't like it, right?" Catty asked cattily. "So, I stopped".

"No! Please don't!" Nantes begged as she felt her cunt starving for the climax she knew was only seconds away. "I was _so_ _close!_ Please, keep going! I'll do anything you want!"

"Do you swear to love and obey Master for the rest of time? To bear their children, and obey their every command?" Catty asked as she rubbed one of the paralyzed woman's exposed nipples.

"Yes! I'll do anything they want!" Nantes shouted, which sent shivers of lust and power through your soul and through your cock. "And I'll do whatever you want too… Mistress…"

"Mistress?" Catty asked in surprise before grinning. "I like the sound of that!"

"I don't…" whimpered Racks as she returned to licking Nantes's pussy. "It sounds like a lot of responsibility…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll take good care of her… for Master's sake…" Catty told her other half as she positioned her pussy over Nantes's mouth and lowered her hips. "If you want me to keep licking you, though, you better return the favor!"

"Yes! Of course!" Nantes replied, though her words were slightly muffled by Catty's dripping cunt in her mouth. "Anything you say, Mistress!"

The other two Vegetoids who tried to escape also gave into their captors at about the same time, crying out for more as their Mistresses taught their pussies their true place in the world. Before today, they had all tried their best to see everyone as equals, but now they knew that they were nothing compared to your personal slaves, and even less in comparison to you.

The feeling of all these women begging to be in your harem made you to buck your hips even faster into the dazed Vegetoid beneath you, causing her to let loose a cry of absolute pleasure as she nearly came.

"You're going to cum, aren't you?" she asked as she felt the head of your prick throb against her womb. "Go ahead, Master! My fields belong to you and only you! Let me carry your seed!"

You thrust your hips one last time before you cock started to water her fertile womb, filling her completely. This caused her stomach to bulge out a little, just like Carrot's had, as she showered you with thankful praise and kisses. After making sure that your seed had been fully planted, you pulled your still-hard dick back out and moved down the row to the next girl. This was going to take a while, but you had a feeling that you had all the time in the world.

"Ugh! It feels too good!" Nantes cried out as your cock conquered her pussy. "Thank you for raping me, Master! I can't believe I tried to run away from this!"

The other Vegetoids watched this while their hands rubbed their swollen bellies, each imagining what their children were going to look like. Carrot felt herself fill with pride as she looked over her pregnant sisters. Thanks to her, they all belonged to you now - fourteen happy, pregnant slaves for you to command.

Finally, you felt your orgasm begin to overtake you and you pumped your seed into the last remaining Vegetoid as she let out a joyful scream of bliss and wrapped her arms lovingly around your neck.

"Thank you…" she moaned as she your thick sperm flowed within her. "I promise to bear the fruits of your loins, and to take good care of them…"

"You did it, Master!" Carrot congratulated as tried her best to applaud, though that was difficult since her hands were still bound behind her back. "This calls for another celebration! What's your favorite food, Master?"

You told her you had a fondness for cherries, which caused your nearby daughter to blush slightly.

"Perfect!" Carrot responded. "Everyone! You know what to do!"

The other Vegetoids responded quickly as they each went about their task. Two dug a large hole in the ground with their hands while another retrieved a small brown seed. She then dropped the seed into the hole and filled it back in with dirt while another woman poured water onto it with a watering can.

"There we go!" Carrot announced proudly. "When that tree sprouts, you'll be the only one allowed to eat from it! All of it's cherries will belong to you, and you alone!"

You thanked her for the gift, but told her that you weren't planning on staying for much longer. This response elicited a saddened groans, until you told them that you were leaving to spread more of your seed. This declaration cheered them up instantly, and they each wished you luck on your journey.

"Can I come too?" Carrot asked eagerly. "What if another girl tries to run away from you? If you bring me along I can tie them up for you to fuck!"

You told her that was a wonderful idea, and began to untie her wrists and ankles. Instead of putting on her old tie-dye shirt though, Carrot told you to wait for a second before running inside her tent. A few minutes later, she returned.

Her entire form was decorated with green body paint forming a series of vines that twisted down her arms and legs, and up to her neck and the edges of her mouth as if she was being bound and gagged with a collar around her neck. The only parts of her body untouched by the paint were her gigantic breasts and her vag, though the leaves of the vines surrounding them seemed to point them out.

You told Carrot that her new wardrobe suited her well as you handed her the vines she was previously wrapped up in, which she curled up and tossed over her shoulder to carry them with a smile.

"Oh, I knew you'd love it, Master!" she said. "I designed it with you in mind, after all!"

Before you left to explore the rest of The Ruins, you called Nantes over to you, and she obediently complied. You told her that you admired her determination, and that she was to be the new leader of commune while Carrot was traveling with you.

"R-really?!" she gasped, surprised at her sudden promotion. "Thank you, Master!"

You also told her that, as the leader, she had to wear some different attire than the rest, at which point you glanced at Carrot. Your painted slave got the idea and grinned before leading her sister-slave into her tent to give her a makeover. A few minutes later, she emerged with paint covering most of her body in a manner similar to Carrot's paint. The vines also curled up and down her arms and legs, but left her large breasts, her abdomen, and most of her torso untouched. Her neck, however was painted with a thick vine collar that, from a distance, seemed to be choking her.

"Thank you, Master! Olive my new look!" She thanked as she fondled herself; the rest of the Vegetoids, in the meantime, had been making some adjustments of their own to their attire.

They still wore their original tie-dye shirts, but now those same shirts were sleeveless and cut high enough to show off the bottom of their breasts, while the neck holes were widened so the shirts would hang from a single shoulder. When they were finished making their subtle changes, they each lined up by the exit to wish you goodbye.

"So long, Master!" one of them called as they waved. "Come back soon~"

"Yeah! We'll have plenty of food for you if you ever decide to drop by, and we'll save any 'fresh meat' we find just for you!" added another, winking at the words 'fresh meat'.

You smiled and told them you were looking forward to your next visit before you and your personal harem walked out the exit and into the next area of The Underground. Even after corrupting all of those women, your appetite wasn't sated just yet; you had to have _more_.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

 **Pacifist**

The members of Chlory's commune were all very sad to hear that you were about to make like a tree and leaf, but they ultimately accepted your choice and wished you well on your journey. Nantes even gave you one more longing kiss for 'luck' just before you left, taking your hands and rubbing them against her newly pregnant belly as a way of showing 'thanks'. It was almost enough to make you consider staying, but you knew you had to stay determined. You were going to make it back home, no matter what happened.

Unfortunately for you, the door that now blocked your path appeared to have other plans. It was very similar to the other stone doors you'd encountered so far, but this one didn't seem to have any nearby pressure plates, nor any guards that could open it for you. Instead, it just had a strange symbol imprinted onto it, the very same one that was on Toriel's dress: a circle with flanked by two angelic wings above three small triangles below. You placed your hand on one of the runes, and it suddenly started emitting a strange, blue light. When you touched it again, the light faded away.

You eventually realized that it was a combination lock of some sort, but you didn't know the passcode. You considered going back to the commune to ask for help, but you had already walked a long ways from the village and you didn't want to hike all the way back. But, after fiddling with the lock for almost half an hour, you patience began to wane and yourself wishing, for the first time in your life, for another rock sliding puzzle.

Finally, you finally managed to guess the right combination of glowing runes; they all had to be glowing except for the circle in between the wings. You briefly pondered what all that meant, but your thoughts were quickly distracted by what you saw on the other side of the door.

Up until now, The Ruins had been mostly a series of claustrophobic corridors, but even the openness of the Vegetoid commune couldn't compare to the vast space you suddenly found yourself in. It was a city. A real, enormous city with skyscrapers, roads, street signs, and even a castle in the distance, all of which was made out of the same purple bricks that lined every hallway of The Ruins. One of the street signs you saw helpfully informed you exactly where you were.

"Welcome to Home!" the green sheet of metal greeted in white lettering, though the word 'to' had been faded to the point of being nearly illegible.

At first you thought you had somehow made it back out to the surface, but a closer look at the 'sky' revealed that it was really just another ceiling embedded with the same glowing stones the commune's ceiling did. It was after noticing this that you realized that the city lacked something else that most cities on the surface had: people. Despite looking ten times larger than your hometown, you couldn't see a single light in any building you saw, and the streets were deathly silent. It was such a ghost town, you half-expected Napstablook to float by at any second.

Once again, your footsteps were the only things that kept you company as wandered the desolate roads in search of any signs of life, unfortunately finding none. You wondered what could have caused a metropolis of this size become so barren. Was there some kind of natural disaster? A disease? War?

No, you knew those couldn't be it; things were far too tidy for that. None of the buildings were damaged, there wasn't any litter or trash, and, as the stripped interior of a nearby house showed, almost nothing was left behind. You hoped that meant that the monsters who lived there just moved away because of high rent costs, but the more cynical part of your mind knew that probably wasn't the case.

However, after wandering through the city's empty streets, you did find one building that still looked to be inhabited. It was a clothing store entitled "The Purple Prose" on a large white sign that overlooked two large display windows that sat beside the main entrance. Behind the windows were several fine looking dresses and tuxedos that looked very similar to one's you'd seen back home, though you noticed that several of them had tail-holes cut out in the back. You even saw a suit that looked almost exactly like the one you wore to your senior prom.

You couldn't help but giggle a bit when you remembered that night. It was on Halloween, and everyone else went dressed up as monsters, like vampires and gargoyles. You, on the other hand, went as the single scariest monster of them all:

A lawyer.

Unfortunately, none of your friends shared the same outlook and instead mocked you for being too scared to dress up as a _real_ monster. The night ended with them tossing you into a dumpster infested with bugs and spiders. You shivered as you remembered the feeling of their legs as they crawled all over you…

Your thoughts were abruptly interrupted when you overheard the sound of skittering from somewhere behind you. You quickly whirled around and prepared to scream like a terrified chihuahua, but you didn't see anything there. Then, you heard the scuttling come from the alleyway beside the clothing store, and you slowly began to back yourself away from it. Unfortunately for you, you barely made it five steps before you suddenly felt your head bump against something firm, yet squishy.

"Hey!" a woman's voice announced from right above you. "Hands off the thorax, grub!"

You leapt back in surprise and whipped around to see a group of five red haired women standing in a line in the middle of the road. They were all dressed very similarly, with black mini skirts, white thigh high socks, red sneakers, and small, sleeveless black tops. The only one dressed any differently was the one standing at the front of the pack, whose shirt boasted a shiny golden crown embroidered onto the front of it with sequins. They looked mostly human for the most part, but the large black _ant_ ennae that stuck out from their heads implied otherwise.

"What are you doing here, peas _ant_? Don't you know this part of town is territory of the Migosp Swarm?" asked the Queen Bee - or, rather, the queen ant in this scenario.

"Probably not," quipped one of the Queen's underlings. "My guess is that their brain is about as functional as their fashion sense!"

You blushed heavily and hid your blue jeans in shame while the girls all cackled. Insects and bullies rolled into one; you wondered if this is what hell felt like.

Once they finally finished laughing at you, you told the lady bugs that you were just passing through, but they didn't appear to be listening.

"Hey, what's that you've got there?" one of them asked as she pointed to your soul, which was beating softly next to you.

You quickly realized your mistake and attempted to hide the glowing orb behind your back while you told the Migosps that it was just a red, heart shaped gust of wind.

"If you say so…" their leader conceded before she suddenly pointed behind you and yelled "Hey, what's that over there?"

You whirled around to find the mysterious wonders that surely awaited you, but were greeted only to the sight of an empty street.

"Aha!" the Queen Migosp snickered as you felt her hands wrap around your heart. "A soul! You're human, aren't you?"

Desperate to talk your way out of this situation, you told them that you were just a convincing vegan substitute, but she wasn't listening to you at all.

"You really should have been more careful than to wander into our nest, little grub…" the Queen said menacingly as she twirled your soul between her fingers. "Human souls are very precious, and I can only imagine the kinds of things we could afford with this baby!"

The fact that she was planning on stealing your soul was bad enough, but the fact that she refused acknowledge you were even there was what set you over the edge. Angrily, you tried to grab your soul out of the ant woman's hands, but her quick reflexes let her raise it our of your reach before you even came close.

"Aww, you were so close…" their leader mocked as she dangled your soul just out of your reach. "Come on, just jump a little bit higher! You almost got it!"

You tried over and over again to leap up and take your soul back, but every time you came even close the Migosp just raised it even higher while her friends laughed and poked at your sides. Eventually, you found that your legs simply couldn't leap anymore and you collapsed onto the ground, panting.

"Ha! You really thought you could take on the toughest gang in The Underground?" bellowed the Queen Migosp. "As if! Now, get your gaster into the store before I see if your soul tastes as juicy as it looks~"

You were about to refuse but, as the Queen and her swarm entered the store, you felt your body pulled inside as well, as if there was an invisible chain connecting you to your soul. Once inside, the Migosps quickly shuffled you past the checkout counter to avoid being spotted by the cashier, who you weren't able to get a very good look at.

"There it is!" the Queen announced as you all reached the back of the store. "The ultimate dress!"

You told the ant woman that it just looked like a regular red halter top sitting in a display case to you.

"Pfft!"I wouldn't expect an insect like _you_ to understand!" she scoffed ironically. "This is an _ant_ ique designed by one of the most famous designers in monster history: Antastasia the Eleg _ant_!"

"Also, it's the most expensive dress here, so obviously it _has_ to be the best one!" added another Migosp.

"Exactly!" affirmed their Queen. "We've only been able to gaze at is magnificence until now, but now, with your soul, we'll finally be able to afford it!"

You reminded them that there was only one dress and there were five of them.

"That's fine" the Queen replied, dismissively waving a hand. "We'll just split the time that we wear it every day between the five of us!"

You pointed out that whoever got it last would have to deal with a very smelly dress as a result.

"Not if we use deodor _ant_ " one of the Migosps argued back.

"Hey, quit stalling, human!" the Queen angrily ordered. "Antette! Take them into one of the changing rooms and show them what it's really like to have ants in your pants!"

"Right away, Amantda!" a Migosp wearing a ponytail eagerly replied. "Let's go, meatbag!"

She then roughly grabbed you by the collar and dragged you, along with her purse, into a changing booth a little ways away from the rest of the group. Once inside, she locked the door and you closed your eyes as you awaited the inevitable. You knew that you'd feel her soft lips press against yours, her fangs biting tenderly on your neck, or her firm breasts against your chest at any second…

Only, none of those ever came.

After waiting for a good thirty seconds, you peeked one of your eyes open and saw that Antette didn't have the same lusty look on her face that she had when she came in. Instead, she looked… afraid.

"Uh, sorry about how I acted back there" she apologized as quietly as she could, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "I don't really like being mean like that, but I have to keep up appearances. So, is it okay if I don't, uh, actually rape you?"

You relaxed and told her that you wouldn't mind that at all.

"Thank you so much! That's a load off my back..." she sighed gratefully. "Please promise that you won't tell any of my friends about this, though, okay? If they knew, they'd make me buy the ant farm".

You assured her that your lips were sealed. Figuratively, of course. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to tell her anything at all.

"Great!" she whispered excitedly. "We still need to make them think I raped you, though… Oh! I know!"

The ant woman then tunneled through her purse until she found a tube of red lipstick, which she immediately applied.

"Okay! This way, I get to keep my reputation and you don't lose your soul!" Antette said as she smacked her lips and slipped the lipstick back into her bag. "Well, at least until the next girl comes in… but, at least this will give you a few extra minutes to live!"

You laughed grimly and thanked her for her generous offer.

"Alright then, let's get started" she announced as she stepped forward.

You were about to ask what she meant by that when her lips abruptly collided with yours, silencing you and smearing her glittery crimson lip gloss all over your mouth. It didn't take long for her tongue to slick its way into your mouth, which played teasingly with yours as her heavy tits pressed against your chest. After what felt like an eternity, she finally let your mouth free and allowed you to breath again. You thought that this would be the end of it, but she wasn't nearly done yet.

Next, she moved onto your face, kissing your forehead and your cheeks, leaving red smears across your face as she let out loud moans to make it sound like she was enjoying herself. You thought that this time, _this_ would be the end of it, but she surprised you again by getting down on her knees and undoing your pants before pulling out your cock.

"Oh, good, it's already hard," Antette whispered when she saw it. "That'll make this easier…"

She gave it a few tentative kisses, smearing more lipstick across it as it twitched from the stimulation. Her kisses weren't as visceral or as stimulating as a blowjob, but that somehow made your cock even harder as it ached for real stimulation. Finally, after kissing the very tip of your dick and leaving a light red ring around the head, Antette moved even lower and started smothering your naked sack with tender pecks. You felt just about ready burst with cum when, suddenly, she decided that now would be the best time to stop.

"There! That should be convincing enough, right?" she asked as she wiped the last of her lipstick from her face.

You reluctantly nodded in agreement, even though your dick ached for more. Your balls may have been smothered in red with the woman's lipstick, but they definitely felt like they were a shade of blue.

"Alright then!" Antette declared before she left to rejoin her friends, leaving the door open and your cock exposed. "Pathetic! The human came so fast, they must have thought it was a race! You're up next, Antria!"

A Migosp with a pair of pigtails nodded with a devilish look on her face before she entered your changing stall and locked the door behind her. Once she got a good look at your erect prick, however, her attitude completely changed.

"Wow… it's so big…" she said, staring at it. "Er, I mean, it's not a _big_ deal! I'll have you broken in no time at all!"

Antria grasped the waistband of her skirt and pulled it down, along with her tights and panties, to reveal her tight-looking pussy. The then roughly knocked you down onto the floor and positioned her moist lips over the tip of your lipstick stained dick.

"Y-you better get bready, because I'm going to rape you so hard!" Antria threatened as she lightly pressed your dick against her entrance. "I'm going to f-fuck you so hard that your dick will snap like a twig! Are you ready? N-no? W-well,t-too bad! Here I go…"

Despite talking so big, all the ant woman did was continue to prod the entrance to her fuck-hole without actually sticking it inside. After a few minutes of listening to her painful grunting, things went from slightly weird to just plain awkward.

Finally, you quietly asked her if she really wanted to have sex with you.

"N-no… I don't" Antria quietly confessed as she sat down on your stomach. "I've never had something that big inside me before… but everyone out there is waiting for me to rape you. What should I do?"

You told her to just fake an orgasm and her friends will think that she raped you.

"That's a good idea, but… I was never that great at acting…" she whispered sheepishly. "I don't think they'd buy it if I did that…"

You told her that, if she can't fake an orgasm, then you'd just have to give her one - with her consent, of course.

"Uh, okay…" she replied with rosy cheeks and her antennae twitching. "H-how do you plan on doing that?"

Knowing that actions spoke louder than words, you answered by reaching forward and rubbing your fingers across the mouth of her pussy. The effect was immediate, as the let out a quiet moan as she arched her back and her cunt started dripping onto your hand. You knew that wasn't enough, however. She needed to _scream_.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Antria asked as you shifted her off your body. Once again, you replied through your actions and sat her against the wall before your thumb assaulted her clit. "Agh! N-never mind… keep going!"

You did exactly that and rubbed the ant's pink bean between your fingers, causing her to writhe and moan while her pussy spewed more and more juices. Finally, you decided that she was wet enough, and lined up a finger on your other hand with her moist lower lips.

"Aaaag!" she screamed as you pressed the finger inside her. "Oh fuck, it's so big!"

You honestly didn't know if that was just for show or if she was being serious, since you didn't think any of your fingers were honestly _that_ big. Still, it helped give the Migosps outside the impressions that she was busy fucking you silly, though it was really more of the other way around.

Her pussy convulsed wildly around your finger as you slowly quickened your pace, pumping it deeper and deeper as you searched for just the right spot to drive her over the edge of ecstasy. Her moans and groans grew louder as you did so, and she started grinding her hips against your hand. If she was getting off on this little stimulation, you couldn't even imagine how she'd react if she had your full cock inside her.

Finally, you decided to call in reinforcements and pressed a second finger into her sopping cunt as well. This was enough to trigger her climax, which ripped violently through her body as she shrieked in pleasure. By the time she was done, her eyes had rolled back in her head and her tongue was hanging out as a puddle of girl-cum soaked into the carpet beneath you.

Eventually, she was able to pull herself enough together to push off from the wall she'd been leaning against, put her clothes back on, and stumble her way over to the dressing stall door, her legs still numb with pleasure.

"T-that'll show you not to mess with us!" Antria panted as she walked back to the gang. "Your turn, Anntie".

The next girl who walked into the stall had long, free-flowing hair, along with a disdainful look on her face and a water bottle in her hand.

"So, this is the dick that made Antria cum so hard?" Anntie asked while you sat on the floor in front of her. "Doesn't look that impressive to me..."

She followed this up by raising her leg and bringing her foot down onto your cock, which caused you to let out a grunt of pain as her heel dug into your groin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she hastily apologized once she realized what she'd done. "Er, I mean, I'm not sorry! My heel is exactly what you deserve!"

She then brought her foot back towards your hard prick, but this time she made sure to remove her red sneaker before doing so. Now when her foot touched your cock, she was gentle and made sure you weren't harmed. She continued stroking her cotton-clad soles against your feet for a little while until, all of a sudden, she stopped.

"Augh, what's this?" she asked as she felt your precum begin to soak into the bottom of her sock. "Did you just cum? Does that mean we're finished?"

You informed her that it was just lube, and that her foot would probably be drenched in sperm if you actually came.

"Hmph! Of course I knew that!" she scoffed angrily. "Now shut up, or my foot's going straight up your ass!"

In spite of this, however, she seemed very reluctant to massage your cock again. Instead, she just poked at it with her big toe while your prick kept leaking precum onto her sock.

"Ew, it's so sticky and gross!" she quietly complained. "I don't like this…"

You were wondering about a way you could get out of this situation with Anntie's dignity and your soul intact when you noticed that she was still holding onto her water bottle. Silently, you stood up and took the plastic container from the bug woman's hand. She tried stopping you at first, but you simply placed a finger on her mouth before you unscrewed the cap and poured the bottle's contents all over shoeless foot.

Once you were done, you let out a loud and exaggerated cry, begging the ant woman to stop jerking you so fiercely with her foot before letting out the best faux-orgasmic scream you'd ever done in your entire life.

Anntie just looked confused at first, but she eventually put two and two together to realize just what you were doing.

"Ha! You like that don't you, you little freak!?" the Migosp mocked loudly. "You should be proud that you got to fuck a foot as beautiful as mine! Now stay there and soak in your pathetic juices! I'm going to clean your filth off!"

She then left the booth with her 'cum'-stained foot and called out for the next member of the swarm to take her place.

"You're up, Antonia!" she said, addressing a Migosp with short red hair. "Knock 'em dead - literally!"

A Migosp with a short side ponytail stepped into the booth shortly shortly thereafter, and she appeared to be even cockier than the rest of the women you'd met today. You didn't let that fool you for very long, however.

"Alright, pencil dick, prepare to-" Antonia began to say, but you interrupted her by saying that you knew she didn't really want to rape you.

"Wha-?" she gasped in confusion. "H-how did you know?"

You said that it was just a lucky guess.

"I'm sorry, but my friends are all such tough-girls… if they saw me showing any signs of weakness, they'd tear me apart!" she desperately explained.

You could have told her that her friends weren't as tough as they seemed, and that they'd probably forgive her if she just talked things out with them. However, after being kissed, stepped on, and coming within millimeters of plowing a girl's twat, your penis was desperate for some real action, and it wasn't about to let you settle for just that.

Instead, you told Antonia that you were more than willing to have sex with her - consensual, of course. That way, her friends would still think she was tough, and you'd get off - her hands, that is.

"Oh… okay then…" she replied as she started removing her tights and panties. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I don't want to take advantage of you…"

You didn't even let her panties hit the floor before you launched yourself at the ant woman and plunged your dick into her pussy. Even though you last had sex less than an hour ago, you felt like a parched person in the desert getting their first drop of water in days. The warm, moist cavern of her cunt felt like heaven around your dick and you couldn't but immediately start thrusting.

"Ghh! Oh fuck!" Antonia moaned as she felt your shaft ram against her uterus, which quivered and twitched against the head of your cock. "N-never mind, then! Let's do this!"

She then jumped up and wrapped her legs around your waist and her arms around your neck, which allowed her to force your cock into her with her entire weight. She didn't stop there though, and ground her hips and her clit into your crotch even as you furiously plowed your prick into her.

"Oh god, if feels so good!" the ant bully shrieked while her legs and her pussy squeezed around you even tighter. "More! Give me more! I want it even deeper!"

Happy to oblige, you brought Antonia over to a nearby wall and leaned her back against it to get better leverage. From this angle, you were able to plunge all the way to the entrance of her womb with every single stroke, eliciting cries of ecstasy every time you did so. This also caused her to slam her back against the stall wall every time you thrust, but she didn't seem to mind that that much.

"S-so good!" she shouted as she watched you thrust into her from the mirror behind you. "Come on, give me all you've got!"

"Wow, she's really going at them in there," you heard a Migosp say from outside over Antonia's moans of ecstasy. "I almost feel sorry for the little human… she must be pounding their crotch into dust!"

Hearing this, Antonia tried to regain control of the situation and pretend like she was the one in charge.

"Y-you're so pathetic" the Migosp whimpered as she tried to sit up on your pistoning dick. "That lewd look on your face… the way you're just letting me take you… you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

You whispered into her ear that she'd caught you red-dicked.

"I knew it!" Antonia cried as she arched her back with a gasp of pleasure. "Then cum for me, my little worm! Fill my hole with your spunk, and let your soul become ours!"

Her cunt let out one more desperate spasm before her climax overtook her, which was shortly followed by your own. Your balls pumped every last bit of sperm they could into her eager cunt as she brought your face forward and smashed her lips against yours. You could feel her legs shaking in orgasm as she moaned into your mouth and, after a few seconds, finally released their stranglehold around your waist and plopped gently to the floor as your dick slid out of her pussy.

You quietly asked Antonia if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" she whispered, shaking from the afterglow as semen slowly began dripping from her snatch. "God, there's so much of it… how can you keep shooting that much after what my friends did?"

You told her that you had your secrets as you reached over to the bag Chlory gave you and popped a revitalizing blueberry into your mouth. Within seconds, you cock was hard and ready to go again.

"Okay, girls... I'm done…" Antonia panted as she left the booth, not bothering to put her tights back on and instead carrying them out with her.

"Oh really?" Queen Antmanda asked as she played with your soul. "If that's the case, then how come this little baby isn't obeying me yet? We raped the human four times, and it's still resisting me!"

"Uh… maybe the human just has a really strong soul…" Antette nervously hypothesized. "Maybe we should, uh, give up and try again on the next human that comes through?"

"No!" the Queen Migosp growled back. "We already let that blue girl slip through our fingers, and I'm not about to lose another one!"

You asked why, if they were such a fierce and intimidating gang, they didn't just break open the display case and steal the dress; there wasn't anyone around to stop them, as far as you could see.

"S-shut up!" was her brilliant retort. "I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself…"

She then lifted up her shirt and exposed her voluptuous breasts for everyone to see, which was soon joined by her pussy and her ass she stripped off her lower garments as well.

"Well, don't just stand there!" the Queen spat at her friends. "Hold them down and let's get this over with!"

The other Migosps looked nervously at each other before they gave in to her demands and moved to restrain you. You tried to run away, but found yourself held back by the invisible chain that linked you to your soul, and you were caught and pinned to the ground almost instantly.

"Sorry about this…" Antette quietly apologized as she straddled your face. "I wish things could have turned out differently, but this is just how it has to be…"

You desperately wanted to tell her that the others didn't want to rape you either, but you were swiftly silenced as she pulled her tights and panties down and pressed her moist muff into your mouth. The other girls, meanwhile, had taken whatever pieces of your body they could get their hands on. Antonia and Anntie both planted their pussies on your bare legs while Antria pressed hers firmly against your right wrist. This left only your left hand free, which Antette quickly put to work massaging her enormous tits as she roughly ground her cunt against your face.

"Nothing like a good, old-fashioned gangbang, huh girls?" Antmanda asked as she approached your crotch, hips swaying seductively.

"Yeah…" answered Antonia as her freshly-fucked cunt leaked onto your leg. "Nothing like raping a defenseless innocent who hasn't wronged us in any way…"

"Y-yeah…" stuttered Anntie, her cunt only lightly pressing against you. "It's the best…"

"Exactly!" the Queen proudly encouraged, ignoring the tone in their voices that let you know they didn't really want to do this. "It doesn't matter how strong your pesky little soul is, there's no way it can handle being assaulted by five beauties like us at once! No, it's time for the main course…"

She then sat down onto your prick and slid her slick pussy against it, pressing it against your stomach while her hungry cunt leaked juices all over it. The other Migosps, meanwhile, went about their rapes with varying levels of enthusiasm. Neither Antonia nor Anntie did much more than grind their clits softly against your shins, while Antria was trying desperately to stuff another one of your fingers into her soaking ant mound.

Antette was probably the one who was most enthusiastic, humping your face while she forced your hand to tease and massage her cushiony left breast. Her lewd moans inspired the other women to pick up their paces as well, and you could feel their smothering pussies press harder against you.

Finally, Antmanda decided she'd teased you enough and aligned your cock with her entrance. There was nothing you could do besides lie helplessly under an army of ants as you felt your dick be consumed by her tight twat, her slick walls welcoming it with a loving embrace. You sincerely regretted eating that blueberry right about now…

"Hahaha!" the queen ant giggled as she felt your dick bottom out in her cunt. "It's twitching so much! You really _are_ enjoying this, aren't you? You're just some masochistic street punk who wanted this to happen, aren't you?"

You tried to shake your head 'no', but it was a little hard to do with Antette's thighs clamped around your head, so all you ended up doing was cause Antette to writhe even harder as you brushed against her clit.

"Come on! You're a human alone in a big city made for monsters! You were just asking to be raped!" the Queen sarcastically quipped as she started thrusting. "Well, we'll be sure to grant your wish then!"

Her cunt squeezed harder and harder around your prick every time she thrust downwards, and you could feel your soul start to slip away with each thrust that pounded against your pelvis. While you couldn't see the Queen's bountiful breasts through the woman busy smashing her pussy against your face, you could hear them as they bounced in time with her hips, which was more than enough for your imagination to fill in the blanks.

"Such a loser…" Antmanda moaned as she continued fucking you senseless. "You're lucky we have to rape you for your soul, otherwise you'd never get laid! Isn't that right, girls?"

"Yeah, right…" Antonia guiltily agreed while her cunt continued soaking your leg. "No one's going to miss their worthless, little dick…"

"Exactly! Now cum, my little bread crumb!" the Queen decreed as she began to thrust even harder. "Fill my mound with your seed, and _maybe_ I'll consider raising one of your larvae as my own…"

You tried your best to hold back the torrent of cum building within your balls, but you knew that it was already too late. After only a few more seconds of feeble resistance, you felt your spunk begin to spew out the tip of your cock and fill the ant woman's womb.

"Aaaggh, yes!" Antmanda moaned as her own climax overtook her as well. "Er, I mean, yes! We'll finally be able to afford that dress!"

Clothes were the last thing on your mind the world started to go hazy; all you could focus on was the feeling of your entire being flowing out the tip of your cock and into the monster on top of you as you felt your soul's heartbeat begin to slow. The last thing you heard before everything went black was someone a muffled 'sorry'.

 **Save Loaded**

When you woke up again, you found yourself standing back in front of The Purple Prose, staring into the window display at the same suit you saw earlier. While this unfortunately meant there was no escaping without the Migosps noticing you, this did at least meant they wouldn't get the drop on you this time.

Once again you heard the familiar scuttling of insectoid feet behind you, but this time you didn't bother turning around. Instead, you waited a few extra seconds until you knew they'd be there, and then turned around to face your _ant_ agonists head on.

"Lookie here, girls!" their leader announced as the swarm approached you. "A fresh picnic basket to plunder!"

"Are you sure they're fresh?" Antette asked curiously, tilting her head slightly. "They look kind of familiar…"

"Tch, have I ever been wrong before?" the Queen scoffed before her hand lashed out and grabbed hold of your soul. "C'mon, jump for it! Go on!" She taunted, holding it teasingly above your head. "What's the matter, sugarcube? Aren't you afraid of what we plan on doing with this?"

You replied that you weren't scared at all because you knew none of them actually wanted to hurt you, which caused the whole gang to break out in a nervous sweat.

"W-what do you mean?" the Queen asked, trying to maintain her facade. "We're the Migosp Swarm! Hurting people is what we do!"

You told her that she doesn't have to act so 'tough' when you already knew the truth. She didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"Me? Afraid? Ha!" the Queen scoffed, forcing a laugh. "We're not afraid of anything!"

You asked why she was shaking so much if that were true.

"I, uh, d-did a bunch of squat this mornings, and I-I'm still a little t-tired," She stammered nervously as you stepped forward. "H-hey, s-stay back, you little freak!"

You insisted that everything was okay, and that sometimes it's braver to appear vulnerable in front of others than it is to pretend to be strong.

"I d-don't know what you're-" she began to say, but you cut her off by asking when the last time she cried was. This was the final a straw for her, and the formerly powerful ant queen broke down into tears. She dropped down onto her knees and pulled you into a tight hug, nearly squeezing all the air out of your lungs while her friends looked on in amazement.

"I'm s-sorry… I'm so sorry…" Antmanda bawled as you gently patted her head. "I made you girls look up to me b-but… d-deep down… I'm just a weakling!"

"No, you have nothing to feel sorry for!" Antette suddenly spoke up, surprising both of you. "Because, the truth is… I'm weak too!"

"Me too!" added Antria. "Remember that time I robbed that bank? Well, when I walked in, I chickened out and just made a really big withdrawal!"

"That's nothing! Remember all those spray cans I bought to tag buildings with?" asked Antonia. "Well, I actually just bought them to repaint my house… I could never deface an innocent building like that!"

"I'm not as tough as I seem either," Anntie confessed. "Like the time I said I slashed that one girl's tires that one time, but I just couldn't… partially because we don't even have cars down here, but still, I wouldn't do it even if I could!"

Seeing these good friends truly open up to each other for the first time in their lives filled you with determination.

"I-I don't understand…" Antmanda whimpered as she wiped away her tears. "Why would you girls lie about those things?"

"Because they're right…" Anntie said in realization. "We were afraid… not just of being weak, but of losing our friends. We spent so much time trying to impress each other with how 'bad' we were that it completely consumed who we are…"

You interrupted and asked if any of them actually wanted to be in a gang in the first place, and the response was a resounding "No!" from the Migosps all at once. After that, you decided to ask what they really wanted to be.

"Well, I always did dream of being a fashion designer…" mused Antette.

"I want to be dancer!" replied Antonia, wiggling her hips.

"A cheerleader!" Antria announced, unsurprisingly.

"A drill serge _ant_ " added Anntie.

Finally, they all turned to their fallen leader and eagerly awaited her response.

"W-well… I guess I always wanted to open a soda shop…" Antmanda sniffled. "I even made a few experimental bottles at my house and everything, but I've been too scared to actually share them with anyone…"

"Well, let's go change that!" Antonia suggested as she helped her friend to her feet. "I'd love to see what it tastes like!"

"R-really?" Antmanda asked as a smile broke through her tears. "Okay then… follow me…"

A few minutes later and you and the Migosps were all sitting on Antmanda's white living room carpet, each enjoying a little brown bottle placed in between their lips.

"Ahh~" Antette sighed as she popped her glass from her mouth. "This stuff is amazing! If you do end up opening that shop, I'll have to stop buy for a drink every day!"

You were inclined to agree with her, but you decided not to draw attention to yourself since you were currently trying your best to hide the massive erection in your pants using your soda bottle.

"Really?" Antmanda asked graciously. "Thanks so much, you guys…"

"The pop's great, but I'm just happy I get to be myself for once!" Anntie commented with a burp. "God, it feels like I've been holding that one in for years!"

"Yeah, being so rough all the time was certainly getting tiresome…" Antmanda said, looking down. "Well, I say _'no more!'_ A toast to being ourselves!"

You all then clacked your bottles together and downed the last of your drinks at once.

"Whoo! Thanks again for the soda!" Antria said, holding up her empty bottle. "Where should I throw my bottle away?"

"Well, the recycling is over there, but… I think we might just have a better use for it~" Antmanda suggested, wiggling her antennae suggestively in your direction. "Why don't we show our guest here how thankful we are for helping us get out of our exoskeletons by playing a friendly little game of 'spin-the-bottle'? What do you say, human?"

You silently remarked that this is what you wished happened at your senior prom before agreeing to play along.

"Alright then - you get to go first" Antria said as she placed her bottle in the middle of the group.

You wrapped your hand around lightly around the glass tube and spun it violently, the nozzle slowly coming to a stop in Antette's direction. She giggled cutely as she crawled over to you before leaning forward and planting a long, sensuous kiss on your lips. You were startled for a second - you were the one supposed to deliver the kiss, not her! - but decided to roll with it and returned the kiss, especially once you realized how soft her lips were.

"Did you like that?" She asked once she was finished, batting her eyelashes at you. You smiled and told her that you wouldn't mind the bottle landing on her again.

Up next was Antonia, who swiftly spun the bottle as hard as she could, which eventually settled on Antmanda, directly across from her. The two scooched over to each other before they mashed their lips together, though your eyes were focused on their massive breasts as they pressed against each other through their shirts. You expected them to be finished quickly, the the makeout session only heated up as they rubbed their hands up and down each others backs and hugged each other closer and closer. You never thought _bugs_ could look so sexy.

"Ahem!" Antria coughed roughly into her hand just as the two started reaching up each other's shirts. "I believe it's Anntie's turn now".

"Oh, right…" Antmanda apologized as she pulled back and removed her hands from under her friend's clothing, leaving a thin string of drool between her mouth and her Antonia's. "Go right ahead".

Anntie nervously brought her hand forward and spun the bottle, which quickly pointed straight towards you. You moved in to deliver the girl's justly won prize, but the look in her eyes stopped you just before your lips landed. You pulled back and asked if something was wrong.

"W-well… it's not that you're not a nice person, but…" Anntie said frightfully. "... I don't want to make out with you. Or anyone for that matter, really… I don't really feel, you know, attracted to anyone…"

You told her that you were perfectly fine with that, and congratulated her on being so honest with herself. She smiled back before she removed herself from the circle and allowed Antette to spin next. She was lucky enough to land on you as well, and promptly planted her sizable rear onto your lap and her lips onto your mouth.

"Mmm~" Antette moaned as your tongues tangled with each other and her crotch ground into your pants. It felt like your cock was fighting its way out of your jeans as her movements grew more intense, and you could hardly breathe as her tongue dominated your mouth. You tried your best to return the favor by kneading her luscious tits and squishy ass, but all that seemed to do was increase her efforts to pleasure you instead. Eventually her weight became too much and you fell backwards onto the floor, but she just kept going, climbing on top of you and continuing her assault with her insatiable tongue and desperate pussy.

"Boy, it sure looks like you two are having fun…" Antmanda quipped jealously as she crossed her arms. "It sure would be nice if I could get a turn, too… just saying…"

This finally prompted Antette to stop and let you sit back up, but not without a wink goodbye and one last pat on your throbbing erection.

"Until next time~" She whispered sexily into your ear before retreating to her position in the circle.

"Alright then! Let's get this show on the road!" Antmanda announced excitedly as she twirled the soda bottle.

At first, it looked like the glass was going to land on Antonia as it slowed down but, at the last second, Antmanda suddenly shouted "Hey, look over there!" You all turned and looked to see what she was pointing at, but were greeted by nothing but an old sofa and an old painting on the wall behind it.

"Eh, must have just been my imagination" Antmanda explained casually when you looked back. "Oh, would you look at that! It looks like I have to make out with the human! Lucky me~"

You almost pointed out that she obviously just cheated, but you decided it was best not to get _ant_ sy about it and moved forward to meet her. She met you halfway, but, instead of kissing your lips, she simply put a finger on them.

"Mmm, I think I actually want to kiss a bit… lower…" Antmanda whispered seductively as she gently squeezed the bulge in your pants before she bent down and started undoing the zipper. Once she freed your cock, she wasted no time is shoving it straight down her throat, deepthroating you in one fell swoop.

You could feel her slick esophagus tighten around your dick as it squeezed out every drop of precum you could muster, which was quite a lot considering how much soul energy was in that soda. Once she was sure she couldn't stick it in any further, Antmanda pulled her head back and started bobbing up and down, swallowing your cock every time she pushed forward. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but you were able to tear your eyes away long enough to see that most of other Migosps were growing restless, shifting uncomfortably as they watched their leader sucking you off. So, reluctantly, you tapped Antmanda on the shoulder and asked her to let the next girl take her turn.

"Aww, but it was just starting to get good…" She whined as she pulled away, looking up at you with a pleading pair of puppy-dog eyes. You managed to resist, however, and told her that it was Antria's turn now, and that she could continue this a bit later if she wanted to.

"Fine… but, I'll make sure to collect on that promise later~" Antmada teased before giving your prick one final kiss. "Okay, Antria, you're up!"

"Finally…" the pigtailed Migosp said as she gripped the soda bottle. She was fortunate enough to land on you without having to cheat, and playfully scooted over to your side with her lips already pursed. You stopped her the same way Antmanda had stopped you, however, and seductively slid your hand up her skirt while you lowered your head with a wink.

You quickly found the brim of her tights and pulled them, and her panties, down to her knees. You then brought your face up to her delicate pussy lips and greeted it with a polite kiss, followed by a polite tongue bath, and a polite penetration with your forefinger.

"Wow, you s-sure are good at k-kissing!" Antria stuttered as she placed her hands on the back of your head. "D-do it some more!"

You happily obliged and refocused your efforts directly around her swollen clit, which throbbed and twitched with every lick of your tongue as your finger continued to thrust in and out of her sopping pussy. The sound of the ant girl's moans made it sound like she was slipping into insanity, but you knew that she wasn't the one in danger of going crazy; it was her friends.

"N-no fair, Antria!" Antette whined as she tried to hide the growing wet spot on her skirt. "It's been over two minutes now! I-it's time to move on!"

"Y-yeah…" Antmanda agreed over the sound of her fingers slicking in and out of her wet snatch underneath her soaked panties as she watched. "What s-she said…"

Begrudgingly, Antria released your head from between her thighs and let you pull away as the other girls - besides Anntie - eagerly awaited your turn to begin. But, you decided that it was about time to make the game a little bit more interesting. As you placed your hand on the bottle, you told the girls that whichever Migosp the glass landed on would get a very special kiss - from your prick to their womb. You glanced around and asked if there were any objections.

"Uh, go right ahead…" Antmanda replied through her deep blush. "If you really want to, that is…"

With the Queen's consent, you spun the bottle as hard as you could and it seemed to spin forever, the eyes of everyone in the room were glued to the glass like it was bomb ready to blow. Finally, it started to slow down drew to a stop - right in front of Antria.

"Oh, thank god!" the ant woman exploded with relief before she launched herself at you, knocking you over and pinning you to the ground. "I thought my brain was going to pop if I didn't cum soon!"

Remembering what happened back in the changing booth, you asked Antria if she was comfortable taking a dick your size into her.

"I-I'll admit that I've never had something so big inside me before…" she whimpered as she stripped off her top. "But, if it's with you… I'm willing to give it a try…"

You nodded and adjusted her hips so that your dick aligned perfectly with her folds before slowly pushing your way into her, causing her to let out a groan of pleasure and a little bit of pain. She didn't have any hymen, but she still had the single tightest hole you'd encountered so far, and felt like it was strangling your dick it was squeezing so hard. You weren't even able to fit your whole cock inside, stopping about three-quarters of the way in when you pressed against the entrance to her womb.

"Agh… don't… don't…" you heard her groan softly in your lap. " _Don't stop!_ "

You told her that you didn't think you could go any further, and that you really didn't want to hurt her.

"No, please…" Antria whimpered. "It hurts a little bit, but… it feels _so good_! But… but it's not enough! I want to feel it _all_ inside me! Shove it the rest of the way in! Fuck me with your whole rod!"

You nodded and laid the Migosp down onto her back, asking one last time if this was what she really wanted. Once she nodded back, you grabbed onto her hips for extra leverage and speared her all the way onto your cock. You could feel the tip of your dick push right past her cervix and into her womb as she cried out in absolute ecstasy.

"Oh my god!" Antria screamed as she foamed at the mouth slightly. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder! This feels so fucking _good_!"

"Allow me to help you with that…" a familiar voice said from behind you.

You glanced over your shoulder just in time to see a completely naked Antmanda standing behind you, who swiftly laid her soft body onto your back and forced your hips forward even more with a thrust of her own, grinding her soaked crotch against your lower back as Antria let out another wail of pleasure.

"Just because it's Antria's turn to get a 'kiss' doesn't mean we have to just sit by and do nothing, right?" Antmanda teased as she pumped your dick in and out of Antria. "Besides, it looked like you needed a little help~"

You laughed and told her that maybe she had a little 'bad girl' in her after all, before you resumed thrusting into the Migosp underneath you. Glancing at Antonia and Antette, you noticed that they were furiously masturbating to the sight of you fucking their friend senseless. Antonia gazed upon the scene with pure, unbridled lust as she fingered herself, while Antette pounded her cunt more furiously with her fingers as she desperately wished she was in Antria's place. Anntie, meanwhile, did her best to distract herself by reading book on a couch, though you caught her occasionally glancing over at you.

The sensation of fucking a woman's womb was something you'd never expected to feel, yet you were glad you did - it felt like heaven itself was wrapped around your prick as your hips thrust back and forth. You were never able to pull all the way out, however, as her cervix refused to let your cock head go. It squeezed around your tip even harder than her entrance squeezed around your shaft, and felt like it was pulling you further and further in with each stroke.

"Argh! It feels like it's fucking all the way to my throat!" Antria screeched as her eyes started to roll back in her head. "I-I can't stop cumming! Oh god, I can't stop cumming! Please, cum with me!"

"You heard the girl!" Antmanda said with her nipples poking into your back. "Fill her up! She _is_ begging for it, after all!"

"Yes! Yes, please, fill me!" Antria shrieked as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. "Fill me with every drop you have!"

Finally you couldn't take anymore and unloaded inside the screaming Migosp, filling her already-full womb and cunt with shot after shot of your thick sperm. It didn't take long for it to fill up completely, and you began to feel your cum overflow past your hard dick and onto the floor.

"Ooooh, yeeeesss…" Antria moaned, completely out of it as she basked in the afterglow. Her eyes were rolled as far back into her skull as they could go and her tongue dangled from her mouth like a dog as she panted. "Sooo… full… now that's… what I call… a proper kiss…"

"Finally!" Antmanda said as she pulled your dick out from Antria and immediately plunged herself onto it. "I was beginning to think I'd never get to fuck you…"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Antette complained while her friend Antonia began using the soda bottle as a makeshift dildo. "What about us? When do we get our turn?"

You calmly told them that there wasn't any need to fight, and that you'd get to them as soon as you were done with Antmanda. In the meantime, they were more than welcome to use your hands for stimulation.

"Cool!" Antonia exclaimed as she threw her bottle away - into the recycling, of course. "I was hoping to get some real meat soon!"

You then laid down onto your back while Antmanda slowly started fucking herself up and down your rod. Antonia and Antette both took this as their cue, and each grabbed one of your hands and placed it against their soaking pussies. You immediately thrust two fingers each into their holes, causing them to gasp in bliss before Antonia leaned over to Antette and planted a kiss on her lips.

It was hard to focus on finger-fucking them while a woman as beautiful as Antmanda was bouncing on your cock, but you certainly tried your best. They didn't complain about your performance, though, as they were far too busy eating each other's faces and groping each other's amazing tits to speak.

"You know, I'm glad we didn't end up raping you…" Antmanda moaned as she ground her hips into your crotch. "There's no way… it could have compared… to something as amazing as this!"

"Y-yeah!" Antonia interjected, briefly breaking her kiss. "In fact, we promise never to try to rape someone ever again! Even if they're a human! Forget about getting the dress, this is incredible!"

You told them that you were very proud of that decision before beginning to thrust upwards in time with Antmanda's downwards thrusts. While her cunt wasn't nearly as snug as Antria's, it still did an incredible job at milking the cum from your aching prick. Finally, it succeeded in its goal and you unleashed a river of sperm into the tall woman's womb.

"Yes! So… much!" Antmanda called out in bliss while she soaked your crotch with her juices. "T-thank… you…"

"Thank god!" Antette sighed as she pulled you out from underneath Antmanda. "Now, it's our turn!"

But, sadly for them, that last orgasm left both your dick and your balls completely spent - at least, for the moment. You excused yourself to the kitchen to quickly down a few of Barry's berries and, when you came back, the two of them were more than ready for you.

"Back so soon?" Antonia's upside down face asked from beneath Antette's snatch, who was lying down in a 69 position on top of her. "Alright then, feel free to get started!"

"Hurry up!" Antette demanded impatiently, glancing back at you and wiggling her ass suggestively in your direction as Antonia held her pussy lips wide open. "I want to feel you inside me!"

You walked up to the pair and quickly stuck your dick into Antonia's mouth, who generously - and thoroughly - cleaned it off and provided her spit as starting lubrication for what would come next. You then rubbed the tip of your dick gently against the outer lips of Antette's impatient cunt, drenching the head in her juices while Antonia playfully licked at her clit from below.

"Augh… fucking cocktease…" Antette murmured as she ground against the tip of your dick and Antonia's face. "Just stick it in already! I need it so _bad_!"

That last word came out a pitch higher than the others, as you had taken the opportunity to slam your prick all the way to her womb in one stroke.

"T-thank you!" she whispered as she threw her head back and her toes curled in ecstasy. Antonia, meanwhile, was busy assaulting both your shaft and her clit with her tongue, giving you even more stimulation as you pistoned in and out of Antette's pussy. Then, without any warning, you pulled your cock back out again.

"H-hey!" Antette complained, glancing back at you with pleading eyes. "I wasn't finished yet!"

You told her to wait her turn as you shoved your cock back into Antonia's waiting mouth, who instantly began sucking for all she was worth. Antette was still a little miffed, but she ultimately decided to make the best of her free time by lapping at the delicious cunt that was dripping with arousal right underneath her. This action caused Antonia to groan around your prick, sending pleasurable vibrations up your shaft and spine.

You rewarded her for this by returning your rock-hard prick back to Antette's starving cunt, giving her a few good thrusts before returning once again to Antonia's mouth below her. Soon, you were able to set up a rhythm where you were able to switch between the lower woman's throat and the higher woman's snatch every thrust, and the difference in sensations was simply sublime.

Antette's folds grasped and massaged your cock like it was royalty, pulling it your penis deeper and directing it straight to her womb. Antonia's mouth, meanwhile, was smooth in some places and rough in others, and seemed to slightly reject your prick whenever you forced your way down her throat, which only made you want to push even deeper.

This paradise simply couldn't last forever, though, and you soon felt the familiar feeling of your cum rising within your scrotum before finally rocketing out the tip and deep into Antette's pussy. She screamed out in pleasure, throwing her head back once again as she orgasmed. You pulled out a few seconds later, allowing Antonia to latch her mouth onto Antette's overflowing cunt and began licking and sucking, trying to get a taste of your semen while continuing to pleasure her friend. What she managed to get after a few seconds get she doesn't swallow immediately, instead opting to roll it around her mouth and savor the combination of both yours and her friend's flavors before finally swallowing.

"This stuff is delicious!" she declared, beaming up at you. "Antmanda, you should totally try turning this into a soda flavor! It'd be a huge hit!"

"No offense, but I personally think that sounds kind of disgusting…" Anntie remarked, shutting her book.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it" Antonia replied through another mouthful of spunk before swallowing that was well. "There's still some left over if you want a taste!"

"No thanks; I'm good" Anntie said before she turned to you. "Thanks for showing my friends such a good time, by the way. I might not be into that kind of stuff, but I could tell that they had the time of their lives!"

"Sister… you don't know the half of it…" Antria sighed as your cum pooled between her thighs.

You told them that it wasn't any trouble at all as you carefully slipped your legs back into your pants.

"Even so… if you ever need anything from us, don't be afraid to ask!" insisted Antette.

After thinking for a moment and remembering the giant city that sat just outside the door, you asked if they knew anyone around here named 'Toriel'.

"Oh, you mean that weird goat lady?" Anntie asked in response. "Yeah, are you looking for her?"

You nodded affirmatively.

"Well, I saw her head back to her house with a cart full of groceries a little while ago, so I think she's probably there" Antmanda interjected. "Do you want us to show you where that is?"

You told her that you would like that very much.

"Okay then! We'll drop you off as a group!" Antonia suggested before she picked up her discarded and incredibly soaked panties. "After we get some new clothes, of course".

"Yeah, and if you ever find yourself in this part of Home again, feel free to stop on by" Antmanda said, punctuating her statement with a wink. "We'll be sure to quench _any_ thirst you might have~"

 **No Mercy**

"So, how long have you been seeded with Master's sperm?" Carrot asked Bitch as you lead your harem through The Ruins.

"Ribbit!" the green girl replied, which translated to "Only a few hours, but I can already feel Master's children growing inside me. Oh, they're going to be so cute when they hatch!"

"Only if you feed them well!" Carrot advised while she rubbed Bitch's smooth belly with a big grin. "But, luckily for you, I know all kinds of tasty dishes that will help your little tadpoles grow up big and strong! Smashed peas, soy milk, crushed beats…"

"Ribbit…" Bitch awkwardly replied, which meant something like "No offense, but I think my kids would prefer lichens and flies to that kind of stuff…"

"That's fine too!" Carrot assured her fellow slave. "Anything to help Master's brood grow as healthily as possible! Their kids _are_ whole the reason we exist, after all!"

"Uh-huh!" Cherry wholeheartedly agreed. "Literally, in my case".

Your slaves' conversation was interrupted as you suddenly came to a halt, blocked by a large stone door that presumably led deeper into The Ruins. There didn't appear to be any pressure plates, guards, or even any boulders near this door, however; just a strange insignia imprinted on the door that seemed suspiciously similar to the one on Toriel's dress.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I don't know the answer to this puzzle" apologized Carrot. "I was never a delivery girl, so I never had the chance to learn the combination. Perhaps the cyclops…"

"Hey, don't Loox at me!" snapped Catty. "Just because I knew how to open one door doesn't mean I know how to open them all!"

"I'm sorry Master... I've failed you..." Racks whimpered meekly as she averted her eye away from you, her eye beginning to well up with tears.

"Well… I could try squeezing under the door and opening it from the other side" your daughter suggested. "How does that sound, Master?"

You didn't bother replying, and simply solved the puzzle yourself by tapping lightly on the upper parts of the rune, the wings and the circle, while leaving the lower triangles untouched. The upper half of the symbol then began lighting up and the door slowly started to slide open.

"Ribbit…" your Froggit croaked in amazement, which meant "Wow, Master, I'm impressed! How did you figure out the solution to the puzzle so quickly?"

You told her that the combination just felt right, which it did. _Very_ right.

"Well, congratulations on figuring it out on your own regardless!" Carrot praised as she clapped her hands together. "Now there's nothing stopping us from spreading your LOVE to the rest of The Underground! The women here will be so happy! Well, actually, they'll be terrified at first, but that won't matter since they'll be happy afterwards! So, _so_ happy!"

"Does this mean that we should be the ones rewarding Master this time?" Racks wondered out loud.

"You moron!" Catty shouted as she smacked her other half across the head, pausing a moment as she shivered in bliss at the pain. "Master always deserves to be rewarded!"

You told your slaves that there'd be plenty of time to celebrate later, and that for now, they should focus on exploring what was behind the door.

"Of course, Master!" Cherry agreed, nodding her head. "Please, lead the way!"

You then stepped through the door and quickly found yourself in the middle of a massive, purple city, with purple houses and skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. Though, perhaps 'skyscraper' wasn't the right word since the closest thing the city had to a sky was its luminescent cave ceiling.

"Such a shame…" Carrot lamented as she walked behind you. "Thousands of monsters used to used to call this place home before they all moved away. Well, they still call it 'Home' since that's the name of the city, but now most monsters live over in 'New Home' instead". She chuckled. "Queen Asgore never was good at naming things, now was she? Not like you, Master - I love my new name!"

She was right. Despite being such a large city, every single building you came across appeared to be abandoned and stripped of anything valuable. It was a bit depressing knowing that you arrived too late to take over the city, but the mere thought of reaching New Home and raping everyone there filled you with determination. You knew that there was nothing on this earth that would be able to stop you from reaching there.

"Ribbit!" you heard Bitch suddenly croak, which translated to "Hey, I think I see a store still open over there! Let's take a look!"

You followed your Froggit over to where she was pointing and discovered a clothing store entitled 'The Purple Prose' on a large white sign above the entrance. In its display window you noticed several nicely tailored outfits and dresses, including one business suit that looked eerily familiar to you. You tried your best to remember where you'd seen it before, but you ultimately decided that it probably wasn't important.

"Hey, you there!" a voice called out. You and your harem turned around to see what looked like a group of five redheaded, ant-like girls, all wearing black cheerleading outfits with white socks and red sneakers. Each of them had their hands on their hips, minus the leader, who had her arms crossed under her bountiful cleavage, which was covered by a tight tank top embroidered with a shiny golden crown made out of sequins.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" their Queen reaffirmed as she stepped confidently towards you. "Don't you know where you are? This is Migosp territory, and I expect you to show us some respect!"

You could feel rage begin to boil in the pits of each of your slaves' souls as the ant woman disrespected you, but you did your best to subliminally calm them down - you knew these 'Migosps' would soon be on their knees in front of their new Master soon enough.

Calmly, you asked who these defi _ant_ women were.

"Ha!" their leader laughed haughtily. "Only the baddest batch of baddasses this side of The Ruins, and the other side of The Ruins too! We own this city!"

"Really? You look more like tru _ants_ than gangsters to me" your daughter mocked beside you.

"Hey, I'll have you know that the 'cheerleader' look is very in right now!" argued one of the Queen's henchwomen. "Not that I'd expect a blob of goo like _you_ to know that…"

You could feel Cherry's anger begin to rise even more, along with the rest of your slaves as they angrily wanted to defend their harem sister, but you calmed them down once again. You didn't want things to turn violent - at least, not just yet.

You ordered the Queen Migosp to just cut to the chase and tell you what they wanted.

"Hmmph! Aren't you impati _ant_!" the Queen said scornfully. "If you must know we couldn't help but notice that _fabulous_ looking human soul you've got there, and we've come to collect it as payment for letting you through our territory. You might as well just come quietly, since there's no way out of this - don't worry, we'll be sure to rape you as gently as possible~"

"You!? Rape _our_ Master?!" Catty exclaimed as she held back a burst of laughter. "I think you've got it backwards! If anyone's getting raped here, it's going to be you girls!"

"Yeah… I used to think we could resist Master too, but now… now I only have eyes for them…" Racks continued as she batted her eyelashes lovingly in your direction.

The Queen seemed taken aback by this response, as if she really did expect you to simply roll over and obey her demands. Where would the fun in that be?

"O-oh yeah?" the Queen stammered as she tried her best to uphold her 'tough-girl' image. "Well, I'll have you know that no one's better at raping than we are! Why, just last week, Anntie here deflowered an entire convention center full of nuns! Isn't that right?"

"Uh, yeah, of course it is!" one of her henchwomen hastily replied as she averted her eyes. It was clear to your whole harem that she was lying through her teeth, but you knew you could use such a fib to your advantage.

Taking a step forward from your harem, you decided to ask the Queen if she was willing to put her gang's raping skills to the test.

"W-what do you mean?" the lead Migosp asked nervously.

You explained to her the contest you were proposing; each of her girls would face off one on one with your girls to see who could rape the other first. If so much as one of the Queen's women were able to dominate one of yours, then you'd surrender yourself to her - body and soul - without a fight.

The Queen Migosp hesitated for a moment as she considered your challenge, but she eventually nodded her head 'yes'.

"You're on!" she declared as she reached forward and shook your hand. "Don't let you think I'll let you back out when you lose though, human! We won't be going easy on you!"

You replied by telling her you wouldn't have it any other way.

The gang of Migosps then led you and your girls to a large open lot at a place called 'Aunt Hill Rd.', as indicated by the street sign next to it. This place somehow seemed even emptier than every other street in town, and only had a few loose patches of grass and an old crate for you to sit on.

"Alright, Anntie, do us proud!" the Queen said as she addressed a Migosp with long, free flowing hair.

"I, uh, won't let you down, Antmanda!" Anntie anxiously replied before she stepped into the makeshift combat arena.

You, meanwhile, selected your first and most loyal slave, Bitch, who eagerly hopped out onto the field and squared off against her opponent.

"Hmmph! She's not even wearing any clothes!" Antmanda observed as her friend stretched out her arms. "This will be a piece of cake!"

"Ribbit!" your Froggit taunted back, which meant "Her clothes won't protect her pussy for long, but they will be fun to rip off!"

"We'll see about that… let the Epic Rape Battle begin!" Antmanda decreed, waving her hand dramatically.

Anntie made the first move and cartwheeled over to Bitch in an attempt to knock her down, giving you several flashes of her snug tights in the process. Your Froggit merely hopped out of the way before sticking out one of her froggy legs to trip the acrobatic ant.

The unfortunate Migosp tried to recover but instead landed flat onto her face, leaving her dazed. Your Froggit quickly seized this opportunity and hopped over to Anntie's elevated rear and lifted up her skirt.

"Eeeeh!" Anntie screamed out when she suddenly felt something long and hard push at her pussy through her tights. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Ribbit!" Bitch croaked in between licks of her powerful tongue, which roughly meant "I told you those clothes wouldn't protect you! Don't worry though, you'll only have to wear them if Master wants you to once I'm done with you!"

"G-get off!" Anntie groaned as she tried in vain to push the Froggit's tongue away from her cooch, but all that did was cause Bitch to press it even deeper, leaving a noticeable wet spot on the crotch of her tights. "I said… Let! Go!"

With that, Anntie was finally able to break free of the frog girl's grip and whirled around to face her attacker. The ant girl reached out to try and grope Bitch's bouncing tits, but the Froggit merely laughed and hopped out of the way.

"Ribbit" the green girl croaked as she giggled and hopped her way around the arena with Anntie hot on her trail, which meant "Wow, you sure are stupid, aren't you? Don't worry, you won't have to think for yourself much longer!"

The Queen Migosp, who was sitting on your crate next to you, was growing visibly aggravated the longer the fight went on, as she clearly expected it to be over by now.

"You've got this, Anntie!" the insectoid gang leader encouraged. "Just get your hands in her cunt, and the little slut is done for!"

At the behest of her leader, Anntie tried one more, desperate lunge to try and capture the slippery Froggit, but all that did was cause her to land onto her face again as Bitch easily moved out of the way.

"Ribbit~" Bitch croaked seductively as she hopped onto the ant girl's back, meaning "Such a nice pair of tits you've got there… they'll look even better once Master has covered them with their cum~"

"C-cut it out!" Anntie moaned as the girl on top of her violently kneaded her breasts. "Your skin is so gross, and slimy… and you're getting my clothes all wet!"

"Ribbit!" your Froggit eagerly croaked back, which meant "Oh, in that case, I'll just take them off!"

"What?!" Anntie gasped in response, but it was already too late. Bitch had already grabbed onto the ant woman's shirt and ripped it off her upper body, along with her lacy pink bra. This caused her sizeable bust to come tumbling out into the open air for all to see. "P-put that back on!"

"Ribbit~" Bitch teased playfully as she started twisting the trapped girl's nipples in between her fingers, which translated to "Really? But your boobs seem so happy to see me! See, their tips are hard right now, and I can tell how much you're loving it by your expression!"

"No… that's not true at all!" Anntie moaned as the Froggit tugged nipples out as far as they could go. "You're ly-lgh! Augh!"

The Migosp's complaints were abruptly silenced as Bitch suddenly stuffed her tongue into the girl's mouth, filling it to the brim as her cheeks bulged out before going even further and shoving itself down the girl's unsuspecting throat. Anntie's face displayed a look of shock and horror as her neck bulged from the intrusion before Bitch began moving it back and forth, as if she was fucking the girl's throat with her tongue as the kiss continued. The whole time, the Froggit never stopped playing with the ant woman's breasts, massaging them lovingly and with care even as Anntie's chest struggled to take in air.

Finally, Bitch relented and ended her invasive French kiss, allowing the ant girl to drop to the ground and gasp for breath. Unfortunately for her, this gave the Froggit more than enough time to tear off the Migosp's lower garments as well - skirt, tights, panties and all.

"Oh god… I couldn't… breathe…" Anntie gasped as she tried to suck in oxygen, not noticing what Bitch was doing.

"Ribbit!" Bitch replied as she flipped the helpless girl onto her back, which meant "Well, you better get used to it! I know from experience that Master loves their blowjobs, and they aren't afraid to be rough!"

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Anntie asked as she felt something press against her pussy. "Eeegh!"

The Migosp couldn't help but let out a lustful moan as she felt your Froggit's cunt grind against her own while Bitch's powerful legs held her in place. Unfamiliar sensations were overloading the Anntie's mind as she squirmed, which only brought on more stimulation.

"What's…. happening to me…" Anntie gasped as she started groping at her own breasts. "This feels… so _good_! I don't want it to stop!"

"Ribbit!" your Froggit replied, which meant "If you think that's good, just wait until you feel Master's cock inside you! Nothing beats the feeling of it tearing up your insides as they make you theirs forever!"

You could feel your hard cock throb within your pants as you imagined doing just that, your arousal growing even stronger as you felt her soul slowly surrender to your power. It didn't take her long to start grinding pussy back with equal enthusiasm, not caring how slimy or gross her opponent was anymore.

"Yes… I want their cock so bad…" Anntie moaned as she continued scissoring Bitch for all she was worth. "I… I give up! You win, Mistress!"

With that, the two women let out one final shriek of pleasure as they tossed their heads back and you felt her fall entirely under your control. Once they were done, the mind-fucked Migosp dislodged herself from your Froggit's legs and slowly crawled her way over to you, her eyes glimmering with love and lust for you.

"Master…" she breathed heavily as she bowed before you, so low her face was touching the dirt and her antennae just barely brushing against your feet. "I am your worker ant… and you… are my Monarch… please, use me… however you want… I'll do anything for you…"

The Queen Migosp could do nothing but watch in horror as you undid your pants and picked the ant woman up off the ground before impaling her tight cunt with your shaft. Anntie's tits shook up and down as she eagerly began thrusting on top of you, moaning in absolute bliss.

You hadn't forgotten why you were there, however, and told the Queen to select her next combatant as your daughter, Cherry, moved forward into the ring.

"Uh… you're turn, Antria… you can do this, no sweat!" the Queen stammered, failing at giving her terrified friend a pep-talk as the pigtailed Migosp stepped forward.

Once the match started, Antria wasted no time in running up to the red Moldsmal in front of her and delivering a vicious kick that tore the cherry-flavored woman right in half.

"Oh my goodness!" Antria gasped in shock as your daughter dissolved into a red puddle on the ground. "Did I kill her? Oh god, I don't want to be a murderer!"

She frightfully ran over to the puddle to make sure the girl was alright, but all it did was splish and splash around her feet. That was, until she suddenly felt something seeping into her shoes and crawling up her legs.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Cherry's disembodied voice asked sarcastically as a series of jello tentacles wormed their way up the Migosp's legs. "We're just getting started!"

"W-what is this? Let me go!" Antria demanded as she tried to move her legs, but to no avail. The were being held firmly in place by the gelatinous mass slowly wrapping around her lower body.

Suddenly, she felt something latch onto the waistband of her tights and panties and begin pulling them down, leaving her pussy entirely exposed beneath her skirt.

"No!" She screamed, reaching down to try and cover herself up as Cherry's face grinned up at her from the living puddle at her feet. "Leave those alone!"

Unfortunately, this action only made things worse for her, as tendrils now began to spread up her arms as well, binding them in place to prevent them from interfering with what came next.

"No... no! No no no no no no no no!" Antria said panickingly as she saw Cherry form a massive phallus the size of your first beneath her skirt. "There's not way that can fit! I-I've never taken anything that big before! Girls, you have to help me!"

You looked over from the beautiful woman fucking herself on your cock to see real conflict boiling in the Migosp Queen's eyes, so you took the opportunity to remind her that if she did anything to help she'd forfeit the competition, and her cunt, to you. The Queen bit her lip, but didn't reply, merely watching in impotent horror as Cherry's engorged pseudo-cock raised itself towards Antria's pussy.

The trapped Migosp threw her head back with a scream as the dick shot upwards and impaled her cunt, tears starting to run down her face as she felt how much it was stretching her out. The pseudo-cock gave her a few seconds of respite before rapidly pulling itself out until only the very tip remained inside before violently thrusting upwards so hard Antria was lifted off the ground a few inches, despite the gelatinous trap around her limbs, as she let out another scream, more tears beginning to fall as this process repeated itself, over and over and over, giving no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Oh god, it hurts so much!" the ant woman shrieked as her abdomen bulged with each thrust. "Get it out, get it out! Aagh, it feels like it's in my brain!"

Even so, Antria's body eventually began bucking her hips downwards in time with Cherry's upwards thrusts, something her startled expression said was unintentional, yet she was unable to stop as her body began moving on its own, trying to force as much of your daughter's dick into her as it could.

"See?" Your daughter taunted. "You're already beginning to enjoy this!"

"N-no!" Antria blubbered through her tears as she sobbed, staring at the enormous cock pistoning in and out of her uncontrollable body. "T-this d-doesn't feel g-good at all!"

"Oh, stop lying!" Cherry retorted. "Your body clearly disagrees with you! Look, you're thrusting back just as hard, you slut! In fact, I think you can fit in a little bit more~"

"Nooo-aggh!" the ant woman moaned as her belly bloated a little more. She kept screaming as your daughter continued pumping her massive jello rod in and out of her. Slowly but surely, however, those screams melted away from screams of pain into screams of pleasure.

"M-more!" Antria suddenly shouted as you felt her soul slowly intertwine with yours. "I want more of you, Mistress! Please, stretch me more! As far as Master wants you to!"

As Antria's orgasm began to crash into her like a frieght train, you couldn't help but notice that the Migosp fucking herself on your lap was starting to cum as well, panting and moaning in a way that almost perfectly mirrored the girl your daughter was raping. You weren't sure how, but deep down you could feel Anntie's and Antria's souls move closer together and start beating in sync, as if they were only one person instead of two. Finally, neither of them could take the stimulation any more and convulsed wildly, spraying their juices all over you and your daughter as absolute bliss took hold of their minds.

Seeing that she wouldn't try to run away anymore, Cherry released her tendril's grip on the gasping Migosp and allowed her to crawl her way over to where you were sitting. You noted the lack of hymen blood on your daughter's form as she withdrew, which let you know that you didn't just miss out on another virgin.

"Master… please, fuck me too!" Antria begged. "That girl may have been big, but I know in my heart that nothing could compare to your royal cock! Please, Master, grace me with your seed so I may bear your children!"

"I'm sorry, but Master is using me right now…" Anntie replied in between thrusts of her tight cunt. "But, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to rape you too after they're done!"

Fortunately for your newest fuck-toy, you weren't that far from cumming yourself and, after a few final thrusts into the writhing ant woman fucking herself into your lap, you unleashed your seed into her.

"Oooooh, yes…" Anntie moaned as she and Antria both came again with you. "I can feel you knocking me up with your children, Master… I promise to take good care of them…"

You responded by kissing her lightly on the lips and assuring her that you knew she would. After that, you tossed Anntie to the side like a used condom and picked up Antria so she could take her friend's place. Once again you felt a the wonderful sensation of a tight Migosp pussy wrap around your prick and pamper it with its juices and, once again, the Queen of the gang could do nothing but stand by and watch.

"D-don't get cocky!" Antmanda unconvincingly threatened as she stared at your cock as it disappeared into her friend's dripping snatch. "We still have two more rounds to go! You are going down!"

The next Migosp to step into the ring was a ponytail wearing woman named Antette, and her opponent was your slave Loox, also known as Catty and Racks. When the match began, Racks almost powered up her eye-beams and took the wannabe-cheerleader down instantly, but a hand on her shoulder prevented this at the last second.

"No…" Catty advised as she eyeballed her opponent with a sinister smile. "It'll be more fun if she struggles…"

Loox's two bodies then moved in and surrounded the lone Migosp, who was trying her best to maintain her fearless facade. When the two cyclopes finally moved in to attack, Antette was able to fight them off with a series of energetic and peppy punches, though your eyes were firmly locked on her bouncing breasts as they swung wildly with every swing of her fist.

"God damn it…" Antette cursed as Loox's bodies slowly wore her down. "This isn't fair at all! There's no way I can be at two places at once!"

"Really? I find it quite easy" Catty teased as she avoided yet another punch. "You just need to learn how to keep up!"

Antette pulled her arm back to prepare an especially powerful punch, but she suddenly found that she couldn't pull it forwards as Racks restrained both of the woman's arms behind her back.

"Hey, back off!" Antette demanded as Racks forced her down onto her back.

"I'm sorry, but this is for the best…" the cyclops apologized as she forced her weight down onto the ant woman's stomach, forcing the air out of her lungs as her other body knelt down.

"Good job!" Catty congratulated while she tore open Antette's tights and forced the ragged remains down. "Mmm, a fresh pussy for Master! It's so beautiful, it makes my eye water… as well as something else, too!" she added, beginning to finger herself.

"No, this wasn't wasn't how this was supposed to happen!" Antette called out as she tried to kick Catty's face away from her cunt. "I was supposed to win!"

"Hey, careful!" Catty teased while she forced the Migosp's legs apart. "You might kick someone's eye out!"

"That's the eye-dea!" Antette growled before she was suddenly gagged by Racks's dripping snatch.

"I know you're not enjoying this right now, but just give it some time…" Racks suggested as she ground her clit against the girl's nose. "You'll see things the way we do soon enough, and you'll love us for it".

Antette wanted to grumble a furious rebuttal through the cyclops's pussy, but instead she let out a surprised shriek as she suddenly felt Catty's tongue press against her folds, causing her to squirm underneath the Loox sitting on top of her and unintentionally sending shivers of pleasure up her rapist's spine. Catty rewarded her for this by increasing the ferocity of her licks, scraping Antette's lower lips with her rough taste buds while her fingers played with the Migosp's clit, causing her to squirm even more.

"See? You're starting to like it too..." Racks comforted as she continued to moan and grind her mound against Antette's face. "You saw what happened to your friends, didn't you? You know there's not point in fighting back, so you might as well just lie back and enjoy it".

"She going to enjoy it whether she likes it or not!" Catty commented between licks of Antette's sopping pussy, before pausing for a moment. "Wait, I didn't think that sentence through…"

"Mmm! Mmhmhmmm!" Antette moaned through Rack's cunt as she finally stopped struggling, her whole body going weak as she allowed Catty full access into her moist cavern. After a few more seconds, Racks felt the ant girl's tongue give her lower lips a few experimental licks.

"There we go..." Racks said softly as she enjoyed the sensation of the Migosp's tongue snaking its way up her inner folds. "I can already see that you'll make a wonderful new addition to the harem. I'm so happy for you!"

"Eh, she could be doing better" Catty scoffed through a mouthful of girl-cum. "You'll have plenty of time to practice, though, and plenty of pussies to test your tongue on!"

The world seemed to go faint for the trapped Migosp girl as she felt Catty redouble her assault on her cunt. You knew this because your soul was slowly asserting its dominance over hers, bringing your new slave into the 'fold' as it were, and you could feel her soul grow closer to the other broken Migosps' as well.

"Oh g-god!" the Migosp currently thrusting herself up and down in your lap suddenly moaned as her pussy spasmed around your cock. "Something's happening, Master! I-it feels like… like-"

"-Like someone's licking my cunt!" the first, discarded Migosp finished, groping herself as she writhed with pleasure, cum still leaking from her well-used cunt.

"Y-yeah! Me too!" groaned the first one. "Oh my gosh, what's happening to us?"

"Mmm! Mmm!" Antette suddenly mumbled into Racks's pussy, catching they cyclops off guard.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Racks politely asked as she lifted her dripping cunt off the lower girl's mouth.

"I-I said that I'm going to cum!" Antette announced, panting heavily as she savored her rapist's slick juices.

" _Me too!_ " the other enslaved Migosps cried out together.

"Go ahead then!" Catty replied, sticking two fingers into the ant girl's cunt as she licked her clit. "Cum for Master!"

Antette spasmed uncontrollably as the strongest orgasm in her entire life suddenly overtook her, while her friends writhed in a similar fashion. You couldn't help but cum too at this lewd display, pumping the Migosp on your prick with more than enough seed to guarantee she was going to carry your offspring. You had forgotten her name by this point, but you were pretty sure that it didn't matter anymore - they were all one and the same at this point.

Once again, the Queen Migosp's would-be rapist crawled her way over to you. Sliding the previous ant woman off your prick, you asked Antette how she felt.

"I feel great!" came her enthusiastic reply. "If I had known what I was missing, I would have given up being a filthy single-minder-"

"-A long time ago!" your previous conquest finished for her.

"Exactly!" Antette agreed. "Oh god, I've never felt so-"

"-Close to you girls in my entire life!" said the first Migosp you raped before she walked over and lovingly hugged her newest sister. "Welcome to your new family!"

As cute as this scene was, you noticed that it had been at least ten seconds since the last time you invaded a Migosp's pussy, and that simply wouldn't do. So, you ordered the new girl over to you and plunged your still-soaking prick into her waiting cunt, causing all three Migosps to squirm as pleasure rocked their bodies and minds. Once you were firmly inside, you turned to the woman next to you and told her to send out her last rapist. She still had one more shot to beat you and take your soul, after all.

Antmanda bit her lip nervously before she got up from her seat and walked over to her last friend, a Migosp with a short side-ponytail.

"Don't worry, you can do this, Antonia!" the Migosp queen whispered desperately to her friend. "I believe in you!"

Antonia nodded silently before she took her place across from Carrot in your makeshift arena.

"Alright, on your marks… get set..." Antmanda said as she began the final countdown. She never had the chance to finish, however, as Antonia suddenly made a break for the open street at the last second, leaving her friends in the dust.

"Hey, get back here!" Antmanda shouted angrily as Antonia sprinted away. "You're supposed to save the day!"

"Naughty girl~" Carrot teased as she swung her vines like a lasso above her head. "Don't you know it's rude not to finish what you started?"

Antonia didn't make it far before she suddenly felt Carrot's lasso wrap around her legs, tripping her and allowing the Vegetoid to drag her across the ground back towards the center of the open lot as she clawed at the ground to try and get away. Once she was there, Carrot swiftly hogtied her, leaving her completely defenseless in the middle of the arena.

"P-p-please…" she pleaded, staring up at Carrot's nude, painted body with teary eyes. "I don't want to be raped… I don't want to be a slave…"

"Looks like it's time to shuck this cute little cob!" Carrot mused as she cracked her fingers, ignoring the girl's pleas. "Oh, I am going to shuck you so hard…"

She then reached down and violently tore off the ant women's clothing, piece by piece. First to go was her shirt and bra, which allowed her sizable bust to flop out onto the ground and kick up a large amount of dirt with the impact. Next was her skirt and tights, which left only her innocent-looking white panties standing between her and total nudity. Those tore off with a satisfying 'rip', and allowed you to get a perfect glimpse at the perfect pink pussy that laid underneath it.

"There, was that so hard?" Carrot asked consolingly, the shredded remains of her panties still held in her hand. "Things are so much easier when you just let others take control, isn't it?"

"No, I don't want this!" Antonia whimpered as she felt Carrot's fingers slip inside her cunt.

"They always say the same thing…" Carrot sighed as she pistoned her fingers in and out at a slowly increasing pace. "But the result is always the same too! You'll be one of us in no time!"

While her left hand was busy making the lower half of the bound Migosp squirm, Carrot's right hand drifted its way over to Antonia's breasts and started kneading at them underneath the ant girl's body.

"Wow, these breasts really _are_ organic!" Carrot complimented as she squeezed Antonia's tit roughly. "Could've fooled me, what with how big and fat they are!"

While this was happening, you couldn't help but notice the hope in the Queen Migosp's eyes die as she realized what all this meant. She was going to be next, and you could see her legs cross as she imagined what it would feel like to have your potent prick slam against her womb. You knew that she wouldn't have to imagine for very long, though. If Antonia's moans were any indication, she would fall under your spell soon enough.

"Mmm…" Carrot moaned in front of you as she licked Antonia's juices from her hand, one finger at a time. "Finger-licking good! I hope you don't mind if I drink straight from the carton!"

"Aaaah!" Antonia screeched, thrashing against the vines as she felt Carrot's tongue take her fingers' place inside the Migosp's pussy. Her eyes seemed to roll back in her head as a feeling of unrestrained ecstasy began coursing through her mind, which was due in large part to her synchronization with the euphoric sensations the other corrupted Migosps were feeling at the same time. The one on your lap was being drilled all the way to her womb, the one on your left was masturbating vigorously with both hands, and the one on your right was being plowed by Bitch's long tongue. It was no surprise that she didn't hold on for much longer, spraying what felt like gallons of juices all over Carrot's tongue as the last shreds of individuality drifted from her mind.

"Mm-mm!" Carrot mumbled in approval as she wiped her mouth. "Five stars! Definitely the best restaur _ant_ I've ever eaten out at!"

"Ah… forgive me, Mistress…" the bound Migosp gasped as she came down from her climactic high. "I should have never tried to run away… I promise, I'll be a good slave from now on…"

"That's good to hear!" Carrot beamed happily. "Otherwise, I'd have to tenderize you a little!"

The Vegetoid then slapped the hogtied Migosp roughly across the ass, eliciting a cry from both her and the other ant women you'd enslaved.

"Uh… do you think you could… tenderize me anyway, Mistress?" the Migosp asked sheepishly as she blushed and wiggled her freshly-smacked rear, a red handprint clearly visible on her ass.

"Of course!" Carrot eagerly replied. "But first, we need to deliver you to Master! Don't worry, they're even better at tenderizing than I am!"

She then picked the ant girl up over her shoulder and carried her over to you.

"Here you go, Master!" Carrot announced proudly as she dropped the girl in front of you. "One smoking-hot whore, so fresh she was kicking just a few minutes ago - just the way you like them, Master! I hope you brought your own sauce~"

Although she could barely move, your newest slave still tried her best to crawl over to you before announcing her pledge of submission.

" _We are yours, Master"_ the Migosps all said in unison. " _You are our royal Monarch, and we are your worker ants… we are nothing compared to you… please, fill us with your seed, and we will raise for you a swarm worthy to conquer the world!_ "

'Swarm' - you liked the sound of that.

You came inside the Migosp you were fucking shortly thereafter, filling up yet another woman with your thick cum and ensuring that the Migosp Swarm would keep their promise of giving you as many children as they could bare.

"Please, Master…" the bug that used to be Antonia begged you as she hungrily watched your prick slide out of your last victim. "I'm the only one left… please, give me your children too!"

You told your Swarm that, unfortunately, her seeding would have to wait. First they would have to help you collect on a little bet you made.

"Of course, Master-" the Migosp that was being tongue-fucked by Bitch said as she stood up, the Froggit's tongue sliding out of her folds as she did so.

"-We are your loyal soldiers, after all!" added another.

"And no one cheats our Monarch out of anything…" said a third as she and the others turned toward their former Queen.

"Eheheh…" Antmanda laughed nervously as you and your harem began to surround her. "You know I was just joking about the whole 'raping you' thing, right? I mean, there's no reason to get upset about it or anything… right?"

You snapped your fingers and your Swarm instantly fell upon her - minus the one that was still bound, obviously.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" the dethroned Queen demanded as the Migosps tore the clothes from her body. "I thought you were my friends!"

"We are!" answered the Migosp that was currently lifting her left leg.

"That's why we're doing this!" said the one lifting her other leg.

"For you!" added the one holding restraining Antmanda's arms above her head.

" _So we can become closer than ever before!_ " The Swarm announced as one as they lifted her off the ground and presented her panty-covered pussy to you.

You stepped forward and gripped at the bottom of her pink panties before tearing them to pieces. Only the thin waistband remained by the time you were done, the rest of her beautiful body poorly hidden by ripped and tattered clothing. This meant that there was nothing left protecting her fertile cunt from your still-hard prick and potent seed.

"S-stop!" the ex-leader begged as she felt the tip of your dick press against her outer folds. "I-I don't want this! I-I'm scared!"

You sarcastically asked the frightened bully where her alpha-bitch attitude that she had just a few minutes ago went.

"T-that was all fake!" Antmanda confessed while you felt her juices began to coat your cock-head. "I'm no alpha! I'm just a bitch who's scared, and alone, and just wants to go home!"

You pointed about that she _is_ at Home right now.

"That's not what I-ieeeeh!" the Migosp shrieked as she felt your dick abruptly pierce her pussy and began pounding away. Her cunt wasn't quite as tight as some of the other ant women you fucked today, but what it lacked in tightness it made up for in how scared it felt. The thought of becoming another mindless slave sent shivers of fear up Antmanda's spine and, consequently, her cunt. She kept trying her best to force your cock out of her as hard as she could, which only encouraged you to drive it deeper.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Antmanda moaned as her snatch spasmed around you as you went deeper and deeper with each thrust. "This is bad… this is so, so bad! Get out, get it out, quick!"

You began to slowly pull your hips away from her trembling pussy, but, right as you were about to pull out, you slammed your cock all the way in while the other Migosps shoved Antmanda's cunt right back onto it. This allowed your long prick to reach all the way to the back of the ex-Queen's pussy, and sent her juices flying everywhere as she cried out in pleasure.

As your cock started knocking against her womb, she began thrashing her head side to side. "My brain!" She shouted. "Oh god, it feels like it's boiling! Get out! Get out of my head!"

"Naughty, naughty!" The Migosp on her left leg taunted while your recently planted seed dripped from her cunt.

"You can't hide anything from us!" The one on her other leg added as she rubbed her clit against Antmanda's limb.

You watched with interest as the Queen's head slowed down before stopping and her mouth began unconsciously mouthing what they were saying, her eyes beginning to glaze over as she stared up at the ceiling.

"You love this, don't you?" Asked the one holding her arms.

"Love being violated so completely-"

"-And being made into such a slut for Master?" Added the ones on her legs.

"Just give in; after all-"

"-there's nothing to be afraid of-"

"-And it's so much more fun than resisting!"

"N-no!" The Queen yelled, managing to resist the spell that had begun to take control of her body and mind as she began squirming, trying to break The Swarm's grasp. "I-I don't want to join! I want to remain independ _ant_!"

The Swarm members continued talking, ignoring her pleas and instead just driving her even harder onto your cock, which twitched wildly at the extra stimulation. The Queen's tits jiggled with each thrust, swaying hypnotically as her moans grew louder and louder. Being the generous Monarch that you were, you reached forward to help the former Queen keep her breasts still by cupping them in your hands, causing her to cry out in surprise as you harshly squeezed them and began kneading them.

"Just give in! It's so much easier-"

"-And you won't have to be afraid of anything anymore!"

"So go ahead and cum, and-"

" _Let all your worries wash away!_ " They chorused as the fallen Queen suddenly devolved into an orgasm so intense, you thought her cunt was actually going to completely crush your dick. The extra pressure was enough to send you over the edge as well, and you began filling her waiting womb with blasts of your sperm, impregnating her fertile pussy and giving you yet another set of children to look forward to.

As your white goo filled the helpless ant woman to the brim, her whole world seemed to go white as her soul was bound forever, not only to yours, but also to The Swarms'. This allowed them in on her mind-shattering orgasm as well, and they all cried out and sprayed their juices all over the ground as the rest of your harem looked on with lust filled eyes. They all knew there was no better feeling than being impregnated with your seed, and they desperately wished that they could feel that again.

As their collective climaxes finally began to die down, The Swarm gently removed your newest slave from your cock and laid her on the ground, watching her expectantly. Her antennae were still twitching as she cupped a hand over her gaping cunt, ensuring that as little of your cum leaked out as possible while the other hand began groping her breasts.

"Master…" the Migosp moaned as she looked up at you with loving eyes. "I am yours… now, and forever… I am nothing but your slutty little drone… I exist only to worship you, my Monarch… so please, use me… as you see fit…"

The rest of the swarm burst out into cheers as they heard this before assaulting the fallen woman with a barrage of loving hugs and kisses.

" _One of us! One of us!"_ they all celebrated as The Swarm welcomed their newest member.

"Geez, stop it, you guys-" Drone began to say before another Migosp interrupted her with "-We're embarrassing you in front of Master".

" _We know!_ " the rest of the swarm chorused playfully.

A few seconds later, the ridiculousness of the situation seemed to get to them all, and The Swarm started laughing in unison, five voices melding into one.

"Does that mean I get my turn now, Master?" the Migosp who was still hogtied asked once their laughter died down. "My pussy aches for your cock! I want your cum inside me so bad!"

Deciding that you didn't want her to feel left out, you picked up the bound girl and slid her already dripping cunt onto your cock. She, along with the rest of The Swarm, moaned as they felt the penetration. Remembering her request to be tenderized, you began pounding away as hard as you could, causing the entirety of The Swarm to begin writhing in bliss. You could already tell that these girls were going to be fun to use…

You and your harem followed behind The Swarm as they led you through the streets of the empty city. Once you had finished fucking the hogtied Migosp, the rest of the Swarm had told you that they wanted to repay you for making them all so close to each other.

Eventually, you reached a small strip mall, tucked away between two abandoned apartment buildings. Most of the stores were empty but The Swarm led you to the two that weren't completely empty - a clothing store, and a piercing parlor. They still both abandoned, but for some reason the residents of Home didn't find the stores' contents worth taking with them when they left.

"Here we are, Master~" Drone announced as she stood between the entrances of the two stores, giving you a sultry grin.

"We're soooo thankful that you raped and enslaved us-" another member of The Swarm explained as she delicately and lovingly rubbed your arm.

"-That we thought you deserved a little 'thank-you' gift!" continued another.

"And what better way to celebrate than with a makeover?" a third said excitedly.

"Not for you, though, Master… you're perfect just the way you are!" Drone quickly added when she saw the look on your face. "I meant a makeover for us!"

"We _are_ basically your dolls now-"

"-So why not play a little dress-up?" two Migosps explained together.

You nodded in agreement and told the rest of your harem to wait outside while you and The Swarm explored the shops for more… _appropriate_ attire for your new slaves. By the time you all came back out, what was left of the Migosps' cheerleader outfits were gone and had been replaced what could best be described as slutty schoolgirl uniforms.

The ant women were now wearing short plaid skirts that did almost nothing to hide their striped blue and white panties, and identical white tank tops that seemed to do more to show off their cleavage than to conceal it. It was obvious by the way their nipples jutted out that they not only weren't wearing bras, but also that their nipples were pierced with small rings. Those weren't their only piercings, however, as you had also made sure to pierce their noses, ears, and even their tongues with little diamond studs, each a permanent reminder of the stud that knocked them all up. You had also given Drone an extra, golden piercing through her naval to designate her as the head of the swarm. Other than that, it was almost impossible to tell the girls apart, as they had all let their hair down.

"Wow!" Carrot gasped in amazement as she saw The Swarm exit out onto the streets in a single-file line. "You girls look f _ant_ astic!"

"I know, right?" Drone agreed as she showed off her delicious body like the slut she was. "This is way better than anything Antastasia ever came up with!"

As much as you would have loved to stand there and watch your Migosps display themselves all day, you knew you had more pressing matters to attend to and asked The Swarm exactly how many monsters still lived in Home.

"Not many, actually-" answered one.

"-It's mainly just a few dozen Migosps like us-" continued another.

"-And that weird goat lady…" added a third, catching your attention. Once you heard this, you instantly knew what your next plan of attack was.

Addressing Drone directly, you ordered her to come with you and your harem and show you exactly where this 'goat lady' lived. The others you told convert the rest of the Migosps in the city while you were gone, but to save any virgins or exotic monsters they might find for you.

Instantly, the remaining Swarm members saluted you and replied one-by-one.

"Their pussies-"

"-Won't know-"

"-What hit them-"

"-Master!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

 **Pacifist**

"Wow, it's so… _delicate_ " Antette commented as she and the other Migosps led you through the abandoned city. "It's hard to believe that there's so much power in something so tiny…"

You asked her what she was talking about.

"Your soul!" she replied, pointing to the glowing red orb floating next to your head. "I could fit that thing in the palm of my hand, and yet… it has as much power as every monster's soul combined".

So that's why everyone was so interested in stealing your soul, you thought to yourself. Still, that didn't explain what they planned on doing with it once they had it.

"Yeah, it kind of makes you feel pretty insignificant when you think about it, huh?" pondered Antria. "Kinda like…"

You asked her if she meant 'like ants'.

"Ha! Yeah, something like that!" Antonia laughed in response. "You sure are brave to wear your heart on your sleeve like that, though. I'm shocked no one's been able to steal it yet".

You averted your eyes and told her that it was probably just luck before hastily mentioning that this part of Home was even more of a ghost town than the rest of it.

"More like a _goat_ town" joked Antria. "Toriel's the only person who lives in this part of the city. We've tried reaching out to her before, but we always backed out since she's more than a little… _intimidating…_ "

You briefly wondered if you were even talking about the same person, as Toriel was nothing but kind and open to you the last time you saw her. You were about to ask the Migosps about this, but you were interrupted before you could speak.

"Okay, this is it!" Antmanda announced as you all approached a quaint, two story house on the edge of the city. "It was great meeting you, human! Be sure to stop by again if you're ever in the neigh-"

"Oh my word!" a familiar voice abruptly exclaimed from the doorway of the house, cutting the Migosp off. "Get away from them this instant, you ruffians!"

Standing in the doorway was none other than Toriel herself, looking angry with a cell phone in one hand and a blazing ball of fire in the other. The Migosps scattered as she charged forward, leaving you behind - though you saw Antmanda give you one last wink before Toriel stopped in front of you.

"Are you okay, my child? Have you been harmed?" Toriel asked worriedly as she put a hand on your shoulder, checking you over for any scrapes or bruises. "They better not have laid so much as an antenna on you!"

You assured Toriel that you were fine, and that the Migosps were just helping you find her house.

"Hmmp! They probably only led you here to lure you into a false sense of security so they could do… _indescribable_ things to you!" she described, straightening up again. "It was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this!"

Curious, you asked her she meant by 'surprise' and Toriel's face immediately lit up in a bright blush.

"Well… I guess I can't hide it any longer now, can I?" Toriel questioned rhetorically. "Follow me, young one, and I'll show you what I mean".

She then gently took you by the hand and led you inside the house, which, despite its drab purple exterior, had nicely furnished wood floors and well dusted furniture. Immediately, the powerful scent of warm dough and sweet fructones flooded your nostrils.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asked playfully. "Surprise! It is an apple-cherry pie that I baked just for you! Normally, I would have baked my cavern-famous snail pie for you, but I thought that you might like something more familiar to help you adjust to living here".

Breaking your attention from the delicious scent seducing your nose for a moment, you asked Toriel what she meant by 'living here'.

"Well, it means that you're going to be staying with me from now on!" Toriel giddily replied. "You are just a child, after all, so someone needs to take care of you. Now, come along and we'll get you all cleaned up!"

She then led you into a large, white bathroom with a bathtub on the far end that was so large it could practically be a hot tub. Well, you supposed it still could be if you just filled it with hot water, but that was beside the point.

Although the bathtub was very large, the toilet was so small that you couldn't even see it. You tried squinting across the room in vain for it until you remembered that monster food doesn't actually have any substance to it, which probably meant that toilets were as common in monster homes as air fresheners in a vacuum. It quickly dawned on you that you've been eating nothing but monster food since you arrived, which probably meant that you'd never have to take a crap again.

No shit, Sherlock.

"Alright then, get undressed!" Toriel said as she filled the tub up with water. "Don't be shy, it's nothing I haven't seen before".

For some reason, the thought of being naked in front of Toriel was extremely embarrassing, even in spite of the fact that you'd been nude in front of strangers at least five times that day. Still, you managed to work past it and start stripping off your garments, which had gotten extremely dirty from all your previous escapades.

"Oh my goodness!" Toriel gasped and held her nose once she caught a whiff of your sex juice-infused body. "You smell absolutely atrocious! What happened to you while I was gone?".

You told her that you were simply making friends, which technically wasn't a lie - even if it lived next door to one.

"Yes, 'friends'…" Toriel scoffed as she lifted you up and gently put you into the warm bathwater. "You're lucky that I came when I did… who knows what those hoodlums would have done to you if they'd gotten you alone…"

You almost told her that you already knew what they would have done if they managed to trap and rape you, but you realized that would be a little… weird… especially for a 'kid'.

Toriel carefully began washing your back with the soapy water, wiping away the dirt and grime that had accumulated there. Once she was done with that, she moved on to your hair, your chest, your arms and legs, and then finally your pelvic region.

She obviously didn't intend anything sexual when she started rubbing your cock up and down, but you couldn't help but feel aroused as you stared into her deep bosom, despite the fact it was covered by her dress. It didn't take long for another erection to spring forth from your loins, catching Toriel off-guard as she noticed her hand rub up against something stiff under the water and soap.

"Oh!" Toriel gasped when she realized exactly what it was, which was followed by an even hotter blush. "So… I guess you're getting to 'that age', aren't you? Perhaps it's time you learned about the 'birds and the flowers'..."

You wanted to tell her that you passed 'that age' more than a few years ago, but decided to stay quiet as she began her speech. After all, you were very curious about how monsters reproduced without males, and now was a perfect opportunity to find out.

"W-well…" Toriel began with a stutter, "... when two monsters love each other very much… they have a baby…"

You commented that you thought she was missing a few steps between 'love' and 'baby'.

"Actually… I'm not…" Toriel clarified. "You see, monster souls are normally very weak… but, when they join together and start beating as one… they become greater than the sum of their parts, and one or both of the parents can choose to release that energy as a whole new soul.

You asked if that meant monsters could have a kid without actually fucking each other.

"Hey! Mind your tongue, my child!" Toriel scolded angrily. "Or would you like me to wash your mouth out too while we're here?"

Deciding that you didn't want to deepthroat a bar of soap today, you promptly shut up.

"You are right, however…" Toriel continued. "Monsters do not have to 'make love' to make love, though it certainly does help. Humans, on the other hoof, are different. Their souls are much more powerful, and can exist even without the presence of love. So, instead, humans have males like yourself who can fire their excess soul energy at females, human or monster, to make them pregnant…"

You noticed that Toriel was nervously glancing back and forth away from your dick the whole time, as if she were afraid it burst into flames at any second if she stared too long.

"That is where your… p-penis comes in" she continued as she pointed to the pointy prick in question. "When your penis is hard like this, it means that you're ready to try and make a baby, and then… and then…"

Toriel was blushing so hotly now that you were afraid she was going to boil the bathwater.

"W-well… we'll talk about that some other time" Toriel stuttered as she abruptly turned away. "For now, let's get you settled in, okay?"

She then reached over for a towel off a nearby rack and used it to dry you off as she tugged you out of the tub. When she was done you wrapped the white cloth around your waist and followed Toriel back into the house's main hall.

"Right this way!" Toriel instructed as she took your hand again. "I just know that you're going to love this!"

Toriel quickly led you to another door further down the hallway and opened it excitedly. Inside looked to be a normal child's bedroom, only everything in it was at least twice as large as normal. This included the bed with the space-themed bedsheets, the toy chest filled with incredibly strange looking dolls, the the closet filled with clothes of every conceivable size.

"Here you are!" Toriel announced proudly. "A room of your very own! I hope you enjoy it!"

You approached the bed and gently placed placed a hand on the covers. The pattern wasn't that different than yours back home, and it reminded you of your old childhood dream of becoming an astronaut. That nostalgia eventually faded away as you remembered that you were anywhere but home.

Turning, you asked Toriel if all this meant that there was no way to go home.

"Ha! Silly human! This _is_ your home now…" Toriel laughed anxiously as she averted her eyes. "Is something burning? Um, feel free to make yourself at home!"

The goat-lady then rushed out the door and left you alone in your new room. Deciding that you might as well get dressed, you started looking through some nearby drawers for something that fit you. Most of the clothes were either too large or too small, but you eventually found a green shirt with a yellow stripe in it that fit you perfectly, as well as another comfortable set of jeans. You almost finished closing the drawer when, suddenly, you noticed something.

It was a small, pink ribbon. It wasn't very expensive looking, not to mention slightly worn, but it was still very cute and you couldn't help but feel attracted to it. Shrugging your shoulders, you took it out and slipped it onto your head, making you +5% cuter.

Deciding to forgo pajamas for tonight, you simply walked over to your incredibly large bed and plopped down, your eyes slipping closed almost instantly as the exhaustion from the day's events finally caught up to you. You were still worried about getting home, but you felt like those worries could be put aside for the moment. For now, you needed rest.

You yawned loudly as you slowly woke up a few hours later, refreshed and relaxed for what felt like the first time in years. It didn't take you long to realize that this wasn't your real room, however, but that disappointment quickly gave way when a familiar, fruity scent suddenly reached your nose.

Sitting there on the middle of the floor was a plate of apple-cherry pie with a fork conveniently sitting right next to it. Toriel must have brought it in while you were sleeping and left it there as a welcoming gift. Both your heart and your mouth warmed as you took your first bite, filling your mouth with an ocean of sweet flavors.

You felt your balls become warm too just a few seconds later as the pie's excess energy was quickly converted into sperm. By the time you were done eating, yet another massive erection was pressing against the crotch of your pants and staining your underwear. That was just fine, though, since all you had to do to make it go away was just find another girl to have sex wi-

Oh. Right. The Migosps said that no one else lived in this part of town, and you doubted that Toriel would have sex with a 'kid' she just adopted. So, you decided that you might as well take Rosey Palm out on another date and undid your pants.

You laid back down onto your new bed as you started stroking your member up and down, your dry hands feeling more than a little uncomfortable against your hard prick. You tried your best to cum as quickly as possible, but nothing seemed to work. This was very surprising, since you considered yourself an expert on masturbating, but nothing you did even came close to recreating the pleasure of all those women you had fucked the day before.

"Child!" Toriel's voice suddenly called out from outside your room. "Breakfast is ready!"

You let out a disappointed sigh before slipping your sausage back into its packaging and heading toward the sound of something frying. When you got to the kitchen, you found a pink apron-wearing Toriel using her hand-fires to cook a large pancake on a skillet above a stove. You couldn't help but feel that it was a bit insulting to the stove, but you ultimately decided not to get hot and bothered by it.

"There you are!" Toriel greeted as she glanced behind herself. "It's almost ready, so feel free to take a seat!"

You did as you were told and pulled yourself up onto a tall chair next to the dining table, though the table was still so tall that you couldn't help but feel like a dwarf.

"Eat up!" Toriel said cheerily as she placed a plate full of pancakes in front of you.

Not wanting to be rude, you stuck your fork and knife into the stack and took a bite. You'd been trying your best to ignore your raging erection up to this point, but the pancake seemed to be the final straw. Suddenly, you felt your cock painting the insides of your jeans white as your balls finally gave up on storing the excess sperm and simply ejected it instead. It only shot out the extra cum, though, so it was still hard and dripping even after you'd finished cumming.

"What's the matter?" Toriel asked when she realized you hadn't taken more than one bite. "Don't you want to grow up to be big and strong?"

She bent down over you to make sure that you were alright and quickly noticed the mess you'd made. Her face flushed red as she realized what had happened.

"Oh, that's right…" Toriel said quietly. "It's been so long that I forgot that monster food has that effect on humans. You, um, probably need help relieving your urges, don't you?"

You nodded your head so hard that you would probably have made a great bobble-head impersonator.

"O-okay then…" she stammered as she walked away. "I'll be right back…"

When Toriel returned, she was holding a rolled up magazine that she tepidly placed in your hands.

"D-do you know what… masturbating is?" Toriel questioned fearfully.

You nodded your head once again.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Toriel sighed, relieved. "If you ever feel 'pent up' after eating too much, feel free to take a look at that in your room and… 'release' your excess energy. Don't worry, I won't judge you… But, please be sure to clean up after yourself, alright?"

You quickly thanked her and dashed back to your room with the adult magazine in hand. You tore open the pages and found exactly what you were hoping for: delectable monster women of all shapes and sizes lining every page. Unfortunately for you, those women were all fully clothed.

Well, not _fully_ clothed. None of the women were wearing socks, and they were all seductively raising their long skirts and pants to show off their bare shins. Looking back at the cover of the magazine, you noticed that it was titled 'Shinful Ladies Monthly'. How scandalous.

You couldn't help but be disappointed at this turn of events, and yet… those shins were all so well sculpted… and it's not like you had anything else to jerk off to, right? Surely there'd be no harm in trying it out once…

Unfortunately for you, it only took a few days of living with Toriel for the magazine to start growing old and you started growing restless once again. This wasn't helped by the fact that, as time went on, all you seemed to be able to think about was home.

And not your Home-home either; you kept thinking about your _real_ home, back on the surface. You wondered if people were looking for you, if your friends and family were desperately missing you… or, if they even noticed you were gone at all. Toriel tried her best to keep your mind off it with games and stories, but it felt like you grew more homesick with every passing heartbeat.

Today that normal routine with Toriel was interrupted, however, as she announced in the living room that she was going out for errands.

"I am deeply sorry for doing this again, my child, but I simply do not have any choice - we're running low on food, and I'm going to have to go to the Vegetoid commune to get more" she sadly explained. "Do not fret, however! For, this time, you shall not be alone! Whimsun, please, do come in!"

The woman who then entered the room was a flighty girl in more ways than one, as she was both floating on a pair of massive monarch butterfly wings and had an expression that made her look like she was ready to flee the room at any moment. She was roughly half the size of Toriel, though still larger than you, and had long brown hair that her pale-green eyes peaked out from behind. She also had antenna very similar to the Migosps', mediumly proportioned breasts, and a short yellow dress that fluttered with every beat of her wings.

"This is Whimsun!" Toriel said, introducing the girl before she could even speak. "She's here to keep an eye on you while I'm gone. Isn't that right, Whimsun?"

"Y-yes…" the butterfly girl whimpered in response. "H-hello there, human… I h-hope that we g-get along well…"

"I hope so too!" Toriel agreed as she pulled Whimsun into a tight hug with one arm. "After all, I'd hate to see something happen to such lovely wings…" she quietly added.

"W-what?" Whimsun asked, terrified. "W-what's going to happen to my wings?"

"Oh, nothing…" Toriel dismissed as she as she subtly glanced over to a large, empty picture frame on a nearby wall. "Just do a good job and you won't have to find out! Have fun you two!"

"Y-yeah… sure…" Whimsun agreed, shaking like a leaf. "W-we'll have a great time! D-don't worry about a thing!"

Whimsun frightenedly waved Toriel 'goodbye' as the larger monster left the room, and then kept waving even after she was long gone. Finally, you poked the woman in the side to make sure she wasn't broken, causing her to leap back in surprise.

" _Please don't kill me!_ " she begged as she huddled into a corner. "Oh, wait… it's just you. You want to play with me, don't you?"

Deciding that you didn't have anything better to do, you nodded 'yes'.

"O-okay then… l-let's go to your room" she meekly suggested.

Whimsun followed closely behind you as you led her to your bedroom. Once inside, she noticed your chest of toys and cautiously approached.

"H-hey, I have an idea" Whimsun whispered in a voice just loud enough for you to hear. "Why don't we play with your dolls?"

Having grown up with a TV and video games, you didn't know exactly what she expected you to do with them, and you pointed this out to her.

"W-well, what I normally do is use them to make up stories" Whimsun explained. "Why don't you try?"

After looking through all the toys for a few moments, you picked up a scorpion girl doll and announced that she was a veterinarian named 'Scorpia'.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Whimsun applauded quietly. "Now you're getting into the spirit of things!"

Unfortunately, Scorpia's business hasn't been doing so well since the economy's going through a recession and no one can afford her services.

"O-oh… that's too bad…" Whimsun commented dourly.

To make matters even worse, her wife has been cheating on her with the milkwoman and her daughter has been getting involved with the smuggling of illegal drugs to help feed her crippling addiction to pay-per-view wrestling. Eventually her daughter got caught and Scorpia was forced to sell her body on the streets to pay for her daughter's bail, which her wife used as an excuse to divorce Scorpia and elope with the milkwoman and half of Scorpia's remaining money. Heartbroken, Scorpia eventually took to drinking in order to-

"Uh, I think we should play something else" Whimsun interrupted, her face bright red as she took the scorpion girl out of your hands. "Let me try searching for something else…"

You conceded the toy chest and allowed her to look through it while you waited back overy by your room's window. You were just about to try counting the number of stitches in the carpeting to pass the time when you suddenly heard a knock on the window behind you.

You turned around and saw Antmanda wearily peeking her head over the windowsill, her eyes glancing back and forth as she surveyed the room. You quickly cracked open the window and asked the ant woman what she was doing.

"Eheh, sorry to show up unannounced like this" Antmanda whispered back, clearly embarrassed. "It's just that… I felt bad that I ran off without giving a proper 'goodbye', and I wanted to make it up to you".

You told her that she didn't have to feel bad. After all, you would have run away from Toriel too if you were in that situation.

"Yeah, she sure can be scary…" the Migosp whispered nervously. "She's, uh… not here, is she?"

You quietly told her that Toriel was gone, but she had given you a babysitter to look after you while she was away.

"How about checkers?" Whimsun asked from behind you as she continued rummaging through the toy chest. "Wait, that's probably a choking hazard… nevermind…"

"Bummer" Antmanda whispered plainly. "So, you're living with Toriel now? What's that like?"

You told her that it was okay and that Toriel was a lot nicer than she seemed, but things in the house have been pretty boring lately.

"Really now? Well, if that's the case, why don't you head back to my place for a little bit?" Antmanda suggested as she wiggled her antennae suggestively. "I promise you'll have a good time~"

You thought about this for a moment but ultimately declined. You knew what would happen if Toriel came back home and you weren't there, and didn't want the babysitter's blood on your hands.

"Aww…" Antmanda groaned disappointedly. "Okay, I understand… but, can I at least give you a proper 'goodbye' this time?"

You nodded 'yes' after quickly checking over your shoulder to make sure that Whimsun was still busy.

"Yes! Thank you!" the Migosp whispered happily as she wrapped her hands around the back of your head. "I'll try and make this quick!"

She then pulled your head out the window and aggressively smashed her lips against yours. It caught you a little off-guard, but you quickly adjusted and returned the kiss with equal force. Your tongues danced in each other's mouths as they each dueled for supremacy. Antmanda was ultimately victorious, but she was a gracious winner and promptly rewarded you with a gentle lathering of the back of your mouth.

Even though this 'goodbye' was supposed to be non-verbal, you still had a difficult time keeping your mouth quiet. Spit slurped and sloshed as it was exchanged between your mouths, and you had to repress a moan when the Migosp pulled your mouth even deeper into hers. How long had it been? One minute? Two minutes? As far as you were concerned, time didn't matter.

"Hey?" Whimsun's voice suddenly spoke up from behind you. "What are you doing?"

Oh, that's right. Time does matter.

You quickly picked Antmanda's lip lock and pulled your head back into the room, a little bit of drool escaping the corner of your mouth.

"Is that… spit?" Whimsun asked curiously. "What on earth were you doing?"

You innocently told her you were just blowing bubbles.

" _W-what?!_ " Whimsun shrieked, rushing over to the window and sticking her head outside. Fortunately, it seemed as though Antmanda was already gone - though, you had no idea where.

Calmly, you informed her you meant _literal_ bubbles, not someone _named_ Bubbles.

"O-oh. Of course…" Whimsun said as she tried to recover her dignity. "I-I knew that. Uh... it's getting pretty close to lunchtime, isn't it? W-why don't we get you something to eat?"

You nodded and followed the butterfly woman out of the room, leaving your window wide open. Once in the kitchen you sat down at the oversized dinner table while Whimsun got to work making grilled cheese sandwiches over by the stove. It was nice to see that thing got at least _some_ use.

You sat quietly while the smell of melted cheese slowly filled the air and you felt Toriel's dog gently bump against your leg beneath the table. It really was amazing that, even though they were made out of completely different material, it still smelled exactly the-

Wait a _goat_ damn second. Toriel didn't have a dog…

You carefully lifted up the long tablecloth and glanced under the table to find Antmanda's beautiful face staring back up at you. You didn't like the smile she was wearing. Quietly, you whispered down to the ant girl and asked what she was doing.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist…" Antmanda replied teasingly as she rubbed her hand against your crotch. "That taste you gave me just made me hungry for more… What do you say? Care to give me a little 'lunch' too?"

You nervously glanced back up at Whimsun before you nodded 'yes' once again. You were more than a little pent-up after going so long without sex that you were certain that you'd be done in no time at all. You never thought that you'd hope for that to happen, but, well… beggars can't be choosers.

"Alright then…" Antmanda whispered as she went fly fishing for your cock. "One organic protein shake, coming right up~"

Antmanda wasted no time in swallowing your entire length, deepthroating you in one go. You never thought you'd be so happy to feel a girl's teeth scrape against your dick but the hot, wet cavern of her mouth felt like heaven compared to the cold lotion that you'd been using up until now. Her esophagus squeezed tightly around your prick's head while her tongue swirled eagerly around the bottom, causing it instantly to start leaking precum.

You wanted even more, though, and grabbed onto the back of Antmanda's head to increase her pace. She didn't mind this at all and simply helped thrust your cock down her throat even harder. This had only been going on for a minute or so, and yet you already felt like you were almost-

"Done…" Whimsun sheepishly announced as she put the sandwiches on a plate and started cutting them diagonally. "I hope you like them…"

A wave of panic washed over you as soon as you heard Whimsun's voice, and you promptly released the back of Antmanda's head. That didn't stop her from continuing her own assault, however, and she kept swirling her tongue around your prick's engorged head even as Whimsun floated over to you.

"H-here you go…" Whimsun whimpered as she placed the plate in front of you. "I cut them into triangles… they're the healthiest of all the shapes, you know…"

You nervously thanked her and brought one of the sandwich slices to your lips, which was more than a little difficult when red-hot redhead was busy shoving your cock into her mouth at an ever-increasing pace. You were eventually able to take a bite and swallow, but that just made you leak even more precum into the Migosp's eager mouth. Wanting to get as much of your delicious seed as she could, Antmanda started lapping feverishly at your urethra to coax out even more.

"Is something wrong?" Whimsun asked when she noticed the uncomfortable look on your face. "Maybe I put in too much 'sand' and not enough 'wich'…"

You tried to tell her that everything was fine even as Antmanda upped the _ant_ e again by shoving your cock back down her throat. Desperate to change the subject, you asked Whimsun to tell you a little about herself.

"M-me?" she asked back frightenedly. "I-I'm not really someone worth knowing… or, at least that's what it feels like… no one really notices me anyway…"

You wanted to try and comfort her, but your mouth seemed to be incapable of anything but moaning as Antmanda shoved your prick so far down her throat it felt like it was reaching all the way into her stomach. You tried to pat her on the head to signal her to let up a little, but she instead interpreted that as an order to go even faster and doubled her pace. By that point, all you were capable of was panting as you felt your balls churn with an ever-increasing load.

"Oh dear…" Whimsun said as she leaned forward and put a hand to your forehead. "You're burning up… you're not allergic to triangles, are you? I have a sister who has that allergy, so I can get you an epipen if you really need one…"

You shook your head 'no' and tried your best to reassure her that nothing was wrong through your panting.

"Well… okay… if you say so…" Whimsun relented, leaning back. "Still… it looks like you're having a hard time… why don't I help you eat?"

You tried to tell her to stop, but by then the first piece of grilled cheese was being placed into your mouth. Without any other choice, you reluctantly chewed the delicious dairy and made your dick even harder with every swallow. It eventually became so swollen that Antmanda couldn't help but moan as she struggled to wrap her lips around your length, catching the attention of the butterfly girl above her.

"H-hey… w-what's going on down there?" Whimsun asked as she pulled up the tablecloth.

It turns out that she lifted it up just in time for your orgams to hit. Antmanda removed your cock from her mouth in surprise when she saw Whimsun, though, so there was nothing stopping your seed from flying absolutely everywhere. The Migosp's face became absolutely plastered with white as you fired shot after shot onto her body, your seed slowly dripping down onto her cheerleader outfit. A few of the stray shots landed on Whimsun as well, leaving little white spots on her dress - though she didn't seem to notice over her shock at finding the ant girl sucking you off under the table.

"R-r-r-r-r-rapist!" Whimsun shrieked as she scrambled away from the table. You were expecting her to rip the lustful Migosp off of your prick and boot her out the door. Instead, she ran to the kitchen fridge and opened it to use the door as a makeshift hiding place.

"Uh… I'm sorry to interrupt, but… would you please stop raping the child I was hired to babysit?" Whimsun politely asked as she peeked around the fridge door. "I probably won't get paid if you do, and I am relatively certain that what you're doing is illegal… so, could you please go assault someone else?"

You and Antmanda both blinked a few times in surprise.

"Hmmm… I don't know…" Antmanda said as she tapped her cum-coated chin in mock consideration. "Why don't we try asking the human. Hey kid, I'm not _bug_ ging you, am I?"

You shook your head 'no'.

"You probably want me to do even more to you, huh?" she asked as she rose up and sat down on your lap, facing you as she lifted her skirt and ground her clit through her panties against your dick.

You nodded vehemently.

"You want me to fuck you until you can't think straight, huh?" she whispered in your ear as she slipped her panties to the side and kissed your prick with her labia.

You nodded so hard that you were lucky you didn't break a vertebrae.

"That settles it then…" Antmanda concluded as she lined herself up with you dick. "I'm not going anywhere until I'm _full!_ "

She then pressed her weight against your still-hard cock and slipped it inside her waiting pussy, enwrapping it in her wet folds. It felt so nice to finally be back inside a woman's hot cunt, and it seemed to have missed you as well since she kept kissing you lovingly with the mouth of her womb.

"Ah~" Antmanda groaned as you bottomed out inside her. "Soda bottles can't even compare to this… it feels like I'm whole again! I've missed this feeling so _much!_ "

"H-hey! You leave them alone..." Whimsun ordered from the other side of the kitchen. Well, not so much _ordered_ as _suggested_ , but you could tell that she was trying her best. "I-I mean it…"

"Oh yeah?" Antmanda asked arrogantly as she ground her hips roughly against yours. "Or else what?"

"I-I'll… raise my voice…" Whimsun bluffed quietly over the the sound of your furious fucking.

"Hmmm… I think I'll take my chances!" Antmanda replied as she resumed thrusting her hips up and down. You knew that some small part of you felt guilty for letting her scare Whimsun like this, but the rest of you was too invested in pumping the Migosp full of as much semen as your balls could muster.

"Oh, you were eating grilled cheese?" Antmanda asked in between thrusts as she glanced behind her. "That's awesome! Do you mind if I have a slice?"

"W-well… I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Whimsun answered back. "B-but you really should-"

"Thanks!" Antmanda said as she picked up a sandwich and shoved it into her mouth. She kept bouncing up and down in your lap the entire time she ate, though, so you couldn't quite tell if her satisfied moans were for you or the sandwich.

"Mmm, that was so good!" Antmanda praised as she finished her slice, licking her fingers. "My compliments to the chef!"

"T-thank you…" Whimsun said graciously. "I put a lot of work into those… w-would you like another?"

"Sure!" the Migosp replied giddily, her voice only wavering slightly as you started started moving her hips to meet her thrusts.

Whimsun tepidly fluttered out from behind the fridge door, grabbed one of the spare sandwiches, and flew it over to the ant woman who was still busy impaling herself on your rod, handing it off before retreating back behind the refrigerator door. Instead of eating it right away, though, Antmanda took the opportunity to use the grilled cheese to wipe up as much of your cum off her face as she could. She then hungrily stuffed the final, gooey product into her open mouth, shivers going down her spine and through her pussy as she relished the flavor.

"Mm-mm!" the Migosp moaned as a little bit of semen leaked out of her lips. "Perfect!"

"I-I'm glad you liked it…" Whimsun whispered back on the other side of the kitchen. "D-do you t-think you could g-go now?"

"Nah, this feels way too good!" Antmanda replied, swallowing the gooey sandwich while slamming into your crotch so hard you were afraid that your chair might break.

"B-but they're way too young to be doing that kind of thing!" Whimsun pleaded. "And twenty one is a very sensitive age for children! Can't you see that you're torturing them as we speak?"

You weren't paying that much attention to what was being said at this point, as you were far too focused watching the Migosp's bountiful breasts bounce up and down in front of you.

"Relax!" Antmanda replied facetiously while slowly scooping the rest of your excess cum into her mouth. "They all have to learn how to do this one day, after all. Just think of this like… a playdate, but with the 'play' being ten times as fun!"

"P-please! Show some mercy!" Whimsun begged as she struggled to be heard over the sounds of slapping flesh. "I-if you don't stop soon, the human's soul will-"

"Oh shit!" Antmanda swore as she felt your prick throb within her, interrupting Whimsun. "I recognize _that_ feeling! You're going to cum soon, aren't you?"

You nodded your head once again as you felt your balls start to contract. As much as you wished for this moment to go on forever, you knew there was no stopping your thunderous orgasm now.

"Then do it!" Antmanda cried out as she pounded herself even harder down onto you. "Fill my cunt with your seed again! I've waited for this for _so_ _long!_ "

You felt your dick burst inside the ant woman a moment later, filling her womb to the brim with your potent seed while her legs twitched and spasmed on either side of your lap.

"Yesssss!" the Migosp shouted as her pussy squirted and squirmed around your length.

"Noooooo…" Whimsun whispered in despair from her hiding place as she heard your grunt of orgasm. She slumped down onto the ground a second later and curled into the fetal position as tears started streaming down her face.

"Ah, that hit the spot~" Antmanda sighed as she stood up, your cum flowing out onto your seat as your prick sprang free. She then moved her panties back into place and washed off any leftover cum at the kitchen sink. "Oh, hey, do you happen to know where the towels are?" she asked Whimsun when she was done washing up.

Whimsun was too busy crying to look up at the Migosp talking to her, but she she still was polite enough to point to one of the towels draped over the handle of the oven beneath the kitchen stove.

"Ah, thank you!" Antmanda said as she dried herself off. "You might not be a great babysitter, but you are an excellent host! See you later!"

The ant woman then left out the front door and left you alone with Whimsun, who you eventually noticed was still crying on the floor after you recovered from the afterglow. Putting your penis back into your pants, you went over to ask if she was okay.

"No, I'm not okay…" she replied through her tears. "The human is dead because of me, and now Toriel is going to rip my wings off… I could try and run away, but my reputation as a babysitter will still be ruined… how am I going to make my bread and butterfly now?"

You pointed out with 99.9% certainty that you were still alive.

"And now I'm hearing voices too!" Whimsun sobbed as she brought her hands to her face. "How could this day get any worse?!"

You gently put a hand on the brunette girl's shoulder and caused her to jump in fear before she gasped in surprise.

"Y-you!" she stammered when she realized that her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Y-you're alive! And you still have your soul!"

You looked at the little glowing orb next to you and confirmed that you have indeed not died yet.

"B-but… but how?" she asked in confusion. "You looked and sounded like you were in so much pain… I thought for sure that she was raping you!"

You assured her that you were groaning in pleasure, not in pain, and that everything you just did was totally consensual. You then asked her if she even knew what consensual sex looked like, which caused Whimsun to break out in a bright blush.

"N-no, actually…" Whimsun admitted as she twiddled her thumbs. "That's actually the first time I've ever seen anything like that… I haven't been on many dates, but the few I've had never went that far…"

Deciding to take a chance, you went out on a limb and asked Whimsun if she wanted to learn what consensual sex was like.

"W-w-what?!" Whimsun gasped in response as she raised her voice for the first time in the entire day. "I-I-I can't! Toriel would kick my butterfly if I did that!"

You gently took her hand and assured her that you wouldn't tell anyone anything, especially not anyone who might hurt her. Her eyes then looked into yours and you saw a storm of emotions welling up inside them. Excitement, guilt, loathing, lust, and happiness all swirled inside her, but the biggest emotion you saw was fear. Not of just of Toriel, but of you as well.

Her hand squeezed yours tightly as she struggled to come to a decision. She obviously hadn't planned on any of this happening today, and her mind was clearly starting to overload. She soon started hyperventilating, and you half expected her to flee the house as fast as her wings could carry her.

Eventually, though, she calmed back down and announced her decision.

"I… I'll try…" she finally said as you felt her hands shake around yours. "B-but… I don't even know where to start…"

You assured her that it was okay and that you were more than willing to take the lead, which is something you never expected to say in The Underground - every other girl you'd been with so far had been more than willing to be in charge of the action.

When she was ready, you helped the butterfly girl to her feet and then to her wings, and then proceeded to lead her to your room. Once inside, you made sure to lock the door and shut the curtains on the window to make sure that no one saw what you were doing.

"O-okay then…" Whimsun said anxiously as she floated in the center of the room, nervously twiddling her thumbs again. "What do I do first?"

You told her that the first step to having sex was to ask your partner if they wanted to be with you. You then followed this up by, once again, asking her if she really wanted to have sex with you.

"Oh no, I'm not good at tests!" Whimsun squeaked as panic started to set in. "Uh, thirty four! Triangle! Um, Gaborone! Oh god, what's the right answer!?"

You couldn't help but laugh a little and told her that there _wasn't_ a right answer. It's up to her to decide if she wants to have sex, and not anyone else.

"Oh… okay then…" Whimsun said softly as she started to calm down. "Then, I guess my answer is… y-yes… w-what's the next part?"

You told her that the next part usually involves taking off your clothes, though you only need to take off enough to reach each other's private parts.

"Um… Alright…" Whimsun quietly acknowledged before she slowly teached down and raised the hem of her dress, revealing a pair of adorable pink bra and panties, her face as red as a tomato as she did. Soon, those were tossed off as well, and she was left completely naked in the middle of the room. "W-what now?"

You informed her that foreplay was usually what came next, though not always.

"F-foreplay?" she asked curiously, her antennae perking up. "Is that some kind of g-game?"

You replied that, in a way, it was a game, but it's much more fun than playing with dolls. That is, unless she really, _really_ liked dolls. Not that you'd judge if she did…

"Okay… what are the rules?" she asked curiously.

You told her that the only rules were that she told you what felt good and what didn't, and that you'd stop any time she wanted you to. You then told her to lie down onto your bed to get started.

"Oh, okay… b-but I don't really see how this- _eee_!" Whimsun began, but her sentence was cut off as you gently delivered the first lick to her exposed pussy. It was much rosier and petite compared to many of the other cunts you've seen thus far, but that just made you want to stick your tongue inside her even more.

"Ah! W-what's going on?!" Whimsun groaned as she tightly gripped your bedsheets. "I-it feels like… like… I don't even know! Like I'm hungry? It's… so weird…"

You informed her in between licks that what she was feeling was arousal, and that it was a completely normal reaction to have to this sort of activity before asking her if she liked it.

"I-I don't know!" she stuttered as her juices slowly started to drip out onto your tongue. "I-I think I do! Oh fuck, I've never felt like this before in my life! Oh, I mean… darn it, Toriel told me not to swear in front of you…"

You laughed and assured her that you wouldn't tell Toriel about that either. You then eagerly returned to eating her quivering cunt, sticking your tongue as deep into her juicy cavern as it could go. Predictably, you didn't make it very far before you pressed up against her hymen, causing her to wince a little as you pressed up against it.

Deciding it was best to play things safe, you took your tongue back out and focused all your attention on her now-exposed clit. You could feel her button throb with every lick as her heartbeat kept increasing more and more. You could tell that she wanted to grab your head and grind it against her cunt even harder, but instead she just kind of put her hands against the back of your head and delicately massaged your scalp. So, you just increased your pace on your own, causing her to cry out as her mind became awash with new sensations.

"Augh!" Whimsun suddenly screamed, although her 'scream' was much more like a 'modest gasp'. "You're… really good at this… wow!"

You told her that you weren't nearly as innocent as Toriel would have her believe, and you've pleased more than one pussy this way in the past. To punctuate this, you showed off your skill by delicately likcing the tip of her clit with your tongue before savagely taking her entire cunt into your mouth and lavishing it with everything you had.

This proved to be too much for her virgin body, and she let out another 'scream' of pleasure as she filled your mouth with what seemed like an endless amount of her sweet nectar. Her hands grabbed roughly onto your hair as she tried desperately to avoid passing out, though you could tell even from your position that she was barely hanging on.

Finally, you felt her hands droop off your head and down to her sides, heavy breathing filling the air as you both tried your best to recover.

"W-what was that?" Whimsun asked after catching her breath again.

You told her that was an orgasm, and it's usually one of the best parts of having sex.

"W-wow…" she whispered, still enjoying the afterglow. "No wonder people enjoy it so much… d-did you have an orgasm too?"

Giggling a bit, you told her that people usually cum when receiving head, not when they're giving it.

"Oh… well, that's not very fair…" she pointed out sadly. "May I… try 'foreplaying' you too?"

In response, you sat down next to her and removed your pants, revealing your already-hard cock. After all, it was hard to remain soft after what you had just been through, and the monster-juice now filling your stomach didn't help - in fact, it seemed to make you even more excited than monster food!

"Oh my… well, okay then… here I go…" Whimsun announced nervously as she brought her mouth over to your cock.

Afraid that she might do something wrong, the butterfly girl started simply by sticking out her tongue and rubbing the tip up and down the side of your prick. This seemed like a good enough start until you realized that she wasn't planning on going any further. Deciding to help her out a bit, you told her it was probably best for her to focus on just the head first, since that was the most sensitive part.

"Okay…" she agreed before following your advice, slowly engulfing your tip with her hot mouth.

This time the butterfly's effect was much more profound, as she was able to make you sigh a little as she swirled her tongue clumsily around your dick's head. It certainly wasn't the best you'd ever had, but it was still amazing compared to the what you had to settle for over the last few days.

Encouraged by your response, Whimsun slowly started to grow bolder and take more and more of your length into her mouth. She couldn't help but gag a little when it reached her tonsils, but continued to push onwards anyways. That was, until you suddenly felt your cock jerk a little inside her mouth.

"Eeep!" Whimsun squeaked frightfully as she ejected your cock from her mouth. "W-what was that gooey stuff? You're not bleeding, are you?"

You calmed her down and told her that it was only your precum, and that it was just a sign that she was doing a good job. Human males tend to release it when they're aroused as a sort of lubricant to make having sex with someone easier, much like the juices she was leaking earlier.

"R-really?" Whimsun asked tepidly. "So I was doing well?"

You patted her on the head and said that of course she was.

"Mmmm… I'm glad…" she whispered as she nuzzled her face against your hand. "Say… can we… skip to the next step now? I think I'm ready…"

You asked her if she was sure that's what she wanted.

"Yes…" she said firmly - or, at least as firmly as she could. "I-I want to be brave for once… I've always chickened out before I've ever gotten this far… and I don't want that to happen again…"

You nodded silently before laying her back onto her back. In response, she spread her legs out and gave you full access to her pussy, all while peeking through her hands at the other end of the bed. After seeing her nod in approval one last time, you began lining yourself up with her tight entrance.

You were able to stick the the tip of your cock in before you were blocked by her thin barrier. She moaned a little in pain as you pressed against it, so you carefully backed off and began carefully searching for her cherry's hole.

Once you found it, you carefully began to slip your prick through, feeling it stretch tightly around you as you desperately tried to avoid breaking it and potentially ruining her first time. For a moment, you almost thought you were home free - then, without warning, you felt the pressure around your cock suddenly let up.

"Aaaaaah!" Whimsun screamed - truly, and with all of her breath - as she felt her cherry pop painfully within her. You could feel her warm blood slowly flow around your throbbing cock start to drip out onto the bedsheets below you. "I-it hurts!"

So much for keeping her blood off your hands - though, technically speaking, it wasn't on your _hands..._

You swiftly apologized and told her you hoped to avoid this. Hymens tend to tear during intercourse if their holes are too small, and it can be very painful if they do. You also said that you were sorry you hadn't warned her about that earlier, and that you'd stop now if she really wanted you to.

"N-no…" she whispered quietly as another blush overtook her face. "Y-you don't have to feel sorry… this was my choice, after all… j-just give me a minute…"

For the next sixty seconds or so, the two of you just sat/lay there on the bed. You could feel her tight pussy pulse around your prick as you resisted the urge to thrust even further into her. It was more than a little hard to do considering how warm and slippery the blood made her snug twat, but you were determined not to start moving until she told you to.

"O-okay… I-I think I'm ready again…" Whimsun gasped as she put her hands onto your shoulders. "G-go ahead…"

You nodded and started pulling your cock back out of her, only to slam it back in once you were almost gone.

"Ghhh!" the delicate butterfly moaned as she bit her lip. "Oh god… you feel so big…"

You couldn't help but find that statement ironic considering how large she was compared to you, but you said nothing about it and merely continued working your prick in and out of her squeezing cunt. You felt more than a little guilty that it her recently-deflowered cunt felt so good, but you tried your best not to focus on that.

"Ha… ha… ha…" Whimsun panted in time with your thrusts in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "It's so weird… if feels bad, but… I kinda want more… is that… is that wrong?"

You told her that love always tends to hurt in one way or another, and that you had to take the good with the bad.

"That… _oh god_ … doesn't make much sense…" Whimsun moaned while your crotch started to bump against her clit.

You informed her that you gave up trying to make sense of things a long time ago, and you slowly began to increase your pace.

"I-is it like this every time?" Whimsun asked as her relatively petite breasts started to shake up and down in front of you in time with your thrusts.

You told her that the first time usually isn't the best, and that it'll feel a lot better when she had sex again with someone else.

"S-someone else?!" she asked frightenedly, her pussy contracting sharply as spoke. "Oh god… I'm not sure if I want to… have sex with someone else… how would I even ask?"

You told her to try doing what you did the next time she went on a date with someone she liked.

"R-really?" she stammered as her cunt tightened even harder around you. "I-I don't know… I… I think I could be as forward as that… could I… could I keep having sex with you?"

Your cock fired out even more precum when she said that, but you didn't respond verbally.

"Oh gosh…" Whimsun blushed as she covered her face again with her hands. "I'm sorry that I sprung that on you so suddenly… but you've been so kind, and so patient… I want to keep being with you… even if it hurts…"

You thrust your hips even harder and asked her if that meant she wanted to be your girlfriend.

"Y-yes…" she stammered, leaking out even more girl-cum as her pussy clenched even harder around your length. "Oh god… we haven't even had our first date yet… but… I want to keep doing this…"

By now, all your reservations about fucking the butterfly woman in front of you had gone right out the window and you were now plowing into her with reckless abandon. Whimsun, for her part, was starting to thrust back as well, grinding her moist pussy lips against your crotch every time you bottomed out inside her.

Your breath haggard, you pointed out that, unfortunately, Toriel probably wouldn't like the idea of her dating you.

"T-that's okay!" Whimsun grunted as her legs slowly wrapped around your back. "I-if it means I get to see you… I'll… I'll do anything! Just please… don't leave me…"

Hearing this left you completely speechless, so you decided to put your mouth to better use and kissed the butterfly woman right on the lips. It was hard to reach her considering how tall she was, but it was more than worth it when she delicately stuck her tongue out to meet yours and they danced in each other's mouths.

Then, while still thrusting into her sopping twat and kissing her as hard as you could, you reached for her tits with your hands and began kneading them, rubbing your thumbs across her nipples as she moaned into your mouth.

"Oh my gosh…" Whimsun gasped as she broke your kiss for a moment. "I didn't even _know_ my breasts could feel like that…"

Your only reply was to clamp your mouth back onto hers, silencing her as your tongue tangled with hers once again. You kept pulling at her firm tits, which seemed to make her pussy squirm in different ways every time you kneaded them. Even though they were relatively small compared to Whimsun's body, her tits were still more than a handful for you and you made sure to explore every luscious inch.

Breaking the kiss on your own this time, you asked Whimsun how she was feeling now.

"I-it's so good!" she replied raspily. "I-it still kind of hurts, but… please, keep going! I don't want to stop!"

Taking this as your signal to go all out, you let go of Whimsun for a moment and flipped her onto her stomach, her snug pussy churning around your dick as you did so. Once she was flipped, you grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting into her as hard as your cock could muster.

"Ooooh…" Whimsun moaned as she started drooling onto your bedsheets and her eyes rolled back into her head. "I… I can't stand up! I-it feels like my whole body's going numb!"

Your body certainly hadn't, though, as you felt every little squeeze and twitch her pussy made as it tried to milk every last drop of cum out of you as it could. This position also gave you a perfect view of Whimsun's beautiful auburn wings, which flapped gorgeously as both she and you approached your climaxes.

"I… I think I'm… 'cumming' again…" Whimsun panted as she clutched your cock and your bedsheets even tighter. "It hurts… but I'm cumming anyway! Oh god!"

Whimson's pussy writhed in pleasure as her orgasm started to overtake her, and yours followed shortly behind. Your balls pulsed as you unleashed torrent of thick cream through her cervix and into her womb. Her legs twitched uselessly underneath you as her cunt overflowed with a mixture of blood, sperm, and her own juices. Finally, you removed your cock from within her with a loud 'pop' and allowed it all to leak onto your bed sheets.

"Wow…" Whimsun panted as she slowly recovered, her wings twitching with the afterglow. "I think I feel butterflies in my stomach…"

You asked if she meant that literally or figuratively.

"Both…" Whimsun weakly replied. "After all… having a kid of my own… would probably help with my babysitting job… right?"

You nodded in response before adding that you were proud that she'd opened up so much to you. That took real bravery.

"I-it's the least I can do… f-for my new datefriend… right?" Whimsun whispered before turning back towards you expectantly. You had hoped she had forgotten about that.

Letting out a sad sigh, you informed her that, while you loved having sex with her, you weren't in love with her.

"B-but that felt so good!" Whimsun whimpered as she slowly picked herself up. "D-did I do something wrong?"

You shook your head 'no' and told her that relationships take time to form, and they usually don't get off the ground after just one day of fucking, no matter how amazing it was. While you were more than willing to keep having sex with her whenever she 'babysat' you, you'd want to do it, not as lovers, but as friends.

"Oh… okay then… that sounds fine..." she whispered as her demeanor returned to normal. "As long as we get to keep doing this…"

You kissed her lightly on the cheek and said that you wouldn't have it any other way. For now, though, you should both probably clean things up before Toriel got home and found you both like this.

"Oh!" Whimsun gasped as her antennae perked up again, though this time in shock. "I almost forgot about her! Uh, I'll clean the kitchen and you clean up in here!"

You nodded in agreement and started stripping the sheets off of your bed to throw them into the washing machine over by Toriel's room. You couldn't help but notice something strange as you did so, though. While the sheets were absolutely drenched in your excess cum, you couldn't find a single drop of blood on it, no matter how hard you looked. Instead, it seemed to be coated in a layer of what appeared to be a fine red dust, which you were pretty sure wasn't there before fucking Whimsun.

You didn't have time to ponder this conundrum, however, and quickly plopped the sheets into round machine to destroy the evidence of what happened a few minutes ago. If Toriel asked why they were being washed, you'd probably just tell her that you spilled juice on it or something.

"Okay… I think I got all of it…" a now fully-dressed Whimsun informed you as she fluttered up from behind. "Toriel has a lot of snail-based air fresheners, so smell shouldn't be a problem either… we still have a while before she gets back, though… what do you want to do now?"

You suggested trying dolls again one more time.

"Sure…" she replied softly, "... but, this time, let's try to be a bit less… depressing, okay? Games are supposed to be fun, after all…"

You agreed and started walking back to your bedroom only to be interrupted by a soft hand landing on your shoulder.

"Um… I just wanted to say…" Whimsun whispered as she struggled to look at you. "...'thank you' for being my first…"

Her eyes finally met yours.

"... my first friend…"

You smiled and thanked her for being your friend too.

"I'm back!" Toriel called out as she hauled an overfilled shopping cart into her kitchen.

"W-welcome home, Ms. Toriel!" Whimsun greeted nervously as the two of you entered the kitchen together. "H-how was your trip?"

"Great! I got some really good deals! For some reason, the prices at the commune have really gone down!" Toriel said excitedly. "How did things go while I was gone?"

"W-wonderfully!" Wispsun whimsered- er, I mean, Whimsun whispered. "The human was v-very well behaved, and w-we had a lot of… f-fun…" she added with a deep blush.

"Is this true, my child?" Toriel asked with a tone of false cheeriness as one of her hands subtly glowed with magic.

You responded with a nod, saying that playing with Whimsun was one of the funnest things you'd done in a long time.

"Excellent!" Toriel exclaimed happily, her palm no longer glowing. "I'm so glad things went well! Here's your reward for a job well done!"

The goat woman then reached into her purse and pulled out a large sack of gold coins, which she handed to Whimsun. The weight was a bit too much for the floating butterfly girl, however, and she had to land onto her feet to avoid her wings falling off from the strain.

"W-wow…" Whimsun stuttered as she admired the treasure trove in her hands. "Um… I think you might have overpaid a bit, miss… I only charge five gold an hour…"

"Oh, please, keep the change!" chuckled Toriel. "Consider it a tip for doing such a great job!"

"Y-you're too kind…" Whimsun graciously thanked as she started walking towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, I think you might have a little something on your dress." Toriel pointed out, causing Whimsun to immediately stop in her tracks and break out in a cold sweat. "Is that… dried catsup, or something?"

"Y-yeah! Catsup!" she quickly agreed, rapidly nodding her head. You took a closer look and noticed that Toriel was right, there was something dusty and red on the hem of her dress. "We had a bit of a messy lunch… I-I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all!" Toriel replied. "As long as you cleaned up everything afterwards".

"D-don't worry… I made sure to get all of it…" Whimsun assured her.

Whimsun started making her way towards the exit, but right before she left, you asked Toriel if Whimsun could babysit you again sometime.

"Oh, sure! I don't see why not!" Toriel answered back. "Does that sound good to you, my dear?"

" _Yes!_ " Whimsun instantly answered. "Er, I mean… t-that sounds nice…"

"Alright then! I'll be sure to call the next time I need you!" Toriel affirmed. "However, that probably won't be for a while. After all, with all these groceries I got today, I won't have to go back for a while! Perhaps even a few months!"

You quietly let out a sigh of disappointment as soon as you heard this. You didn't have any magic, future-seeing abilities, but you somehow knew that the next few months were going to be very hard to get through.

Turns out, you were wrong; you didn't even make it to the end of the week before it felt like your balls were going to explode from frustration.

Which wasn't to say you weren't grateful for what Toriel was doing for you. She fed you, washed your clothes, kept you company, and gave you a safe roof over your head. You just wished she wasn't so restrictive. She wouldn't even let you leave the house, and she always chased off the few Migosps who tried to visit you, despite your protests. You did consider just abandoning her altogether and going back to live with Antmanda or Chlory, or trying to find your own way out of The Underground, but… you just didn't have the heart.

It was more than a little clear how happy she was to have you living with her. She always smiled and sang when she cooked your food, she seemed to love watching you play with your toys, and she's the only person you'd ever met who became excited when you handed them your laundry to do. If you just up and left her without any warning… well, you didn't want to think about what would happen.

You pondered all of this in your bed as Toriel finished reading you your nightly bedtime story. You had too much on your mind to be paying that much attention, though you had a feeling you already knew how it was going to end.

"…and they all lived happily ever after. The end" Toriel finished before closing her book and tucking you in. Her stories almost always had happy endings. "Goodnight, my child. May you have pleasant dreams".

You wished Toriel the same and closed your eyes just in time for Toriel to close your curtains. Sleep overtook you a few minutes later, and you softly drifted off to dreamland…

Screaming.

The first thing you heard when you opened your eyes again was screaming, and calls for help. You tried to see what was going on, but smoke made things hard to see. You could tell that you were in some kind of city, though, and that most of it was on fire.

At first you thought you were somewhere in Home, but the buildings weren't right. They weren't purple or made out of stone, and none of the doorways were nearly tall enough to accept the averaged sized monster. However, it still seemed very familiar for some reason...

Suddenly, you saw a figure approaching you through the surrounding black haze. They looked human, but you couldn't make out any distinct features through the smoke.

You asked if they needed help, but they didn't respond and merely kept walking. You asked about what was going on and where you were, but they still didn't reply. All they did was step closer, and closer, and closer until finally… you saw their smile.

You woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in your bed. After a few moments of looking around your bedroom in fear, you finally let out a long sigh of relief.

It was all just a bad dream.

You immediately tucked yourself back in and tried to go back to sleep, but something seemed to stop you. Weirdly, it wasn't the fact that you just had a nightmare, though that certainly was part of it. No, instead it was a nagging feeling in the back of your mind that wouldn't let you rest. The feeling that you were being watched.

You looked around the room over and over again to confirm that no one was there, and yet you were unable to shake the sensation no matter how hard you tried. Eventually you gave up altogether and decided to try somewhere you knew was safe to sleep.

A few seconds later and you were knocking on Toriel's bedroom door with your pillow clutched firmly in hand.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel yawned groggily in response as she opened her door. "What is it?"

You told Toriel about the nightmare and how you weren't able to sleep.

"My goodness!" a purple-nightgown-wearing Toriel gasped. "You poor thing… you must be traumatized! Don't worry, no one can hurt you in here, I promise".

You thanked her for her kindness and carefully slid into a corner of the bed with your pillow. Toriel then slid in from the opposite side and carefully turned off the light on her nightstand.

"Goodnight again, my child" Toriel whispered through the blackness. "May you have better luck in your dreams this time around".

You then both shut your eyes and went back to sleep… or, at least you tried to. Despite being with Toriel, you still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and so you stayed right awake. Toriel, on the other hand, had no trouble and fell asleep almost immediately; you could hear her snoring lightly through the darkness.

Your eyes eventually adjusted to the dark, though, and they were greeted to a sight that made you feel even more awake. Toriel's covers had come down a little while she slept, which gave you an up-close and personal view of her massive rack, which jiggled and shook in her nightgown with every breath she took.

You immediately shut your eyes and tried to shove the beautiful picture of her boobs out of your mind, but your sex-starved dick was already hard and throbbing within seconds. Thankfully, Toriel was still on the other side of the bed, so there wasn't any chance of her bumping up against it and accidentally waking her up.

That was, until suddenly reached out and pulled you into a tight hug, smashing your face into her breasts and pressing your dick right up against her soft stomach.

"Mmm… so warm…" Toriel mumbled in her sleep as she pulled you even tighter into her.

Your soul felt like it skipped a beat above you as you tried to process what was going on. Unfortunately, the soft, supple flesh surrounding your head seemed crowd out any rational thoughts, and your dick just continued to grow harder and harder.

At first, you were terrified that she was going to wake up and scold you for molesting her, but that never seemed to come. Instead, she just continued snoring happily even as your cock pressed into her bellybutton and your face molded into her tits.

As enjoyable as these sensations were, however, you knew that you needed to go back to your side of the bed, and gently started to push away from her, your hands just happening to land on her breasts as you did.

" _Augh!_ " Toriel suddenly moaned as your hands pressed deep into her bosom.

You promptly stopped moving and began thinking of a way to apologize but, amazingly, she was still looked sound asleep when you glanced back up at her.

"Ah... you naughty girl, you~" Toriel mumbled as she grasped onto the back of your head. "You're not going anywhere…"

She then pulled you back towards her once again, only this time it was your crotch that collided with her pillowy mounds. Even through your pajamas you could feel her amazing titflesh massage and wrap around your prick, which was more than enough for it to start leaking precum. Your face, meanwhile, met directly with hers as she pulled your head in closer.

"Mmm~" Toriel moaned as she pressed her lips against yours. You tried your best to keep your mouth shut, but your lips were no match against the monster woman's powerful tongue. The long, thick appendage pushed in and dominated your mouth as you struggled to draw breath. It eventually went all the way to the back of your throat, causing you to gag a little as you tried desperately not to cum in you pants.

"It's been so long…" she whispered into your ear after she finally broke the kiss. "…and I've wanted it so badly… please, give it to me~"

Needless to say, you were very conflicted about the whole situation. Here she was, a beautiful woman, perhaps the most gorgeous and well endowed you'd ever met, asking you for sex. And yet… she clearly wasn't in her right mind. You knew that she was just dreaming - most likely about someone else, given her earlier comment - and that she'd probably never do this kind of thing with you if she were awake.

But, at the same time, you could tell that she was one horny goat, and that she wanted it so, _so_ badly. So, why not make her dreams come true? Besides, your raging hard-on was just _begging_ for attention - and what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

This time, you were the one that did the pulling as you thrust your lips back up against Toriel's. She let out a small gasp of surprise at first, but she quickly began returning the kiss with vigor matching yours. She moaned in bliss at the sensation of your tongue exploring her warm mouth, and the rest of her body began to writhe as the feverish kiss continued.

This caused her nightgown to slowly start falling off and her breasts to wrap even more tightly around your prick, to the point where you simply couldn't take it anymore and just kicked off your pants altogether. Toriel's soft fur felt like silk around your cock as you began lightly thrusting in between her enormous orbs, never letting up on her mouth even for a second.

Using one of your free hands, you decided to take your chances even further by reaching down and tweaking one of Toriel's exposed nipples. This had exactly the desired effect, as Toriel moaned once again into your mouth and her arms pulled your prick even deeper into her breasts. To your dick, her bosom felt like an endless valley of pleasure that you could fuck to your heart's content and still never reach the other side.

Her breasts weren't enough for your throbbing cock, however, and you could tell that it wasn't enough for her either.

"Mmm… please, dear…" Toriel groaned in between kisses. "I want it… have intercourse with me!"

It seemed as though even Toriel's 'dirty talk' was pretty tame, but you didn't let that sour the mood. Her pussy was waiting, after all, and you weren't about to give up yet.

Breaking the kiss entirely, you reluctantly pulled your dick out from Toriel's mountainous cleavage and moved yourself down. A few pokes at Toriel's panties beneath her nightgown was enough to tell you that they were thoroughly soaked.

Carefully, you slipped the purple garment to the side and pressed your prick against her sopping pussy, causing her to let out a lusty moan. You then slid your cock up and down roughly against her entrance, rubbing up against her clit and soaking it in her juices

"It feels so good…" Toriel groaned as her breasts continued to shake and squirm in front of you. "Please… stick it in me, now!"

Following her subconciousness's advice, you lined the tip of your dick against her puffy lower lips and dove forward, impaling her completely with only one stroke.

" _Oh~_ You brought the good one…" she groaned as her pussy spasmed around you. "I'm so glad…"

Certain that Toriel was going to sleep through the whole thing, you let go of what little restraint you had left and started jackhammering your hips into hers. You could feel her thankful cunt twist and turn around your length as you pistoned in and out of her depths, and the rest of her body seemed to be enjoying it just as much. Her arms and legs were twitching by her sides and her head was thrown back as she let out a series of animalistic moans, her nipples as hard as erasers as her breasts bounced like volleyballs.

"So deep…" Toriel panted in between thrusts. "I don't know… if I can take it all…"

You assumed that was merely her dream embellishing the situation, as you could tell that you weren't anywhere near the back of her back of her large cunt. It was still a very snug fit, though, and you took full advantage of it by fucking it with everything you had. By that point, you didn't care whether she woke up or not, this simply felt too good to stop.

"Gosh dang it…" Toriel 'swore' as she reflexively clutched her bedspread, a bit of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth. "I think I'm going to-"

You suddenly felt Toriel's cunt spasm violently around you, which quickly sent you over the edge as well. Your dick fired rope after rope of pent-up semen into her pussy, filling her to the brim and draining you of all the sexual frustration that had built up over the past week.

"Ah… thank you, dearie… that was wonderful…" Toriel whispered as she patted the top of your head, still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. Then, as if nothing had happened at all, she fell back against her pillow and started snoring yet again.

Deciding to take her lead, you moved Toriel's panties back into place and plopped back down onto your pillow on your side of the bed. You still felt like you were being watched, but you were so relaxed now that it didn't seem to matter anymore, so you simply let your exhaustion sweep over you...

You yawned heartily as you stretched out your arms and legs across Toriel's bed the next day. You felt great! You can't even remember the last time you felt so refreshed after waking up. In fact, you couldn't help but think that it was a bit odd, since you really weren't a morning person, but you decided to just shrug it off and enjoy the lovely sensation. But, in spite of all this, you couldn't help but feel you were forgetting something…

Suddenly, it hit you like a cliched metaphor for sudden shock - you assaulted Toriel in her sleep!

No… no, that's not what happened. Toriel was asking for it - literally! So what if she wasn't really 'awake' or 'consenting', that didn't make what you did rape… right? Besides, it's not like she'd ever find out - even if she did notice the cum dripping out of her pussy in the morning, there's no way she'd ever blame it on you. She'd probably just think her cunt had a cold, or something…

Comfortable in your newly weaved blanket of denial, you put a smile on your face and followed the smell of freshly-baked pancakes coming from the kitchen. You knew you wouldn't be able to eat much of it before having to jerk-off again, but you still looked forward to tasting Toriel's grade-A cooking again.

"Good morning, my child!" you heard Toriel greet as you entered the room and took your seat. "I see that someone slept well last night~"

You looked over to tell her that yes, you did sleep well, but the words never came as you realized what she was wearing. It didn't seem that shocking at first since she was wearing her favorite pink apron - but then you realized that she was _only_ wearing her favorite pink apron. You had a perfect view of her enormous ass-cheeks, which giggled lusciously under her tail as she worked tirelessly to finish your pancakes.

"Is there something wrong, my child?" Toriel asked casually as she turned her head to look at you.

You shook your head 'no' and tried your best not to stare. Deciding to play it cool, you passively mentioned that Toriel had an… _interesting_ choice in wardrobe that morning.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Toriel gasped as if she just noticed her state of undress. "I used to make breakfast like this all the time, back when I was… er, back when I was younger. For some reason, I just felt like wearing this today. I hope you don't mind…"

You slowly shook your head 'no', though your eyes were fixated on her barely-contained rack the entire time. She didn't seem to notice, though, and simply giggled like a little girl as she turned back to her cooking.

By the time Toriel brought your food to the table a minute or so later, you were practically drooling all over yourself - and not just for the pancakes.

"I hope you like them - I made them full of LOVE, just for you~" she cooed as she placed the dish in front of you, piled high with syrup-laden pancakes - though your eyes were still firmly locked on her giant breasts, now just a few inches from your face as she leaned over. "Eat up!"

You finally turned your eyes away from her delicious body and towards the delicious food in front of you, but then you realized something - you didn't have any silverware.

Turning back to Toriel, you pointed this out and asked if she wanted you to eat the pancakes by hand. If so, she'd have absolutely no one to blame but herself when you inevitably stained her good tablecloth, her good carpet, and… well, her good _everything_ with maple syrup.

"Oh, of course not!" Toriel giggled back. " _I'm_ going to be feeding you, silly! As your guardian, it is my duty to make sure you're eating right… and what better way to do that than this?"

Before you could respond, Toriel scooted up a chair next to you and started cutting into the stack of pancakes with her own knife before picking it up with her fork and lifting it to your mouth.

"Open wide and say 'aaah'!" Toriel playfully directed as she brought the dripping dough to your mouth.

You tried telling her that you were perfectly capable of feeding yourself, but that rebuttal was cut short by a mouthful of syrupy goodness as Toriel shoved the fork into your mouth. It did taste quite good - much better than usual actually - but you sadly couldn't focus on that since you were far too distracted by how strange Toriel was acting.

"Oh, would you like some juice as well? Here, let me get some for you!" Toriel chirped, standing up and walking over to the refrigerator, her hips hypnotically swaying back and forth as she moved, drawing your gaze like metal to a magnet. She soon returned with a glass of orange juice in hand.

But, strangely, she didn't put it down on the table for you to drink. Instead, she brought the glass up to her own lips and sipped up as much as she could. At first, you thought that she might just be making fun you for feeling thirsty, but then she leaned towards you and brought her face right up to yours.

Your mouth was instantly flooded with orange juice as Toriel pressed her lips against yours, catching you completely off-guard. You could feel her tongue enter in slowly afterwards, sensually caressing your mouth as she let you drink from hers at your own pace. Gulp after gulp of the citrusy fluid slid down your throat as her breasts pressed up against your chest, Toriel moaning softly as her mouth emptied.

Finally, she broke the kiss and continued feeding you as if nothing weird had happened at all. You started to wonder if, somehow, YOU had caused all this, but you didn't have much time to think about that before the pancakes inevitably woke up your pajama-clad cock.

"Oh my!" Toriel gasped when she noticed the bulge in your pants. "I suppose you want to head back to your room so you can 'whack the ping-pong balls' as it were. Am I right?"

You nodded your head and started to get up to leave, but Toriel's hand on your wrist stopped you at the last second.

"Well, I think I may have a _better_ idea…" she said, giving you a sultry smile. "Why don't we take this as a chance to finish your sex education? I'll even give you a little demonstration..."

To your surprise, she hooked her fingers into your waistband and pulled your pajama pants down, revealing your hard dick.

"Oh my…" she instantly gushed, her eyes fixated on your member as she knelt down, "This is the first _real_ penis I've seen in centuries… and, I must say, you don't disappoint~" Gently wrapping her fingers around it, she began to move her hand up and down as she innocently smiled up at you. You groaned at the sensation, not expecting it to feel as good as it did. You knew now that something was _definitely_ wrong with Toriel, though, and so you breathlessly asked her what was going on.

"Oh, it's quite simple, actually!" she giggled, not stopping her hand for even a second. "I'm what's scientifically known as a 'total slut', and it's up to people like you to keep my holes plugged and full of cum! Think you're up to it?"

Shocked, you responded in a series of 'ums' and 'ahs' that, when translated into morse code, accidentally spelled the word 'yes'. Toriel, however, took this as her signal to continue.

"Excellent!" she cheered as she lowered her face towards your cock. "Let's start with the basics, shall we? I believe an oral presentation is in order here…"

She then shoved your entire length into her warm mouth, pressing all the way to the base as her tongue lavished the underside. You couldn't help but gasp at the sudden ecstasy assaulting your dick, which encouraged Toriel to double her efforts. You felt like you were reaching the back of her throat with every thrust as her head bobbed up and down in front of you, and her tongue eagerly ate up any precum that leaked out of your slit.

"Mmm, so good!" Toriel moaned lustfully as she took a moment to catch her breath. "I'm sorry that I thought I could satisfy a prick like this using just a dirty magazine… from now on, I'll take care of all your needs _personally_!"

With that, she shoved your cock all the way in, deepthroating you before pulling back, then pushing forward again, continuously shoving your dick down her throat. You let out a loud groan as you felt your balls prepare for what was coming. Toriel looked up at you as she sat back, your dick sliding out of her mouth as she gave you a look full of lust for you. But, as good as her moist mouth felt, you couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Toriel to make her act like this.

Then, it hit you - _you_ were what got into her. You had sex with her last in her sleep, and now she was absolutely crazy for you! You already knew that humans died when monsters raped them - this must be happens if it happened the other way around!

"Cum for me, Master!" she begged, one hand moving up and down your shaft again as the other played with her clit. "Mark me with your sperm, make me yours! I am your little slut, after all~"

Part of you just wanted to give in as she took your cock back into her mouth, to let her keep deepthroating your cock and become your personal sex slave, but the rest of you was continuously screaming _'No! This is wrong!'_

Right before you felt your balls start to boil over, you grasped the goat by the horns and forced her off your dick, sending spit flying everywhere.

"W-what's wrong, Master?" Toriel asked in confusion, seemingly unaware of your horror. "Do you want to finish in my pussy instead? Do you want to knock me up so I can give you a little sibling? Because, that can be arranged~"

You desperately begged Toriel to snap out of it and realize that she wasn't being herself.

"What are you talking about?" Toriel replied, giving you a blank-eyed smile. "I've never felt more like myself than I do right now… would you like to feel me too? I'm quite soft~"

She then reached for one of your hands to bring it up to her breasts, but you tore it away at the last second. Your mind was a whirlwind of panic and guilt, and you simply couldn't figure out what to do. Was there a way to reverse this, or would she be like this forever? You did want to have sex with her, but not like… _this_.

You slowly started to back away from what used to be Toriel as the enormity of what you had done started to wash over you. The woman who saved your life was dead now, and you were the one who killed her.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" the… _thing_ that had taken Toriel's place asked, starting to get up. "Was I doing something wrong? I guess my blowjobs are a little out of practice..."

Not knowing what to do, you quickly grabbed your pants and dashed back to your room, locking the door as soon as you were inside.

"Master?" you heard Toriel call from the hallway. "Please, come back! I'm sorry for whatever I did! I-I promise to make it up to you! I'll… I'll let you use my ass, however you want! Would that make you feel better? Please, come back out...

You had long shut her out of your world with a mountain of pillows and blankets as you curled up onto your bed. But, even all those weren't enough to hide the fact that this was all your fault…

No! It can't be! It just can't! This all had to be a bad dream… all just a bad dream.

Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. Just a bad-

 **Save Loaded**

-dream.

"My child, please, wake up!" you suddenly heard Toriel say, her voice coming from right next to you. When you opened your eyes, you found yourself being shaken awake back in Toriel's bedroom, in the exact same spot you slept in the night before.

"Are you alright?" a nightgown-wearing Toriel asked concernedly from the other side of the bed. "You looked like you were having a terrible dream…"

You didn't respond and merely pulled Toriel into a tight hug, not letting go until you were sure that she was real.

"My goodness!" Toriel gasped as she gently patted the back of your head. "That nightmare must have been a thoroughbred…"

You informed her that she had no idea.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Toriel comforted. "Would you like to try again? They do say that the third time's the charm, after all…"

You told her that you'd love to go back to sleep, but this time you'd prefer to do it from your own bed. Hers clearly wasn't helping, after all, so you might as well just try using yours again and leave her to sleep in peace.

"Oh, okay… if you insist…" Toriel replied. "But, if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask".

You nodded in agreement before picking up your pillow and rushing back to your room as fast as you could without making it seem like you left a bomb behind in her bed. Once back in your room, you immediately dropped face-forward onto your pillow and passed out on the floor. Physically, you were fine; emotionally, however, you were running on fumes, and it didn't take long for sleep to claim you However, you never felt so glad to sleep alone in your entire life.

The next morning, after doing your usual tired grunts and stretches, you tentatively made your way to the kitchen and peeked inside. Thankfully, Toriel was wearing a lot more than just her apron when she made breakfast this time, and she greeted with a normal motherly smile instead of one filled with lust and desire.

"Good morning, my child!" Toriel welcomed as you took your seat. "Were you ever able to ever able to get to fall asleep without any nightmares?"

You nodded affirmatively.

"That's great!" Toriel congratulated while walking a plate full of pancakes over to you, complete with silverware this time. "Why don't we celebrate with some nice and healthy breakfast? Don't worry, it's on me!"

You thanked Toriel and promptly took your first bite before commenting that this batch tasted even better than usual.

"I'm glad you like it!" Toriel giggled. "I baked them with LOVE, just for you!"

Hearing this, you immediately started choking on your food.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Toriel asked worriedly as you cleared your windpipe.

You told both her and yourself that it was nothing. After all, you probably just _imagined_ those capital letters or something…

"Okay then… enjoy the rest of your meal!" Toriel said warily as she took her place across from you. You both proceeded to eat your breakfast in awkward silence, as neither of you could think of any conversation topics.

Eventually, you felt the monster food finish filling up your lost energy and the familiar sensation of arousal began working its way up the base of your prick.

This wasn't anything new to you, but what was weird was the look you saw on Toriel's face, as she seemed unable to look away from the bulge in your pants. Worried, you ask her if everything was okay.

She seemed to snap out of a trance, shaking her head and subtly shifting her legs closer together as she blushed and said it was nothing. "Just feeling a little… lightheaded, is all. Uh… I think I smell something burning… from my bedroom... be right back!"

With that, she ran off and left her pancakes almost entirely untouched.

Deciding to go get dressed, you placed your dishes in the sink and moved toward your room. As you passed Toriel's bedroom, you could have sworn you heard faint moans coming from behind the door. After listening for a moment, however, decided you were just hearing things and continued on.

"Come along now, my child!" you heard Toriel say outside your room a few hours later. "It's time for your daily lessons!"

You quickly opened your door and followed Toriel to her livingroom. This wasn't your favorite part of your daily routine, but it did give you a chance to spend some quality time with your fluffy guardian.

"Come, come now!" Toriel ordered playfully as she sat down into her favorite armchair. "You've got a lot of important facts to learn today!"

You carefully pulled yourself up onto the chair and scooched into Toriel's lap. Once you were there, Toriel put on a pair of reading glasses and opened up a large book in front of you.

"Snail Fact 451: snail shells are a lot like houses, but more… snaily" Toriel read to you slowly from the book. "Interesting, huh?"

You reflexively nodded your head even though you stopped paying attention to her lessons around Snail Fact 132. Instead, you were much more focused on the feeling of her bulbous boobs pressing against the back of your head. Normally, you'd just sit back and enjoy the sensation but, after last night, you couldn't help but feel a little… uncomfortable.

"Snail Fact 452: snails really don't like salted pretzels… I wonder why?" Toriel continued, seemingly unaware that her boobs were pressing into you even harder now. "Snail Fact 453: snails like discount… clothing… um… is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

You lied and told her that you had no idea what she was talking about.

"No, you're definitely heating up…" Toriel pointed out, putting a hand to your forehead. "Do you have a c- _oh my!_ "

Toriel let out a small gasp of surprise when she noticed your erection poking through your pants, which only grew harder as she inadvertantly pressed you even deeper into her breasts. Toriel didn't say anything about it, though, and only stared with a hungry look in her eyes and her tongue licking her lips for much longer than you were comfortable with.

Desperate to change the subject, you asked Toriel if there really wasn't any way for you to go home.

"W-what was that?" Toriel asked as she quickly snapped out of her daze. "O-of course not! Besides, why would you want to go 'home' when you have everything you need right here? T-this is your home, now!"

You'd caught Toriel stealing from her own cookie jar enough now to spot when she was lying, so you kept pressing her for information. If you weren't the first human she'd met down here, where did the others go? You knew that you were in a cave, so wouldn't that mean that there was a mouth somewhere? If there was, did the other humans escape that way?

"Uh… I think I smell something burning in my… burning room…" she stuttered as she hastily lifted you off her lap. "You stay right here!"

She then dashed out of the room and towards the main hall. You thought for a moment that she might be heading outside, but then you heard her unlock the door to her basement, a place that had been off-limits since the day you arrived. That alone was enough to peak your curiosity.

You shut the basement door behind you as you slipped inside and saw Toriel standing with her back to you in the middle of a dark hallway. You tried following her as stealthily as you could, but it appeared that she already knew you were there.

"You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?" Toriel asked suddenly, causing you to leap slightly in surprise. "Ahead of us lies the end of The Ruins… a one-way exit to the rest of The Underground. I am going to destroy it".

This revelation surprised you even more, as it meant that Toriel knew the way out the entire time you lived with her hand never told you. To say that you were shocked was a bit of an understatement.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again…" Toriel sadly explained as she started walking. "They come.. they leave… they die…"

Undeterred, you kept following behind her.

"You naive child…" lamented Toriel, still facing away from you as she shook her head in disappointment. "If you leave The Ruins… they… _Asgore_ … will rape you to death… I am only protecting you, understand?"

You told her that you weren't afraid of dying.

"…Go to your room" Toriel ordered coldly as she increased her pace. Naturally, you quickly caught up with her.

"Do not try to stop me" Toriel solemnly ordered. "This is your final warning".

Your determination didn't waiver for a second.

Toriel finally came to a stop in front of a large, purple door at the end of the hallway, which was decorated with the same insignia that was on the front of her dress.

"Hmmp!" Toriel humphed as she turned around to face you. "You want to leave so badly? Then you will have to prove to me… that you can survive." As she spoke, she dropped her dress and revealed her supple, naked body for you to see.

"Go ahead! Take me!" she proclaimed as she held her arms out wide. "Prove to me that you have what it takes, and rape me as hard as you can! And don't stop, no matter how much I beg you to! Otherwise, you'll never make it out of The Underground alive!"

You simply told Toriel that you didn't want to rape anyone. You just wanted to go home, so you could see your family and friends again.

"I'm sorry, my child, but this is the only way!" Toriel insisted as she crossed her arms across her naked chest. "So either rape me, or go back to your room!"

You considered telling her you'd already raped her once before, but you had a feeling that she wouldn't believe you. Instead, you merely stood there in silence, staring at her.

"W-what's the matter?" Toriel asked nervously as she started rubbing her breasts together, trying to give you a seductive look as she did. "A-am I not good enough for you? I suppose my prettier years are far behind me…"

You assured her that she was perfectly beautiful, but you weren't about to assault her just because of that. You just wanted to go home.

"Y-you're a just a child!" Toriel argued back furiously. "You're too young to know what you want and, as an adult, it's my responsibility to take care of you! Now, go back to your room!"

You informed Toriel that you actually are an adult too, and that you knew, deep down, she knew it as well.

"Pfft!" Toriel scoffed in response. "Twentienagers always think that they know best them… you'll understand once you're older, but for now, go back upstairs!"

You asked her if that meant she planned on hiding you inside her house forever, with nothing else to look forward to but the daily routine for the rest of your life.

"I'm doing this for your own good!" Toriel shouted back. "Now either rape me, or go away!"

You didn't respond, and the two of you stood in complete silence as a cold breeze blew through the room. Toriel shivered.

"I… I know you really want to go home, but…" Toriel whimpered as her temper started to cool down. "... please, just go back to your room. I promise, I will take good care of you here".

Silence.

"A-are my toys not good enough for you?" Toriel asked in desperation. "I can get you more, better ones! I'll even let you pick them out!"

Silence.

"D-do you want more friends? Is that it?" she questioned. "I'll let you 'hang-in' with the other monsters in The Ruins if you really want to! I'll even let you have sleepovers with some of them!"

Silence.

Toriel didn't say anything either, and her pained smile eventually melted into an even-more-pained frown. You still didn't say anything.

"P-please… don't go!" Toriel begged as tears started to well up in her eyes. She then broke down onto her knees and crawled over to you. "I don't want to lose you too!"

You gently patted Toriel on the head as she continued bawling into your pants, and you assured her that everything was alright.

"No, it's not!" Toriel sobbed back, her face still buried in your pants. "You're going to go out there, and they're going to rape you to death! You're going to die, don't you understand what that means?!"

You insisted that you were going to be fine, but you secretly wondered if you deserved to die after what you had done to her. You continued comforting her for several minutes until, eventually, her sobs devolved into quiet, pained laughs.

"Pathetic, is it not?" she said, looking up at you, her fur stained with tears. "I cannot save even a single child…"

Silence, though you continue to rub the top of her head consolingly.

"No… I understand now…" Toriel stated as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "This whole time I've been coddling you like a baby when you're the one who has approached this like a mature adult… my expectations… my loneliness… my fear… for you, I will put them aside".

She then stood up, returned to her discarded dress and quickly put it back on, still wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I have no right to make such a big decision for you… if you truly wish to leave The Ruins, I will not stop you…" Toriel sadly explained. "... but, before you go, I have one last request".

You asked her what it was.

"I know you probably want to get going, but… could you humor this old crone one last time, and pretend to be my child for a few more hours?" Toriel asked hopefully. "It would mean the world to me…"

You smiled and told her that going home could probably wait a little while longer.

"… and one and two and one and two…" Toriel instructed over the sound of clanging needles. "See, you're getting the hang of it!"

The first thing that Toriel did when you came back upstairs was to try and teach you how to knit in the livingroom, and you were doing a pretty good job for a knitting n00b like yourself.

"Ah, this is so relaxing!" Toriel sighed from her favorite chair as she worked on knitting a small scarf. "I feel like I haven't taught someone how to knit in centuries!"

You were about to tell her that she'd probably make a great teacher when you suddenly felt something sharp stab into the side of your finger. It turned out that you weren't quite good enough yet to talk and knit at the same time, if the small pinprick in the side of your finger was anything to go by.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Toriel asked when she saw what happened. "Hold on, let me go get you a bandage".

She returned from the bathroom to patch you up a few seconds later and, just like that, you were as good as new.

"How about we try something a little less… dangerous?" Toriel suggested once the bleeding had stopped. "How about a jigsaw puzzle?"

You told her that it was fine as long as it didn't take too long.

"That shouldn't be a problem" Toriel replied as she opened a nearby drawer. "After all, this one only has one thousand pieces. We should be done in no time at all!"

You let out an annoyed sigh but ultimately didn't say anything. You had said you were going to spend time with her and, by god, you were. Besides, at least this one wasn't another sliding rock puzzle…

A few hours of blood, sweat, and tears later, the final pieces had started to fall into place, and the picture began to reveal itself. It was a long, hard struggle, and you weren't entirely sure that you or Toriel were going to survive the ordeal, but you persevered until the very end. And now, as the final piece snapped into its spot on the table, you took a step back and saw the beautiful image of…

A rock. Not just that, but a _sliding_ rock as well. Son of a-

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Toriel asked as she wiped her forehead. "Thank you so much for doing that with me. I'd been meaning to finish that thing for a while now, but I just never got around to it".

Seeing Toriel so genuinely happy filled you with determination, and every grievance that you had with the puzzle melted away instantly. It was worth it.

"I suppose that you want to get going now though, huh?" Toriel asked after a drink of water.

You informed her that you weren't in any rush, and that there was one more thing in particular that you wanted to do before you left.

"Really?" Toriel asked in response. "And what would that be?"

You wanted to hear one more of her stories.

Toriel couldn't help but put on a wide smile as she heard this, and promptly moved to put on her reading glasses.

"Very well then, my child" she agreed as she cleared your usual spot for you in her lap. "Have a seat and we'll get started".

"… and so the masked man slew the King with his mighty sword. The end" Toriel said softly above you, concluding the epic tale. "A little grim, but the story's heart was in the right place, don't you think?"

You shook your head softly against her breasts in agreement before asking if there was anything else she wanted you to do before setting out.

"Well… there is one thing…" Toriel said out loud to herself as she lightly tapped her chin before shaking her head. "No, there's no way I could ask you to do that…"

You insisted that she shouldn't limit herself - you were going to leave soon, and you wanted to make the most of what time you had left.

"Well…" Toriel mumbled nervously, her cheeks slowly turning pink. "It's been millennia since I last breastfed someone, but… it'd be wrong to do that with you..."

You argued that there was absolutely nothing wrong with a mother nursing their child. If she wanted to do that with you, you would not object.

"Uh… well… okay then…" Toriel relented before reaching for the straps of her dress. "Just… try to be gentle, okay?"

You agreed and Toriel began shifting off the top of her dress. Even though you'd seen her enormous tits before, this was the first time you'd seen them in bright lighting. Somehow, they seemed even bigger and more wonderful than before. You brought your face closer to her left nipple and lightly flicked it with your tongue, drawing a startled yip from Toriel, before you gently clamped your mouth onto her tit and began to suck.

"Oh my goodness…" Toriel moaned as as her nipple hardened in your mouth. "This takes me back… back to before things were like this… please, keep going!"

Being a good 'kid', you did as you were told and started sucking her tit even harder. While she might not have been actually lactating, you could tell her tit still appreciated the attention as her teat twitched in your mouth with each breath she took. You could tell that Toriel was enjoying it as well, even as she tried to subdue the look of pleasure building on her face. This made you quite happy as well, until you remembered the last time you made Toriel moan like this…

"Eh?" she looked down at you, panting a bit as you pulled away from her breasts. "Why did you stop?"

Avoiding eye-contact, you informed her that this obviously wasn't completely innocent. This situation was turning sexual, and you were afraid of taking advantage of her.

"Oh… I guess you're right…" Toriel conceded as she shifted her legs closer together beneath you. "I guess it has been so long that I forgot how aroused my breasts could make me feel… then, maybe we should stop playing and do this… as adults…"

Glancing back up at Toriel, you took a long, deep look into her eyes. You were afraid that whatever had taken over Toriel's body before was starting to overpower her again, but you didn't see any of that. Instead, you saw a mixture of lust, excitement… and fear. She obviously wanted you to continue, but that didn't stop her from being nervous or having some reservations. Clearly, this was _her_ making the decision, and not someone else.

"Please… go right ahead…" Toriel whispered hotly down to you. "Keep sucking…"

Smiling, you returned your mouth to her left tit and began sucking even harder than before, which Toriel welcomed with a heartfelt groan. Not wanting to leave the other breast out this time, however, you quickly reached your right hand over and roughly pinched at her right nipple in between your fingers. This caused Toriel to let out a small squeak in surprise, but she didn't try to stop you as you gently tugged at it.

"Ah! It feels even better than I remember it!" Toriel panted as you continued try your _breast_ at exciting her. "Please, don't hold back! I can handle it!"

Taking this as a challenge, you lightly bit down onto her left nipple as your right hand pulled and kneaded her breast as hard as it could. This sent shivers down her spine as she tried to cope with the pleasure, causing her squishy tits to jiggle in your hands. You wished that you could spend all day buried in these two perfect orbs, but all good things must come to an end eventually. For Toriel, it came when she did.

"Augh!" Toriel suddenly moaned, catching you off-guard. This was followed by a strange wetness covering the seat of your pants as the goat woman writhed violently in front of you. "I'm… I'm… _finishing!_ "

Even when she's in the middle of cumming her furry tits off, Toriel seemed determined to keep her language at a PG rating.

"O-o-oh d-d-dear…" she groaned as she glanced down at the wet spot on on her dress. "It looks like I've made a mess of my favorite chair… if only my underwear wasn't all in the wash..."

You laughed softly and told her that her orgasm looked like it was worth it. On that note, you also commented that you'd never seen someone 'finish' from just their nipples before.

"Yes… I guess mine always were pretty sensitive…" Toriel replied as she blushed. "I… should probably go change my clothes now, shouldn't I?"

You told her that wouldn't be necessary; you'd just take them off for her there.

"My, how bold of you…" Toriel replied bashfully as her blush deepened. "Go right ahead…"

You then hopped off Toriel's lap and started tugging at the hem of her dress. It didn't take long for it to slip off, revealing her long legs, voluptuous thighs, and already-dripping pussy. She actually tried hiding the latter body part at first, but she eventually worked up the courage to allow you access to her most private parts.

"Oh my goodness… this is so embarrassing…" panted as she spread her legs out wide, "… but… it's so exciting, too… does this make me an exhibitionist or something?"

You wanted to point out that having sex - nude or otherwise - in the privacy of your own home is the exact _opposite_ of exhibitionism, but you were too busy giving her nether lips a tongue bath to talk.

"Augh… w-what are you doing?" Toriel asked as she felt your tongue roughly brush against her clit. "T-that's dirty!"

You didn't respond and merely lined up the two of your fingers with her leaky entrance. You hesitated for a few moments to give Toriel a chance to tell you to stop, but she didn't say anything and merely stared back with an anxious expression on her face. That tension melted away the instant you plunged your fingers into her, however, and was replaced with a look of pure lust as her tongue flopped out of her mouth and her head drew back.

"Oh my go- goat!" she screamed, catching her swear at the last second. "It feels… so different from when I do it…"

You asked in between if that was a good or a bad thing, but you had a sneaking suspicion from the way her clit twitched under your tongue that you knew the answer.

"Good! It feels so much better when you do it!" Toriel shrieked while her pussy lips quivered in your mouth. "But… this isn't fair… you should be feeling good too!"

You wholeheartedly agreed and stood up to remove your pants. Your cock was already rock-hard by this point, of course, so all that there was let to do was jam it inside. You slid the underside of your dick across her drenched cunt lips a few times before lining it up with her entrance and pushing forward. Toriel let out a long groan of approval in response, and it didn't take long for her powerful legs to wrap around your waist and pull you even deeper.

"This… w-what is this?" she gasped as she felt you bottom out inside her. "I've used dil- toys before, but… your penis feels so _warm_! This isn't anything like that at all!"

Unable to help herself, Toriel began bucking her hips in time with your thrusts, sending her hot juices flying everywhere with each collision of her pussy against your crotch. Your cock was making quite a mess inside of her as well, coating her tight inner walls with more and more precum with every second.

"Oh my gosh… it feels like vagina is on fire!" Toriel screeched as she clamped down around you. "It's not really on fire, is it? My magic can get a little out of control sometimes, and I'd rather not cook your sausage…"

You laughed and assured her that it would be a small price to pay to be able to fu- er, _make love_ to such an extraordinary woman like her.

"Oh my…" Toriel blushed as she ground her hips against you. "You're making me feel like I'm three hundred all over again!"

You told her she didn't look a day over two hundred and thirty, which caused her to blush even brighter and her pussy to squeeze even tighter. You could tell that she was loving every minute of this, but you knew how to make it even better.

It was a bit of a stretch, but you were able to reach all the way across her soft stomach and grab hold of her breasts once more, causing her to give another gasp of surprise that quickly turned into a moan of bliss as you began kneading her enormous tits once again.

"Wow… I never thought of doing both at once before…" Toriel panted while you played roughly with her nipples. "It feels like… like I'm going to finish again already!"

You groaned in response and told her that you weren't that far yourself. You also told her over the cacophony of slapping flesh that she could use this as an opportunity to get a real child of her own, if she wanted to.

"Y-you mean… become a real mother again?" she panted as her breasts heaved in your hands. "I don't know… is that even possible? I don't remember…"

You informed her that you knew from experience that monsters were more than compatible with humans in that regard.

"R-really?" Toriel gasped in surprise as her lower lips throbbed around you. "Y-you mean you've been having… intercourse... with monsters here… this whole time?"

You nodded your head 'yes' and added that it was all consensual, and they all loved it. Well, besides the parts where they raped you in alternate timelines, but you decided it was best to leave that detail out.

"I-I can see why!" Toriel groaned while assisting your thrusts with her legs. "With a penis like this… you could probably drive any woman wild! I guess you really _are_ an adult then… d-do it then… I-I think I'm ready!"

Deciding that you might as well end your bang on a… well, _bang_ , you grabbed hold of Toriel's legs and unwrapped them from around your waist. You then lifted the long, slender limbs up above your head and used them as leverage so you could plow your dick into her as hard as you could. Toriel had no objections, instead only groaning louder and louder as her climax barreled towards her.

Finally, you couldn't hold it in anymore and let her know that you were about to cum- er, _come_ plete.

"M-me too!" Toriel stuttered as she shook violently around you. "Let's finish together!"

You thrust between her quivering labia one last time before you dick let loose it's load, showering the inside of her squeezing snatch with one of your biggest cum-showers yet, rapidly filling her up. Toriel let out a loud moan as her eyes rolled back from the sheer _pleasure_ coursing through her body as she finally orgasmed. You could tell by how much juice flowed out of her cunt that she'd have to clean a lot more than just her chair now…

Eventually you collapsed onto her, resting on her soft belly as you both struggled to catch your collective breaths. Then, once that was done, you laid there a bit longer too, enjoying her company for what would probably be the last time. Finally, Toriel spoke, breaking the silence.

"As much as we both enjoyed this… I know you have to leave soon… When you leave The Ruins… please, do not come back" Toriel whispered sadly as she gently brushed the side of your face with her furry fingers. "I'm terribly sorry… I hope you understand…"

You nodded your head silently and gently pulled your dick out of her filled cavern. You then put your clothes back on and grabbed a chocolate bar kitchen to eat on your way back to the surface. Before you left, you thanked Toriel for everything that she had done for you, and told her that you weren't angry at her for not telling you about the exit earlier. You knew her heart was in the right place.

She didn't reply, and just went back to her room with her head held low. She clearly didn't know if she made the right decision… but then again, you didn't either.

With one last look behind you, you carefully opened the basement door and followed the short tunnel back to the exit. It was still very much intact, but now the large, stone gate appeared to have a small, yellow addition embedded in the ground front of it.

Flowey.

You glared angrily at the lustful flower and prepared your soul to start dodging out of the way in case she started firing more 'friendliness pellets' at you, but none came. Instead, she just sat there, smiling…

"Clever… very clever…" the plant girl patronized with a smug look on her face. "You think that just because you can rewind time, that makes everything that you did alright, huh?"

You stuttered briefly and told her that you had no idea what she was talking about.

"Playing dumb again, huh?" she asked, raising an leafy eyebrow. "That's so stupid, it's almost believable!"

She cackled to herself for a few moments before facing you once again.

"No, we both know what I'm talking about…" Flowey explained as her grin grew ever wider. "That woman let you into her home, took care of you at her own expense, and what did you do? You _raped_ her in her sleep! How _grateful_ of you~"

You stuttered a denial about how that was just a nightmare, but Flowey cut you off with a laugh before you could even finish your sentence.

"Ha! I take it back! You really _are_ an idiot!" Flowey laughed maniacally. "This is real life, you moron! Actions have consequences, and what you did to her will stick with her the rest of her life, whether she realizes it or not!"

You couldn't even look her in the eyes at this point, you felt so ashamed. You started to mutter something about how you knew you made a mistake, but the little ball of sunshine interrupted you yet again.

"I'll say!" she agreed. "I can't believe that you took it all back!"

The horrified expression on your face did all the talking for you.

"Come on, you saw how much she _enjoyed_ being your little sex slave, how _happy_ it made her! How _content_ the smile was on her face! You made her truly happy for the first time in a _long_ time, and you _took it back?!_ " Flowey merrily argued to you. "Now, she's just going to go back to her old life - edging out a pitiful existence in the the trash heap that used to be Home, except, this time, she'll have a whole new mouth to feed. Great job on that, by the way - you truly are a rolemodel for parents everywhere!"

Your soul turned an even brighter shade of red as your anger started to rise, and so you told the girl to just skip to the point already.

"The point?" Flowey mockingly asked back. "The point is that you should go back upstairs right now and put her out of her misery! Make her your happy little slave again, remind her how wonderful it feels to worship your dick! It's not too late, you know!"

You told Flowey 'no' in every single language you knew - which was only one, but that one 'no' was very sincere.

"Heh… I guess it doesn't really matter in the end, does it?" Flowey asked as she backed down. "So you were able to play by your own rules this time.. but, what will you do if you meet a relentless rapist? You'll cum and you'll cum and you'll cum.. until you tire of trying… what will you do then?"

You flinched slightly out of reflex.

"Will you rape of frustration? Or…" her smile grew wider than you thought possible. "... will you give up entirely on this world… and let _me_ inherit the power to control it!"

She then let out a laugh that shook you to your very core. Wavering, you took a step back in fear.

"Aw… don't worry, my little Master, my plan isn't regicide!" Flowey assured you once she saw how scared you looked. "This is _so_ much more interesting!"

With that final note, the evil flower sunk into the ground and disappeared , leaving you alone with nothing but your own rapid heartbeat to keep you company. You briefly considered turning back, but you knew that you had to push onwards to get back home… you just _had_ to…

You walked up to the cold, stone door and slowly pushed it open as you took your first steps into the unknown…

 **Under Tail**

 **By Fenrir's Phantom**

 **No Mercy**

"This way, Master!" Drone eagerly instructed, waving you forward. "It won't be much longer now!"

You and your harem followed closely behind the sluttily-dressed ant whore as you all continued on your way to Toriel's house. At the moment, your thoughts were dominated by ideas of what you might do once you goat your hands on her. Maybe you'd just tell your slaves to hold her down so you could _ram_ your cock straight into her pussy, and get it over with quick. Maybe you'd let her invite you in and then rape her while she was busy cooking you something to eat. Decisions, decisions…

Your slaves, meanwhile, were just passing the time with idle small-talk. Or, at least what passed for idle-small talk when all they can think about is sex and pleasing their precious owner.

"Oh, that's pretty cool!" Cherry commented when she noticed that Carrot had managed to tie her own arms behind her back with her vine while they walked.

"Thanks!" the Vegetoid happily replied, tugging at the vine to make sure her arms were secure. "You never know when Master might want a good bondage-fuck, so I'm practicing tying myself up so I'm ready when they ask for it!"

"That's awesome!" Cherry praised as she admired her sister-slave's handiwork, giving it a few tugs of her own. "Can you free yourself too?"

Carrot tried struggling for a few moments before she quickly gave up.

"I don't think so…" the orange girl stated casually. "But that's alright! It's not like any of us are ever really 'free' around Master anyways, right? They're the one that owns me, after all, so they should be the one who gets to gets to untie me!"

"True, true…" Cherry remarked, jiggling her head in agreement.

"Being tied up all the time doesn't sound very pleasant, though…" Racks remarked from the other side of the group. "I mean, you'd get pretty sore after a while, right? Then how are you supposed to please Master?"

"Pfft, like being sore is any excuse to not do something Master wants!" Catty scoffed back on the other side. " _I_ say you should keep practicing. That way, you can skip the boring part and start fucking Master as quickly as possible!"

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of that!" Carrot remarked happily, glancing at you as she giggled. "I do like my cock as fresh as possible, after all…"

"Ribbit, ribbit!" Bitch croaked from nearby, which meant something like "It still amazes me how much you argue with yourself, Loox. Your two halves just can't seem to see _eye to eye_ on anything!"

"Well, at least she isn't _hopping_ mad like you are!" Cherry joked back.

In response, the Froggit made a noise that you honestly couldn't tell if it was a croak that sounded like a tired groan or a tired groan that sounded like a croak. And then you realized it didn't really matter; the joke was still terrible either way.

Suddenly your monster guide-ant system stopped in her tracks, and look of wanton lust and pleasure washed across Drone's face while her legs trembled beneath her.

"Oooooh…" the Migosp moaned as she splattered the ground beneath her with a wave of girl-cum. Her eyes started rolling up as well, her body seemingly unable to handle the sudden orgasm ripping through her.

"Great…" Catty groaned sarcastically. "She's not having an attack now, is she? Do we need to get her an _ant_ idote or something?"

You ordered your slave to just be patient and, sure enough, Drone calmed down just a few seconds later.

"I'm so sorry about the delay, Master…" the ant girl breathlessly apologized. "But, you'll be happy to hear that another lucky lady has been added to The Swarm! The owner of that clothing store that we first met you at, Master!"

"Seriously?" Cherry asked excitedly. "Congratulations, Master! That's another girl's pussy all for you! Oh, Drone, would you mind saying 'jello' to my new harem-sister for me?"

"Sure!" the busty ant girl replied before pausing for a few moments. "She says 'jello' back! She's also very happy to have joined up with us, and she's very sorry she ever tried to resist!"

"Of course she is!" Cherry giggled back. "Individuality is _so_ overrated!"

"Anyways, Toriel's house should be right around this corner, Master!" Drone explained as she refocused on her current duties. "Let's go see her!"

Before she could take another step, however, you told your slaves to stop. As much as you would have loved to see the look on Toriel's face when she saw a group of mostly-naked monsters around you, you knew that was also more than a little dangerous. She might assume that your harem was actually trying to rape you and attack them, and you didn't want to risk any of your property getting damaged in the process.

"Ribbit…" Bitch groaned disappointedly, which meant "Oh, I guess that makes sense…"

"Of course it does!" Catty snapped at her. "Master always knows what they're doing!"

You instructed your slaves to go find an abandoned house nearby and hide out there until they were called. While they were all a little saddened by the fact they couldn't come with you, they did as you asked as you turned and continued walking towards Toriel's home.

Her house wasn't all that impressive: just a regular two-story like the hundreds of others you'd seen in the city so far. Toriel herself didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, so you walked up to her front door and violently knocked on it.

"Just a minute!" you heard a cheery voice reply from inside. "Sorry, I was right in the middle of taking something out of the- _oh!_ "

The goat woman let out a gasp of surprise when she opened the door and saw you. "Oh my word! Are you alright, my child? What on earth are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay by that pillar and wait for me!"

You informed her that she was taking a _very_ long time, so you decided to go and meet up with her yourself. After all, what were you supposed to do? Just wait until every monster and their sister showed up to try and rape you?

"…You're right" Toriel conceded as she placed a soft hand on your shoulder. "It was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this…"

You asked if that 'surprise' had anything to do with fruit.

"Erm… yes, well…" Toriel stuttered as she tried desperately to think of some kind of excuse. How cute. "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come! Let me show you what I've 'baked-up' for you!"

You followed the tall goat woman, and her scrumptious-looking rear, into her quaint little home.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asked once you were both inside. "Surprise! It's an apple-cherry pie that I baked just for you! Normally, I would have baked my cavern-famous snail pie for you, but I thought that you might like something more familiar to help you adjust to living here".

You informed Toriel that it wasn't much of a surprise, since you managed to guess what she was doing five chapters ago. You also asked her why she made you a combination-pie when you specifically told her you liked cherry.

"I know, but… they were having a buy-one-get-one-free sale at the market, and I was able to convince the cashier that it counted as two pies so I could get it for free…" Toriel confessed as she looked away in shame. "You are not… upset, are you?"

You chuckled a little bit and said that you admired her cleverness.

"Well, I wouldn't call what I did 'admirable', but it did save us a few gold coins" replied Toriel, slightly embarrassed. "Anyways, I hope you like it any… wait, what's that smell?"

At first you had no idea what she was talking about, but then you remembered exactly what you'd gone through that day. If there's one downside to getting as much tight pussy as you did, it's that it's kind of hard to hide from someone with a nose.

"What have you been up to while I was away?" Toriel asked as she tried in vain to decipher the strange scent that covered your body. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter… you'll be nice and safe here with me from now on. Now come, let's get you nice and cleaned off!"

She then grabbed hold of your hand and started leading you towards her bathroom in a very motherly fashion, but you promptly broke her grip. When she looked back in confusion, you informed her that you were perfectly capable of cleaning yourself.

"Oh… well, I guess you are…" Toriel sighed in disappointment. "The bathroom's the first door on the left, and your bedroom is directly across from it. I will leave a slice of pie there for you to eat once you're done, so if you get lost you can just follow your nose there. Have fun!"

Toriel wasn't even enslaved yet, but she was already waiting on you hand and foot. Why can't more women be like this?

A few seconds later and you were alone inside the goat girl's bathroom, naked as the day you were born while you waited for the bath to finish drawing like it was a lazy artist. You were sure to make the most of your time there, however, and thought up as many more ways to bring Toriel into your harem as you could. Maybe you could sneak some cum into her food, like you did to the Vegetoids, but do it over a series of months so you could watch her slowly break down into the slut she was destined to be. Maybe you could pretend to hit yourself in the crotch and, when she goes to check, you shove your dick down her throat until she can't live without it. So many possibilities, so little time...

However, you knew that Toriel's brainwashing could wait until after you gave yourself a good bodywashing, so you pushed those thoughts from your mind and gently slid into the warm bath in front of you. The warm water felt great against your tense muscles, and you started to relax so much that you thought you might fall asleep…

Wait… _sleep._ That's it!

It was the perfect plan - all you had to do was wait until Toriel was asleep, sneak into her bedroom, and rape her furry cunt while she slept! You could picture it all now - at first, she wouldn't know what was going on, and think that she was just having a bad dream - or, maybe even a good one. Then, she'd probably realize that she was awake, and beg for you to stop and, failing that, try to convince you not to assault her precious 'child'. Oh, the look of betrayal and fear that she'd have when she finally realized it was you all along… just thinking about it practically made your cock throb.

The remainder of the bath went by very quickly, as you wanted to be ready as soon as possible. Once you were done, you quickly put on a towel and stepped across the hall to your new bedroom. It seemed like an innocent child's bedroom at first, albeit with much larger furniture than you were used to, but you knew that it would be anything but innocent by the time you were done with it.

Walking over to an enormous dresser, you opened up one of the drawers and began sifting through it for some new clothes. You eventually settled on another pair of jeans and a blue and purple striped sweater. The outfit wasn't exactly runway worthy, but you knew that the time you'd be spending in it was minimal at best.

You were about close the dresser and be on your way, when you noticed something odd out of the corner of your eye; a grey toy knife was lying on the side of the drawer, abandoned and not anywhere near the massive toy chest that sat at the foot of the bed. Curious, you picked the faux-weapon up and decided that you might as well pocket it. You were sure that at least one of your slaves would love to stab their wet pussy with it.

The next thing you did was locate the slice of pie Toriel said she would leave you, which you found waiting for you on a small China plate resting on your bed. Not wanting to waste time with silly things like 'forks', you promptly grabbed a handful of the gooey red mush and shoved it into your mouth. You soon felt your balls begin to boil as they started churning out as much virile sperm as they could, which good; you'd need as much cum as you could get for what you had planned to do to your new 'guardian'.

"Knock knock!" Toriel said redundantly as she knocked on your bedroom door. "Sorry to intrude like this, but did your bath go well? You didn't stay in too long and prune, did you? Or drown? Or get kidnapped by pirate ghosts?"

You mumbled through a mouthful of fruit that you were just fine, and that you'd be going to bed soon.

"Oh, thank goodness..." you heard her sigh through the door. "I guess I will see myself to bed too then. If you need anything, though, anything at all, do not hesitate to come and ask me for it. My bedroom is the last door on the right, and I will always keep it unlocked in case you need something".

Wow, she was practically gift-wrapping her fuzzy cunt for you. This was going to be even easier than you thought.

"Pleasant dreams, my child!" Toriel's voice said as it started fading down the hall. "I will see you in the morning!"

You, however, didn't go anywhere near your pillows. Instead, you just kept licking your fingers one by one, imagining each time what they'd taste like after being inside Toriel's warm pie… welp, no point in fantasizing any longer. It was about time you claimed your prize…

You carefully crept down the hallway to the goat woman's room and gently pressed your ear against the doorframe. Judging by the sounds coming from within the room, Toriel was either having a fight with a congested grizzly bear - and losing - or she was already fast asleep and snoring the rest of the night away. A peek through a crack in her door confirmed that it was the latter of the two theories, and you quietly saw yourself inside.

It appeared as though she was a bit of restless sleeper, as the goat woman had already kicked her sheets off of her luscious body. Her massive tits were only barely contained by her slim, purple nightgown, and you could see the very same pair of black panties that she smashed your face into earlier. You weren't mad about that, though; in fact, you wanted seconds!

"Agh… ah!" Toriel moaned softly as you pressed your face against her crotch. Her mind was clearly still sound asleep, but her body couldn't help but react as your nose bumped against her clit and your mouth left a damp spot against her squirming cunt. It was actually kind of cute to see her squirm like that, but _cute_ could only satisfy you for so long. You needed _slutty_ \- and you needed it soon.

Removing your face from her tender snatch, you swiftly unzipped your pants and exposed your throbbing dick to the darkness of the room. You then pulled her lacy underwear to the side and lined up the tip of your prick with her delicate lower lips. All you had to do was drive your hips forward, and she'd be all yours, in every meaning of the phrase.

Except… you didn't. Sure, it would have been more than easy to just plunge your cock into her depths and make her scream with pleasure until her lungs gave out, but… you just couldn't bring yourself to do it. This was a woman who didn't even know your name, and yet she had saved your life and given you a new home to live in without a second thought. Even _you_ didn't have it in you to harm someone like that.

Smiling, you carefully pulled her panties back into place and kissed her lightly on the forehead before donning your pants once again. You decided that you didn't really need to enslave _every_ monster in The Underground - just most of them. Toriel didn't need to get caught up in all that, however, so she might as well be the one you spared. Besides, it was very interesting to have a woman serve you by choice for once; it was actually kind of a nice change of pace.

With that, you quietly snuck back out the door and shut it behind you, leaving her alone with her own dreams instead of yours.

You let out a long yawn the next morning as you gradually woke yourself up. You had to admit that it felt slightly weird to be without your slaves for so long, but you could somehow feel that they were all doing just fine as they slept together in a giant pile in an abandoned house not too far away. They were getting lonely, though, so you'd have to try and remedy that sometime soon… Maybe you could order them to have an orgy when you got around to that…

But, you decided that it could wait until you at least had a good breakfast first and walked your way into Toriel's kitchen. There, she was already hard at work preparing you a stack of home-cooked pancakes using a skillet and some good, ole-fashioned fire magic.

"Good morning!" Toriel greeted when she saw you. "I sure hope you slept well! Have a seat, and I will be with you in just a moment!"

You quietly nodded and took your seat at the breakfast table to await your meal. It wasn't until nearly a minute afterwards that you realized that there was someone already in your seat, but it was an easy mistake to make considering how much she seemed to avoid being noticed.

Once you got back up and took a look at her, you saw that she was a tall but thin girl in a short yellow dress, with pale green eyes that seemed to hide behind her long, brown hair. She also had short antennae sticking out the top of her head, much like the Migosps did, and a pair of beautiful monarch butterfly wings extending from her back.

"Um… hello…" the strange girl nervously waved when she saw you noticed her.

Confused, you asked Toriel who exactly this woman was.

"Oh, dear me! I almost forgot!" Toriel gasped when she realized her mistake. "This is Whimsun, and she's a babysitter. I called her over this morning when I realized that I forgot to buy more cleaning supplies. She'll be looking after you when I'm out shopping today. Will that be alright?"

You nodded, already sizing the butterfly girl up. You smiled; you could already tell that this was going to be _lots_ of fun.

"Very well then!" Toriel chirped merrily as she brought you a stack of pancakes. "Now then, make sure my little angel is entertained while I'm away, and that they're still safe and sound when I get back! If not… well, at least I'd get to try a new kind of _butter_ on my skillet!"

"Heh… w-what's that supposed to mean?" Whimsun laughed nervously.

"It means my fire magic isn't just for show" Toriel stated seriously before turning to you with a big smile. "Have fun!"

Toriel then picked up her purse from the counter and left you alone with the pancakes in the room. Oh, and Whimsun too.

"So… w-what do you want to do first?" the butterfly girl asked nervously, glancing at the door in case Toriel was still there. "I mean, after you finish eating, of course…"

You informed her that you weren't hungry anymore; you wanted to get right down to the fun. You reached out and firmly clasped onto the anxious girl's rear as you spoke, and felt her supple rear through her thin dress as she jumped in surprise.

"M-my, you're an… _interesting_ child…" Whimsun commented as she tried not to squirm. "B-but I guess you are the boss here… w-where would you like to start?"

Naturally, you told her to start in the bedroom...

"I'm home!" you heard Toriel announce as she entered your bedroom. "The cashier at the store seemed a little… _off_ today, but I still managed to get everything I needed - and at a discount price, too! How were things while I was away?"

"Oh, they were absolutely lovely!" Whimsun replied. The two of you were currently sitting on the carpet at a small, toy table in the middle of your room, with an adorable looking tea set arranged on top of a white tablecloth. "I've never babysat such a well-behaved child in my entire life!"

"That's wonderful!" Toriel exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "What did you two play?"

"Well, the first thing we did was play 'Twister', which was pretty fun… even if we kept getting tangled up with each other on accident" Whimsun explained. You couldn't help but smile at the word 'accident'.

"Then we played 'doctor' with each other… though, for some reason, I was always the one being examined..." Whimsun continued. You explained that you just wanted to be extra thorough, to make sure she was nice and healthy.

"And, before starting the tea-party, we did some play-wrestling for a little while" Whimsun concluded. "They're surprisingly good at pins, you know…"

"Someone's growing up big and strong!" Toriel cooed as she lovingly squeezed one of your biceps. "You certainly earned your pay today, Whimsun! Let me just finish restocking my laundry room, and I will be back with your gold in just a moment!"

"Take your time" Whimsun politely replied. "I don't mind waiting".

While you were happy to see Toriel back at home, you were even happier to see her going back into the hallway. Now that she was here, you real plan could go into action...

"I-it nice meeting you, by the way…" Whimsun bashfully confessed next to you. "M-maybe Ms. Toriel could hire me again sometime and- _eeep!_ "

The butterfly girl was abruptly interrupted as you stuck a hand right up her yellow skirt and started massaging her sensitive cunt through her pink panties.

"Is something wrong, dear?" you heard Toriel ask from down the hallway.

"N-no! E-everything's f-fine!" Whimsun stuttered back even as your fingers teased her lips. "Wh-what are you doing?" she whispered frightenedly to you. "D-do you want to play doctor again or something? I-I don't think we have time…"

You replied that you were just curious about her body, and that it was perfectly natural for children to be curious. You pulled the girl's lacy panties to the side as you said this and began focusing your attention on her hardening clit, which caused her to start lewdly writhing in place. Her cheeks lit up like fireworks as pussy leaked juices onto your fingers, and you could tell by the lustful look in her eyes that she already starting to enjoy it.

"T-that's enough!" Whimsun panted as she finally forced your hand away. "K-kids like you… s-shouldn't play those kinds of games…"

You countered that you were just getting started, and shoved one of your fingers right up her dripping snatch. Or, at least you would have, until you encountered a thin membrane blocking the way… oh, this was definitely going to be fun.

"P-please, stop it!" Whimsun begged as you returned to massaging her exposed butterbean. "I- _oh my gosh!_ I m-mean it!"

You asked her why you would stop when she was clearly enjoying it so much. You punctuated this by squeezing her clit between your fingers and causing her to squirt a small puddle of girl-cum onto the carpet beneath her.

"Ah… i-if you don't stop… I'll t-tell Toriel…" Whimsun threatened through her lustful daze.

You pointed out to her that, as far as Toriel knew, you were just an innocent little kid. If she came in and saw your hand covered in Whimsun's cunt juices, chances were she wasn't going to blame you.

This shut the butterfly girl up immediately, and she simply tried her best to just ignore what you were doing to her leaky snatch beneath the table. This was very hard for her to do, however, as you expertly stoked her moist labia up and down while still giving her clit its share of attention too. Over time, her whole body began to shake as she desperately tried to resist crying out.

"Phew…" Toriel sighed as she reentered your bedroom. "Sorry that took so long… I bought over fifty pounds of Deterrent Detergent, and it took a while to cram it all in there".

"T-that's fine!" Whimsun anxiously replied as she subtly pulled down her skirt. "J-just put the money on the t-table, and I will be out of your h-horns…"

Toriel looked like she was about to do just that when, suddenly, a look of realization flashed across her face.

"Say… you didn't drink any actual tea during your little 'tea party', did you?" she asked curiously.

"N-no, we did not…" Whimsun replied, stuttering as you pressed another finger against her opening. "I-is that a problem?"

"Of course not! But since you're still here… why don't I make you a real cup for you before you go?" Toriel suggested warmly.

"N-no thanks…" the brunette stuttered back. "I-I'm f-f-fine…"

"Oh no, I insist!" Toriel argued back. "Besides, it's the least I can do after you did such a phenomenal job looking after my little human! You just wait right here, and I'll be right back…"

You could see Whimsun's pupils shrink down to pinpricks as Toriel left the room, leaving her as helpless as fly in a web. It was quite hilarious, but you knew of a way to make it even better…

"W-what are you doing now?" Whimsun asked as you moved yourself underneath the plastic table and stuck your head directly up her skirt.

Instead of replying, you latched your mouth onto the woman's exposed pussy and began to suck, filling your mouth with her sweet nectar.

"Ahh!" she shouted in a scream that Toriel would have heard if Whimsun wasn't so naturally quiet. "G-get out of there! Th-that's not meant for eating!"

You told her that you were just quenching your thirst until Toriel came back with the tea. You then returned to slathering the helpless girl's snatch with your tongue, making sure that every inch of it was nice and wet for what you had planned.

"Gah! This feels… so wierd... " Whimsun whimpered as she tried in vain to push your head back out. "Oh no, I think she's coming back! Quick, get back out! S-she can't see me like this!"

You, however, kept lapping at her dripping folds right until the last second. By the time you finally took your seat back beside her, Whimsun's body was shaking so much she looked like she was going to fall apart.

"Here we are!" Toriel announced happily as she returned the room, a steaming tea kettle in one hand and a bowl of sugar on top of a small, wooden box in the other. "Now, what kind of tea would you all like?"

"B-b-b-black…" Whimsun stuttered in response, still shaking like a leaf. You told Toriel that 'golden flower' tea was always your favorite.

"Alright!" Toriel replied as she poured everyone their cup. Once yours was full, you reached out to the spoon sticking out of the sugar bowl and started scooping the sweet dust into your tea with your right hand. Your left hand, meanwhile, was busy doing something much more interesting beneath the tablecloth…

During your third spoonful, you 'accidentally' let the spoon slip out of your hand and land underneath the tablecloth. You meekly let out an 'oops' and asked Whimsun if she could fetch the silverware for you.

"S-sure…" she replied unquestioningly as bent down beneath the table. It didn't take her long to find the spoon, but that wasn't the only thing she found down there - she also found your long, hard cock pressing against her cheek, leaving a drop of precum against her face.

"Gah- _urk!_ " Whimsun began to gasp before you cut her off by shoving her mouth onto your dick with your left hand. " _Ghgh! Mf!_ " she quietly gagged beneath you as you forced her throat to accept your length in one stroke. She struggled to try and take it back out, but your hand kept her warm tunnel firmly wrapped around your dick.

"Are you having trouble down there?" Toriel asked concernedly when she noticed Whimsun hadn't come back up yet. "Do you need any help?"

" _Nm-mn!_ " Whimsun frantically moaned back as she desperately tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. This caused her moist esophagus to convulse wildly around your prick as it played guitar with her vocal cords, sending a small shiver up your spine.

Picking up your cup with your free hand, you calmly argued that Toriel should let Whimsun search on her own since too many baristas would just spoil the tea. Your left hand, meanwhile, got to work moving the gagging girl's mouth up and down your throbbing cock, going fast enough to get a good friction against her esophagus, but also slow enough that you wouldn't be heard. Whimsun's ability to breathe was an afterthought.

"Oh, that makes sense… I think…" Toriel replied. "That reminds me of the time I lost my keys, actually…"

The goat woman then began to drone on about some irrelevant story involving keys, some potatoes, and the end of the world, but you weren't paying attention to that anymore. No, you were far too focused on fucking Whimsun's captive throat as hard as you could get away with. Every stroke seemed to reach further and further inside her, and her constant gagging made sure that it never got old. The tea you were gently sipping made it feel even better, as you felt your balls fill up with excess seed and your prick start to pulse in anticipation. By the time a minute had passed, there was more of your precum lining her throat than her spit.

Toriel was what really put the cherry on the cake, however. The idea that she might look under the table and see what you were doing excited you to no end, even though you knew there wouldn't be any real consequences - even if she did look, you'd just keep resetting things until went perfectly.

This continued for a few more minutes, Toriel exposing her epic quest to find her lost house keys while you sat there spearing the trapped butterfly girl's throat with your long rod. But, then you noticed something other than saliva or semen drip onto your crotch: warm, salty tears. The poor slut had been sucking your cock for so long that she had started to run out of air, and her eyes were starting to water from the lack of oxygen.

This was what ultimately set you off, and you began spraying your impressive load down the girl's unprepared throat. At first, she tried once again to pry herself away from you, but then she must have realized what would happen saw her covered in your sperm. So, she bit the bullet - figuratively, of course - and allowed you to pump her stomach with as much of your cum as your stones could muster. You made sure to cough a little to help cover up the sound of her massive gulps, since there was no way Toriel wouldn't have noticed it otherwise.

"Ah! Ach, hak, cah!" Whimsun wheezed as your left hand finally left her head. "H-here's your - _ack!_ … s-spoon...

"My goodness!" Toriel gasped when she heard Whimsun's voice. "Are you quite alright?"

You answered for Whimsun and explained to Toriel that spooning can take a lot out of a girl, especially if it's their first time.

"Y-yeah, it's - _hic_ \- n-nothing to w-worry about…" Whimsun agreed, her whole body still shaking a bit. "I g-guess I'll be going now…"

Seeing Whimsun start to get up, you interrupted her and pointed out that you had run out of tea.

"Oh, you are absolutely right!" Toriel quickly confirmed with a glance. "You two wait right here, and I'll go get some more hot water! Don't worry, I won't be long!"

The white-furred woman then got up and left for the kitchen, shutting your bedroom door behind her as she left. Once she was gone, you began scootching yourself towards where Whimsun was sitting and carefully lifted her onto your lap, which she too dazed from her lack of air to really notice.

"H-huh?" Whimsun groaned when she finally realized that you were now underneath her. "W-what are you doing?"

You replied that you were just going to go spelunking and began lining up your prick with her cave underneath her skirt. This caused her to instantly snap back to attention, and her wings started fluttering wildly as she tried to fly way. You made sure to keep the butterfly pined, though, and you began pressing your sharp tip against her dripping lower lips.

"P-please… don't do this…" Whimsun begged as she continued struggling, inadvertently grinding the mouth of her pussy against you. "I-I'll scream!"

You informed her that you'd love to hear her scream. After all, popping her cherry would only result in a tiny amount of blood. Toriel finding out, however, would send it flying everywhere. It would be quite the fun show to watch!

"B-but I'm still a virgin…" Whimsun whinned as she started settling down. "A-and your penis looks… so big…"

You told her that if she thought her little hymen was going to stop you, she clearly didn't know you very well. With that, you grabbed the helpless girl by the hips and plunged your dick into her waiting cunt.

" _Ggggh!_ " Whimsun groaned into her right palm as she tried her best not to cry out. Her cherry was wrapped tightly around your cock as it stretched it as far as it could go. Then, you felt something inside her snap, and your long pole plunged the rest of the way into her. Warm blood began trickling around your prick and onto your lap as you laid claim to your very first virgin in The Underground - _finally_.

"Ow…" Whimsun whimpered pathetically as your cock burst through her weak hymen. "I-it hurts…"

Needless to say, you didn't really care about how she felt about the whole situation, and began thrusting in and out of her without warning. Her plucked flower felt like no other you'd had so far; it was so warm, and unbelievably tight. You wished that all the women that you raped felt as good as this, but you knew that wasn't very likely to happen. Still, wouldn't stop you from hunting down as many unpopped cherries as you could!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh god!" Whimsun squeaked as you bucked your hips up into her. "M-my cunt… feels so weird… i-t's like my whole body is leaking out my p-pussy… i-is this what s-s-sex is always like?"

Only the good sex, you replied.

At that moment, you heard your doorknob begin to jangle as Toriel returned to the room, and you quickly shuffled yourself and Whimsun further underneath your table's tablecloth, never slowing your thrusts.

"I'm back! Again!" Toriel happily announced as the door flew open. "Hold on a minute… where did the human go?"

You, of course, hadn't moved an inch since Toriel walked in, unless you counted the inches you were currently plunging into Whimsun's bleeding pussy. But, from the angle that Toriel was standing from, it looked like the bashful brunette was the only person at the table.

"They, uh… ah! Went to the bathroom!" Whimsun made up as she tried to stay still in spite of the quivering pole of meat pressed up inside her. "They s-seemed like they were in a h-hurry…"

"Really? I wonder why…" Toriel pondered before a look of realization popped onto her face. "Oh! That's right! Humans bodies have an… _interesting_ reaction to monster food… They're probably in there stroking the one-eyed snail as we speak… they grow up so fast…"

"Y-yeah!" Whimsun agreed as your cock hardened even more inside her. "They love to g-grow!"

"Tell me, Whimsun… I know you're a professional babysitter, but have you ever considered having children of your own?" Toriel asked with a look of nostalgia in her eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, that is…"

"I-I-I don't know!" Whimsun replied, shuddering a bit as she felt you bump against her womb. "I-it sounds kind of s-scary…"

"Oh, it is at first, trust me!" Toriel readily agreed. "But it's also the most rewarding thing in the world! Trust me, you haven't even lived until you've become a parent!"

"I… I guess it so… M-maybe a child… w-would be… nice…" Whimsun stuttered, seemingly unaware of the fact her hips were starting to subtly grind back against you.

"You should definitely think about it!" Toriel insisted. "Anyways, I guess I'll start cleaning things up now. Here is your payment, and I'll be sure to let you know if I ever need your services again!"

"T-thank you…" Whimsun stuttered as Toriel dropped a large sack of gold onto the table. Whimsun, however didn't even glance at it, continuing to simply stare forward, her eyes glassy. "H-have a nice day…"

Toriel, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, then picked up all of the tea-related dishware off the table and left the room, this time with the door open. You didn't care about that anymore, though, and simply began pounding into the frail girl's snatch with reckless abandon. Rather than scream, however, Whimsun only let out a low moan as her pussy twitched and contracted around you. It was clear that she was no longer trying to get away, and merely let you use her as a cock-sleeve as she limply sat on your lap.

Chuckling a little, you sarcastically asked her where all the fight that she had a few minutes ago went.

"I-I don't want to fight anymore…" Whimsun confessed as she let you continue thrusting into her tight snatch, her head limply lolling to the side as you did. "I-it feels too good…"

That was exactly what you wanted to hear.

By now she was starting to thrust her hips back into yours, and her pussy juice was starting to become even more copious than her blood. You almost felt sorry that she'd never be her pure, innocent self again, and that from now on she'd throw herself onto your turgid cock without so much as a second thought. Almost - but not quite.

With one final thrust, you pressed the tip of your prick against her cervix and unleashed a full onslaught of sperm into her fertile womb. You knew instantly that your caterpillar successfully knocked her up, but you still decided to play it safe and pumped her cunt with so much cum that her stomach started to bulge a little.

Finally, you let the exhausted girl slump off of your lap and onto the plastic table in front of you. Her pussy leaked glob after glob of pink goo as she moaned in bliss at feeling so full, and her orange wings twitched from the pleasure. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Still, you didn't want to risk Toriel spoiling it at this crucial point, so you quickly shut and locked your door and closed your window's curtains. Turning back around, you found Whimsun still collapsed against the table, too sore to stand but still staring up at you with pure lust in her eyes. You knelt down and asked her who she belonged to.

"You, Master… Only you… Please, fuck me some more…" your little Bug whimpered up to you. "Let me worship your cock more… y-you deserve it… for conquering me…"

You told her that, while you'd love to do that, you couldn't keep fooling Toriel forever. No, she'd have to go away for a little while.

"B-but where shall I go?" she asked as she struggled to stand. "I don't want to go home… it's so lonely there… I want to be with you, Master!"

You instructed her to simply go find her new sister-slaves - she'd know where they were - and stay with them until she was called.

"T-there are others?" Bug stuttered in surprise. "I-I mean… I guess that make sense… you are more than one girl can handle… l-let alone a bug like me… b-but will they like me?"

You told her that of course they would - they didn't have a choice. You then stuffed the money that Toriel had left for her under your bed and walked her over to your door, where you gave her a small peck on the lips as a 'goodbye'. Startlingly, this caused her to blush even harder than when you stuffed your fingers up her snatch earlier.

"Y-y-y-you k-k-k-kissed me!" Bug stammered bashfully. "An insect like me… I am not worthy, Master…"

You agreed but said that you'd still kiss her whenever you wanted to anyways. After all, no part of her body was off-limits now.

"That's true, Master…" she conceded as she rubbed her thighs together. "I hope to see you again soon, then… maybe next time, we can 'babysit' some more~"

You smiled, squeezed her ass, and told her you'd like that.

Shortly after Whimsun left, Toriel called you back to the kitchen

for dinner, which was an expertly baked shepherd's pie - appropriate for a goat, you supposed. She made sure that your portion wasn't too large, however, to make sure that your balls didn't become too backed up with semen. You wanted to tell her that cum storage hadn't been a problem since you last LV-ed up, but you decided to just sneak a little extra onto your plate when she wasn't looking.

Later that night, Toriel called you over to the main foyer. You found her standing before the front door with a key in her hand.

"Good evening, my child" she lovingly greeted when she saw you. "I know that you have been fortunate at avoiding being… _assaulted_ thus far, but that does not mean that we should let our guard down. So, I am going to be taking some precautions to help keep you safe, and I thought that you should know about them".

The then turned around and locked her front door.

"There!" Toriel announced proudly. "No one will be able to get past this! It's made out of solid wood! But, just in case they do, I have another plan…"

She then walked you to the kitchen and showed you a stack of gold coins placed on top of the refrigerator door.

"If some rapscallion did somehow open the front door, they will undoubtedly come in here to eat first. After all, if someone broke in they would surely be a horrible person, and what do horrible people do? Raid old ladies' fridges, that's what!" Toriel explained. "But they won't be expecting the coins to be there, so when they open the door the coins will fall to the floor and make a lot of noise, giving me ample time to wake up and protect you. So, please, keep this in mind if you ever go out for a late night snack".

You assured her that you wouldn't forget a plan like that anytime soon.

"Very good then!" she praised as she lovingly rubbed your head. "Goodnight, my child! May you have pleasant dreams!"

Once you were back in your room and you were relatively certain Toriel was asleep, you called out for your harem to come and join you. Your soul beat louder and louder as the signal was sent out, and it wasn't long at all before they had gathered outside your window. Carefully, you creaked the window open and let them inside one by one.

"Baba!" Cherry said affectionately as she slid inside and pulled you into a gooey hug. "I've missed you so much! My day just isn't complete unless I've had your cum inside me!"

You replied that you missed her too before turning your attention to Loox, whose bodies were fighting with each other to see who would be the first inside.

"One side, eyesore!" Catty growled as she pushed her other self to the side. "It's about time you called us over here, Master! What's even the point of being your sex slave if you don't fuck me every chance you get?!"

"P-please forgive me, Master!" Racks hastily apologized as she got to her feet. "It's just that… you can only fuck yourself so many times before you want more…"

You considered smacking Catty for her arrogance, but decided that there'd be plenty of time to punish her later that night. Next to enter the room was Bitch, who hopped inside and immediately jumped onto your bed.

"Ribbit!" she croaked after a few seconds, which roughly meant "Nice place you've got here, Master! I especially love your bed - it's big and bouncy, just the way I like it! I think you might actually be able to fit us _all_ on here if you wanted, too!"

You told her that you'd certainly try to. Up next was Drone, whose studs and earrings glittered brightly against the outside light as she crawled through the window.

"Congratulations, Master!" Drone greeted as she walked up to you, her hips seductively swaying from side to side. "The Swarm has managed to convert everyone in Home! Every single Migosp in this city now belongs to you! Oh, that reminds me; they all have a little something to tell you~"

You asked her what that was and, in response, she bent down and pressed her lips up against yours before quickly pulling back. Then she kissed you again, only this time longer, and from a different angle. The next kiss she practically shoved her tongue down your throat, while the next one her tongue was soft and gentle. This continued for over a minute, each new kiss being slightly different from the last. In total, she had kissed you at least forty five times.

"Ah~ That's one from each of them~" she breathlessly explained as she let you go. "And they can't wait until you get the chance to knock up every single one of them with your thick cum! You are going to have so many larvae in a few months…"

"That's a lot of seeds you're going to have to water" Carrot laughed as she walked in and closed the window behind her. "Are you sure you're going to be up to the task?"

You squeezed her cute, orange ass and told her that nothing was going to stop you from doing that.

"Oooh, now that's the fertility god I was forced to fall in love with~" Carrot cooed as she nuzzled up against you, gently squeezing your sausage down below. "Now, what do you say we get your root nice and hard and-"

She was interrupted by a sudden tap on the window.

"H-hey!" Bug called out from the other side, her wings fluttering anxiously. "D-don't forget about me!"

"Eheh, sorry about that" Carrot apologized as she let the butterfly girl inside. "Sort of forgot you were there…"

"I hadn't!" Catty said jealously. "She's the lucky girl that got to give Master her cherry!"

"It must have hurt so much…" winced Racks. "Though I'm glad that you finally managed to get a virgin, Master…"

"I wish I still had my cherry when they raped me…. " Catty added dreamily, talking over her other body. "That way, Master could have popped it _twice!_ Maybe even both of them at the same time, if they had a dildo!"

You told them that, while that would have been amazing, there were still plenty of virgins out there for her to help you track down. And you were _definitely_ going to track them down; the feeling of your cock tearing through Bug's delicate hymen had felt better than anything you'd ever felt before.

"G-gee… thanks…" Bug said meekly, seemingly terrified of all the attention she was getting. "Uh… w-why don't we get started then? F-for real this time?"

You agreed and gathered all your slaves around your bed. After eyeballing them all for a few moments, you decided to go with your eyeballs first and pulled Loox's bodies onto the bedspread.

"Yes! Finally!" Catty said excitedly as she was pressed down onto her back. "Fuck me, Master! Ram your meat up inside me until I can't see straight! I want it _so_ bad!"

Instead of doing that, however, you moved Racks up on top of her and arranged them in a 69 position, before taking off your clothes and sliding your hard cock up against the top cyclops's dripping pussy.

"Hey! My cunt's back there!" Catty complained as she spread her legs, her pussy facing away from you. "What are you doing?"

You told her that she needs learn to to listen to her submissive side a little bit more often, so this was her punishment. Racks was going to get a load of your cum, while Catty got nothing.

"W-what?!" Catty asked back in a panicked tone, eye wide. "Are you sure about that? Can't you just slap me instead? Or shove your cock down my throat until I pass out?"

"I… I kind of like this plan…" Racks added as her wet lips started to rub up and down your cock. "Go ahead, Master… punish me as you see fit…"

You nodded and immediately lined yourself up with her entrance. The girl couldn't help but let out a long, lustful moan as she felt your cock sink into her, and she squeaked a little as her clit bumped against your crotch. Catty, meanwhile, was moaning lustfully as well, but much more frustratedly. She knew that she couldn't defy you, though, and merely plunged her fingers in and out of her lonely cunt while you slowly began to hammer into Racks above her face.

"Mmm… it feels so good to have your dick inside me again… if you don't mind me saying, Master..." she moaned as you continued thrusting into her. "Every second you're not inside me feels like an eternity… thank you so much for giving me such a wonderful cock…"

"Geez… you don't have to rub it in!" Catty complained while rubbing in her clit. "Fuck… I have perfect view of your penis from down here… as it slides in and out like a goddamn piston… it's stretching my other pussy so much… augh! I can feel it too, but not as strong! It's driving me crazy!"

"I'm sorry…" Racks apologized to herself over the sound of your balls slapping into her. "Let me try and make it up to you…"

She then bent down and pressed her mouth right up against Catty's lower lips, sending a shiver up both of their spines as Racks's tongue circled around the lower cyclops's clit.

"Oh yeah… that's better…" Catty sighed as started to relax. "Not as good as you of course, Master, but it'll do for now".

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver beans?" Carrot suddenly asked. "We want to get fucked too! May we please keep ourselves busy while you finish up over there?"

You nodded and instructed your daughter to keep her sister-slaves entertained until you finished with Loox.

"R-really? All of them at once?" Cherry asked in surprise. "Well… I have always wondered how far I could stretch… I suppose I could give it a shot… "

She then pressed herself down into a puddle and surrounded each of the other slaves' legs. One by one, long tendrils emerged from the pool and snaked their way up one of each girl's legs. Bitch, Drone, and Carrot all giggled and looked on expectantly as the tentacles tickled their thighs, but Bug looked more than a little bit scared. Once the tentacles were in position, they plunged into each of their pussies at once, causing them all to let out a cry of pleasure. Bug in particular seemed amazed at how much the tendril seemed to fill her up, stretching her tight cunt even more than you had.

Then, you suddenly heard a knock at the door and everything went silent.

"Excuse me, my child, but are you alright?" you heard Toriel ask from the hallway. "It sounded like you were hurt".

You called back and told her that you were just playing with your toys - which was very true. In fact, you kept playing with them even as you talked with her, thrusting into Racks' sopping-wet pussy as Catty clamped her hands over her mouth to keep quiet.

"Oh, okay then!" Toriel answered back. "Just don't stay up too late, okay? Growing children like you need their beauty sleep, after all!"

You then heard her feet slowly walk away back towards her room. The instant you heard her door shut, you slammed your cock right back into Rack's pussy at full force and your daughter did the same.

"Hah… good thinking, Master… that _ant_ iquated woman has no idea..." Drone complimented as she enjoyed the feeling of the jello tendril inside of her. "I'm surprised that you haven't converted her yet, though… when do you plan on changing that?"

You explained to her that Toriel was actually going to be one of the few - actually, the _only_ girl whose brains you weren't planning to fuck out of her. This response elicited more than a few gasps of shock from your harem.

"But that means she won't feel the pleasure of you kids growing inside her!" exclaimed Carrot as she rubbed her belly, Cherry continuously pounding up into her.

"It means she won't get to see your masterpiece of a cock…" Catty pointed out, her eye fixated on your energetic sex as it slammed into Racks.

"Ribbit!" lamented Bitch as her long tongue lolled out, which roughly meant "But that means she won't get to taste your delicious cum!"

"A-and it means…" Whimsun stuttered as she struggled to keep her balance under the assault her pussy as under. "I-it means that she won't get to feel your cock t-tear up her insides… m-maybe you should reconsider, M-master…"

You reminded them that they didn't get to make the decision. You were the one in charge, and you'd rape whoever wanted to rape. Nothing more, nothing less. You punctuated this by slamming the tip of your prick hard against the entrance to Racks's womb, causing her cry out in pleasure and surprise, and her massive tits to shake beneath her.

"Y-yes… of course, Master" Catty apologized as the vicious fucking reverberated through her as well. "You know best… after all…"

Hearing the disappointment her voice, decided to cheer her up by telling her that you'd make up for leaving Toriel by raping every over woman in The Underground.

"R-really, Master?" Racks asked as her pussy suddenly clamped down around you. "Y-you're really going to make every one of their pussies yours?"

You told them that you wouldn't just stop there. You weren't going to rest until every cunt in the world belonged to you! Except for Toriel's, of course.

"Oh god!" Racks moaned as she sprayed girl-cum all over your thighs and her other body's face. "I can see it now! It's going to be wonderful, Master!"

"I'll say!" Drone agreed with you from her spot a few feet away. "Just thinking about it makes me- _agh!_ -makes me so wet…"

All three of the women Cherry was busy fucking seemed to be very excited about this idea, but your little Bug in particular seemed to be the most turned on. While she had shied away from Cherry's tentacle at first, she was now wildly bucking her hips down towards it, trying to stuff as much as she could into herself.

"M-more…" Whimsun meekly whimpered in between Cherry's thrusts. "C-could you p-please… give me more?"

"I don't know…" the puddle beneath her repled. "You're already taking in so much! I mean, look at the way it's stretching your stomach! But… I think I know another place I can squeeze in~"

Bug then felt another tendril wrap itself around her other leg, but this time it wasn't aiming for her pussy. No, instead it aimed right for the girl's puckered butterfly butt. She didn't even try to resist it, though, and simply let it pack her non-existent shit.

"Wow… I feel so full~" Bug cooed as she felt Cherry fill her ass to the brim. "P-please, start moving! I want to feel it all!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Cherry replied before hammering away at the frail girl's holes. She was more than willing to take all of it, however, and fucked back with even more enthusiasm than Cherry was fucking her. But even that didn't seem to be enough for the horny insect.

"More! More!" screamed out as she bucked her hips even harder - though, at her volume it was still more of a whisper. "I want even more inside me!"

"It's always the quiet ones…" Drone quietly commented next to her.

"Really?" Cherry asked back, straining to keep her attention on so many holes at once. "Well… there is one more place I can fuck you… but you're going to have to promise not to bite!"

Bug was about to ask Cherry what she meant but was abruptly silenced as another tendril shot up and filled the insect's open mouth. You could tell that she was very thankful for this, as she moaned wildly into the invading jello and ground her hips into the invading phalluses below. Your daughter still managed to keep up with her, though, as well as the other two women she was violently fucking with her pseudo-cocks. You never felt so proud to be her parent.

Back in your corner of the room, things were really starting to heat up with Racks. Her pussy kept spasming around you as her walls drew your long cock deeper and deeper into her folds, and you could feel your balls churn as your own orgasm began approaching. Catty was doing her best to help you along as well, licking the base of your dick with her tongue while her other half continued licking her clit. You knew you weren't going to last long at this rate.

With one last thrust into the cyclops's gaping snatch, you unleashed the full force of your virile seed inside of her. Both Catty and Racks came at roughly the same time, followed shortly by the women your daughter was so diligently fucking for you. While their orgams were clearly very powerful, they all did their best to remain quiet by covering their mouths and biting onto their fingers. By the time you were done cumming inside Racks, you felt like you'd unloaded over a gallon of thick cream into her tight snatch, and when you pulled out it all poured down onto Catty's face beneath her, painting it white. Catty didn't seem to mind, however, and hungrily lapped up every drop she could get her lips on.

Once your cock was free, you turned to Drone and told her that you'd impregnate each of her sisters starting the next night. Once that was done you'd move on to conquer the rest of The Underground, but they would all need to act like their normal selves whenever they were around Toriel; her's was the one innocence you didn't want to tarnish. This meant doing their normal jobs, not talking about sex, and wearing clothes whenever she was nearby - if they normally wore clothes, that was.

"Aw…" Carrot moaned when she heard your orders. "But being naked feels so nice, and natural~ Are we sure we can't just pretend to have clothes on and hope she doesn't notice?"

You grabbed hold of Carrot's vine and told her that it looked like she needed some extra discipline as well.

"Ooh, of course, Master!" she replied eagerly as she stuck out her wrists for you to tie. "Could your daughter help punish me as well? I hear that spitroasted veggies are to die for~"

A few days later and you succeeded in your goal of breeding every last Migosp you could get your mitts on, and Toriel was none the wiser. You were even able to sneak in a few of the girls during the day as well, fucking them quietly in your room while Toriel thought you were simply 'powdering your nose'. Her blissful ignorance was actually pretty adorable, but you were mainly glad about how easy this made things.

During this time Toriel waited on you hand and foot, perhaps even more so than any of your slaves ever had. She cooked your meals, washed your clothes, taught you, and put your toys away, and she did it all with a smile. A real, genuine smile. It'd been awhile since you'd seen one of those.

But, all good things must come to an end, and you had an entire underground civilization to conquer. You didn't know of any way to get out of Home, however, so you decided to ask Toriel about it during one of her evening lessons.

"W-what?" Toriel stuttered when she heard what you wanted to do. "Leave The Ruins? W-why would you want do that?"

You replied that this part of the The Underground had gotten a bit too cramped for your style, and you wanted to explore.

"Uh… maybe we should just focus on your schooling first..." Toriel said, her eyes averted. "Did you know that snails have an open vascular system? Very interesting… I wonder what a 'vascular' is…"

You giggled a little at her obvious attempt to change the subject but kept pressing her for information.

"Uh… why don't you wait here for a moment…" Toriel said hastily before standing up from her chair and rushing out of the room. Curious, you followed her out of the living room and down into the basement. Once there, you found her standing in the middle of a long hallway with her back turned to you.

"You wish to know how to 'leave', do you not?" Toriel asked with her back still turned to you. "Ahead of us lies the end of The Ruins… a one-way exit to the rest of The Underground. I am going to destroy it".

You were happy up until those last six words, but by the period you were starting to get quite mad. Destroy your only way out of this city? Why on earth would she do that?

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again…" Toriel sadly explained as she started walking. "They come.. they leave… they die…"

You told her that you weren't afraid of any danger, and that you'd handle yourself out there just fine.

"You poor, naive child…" Toriel lamented as she quickened her pace. "If you leave here… they… _Asgore_ … will rape you to death… I am only doing this to protect you, understand?"

No, you did not understand, and you told Toriel that you were leaving The Ruins whether she liked it or not. When she didn't respond, you ordered her to get out of your way or else.

"Hmmph!" Toriel humphed as she stopped in front of a large, stone gate. "You are just like the others! I am sorry, but you just are not mature enough yet to survive out there on your own. I am going to be destroying this gate, and that is final!"

It was at that point that your anger started to boil over, and your soul began to pulsate with burning red rage. This whole time you thought that you were were the one in charge but, in reality, Toriel never stopped looking down on you from the moment that you met. Well, if she wanted you to be more 'mature', then you'd show her the real meaning of the word.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Toriel asked as she glared down at you. "Go back to your room this instant!"

Since actions speak louder than words, you didn't say anything. Instead, you just raised your right hand and snapped your fingers. It was about time you got out from under her tail once and for all.

Your soul radiated a barely-noticeable pulse through the air a second later, and you patiently waited for the cavalry to arrive. Less than a minute later and you heard your main harem slowly walk up behind you. You could tell when they came into view as Toriel's face suddenly shifted from annoyance to fear.

"Oh my goodness!" Toriel gasped in horror as the mostly-nude women surrounded you. "You're here to take my child, aren't you! Well, I may be old, but I still have some fire left in me!"

You laughed and told her that you weren't going to listen to her anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Toriel asked, very confused. "Can't you see that these… lewd women are here to assault you? You need to get away from them!"

Rhetorically, you asked why you would ever be scared of your own wives.

"W-wives?!" Toriel sputtered, taken aback. "Oh… I get it… you're all playing some kind of prank on me, aren't you? Ha ha! How very 'thigh' of you. N-now cut this out and go on back to your room!"

"Wow, she's even more innocent than you told me she was!" Cherry laughed as she lovingly grabbed onto one of your arms. "No, this is _much_ more fun than any silly game…"

"Yeah… your 'little human' is much more mature than you give them credit for…" Drone added, latching onto your other arm. "Especially where it counts~"

"Ribbit, ribbit!" Bitch croaked as she caressed your thick package through your pants, which meant. "You bet they are… this thick cock not only fucked every single one of us into submission, but knocked us up too! And we loved every second of it!"

"That is enough, young human!" Toriel shouted as she stomped her foot down. "You will go back upstairs this instant or I will ground you so hard!"

"Ha! Is that any way to talk to your new owner?" Catty laughed as she approached Toriel's right.

"We'll have to p-punish you if you do that… sorry…" Racks said meekly from Toriel's left.

"You think you can intimidate me?" Toriel yelled, her hands alight with fire. "Well, I won't stand for it!"

"No, you won't!" Catty said right before she and Rack's fired a pair of eyebeams. The combined impact of the two paralyzing attacks worked almost instantaneously, knocking the enormous woman to the ground and shaking the entire house. She tried her best to get back up, but found that her muscles just weren't working like she wanted them to.

Not wanting to take any chances, you snapped your fingers again and your slaves immediately grabbed hold of her limbs and lifted her off of the ground. You then walked up to her and violently tore off the skirt from her dress, revealing her lacy black panties underneath it.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Toriel asked groggily, her muscles doing nothing but twitching despite her best efforts. "Please… let me go…"

In response, you let out a long, dissapointed sigh. You had honestly given Toriel a chance to avoid all of this, but she just _had_ to go and blow it at the last second. How pathetic.

You then grabbed hold of the goat woman's panties and tore them to shreds, revealing the beautiful pussy that you had so graciously spared a few days ago. You could see panic begin to rise in Toriel's eyes as you did so, and you took a moment to drink it all in. Her fear was just as sexy as you thought it would be.

"Uh… m-maybe I was a being a little harsh earlier..." she said as you began to undo your pants, her eyes wide with terror. "H-how about… if you stop now, I'll take you out for ice cream… or something…"

You reached into your discarded pants' pockets and pulled out the toy knife you found a few days earlier, placing it up against Toriel's sensitive asshole. You told her that you that you weren't going to stop… _ever._ You'd keep raping every pussy and cunthole you came across until there weren't any left, and then you'd do it all over again. You punctuated this by shoving the plastic knife into her ass all the way to the hilt, causing her to gasp in surprise at the awkward and unfamiliar sensation.

"I… I understand now…" Toriel moaned as her rear was filled to the brim. "I wasn't protecting you from monsters by k-keeping you here… I was protecting them from you!"

This caused your women to burst into laughter around her.

"Ribbit!" your Froggit croaked/giggled as she held onto Toriel's left leg, meaning "About time you figured that out! I mean, it wasn't exactly a _leap_ in logic, after all".

"Yeah! It looks like you should have eaten more brain food!" Carrot added from the other leg. "Not that it's going to matter soon anyways… Master is going to be doing _all_ your thinking from now on!"

"No, wait!" Toriel begged as you leaned down towards her cunt. "D-don't - _Augh!"_

Toriel couldn't help but writhe as your tongue tasted her sweet pie, letting out a moan of bliss despite how much she didn't want it - but you knew she'd be begging for it soon enough, just like all the others. You continued playing the toy knife while you did this, pumping it roughly in and out of her large, luscious ass.

"I- ugh! N-never should have saved you…" Toriel groaned as you twisted her clit in between your teeth. "You're… a m-monster… figuratively speaking, of course…"

"Aww, don't be like that!" Drone cooed from Toriel's left arm. "If it weren't for you, then Master wouldn't have raped all of us! Thanks for that, by the way! I never knew what I was missing until I felt their long, hot cock pulverizing my cunt! You're going to love it!"

"T-this isn't right…" Toriel moaned as her juices uncontrollably leaked onto your tongue. "The… the prophe-"

"That's enough for now!" Cherry interrupted from Toriel's other arm before she silenced the helpless woman by shoving a gooey tentacle down her throat. "Just lie back and let it happen! It'll all be over soon enough! In the meantime, girls… why don't we help this goat loosen up a little?"

Your other slaves all nodded in response, and got to work pleasuring every inch of her body they could. Catty and Racks, who'd been standing by up until now, tore off what was left of Toriel's clothes and latched their hungry mouths onto the goat woman's massive tits. Catty attacked Toriel's right nipple like it owed her money, and roughly bit and tugged at it with her teeth. This caused them to stretch out further than you thought was even possible before jiggling back into place when Catty let go before she did it again. Racks, meanwhile, was much more gentle, lovingly massaging Toriel's left areola with her tongue as shehe delicately kneaded the pillowy orb with her hands, trying her best to get Toriel to relax even as her other half did the exact opposite.

Her stomach wasn't spared from your girls either, as Bitch extended her tongue from her mouth and began rubbing it up and down her furry white abdomen. This caused Toriel to shiver uncontrollably as the frog girl's tongue circled around and teased her bellybutton, as she never even considered that part of her body to be sexual before. Bitch's expert tongue lashing was quickly changing her mind, however, and you could tell by the way her pussy twitched that, deep down, she was loving it.

Carrot, meanwhile, had decided to help you personally, and had taken over shoving the makeshift dildo out of the goat girl's asshole. This allowed you to focus all of your attention on eating Toriel's delicious cunt, sticking your tongue as deep inside of her as it could go while your fingers spread her lips apart and played with her throbbing clit. After about a minute or so of doing this, you decided that she was ready, and lined up your cock with her entrance.

"D-do you need help with that, Master?" Bug nervously asked from behind you. Things were rather crowded around Toriel, so she hadn't been able to find any room in the gangbang for herself and was furiously masturbating instead.

You told her that you _goat_ this, but she could take Cherry's place at Toriel's mouth if she needed something to do. She nodded eagerly in response, fluttered her way over the orgy and positioned herself above Toriel's head. Your daughter then removed her tentacle form Toriel's throat just long enough for her to let out a gasp of relief before Bug dropped down and landed her pantieless pussy into the goat woman's face. Toriel's head was completely obscured by Bug's short yellow skirt, but you could hear that she was struggling - and failing - to remove the butterfly girl's cunt from her exhausted mouth.

With all of your girls finally in place, you pressed the tip of your cock against Toriel's dripping lower lips and pushed the head inside. This caused Toriel to start thrashing in a last-ditch effort to escape, but another volley from Catty and Racks made sure she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. You then bottomed out and felt her surprisingly tight walls gasp and and massage your length, reflexively milking you even as she desperately wished that this was all just a bad dream.

Then, as you pressed the tip of your cock against her womb, you suddenly felt a burst of energy, and your cock began to grow even harder. You had reached LV 3. This, in turn, caused your balls to swell with newfound virility, and your penis to begin growing right inside Toriel's tight snatch. You could hear Toriel cry out in both pleasure and pain as your prick burst through her cervix and into her womb, claiming her deepest depths as your own.

"Oooh! I've heard that noise before!" Cherry commented next to her. "Master's _really_ deep inside you, aren't they? You're so lucky! I wish I had a womb that Master could rape…"

Toriel tried to say something about how she didn't _feel_ very lucky, but she was still being muffled by Bug's soaking pussy. You doubted what she had to say would have been that coherent anyways, though, as Toriel's body was so awash with unfamiliar sensations that she probably wouldn't even be able to form proper syllables, let alone a complete sentence.

After enjoying the feeling of her womb around your cockhead for a few moments, you pulled back a little and began your thrusting, her stomach bulging a bit each time you pushed in. Your enormous prick could feel every bump and fold of Toriel's snug snatch, and it felt like it was growing tighter and tighter with each passing second. Despite being muffled by Bug's muff, you could hear her moan obscenely every time your crotches collided, which encouraged you to slam yourself into her even harder to see how lewd she could get.

"Oh my goodness… I-I'm cumming!" Bug cried out as as she clutched Toriel's head and showered the trapped monster with her girl-cum. "Oh wow… I n-never knew being on t-top could feel so good…"

"Why do you think Master even gets up in the morning?" asked Carrot, taking a moment away from licking Toriel's asshole. "Dominating sluts like this is what they live for! Being fucked into submission might feel good, but it's even better from the other side!"

"Y-yeah… it is…" Bug panted back. "I… I think I'm going to take a little break now…"

With that, the butterfly girl fluttered off Toriel's face and let her breathe freely again, a mess of female juices dripping from her chin as she gasped for air.

"My - _cough_ \- word!" Toriel choked out. "This… this is all too much! Please, make it stop!"

"Not happening, goat MILF!" Catty replied, popping her mouth of Toriel's tit for a moment. "We ain't stopping until Master is finished putting a creampie in your oven!"

"I-isn't that exciting?" Racks asked as she fingered her pussy with her spare hand. "You and Master will probably have really cute kids… and being impregnated… nothing even comes close to how good that feels…"

"A… a child…?" Toriel asked as her eyes went wide before becoming slightly glassy. "A… a goat kid… of my very own… _yes_ … that sounds _heavenly…_ "

You could feel Toriel's resistance start to melt away as she stopped struggling and her pussy started loosening up - before clamping back down even harder than before and pulling you back into her womb.

"Yes… I want another child!" Toriel screamed out as her cunt gushed around you and her eyes started to roll back. "I want… no, I _need_ another child! I'm so tired of being alone! Please, give it to me! Give it to me now!"

Seeing this, you signaled for your other slaves to put Toriel down onto the ground - she wasn't going to be fighting anymore. They all did as they were told and began grinding their collective pussies all over Toriel's body - Bitch and Carrot on her legs, Drone and Bug on her arms, Catty and Racks on her breasts and Cherry acting as a comfortable cushion beneath her, still driving the toy knife in and out of her ass.

Your soul began to pulse as you hurtled towards your climax, and this seemed to excite your slaves even more than they already were. When you thrust into Toriel's snatch one last time, you could hear them all cry out at once as you all came at the same time. Before, this kind of event had been coincidence, but now you knew that you were somehow _making_ them cum.

Toriel's cunt might have been the single largest you've fucked so far, but even her's couldn't stand up to the torrent of sperm you unleashed inside her womb. It quickly filled to the brim band began flowing out around your dick, drenching your thighs and leaking out onto the ground. Toriel loved every second of it, though, and did everything in her power to milk your cock for all it was worth. The lustful look in her eyes told you everything you needed to know; she was yours, now and forever.

Getting your goat filled you with determination.

"Ribbit!" Bitch croaked as she and the others hopped off Toriel's limp body, which meant "Congratulations! You're one of us now! We're going to have so much fun together being raped by Master! It'll be great!"

Toriel however, didn't reply, and kept bucking her hips into you even after you'd finished cumming. Eventually, she managed to regain enough of her strength to actually sit up and lie you down onto your back, the toy knife sliding out of her ass as she did so.

"More! _More!_ " Toriel screamed as she rode your still-hard cock. "I want more cum! Please, Master, fill me up _more!_ "

"Oh my god!" Drone gasped when she saw what Toriel had done. "Did she… just get _on top_ of them? _Without permission?!_ How dare-"

You put up your hand and interrupted the Migosp, telling her it was fine. You admired Toriel's determination, and if she really needed another good, hard fucking, you wouldn't hesitate to give it to her.

"Please, Master… Mommy's so horny…" she begged as she bounced herself up and down on your cock and her breasts swayed hypnotically above you. "Fill Mommy up, make her your slutty slave! Make her stomach swell with your children!"

Every time she thrust her hips down at you, you could feel your soul become further intertwined with hers, and your powers increased more and more. She clearly a lot stronger than the other monsters you had raped so far, and that power surged up into your cock and made it throb within her.

"You look so thirsty, my child…" Mom said as she leaned down and pressed her rack into your face. "Why don't you have a drink? Milk is good for growing boners, after all…"

You humored her and latched your mouth around one of her teats, only to find that it actually _was_ squirting milk. You quickly gulped down the savory fluid and your cock began to grow even harder than before, both of which caused Mom to scream like a woman possessed.

"Oh yes! Please, drink as much as you want from my slutty tits, my child!" Mom shuttered as she pressed you even deeper into her bosom. "Whenever you want some, just ask! They belong to you from now on!"

"Lactating already? That was f-fast…" Bug admired as she stared longingly at Mom's other breast. "C-can I… try some, Master?"

You wordlessly nodded your head and Bug took her place beside you, gently suckling on Mom's other nipple. This added stimulation was far too much for the goat woman, and you could feel her cum again she pumped milk into both of your mouths.

"Wow, there's so much of it!" Whimsun exclaimed as she took let go for a moment, a thin rivulet escaping from the corner of her mouth. "We could p-probably use this to help feed your other children when they're born, couldn't we Master?"

"Oh yes!" Mom screamed as she came yet again. "That's a great idea! Master… I promise, I'll take good care of all your children! Not only that, but I'll help you make as many kids as possible! Oh god, there's going to be so many! I'm never going to be lonely again!"

Mom's manic thrusting proved to be too much for you, and you unleashed your second load inside of her squirming pussy. This time, the cum didn't have anywhere to go, and Mom's began to swell up like she was already nine months pregnant. She came during every second of it, and this was far too much for her mind to handle - after a few seconds of screaming and writhing your lap, she collapsed, her tits smashing into your face as she passed out.

"Wow… it looked like she fucked her own brains out trying to please you, Master!" Cherry commented. "Now that's what I call 'dedication'!"

As much as you loved being smothered by breasts, you decided it was about time you got back up, and pushed her off your body. Once your prick was free, you found the last clean spot of fur on Mom's body - her forehead - and used it to clean yourself off.

"Great job, Master!" Drone giggled. "Now there really _isn't_ anyone left in Home for you to rape! What do you want to do now?"

You told her that you'd be hunting for new victims soon enough, but for now, you wanted to get some sleep. You then invited your slaves back to your bedroom and plopped yourself onto your big, cushiony bed. There really was plenty of room for your slaves to sleep on there as well, but you decided to have them sleep on the floor instead, which they didn't mind at all. After all, they weren't worthy enough for a bed, and they all knew it. That night, you had one of the best sleeps you've had in a long time.

The next morning, you awoke to find that your entire harem had gone missing in the night, though it didn't take very long to find them again. They were all in the kitchen, crowded around the dinner table as Mom - wearing nothing but a frilly pink apron that did a surprisingly good job of showing off her tits - worked away at the stove, creating a variety of meals using her fire magic.

"Here we are!" she merrily announced as she turned around and walked to the dinner table. "A bowl of beetles and snails for Bitch, eye drop soup for Loox, a cup of nectar for Bug, a healthy salad for Carrot, some toasty breadcrumbs for Drone, some sugar for Cherry-" she punctuated this with a kiss on your daughter's lips while placing a small bowl of white sugar on the table. "-and finally, Master gets _me!_ " she finished, lifting herself onto the table and lifting the front of her apron to reveal her already-dripping pussy.

"Eat up, my child! You're going to need all the strength you can get if you're going to take over the whole Underground!" she happily explained as she spread her legs wide. You eagerly dug right in and began licking her pussy up and down as the rest of your harem dug into their own meals. Once you had your fill of juice, you removed the top of her apron and began suckling on her enormous breasts instead, your mouth quickly filling with warm liquid.

"Oh, good human!" Mom cooed as you drank from her like living water faucet. "After all, what's a balanced breakfast without some milk? You all should be sure to eat up too! Master's children will need healthy mothers if they're going to grow up big and strong!"

Popping your mouth off her teat, you complimented Mom for being such a natural leader, and that you were sure she'd make the perfect mother one day, which caused her to blush.

"I'm just doing my duty for you, Master…" she bashfully explained. "It is no big deal…"

You didn't let up, though, and argued that she deserved a reward for being so diligent. So, you went to Mom's room and started searching through her drawers, hoping that her former clothing taste wasn't entirely bland. After poring through a surprisingly large sock collection, you were able to find a red silk choker, which was perfect for what you had in mind.

Placing your hand to the cloth, you closed your eyes and started focusing your energy as your soul began going wild nearby. Since Mom was now more-or-less a part of you, you figured that meant you had some of her powers now. You were proven correct as the front of the choker became covered with crimson flames, yet somehow it didn't hurt when you touched it. Smiling, you returned to the kitchen and presented it to the beautiful goat mother.

"A-a collar? F-for me?" Mom stuttered when she saw it. "Why, you shouldn't have… but I shall take it nonetheless".

She put the choker on while the rest of your harem looked on in reverence.

"Thank you, Master… I promise, my love for you will burn passionately and forever, just like the fire on this collar" Mom explained graciously. "I will never take this off for as long as I live!"

After this, the rest of your harem burst out into wild applause, congratulating Mom on her award. Once they had finished clapping you told them all that you were going to be heading off to the rest of The Underground soon in order to fulfill your goal of leaving no pussy untouched.

"Ribbit?" Bitch croaked inquisitively, which meant "Does that mean we should start packing our bags soon or something?"

You shook your head 'no'. As much as you would have loved to take every last one of your girls with you, you needed to go alone to catch the other monster girls there off-guard. But, you'll remain in phone contact with Toriel, and will call immediately if you needed any help. In the meantime, they would all remain in The Ruins and convert everyone who wasn't already part of your harem.

" _Aww…_ " your slaves all collectively groaned in response.

"I guess I can see your point…" Catty replied as she kicked an invisible rock. "Just… be careful out there, okay, Master?"

"L-life just wouldn't be worth living without you…" Racks whimpered nervously.

You assured them all that they had nothing to worry about, and made sure to give them all one last 'goodbye' kiss before heading off to the basement. You thought that you'd just walk up to the gate and immediately leave, but there was something unexpected waiting there for you that caused you to stop in your tracks.

A little.

Yellow.

 _Flower_.

"Hi there!" Flowey greeted you innocently with a wave of one of her leaves. "Great to see you again, kid!"

You felt a great deal of anger well up inside you when you saw the smiling plant girl for what she nearly did to you before but, for some reason, you didn't immediately act on it. Instead, you decided to listen to what she had to say.

"You're just like me, aren't' you?" she asked after a few seconds of silence, which caused you to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "You understand how this world works… it's survival of the fittest, and you're willing to take any step necessary to maximize your fitness. I'm quite impressed, actually. Even I was never able to spread my seed as far as you have, and I'm a _plant_!"

Growing tired, you asked the flower girl what she wanted form you.

"To help you, of course!" she merrily replied.

Considering that she tried to sexually assault you the second that you met, you were more than a little skeptical about this.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that!" Flowey whined when she saw the look on your face. "What's a little attempted rape between friends? Besides, you're the most entertaining thing I've seen down here in a _long_ time. The monsters here are always so _'Oh, you're so cute!'_ and _'Your hair looks lovely tonight!'_. It's nice to see someone actually take charge for once, and skip straight to the point! So, what do you say? Care for my services? I promise that you won't regret it~"

You replied simply that you wouldn't rest until every pussy in the cavern- no, every pussy in the _world_ belonged to you, and that you'd do it with or without Flowey's help.

"The mind, body, and soul of every female on earth belonging to you?" Flowey asked as her smile grew. "Heh, that sounds like a great idea… I'd wish you luck, but I think we both know that you're more than just lucky. See you on the other side~"

She then began to disappear into the ground beneath her, but you managed to grab her stem before she was totally gone and pull her back up, much to her surprise. Then, while unzipping your pants with your free hand, you told Flowey that she'd have to pay the piper's pipe, so to speak, if she really wanted in on your world-conquering scheme.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" Flowey asked, surprisingly calm about the situation. "I expected nothing less from you, Ma-"

You didn't let her finish her sentence and instead shoved your entire length into her mouth. Even though flowers don't really have throats, she was still able to take your entire pipe into her slobbering mouth, her stem bulging as your tip was pushed through. She didn't once try to resist this, however and was soon sucking back with even more enthusiasm than you were plowing into her. After only about a minute of raping her face as hard as you could, you fired off your liquid fertilizer into Flowey's mouth and down her stem, which bulged with each shot you fired as she swallowed. Once you were done, she popped her mouth back off and lovingly licked her lips.

"Ah… tastes just how I remembered it!" she said as she savored your flavor. "Next time, though, you should really just ask if you want me to do that - I don't mind!"

It slowly dawned on you that she hadn't been converted by your seed at all. In fact, she still seemed to be her normal, arrogant self. What was going on? How was that even possible?

"Anyways, I look forward to our next meeting, my little friend~" Flowey said, punctuating her statement with kiss to your cock. "See you next time!"

She then sank back into the soil and left you alone in front of the large, stone gate, wondering what exactly just happened. You were a little unnerved, to say the least, but you were no less determined than before. You were going to make every monster in the Underground your slave, and nothing was going to stand in your way…

With that last thought, you pushed open the cold door took your first steps into the unknown…


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

 **Pacifist**

The door to The Ruins slammed loudly behind you, and you could hear it begin to lock a few seconds later. Like it or not, you were alone now, and the only way left to go was forward.

The area in front of you was radically different than anything you'd seen before, however. While The Ruins consisted of small, claustrophobic hallways, this place was a wide open forest. Towering conifers stretched as far as the eye could see, and if there was a way through it, that path had long been buried by ankle-deep snow.

And, perhaps most strikingly of all, it was _cold._ Really, really cold. Like a freezer. Or an iced tea. Or an ice cream cone. Or a cooler. Or maybe an icicle… not liquid nitrogen, though, that's too cold to accurately describe the situation.

While I was busy trying to think of things that are cold, you began to tentatively tiptoe your way through the dim woods. You didn't see anyone else around, but you couldn't help but feel nervous anyways. Every shadow you passed looked like a person staring back at you, and you had the uncanny feeling that you were being watched. Though, admittedly, you were having trouble feeling much of anything right then as you shivered to try and stay warm.

Suddenly you shivering was interrupted by a loud snapping noise from behind you. You turned around and saw a large stick on the ground that you had stepped over earlier somehow had snapped in two. At first you thought that the poor thing had an accident, but then you realized that twigs _can't_ have accidents. Not on their own, anyway.

Turning back around, you started walking again, albeit at a faster rate than before. Your soul beat faster and faster, the shadows seeming to leer at you now. You could have sworn you heard footsteps behind you, and that was all the motivation you needed. You ran, never looking back.

At first it seemed like the forest would never end, but then you noticed something up ahead: an iron gate embedded in a small stone wall. If you could just make it past it, you'd be sa-

Those dreams were dashed instantly as you felt your foot catch on a rock, tripping and causing you to slam face-first into the ground. The snow did soften the impact somewhat, but you still had to check to make sure you had all your teeth.

"Human" an ominous voice spoke from behind you, which sent you scrambling to your feet. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and kiss my cheek".

You briefly considered making a break for it, but you quickly realized that it was probably too late. Whoever had caught you was going to rape you to death, so thought you might as well get it over with now and just hope you don't trip next time. Closing your eyes, you turned around and leaned forward.

 _ **BZZAP!**_

Your lips were instantly met by an electric shock; not painful, but more than enough to send you reeling backwards and onto your back. It was there that you finally got a good look at your pursuer.

She appeared to be a very… _hefty_ woman about your height and wearing blue slippers, black pants, and a blue hoodie that hid a rather impressive set of breasts. Her skin looked to be almost entirely bone-white until you noticed the black markings that made her face look like a skull. Her glimmering bald head made you wonder why you hadn't spotted her earlier, but you didn't have much time to think on that before you noticed the little red button taped to her right cheek.

"Hehehehe… the old, 'joy-buzzer-on-the-cheek' trick!" the woman giggled as she pried the button in question off her face with a skeletal hand and put into one of her pockets. "It's _always_ funny".

You nervously laughed with her as she reached out her hand and helped you back to your feet.

"Anyways, the name's Sans" she said, introducing herself. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be a human, would you?"

Glanced over to your soul for a moment before nodding 'yes'.

"Heh, that's hilarious…" she chortled back.

You asked what was so funny.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot" she replied. "The funny thing is that my job's actually to kill humans and steal their souls. Pretty _rib-tickling_ , huh?"

Needless to say, you froze in your tracks like a frappuccino in the tundra.

"Relax, kid…" she reassured after seeing the look on your face. "I'm not actually interested in stuff like that".

You let out a sigh of relief.

"My _sister,_ on the other hand, is a human-hunting fanatic" Sans continued. "She won't rest until she's finally caught one".

You sighed again, this time in resignation. _Of course_ things weren't that simple.

"Say, I think that's her over there" Sans said as she pointed behind you. "Hmm… I think I have an idea. Come with me!"

Before you could react, Sans had grabbed onto your hand and pulled you through the iron gate - which, now that you got a better look at it, had holes in it large enough to drive a truck through and probably wouldn't stop anyone.

Eventually the skeleton woman came to a stop in front of a small, snow-covered hut and a nearby purple lamp that was looked remarkably similar to your body-shape.

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp" Sans ordered casually. "I think she's almost here".

Panicking, you quickly stood back up and dashed behind the light source and made sure your outlines matched. You then realized that this still left your shining soul completely exposed, so you quickly hid it under the lampshade, causing the shade to glow a faint shade of red.

Peeking out a little from your new hiding place, you saw the woman Sans had warned you about come stomping into the clearing. She had the same skeleton-like skin pattern that her sister had that made her look like a walking anatomy lesson, but otherwise the two couldn't have been more different. While Sans was relatively short and stubby for a monster, this woman was almost as tall as Toriel and practically skin and _bones_ by comparison. Also unlike Sans, this woman had long, flowing silver hair that reached all the way down her back and flowed elegantly in the wind.

And while Sans was mostly covered-up by her outfit, her sister was wearing what could only be described as a chainmail bikini. She was also wearing a long orange scarf around her neck along with some matching snow boots, but you still expected her to be chilled to the _bone._ Instead, the only thing she seemed to be shaking from was rage.

"Hi, Papyrus" Sans greeted casually, her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Don't 'hi' me, sis!" Papyrus shouted back. "It's been over a week, and you still haven't shined my human-proof gate! What are you even doing out here?"

"Oh, you know… just staring at this lamp" Sans explained, causing you to go _bone_ -stiff in fear. "Do you wanna look too? It's been giving me a lot of _bright_ ideas".

"Sans!" her sister whined back as she stomped her foot down, causing her petite breasts to jiggle a little in her armor. "We don't have time for your silly jokes! We need to be ready to capture a human at all times! Then I, The _Great_ Papyrus, will finally be accepted into the royal guard!"

Papyrus then ran off for a few moments to find and drag back a large rock, which she promptly put her right foot on and stuck a heroic pose.

"Then, and only then, will I get the fame and recognition I so rightfully deserve!" she proclaimed, continuing her speech. "I will be a heroine, looked up to by thousands! Everyone will want to be my friend! Maybe one of them will even want to be my… _datefriend!_ "

She then began to blush wildly as a dreamy expression creeped onto her face and she cupped her cheeks in her hands.

"Hmm… maybe this fine furnishing can help you with that?" Sans suggested.

You briefly wondered if it was still possible to have a heart attack with a disembodied heart.

"Sans! You aren't helping!" Papyrus complained in response. "All you do is sit around all day reading that stupid joke book of yours! How is that supposed to help us capture a human?"

"Sorry there, Paps, but humor is just _in my bones_ " Sans joked back. "My _funny bones!_ "

You proceeded to let out an annoyed groan at such a horrendously bad pun, but thankfully Papyrus didn't hear it since it synched up perfectly with her own moan.

"Nevermind…" Papyrus sighed, giving up. "I'm going back to work on my puzzles… and as for you… try not to be completely _bone idle!_ Oh hohohoho!"

Papyrus continued laughing loudly to herself for over a minute, clearly very proud of her own terrible pun. She then tried to make a graceful exit by flipping her long hair as she turned around, but she just ended up getting a mouthful of her own locks instead. After spitting for a few moments she just ended up awkwardly walking off in the direction she first came from.

"Okay, you can come out now" Sans called out after a few seconds, at which point you collapsed to your knees from all the stress. Your soul, meanwhile, tried floating out of its hiding place but accidentally caught on the lampshade in the process, giving it a temporary party-hat before it eventually fell off.

"Good job out there, by the way" Sans congratulated as she walked up and patted you on the shoulder. "I haven't seen anyone as good at doing nothing since myself. Anyways, now that I've done you a favor and hid you from my sister, perhaps you can help me out in return".

You nervously asked her what exactly she had in mind.

"It's easy. All you have to do is let my sister see you" Sans explained. "She's been pretty cranky lately, and I figured that seeing a human would help cheer her up. What do you say?"

You were pretty sick of running and hiding at this point, so you reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks a bunch, kid" Sans replied. "By the way, don't worry about Papyrus _jumping your bones_ or anything. She's actually pretty harmless… even when she tries not to be".

Sans began to start walking off, but you still had one question niggling question in the back of your mind that you just had to have answered. What _was_ that conveniently shaped lamp doing there?

"Oh, that old thing?" Sans asked back. "It's actually my lunch for today. It might _look_ metal, but it's actually made entirely out of tortilla chips. Go ahead; have a lick and see for yourself".

Curious, you stuck out your tongue and tried gave the lamp a nice, long slurp only for your spit to instantly freeze to the icy metal and weld your tongue to the base.

"Wow, you actually fell for that?" Sans asked in disbelief. "I'm _obviously_ a hotdog kind of girl. Anyways, I should probably go catch up with my sister now. See you up ahead".

You tried beg Sans to find away to free you from your icy prison, but unfortunately you weren't able to say much with a mouthful of metal, so all you could do was stand there in the middle of the snow as she walked away. You briefly considered just taking the lamp with you, but it proved to be far too heavy.

After a minute or two of standing there trying to remember all the decimals of pi, you finally heard someone walking over to you. Glancing to the side, you saw that it was a woman wearing what appeared to be a whitish-blue tuxedo and a snowflake mask. At first you thought that her hair was blue too, but as she got closer you saw that her 'hair' was actually feathers, and that she had a pair of long, blue wings instead of arms.

"Why hello there, human!" the woman greeted as she politely bowed in front of you. "Snowdrake, comedy extraordinaire, at your service! You haven't happened to see Sans around lately, have you? I'm here for my daily comedy lesson".

You tried to ask her for help but found that you were still too tongue-tied to say anything.

"No?" she asked over your mumbles. "Well, that's just fine! That means I get to try out all my new material on you! You don't mind, do you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she took a microphone out from one of her pockets and cleared her voice.

"What kind of weather do snow-monsters like?" Snowdrake asked. " _Ice_ weather!"

While the joke wasn't the worst you'd ever heard, you couldn't even muster a pity-laugh with your mouth still stuck to the, now very _in_ convenient, lamp.

"Wow, tough crowd…" Snowdrake muttered worriedly to herself. "But I won't let that stop me! After all, the _snow_ must go on!"

There was an awkward silence as she waited for a response that never came.

" _Ahem_ " she eventually coughed. "Anyways… where do people in Snowdin keep all their money? In the _snow bank!_ "

This time you at least tried to laugh at her joke, but it was so muffled that it sounded more like crying.

"What, are you brain frozen or something?!" Snowdrake shouted, clearly getting very upset. "That was my some of my best material right there! You should be rolling on the floor right now!"

You tried to mumble a consolation.

"What!? How dare you say that about my mom! She's never even _went_ to grad school!" Snowdrake accused back. "That does it! No more Ms. _Ice_ Girl!"

She then knelt down somehow managed to undo your pants using only her feathers, at which point she pulled them down and revealed your shriveled cock underneath.

"Ha! Nice little icicle you've got there, bub!" Snowdrake mocked as you tried to cover up your dick. "I doubt someone with poor _ice_ -sight would even be able to see it! But, I guess it will have to do!"

She then tore both of your arms away from your crotch as she carefully removed one of her shoes. You tried to fight back, but she seemed to be much stronger than most of the monsters you'd encountered thus far.

You wondered exactly what she planned on doing until you felt her warm sock press up against your crotch. On the one hand, it was a nice relief from the blistering cold, but at the same time, you knew what she was doing and struggled to fight getting hard as long as you could. That fight didn't last very long, though, and soon you were hard as ice as her foot pumped up and down on your length.

"Wow, getting so _fridge_ -ed from just my feet, huh?" Snowdrake asked sarcastically. "That's just sad!"

Her foot never let up on its assault, however, and continued rubbing your cock for all it was worth. You could feel all the warmth in your body being sucked into your crotch as shivers of both cold and pleasure rippled down your spine. You couldn't help but moan into the lamp as her big toe circled around the tip of your prick and your precum soaked into her sock.

"This is what you get when you don't appreciate an artist's hard work!" Snowdrake sneered while her pressed the ball of her foot against your sack. "It took me hours to come up with those, you know! Would it kill you to show a little appreciation!?"

You tried to mutter an apology, but you were so focused on her sole massaging your cock that your response probably wouldn't have been that coherent even without the lamp. Then, just when you felt like you were on the verge of cumming, her foot stopped moving and returned to its shoe.

You let out a short grunt of confused frustration. Did this mean she had a change of heart?

"Don't worry, human, I won't leave you out in the cold" Snowdrake said as she knelt down in front of your cock. "Just wait until you get a load of this…"

A second later and you felt something incredibly soft slowly graze along the length of your dick from top to bottom before slowly moving back up. It wasn't enough stimulation to send you over the edge, but it was more than enough to keep your prick hard and throbbing.

Eventually you realized exactly what she was doing - she was stroking your cock with a single one of her feathers, teasing you as she played with your member like it was a toy. You didn't know that for sure, however, since there was no way to look down and see what she was doing. So, all you could do was stand there and moan into your purple lamp as she tortured your poor prick.

Strangely, the feeling of her feather gliding along your cock seemed to excite you even more than her foot did. This was probably because, while her sole moved much faster and more roughly, it still moved in a predictable pattern, while with the feather you had no idea where it would be next. One moment it was stroking the left side, the next the right, the next it was circling around your urethra, and the next few it didn't do anything at all.

This drove your penis mad with desire for more stimulation, and eventually you found yourself unconsciously thrusting your hips to try and touch it even more, but she always pulled away whenever you did so, causing you to groan in frustration.

"Aw, don't be so _cold!_ " Snowdrake said in mock-pity. "I can tell from the look on your face that this feels n- _ice_. You love my feather stroking your tiny cock, don't you? Come on, admit it! Don't be shy!"

Naturally, you didn't reply.

"Hmph!" Snowdrake humphed below you as the feather began moving a bit faster. "Well, at least _this_ part of your body's honest…"

Eventually the tension in your cock grew to be too much, and you felt your balls begin to boil over in the cold. Soon, your prick unleashed a blizzard of white cum all over the base of the lamp in front of you, coating Snowdrake's wing in the process.

Snowdrake, meanwhile, took a step back and lovingly licked up the semen that had drenched her index-feather, savoring it for a moment before swallowing.

"Wow, that's quite the slushie you sprayed right there!" she complimented as she licked her lips. "It looks like you haven't _cooled off_ just yet though… and it would be rude of me to leave you here all hot and bothered…"

You could feel your soul start to get warmer as your eyes drifted to her lovely avian thighs.

"You probably want inside my snowdrifts, don't you?" Snowdrake asked as she cocked her hips to one side. "Well sorry there, bucko, but that's reserved for my _real_ fans once I'm a rich and famous comedian! But I think my mouth will suff _ice_ in finishing you off~"

With that, she crawled underneath you, her wings wrapping around your thighs as her tongue licked your tip like a popsicle. After a few moments, she moved her head back, then pushed forward and shoved your dick down her throat. She moved her head up and down as her feather-tips tickled your balls, sending you to new heights of pleasure as you moaned.

Snowdrake was quite clearly enjoying it too, as she made loud, messy slurping noises as she deepthroated your cock like it was the most delicious treat in the world. Every time she pulled her head back, she left behind a trail of slobber that chilled instantly against the cold winter air and sent shivers up your spine. But, as soon as you felt your tip right about to pop out of her mouth, she'd dive back down and warm it up all over again. You could tell that you were nothing more than a frozen dessert to her, something to be quickly eaten and thrown away; you just wished that it didn't have to feel so good!

After only a few minutes, you were ready to blow. Snowdrake leaned back, going back to licking your crown.

"You're on thin ice, aren't you?" She asked, giving one long, slow lick up your length. "Well, don't worry about a thing, I'll take good care of you~"

With that, she began bobbing her head up and down once again, finally pushing you over the edge. Her cheeks bulged for a few seconds before she began swallowing, making small sounds of appreciation as everything started to go fade away into ice-cold darkness.

 **SAVE LOADED**

You found yourself standing next to the lamp again, Sans once again standing in front of you, talking.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, her hairless face moving as if raising an eyebrow. "Have a bite".

Not wanting to get your tongue stuck this time, you quickly shook your head and told her you weren't very hungry.

"Eh, more for me then, I guess" Sans shrugged. "Anyways, I'll see you up ahead".

She then turned around and walked off… in the exact opposite direction of where her sister ran off to. You stared after her for a few seconds in confusion before the familiar sound of flapping wings caught your attention. Turning, you saw Snowdrake land a short distance away.

"Hi there!" she chirped as she gave another bow. "Snowdrake, comedian extraordinaire, at your service! You wouldn't happen to know where Sans went, would you? I'm here to tell her all the new jokes I've come up with!"

Turning, you tried to point out the skeleton girl - only to blink in confusion when you realized she had vanished. The snow had already filled in the footprints she'd left behind, making it seem as if she was never there to begin with.

"Huh, maybe she's actually doing her job for once?" Snowdrake speculated. "That's unlike her… say, you don't mind if I try out my new material on you, do you? Something about you seems like you'd give an honest response…"

You considered telling her that yes, you did mind, but you decided to hear her out first. After all, at least you'd be able to escape if you accidentally _polar_ ized her again.

"Super!" Snowdrake replied as she took a microphone out from her suit. "Just give me a moment to get ready…"

She spent a few seconds making sure her throat was clear of any excess mucus and forgotten band equipment before starting her routine.

"Why should you never ask a snow-monster out on a date?" she asked rhetorically. "Because they always _flake_!

You had to admit that joke was much better than expected, and you let out a small chortle of approval. Strangely, Snowdrake looked quite taken-aback by this, but she quickly refocused herself and continued with her routine.

"How can you tell if a snow-monster is in your bed?" she asked. "You wake up wet!"

Once again you laughed in response, and you could see a large, shining grin begin to grow beneath the woman's snowy mask. The ice was definitely breaking at this point.

"What type of camera works best in the arctic?" Snowdrake asked excitedly. "A _polar_ -oid!"

This one actually caused you to burst out laughing, to the point of where you actually had trouble standing. You were about to start applauding her performance, but Snowdrake had already beat you to it, clapping her wings together as she hopped up and down.

"Oh my god!" she gasped to herself between giddy giggles. "Someone actually liked my jokes! I've never felt so happy in my entire life! Oh, here, let me help you there…"

Snow then took you by the arm and led you over to Sans's sentry station, where you both took a seat on one of the railings on the side. After a minute or so, you both managed to stop giggling and laughing at each other to talk properly again.

"Wow… you're really chill for a human, you know that?" Snowdrake sighed. "No one's ever actually laughed at my jokes before…"

You skeptically asked if that was really true.

"Well, no one besides Sans, I guess, but she'd laugh at anything so she doesn't really count" Snowdrake clarified. "Most people just don't say anything… they just… stare. Maybe Mom was right… perhaps I'm just not cut out for a general audience…"

She began looking towards the ground a little, and what happiness she had was rapidly melting from her face. Naturally, you weren't about to let that keep happening.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, you turned her towards you and told her that she _can_ become a comedian, she _can_ prove her mother wrong, and she _can_ achieve anything she sets her mind to. All she has to do is stay determined and never give up, and you knew she had it in her even if she believed that she didn't.

Snowdrake didn't reply for a few moments, and simply stared back in shock as tiny tears formed in the pits of her eyes. When you tried to point this out, she just launched herself forward and silenced you with a passionate kiss. The comedian practically _melted_ into your arms as she threw herself into the kiss, her wings wrapping tightly around your body and her tongue dancing alongside yours.

The two of you were so busy necking that you hardly even noticed when you both fell inside Sans's sentry station and knocked over a pile of food condiment bottles. You didn't even have time to ponder why a sentry station would be full of things like ketchup and mustard anyways, as all you could think about was pulling Snowdrake even deeper into your arms.

Eventually she managed to pull herself away and the two of you just stared at each other as you both panted for breath. A sudden breeze, however, made you shiver.

"Say… you look kinda cold…" Snowdrake breathlessly pointed out, her cheeks flushing red. "Want to use me as a blanket? I promise I'll warm you right up~"

You nodded silently in agreement and the two of you began stripping off your clothes, which you still weren't sure how she was able to do without any hands. Once you were both completely naked, Snowdrake eagerly pressed herself up against you and smashed her lips against yours again. At the same time, her wings wrapped around your entire body and enveloped you like a cozy blanket, keeping more than safe from the harsh cold outside.

You took this as a chance to explore her pale body, massaging her mid-sized breasts and sculptured rear, causing her to nip at your nose like frost as she happily wiggled around you. You could feel her pussy begin to moisten against your leg while your hard prick pressed her stomach, causing you both to moan into each others' mouths. As your combined lust began to boil-over, Snowdrake reached down to try and wrap one of her wings around your cock, only to realize a second later that doing so left you half-exposed to the elements.

"Oops!" she apologized as she quickly wrapped your shivering form back up. "Sorry about that… I was just trying to liven things up a little…"

You told her not to worry about it and told her that you wouldn't be that disappointed if you skipped straight to the fun part.

You then scooted yourself down and lined up the tip of your cock against the mouth of her moist glaciere, causing her to squirm a little in anticipation. You could hear her gasp softly as her lower lips surrounded the tip of your cock, and slowly she took in your entire length.

" _Ahh~_ " she moaned lustfully. "So this… is what sex is like? It feels… so nice… like I'm becoming a part of you…"

You told her that you felt the same way and kissed her again before beginning your thrusts. Your cock had no trouble exploring the depths of her cave, sliding along all the bumps and crevices as you glided in and out. Her hips ground against yours as she moaned into your mouth, and you could feel her engorged clit grind against your crotch as her cunt painted you with her juices.

"Wow… I've never felt… this… _hot_ before…" Snowdrake moaned as she temporarily broke the kiss, a string of drool still connecting your lips. "And your cock feels… so big… inside of me… if time were to freeze right now… I wouldn't be disappointed…"

You could feel her legs wrap around your waist as she began to bounce up and down, her breasts swaying hypnotically in front of your face as she started to do most of the moving. That didn't mean you started slacking off though, and you kept pounding your prick as deep as it could go into her cavern the whole time. Her breathing seemed to grow more ragged with each passing second, and you could tell by the way her pussy throbbed and lurched around you that she was getting very close.

"Oh my god, I'm… I'm going to cum!" she cried out, her breasts trembling as her spine shook. "Please, spank me! Slap my _ice_ as hard as you can! Pease! I'm so close!"

Not one to argue, you did just that and landed a rough - but not _too_ rough - blow against her exposed rump, leaving a soft red mark and causing her rear end to jiggle in place. You could feel her snatch spasm wildly around you as she threw her head back with a loud scream, her whole body going rigid as she came. After a few moments she finally began to go limp again, resting her head against your shoulder.

"O-okay…" she gasped into your ear. "I-I think I'm ready for more… j-just… try not to _snowplow_ me too hard…"

She gave a weak laugh as you chuckled, too exhausted to do anything more, so you grabbed hold of her hips and began fucking her once again. This time it only took a minute for the familiar feeling of her cunt spasming around your cock to occur, then half a minute, to eventually one every few seconds, her voice rising to nearly-inaudible levels as she came over and over again. But it wasn't until it looked like she was going to pass out that you finally reached your own climax, spilling your thick seed inside her womb as her eyes glazed over, her mouth dropped open, and her mask almost fell from her face.

"Ahhh…" Snowdrake moaned in bliss as you finally pulled out. "That… was… _amazing_ … Was…. was it… good for you… too?"

You told her honestly that it was okay.

"Wha… what?" she asked, straightening her mask. "I was just _okay_?"

Realizing a bit too late your lack of sensitivity, you admitted that, while sex with her was good, it wasn't the most exciting you'd ever had.

"Oh, so it's _exciting_ you want, eh?" Snowdrake asked with a glint in her eye. "Well, I'm not just a one-trick-chickadee, you know! Things haven't even _started_ to heat up yet!"

You cautiously asked her exactly what she meant by that.

"Just grab onto me and don't let go!" she advised as she placed your arms around her waist. "Prepare to have the ride of your life!"

Lowering herself back onto your cock, she shuddered as she came once again. She quickly regained her composure, however, and began to flap her wings inside of the booth. You wondered exactly what she planned on doing until you felt yourself being lifted off the sentry station floor.

"H-here we go!" she stuttered as she took flight. "H-hang on!"

You didn't need to be told twice as you promptly clung to the woman's stomach, scared out of your mind as you glanced at the snow-covered ground slowly getting farther and farther away. It wasn't long before you were both soaring above the treeline and the cave floor practically became a distant memory.

Every time you felt yourself begin to slip, you quickly pulled yourself closer to her, inadvertently thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her, causing her to wriggle in bliss even as she flapped hard, trying to maintain her altitude.

"W-well?" she asked shakily, panting in exhaustion and arousal. "H-how's this? I-is this _cool_ enough for you?"

At first you were about to scream up at her a resounding 'no', but then you looked back down and saw something you didn't really expect to see. The snow-capped trees seemed to glisten in the light of the cavern, creating an endless plain of shimmering lights. It was almost magical enough to make you forget how your balls were freezing off and that you were one slip away from falling to your death.

"I-I'm glad you like it…" Snowdrake said through her heavy breathing. "This view… really makes being out here worth it, doesn't it?"

You agreed and slowly began to thrust your hips again, trusting Snowdrake not to let you fall. Her cunt-muscles seemed determined to keep you firmly in place, as they clamped down whenever you pulled back, and her strong legs made sure that your hips always rose to meet her own. But then you felt her pussy spasm around you once again, which was followed by an avalanche of even more trembles as she came loudly and violently.

Her wings seemingly froze in mid-flap as her juices soaked your thighs again, causing you to start falling to the ground and your life to flash before your eyes. You really should have watched more TV…

However, she managed to recover in time to change a crash-landing into a softer crash-landing into Sans's sentry booth, with Snowdrake taking the brunt of the impact. This resulted in you shoving your cock into the bird-woman deeper than you thought possible, forcing you to unload another blizzard of cum into the furthest reaches of her cunt. Your orgasm was so strong that you didn't think about asking if Snowdrake was okay until about a minute later, which you felt very guilty for.

"Don't… worry…" she panted, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as your prick flopped out and your sperm began leaking onto the station floor. "I'm… fine… that was… totally worth it… right?

You reluctantly admitted that it had been _much_ more exciting than your average lay.

"Thanks…" she said as she slowly pushed herself upright, cum still leaking from her stretched hole. "You know… I was actually considering keeping you in the air even longer for calling me dull, but I figured you wouldn't like me doing that… especially when my legs were about to give out…"

You told her that you were just happy that _cooler_ heads prevailed in the end.

"Oh... _icy_ what you did there..." she breathlessly joked as she hobbled her way over to her abandoned clothing.

You felt a chill run down your spine and you decided that it would probably be best if you put your clothes back on too. Once you were both properly dressed, you shook Snowdrake's hand and wished her luck on reaching her dreams.

"Ah, don't worry about me!" she winked. "Thanks to you, I think I've got more than enough confidence to ava-launch my career!"

She then waved goodbye one last time before turning around and taking off into the sky once again.

"Hey there, kid" a voice suddenly interjected. "Enjoy your iced-cream?"

Jumping a bit in surprise, you wheeled around and saw that Sans was suddenly standing right behind you despite the fact that you didn't hear any footsteps in the snow. After taking a moment to regain your balance, you asked her what she was doing there.

"Well, this _is_ my booth, you know" Sans pointed out. "So, I think the real question is 'what are _you_ doing here?' Getting frosty with one of my favorite students and messing up my workstation?"

You bashfully tried to mumble something about how you just wanted to 'cool off' for a little while, but Sans promptly interrupted you.

"Eh, don't worry about it; you just saved me the trouble of messing it up myself later" she dismissed with a wink. "Anyways, my sister's still 'guarding' the road up ahead, so I'll be there if you need me. Catch you later".

With that, she casually closed her eyes and started whistling a merry tune as she left her post yet again - though, at least this time she actually seemed to be walking towards her sister.

You kept standing there at her sentry station for a few more seconds, however, unsure of exactly what to do. On the one hand, something felt very _off_ about that woman that didn't sit right in your stomach - like she was toying with you or something. But, on the other hand, she has made it pretty clear that she didn't want to hurt you, so you decided that you could trust her for now. After all, if she really did have poor intentions for you, you always could just reset...

 **No Mercy**

The door to The Ruins slammed loudly behind you, and you could hear it begin to lock a few seconds later. You weren't worried about that though, since you knew your slaves would open it in a soul-beat if you called out to them. But, for now, you were focused entirely on the snow-laden path that lay ahead, the one leading towards your new conquests…

You took approximately 1.342 steps before you heard your cell phone begin to ring in your pocket, which you promptly answered.

"Greetings, Master!" greeted a familiar voice. "It's me, your precious Mommy! I was just calling to make sure that everything's going alright on your big trip!"

You pointed out that you literally weren't two steps out the door yet.

"I know, but a lot of things can happen in just one step!" Mom replied. "You might have fallen off a cliff, or stepped on a thumb tack! And you know what they say: 'the first step is always the hardest', so there's an increased risk of breaking your foot too!"

You assured her that you were doing just fine, and that she shouldn't worry about you _quite_ so much.

"Well, if you insist…" she reluctantly agreed. "But don't be afraid to call me if you need anything, alright?"

You told her that if something happened to you, she'd be the first to know.

"Alright then! Have fun out there!" she gleefully encouraged with a giggle. "And remember: play rough!"

The call was disconnected a second later. Placing the phone back into your pocket, you resumed your hike through the snowy, pine-scented forest you now found yourself in. It was much more empty out there than you thought it would be, but you figured that you'd reach more populous areas of the cavern soon enough.

Partway into the forest you heard a loud snapping noise behind you, but you ultimately decided to ignore it. After all, if you jumped out of your socks every time a twig snapped in the woods, you'd probably end up with enough spares to start a foot-based thrift shop.

That proved to be a bit of a mistake, however, as you found out when you approached a flimsy metal gate attached to an equally flimsy stone wall in the middle of the woods. It wasn't until you were about to step through the gate that you heard the sound of soft footsteps in the snow behind you and you realized that you were indeed being tailed.

"Human" the mysterious figure said behind you. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and kiss my cheek".

You couldn't help but smirk at how direct this new woman was; perhaps conquering The Underground would be even easier than you thought. Not one to keep a lady waiting, you quickly turned around and smacked your lips on the first thing that looked like a face.

 _ **BZZAP!**_

As soon as you landed your kiss you were blown backwards by a burst of electricity, surprising you enough to knock you right off your feet. Angry, you glared up to see who exactly would do something like that to you.

The woman in question was rather short for a monster, only about your height, and was wearing rather casual clothing, including a blue hoodie and sweatpants. She was completely bald, her skin a mixture of black-and white patterns that made it look like she was actually a skeleton. Of course, you only realized all of that after you noticed the woman's key defining feature:

She was fucking _fat_.

While, on the one hand, this made her boobs a pleasure to stare at, the rest of her body completely ruined the experience. You knew you promised to leave no pussy in the cavern left untouched, but you were strongly considering making an exception just this once. Or saving her for last, at the very least. Maybe you'd just have the other slaves deal with her…

""Hehehehe…" she snickered annoyingly as she took removed a small, red button that had been attached to her left cheek. "The old 'joy-buzzer-on-the-cheek' trick! It's _always_ funny".

Not when you were the punchline it wasn't, so you didn't bother laughing. Instead, you just kept staring up at her in disgust.

"Hey, what's the matter, kid?" she asked when she saw the look on your face. "Have problems _freezing up_ around a pretty face? Don't worry, you're not the first person who's done that".

This time you did laugh, since the thought of someone falling for a woman like her was pretty hilarious.

"Anyways, the name's Sans" she explained as you picked yourself up off the ground. "My job is to hang around her all day, eat hotdogs, and hunt and rape humans to death. You know, the usual".

Needless to say, you weren't that impressed by her efficiency so far.

"Don't worry, shortie, I'm not actually planning on hurting you or anything. As far as I see it, it'd just be a waste of time" she explained. "But my sister Papyrus, on the other scaphoid, is a human-catching fanatic. She's like a wasp-catcher, but with humans and a 0% success rate".

You rolled your eyes at the word 'sister' - you did not want to imagine more than one of these freaks walking around in the world.

"Say, I think I see her coming this way now…" Sans said, glancing behind you past the gate. "That gives me an idea… follow me! Don't worry about the gate; my sister made the bars too wide to stop anyone".

Amazingly, 'anyone' did actually include Sans's fat ass, which you silently followed through the gate. On the other side was a small clearing in the woods with a small wooden shack placed off to the corner and an oddly-familiar purple lamp.

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp!" Sans ordered. You didn't want to play any of her little games, though and didn't do anything. "Or, just stand there, I guess. That works too".

A few seconds later and another woman - Papyrus, presumably - finally came running into the clearing, and she seemed to be so angry that she was actually _subliming_ the snowflakes that landed on her head. 'Sublime' was also a very good word to describe describe the girl in general, as her body was also very well shaped - a firm, fit stomach, beautifully long legs, a small - but workable - chest, and long, silver hair that flowed all the way down to her back. All of this was on near-perfect display as well, since the only thing she seemed to be wearing were some orange boots, a long orange scarf, and a chainmail bikini. If it wasn't for the fact that she had the exact same skeleton-patterned skin as Sans, you would have sworn that two were actually step-siblings.

"Sans! There you are! Why aren't you at your station?!" Papyrus shouted at Sans, apparently not even noticing that you were there.

"Relax, I'm just on a smoke break" Sans casually replied, her hands in her pockets.

"But I thought you quit?"

"Exactly. I'm on a break from smoking, and you don't want me to relapse, do you?" Sans asked playfully.

"Grr!" Papyrus growled in response. "We don't have time for this! What if a human comes by?! We need to be ready to capture them at all times!"

You and Sans both gave each other a sideways glance before she reached over and grabbed hold of your right wrist.

"Uh, hey, sis. Look; I captured a human" she announced, pointing towards you.

"Wowie!" Papyrus gasped in amazement. "That was fast! Good work, Sans!"

"Awesome" Sans replied. "Does this mean I can retire now?"

"Of course not!" Papyrus proclaimed as she struck a 'heroic' pose. "They haven't even been defeated by our _brilliant_ puzzles yet! Oh, by the time we're done with them, the human will practically be begging us to take them back to Queen Asgore!"

While Papyrus was giving her little speech, you quietly slapped Sans's hand off your wrist and whispered that if she touched you again without your permission that you'd gut her on the spot. She seemed to take this threat surprisingly well, however, and just kept on smiling back.

"But first, proper introductions are in order!" Papyrus announced before taking a step forward to shake your hand. "Greetings! My name is _The Great Papyrus_ \- or, at least it will be once I get my name legally changed to it - and I will be the woman kidnapping you today. What is your name?"

You didn't reply, and instead pulled her arm towards you to land a light smooch onto her adorable lips.

"A kiss?" Papyrus said in confusion as she took a step back. "Your name is 'Kiss'?"

She pondered this for a few seconds before continuing.

"No, of course not. That would just be silly" she concluded. "Obviously, this is some kind of ingenious human puzzle meant to test my monster mind! How diabolical!"

You couldn't help but laugh a little at this turn of events, but decided it would be more fun not to correct her just yet.

"Kiss… kiss…" Papyrus repeated to herself as she scratched her pale chin. "K! Your name starts with a K! It's a word puzzle! Well, I'll have you know that there is no one in the world better at solving word puzzles than _The Great Papyrus!_ Rest assured that I will decipher your true name before you even have a chance to appreciate how brilliant I am! But, until then human… fare thee well!"

She then dramatically flipped her hair - and accidentally flung the silver strands right into her mouth. After choking on it for a few seconds, she moved her hair back into place and dashed off back down the path she originally came from. You smiled; you could tell already that breaking this girl was going to be fun.

"Well, I guess that went about as well as it could have gone" Sans shrugged next to you. "See you later, hu-" she caught herself. "See you later".

She then walked off in the opposite direction of where her sister went, leaving you to wonder if she was going back to the Ruins' entryway - though, you had no idea why she'd do that.

You didn't have long to think about this though when you suddenly heard something that sounded like footsteps coming from behind you. Turning around, your realized that they weren't footsteps at all; they were wing-flaps coming from what appeared to a pale flying woman with blue, feathery wings instead of arms.

Said woman was wearing a fancy-looking blue tuxedo that matched her feathers, as well as a white mask over her face that looked like a snowflake. She was also only about a half a foot taller than you were, had medium-sized breasts, and her 'hair' seemed to be made of the same feathers as her wings.

"Hey there, human!" she greeted as she landed. "The name's Snowdrake, comedian extraordinaire. You haven't seen Sans around here, have you? I'm here to tell her some of my new jokes!"

You lied and told her that you had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh… well, that's too bad" she sighed before suddenly perking up. "Say, you don't mind if I test them out on you, do you?"

You tried to reply, but she interrupted with "Great, thanks!" before you could even speak. She then reached into one of her pockets and took out a small, black microphone.

" _Ahem_ " she began. "What is an 'ig'? _It's a snow house without a loo!_ "

You didn't so much as crack a smile.

"Uh… okay then…" she stammered nervously. "What do you call young ice? _Skid stuff!_ "

If there were warm enough to have crickets in these woods, you would have been able to hear them.

"Hey, what gives?!" Snowdrake asked accusingly. "That was grade-A material right there!"

You told her it was more like _grade-school_ than grade-A.

"Hmmph! Well, you haven't seen anything yet!" she retorted. "Why is slippery ice like music? If you don't _C sharp_ , you'll _B flat_!"

You advised Snowdrake not to quit her day job, since all her jokes _snow_ far have been terrible.

"Yeah, well, what do you know?" she shrieked as you saw tears begin to form behind her mask.

You replied that you knew you could come up with better jokes in your _sleet_ , and that she was about as funny as brain cancer.

"Sh-shut up!" she shouted back, undeterred by your cold disposition. "I _am_ funny!"

In response, you told Snowdrake that the only funny thing about her was that her life was such a sad joke, and that's why her mother never loved her.

"W-what?" she stammered, taking a step back, her eyes wide underneath her mask. "H-how did you know about-"

You informed the girl that you _thaw_ right through her the instant you met, since the true mark of a comedian is reading your audience - and you could read her like an open book.

"F-fuck you!" she cursed through her sobs as she realized that she lost this cold war of words. "I d-don't n-n-need your h-heckling!"

She began her running start to try and gain enough momentum for takeoff, but you skillfully stuck out your foot in front of her as she passed, causing her to trip and fall into the snow.

"Oof!" she grunted as slid forward through the snow, causing her mask to fall off. "H-hey, what gives?"

You decided to let your actions speak for themselves and tore her silk pants right off her lower body, exposing her snowflake-print panties underneath them. She tried to start crawling away, but you held her legs firmly in place as you began to tease her cuntlips through her underwear with your free hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Snowdrake moaned, her wings pressing into the snow.

You told her that you were just getting her body ready for the spring thaw, all while rubbing her folds through the cloth.

"S-spring thaw?" she stuttered, moaning again as you pressed just a bit harder.

You explained that things naturally thaw in the spring, which causes the ground to become wet, fertile, and ready to bloom with new life. You could feel her labia twitch at the word 'fertile', and you could see a wet spot begin to form.

"Bloom? W-what do you mean, bloom?" she groaned, glancing back at you.

You began circling a finger around her hardening clit and explained that, while she might be a frigid wreck now, you had a plan to mold her into something beautiful. You punctuated this by tearing her panties right off and exposing her dripping pussy to the cold, forest hair.

"Ahh!" she shrieked a little in response, reaching back with her wings to try and cover herself up. You, however, slapped them away before unbuckling your pants and taking out your long, hard cock. You could feel your soul pump warmth into your body, keeping you from feeling even the least bit cold and allowing you to line up your cock with her waiting lips.

"N-no, w-wait! Please, don't!" she begged you. "I-I'm still a virgin!"

Needless to say, if you weren't ready to take the arctic plunge before, you sure as hell were now. Pressing forward, you could feel her warm cunt wrap around your dick and swallow it whole in one stroke. You felt it stretch and writhe around your prick as it desperately tried to accommodate your entire length - but, you didn't feel anything break. There was no resistance, no snapping, and no blood, even though you'd just popped your second cherry. Angrily, you asked Snowdrake where her hymen was.

"I- oh god, it's so big! I l-lost it while masturbating…" she squeaked back painfully. "B-but I still haven't had sex bef-"

You interrupted the woman with a rough spank on her rear, causing her to shriek wildly and her cunt to clamp down against your cock. You continued spanking her as you began thrusting yourself in and out of her snug pussy, explaining that you were punishing her for lying about her virginity.

"No, I - ow, that hurts!" she complained, even as you could feel her pussy grow more and more damp with every smack. "I-I wasn't lying! P-please, just leave me alone already!"

You informed her that you weren't going anywhere until she made it up to you for wasting her hymen before you could get to it. Even as she begged you to stop and screamed that she didn't like this, her pussy was much more honest and writhed excitedly around you as your cock made its way all the way to her womb. You could almost feel her cervix kiss against the head, bringing you ever closer to the bird's precious eggs.

She could obviously feel this too, and tried one last time to escape by flying away with her wings. She was surprisingly strong, but you kept a vice-like grip on her ankles as you pulled her back in, spearing her back onto your cock. She kept trying to pull away regardless, however, and every time she was about to escape you just pulled her right back down onto your prick, over and over again. It was actually kind of fun, but her will eventually gave out when she felt your cock finally spear itself into her womb.

She threw her head back with a scream as you both came, causing her wings to freeze in place and reducing her to a trembling statue as you pumped her insides full of warm sperm.

"It feels like… my brain… is melting…" she whispered as she felt herself be filled to the brim with your cum, more tears falling into the snow. "Why… does it feel… so good…?"

Eventually your orgasm subsided, and she went limp, falling back onto the ground as she panted, exhausted.

"I… I want my mommy…" she sobbed quietly into the snow as her cunt twitched around your still-hard cock. "I want my mommy! I want to go home!"

Pulling out, you patted her lightly on the back and told her that she should focus on becoming a mommy herself. Meanwhile, you reached over to Sans's sentry station and broke off one of the icicles dangling from it, taking note of the dull tip. Not as pointy as you would have liked, but it was the only one big enough for what you had in mind. After taking a moment to line it up with Snowdrake's exposed asshole, you slammed it inside her as far as it could go.

"Aaaah!" she screeched as she tensed up all over again. "P-please, just stop already! I don't want this! T-take it out!"

Thrusting back into her pussy, you firmly told her that she _would_ want this by the time you were done with her. Before, she was just a worthless snow pile that mistakenly thought it was actually good for something, but now you were giving her a real purpose: being your personal fucktoy.

"R-really?" she asked back nervously, her cunt and her ass both clamping down. "I-I'm going to belong to you?"

Twisting the icicle, causing her to squeak in surprise, you assured her that not only would you own her, but you'd own her soul too. She'd be yours in every sense of the word, and you'd put her right to work pumping out as many little chicks as her cunt could muster… and she'd love every second of it.

"T-that… actually sounds…" she panted back, her hips beginning to thrust back into you. "…really _cool_ …"

You could tell her resistance was starting to melt away, and her pussy seemed to open up to welcome you as you began to thrust a bit harder.

"I… I feel… so _warm_ …" Snowdrake gasped, wiggling her rear to try and force you and the icicle even deeper inside. "Like… something inside of me… is _melting_ … W-what is this…?"

You told her that she felt that way because the two of were becoming one, and that she had a new purpose now, a real one: being your breeding slave.

"Yes… yes! YES!" Snowdrake screamed as she started to cum continuously around your cock. "Yes, Master! Fill me! Fertilize my eggs, make my body yours! Give me your ice-ice-babies! Please, do it!"

You did exactly that and unleashed another load inside her belly, causing her stomach to swell slightly as she took your entire load. You pulled out a second later and she collapsed completely onto the ground, her eyes glazed over with bliss.

You looked down at the panting pile of Slush in front of you, what used to be an innocent creature now a slave to pleasure - _your_ pleasure.

"T-thank you, Master… for raping me…" she panted graciously into the ground as the icicle flopped out of her stretched asshole. "My life was a frozen _pundra_ until I met you… I promise never to tell another stupid joke again…" She suddenly gasped, her eyes flying open. "Oh no, I did it again! Please, Master, pun- er, _discipline_ me for my mistake!"

Deciding that you might as well _humor_ her, you slapped her roughly on the ass again.

" _Augh!_ " she screeched as she came once again, soaking the snow with girl-cum. "T-thank… you… Master…"

While Slush continued to lie on the ground and recover from the brutal fucking you just gave her, you walked back over to your pants and took out your cell phone, flipping it open and dialing Mom's number.

"Yes, hello?" you heard your goat-slave respond on the other side. "What is it, Master? Do you need something?"

Your only reply was to hold out the phone towards your newest slave, allowing Slush's post-orgasmic pants to be heard.

"My word!" Mom gasped. "Have you raped someone already? I am quite impressed. You didn't wear a condom though, did you? You know you deserve better than safe sex!"

You assured her that Slush has been thoroughly impregnated, and that there'd be many more kids where that came from.

"H-hey… who are you talking to?" Slush asked curiously.

In response, you brought the cell phone over to her and instructed her and Mom to introduce themselves.

"Oh, why hello there!" Mom greeted politely. "My name is… was… er, what my name is doesn't matter, because all Master ever calls me is 'Mom'! I'm the slave Master put in charge to watch over The Ruins and Home!"

"H-hello…" your new slave replied. "My name is… Slush… I think… Why do I feel like I already kind of know you?"

"Oh, that's normal for new recruits! You'll get used to it after a while!" Mom dismissed. "Anyways, congratulations on being our Master's first conquest outside The Ruins! You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them while you're traveling together, do you? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my adorable little rapist…"

"Don't worry, I will!" Slush enthusiastically agreed. "I'll stick right by their side for the rest of my life! If they need anything at all, I'll give it to them!"

"Really?" Mom asked back, curious. "Have you cleaned off their cock yet?"

"Oh my goodness! You're right!" Slush gasped as she sat back up. "Let me take care of you, Master~"

She then quickly scooted her way through the snow and latched her lips around your prick, quickly and tirelessly making sure every glorious inch was free of any leftover cum.

"Well, it sounds like you're in good hands, then!" Mom concluded. "Keep up the good work, Master! Goodbye!"

You then hung up your phone and focused your attention on the impromptu blowjob your newest slave was giving you. Despite being a so-called 'virgin' a few scant minutes ago, Slush seemed to really throw herself into it and shoved your cock all the way down her throat to ensure her tongue left no spot untouched.

"Uwa… it tastes _sooooo_ _goooood_..." Slush sighed as she finally popped your dick from her mouth, giving it one last, loving lick. "All clean, Master!"

You thanked her but also pointed out that you never told her to stop.

"Oh, right, of course!" she replied with a giggle. "Silly me! Allow me to finish you off!"

With that, she somehow managed to tear off her blue jacket, white undershirt, and snow-patterned bra to reveal her well-rounded tits that were hidden underneath. She then placed your throbbing cock between her breasts and began to rub them up and down while her tongue swirled and circled around the tip and licked it like it was a popsicle. It didn't take you that long to finish this time, and she soon found herself with more than a mouthful of your warm goo bulging her cheeks.

Still, she managed to swallow it all down without spilling a single drop, her eyes glazing over with the same look of pure orgasmic pleasure you saw in them before.

"Mmm… so tasty…" she smacked as she popped your prick back out. "I hope you need your cock cleaned more often, Master… I'll clean it whenever you like…"

She then stood up and walked back to her discarded clothes, though she didn't bother approaching her ruined pants or panties again. Instead, she reapplied her snowflake mask and tore the collar off her dress shirt to button around her neck.

"Ahh… this is so much better than that stuffy old suit!" Slush said gleefully as she spun herself around, her dress shoes being the only other piece of clothing left on her. "Don't you agree, Master?"

Playfully slapping her her ass, you told her focus on the task ahead: expanding your harem even more. You then ordered her to fly up into the trees and to tail you discreetly as you moved forward. If she saw any trouble - or any potential slaves - she was to report back to you immediately.

"Yes, Master!" she agreed with a feathery salute before loyally flying off into the treetops, leaving behind a thin trail of cum in her wake as her stomach continued to deflate back to normal size.

With that out of the way, you put your pants back on and started making your way back down the main path past the sentry station. You figured it was about time you saw that cute skeleton again…


	9. Chapter 9

You continued along the snowy, forest path until you came across Sans and Papyrus again, who were sitting on a pair of rocks on the side of the road and talking to each other as they brushed their hair. Carefully, you hid behind your own rock and listened in on what they were doing.

"And one, and two, and one, and two…" Papyrus said with each stroke of her brush, treating it as if it were a military drill. "Whew! This is a lot of hard work, but you know that Undyne says! Having a healthy head of hair is the first step to becoming a great warrior, so it's worth all the effort!"

"Yeah. Effort." Sans agreed as she lazily passed a blue comb across her head.

"You… do realize that you're not actually combining anything, right?" Papyrus asked as she gave her sister a sideways glance.

"I'm not?" Sans asked, confused.

"No, of course not!" Papyrus replied angrily. "How could you not notice being bald?!"

"I guess I just couldn't get it through my _thick skull._ " Sans joked, causing her sister to suddenly snap her brush in half and start grinding her teeth in rage.

You let out a long sigh and decided that now was as good a time as any to show yourself to them. Taking a deep breath, you stepped out from your hiding place and introduced yourself to them.

"Not now, human, I'm currently busy being tortured by my sister's puns!" Papyrus replied before a sudden look of realization swept across her face. "Wait a minute… a human… here… in The Underground… where I live… where I left the stove on at home!" She then leapt up from her rock in a panic and shouted "Sans, we need to get home before all of Snowdin melts to the ground!"

"Don't worry, I turned it off before we left." Sans assured Papyrus, not moving from her spot.

"Phew, that was a close one." she sighed, relieved. "False, alarm, human! There is nothing to fear!"

Then, yet another look of realization crept onto the skeleton girl's face.

"Wait a second…" Papyrus mumbled to herself. "... a human!"

Papyrus then hastily constructed a new hairbrush out of some snow and some twigs, finished brushing her hair, and dusted off her battle-bikini before striking a heroic pose and pointing a finger in your direction.

"Human!" she shouted, recapturing your attention despite the fact that she had never lost it. "I'd hate to disappoint you after I so clearly told you that you have nothing to fear, but it turns out that you do: me, The Great Papyrus, the exact opposite of nothing! For I will capture you, send you to The Capital, and the… then…"

Papyrus began tapping her feet and rubbing her chin, clearly thinking as hard as she could.

"Actually, I'm not sure what will happen after that." she admitted. "But, rest assured that the indeterminate amount of time that you have spent wandering our kingdom is about to come to an end! Continue along this path… if you dare! Ohohoho!"

Papyrus then tried to dramatically flip her hair once again, and succeeded in only getting a few stray hairs in her mouth before giggling wildly and sprinting off down the road.

"Well, I think that went pretty well." Sans concluded as she finally stood up from her rock.

You asked her if she really thought so.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Paps smile like that in years." Sans replied. "Thanks for playing along with it, kid. I owe you one."

Deciding to cash in your favor early, you asked Sans if she could help stop her sister from capturing you.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked in response. "You had me worried there, kid; for a second, I thought I might have to do some actual work."

She then turned and walked off the path into the woods, leaving you there alone in the snowy forest. You couldn't see where she went, so you didn't have much choice but to keep following the road forward.

After a few minutes, however, things finally diverged from the norm in the form of an actual divergence - a fork in the middle of the road. Unfortunately for you, both paths seemed to be equally trodden with footprints, so you had no idea which path Papyrus had taken.

Knowing that choosing the wrong path could fork you over, you thought long and hard about which road to take before you eventually gave up and chose the left path at random.

After a few more minutes of walking, you eventually came across a clearing in the middle of the woods that you thought was just a dead end. You were about to turn around when suddenly a spotlight came on and flooded the clearing with intense rays, and if there's anything more blinding than a spotlight, it's a spotlight in the middle of the snow.

Then, weirdly enough, you started hearing pop music playing in the background, though it was slow and constantly skipping.

"Come on, work you stupid thing!" you heard someone growl as they hit something that sounded like a boombox. Finally, the song started playing properly and you heard someone step out into the clearing in front of you.

"And now, introducing the girl whose looks send chills up everyone's spines… in a good way." a feminine voice loudly announced. "Ice Cap, and her fabulous ice cap!"

You then heard what sounded like one person clapping at various speeds in an attempt to sound like a whole crowd, though in the end she just sounded like a very indecisive metronome.

Eventually, enough of the spots in your eyes decided to go on vacation for you to actually see what was going on, and what you saw was a woman with a long, blond ponytail, snow white skin, and a glittery blue dress standing there in the middle of the clearing in front of you.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" Ice Cap asked, pointing towards her head.

Oh, right. She also had a rather large and well-crafted piece of ice sitting on top of her head like a hat, which almost made her look two times taller - which was impressive, considering she already towered over you.

"Hmph! Now that's more like it!" she declared, satisfied with my description.

Rubbing your straining eyes, you asked the woman what she wanted.

"Ha!" she laughed in response. "I think the real question here is: what do _you_ want?"

You paused for a moment to think before replying that you just wanted to go home.

"Pfft, nice try, beanie!" Ice Cap scoffed. "You might try to play it _cool_ , but I think we both know what you're really here for!"

You asked her if she could perhaps try to remind you then.

"You're here to try and steal my hat, duh!" she replied. "Why else would anyone come down this way?"

You asked her if she'd believe that it was a complete accident - which it was.

"Don't play dumb!" she demanded. "Everyone here is always talking about my hat, so there's no way it could have gone over your crown!"

You pointed out that you actually hadn't even heard of her ice cap before now.

"What?!" Ice Cap gasped in shock. "Well… that's probably because you weren't paying attention that well… that is, _if_ you're telling the truth, which I know you're not!"

Glancing up at the glittering headpiece in question, you asked Ice Cap why someone would want to steal her hat in particular.

"You mean, besides how incredibly beautiful it looks?" she answered pompously. "Because it's the source of my ice powers, of course! It's the only reason why my ice dress doesn't just melt off my body!"

Ice Cap then blinked several times as she realized what she just said.

"You fiend! You tricked me into telling you that, didn't you?!" she accused, pointing an angry finger in your face. "You're probably planning on stealing my hat even more now, and leaving me naked and defenseless in the middle of the woods!"

You informed her that you had no such plans.

"Are… are you sure?" she asked nervously. "I mean… you are _ice_ olated with a girl who's practically a celebrity… chances are nobody would even hear me scream…"

You rolled your eyes and told her that, as much as you'd love to stand around and watch her have a _meltdown_ , you really needed to get going. You then turned around and started walking back down the path you came, only to suddenly _freeze_ in your tracks.

"Not so fast!" Ice Cap ordered with one hand squeezing your exposed soul. "You might have gotten _cold feet_ , but I'm not about to let a thief like you get away!"

You tried once again to assure her that you are not a thief.

"Ahah! So you admit it!" she said triumphantly. "If you're not a thief, then you must have come out here to try and rape me! Well, two can play at that game!"

She then pushed you back onto a nearby tree stump and took off her dress, revealing her relatively flat chest.

"Well, here you are, peasant!" she announced proudly. "The silky, mesmerizing tits that you snuck all this way to see! Why, I bet you want to just smother them with your face right now and lick them all over like they were Nice Cream, don't you? Well, think again! As if I'd ever let a lowly pervert like you do that to me…"

Ice Cap then turned her head and closed her eyes, leaving you helpless there on the stump for over a minute. Eventually she peaked open one of her eyes and saw that you were still there, irritating her to no end.

"Well?" she asked, annoyed. "What are you just laying there for!? My breasts are wide open for the taking!"

You pointed out that even if you weren't mostly paralyzed at the moment, she just told you that she wouldn't let you touch her breasts.

"So what? You're saying that they're not big enough to try and grope!?" she sneered accusingly. "I know I'm not as big as some of the other girls here, but they deserve at least some attention!"

Ice cap then grabbed onto your hands and brought them to her breasts, kneading your fingers into the soft, supple flesh of her freezing chest.

"Mmm, that's better!" she cooed as she forced to start twisting her icy nipples. "Worships my tits, give them the attention they deserve!"

You then spent the next few minutes acting as some kind of strange sex toy for Ice Cap's breasts, unable to pull away as she forced you to grope and squeeze them over and over again. You could tell by the way she moaned and swooned whenever your hands clamped down that she was loving every second of it, and the growing wet spot you felt on one of your legs only confirmed this.

"Now I bet you want to feel me all over, don't you, human?" Ice Cap asked huskily as she continued to violently rub her pussy against your thigh. "You sicko… fine, but watch your fingers!"

She then started to move your hands downwards, sliding them across her soft stomach and silky sides until your fingers finally brushed her soaking cunt.

"Oh my~" Ice Cap said flirtatiously as you felt your fingers bump up against her clit. "You sneaky human… what are your hands doing down there? Don't you know that's my most sacred place?"

You replied that she used her hands to drag them down by force, but she didn't seem to be listening.

"Nice excuse, human! We both know this little hole is exactly what you came here for!" she countered, pressing your hand even deeper into her cunt. "But… if you want to press your fingers inside, I suppose I could allow it just this once…"

She then readjusted your hands until two of your fingers met with her leaky entrance, at which point she eagerly thrust them inside as deep as they could go. Then she began to pump them in and out of her cunt, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed as her breathing became more and more ragged. You were turned on a bit by this as well, but you were mostly just thankful that the inside of her pussy kept your fingers warm from the cold winter air.

Finally, you felt her snatch suddenly and violently twitch around you, and she began spraying even more juices onto the palm of your hand. Ice Cap then began to scream in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her body and you felt some control of your soul start to slip away.

"Not bad…" she panted as she removed your hand. "I mean, I've done better myself, of course, but still… not bad."

She then sat back down onto your crotch, giving her a good feel of the erection that had been growing in your pants ever since she started raping you.

"Oh, you jerk!" she snarled down at you while her hips began grinding against your cock. "Just because you gave me one measly orgasm, you think you're entitled to stick your pathetic dick up my cunt?!"

You tried to tell her that you'd prefer it if she left your cock alone, but she cut you off before you could finish.

"Well, you might keep trying to worm your way between my slippery slopes, but I'm not going to let that happen!" she vowed as she began taking off your pants. "Because I am going to fuck you before you can fuck me!"

Once your cock was exposed, Ice Cap swiftly moved herself over the tip of your prick and slammed her hips down, taking your entire length in one thrust. You could feel her walls still quivering from the orgasm she already had, but that didn't seem to stop her as she quickly got to fucking you as hard as she could.

"Mmm, this will teach you to try and rape me!" Ice Cap moaned as she played with her tits again.

You wanted to point out how this seemed like a very poor punishment for that kind of crime, but by then you had so little control over your own body that there was nothing you could do but sit there as she kept pumping her cunt up and down your shaft. You could still feel everything, though; every bump and contour of her snatch, every squeeze and twitch of her pussy lips, and every time she ground her clit roughly against your groin.

"You've probably been planning this whole thing for a while now, haven't you? Spying on my activities, taking pictures of me, watching me while I sleep!" Ice Cap declared as she tried to ram your cock even deeper inside her. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you jacked off every night just thinking about me and my beautiful hat, you piece of yellow snow! You must be so upset that your big plans didn't work out!"

You were actually more upset at your own poor pathfinding skills, but you doubted she would have listened to you even if you could speak. So instead, you just continued lying there on the stump ask she kept fucking herself on your long rod over and over again.

"I guess stalkers are one of the risks of being such a big celebrity, though…" she mused in between thrusts. "It's a shame you have to die now, because otherwise I could have made you the head of my hat's fanclub!"

After that, she began to focus all her strength and energy bouncing up and down your cock as if determined to somehow spear her cunt all the way to her womb. With the way she roughly slammed her groin against yours, you were frankly shocked that her hat had somehow managed to stay on her head the entire time.

"Ugh!" Ice Cap moaned, her pussy squeezing you once again. "I guess your little icicle isn't that worthless after all. I'm going to cum soon!"

Her pace reached a fever pitch and she leaned her glistening breasts down over your face.

"What do you say we _cap_ this off with a _bang?_ " she asked lustfully as she smashed her bust against your face again. "Cum with me, you obsessed loser! Fill my cunt with your sweet, worshiping snow!"

Despite your best efforts not to cum, you began to feel your balls boil over and you knew your orgasm was inevitable. Deciding just to give up, you gave Ice Cap what she wanted and sprayed the inside of her squeezing snatch with a torrent of your snow white jizz. She came at about right the same time and practically choked the sperm out of your dick as she pressed her tits even harder into your face, and the world seemed to go dim.

 **(Line Break)**

 **Save Loaded**

 **(Line Break)**

When you opened your eyes again, you saw that Ice Cap was already standing in the middle of the clearing with her spotlight still trained on her and her theme music playing in the background. She simply stood there for a minute, staring at your face curiously before she finally spoke.

"Hmm…" she mumbled to herself. "You look familiar… do I know you? You haven't been stalking me, have you?"

You almost replied to her question when you realized that, no matter what you said, she'd probably just misinterpret it as a threat. So, instead, you turned away and closed your eyes, ignoring Ice Cap entirely.

"Uh, hello?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "My hat is up here, you know!"

You simply didn't respond to her, however, and kept your face firmly turned in the other direction. She did try several times to step back in front of you, but each time you just turned up your chin and turned away again.

"Grr! Fine, who needs you?" she growled to herself as she started storming off. "I've got better things to do anyways!"

Opening your eyes again, you realized that this would be your perfect chance to escape, but something kept you from fleeing. Even though she just killed you, you couldn't help but feel sorry for the icy woman, since she quite clearly had some issues she needed to work out. You didn't want to risk her freezing you all over again, however, so once her back was turned, you quietly snuck up behind her and swiped her hat from Ice Cap's head - which, you supposed, just made her 'Ice' now.

"What the-" she gasped once she realized what had happened and her dress began to melt. "You tricked me! You're here to steal my hat and assault me, aren't you?!"

You noted that the tone of her voice sounded much more excited than upset.

"Well, I guess you better get it over with then!" Ice said as she extended her arms and closed her eyes. "Have at me, you mad hatter!"

You didn't do anything of the sort, however, and just stood there with Ice's cap in your hands.

"Hey, what gives?" Ice asked angrily after a minute of waiting. "Aren't you going to rape me?"

You plainly asked her if she wanted to be raped.

"What?!" she asked incredulously. "What the hell kind of question is that?! You can't just _ask_ someone if they want to be raped! That practically defeats the purpose!"

You pointed out that you just did ask that question, and that she still hadn't given you an answer.

"Um… well, yes…" Ice stumbled nervously. "I mean no… maybe… I don't know!"

She punctuated her last sentence with a loud scream, and you could see tears start to form in the pits of her eyes. Walking over to her boom box, you turned off her cheesy background music and invited her to sit with you on a nearby tree stump.

She reluctantly complied, though she couldn't seem to bring herself to look at you as she sat down. Deciding to start simply, you asked her what was wrong.

"I don't know…" Ice replied sadly. "It's just that… I don't know how to answer you…"

You informed her that a simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice.

"But that's just it!" she shouted in response. "Every part of me is screaming 'say yes!', but my conscience is screaming 'say no!' I know that rape is wrong, and what it does to people… especially monsters… but every time I think about it, I just feel... _hot_ … and that's saying something for an ice elemental."

You suggested that maybe what she really wanted was some attention, which elicited a pained laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" she questioned. "My parents were never really there for me when I was little… and I've always had trouble making friends… and even more making datefriends."

She then shifted her legs and turned more in your direction.

"But then… I saw this robot on TV… Mettaton… and how much he loves himself, and how much everyone loves him for how much he loves himself…" she continued to explain. "... and I thought, maybe if I was more like him, people would like me more…"

You asked her if that had been working.

"No…" she answered dowerly. "The truth is, most of the monsters around here still have trouble remembering my name… and a lot of them just think I'm annoying. I just _wish_ I had stalkers and obsessed fans."

She then looked up into the sky and stared at the distant cave ceiling, allowing the falling snowflakes to land on her face and melt into her tears.

"I guess what I've been doing this whole time is just ignoring reality…" she whispered more to herself than to you. "The truth is… I hate myself, and sometimes I think rape is the only thing I _deserve!_ "

By now the tears were flowing down her face in full force, and her voice was beginning to rise.

"And then that makes me feel even more guilty and I hate myself even more, and so I start fantasizing about rape even more, and- and- and-" she sobbed barely controlling herself. "There's just no hope for me, is there?!"

You carefully placed the girl's hat onto the ground pulled her into a long hug, telling her that she has nothing to be ashamed of as she wept into your shoulder.

"R-really?" she asked, wiping her nose. "E-even the whole… rape thing?"

You told her that, if that's what helps her cope, she shouldn't feel sorry for her fantasies at all, especially since she wasn't hurting anyone. Well, except that time she actually raped _you_ , but you had a feeling that telling her that wouldn't improve her mood any.

"Thanks… but I have a feeling you're just saying that to make me feel better…" Ice replied as she wiped her snot from her nose.

You assured her that you were being sincere and, for what it was worth, you thought her hat was pretty neat too.

"Seriously? This hunk of ice?" Ice asked, picking her cap back up. "I know it's really just a piece of garbage…"

She almost tossed the hat back to the ground and shattered it, but you managed to catch it at the last second. You then placed it back on top of Ice Cap's head and complimented how angular and white it was. You went on to say that it was so beautiful that it could sink an ocean liner, and suggested that she could start her own fashion line based on it.

"Thanks… that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me." she smiled down at you. "Do you mind if… we keep sitting here like this for a little while longer? It feels so nice."

You would have said 'yes' when a sudden gust of wind sent a shiver up your spine, and you were forced to inform her that you needed to get going before you caught a cold.

"Oh, are you feeling a little chilly?" Ice Cap asked as she stood up. "Here, maybe this will help!"

She then waved her hands through the air and caused the ice and snow on the ground shift and contort until it miraculously formed an igloo in the middle of the clearing.

"Come on in!" Ice Cap invited as she crawled inside.

You followed in behind her and found that the inside of the ice-based structure was surprisingly warm.

"Oh, that's me doing that." Ice Cap explained once you brought it up. "I can use my ice powers to send all the cold air out the exit, so we're just left with all the warm air."

Glancing at the exit in question, you pointed out that it was rather small, and if someone were to block it, she'd be trapped in there with you.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." she replied, glancing down at her feet and curling up into a ball.

Taking hold of one of Ice Cap's hands, you told her that the first step to being loved really is learning to love yourself, flaws and all. She stared back nervously for a few moments before she waved her hand again and partially collapsed the entrance.

"Oh no, you planned all of this, didn't you?" she asked overdramatically as she desperately held back a giggle. "You must have quite the _thinking cap_ if you managed to plan this far ahead!"

Smirking, you lifted the blonde woman's hands above her head and began licking at her neck, trailing your tongue down the side of her throat before nibbling a little bit on her shoulder.

"Uh!" she moaned as she felt your teeth press against her skin. "You bad human! Being so rough with my weak spots! Next, I bet you're going to bite onto my nipples, and that you won't even care how loudly I scream about it!"

Taking the hint, you moved your mouth downwards towards the icy girl's breasts, biting one with your teeth and pinching the other between your fingers. She tried her best not to sound like she was enjoying it, but that was a lost cause with the way her legs squirmed excitedly underneath you. Taking your mouth off one of her breasts, you commented how delectable they both were, causing her to blush heavily.

"What, is that all I am to you?" she asked in between moans. "A woman-flavored snow cone for you to eat up and just toss away?"

You answered affirmatively before attacking her breasts again, this time with your teeth biting down on her other nipple while your spare hand reached down for her pussy.

"Eeep!" she squealed once she felt one of your fingers inside her. "How dare you force your way inside like that! Don't you have any manners at all?!"

She continued to wriggle in faux-resistance as you slid your finger in and out of her tight cunt, moaning wildly whenever you bit down or brushed your thumb against her clit. Removing your mouth again, you told her that she can complain all she wants, but there was no stopping you now.

You then flipped her over and laid her onto her stomach before pounding your fingers even harder into her leaking pussy, causing her to writhe and scream as she laid and enjoyed it. Leaning down next to her ear, you told her that the instant you laid eyes on her, you knew that you just had to pin her down and fuck her until she was full of your little snow-angels.

Then, right before she came, you took your hand back out, unzipped your pants, and aligned your hard cock with her entrance, which you could feel twitch beneath you in anticipation.

"You'll never get away with this, you know…" she groaned, taking one of her hands out of your grip for a moment to better help align your cock. "I'm going to tell everyone what you did here… and then they'll throw you in the _cooler_ for life!"

You told her that wouldn't be a problem because she won't be telling anyone anything after you fuck her brains out. You then thrust your hips forward and impaled her cunt onto your shaft, causing her to cum instantly and throw her head back as she screamed in pleasure. Unfortunately, this ended up nearly poking your eye with her ice cap, but thankfully it only hit you in the cheek.

"Oh, ice sheet!" she swore when she heard your cry of pain. "Are you okay?"

You nodded and told her that she should be more concerned for herself before you spanked her violently on the rear. You finally began to thrust regularly into her now, staying mindful of Ice Cap's hat as you plowed yourself as deeply as you could go. The whole time you made sure to keep on slapping her supple ass, causing her cunt to squeeze and tighten around you every time you left a red handprint on her cheeks.

"Ooh… I can't feel my legs anymore!" she moaned into the ground beneath her. "They're going numb!"

You assured her that was fine since she was going to spend the rest of her life being fucked like this, forced to be a cum-bucket for the rest of her life. This threat seemed to set off yet another orgasm, as you could feel her snatch writhe around your cock.

"Well… I guess if I have to be raped by someone… it might as well be you…" she groaned over the sounds of your slapping hips.

It was right about when you felt your cock slam up against her cervix that you felt yourself begin to cum yourself, and you warned her that you were about to make her your breeding bitch.

"Do it!" she screamed back. "I dare you! You don't have the guts… to violate my womb… with your filthy sperm!"

Taking that as permission to finish inside, you gave a few more thrusts before unloading yourself inside her unprotected pussy.

"Yessss- er, I mean, noooo!" she screamed as she felt her cunt being filled. "I can feel your sperm swimming in my Arctic Ocean… I'm going to make you pay for this…"

You then leaned forward - still careful to avoid the spikes of her pointy hat - and kissed her lightly on the cheek, causing Ice Cap to blush uncontrollably and hide face.

"Well… I guess I can forgive you just this once…" she mumbled, trying to stay in character. "But try not to rape me again too many times, okay?"

You laughed in response and told her that it was a deal.

You both donned your clothes once again, with Ice Cap reconstructing her dress out of snow, and stepped back outside the igloo. She seemed to be a lot more comfortable with herself now, and seeing her walk with genuine confidence filled you with determination.

"Thanks for helping me experiment in there." Ice Cap said graciously as she straightened her clothes. "I've imagined doing something like that a lot, but I never knew how exhilarating it would really feel!"

You nodded but asked to make sure that you didn't hurt her at all, just to be on the safe side.

"Of course not!" she replied. "I'm a monster, after all! You can't hurt a monster unless you really _want_ to, and I could tell every one of those slaps were full of love! We should totally do this again sometime!"

You sadly informed her that you weren't planning on staying in The Underground very long, but hopefully she can find someone else to do it with now.

"Oh, right…" she sighed disappointedly. "I understand…"

You were about to turn and leave once again, but you stopped yourself at the last second. Turning back towards Ice Cap again, you warned her that, while it does help, loving herself won't necessarily mean that others will love her as well".

She looked back and said "You know what? That's okay. Because even if everyone else on the whole world hates me, knowing I've got at least one good fan makes it all worthwhile!"

 **No Mercy**

After bidding your latest slave goodbye, you continued along the quiet forest path until you came across an unusually large pile of snow sitting in the middle of the road. Looking beyond the snow wall, you saw Papyrus putting the finishing touches on it, packing the last pieces of snow into place before planting a little orange flag on the top of it. Her sister Sans, meanwhile, was watching from a little ways behind her.

"Karen… Kathy… Karl…" Papyrus muttered to herself as she looked away from her makeshift barrier. "No, none of those seem to fit…"

Suddenly, she saw that you were approaching and turned her attention towards you.

"Ahah! You've finally arrived, human!" the skeleton girl observed. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are already too late! For I have constructed an impassible barrier in the road that will will never be able to circumnavigate! Your journey ends here, person who may or may not be named Kayla!"

"You do realize that they could just walk around the wall, right?" her sister pointed out.

"Don't be preposterous, Sans!" Papyrus replied, turning around. "Everyone knows that you're always supposed to stick to the path when you're on a nature trail! You know that they say: 'take only pictures, and leave only footprints'! They wouldn't dare-"

Papyrus cut herself short when she turned back around and realized that you were already on the other side of the wall.

"Gasp!" she gasped. "My word! Humans must have some kind of short-range teleportation power that we never knew about! Just wait until Undyne hears about this!"

"I'm actually pretty sure that teleporting is impossible." Sans countered. "At least, last time I checked it was."

"Well, we've never seen a human before today, so who knows?" Papyrus argued back. "Anyways, human, I congratulate you on defeating my barrier so easily! May I request another clue as to your true identity?"

In response, you laughed and slapped the cute girl in her tight, metal-clad ass.

"Hey, that's my tooshie you're touching!" Papyrus complained. "Wait a minute… tooshie… the next letter in your name is a 'T'! Yes! The great detective Papyrus does it again, human! See you again soon, human!"

Papyrus then flipped her hair once again - with similar results - before running off down the path and leaving you alone with Sans, who had quite the moronic grin on her face. You expected her to leave with Papyrus, but instead she just kept standing there, watching you.

Curious, you asked her if she had actually gotten so heavy that she couldn't move anymore, which elicited a small smirk.

"Sorry, just admiring the scenery" she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

You suggested that, if that was the case, she should get going so the scenery would finally look good again. She didn't reply, but she did finally turn around and start walking in the other direction. You were about to start following afterwards when you heard a voice call out from behind.

"Hey, Master!" Slush said as quietly as she could while she flew up behind you. "Come here! I saw something out in the woods!"

Concerned, you asked her if something was wrong.

"No, just the opposite!" she replied. "Remember how disappointed you were that you weren't able to take my virginity? Well, I just spotted one of my friends out there, and I know for a fact that she still has her cherry!"

Licking your lips at the word 'cherry', you ordered Slush to lead you to wherever her friend was, to which she eagerly agreed. She then flapped her wings lightly and began flying off the trail and into the woods, making sure to stay low to the ground so you could see her. It didn't take her long for the two of you to come across a girl who looked very similar to Slush, but her feathers were green instead of blue, and she was wearing a simple, white t-shirt with jeans, and sunglasses over her snowflake mask.

"Hey, Snowy, who's this loser?" the new girl greeted as Slush landed in front of her. "And why did you lead him to our super-secret meeting place for snow-based rebels?"

"I'm not Snowy anymore, Chilldrake!" Slush proudly replied.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, Snowdrake." Chilldrake apologized.

"It's not that anymore, either!" Slush corrected her former friend. "According to my Master, it's 'Slush' now!"

"'Master'?" Chilldrake asked, turning to stare at you. After looking you over for a few moments, she continued. "Well, while I do approve of your new outfit - clothes are just machines designed by The Woman to drive up laundromat prices, after all - having a 'Master' is totally lame! I can't believe that you'd give up your free spirit like this!"

"Who needs a free spirit when you can have an enslaved spirit?" Slush asked in response. "It feels so much better than having a free one, trust me!"

"Eh, I'll take you word for it." Chilldrake dismissed before turning her back on you and Slush. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more walking off the nature trail to do!"

Chilldrake was about to take off into the air when she suddenly felt something heavy fall onto her shoulders and pin her to the ground. It was Slush, who had taken the opportunity to stop her friend from escaping with your cherry.

"Sorry, Chilldrake, but you're not going anywhere until you're carrying Master's _chill_ dren!" Slush chuckled, causing you to slap her ass once as punishment for making such a terrible joke. "Urgh! Sorry, Master! I can't help myself sometimes!"

"Hey, let me go, Snowy!" Chilldrake demanded as she struggled to stand up. "You can be a conformist loser all you want to be, but leave me out if it!"

"But conforming is so much fun!" Slush said back. "I never never knew how good it felt to be part of a group until Master made me part of their harem!"

"You mean there are others?" Chilldrake asked, terrified at the thought.

"Of course!" Slush replied. "One woman would never be enough to satisfy Master, so they plan on taking all of them! And they already have so many, too!"

"So… you're just part of the crowd now, is that it?!" Chilldrake grumbled up at her captor as you dragged off the girl's pants.

"Yep!" came the simple response. "And I've never been happier! There is so much LOVE in Master's harem, it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! I haven't even met most of them yet, but somehow it's like we're already one big, happy family!"

"You sure those are feathers on your wings and not wool?" Chilldrake asked angrily. "'Cause you're sounding like a big sheep to me!"

Finally, you tore off Chilldrake's white panties and revealed her virgin pussy, and you could tell that this shifted her entire mood.

"Uh… listen… let's not do anything hasty, alright?" Chilldrake pleaded. "Why would you settle for boring, vaginal sex like everyone else, when you could have a blojob instead? Or even anal? There's no reason to stick your dick in there…"

"There will be plenty of time for that later!" Slush countered as you spread open the trapped woman's lower lips and admired your prize. "But Master's favorite part is always knocking a girl up!"

You unzipped your pants and took out your already hard cock and began rubbing it up and down Chilldrake's entrance.

"Uh… could you maybe… not?" Chilldrake asked, her voice growing shaky. "I mean, it's not like I'm afraid of a little sex or anything, but having to take care of a kid would really clip my wings, if you know that I mean."

"You don't need to pretend, Chilly." Slush told the girl beneath her. "I already told them that you're a virgin!"

"What!?" Chilldrake gasped, shocked. "But… you swore that you'd never tell anyone!"

"Well, things change!" Slush replied right before you thrust your hips forward and felt Chilldrake's hymen stretch and eventually break around your cock. "Exhibit A: you no longer have a cherry anymore! Congratulations, Chilldrake!"

The green-feathered girl simply lay there with shocked look on her face as she felt your dick twitch deep inside her, unable to fully fathom her friend's betrayal. Sick of the silence, you finally began to thrust in and out of her and enjoyed the warm feeling of her pussy around you.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Chilldrake moaned with every thrust, her virgin blood slowly trickling out of her cunt and turning the snow red. "Stop it! Take it out! It hurts so much!"

"No can do!" Slush replied, holding Chilldrake in place so your thrusts reached as deep as possible into the captive girl. "They're not pulling out until you've got a chilly chick growing inside your belly, just like the rest of us!"

You spanked Slush again for making another snow pun, but she didn't seem to mind - instead, she came and sprayed her juices all over friend's back.

"Augh!" Slush cried out as her pussy twitched. "Sorry, Master… I did it again…"

"But… I don't want to be like the rest of you!" Chilldrake cried out as she continued to struggle and you continued to fuck away what was left of her hymen. "I want to be my own woman!"

"But now you get to be Master's woman, and isn't that so much better?" Slush asked over the sound of your powerful, slamming hips. "Just give in, and everything will become so much easier!"

"No way, pal!" Chilldrake answered as her hips began to grind back against yours. "I'm not giving up… anytime… soon!"

You could already feel the woman's soul slowly giving into yours, however, so you didn't pay her much mind as you continued to rape her ex-virgin snow.

"You think… I'm just going to lie here while you take my virginity… like every other conformist whore you've fucked so far!" Chilldrake cried out as she started to thrust back even harder. "Well, that's not me! I'm going to _enjoy_ this, even if you don't want me to!"

Seeing that her friend was no longer resisting - at least, not in the traditional sense - Slush finally let her friend's wings go, and allowed her to start fucking you back in earnest. You could feel her cunt deliberately trying to milk the cum out of your cock now as her movements grew more and more feverish.

"There? How do you like that?" Chilldrake asked triumphantly as her pussy twitched around you. "A girl submitting to you willingly… I bet that hasn't happened to you yet!"

You almost told her that all your slaves become willing eventually, but you decided that she might as well keep her fantasy.

"Wow, Chilly, you're fucking them so good!" Slush marveled as she ran a feather around her clit.

"You mean 'bad'!" Chilldrake angrily corrected. "'Good' is for conformists and old ladies who separate their colors from their whites in the wash!"

"Oh, sorry!" Slush apologized with a giggle. "You're fucking them so 'bad', Chilly!"

"Thanks…" Chilldrake panted, having trouble talking and thrusting at the same time. "I do have some prime pussy, after all! I should have started stretching this baby out ages ago!"

You told her that you were glad she didn't, because otherwise she wouldn't have felt nearly this good for you. You proved your point a second later, cumming inside her and filling tight cunt to the brim. This caused Chilldrake to cum immediately afterwards, making her throw her head back in ecstasy as her soul became yours and her whole body went frigid.

Frigid… that'd make a pretty good name for her.

"Congratulations!" Slush said as she pulled her new harem-sister into a warm hug. "You're one of us now!"

"Yeah, right." Frigid said sarcastically as she pushed the other girl off her. "Get real, toots. I'm never going to be part of your little 'Master's' harem, no matter how good it feels fucking them! I'm just going to follow them and do what they say because they _expect_ me not to!"

"Sure, whatever you say!" Slush replied. "Say… can I lick up your extra cum, please? I mean, you're probably already pregnant, and it's not like you're using it anymore…"

"Go ahead…" Frigid replied, rolling her eyes before Slush excitedly dove into her leaking muff.

Tossing away Frigid's jeans, you gave Slush a moment to have her fill before ordering her back into scouting position in the trees along with her new friend. The two agreed with varying levels of enthusiasm, and you walked back to the path where you last saw Papyrus.

Naturally, she and her sister were long gone by then, so you just kept following the path forward until you came across a fork in the road. You could tell by footprints Papyrus left behind that she went down the path to the right, but you were also quite curious to see what was down the left path, so you took that way instead.

Eventually, you came across an empty clearing and thought for a moment that it was just a dead end. However, you swiftly noticed a signal from Figid from a nearby tree telling you to cover your eyes, and you managed to do so right before a massive spotlight flooded the area.

"Introducing…" you heard a woman behind a nearby tree begin to say. "... the glittering, the glamorous, the godlike Ice Cap, and her beautiful ice cap!"

Cheesy music then began to start playing, and a blonde, pony-tailed woman stumbled into the clearing wearing a glittering blue dress and a large, angular hat made out ice.

"And who are you supposed to be? And what are you doing here?" she asked once she reached the center of the clearing.

You told her that you were just a tourist looking at all the sights.

"Well, I suppose you came to the right place, then!" Ice Cap replied. "My hat has been known to draw quite a crowd, after all."

Intrigued, you asked her why that was.

"Because it's a work of fine art, obviously!" she answered pompously. "And it's also the source of my ice powers, but people mainly come by to gaze upon its sheer beauty."

Nodding, you asked her if that meant she'd be totally helpless if someone were to steal her had. While you said this, you subtly signalled your ice birds to get ready to pin woman down if she tried to run.

"Yeah, I guess I would…" she responded, giving you a sideways glance. "But you wouldn't dare do that to a pretty girl like me, would you?"

You smiled; seeing a girl practically begging to be raped by you filled you with determination! Taking a step forward, you swiftly swiped the hat from Ice Cap's head and tossed it to the side, far out of the woman's reach.

"Oh no! You barbarian!" Ice screamed dramatically as she tried to stop her dress from melting. "You came all this way to try and rape me, didn't you?"

You congratulated her on being the shiniest snowflake in the storm, since most of the girl's you've met seemed to take far too long to figure that out.

"Well, I suppose there's not point in trying to resist, then…" Ice conceded as she presented her arms out to you. "Go on, get it over with!"

You were actually quite taken aback since you were expecting her to at least try and run away first, but you decided not to look a gift whore in the mouth and threw her on top of a nearby stump. Once there, you began to kiss and lick her firm breasts, massaging them in your hands as she squirmed underneath you.

"Oooh, you like nipping at my nips, don't you, you pervert?" Ice asked accusingly as you kept pawing at her tits.

You told her that, while they may be relatively small, her breasts were still every fun to play with.

"Eugh! Adding insult to injury, huh?" she moaned beneath you. "It's not enough to rave me and take my body as your own, you have to degrade my cup size as well?"

Biting down on the side of her neck, you told her that it was the job of people like you to take ice queens like her down a notch.

"And something tells me… you have experience doing that, don't you?" she groaned as her juices began to leak onto one of your legs.

You replied that you chew innocent ice cubes like her for breakfast before taking off your pants again and lining yourself up with her entrance.

"Mmm, I bet you do!" Ice replied, her cunt twitching over the head of your cock. "Well, what are you waiting for? _Devour me!_ "

Smiling, you plunged your hips forward and felt your length be swallowed by her dripping pussy in one stroke, hilting her all the way to her fertile womb.

"Ugh! You've really done it now, you know!" Ice whimpered as she felt her walls stretched to the limit. "Your South Pole is now deep inside my defenseless pussy… there's no going back now!"

You told her that was never in the plan to begin with before starting to thrust away, causing her to wildly cry out every time your cock bumped up against her cervix.

"Wow, I can't believe they're already fucking another girl after they just fucked me!" you heard Frigid say somewhere in the trees above you.

"Of course they are!" Slush promptly replied."Those balls are so full of sperm, they're practically a one-human blizzard!"

Noticing that ice pun, you silently ordered Frigid to spank Slush for you, which led to another loud and violent orgasm.

"Wait…" Ice gasped in between thrusts as her eyes widened. "You brought others here to watch!?"

Not pausing your fucking for even an instant, you told her that of course you did.

"You mean… you and your pervert friends… really wanted to watch me have sex?" Ice asked, her voice growing ragged. "To watch my naked body, on full display, as I'm raped against my will!?"

"You bet!" Slush called down to her. "And you're doing a great job so far!"

"Hmmph! Well, of course I am!" Ice scoffed back even as her legs trembled around you. "No one gets raped more gracefully than I do!"

Now that the cat was out of the bag, you decided to give your slaves a little show and started fucking Ice so hard that you melted the snow off the tree stump, and her eyes started to roll back in her head. Finally, you came inside her and filled her womb with your seed, and waited for your new, obedient slave to greet her new Master.

Instead, she just slowly sat up and said "Wow… thanks for that! That was really fun!"

Shocked, you asked Ice what she was talking about.

"That little rape game we just played, obviously!" she answered. "I must admit, you're the first person I've met who's actually gone along with it, but it was well worth the wait!"

You told her that she didn't quite understand you; you didn't 'play' rape.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Ice stuttered in response.

You informed her that you meant every word that you said during sex, especially the part about how you had done all this many times before.

"It's great that you surrendered your body to Master like that, but a rape just isn't complete unless you give them your mind and soul too!" Slush added as she flew down to the clearing with Frigid.

"I… uh… think I left my stove on…" Ice clearly lied as she tried moving back towards her cap. "I'll just be going now-"

Ice was instantly stopped by your two ice birds, who grabbed onto her arms with their wings and held her in place.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ice demanded as she struggled to get free.

"Nice try, but that's exactly what they want me to do!" Frigid replied.

"What?" Ice asked in confusion.

"Come on, why are you complaining?" asked Slush. "Isn't this what you wanted all along?"

"Well… it was, but…" Ice said, pausing as she looked you in the eye. "I've changed my mind!"

"Ha! Now that's funny!" the ex-comedian laughed. "There's no going back with our Master, ever! Once you're theirs, you're theirs for ever!"

While your slaves continued holding Ice in place, you moved behind her and spread her legs, lining yourself up with her tight asshole before forcing yourself inside.

"Ugh!" Ice cried out in surprise. "Wait, I'm not into anal! Please, pull it back out!"

"Sorry, but what you want doesn't matter anymore!" Slush replied as you kept ramming Ice's asshole apart.

"Yeah, queenie, you really need to learn to just let it go!" Frigid suggested on the other side.

"But… I don't want to!" Ice screamed back, trying to somehow tighten her ass enough to force your cock back out.

"It's too late for 'want', Icy!" Slush mocked. "Your cunt, your mouth, you _ass_! Everything belongs to Master now! Your free will is already starting to slip! So, why not just do yourself a favor, and let it go?"

"Yeah, let it go!" Frigid encouraged, slapping Ice on the ass for good measure.

"Oh god!" Ice screamed as her second orgasm started to overtake her. "I can't hold it back anymore!"

You came at roughly the same time as well, filling the monster girl's vacant bowels with gallon of your fresh sperm. Once you were done, you pulled your cock out and the ice birds finally let go of their captive, allowing her to slump onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Master…" Ice moaned on the ground as Slush diligently cleaned your dick with her mouth. "I thought I was above you… but really… I'm no better than the dirt you walk on…"

She then crawled her way over to her cap, cum leaking out both her holes, grabbed a rock, and engraved the word 'Whore' onto the front of it.

"There." she announced with as much pride as a lowly slave could muster. "Now, I am no longer an ice queen; now, I'm a Royal Slut!"

"Whoohoo, welcome to the team!" Slush congratulated as she popped her mouth off your cock.

"Of course she ended up conforming too…" Frigid grumbled nearby.

"Does this mean you're going to make yourself some new, slutty clothes now to go with your improved hat?" Slush asked curiously.

"Why conceal, when I can let Master feel, and let them know exactly how much I enjoy being ogled?" your Royal Slut asked in reply. "Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway".

Smiling once again, you took out your cell phone and dialed Mom's number; you had a feeling that she was going to want to meet your new designer dickholder and her green-feathered friend.

 **(Line break)**

 **A/N** Mwahahaha! The "curse" has been lifted! A chapter has actually been uploaded! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took a lot of sweat, tears, and various puns to finally get it done. Hope you like it. See you late-

 **s/n hold on just a second, there's something i'd like to say.**

 **A/N** Sans? All right, go ahead.

 **s/n so there's been some questions about when the next update will be. well, i have some good news. the next update will be… whenever the author gets to it. all right?**

 **A/N** Huh, I expected something a bit more sinister.

 **s/n sinister? me? i'm just bonehead sentry. in the meantime, don't get too 'bonely' while we're gone, k?**

 _P/N SAAAAANS!_

A/N: Alright, alright, let's wrap this up. See you later.


	10. Chapter 10

It did not take long after saying 'goodbye' to Ice Cap and her lovely hat made of frozen water for you to backtrack back to the fork in the road that had so devilishly tricked you before. You had placed so much faith on the left side of that fork that the sting of betrayal still ran deep. You weren't sure if you'd ever be able to trust a random path in the middle of the woods ever again.

Putting aside those feelings of fear and mistrust away for now, you departed down the right path of the fork and began walking towards where you hoped Sans, Papyrus and, most importantly, the exit to this dreadful place were waiting for you.

After a few more minutes of wandering, you began to fear that the trail had tricked you once again to walking off to nowhere when you ran into something wholly unexpected: someplace.

That place specifically being another sentry station that looked almost exactly like Sans's, with the exception of a distinct lack of condiments lining the inside of the booth. Instead, there were a few knives, some bone-shaped dog treats, and a woman sitting in a small wooden chair in the center of it all.

The woman - named 'Doggo' according the nameplate above her head - had short, black hair with dog ears sticking out the top, white eyebrows, a pink A-shirt with a cartoony dog printed on the front, yellow pants with black polka dots and a white dog tail sticking out a hole in the rear, and black combat boots. You could tell by her lean, fit body that she worked out quite a bit, though you doubted that she was that big of a health nut considering she was currently smoking a massive dog treat. Doesn't she know how kibble can destroy lives?

As if sensing the metaphorical soap box you were now standing on top of, the dog girl suddenly looked up from her carcinogenic canine confection and stared at you straight in the eyes.

And kept staring. For several minutes. Not saying or doing anything, just squinting at you with her intense eyes.

Deciding that you already had enough standing out in the cold for one day, you chose to ignore this strange woman and continue on your way out - only to have a knife graze your foot the instant you tried to take a step forward.

Glancing back at the sentry station, you saw the dog girl with her right hand outstretched and a knife already prepared for the skewering in her other hand.

"Did something move?" she asked menacingly in a gruff voice. "Was it just my imagination?"

It was a good thing you hadn't eaten any physical food in over a week, because otherwise you would have been scared shitless and ruined your once pair of good pants. So instead, you were merely scared speechless, and couldn't bring yourself to reply.

"I can only see moving things, you see." Doggo explained as she played with her knife. "If something _was_ moving… for example, a _human_ … I'll make sure that they never move again!"

Panicking, you quickly broke into a sweat before immediately breaking into a run, dashing down the road as your soul trailed behind you. You didn't make it far before you felt something crash into your back, however, and you found yourself tackled to the ground by Doggo.

"Ahah! I did see something!" she laughed as pushed you into the snow. "And not just anything… it's a human, with the last soul Queen Asgore needs!"

Struggling to get back on your feet, you politely asked Doggo if she would possibly consider letting you go so you could keep moving to all sorts of places, preferably very far from her station.

"I'm afraid the place you're going is straight to the capital and the royal dungeon!" she replied before gripping onto your heart and squeezing, paralyzing you.

Growing even more nervous now, you asked if going to the capital was really necessary - after all, you assumed that it was pretty far away, and you knew from experience how easy it was to get lost in these woods.

"Yeah, you're right." Doggo replied after thinking a moment. "No point in sending you all the way there when I can just take your soul right here."

She then flipped your body over and began hunting for the zipper of your pants as if it were a bone in a dog toy pile, but she was eventually able to find it and pull it down. She then took out your cock and began waving it back and forth, giving you one of the weirdest hand jobs you had ever received. Still, this seemed to get the job done of both showing her what your cock really looked like and making you fully hard.

Once you were at your peak length, Doggo finally stopped shaking it around and simply stared at it as she sat on your stomach.

"Oh… it's so twitchy…" she observed as she poked and prodded your dick with her calloused fingers. "I don't have to keep moving it myself or anything in order to see it… I love it!"

Doggo then moved her tight ass backwards onto your chest and bent down before extending her long, canine tongue to start lapping at your cock. At first she just started at the tip, delicately rubbing the edge of her tongue lightly along your crown to decide if she liked the taste. Encouraged by what her tongue told her, she began to lick more enthusiastically, rubbing her up and down the sides and coating every inch of it with her warm spit.

She then pulled back once more before lining your dick up with her mouth and plunging it all the way down her throat. You could feel her long tongue swirl around the base of your cock as her throat massaged the tip, and you could tell the way she moaned that she was enjoying every second of it. After about a minute or so of this, she finally popped your cock back out and allowed the both of you to catch your breath.

"Wow… even in my throat, your dick keeps moving… it sure is a squirrely one…" Doggo panted before giving your cock another lick. "Lucky for you… I sure do love squirrels!"

Doggo quickly returned to the blowjob with even more enthusiasm than before, licking your cock up and down before shoving it right back down her throat at regular intervals. She constantly kept you on your toes - metaphorically, of course - by constantly changing her techniques at a moment's notice, which kept your long pole twitching in anticipation for what she might do next.

Naturally, this kind of rigorous oral attack proved to be too much for you, and you could feel yourself start to cum only a little ways into the blowjob. When you finally did blow your load, Doggo had your cock firmly between her lips at the time, meaning that she promptly received a mouthful of your thick sperm as a result. Not that she seemed to mind, however, as she eagerly gulped down every drop like it was a bacon-flavored treat.

"Mmm… that tasted surprisingly good…" Doggo said in an oddly soft-sounding voice before a look of pure shock appeared on her face. "Hey, wait a minute! My voice! You spawn of a dam! Y-you cured my ruff throat! Do you have any idea how long I've been smoking dog treats to make my voice just the right level of menacing? Now no one in the Royal Guard will take me seriously anymore!"

Craning your neck up, you apologized for having such fantastic semen, which is something you honestly never thought you'd have to do.

"Whatever…" Doggo grumbled in reply. "I guess It's not really your fault, since I didn't give you much of a choice. Besides, I can get it back to normal in a decade or two with enough treats."

She then stood up and removed her oddly cheetah-like pants to reveal her already-dripping pussy and began to line herself up with you. You could tell that your cock was easy enough for her to see, since you could still feel it twitching from your previous orgasm, but she had to keep wiggling her hips in order to make sure her cunt was actually where she wanted it to be.

After a few failed attempts at sticking your dick inside her that involved either brushing up against her cunt lips or squeezing between her ass cheeks, she finally managed to spear yourself inside her. You could feel the warm walls of her cunt wrap lovingly around you as a look of ecstasy crossed her face and her dog ears began to twitch.

"Ah~ It feels like it's going crazy in there, too…" she panted as she sat there and simply enjoyed the sensations. "Throbbing against my walls and pushing up to my cervix… I can practically see it from here!"

Doggo then finally joined in on the moving as well, bouncing her hips up and down in your lap as you felt her pussy engulf your rod over and over again. Her cunt felt much warmer than Ice Cap's or Snowdrake's, and its walls seemed even more intent on milking as much of your cum out of you as they could.

"Yes… this feels so good!" Doggo moaned as she picked up the pace. "It doesn't quite make up for what you did to my voice… but it's close!"

Groaning, you asked her if it was good enough for her to consider letting you go, which elicited a loud laugh in response.

"As if!" she said, not slowing her hips in the slightest. "No baddie has ever escaped from me! Well, none of the ones that run away at least…"

Curious, you asked her what she was talking about.

"Nothing…" Doggo said with a plush. "Just… keep fucking me!"

The guard/dog then grabbed hold of your hands and moved them up under her shirt to her lean breasts to squeeze them, but your fingers quickly lost their grip and your arms slumped back down to your sides.

"Hey! Don't let go!" Doggo ordered in between thrusts of her powerful hips. "We were just getting started!"

She then brought your hands back up to her tits to grope them again, but your hands just ended up falling yet again.

"What gives? Why aren't your arms moving?!" she demanded, her frustration transferring to the erratic way the ground her hips.

You politely reminded her that she paralyzed you by grabbing onto your soul, so you couldn't even paw at her breasts if you wanted to.

"Oh, right…" she said in realization. "The one time I actually wanted you to move and you can't…"

Grumbling, Doggo tossed off her pink shirt and began twisting her nipples and massaging her breasts herself, all while still grinding her sopping cunt against your cock as hard as she could. But, every time she got really into playing with her breasts, her hips would slow down, and every time she tried to focus on fucking, her hands became less coordinated. Even though she was still having a good time, you could tell by the angry look on her face that she was growing very frustrated by this.

"Damn it!" she swore, giving up on her tits. "Don't just sit there! Play with my boobs! Finger my clit! Pet my stomach! Just do… something!"

You once again informed her that your hands were metaphorically tied - for the moment, at least.

"Fine!" Doggo grumbled in response as her ears lowered in disappointment. "Just sit back and let me do all the work, you ungrateful prick!"

Groaning as she increased the pace of her thrusts again, you asked her if you should really be thankful for being raped and murdered like this.

"Well, I know it sounds pretty harsh like that, but think of it this way…" she said, taking a moment to stop her thrusts and just let her cunt squeeze you. "This was bound to happen to you eventually in The Underground, and at least with me I got to make your last time memorable. After all… not every girl in The Underground has muscles like these..."

She then rubbed her hand across her glistening, tight abs squeezed her cunt even harder, as if demonstrating that she could squeeze your dick right off if she wanted to. Reluctantly, you had to agree with her on this point.

"And not every girl can move like I can…" Doggo said before resuming her thrusts, jackhammering herself onto your cock faster and harder than almost any monster you'd met thus far. Groaning once again, you admitted that movement was indeed Doggo's specialty.

"I'm glad you agree… it had to be this way…" Doggo moaned as she eased up on the thrusting a little. "Though, if I did have to rape someone, I do wish it felt just a _little_ bit better…"

Suddenly, you felt your balls begin to tighten once again, and you warned Doggo that you were probably about to cum.

"That's fine… it will all be over soon, then." she replied before grabbing onto her breasts once again. "Hopefully your soul won't stop beating so I can see it well enough to take it back to the capital…"

Grunting, you asked Doggo how she'd even make it there if she can't see the road or the signs leading there.

"Sh-shut up!" Doggo mumbled in reply as she picked up her pace even more. "I'll just get a seeing-eye friend to lead the way there or something…"

It wasn't long after Doggo filled that little plot hole that you began to fill her hole as well, pumping her full with as much cum as your tired balls could muster while her tail wagged happily in approval.

"Yes… good human! Nice human!" Doggo praised as she came as well and flooded your thighs with her juices. "Give me as much of your sweet treats as you can!"

You tried your best to reply, but found that you couldn't, as what was left of your energy began to leave and the world started to grow dark.

"Oh… I guess this is it then." you heard Doggo say above you. "See you later, human. Or not, since dead bodies tend not to move around that much…"

 **(Line break)**

 **Save Loaded**

 **(Line break)**

When you finally opened your eyes again you immediately saw Doggo's staring right back at you, and the urge to run once again overcame your mind. However, you were thankfully smart enough to realize that would have been pointless so you just kept standing there with her staring at you instead.

You didn't blink, you didn't breathe and, most importantly, you didn't move. Though, you guess that would have implied the previous statements as well, so perhaps that description was just needlessly long.

This continued for several minutes, like some kind of weird staring contest where the prize was your life, though you weren't sure if it counted since your opponent was practically blind. But, eventually, Doggo looked away and it appeared as if you had finally won.

"Eh, must have been the wind again." she muttered to herself as she went back to smoking her dog treat. "Stupid air… why can't fluids just learn to hold still for once?"

Seeing your chance to finally try and sneak away, you began to start tiptoeing quietly past her sentry station. However, on your way past, you couldn't help but stop and glance at her medium-sized bust and the fine outline in formed in her A-shirt. They were more than a little tempting to touch and, remember what had happened when she raped you, you figured that she might actually appreciate being groped.

So, throwing caution to the ever-moving wind, you slowly reached your hands out and grabbed hold of the guard's boobs, causing her to drop her dog treat and let out a gasp of surprise.

"I've been pet!" she shouted as she began running around the sentry station, taking you with her as you tried your best to maintain a hold on her tis. "Pet? Pot? Pat? Petted?"

Eventually, you managed to calm her down and apologized for sneaking up on her like that. You explained to her that doing that seemed like a pretty good idea at the time.

"Don't worry… I actually quite like being pet from time to time." she replied, surprisingly friendly. "I was just caught off guard is all… say, your motion blur looks familiar. You're a human, aren't you?"

You tentatively replied 'Yes' and asked her if that meant she was going to try and capture you.

"Maybe…" she replied with a glint her eye. "But… perhaps I can let you pass if you promise to do some community service."

Curious, you asked her exactly what that would entail.

"Oh, I'd say about twenty minutes or so of dog petting should make up for the crime of being human, don't you?" she asked. "Ah! I saw those lips move into a smile!"

Indeed they had, and you readily agreed to her terms, glad that things didn't turn violent like you thought they might. So, you climbed into the sentry booth and sat down onto the chair Doggo was sitting on before she promptly sat down on top of you and began wagging her tail in anticipation. She then took hold of your hands and moved them up to her breasts before turning back to you and saying huskily "Now… get petting."

Obeying the soldier girl's orders, you immediately commenced with a military-grade petting, rubbing her tits up and down as you pressed your fingers into every supple inch of them. This caused her to let out a short whine, but ultimately she didn't say anything and just kept letting you fondle her body.

You soon decided that her tits have had enough and your hands began moving southward. First you rubbed her hard stomach, which caused her to pant wildly in approval as one of her legs twitched. Then you moved your hand even further to her crotch, petting her tight pussy through her pants while she eagerly ground her hips back against you.

Her cheeks growing rosier by the second, Doggo turned back to try and say something to you, only to be instantly silenced by your lips. She quickly decided that whatever she was going to say wasn't that important and returned the kiss eagerly, her tongue intertwining with yours as her crotch gradually grew wetter under your intense petting. Finally, the kiss broke and the two of you gasped for breath, though that didn't stop either of you from playing with each other further down.

"Say… can I pet you now instead?" Doggo asked breathlessly.

You nodded vigorously enough that even she would understand what she meant before politely scooting her off your groin. You then undid and lowered your pants, revealing your already hard cock for her to see. Not that she saw it, at first.

"Well?" she asked. "Where's your bone? I don't see it anywhere."

You were bit offended at this at first, but then you remembered that whole 'movement' thing and obliged her by waving your cock back and forth in your seat.

"It's gorgeous…" Doggo said, eyes wide as she got down on her knees to begin licking it. But then you also happened to remember the _last_ time she gave you a blowjob and stopped her right at the last second.

"Oh, so you want to move onto the main event?" Doggo asked, glancing up at where she assumed your face was. "Fine with me, I suppose. You threw me a bone, so I might as well throw you one too."

Turning around, Doggo got onto all fours, pulled down her pants, and spread her pussy lips wide. All it took was a little movement of her eyebrows to let you know she was ready, and you quickly got up from your seat to position the tip of your cock between her waiting pussy lips.

You then thrust inside as gently, but firmly, as you could, causing her to yip in excitement as she felt her walls being parted. You made sure to reach around her and grab her tits well, playing with her nipples as you began to steadily thrust in and out of her.

The feeling of actually doing a dog doggystyle filled you with determination!... as well as a bit of shame for partaking in such a shameless pun. You honestly thought you were better than this…must be that lousy new writer…

You promptly pushed this from your mind, however, and focused back on fucking Doggo, who was excitedly thrusting her hips back into yours.

"Yes! Keep moving!" she begged, her movements slowly growing more erratic. "Faster, harder! Don't stop moving! Don't stop fucking me!"

Leaning down, you whispered into her ear that the only one who's not going to be moving is her after you finish fucking her silly.

"Ha!" she laughed as her pussy gave another powerful quake. "I'd like to see you try! I'm tougher than I look, which is saying something since I look pretty tough!"

You wholeheartedly agreed with this and began to pet her abs once again, which caused her tail to start wagging and brush against her stomach. Then, you leaned over to her ears again and whispered that, while she may be tough, you think you knew what her weak spot might be.

"O-oh yeah?" she panted back nervously. "And what would that be?"

Grinning, you took one of your hands off her stomach and reached behind one of her ears to scratch that spot that dogs always seemed to love when you pet them. This seemed to do the trick, as Doggo immediately began to go crazy with pleasure and started to thrust back against you even harder.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot!" she cried out as she tried to force your cock as deep inside her as she could. "Don't stop now! Keep rubbing it!"

You briefly wondered if she meant her g-spot, the spot on her stomach, the spot on her stomach, or all of the above before deciding that it probably didn't matter and just kept fucking her regardless. But, with her pussy milking you like it was, it wasn't that long before you found yourself cumming deep inside her, with her own orgasm following shortly afterwards. The two of you then finally stopped moving and simply basked in the afterglow… before collapsing right onto the ground.

Fumbling around the floor of the sentry station, Doggo was eventually able to find a dog treat and her lighter, which she promptly used to take a quick smoke.

"That's the stuff…" she sighed as she exhaled a puff of meat-flavored smoke. "You want one too?"

You shook your head firmly 'no' and explained that you quit kibble cold turkey a long time ago.

"Suit yourself." she replied as you both slipped your clothes back on.

Stepping back outside the sentry station, you told your new friend 'goodbye' and wished her luck with her guarding career.

"Thanks." she replied with a smile. "Good luck with whatever you're up to too. If it doesn't work out, and you ever need a place to _move_ into… my door is always open."

You politely thanked her for this offer before turning around and finally continuing down the path. Thinking back, even though she raped you, that probably wasn't the _worst_ encounter with a dog you've ever had. You remembered the time you met the dog that belonged to your first boyfriend's dad, and how she-

Your flashback was abruptly cut short by the feeling of your face suddenly meeting some cold, hard ice. Thankfully, none of your face stuck to it like it had with Sans's lamp, so you were able pry your head off the ice to get a good look at what you had tripped onto.

By the looks of things, you had accidentally wandered off the path onto a frozen lake, which the path you had been following looped around. You tried your best to stand back up so you could walk back to the path, but found that the surface of the lake was far too slick, so you ended up falling right back down onto your ass.

This process of you tried to stand up on the ice and falling straight back down continued for several minutes, creating a string of hilarious pitfalls that would surely win some kind of television contest for funny home videos if someone were video taping this in their home right now. Thankfully, you were completely alone without any homes or cameras anywhere nearby.

However, that status of being alone quickly changed as you heard someone walk over to you from the nearby frozen shore. Glancing over, you saw that it was none other than that Papyrus girl with her usual go-lucky grin plastered on her face and apparently completely unaware of the quagmire you currently found yourself in.

"Human! There you are!" she called out. "I was starting to grow worried that you dared not continue, and that all my puzzle preparation would have been for naught. May I ask as to what you are still doing here? And why have you so egregiously strayed from the official path?"

Taking a moment to lie there on the lake and nurse your bruises, you explained to the skeleton girl that you wandered onto the lake by accident, and now you were having trouble getting back off it.

"What?!" Papyrus gasped in shock. "You mean you don't have a pair of emergency ice skates on you to cross frozen bodies of water at any given moment, like a sensible person?"

You informed her that, not only was that true, but you didn't even know how to ice skate.

"Egads!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Never in all my life have I heard a story so grim and tragic… but fear not, human! For I have an emergancy emergancy pair of ice skates that you can borrow!"

She then proceeded to take out two pairs of ice skates, seemingly from nowhere, and toss one of the pairs towards you while she quickly donned the other.

"And, not only that!" she continued. "For I, The Great Papyrus, will teach you how to ice skate so you can better navigate Snowdin in the future!"

She then pulled you over to the icy shore of the lake, helped you into your new skates while safely stashing away your shoes somewhere, and helped you to your feet. Then, once you had reasonably balanced yourself, she pushed you back out onto the lake and followed closely behind to make sure you didn't fall.

"Now, the key to ice skating is all about keeping your balance without letting yourself go too stiff." Papyrus explained. "Relax too much or too little, and you'll probably end up losing a tooth… assuming humans have teeth like skeletons do."

You tried your best to follow her advice and asked her how you were doing.

"Good, but you're still a bit too stiff…" Papyrus responded. "Try loosening your spine a little… assuming humans have those too."

You did as you were told and found yourself relying less and less on Papyrus's help to remain upright.

"Now bend your knees a little and put your hands in your lap... " Papyrus instructed. "Excellent! Now, I'm going to let go now, so let's see what you can do!"

You felt her hands let go of you a second later, and you began to glide across the lake like a majestic eagle… whose breaks were cut. Unable to stop yourself, you ended up crashing right into a snowbank on the other side of the lake - where Sans was conspicuously waiting for you next to a nearby tree.

"Yes, very good human!" Papyrus praised from back on the lake. "It seems that you already know the most important rule of all: if you're going to crash, at least crash into something soft! Your ice skating skills now have the official Papyrus seal of approval, and you may now compete in any ice-based athletic competition of your choice."

"I guess that was pretty good for a _bare bones_ lesson on ice skating." Sans quipped from her tree.

"Augh!" Papyrus groaned as she went glided over to hand back your shoes. "Ignore her, human! I trust that you can use your new ice-traversing skills to overcoming any more obstacles you may come across between here and my first puzzle. See you up head… if you dare! Oh hohohoho!"

Papyrus then quickly ran off into the woods before just as quickly running back to say "Please dare. It's getting kind of boring standing out there in the snow, and you can only play tic-tac-toe in the snow by yourself before you start getting sick of it." The next time she left, however, she seemed to leave for good.

"Poor Paps… she's the only girl I know who feels sorry when she beats herself." Sans said to herself as you switched back to your regular shoes. "Anyways, thanks for hanging out with my sister again, I really appreciate it. In fact, I'll give you a little piece of advice as a reward."

Standing back up at last, you asked her what that advice would be.

"You see, my sister has a _very special_ attack." she began to explain. "If you end up fighting her, and she ends up attacking you with something blue, don't move and the attack won't hurt you. Piece of cake, right?"

You told her that you didn't think it would be that difficult considering how much time you had spent practicing not moving that day.

"Well, what do you know? I practice not moving all the time too." Sans said with a smile as she patted you on the back. "Keep that up, and I have a feeling that we are going to get along just fine."

 **(Line Break)**

 **No Mercy**

Mom was indeed very eager to meet your new slaves, and welcomed them into your harem with open arms. After giving them some usual motherly advice, like telling them to keep you safe and how your dick needed to be sucked at least four times per day, you all said your goodbyes and returned to the fork in the road you passed by earlier, with Slush and Frigid scouting from the sky and Royal Slut following dutifully behind you in case you needed to rape something at a moment's notice.

It wasn't long after returning to the road Papyrus had taken that your snow birds suddenly descended back to the ground with looks of worry on their faces. Curious, you asked if something was wrong.

"I'm afraid I've got some lame news, Master." Frigid replied. "There's a sentry station on the road up ahead, and I know for a fact that one of the Royal Guard's best soldiers is there guarding it."

"Yeah, it's completely _uncool_ up there, Master." Slush agreed, forcing you to deliver another painful smack to her exposed rear as punishment. This sent her into yet another fit of orgasms on the ground, so you turned to her friend get a better explanation on who was manning the station up head.

"Her name's Doggo, and her throwing knives can hit any target…" Frigid explained. "So long as it's moving, anyways."

Confused, you tilted your head and asked how a moving target could possibly be easier to hit than a still one.

"Well… you see, Master…" Slush groaned from the ground, her pussy still spraying juices everywhere. "Doggo… has this superpower… where she can only see moving things…"

"Yeah, and it's super annoying!" Royal Slut added. "Whenever I wanted to show her my ice dresses, I always had to keep moving, and who ever heard of walking to show off clothing? It's ridiculous!"

"I know it doesn't sound like a very… _super_ power, but believe me when I say she makes the most of it." Frigid continued. "It's just a shame someone as cool and unorthodogs as her had to be a cop…"

You asked if this meant that the only way to beat Doggo would be not to move.

"Yeah…" Slush agreed as she picked herself back up. "But how are we going to beat her if we're all _frozen_ in place?"

Slapping Slush to ground once again, you informed your slaves that you already had a plan and advised them to wait there while you took care of things. All three of them did as they were told - though, you doubted Slush could move even if she wanted to after that last spank - and you continued down the path on your own.

You soon came across the sentry station on the side of the road and cautiously glanced inside, where you found a fit woman with black hair, dog ears, medium-sized breasts underneath a pink wifebeater, a long white tail, combat boots, and yellow pants with black polka dots twirling a knife on one of her fingers while she leaned back in her chair. You made sure to direct your soul someplace out of sight before taking a step forward to try and get closer to the booth, crushing the snow beneath your feet in the process and causing Doggo to stop twirling her knife and her ears to suddenly perk up.

"Who's there?!" she barked out in a semi-gravelly voice. "Someone better not be moving out there… especially not any humans… or else, they're going to get the sharp end of this!"

She then glanced at the hand she was holding her weapon with and a look of panic suddenly rushed across her face.

"Ah! Where did my knife go!?" she cried out before rapidly waving her arm around. "Phew… thought I lost you there for a second, girl!"

This seemed to be enough to make her forget about hearing you sneaking towards her, and she leaned back in her chair and started playing with her knives once more. You couldn't help but feel your soul flutter a little bit at her enthusiasm for fine cutlery: clearly, this was a woman after your own heart. Or at least, she would be by the time you're done with her.

Seeing that she was sufficiently distracted, you once again snuck towards the front of her booth, taking extra care to stay quiet as you stepped inside. You then found one of Doggo's spare knives and picked it up off the wall before reaching into your pocket and taking out your cell phone.

Then, taking careful aim, you tossed your brick of a phone into the wall behind Doggo, which caused her to jump in surprise.

"What?! Who's there?!" she shouted. "What did I say about moving!?"

She then got up to turn around and find what exactly made that noise, at which point you took the opportunity to slice a hole right crotch of her pants and panties, leaving her pussy completely exposed.

"Ack!" Darn it, I cut my clothes again…" Doggo grumbled once she realized what had been cut. "That's the third time this month!"

She tried her best to hold her pants together to cover her crotch, but found that the hole was simply too big.

"Ugh, whatever!" she groaned, giving up. "I don't have time for this! Now, what was moving over there?"

You quietly followed behind Doggo as she went to examine the wall she heard your cell phone collide against. Once she found nothing but her familiar station wall awaiting her, she bent down to see if there was anything on the ground, raising her ass and exposing her cunt even more in the process.

Seizing your opportunity, you swiftly and silently unzipped your pants and brought out your hard cock before thrusting your hips forward and spearing yourself inside her in one fell swoop. She wasn't expecting your cock at all, so her pussy was more than a little dry, but it was still warm and tight, so you loved it all the same.

"What the-!?" Doggo gasped as she felt herself being violated. "I've been fucked!"

She then desperately tried to pull away from you while screeching things like "Frigged! Fragged! Buggered! Screwed!" but the angle at which you pressed down on her and her proximity to the wall made that impossible.

Eventually, she managed to calm down to turn around and try and get a good look at you, but you made sure to remain absolutely still so she wouldn't see anything.

"Who-who's there?" Doggo asked, her voice shaking. "Who's fucking me!?"

You had to resist the urge to smile and remained completely still, leaving your cock simply buried within Doggo's twitching snatch.

"I… I know you're there!" Doggo called out after a few moments. "I can feel you inside me… oh god, can I feel you! You're so big!"

You continued to do nothing, however, and simply stood there as you enjoyed the feeling of Doggo's pussy slowly growing wet around you.

"Don't… don't just stand there!" Doggo begged. "Do something! Move! Fuck me, rape me, do whatever you want! Just… do… _something!_ "

You did indeed do something: nothing, which wasn't any of the things she wanted you to do, but you didn't care. With your cock pressing so tightly against her cervix, she wasn't in any position to be making demands.

"Fine then…" Doggo said as she tried to get a grip on the wall in front of her. "If you aren't going to do something… then I will!"

She then determinedly tried to lift her ass once again to try and take her cunt off your cock and, to your surprise, she actually almost made it. But, right as you felt her cunt lips reach the crown of your dick, Doggo suddenly slipped and fell right back down. She groaned loudly in forced ecstasy as she felt her walls parted once again, impaling your cock just as deep inside her as it had been before.

"This… this isn't funny!" she shouted back at you. "When I get off this thing… I'm… going… to make you pay!"

Doggo once again made the valiant effort to lift herself off your prick and made it a little bit farther than she did last time before inevitably falling back down again. The feeling of your cock knocking against her womb caused her to reflexively become even wetter, and you could see her beginning to sweat.

"Doggone it…" she swore before starting her next attempt. "Your dick… is too… damn long!"

She then proceeded to keep on trying to lift herself off your cock in spite of the fact she already knew it was pointless, which you had to admit you admired a little. Still, all this really accomplished was raising her hips just so they could slam back down, fucking her onto your shaft without you having to move a muscle. As time passed, you could feel her pussy start to grow wetter and wetter, and her escape attempts growing shorter and shorter.

"Fuck… I can't believe… I'm letting myself get fucked… by something… that's not even moving!" Doggo panted. "This… is so… humiliating!"

But, even as she said this, you could tell that she was shifting from genuinely trying to escape to just thrusting her hips.

"Well… you might not be moving… but… your cock is so big… I don't really think it matters…" Doggo bashfully admitted as her tail began to wag against your stomach. "In fact… it makes me feel so good… I'm going mutts!"

You finally let yourself smile when you noticed she was putting much more of her energy thrusting down onto you than she was trying to pull up.

"You know what? You don't have to move if you don't want to… I don't mind… doing all the work!" Doggo panted as her thrusts grew more erratic. "After all… a knife as sharp as yours… deserves to be polished… and no one's better at polishing… than me!"

You couldn't help but feel your cock twitch a little a hearing that as you felt your cum begin to build within your balls.

"Ooooh, I felt that~" Doggo moaned as she kept fucking herself. "So you _can_ move! I'm glad... That I'm making you feel so good. It's the least I can do… to return the favor… after all!"

At this point, she began slamming her hips down against you so hard that her hard ass actually began to shake. She was definitely over the deep end now… all that there was left to do was officially claim her as yours.

"Go on… Master…" Doggo encouraged as she wiggled her hips side to side. "Cum inside me… give me… a whole litter of your puppies! I promise… to never take my eye off them… and to never rest… in serving you!"

Obliging her, you finally let yourself fire off inside her, filling her tight cunt with your sperm and knocking her up instantly and marking her as your brand new Watchdog. After letting her bask in her own orgasm for a few seconds, you let go of her at last and allowed her to flop onto the floor.

You then moved to pick up your phone and mused to yourself that perhaps you should call Mom to let her know about your latest conquest.

"Already done, Master!" a familiar voice suddenly said from your phone. "It looks like you somehow activated my speed dial, so I heard the whole thing! Great job, by the way! I didn't think I've ever been more proud of you!"

You blushed and told her that raping Doggo wasn't _that_ hard.

"No no, you definitely deserve credit for that one!" Mom insisted. "I don't know many people who could mind-fuck a woman without even moving!"

Hearing Mom compliment your sexual assualt skills so much filled you with determination and pride.

You promptly thanked Mom for the compliment and asked how your other slaves were doing.

"Oh, they're doing just fine!" Mom replied. "Carrot and her friends are keeping everyone well-fed and well-fucked, the Modsmals are all preparing new dances for you, Catty and Racks are both keeping an _eye_ out for any stragglers, and we're all eagerly awaiting the chance to see you again!"

You smiled and told her that they won't have to wait too long, and that you'd make sure your slaves had plenty of new friends when they finally did see you.

"I'm looking forward to it~" Mom replied cheerily. "Until then, Master… stay Frisky!"

You hung up and pocketed your phone just in time for your other slaves to arrive and admire your work.

"Oh man… you actually managed to add Doggo to your little 'harem' too?" Frigid asked. "Awesome! Fuck the police!"

"Literally…" Doggo panted from the floor. "Who's there?"

"Oh, just some other bitches your Master conquered before they met you." Royal Slut explained. "My name's Slut. Royal Slut, and while we may all be nothing compared to our Master, I am the lowest of the low, got it? That means no treating me nicely, no respecting my boundaries, and no acting like I'm a friend, got it?"

"Uh, okay… I think I do." Doggo replied as she struggled to stand back up.

"No, that was too respectful!" Slut whined in response. "You were just supposed to scoff, or something!"

You interrupted the girls and informed them that they could argue about their pointless existences later before ordering them to start following you again down the road. They all replied with a simultaneous and enthusiastic "Yes, Master!" before taking off after you, the ones who could fly in the sky and the ones who couldn't on the ground.

A little bit down the road, you encountered yet another obstacle, this time in the form of a large frozen lake that the nature trail seemed to loop around to the other side. You knew you could easily just walk around the lake, but you quickly decided that would be way too slow. After all, what are you, made of time? Actually, you kinda were, but even then you didn't have that kind of patience! You were a busy human, dammit! So you turned towards your slaves and demanded that they take you across.

"Right away, Master!" Watchdog dutifully replied as she affixed some knives to the bottom of her combat boots to form makeshift ice skates. The other slaves took out and put on their own ice skates as well - though, you had no idea where they might have been keeping them - and hopped onto the lake as you climbed across Watchdog's shoulders.

The ride across the ice was relatively peaceful, if a bit sickeningly saccharine, until about halfway across, at which point Royal Slut accidentally fell onto the ice and badly bruised one of her legs. Turning back, you reminded your slut not to damage your property without your permission like that.

"Yes, Master! Sorry, Master!"

 **(Line Break)**

 **A/N** Huh… I can't really think of what to say. Sans, do you have anything to say?

 **s/n** not at the moment, no.

 **A/N** Alright, what about you, Undyne?

 **U/N** Never give up on your dreams, for those dreams are the spear that will break the barrier!

 **A/N** I hope that's the case. What about you, Alphys?

 **a/N** Wh-Who, me?

 **A/N** Yeah, anything you want to tell the fans before we update again?

 **a/N** I… have fans… eep!

 **U/N** Author, you've made Alphys feel shy for the last time!

 **A/N:** But I only did it once!

 **U/N** Once is long enough!

*Stabbity noises*

 **Save Loaded**

 **A/N** … Yeah, I'll just keep this short. See you later, everybody!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N about why I'm not updating that much at the bottom.**

 **Pacifist**

You patiently waited for Sans to quit patting you on the back already, but found that she just wouldn't stop. Instead, her bony hand just kept on patting, making you wonder if this was what it was like to be a dog. Not that it felt bad, though - it was actually kind of nice, but you had places to be and couldn't be her personal palm cozy all day long. But you also realized that it would probably be best if you asked her what Papyrus's next puzzle was before you left, so you turned to ask her - only to find that she was nowhere to be found.

A shiver that was entirely unrelated to the cold shot down your spine before you nervously began to change out of your new ice skates back into your normal shoes. While tying your shoe laces, you idly wondered if Sans was able to disappear because she was related to Napstablook somehow. Ghosts and skeletons are both sides of the same coin, after all. Then you wondered if perhaps you were technically a ghost since you died so many times - though, since you came back you'd probably be closer to a zombie.

By the time you were finally done musing about mythical nomenclature, you glanced down at your feet to see that you accidentally super-tied your shoes, creating knots that were so tight that only Napoleon would be able to untie them. You hoped that you'd be able to get home before that became too big of an issue and took off down the forest path once again.

You soon found yourself at the entrance of a large, open clearing with the continuation of the path on the opposite side - right behind Sans and Papyrus, who seemed to be a bit too busy arguing with each other at the moment to notice your arrival.

"Sans, we need to talk about your job performance." you heard Papyrus say disappointedly to her sister.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sans asked, oblivious. "Got some suggestions for a new act?"

"Not _that_ job performance!" shouted Papyrus. "I'm talking about your job as a royal guard, and how you consistently slack off! You need to cut it out!"

"Oh? So you want me to cut my own slack?" Sans asked in reply. "Now that's an order I can get behind."

"Augh, that's not what I-" Papyrus grumbled as she stomped her foot until she suddenly noticed you standing there.

"Oho! So, you've finally arrived, human! I hope you're prepared to face the first of my pleasurable puzzles!"

Glancing around the empty clearing, you kindly asked Papyrus where her puzzle was so you could properly face it.

"Oho! But that's just it, human!" Papyrus replied smugly. "This puzzle is invisible, so it canot be properly faced! Well, actually… I guess you are technically are facing it right now, but that's mostly just because it's blocking the only path forward."

Confused, you asked what the puzzle does.

"Oh, right! Silly me!" Papyrus said as she slapped herself in the forehead. "I was so busy basking in my own brilliance that I almost forgot to explain it!"

She then pulled a large, grey orb out of nowhere and held it up for you to see.

"You see - or rather, what you _don't_ see - is that there is a large, invisible maze in the clearing in front of us. If you so much as touch any of the walls, then this orb will send a shock of pleasure into your body so strong that you will practically orgasm on the spot, leaving you completely helpless and available for capture! Sound like fun?"

You almost said something before Papyrus cut you off with "Because, the amount of fun you will be having will be quite high - but only for the split second before we capture you!" She then thought for a moment before adding "Well, unless you're multiorgasmic or something, I don't know".

You informed her that it shouldn't be a problem.

"Okay, you can go ahead now!" Papyrus announced as she waited intently for you to take your first step.

You nervously stuck your foot forward into the clearing, but it didn't make it far before you were suddenly distracted by a loud and lewd moan from the other side. Glancing back towards Papyrus, you saw her desperately grasping her crotch as a copious amount of juices dripped down her thighs. Confused, you took a step back and asked what was wrong.

"I… I don't know!" Papyrus groaned back as she reflexively rubbed her groin through her metal bikini. You could tell by the look on her face that she was at least trying to stop masturbating, but she simply couldn't withstand the pleasure and ended up with both her hands inside her panties. Within less than a minute, she was lying on the ground moaning wildly until she finally and explosively came.

"Sans… what… what just happened?" Papyrus panted as her sister stood idly by. "Why didn't the orb affect them?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the human actually needs to be holding the orb to work." Sans pointed out.

"Oh, right." Papyrus said as she stood back up. "I knew that."

She then made her way towards the clearing on her incredibly shaky legs and began making her way through the maze. A _maze_ ingly, she managed to navigate her way to the other side as easily as one would a visible maze. Well, actually, that's a bit inaccuate since a visible maze would still be pretty hard to navigate. It was more like a maze made out of… glass, where you could see where you were going and the walls at the exact same time.

"Here you are, human!" Papyrus said as she plopped the sphere right on top of your head. Thankfully, you were two time sphere-balancing champion back in middle school so you managed to keep on top of you just fine - though, you weren't quite sure if you wanted to.

Papyrus then ran her way back to Sans through the maze and you noticed that she left a visible trail of footprints through the snow as she walked. So, when Papyrus motioned for you to try and go through the maze again, you simply followed the path she left behind and soon found yourself on the other side no worse for wear.

"Incredible!" Papyrus gasped as you emerged from the maze. "You magnificent marmoset! You solved it so easily! Too easily…"

While Papyrus idly wondered how you made it through the maze, you did some idle wondering of your own - mainly, what in the world they put in a sphere to make people orgasm so quickly.

"However!" Papyrus shouted, interrupting your pointless thoughts. "This next puzzle will not be so easy. It was designed by my sister, Sans! Assuming that she _worked hard_ on it, you are sure to be confounded!"

"Don't worry, sis, I've got you covered." said Sans.

"Very well then!" Papyrus announced with a smile. "See you up ahead, human… if you double dare! Oh hohohoho!"

Naturally, the skeleton girl football player's femur and split shortly thereafter. You then gave the orb that was resting on your head one last look before tossing it to the side like it was a yellow snowball.

"Hey, kid." Sans said as she slowly walked over to you. "Thanks for playing along with all this still. My sister seems like she's having a lot of fun."

You told her that it was no problem - literally in this case since Papyrus accidentally gave away the answer to her puzzle.

"Yeah, she does that sometimes." Sans replied. "But don't hold it against her. She's still learning."

Curious, you asked Sans how long Papyrus had been trying to become a royal guard.

"A couple centuries." Sans answered. "I still think she has a shot, though. After all, what she lacks in the skull-area, she makes up for in…"

Determination?

"No, perseverance." Sans clarified. "What made you think I was going to say that?"

You told her that it was no reason at all before asking if she'd be kind enough to tell her what the solution to her puzzle was.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Sans asked playfully. "Don't worry, though, I promise that it's fair, unlike that last one."

You let out a short, dissapointed sigh before taking off down the trail, once again following Papyrus's fresh footprints in the snow.

A few minutes later and your walk was interrupted once again by a sigh that was so loud, deep, and sorrowful that they actually blew your signing skills right out of the frozen water. Curious, you decided that you might as well check it out - though, you had a sinking feeling that this would probably end up leading to another rape.

Wandering through the forest, you soon spotted a woman in the distance with snow white skin, white hair, white blouse, and white, well, everything except for the black, coal-like buttons on her chest. As you got closer though, her monochrome pallet made a lot more sense as you realized she was made entirely out of snow - including her buttons, which were actually just snowballs painted black.

Her eyes seemed fixated on the ground, however, so she didn't seem to notice you as you walked up her. When you finally asked her if there was something wrong, she was taken completely by surprise.

"Oh, sorry!" she quickly apologized. "I didn't see you there! You didn't hear me sighing out there, did you?"

You nodded.

"Sorry about that!" she apologized again. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine as I am!"

You asked her if she was sure about that.

"Well, it's just… I've been getting a bit of 'cabin fever' lately." she explained. "Not literally, obviously, as I wouldn't be standing here if I actually had a fever."

You asked her what exactly she meant.

"Well, as lovely as this little patch of the woods is, I've been wanting to explore a bit more… but, you're obviously not going to be hiking anywhere if you don't have any legs." the snow woman exposited. "Though, I guess it's for the best. Even if I did manage to figure out a way to move, I'd still be trapped here in The Underground, which I hear isn't all that big. I'd run out of places to explore in no time at all."

Remembering your quest to get back home, you told her that you planned on going back up to the surface yourself relatively soon.

"Really?" she asked before she suddenly noticed your soul floating next to you. "Oh my goodness! You're a human! You… you really have a chance at getting out of here! Please, take me with you!"

You informed her that, as much as you'd love to help, she'd probably melt as soon as they went somewhere that was warmer than an ice caddy.

"Yeah, that's true…" she said sadly. "But, maybe I don't have to all go with you. Maybe you can just take part of me, and that part can go out and see the world!"

You shivered a little and asked if that meant taking one of her eyeballs with you or something.

"No, nothing like that!" she laughed. "Just take a step closer, and I'll show you what I mean."

You nervously did as she asked and she suddenly grabbed you by the shirt. Before you could react, she brought your mouth over to hers and she began to kiss you. You were more than a little bit surprised at first, but you soon closed your eyes and began melting into the kiss while the snow woman… _melted_ into the kiss.

Opening your eyes once again, you saw that the snow woman's face was actually melting and filling your mouth with water, causing you to drink her body in the process. Thankfully, she pulled away before things got too disturbing and you were able to catch your breath. As the kiss finally broke, you noticed that you didn't feel quite as cold anymore. No, that wasn't accurate… it was still cold, but it didn't seem to hurt or bother you anymore.

"There… now part of me will always be with you." she said happily. "Good luck on getting out of here, human. At the very least, try to die somewhere interesting, okay?"

You promised that at least one of those things would happen before drying your mouth off and heading back to the main path.

Not long after returning to the path, however, you were halted by a very strange sound - sniffing. Following the sound, you soon found another dog girl walking along the path, her nose held close to the ground. The pointy ears that stuck out the top of her head reminded you a bit of Doggo's though her fur/hair was completely white rather than black and white. She was also much shorter than Doggo, though still taller than you, and was wearing what looked to be a proper suit of metal armor. In her left hand she was holding a rather ridiculously oversized shield, and in her right she had a sword that looked like it was at least as tall as she was.

Eventually she seemed to catch a whiff of your scent and made her way over towards you. She quickly began sniffing all over your body - your face, your arms, your legs, and one painfully long sniff of your rear. Deciding that you needed something to end the awkwardness, you asked her if there was something you could help her with.

"Yes, actually, you can!" she replied as she finally took her face out of your butt. "I'm Lesser Dog, and I would absolutely love it if you gave me that soul of yours!"

You laughed nervously and told her that you were rather attached to it. Not literally, obviously, but it's still a good chunk of you who you are.

"Really? Are you sure?" Lesser asked. "Because I would absolutely hate to have to hurt that beautiful body of yours by taking your soul by force."

You shielded your soul in your hands and asked what exactly she planned on doing with your body after you were gone.

"Oooh, I can see it now!" she replied excitedly. "Your frozen corpse is going to be the most amazing ice sculpture!"

You stepped back and asked if she was actually serious about that.

"Of course I am!" she responded. "I am always serious about art! Up until now, I've only been able to make sculptures out of snow and ice! But, if I kill you, then I'll finally be able to make one out of human ice! Maybe I'll turn you into a table, or some kind of Ottoman…"

You pointed out that, while a good chunk of your body _was_ water, you were also made out of meat and bones, which aren't nearly as good a sculpture material as ice was.

"'Meet'? What's that?" Lesser asked curiously.

You explained to her that meat is like a squishy sponge that helps humans move and to calisthenics.

"Really? That sounds awesome!" she said as her head perked up. "Can I have some 'meet' too?"

You laughed and said that she'd have to take it from your dead body - literally, in this case.

"Okay then!" Leser replied before taking a swing at your soul with her overlong sword. Fortunately for your hands but unfortunately for you, it managed to slip right between the gap in your fingers and hit your heart directly, sending a spike of pain through your whole body and causing you to collapse right onto the ground.

"Wow, that was even easier than art school was!" Lesser Dog said in amazement. "Now then, let's get down to business putting that soul of yours into better paws!"

You managed to gather enough strength to ask her if there was any way to talk her out of this.

"And compromise my artistic vision?" she asked back. "I think not!"

She then put down her sword and shield onto the snow and began undoing your pants before sitting down onto your chest and snaking your cock out of your underwear.

"Oh my!" she said as she felt your dick twitch in her hands. "So, this is a human's penis. Is this mad out of 'meet' too?"

You groaned out a faint 'yes' and explained that it was probably the meatiest part of your body, though it was a bit hard to talk when you were being crushed by the weight of her heavy armor.

Intrigued, Lesser Dog extended her long tongue from her mouth and gave your dick a tentative lick.

"Ooooh, such an intoxicating flavor~" she swooned instantly. "I think I want to try it some more!"

She then shoved your entire length down her throat, pressing hard against her tonsils and lathering you with her tongue. You couldn't help but groan out as you felt yourself bottom out in her mouth over and over again, her throat lovingly massaging your prick the entire time.

"Wow, you taste sooo good!" she moaned as she took her mouth off your dick for a few moments. "It's such a shame that this 'meet' stuff isn't food!"

You had to resist the urge her spelling since it would be futile in a verbal conversation, so you simply said instead that some people actually do eat meat regularly in the surface world.

"Really?" Lesser asked in amazement. "Did you eat meet too? I bet it must have been great!"

You told her that you were actually a vegan, so you didn't eat any meat.

"Seriously?" she replied as she gave your cock a few more licks. "I don't know about you, but I would eat meet every day if I could!"

You said that you couldn't blame her for that, since she was a dog. Hell, it was pretty hard for you giving up real bacon, so you understood the appeal.

"Bacon?" she asked, her eyes going wide. "I don't even know what that is… and yet… I want it!"

She then shoved your cock back down her throat, sucking you with even more enthusiasm as before. You could feel her tongue circle wildly around your base while her throat squeezed tightly around your glans. Even though this was probably her first blowjob, she was definitely eating your dick like a pro, and it didn't take her long for you feel your balls begin to tighten.

You groaned and let Lesser know that you were going to start squirting soon, but she didn't seem to know what you meant.

"Oh, right!" she said in realization. "Undyne told me about that! I was kinda drawing in my sketchbook at the time, though… so, uh, could you tell me exactly what's going to happen?"

You informed her that you were about to spray something white and slimy out of your dick, kind of like a thick grease.

"That sounds even tastier!" she said excitedly as she took hold of your cock yet again. "Gimmie!"

With that, she began bobbing her head up and down your shaft like a dog waiting for a treat - which she technically was. Her throat visciously milked your shaft for everything it was worth, trying desperately to squeeze your sperm out of your balls and into her waiting stomach.

You tried your best to warn her that, after spending so much time in The Underground eating monster food, your orgasms tended to be a bit overwhelming, but that did nothing to deter her rapid face-fucking. In fact, given how the way her tail wagged eagerly in your face, she practically seemed to look forward to the idea of you firing a load right down her throat.

You finally let yourself go a few seconds later, and you could feel your balls begin to empty into her mouth. Her cheeks swelled to obscene proportions for a few moments before she ultimately couldn't take it anymore and took her mouth off, getting some of your sperm on her face in the process. She did her best not to spit any of your delicious goo out, however, and managed to swallow as much of it down as she could.

"Wow…" Lesser coughed as she examined some cum on her hand. "This stuff has such a unique color and texture to it… and it tastes great to boot! It's too bad that I have to kill you, or otherwise I'd fill up an entire paint can full of this stuff!"

You reminded her that it still wasn't too late to let you go and save the murdering for the next unfortunate human who came along.

"Sorry, kid, but my paws are tied." she replied. "After all, when a dog is ordered to fetch a stick, they always get it!"

The then finally got off your chest and removed the bottom of her armor before lining her pussy up with your shaft and impaling herself down on it.

"Th-there!" she groaned as she tongue rolled out of her mouth. "Stick fetched! Now to bring it on home!"

She began to bounce herself up and down as soon as she could, her cunt squeezing your cock like a vice with every thrust. You knew that there was probably no chance at escaping at this point, so you just lay back and enjoyed the feeling of the bitch's body wrapping itself around your shaft.

"Bow wow!" she moaned between thrusts. "Your stick sure is hitting all the right spots! I haven't had sex like this… in a long time!"

You guessed that she usually did it doggy style.

"Yes, I do actually!" she replied, rubbing her clit. "How did you know?"

You told her that it was just a lucky guess.

"No… I think I get what you're saying!" Lesser said, suddenly thrusting even harder. "I'm an _artist!_ My life can't be stale and predictable, even in the bedroom! Or in the middle of the road, in this case… either way, I should spice things up a little!"

She then turned around with your shaft still inside her and placed her hands and knees on the ground before resuming her thrusts. This new angle felt more than a little bit strange around your cock, but it still felt very good while giving you a nice view of Lesser's shaking ass to boot.

"How's this for original, huh?" Lesser asked, her pussy squirming around you. "I bet you haven't fucked a girl like this before!"

You admitted that, as far as you could remember, this was the first time you fucked someone like this.

"Yes!" Lesser groaned, satisfied. "The girls back at my dorm would all be so proud!"

Her thrusts grew even stronger and well paced after that, as if trying to prove to your cock that she had the best pussy you were ever going to have - and, you had to admit that she was doing a pretty good job convincing you so far.

"Maybe… maybe I should keep coming up with sex positions… and illustrate them into a book..." Lesser moaned as she kept slamming her ass down against you. "I can call it… The Kamapoochra! It'll be a hit, especially once we get back on the surface!"

You told her that she might run into some copyright issues, but that she should totally go for it.

"Really?" she asked, her cunt spasming. "You think I can come up with enough positions to fill a whole book?"

You encouraged your rapist by saying that she could do anything if she put her mind to it, all the while you felt her pussy heat up and grow wetter and wetter.

"Wow, thanks!" she said, her tail wagging more. "You're the best! If I didn't have my duties as a royal guard, you would have made the perfect muse!"

You groaned lightly in response, unable to form a proper sentence at the moment as you were too focused on her tight snatch milking your cock.

"To be honest, I never really wanted to be a soldier… but, sadly, people didn't seem to see the brilliance of making sculptures of girls with really long necks." she told you while keeping her brisk pace. "Such plebs… it's obviously a metaphor for communism!"

You let out another short groan as she ground her hips from side to side, making your cock twitch as it pressed up against her walls.

"But, thanks to you, I finally have some hope again!" she panted, her breathing growing ragged. "With your soul, we can get back to the surface world, and I will have a whole new audience that will appreciate my works! Not to mention, all those lovely cocks and pussies up there that I will be able to fuck!"

She slammed down her hips extra hard at that thought.

"So, once again, I am super sorry about this… but it has to be done!" Lesser moaned.

You told her that it was no big deal, which was true since you were just going to reset right after this.

"Gee, I never knew rape victims could be so… cooperative!" Lesser said, her clit bumping against your groin. "It feels kinda weird, actually…"

Your cock suddenly gave a large lurch inside her pussy as you felt your orgasm start to approach.

"Oh my!" Lesser Dog gasped. "I felt _that_ too! You're going to cum again soon, huh?"

You told her that your wagging tail didn't lie.

"Good!" she replied. "I can't wait to use your body in my first sculpture on the surface! So come on, human! Let yourself go and spray your 'meet' deep inside me! I promise, it will feel better than reading the best written book, or looking at the most well-drawn painting! Don't think of this as an end, because I promise you, you are going to live on in my art forever!"

You tried your best to hold off a little while longer, but you soon felt your sperm hurdling past the flood gates and into Lesser Dog's waiting cunt. You both cried out as you both came at the same time, though her moans sounded muffled as the whole world started to go black. With nothing left to lose, you shouted that 'meat' was spelled with an 'a' right before you died.

 **(Line break)**

 **Save Loaded**

 **(Line break)**

The next thing you knew and you were standing back on the nature trail with Lesser Dog sniffing nearby. You hoped desperately that she wouldn't do the awkward but sniff thing again.

"Sniiiiiif!"

Nevermind.

"Say, you smell awfully familiar." Lesser Dog said as she removed her face from your rear. "Have we met before?"

Lesser stumbled a little with her massive sword and shield as she walked back in front of you, at which point she noticed your soul and you realized it was now too late to hide it.

"No, that can't be… you're a human!" she pointed out. "If I'd met a human before, I'm sure I'd remember it!"

Quickly thinking of an excuse, you told her that you were actually just doing a performance piece as a human, and that the little floating heart actually represented the delicate and dangerous world of social interactions.

"Nice try, human, but I already fell for that trick once!" she said as she raised her sword. "Though, it does sound like an interesting idea…"

You tried to sneak off while she was busy contemplating the symbolic and thematic implications of a heart when her sword suddenly came down in front of you and blocked your path.

"Regardless, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now, human." she explained sorrowfully. "So sorry… but don't worry, I promise to sculpt the the 'meat' you leave behind into something beautiful!"

Well, at least she spelled it right this time.

You mind began to race as you tried to think of a way out of this. Perhaps you could diffuse the situation by telling her that her art was still valuable even if other don't see it that way, or by helping her overcome some deep-seated insecurity and becoming her friend that way.

You promptly decided that would be too much work, though, and just ended up petting her on the head like you did with Doggo earlier.

Lesser Dog froze up the instant your hand touched the top of her head, and her eyes went disconcertingly wide. You stared awkwardly at her like this for a few moments before finally moving your hand side to side in a petting-like motion. This caused her to instantly drop her sword and shield as she eagerly pushed her head into your hand.

"Oh yes, keep going!" she begged as her right leg bounced up and down.

Welp, that was even easier than you expected.

Eventually, Lesser Dog couldn't keep herself standing and fell onto the ground, though you made sure to follow her down there to keep up your petting assault. You ended up petting her stomach while you were down there too and, while that didn't seem to do much through her heavy armor, she seemed to at least appreciate the thought.

"So good…" Lesser panted as you finally let up. "Thanks for that, human… what were we talking about again?"

You told her that she was just about to let you pass for being such a kind and awesome person.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" she replied. "Sorry for holding you up! Go right ahead!"

You smiled and took off back down the path only to suddenly feel something grasp your right hand only a few steps away. Glancing back, you saw Lesser Dog standing there behind you.

"Uh, actually… you can keep petting me if you want…" she said bashfully.

You paused for a moment before giving in and petting her soft, lowered head some more. After all, what's the worst that could happen? It was just innocent petting.

"Oh yes, get right behind the ear!" she panted. "Do you think you could get my back too? If you don't mind, that is."

In response, you took your spare hand and started rubbing it up and down her spine through her armor, bringing her body closer to yours in the process. This made things feel a bit like cuddling, especially since you kept brushing against her bra straps, but you knew there was no need to sexualize any of this. This was all still perfectly innocent.

"Mmm… good job…" Lesser moaned. "Now then… do you think you could do my belly again, but this time more… directly?"

She then turned around and pressed her back up against you before shoving your hands under her armor to her soft stomach.

"Alright then… get petting~" she told you.

You pretended not to have heard that tilde and got to petting her like she asked. As you rubbed your hands all along her soft belly, Lesser Dog spent her time rubbing her body back against you, 'petting' your boner in the process. You weren't sure if she noticed, though, since she seemed far too enraptured in your hands to pay attention.

Pushing that from her mind, however, you pressed your fingers into the dog girl's navel and felt around inside, causing her to pant heavily and hang her tongue out of her mouth to cool off.

"Not… not that I'm complaining or anything… but do you think you could move your hands a little… lower?" Lesser suggested.

You did as she asked and moved your hands to her lower abs and she began grinding back against you even harder.

"Lower! Even lower!" she begged.

You soon found your hands in her pants and your fingers rubbing inside her panties.

"Yes, perfect!" she moaned even louder. "Right there!"

You continued pet-, oh, who were you kidding: you were giving this girl a handjob right through her armor while she grinded against your meet.

Er, meat.

You soon decided to take this to its logical conclusion and began 'petting' inside of her cunt with your fingers, causing her to pant even harder and wag her tail against your crotch.

"Yes! So good!" she moaned lewdly. "I love it when people pet me there!"

You asked her if she meant her g-spot right as you pressed up against it.

"Yes, that spot's the best!" she groaned. "I love petting it so much that sometimes… I pet myself!"

You laughed and called her a naughty little doggy - after all, who ever heard of a dog petting herself?

"I know, right?" she groaned back. "But I just can't help myself sometimes! It helps keep my creative juices… flowing!"

You decided to hold back a pun about juices and flowing and instead just asked what she meant.

"It's just… sometimes, when I need some inspiration for my next piece… I just play with Spot or my little 'doggy treat', and new ideas just start… popping into my head!" she explained as her pussy drenched your fingers. "Like, just the other day I was petting myself, and I came up with this awesome idea to make a giraffe out of hair combs!"

You said that sounded pretty impressive and that she should show it to you sometime.

"Really? Thanks!" she replied, her cunt squeezing your hand. "I'll definitely give you a look if you ever make it to Snowdin!"

By now her panties were completely soaked and her body was trembling in your arms. Seeing this as an opportunity, you thrust your fingers even faster inside her, causing her to whine happily in response. Given how she moved her hips back against you, you guessed that this was probably the heaviest petting she ever received. Keeping one hand in her pussy, you moved your other back up to her belly and began rubbing it again and, shockingly she reacted almost as errotically as when you brushed against her clit.

As her body kept writhing in your grip, you moved your mouth up to her ear and told her that the truth was that sometimes you pet yourself too.

"Really?" she asked, her hips still swaying. "Do you do it often?"

You told her that you do it all the time, though it's been less necessary in The Underground since there have been plenty of others around to do it for you.

"Yeah, as much as I love petting myself, nothing beats a new hand…" she agreed, her breathing growing heavy. "I should return the favor then and pet you…"

You informed her that she already was.

"Really? How so?" she asked in confusion before you pointed out her ass was still rhythmically rubbing against your erection. "Woah! Petting… without using your hands? I can't believe I never thought of this before!"

She quickly began rubbing her rear against you even faster, grinding her clit against your fingers in the process.

"This will revolutionize dog culture as we know it!" she declared, growing hornier by the second. "I-I should commemorate this moment in my next ice sculpture… I'll... I'll shape it like a butt and name it after you! How does that sound?"

You giggled lightly and said that it sounded like a great idea, all the while you felt her firm ass continue to squeeze around your length. At this point, you were practically hotdogging the hot dog, and all the stimulation was starting to add up. With a moan, you told her that you were getting close to cumming.

"Me… me too!" she moaned in reply. "Just… keep petting me, okay! Don't stop now!"

You could feel her pussy squeeze and pulse around your fingers as her orgasm washed over her and her whole body trembled. The vibrations ended up sending you over the edge as well, causing you to spray your load all over the inside of your pants and practically flooding them in the process.

"Wow… you sure are good with your hands…" Lesser Dog panted. "If you see any of the other dog guards around, be sure to pet them too, okay?"

You panted as well and told her that you'd definitely do it, but only if they wanted to.

"Don't worry, they well!" Lesser giggled as she moved her armor back into place. "See you around, human!"

You waved Lesser Dog goodbye as she left the path, but then you noticed that your pants felt very cold… and even more uncomfortable. Glancing down, you noticed the massive wet spot on your pants and you realized that maybe avoiding direct sex might not have been the best idea, especially since you had nothing to change into.

Now you were stuck with what might have been the single hardest choice of your entire journey - the choice of walking home with wet pants, or no pants at all.

 **(Line break)**

 **No Mercy**

Your sledless sled dog (or 'dog' for short) carefully let you off her back as soon as you arrived at the other side of the lake, with your other girls still a little ways behind.

"Thank you for letting me service you, Master." Watchdog said as she gave you a long and respectful bow.

You smiled at being praised for using her and pet her lightly on the head as a reward. The other slaves arrived back on land a few seconds later, with Royal Slut being dead last.

"S-sorry I took so long, Master." she promptly apologized. "I didn't plan on-"

You cut the whore off with a quick slap to the face before telling her that you're the only one who's allowed to hurt her.

"Yes, Master." she said, a few tears in her eyes. "Of course, Master. I don't know what I was thinking… I really am lower than dirt…"

"Yeah!" agreed Slush. "Just because you're lowest of the low doesn't mean you can't have some standards!"

"Yeah, that was totally lame." said Frigid.

But, right before she started feeling too sorry for herself, you suddenly leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. After spending a few moments dominating her mouth with your tongue, you pulled away and told her that it was okay because she'd always belong to you.

"Th-thank you, Master!" she stuttered, her eyes growing wide. "I promise I won't disappoint you again… unless you want me to…"

You playfully slapped her rear in response and turned around to continue down the path. You figured that it was a good idea to keep your girls guessing as to what you'd do to them next, and to mix the love in with the abuse to keep them on their toes. After all, you can't let your harem think that you were starting to get boring - that would just be a could hear your slaves fall in line behind you shortly thereafter and you all continued down the road towards your next conquest.

That was, until you suddenly heard Watchdog shout "Halt!" behind you and you all came to an abrupt stop.

"Er, if you don't mind, Master…" Watchdog quickly added.

Turning around slowly, you asked your newest slave to start explaining her ass before her ass started getting red.

"S-sorry, Master, but I've been counting our steps ever since we left the lake, and I just realized that Papyrus set up one of her puzzles up ahead, so you might want to look out for it." she explained nervously.

You admitted that you were a bit curious about the puzzle and asked what it was.

"Uh, to be honest, I don't really know." she replied. "Papyrus is pretty annoying and she's not even a real royal guard yet, so I tried to avoid her as much as possible. But, if you want to have her, Master, I can go bring her to your right now if you want! Girls like me are experts at fetching bones, after all!"

You told her that wouldn't be necessary since you wanted to play with Papyrus a bit longer before breaking her.

"Oh, I think I get it!" Slush said in realization. "She's like fresh now that you want to trample all over, isn't she?"

You nodded and said that they all knew from experience how good you were at plowing snow.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" exclaimed Royal Slut. "I can still feel your cock melting my insides as we speak… I can't wait to see you take her!"

"Yeah, well, I hope she puts up a decent fight at least." said Frigid. "Nothing is worse than a girl who just lets the huMAN walk all over her without at least forming a picket line or something."

You informed her that you liked those kinds of girls just fine too, but you prefered to have a little variety in your sex toys. Like a fruit basket, or an indecisive dentist's tool rack. You then instructed your slaves to lay low for a little bit while you checked out the puzzle. You didn't want everyone to know about your growing army just yet, after all.

"Yes, Master!" they all said obediently as you left them behind.

A little further down the road you found yourself at the edge of a large, empty clearing, where Sans and Papyrus were standing on the other side talking to each other.

"Hmm… the human sure is taking a while…" mused Papyrus. "I wonder what's taking them so long."

"Maybe they're taking a nap?" suggested Sans. "They do seem like the kind of person who sleeps around a lot."

"Bah! Not more of your 'sleeping' nonsense!" Papyrus replied angrily. "All that time you spend in your bed at night is just an extended break, and you know it! Real royal guards need to be alert twenty-four seven!"

"Well, what else are beds supposed to be for besides sleeping?" asked Sans.

"Well, for eating cookies, making car noises, and hiding from demons in your closet, obviously!" Papyrus scoffed. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I have to explain everything to you."

"Sorry, Paps." Sans apologized. "I guess I can be a bit too _marrow_ minded at times."

Papyrus promptly slapped herself in the face at this pun before she finally glanced over and noticed you were there.

"Oh ho! So, the human whose name begins with a 'K' and a 'T' finally arrives!" declared Papyrus. "I sure hope you're prepared to face my first real puzzle! Behold!"

You beheld exactly jack and squat in the clearing, minus both the jack and the squat.

"Now, I know this may not look like much… but that's exactly the point!" Papyrus shouted. "For you see, this is my invisible maze of obscene pleas- er… wait, what are you doing?"

Having grown bored of Papyrus's explanation, you decided to setp into the clearing to experience the 'puzzle' yourself.

"H-hey, wait a minute!" Papyrus called out. "I wasn't done explaining it yet! I haven't even turned on the pleasure sphere!"

Walking around the clearing, you found no maze, invisible or otherwise, so you just walked over to Papyrus completely unopposed.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to get through a maze… walk through it…" Papyrus sighed. "Well, at least I get to have another clue to your real name! So, what is it this time?"

Ignoring her, you reached out to grope the skeleton girl's breasts and appreciated how nice and supple they were.

"Hmm… you're touching my boobies now…" Papyrus mused. "'B;... I think I've got it! See you at the next puzzle, human!"

Papyrus then tried to leave but you made sure to keep her there a bit longer by tightening your grip on her tits.

"Oh, what's this?" Papyrus asked in confusion. "Silly human! There aren't any puzzles in my breasts! Though, you are free to check all you want."

After pawing at her for a few more minutes you finally decided that you had enough and let her go.

"Alright, human, see you again soon!" Papyrus said before running off down the path, leaving you alone with Sans as a result. She didn't seem to be doing anything other than staring at you, though, so you decided to ask what she wanted.

"Eh, nothing really." she replied. "But it sure would be great if you played along with my sister's puzzles more. It would make her very happy."

You informed her that you only did what you want to.

"If you say so." she shrugged before wandering off as well. You didn't really care where she went, but you made sure to wait until you were definitely alone before heading back to your slaves.

When you returned, you found Slush acting as a lookout from atop one of the trees, and she noticed you quickly.

"Oh! That was fast!" she gasped as she flew down towards you. "How did the puzzle go, Master?"

You told her that the only thing puzzling about it was why anyone thought it was a good idea.

"So you solved it, Master?" Slush asked, knowing the answer. "Congratulations! I knew you could do it!"

"Of course they could." Royal Slut said dismissively. "They're more intelligent than anyone in The Underground, after all. Especially compared to me!"

"Pft, they're not smarter than me." scoffed Frigid. "Just stronger and better looking."

You giggled a little before asking Frigid what two plus two was.

"Four, duh!" she replied.

You corrected her, telling that the answer was whatever her Master said it was. Frigid quickly got a flustered look on her face as she was unable to come up with a counter argument.

"Ooooh, you just got owned by your owner!" Slush laughed. You decided to let the pun slide since it wasn't ice related.

"Shut up, Slushy!" Frigid said as she pulled her fellow ice bird into a playful noogie. "You know no one likes a know-it-all!"

"Unless it's Master, of course." added Watchdog.

You quickly ordered your harm to calm down since you still needed to head to Snowdin.

"Ugh.. yes 'sir'" Frigid sighed ironically before she and the rest of your harem started following behind you.

A little ways past the clearing you heard another sigh, and so you yelled at Frigid to stop whining before you found something cold to stick her tongue to.

"That wasn't me, 'master'!" she replied desperately. "I swear!"

Her defense was confirmed as you heard the sigh yet again, this time from somewhere in the woods. Naturally, you decided to go and investigated it and soon came across a woman made entirely of snow standing there in the middle of a small clearing. She raised her head once she heard the cacophony of footsteps heading towards her and let out a small gasp.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "Who are all you people?"

You told her that you were just a bunch of travelers who happened to be passing by, and that you were curious to learn who she was.

"Oh… I'm Snow S. Woman, and I'm a snowwoman, as you can probably tell." she replied. "I'm sorry if my sighing interrupted your hike or something."

You told her that she had nothing to apologize for while you eyed her body closely. Whoever or whatever sculpted her gave her a nice hourglass shape, but they failed to give her proper legs - or a cunt for that matter - to complete her. You also had to admit that you'd probably be as depressed as she was if you were stuck in one spot for so long.

"Uh… is there something I can help you with?" she asked, growing uncomfortable under your gaze.

Normally when a girl asked that question the answer would be easy, but you could think of several good reasons not to fuck a pile of snow. Mainly because it would undoubtedly be uncomfortable, but also because she'd probably melt in the process too. So, you simply said that you wanted to chat as you began unbuttoning your pants.

"Uh… you want to talk with your pants off?" Snow Woman asked, confused.

You told her that you were just making yourself more comfortable and began to stroke your hard length.

"Okay then…" she replied, growing visibly uncomfortable. "What do you want to talk about?"

You pretended to care about her and asked her to tell you about herself, all the while your slaves knelt down in front of you and began licking your cock.

"Well… I'm a woman… made of snow, as you can plainly see." she replied as she stared at your bulging cock.

You told her that you could indeed see that, and that it was a real shame she didn't have any legs to go along with that great body of hers.

"Why… why is that?" she asked nervously.

You informed her that there were so many wonderful things people can do with legs, like ride the town bicycle, spread them, play footsies, do footjobs like making deliveries or racing, and… running way.

"Uh… I can still do that last thing!" she insisted. "Watch!"

She then managed to knock herself over and began crawling away through the snow with her hands. It was so cute that you almost felt guilty when you cut her off and informed her that she still can't run away very well.

"I, uh, guess not…" she whimpered right before you pressed your cock against her cheek. "Eeep!"

As you suspected, Snow Woman melted on contact and covered your dick with her water.

"Aw… looks like you can't even face-fuck this one, Master." Royal slut lamented. "Such a shame…"

"That doesn't mean we can't give her a nice treat, though!" Watchdog said between licks. "So keep on licking, girls! Lick like your lives depend on it!"

"Wha- what do you plan on doing to me?" S. Woman asked in a panic.

You told her that you were just going to give her a little extra snow to make up for what you just melted.

"No no, I'm good, thanks!" she replied. "No need to give me back anymore!"

You insisted and brought your cock ever closer to her face as your slaves all kept lathering it.

"You're… you're too kind…" S. Woman laughed nervously.

You told her not to mention it as you felt your balls begin to tighten.

"Oh boy!" Slush said excitedly. "Did you see that, Snow Woman? Your white blizzard is on it's way~"

You made sure to slap her for that pun and she let out a joyous "Ah~" in response.

"No, wait!" S. Woman begged. "Don-"

She ended up being cut off by your first rope of cum spraying into her mouth, causing her to gag instantly as you kept hosing her down with your sperm. At first it looked like the fluid was melting her but, as she recovered from her bukkake, her body took shape once again. By the time she stood back up, her whole body was even curvier than before - in fact, it was practically Sculpture-like.

"Oh my goodness!" Royal Whore gasped as she stared at her. "Quite a work of art you just made, Master!"

"I'll say!" agreed Frigied. "She's so hot, I'm surprised she isn't a puddle right now!"

"Oh please, you're too kind~" Sculpture replied as she waved her hand. "You deserve nothing less."

You then put your pants back on and began to leave the area with your slaves with legs following closely behind.

"Uh… hey, where are you going?" Sculpture asked nervously.

"To get Master more sluts to fuck, of course!" Slush replied. "See you later!"

"You… you're going to come back and visit me sometime, right, Master?" Sculpture asked.

You told her that of course you would. If you remembered to.

All thoughts about Sculpture were quickly pushed from your head as soon as you returned to the path, however, as you found an adorable looking dog girl sniffing around area. She had white hair, an oversized sword and shield, and a thick set of armor that you were sure hid a sexy body underneath.

She didn't look like she'd noticed you yet so you quickly motioned your harm to hide within the forest, sending your soul along with them so she wouldn't suspect you were actually human. Eventually she sniffed all the way over to your foot and suddenly recoiled, as if she suddenly caught a wiff of something terrible. She then glanced up and finally noticed you were there and raised her sword in response.

"Hey, you there!" she shouted. "Stay right where you are!"

You pointed out that you were already halted.

"Oh… so you are!" she agreed. "Now, state your business!"

You explained that you were just out enjoying nature and asked if that was a crime.

"No, I guess not…" she conceded. "It's just that Papyrus told me there was a human around her."

You told her that it was best to take anything Papyrus said with a flake of snow since she was a few ribs short of a full cage.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." she replied, relaxing. "I can't blame you for coming out here, by the way. These woods sure are pretty, huh?"

Seeing an opportunity arise, you said that the glitter of the snow on the pine needles was downright inspiring.

"Yeah, I know, right?" the dog girl replied. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be an artist, would you?"

You said that depended on if she was.

"I am, actually." she replied.

Then you were an artist too.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" she exclaimed. "What medium do you use?"

You told her that you were really into snow sculpting, which was kind of true.

"Really? Me too!" she barked happily. "You've got to come see my work and tell me what you think!"

She then proceeded to drag you through the woods, right past your beating heart, to a sentry station very similar to Doggo's but with fewer burnt dog treats lying around and 'Lesser Dog' printed on the side. What was lying around, however, were a lot of snow sculptures. More specifically, they were very disturbing sculptures of dog women with really long necks though, upon closer inspection, you supposed they probably represented the struggles of interpersonal communication or something like that.

"So, what do you think?" Lesser dog asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

You took your time to examine one of the sculptures for a bit before kicking it to pieces.

"What!?" Lesser gasped in horror. "What the heck are you doing!?"

You explained to her that it was natural to step on dirt, and her art was worth less than that.

"Hey, don't talk about my work that way!" she barked angrily. "I have a bachelor's in art, you know!"

You laughed and asked her if she got fries with that degree, causing her to waver and take a step back.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're so smart, then what do you say I should be sculpting instead?" she asked through her tears.

You answered that she should be sculpting statues of you, of course, since you were obviously the epitome of beauty.

"Of course I won't, you narcissist!" she barked in reply. "I should have known you were trouble the moment I laid my nostrils on you! I am leaving!"

Lesser Dog then tried to head back towards the path only to find the way blocked by your slaves, who were lying in wait.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Watchdog.

"Yeah." added Slush. "Can't you see that you have one more lesson to learn, my little arts student?"

"How to _submit_ your work~" finished Royal Slut.

Lesser Dog stared nervously at them for a few moments before trying to make a break for it, but Watchdog managed to tackle her as soon as she saw the other dog move. Slush and Frigid both quickly moved in to help, holding her down as Royal slut made a collar and chain leash out of ice and attached them to her neck.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Lesser Dog whined as she was dragged over to you. "I-I don't have to stand for this!"

"You're right!" agreed Slush. "You have to kneel!"

She then pushed Lesser Dog onto her knees in front of you while Royal Slut respectfully handed you the dog girl's leash. Royal Slut then got down on her hands and knees behind you and formed a comfy bench that you promptly sat yourself on. The other slaves were quick to start undoing your pants as soon as you sat down, and soon your wonderfully long cock was out in the open air once again.

"No, wait, don't!" Lesser Dog begged as she stared at your prick in fear. "I'm… I'm sorry that I didn't take your criticism well! I promise, I'll sculpt whatever you want!"

"Good girl!" Slush praised. "You're on the right track! But, Master doesn't just want your art… they want your everything!"

Lesser tried to say something else but was cut off by your cock being shoved right down her throat. You could tell that she tried biting a little, but the skin seemed too tough somehow. So, you were able to just sit back and enjoy the feeling of her throat struggling around your cock as your casually played with her little dog ears. She soon began to cry a little as she began to run out of air, but her tears just made the blowjob feel even better.

"Oh, quit your whining!" barked Watchdog. "It's a privilege to suck on Master's cock like this, you know! I mean, sure, they plan on making everyone suck their cokc eventually, but that doesn't mean you can take it for granted!"

You finally decided to let go of her and she pulled herself off your cock, gasping for air.

"So, how was she, 'Master'?" asked Frigid.

You told her that Lesser's technique was about as poor as her art.

"Well, I'm sure they can't be as bad as I am at giving blowjobs." Royal Slut said beneath you. "I am the worst at everything, after all."

You told Royal Slut not to worry since you planned on teaching Lesser Dog everything she needed to know soon enough. You then snapped your fingers and your slaves quickly got to work stripping Lesser dog, shedding her metal coat like it was the start of winter rather than the middle of an eternal one. They then lifted her up off the ground and spread her legs wide as they carried her over towards your crotch.

"No no no no no!" she said with pure fear in her eyes as she was slowly impaled onto your cock. There was nothing she could do to escape, though, and you soon felt yourself snug in your warm, new dick-mitten.

"Oh god… it's… it's inside me!" Lesser Dog moaned as she felt your dick twitch inside her. "TAke it out, take it out!"

You ordered your slaves to do as she said and, together, they lifted her back up.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Lesser sighed in relief. "You really had me worried there for a sec…"

You then immediately ordered your slaves to bring her back down once again, and Lesser Dog let out a loud yip as she felt herself abruptly penetrated once again. You then told your slaves that you now had the perfect angle to the bitch's womb, and they were free to start fucking her up and down.

"Right away, Master!" Watchdog said obediently as she and the ice birds began moving her.

Lesser Dog was helpless to do anything but take your entire length inside her over and over again, the tip pounding against her cervix and your crotch bumping her clit with every thrust. You, meanwhile, didn't have to do anything but sit back and relax while your slaves did all the raping for you. Sure, you could feel Royal Slut strain a bit underneath your from the wait, but you figured she could handle a little extra roughhousing.

"Fuck… this… this is so different than what I did in art school…" Lesser Dog moaned, her pussy quickly growing wet.

"I bet!" said Slush, taking a moment to grope the girl's breasts with her feathers. "I have a feeling those pussies were all gentle and sensitive, right?"

"Yeah… they were…" Lesser groaned in response, her cunt still stretching to accommodate your whole cock.

"Pffft, that's so lame." Scoffed Frigid. "I can't believe you called yourself 'creative' when you were having such boring, traditional sex like that!"

"What… what do you mean?" Lesser asked, her cunt suddenly tightening again.

"I'm saying that you need to have more creative sex!" Frigid replied. "Rough sex! Violent sex! Noncensensual sex!"

"You… you mean rape?" Lesser asked as you felt her constrict even more.

"Yeah, exactly!" Frigid confirmed. "And only 'Master' here can give that to you!"

She emphasized this with a particularly strong thrust downwards onto your rock-hard dick, making Lesser Dog scream and loosen up all over again.

"But… but I don't wanna!" she whined even as you could feel her pussy give into you more and more.

"Ha!" Royal Slut laughed. "You might be high and mighty now, but trust me, you'll be barking a different tune by time Mater's done with you. A much more slutting and depraved one! Not that you could ever be as whorish as me though, of course."

"In fact, I bet you can feel yourself changing already!" added Slush, still playing with Lesser's tits.

"I… I don't know…" Lesser dog moaned in reply. "I feel so strange… it's like their cock is… petting my brain somehow!"

"That's how it starts!" Slush moaned back. "First, you have trouble thinking clearly about things - not related to Master's cock pounding your cunt, of course. Then you feel your whole body start to loosen up as your resistance mel- er, fades away!"

Lesser Dog didn't' say anything but you could tell how her womb was now practically begging for your seed that what Slush was saying was already coming true.

"Then you start feeling yourself grow hot as your body realizes it's true purpose… breeding, and giving Master as many of your puppies as possible!" Watchdog added, shuddering a little. "I remember when it happened to me… it made me so horny, I couldn't see straight! Admittedly, I'm not that good at seeing in general, but still!"

"Yeah… this… this is starting to feel… really good!" Lesser Dog moaned as she thrust herself down at you. "Go faster!"

"That's what we like to hear!" Slush said with a smile. "Now comes the very best part! The part where you submit to Master entirely, and you become theirs forever!"

"R-really?" Lesser Dog whimpered as you felt her pussy grow even warmer. "What part is that?"

You informed her that would be the part where you came before you grabbed onto her hips and slammed her down manually, piercing her womb and knocking her up instantly as you sprayed your seed deep inside her. Lesser couldn't help but howl at this amazing feeling as she entered one long, continuous orgasm. By the end of it you ended up shooting out so much cum that not all of it could fit in her pussy and it began spraying out onto your thighs. But, the best part of it all was the submissive look on her face - you knew for certain now that she had accepted her rightful place as your Inferior.

"Thank… thank you for raping me… Master…" Inferior Dog panted as your other slaves dropped her onto the ground.

You simply told her not to mention it and began putting your clothes back on before you suddenly felt a familiar surge of power. You had reached LV 3, and you could feel yourself feel oddly cozy in the subzero temperatures of the forest. You almost considered leaving your clothes behind entirely at this, but you knew things wouldn't be nearly as fun without them.

You then decided to reward Inferior Dog for being such a good fuck puppet and rubbed her belly, causing her leg to twitch as you rubbed your hand across her stomach.

"Welcome to the pack, pup!" Watchdog congratulated her. "Don't think that you can slack off just because you're new, though! As soon as MAster tells you to do something, you do it, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Inferior replied. "What do you want me to do first, Master? Make a sculpture of you? Your dick? You with really long neck and/or dick?"

You told her that would have to wait. After all, you had so many more Monsters to do, and so little time.

 **(Line Break)**

 **A/U: Hello all, and thanks for reading the next chapter of Under Ta-**

 **?: YOU!**

 **A/U: Bowsa? What are you doing here?**

 **B/N: You're taking too long with these updates, I wanna know what happens when Unnamed Protagonist meets Undyne!**

 **A/U: I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy writing Mushroom Story as well.**

 **B/N: Don't think that'll stop me from chewing you ou-**

 **A/U: Besides, don't you want to see the next Bad End that happens between you and Peach?**

 **B/N:… This isn't over. *POOF***

 **A/U: Sorry about that, that was Bowsa. She's… needy. Anyways, if you've ever wanted to see another MGQ-inspired story based on a beloved video game-**

 _P/U: *GASP*_

 **A/U: that isn't Undertale.**

 _P/U: PHOOEY._

 **A/U: Then don't be shy and give Mushroom Story a read!**

 **s/n: and maybe that under(her)tale comic by thewill.**

 **A/U: Oh yeah, that one's pretty good! Anyways, story time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pacifist**

In the end, as much as you would have loved for the bottom to fall out of the clothes economy, you didn't want to pull out your investment in them just yet. After all, if you took them off you'd lose what little protection they did offer, even if you were mostly immune to the cold by now, and you certainly didn't want to give those monsters yet another reason to try and molest you. Besides, you were certain that it wouldn't be too long before you found a town or someplace to take a rest and dry yourself off.

So you just pushed the uncomfortable feeling in your pants from your mind and continued on down the path towards your next inevitable puzzle. Eventually, you came across a deep, deep ravine blocking your path, and you were quite surprised by what you saw there. First, there was a rickety bridge that spanned the gap between the cliff before you and the one on the other side, though that wasn't too surprising - after all, it would have been incredibly unfair to the aerially challenged of the path just had a massive gap in it like that with no way around.

No, what was surprising was what you saw perched on the other side: a woman with dark brown skin, short blue hair, and long bunny ears in a yellow shirt and red overalls who - according to the colorful and hastily-put-together sign on next to her one the side of the road - was actually selling ice cream out of the small cart she was leaning on in the middle of sub-zero temperatures. Now that's a business practice even more rickety than the bridge you were crossing.

"Aw man… I don't understand why these things aren't selling…" the bunny woman muttered to herself. "This is, after all, the perfect weather to buy ice cream. The cold makes it so it doesn't melt as fast, so it lasts longer…"

You had to admit that there was some logic to that.

"Oh! A Customer!" the vendor suddenly gasped, her back and her ears suddenly straightening. "Would you like to buy some Nice Cream?"

You asked her what that was.

"It's, you know, an ice cream bar - but instead of a joke, the inside of the wrapper says something nice!" she explained warmly. "And instead of milk, it's made out of milk-free yogurt. Try it! It might be cold, but I promise it will warm you heart! Only 15 gold!"

You glanced over towards your shivering soul and decided that a little pick-me-up might actually be a good idea. But, when you reached into your pockets, you were reminded that you spent what little money you had back at that Spider Bakery.

"Aw man… you seriously don't have any cash at all? You sure?" the Nice Cream woman said, despondent. "Well… maybe we can make a deal. Do you have any snacks or something you can trade? To be honest, I've gotten kind of sick of eating nothing but ice cream for the last few weeks… I mean, it _sounds_ awesome when you're just a little kid, but trust me, by the time you've had your thousandth brain freeze you'll never want to touch the stuff again."

You said that you understood that since you made the exact same mistake when you first moved out of your parents' house.

"Oh ho! What's all this then?" a familiar voice cut in as Papyrus walked up behind you. "You can't afford to buy Nice Cream? You poor human… literally!"

"Oh! Hey there, Papyrus!" the Nice Cream Woman greeted. "Say… if you're feeling sorry for the human, why don't you buy their Nice Cream for them?"

"I would love to, but Sans says I can't spend more than half my allowance on sweets." Papyrus replied, annoyed.

"Well, technically, you wouldn't be buying a sweet." the Nice Cream Woman countered. "You'd just be buying a gift for a friend!"

"Yes, that is true…" Papyrus agreed as she tapped her chin bone. "And, as a representative of monster-kind, it would be polite of me to make sure our first guest in a long time feels welcome."

"Of course!" the Nice Cream Woman said as she smiled even wider. "And if the human just so happened to want to share that Nice Cream with you… well, it would be rude of you to refuse, right?"

"Hmm… I guess so!" Papyrus replied before reaching into the panties of her battle bikini and somehow managed to pull out thirty pieces of gold. "Here you are!"

"Thanks a million!" the vendor said as she exchanged two wrapped Nice Cream bars for the gold.

"No, thank you my good woman!" Papyrus said before turning towards you. "Here you go, human! Your _two_ Nice Creams!"

The skeleton girl then proceeded to stare at you intently while you stood there awkwardly holding the treats. Eventually you broke the silence with a cough and asked Papyrus if she would like one of the Nice Creams.

"Oh, well, if you insist…" Papyrus replied before grabbing one of them out of your hands, tearing off the wrapper, and sitting down onto a nearby log.

"'You are an amazing person'." Papyrus read off the inside of her wrapper before giggling. "Did you hear that, human? Even ice cream knows how great the _Great Papyrus_ is!"

You didn't reply and simply sat down on the log next to her before unwrapping your Nice Cream. The message on the inside read 'You're the sexiest person I know', and you couldn't help but sigh at that - even the ice cream was hitting on you in this crazy place.

Putting the wrapper to the side, you took a few tentative licks of the Nice Cream and found that your heart didn't actually feel much warmer after eating it. You couldn't say the same thing about your dick, however, as the monster snack quickly filled your body full of extra soul energy that came with a soft blueberry flavor to boot.

Papyrus was much more enthusiastic with her licks, however, and naturally finished her Nice Cream before you.

"Ah, that hit the spot…" she sighed contently as she tossed her garbage into a nearby trashcan. "That is, the hungry spot inside my stomach and not Lesser Dog's distant cousin."

She then stretched out her arms and legs and leaned back onto her log, staring up into the distant, glittering cave ceiling above her.

"It's kind of beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

You asked her what she meant by that.

"The cave, I mean." she clarified. "Yeah, on the one hand, it's a cage that has been keeping us all imprisoned for thousands of years, but it's not all bad. It's because of this cave that these wonderful woods exist, and all of our homes too!"

"You always had the habit of seeing the good in everything, Papyrus." the Nice Cream Woman commented. "That's why I asked you to write all the compliments for my Nice Cream wrappers!"

"Well, I figured that if I was going to be the buying so much of your stock, I might as well make it better!" Papyrus replied.

"Heh, I guess that makes sense…" the Nice Cream Woman laughed in reply. "And without you, I'd probably be out of business already."

As the taste in your mouth grew more wooden you realized that you had finally finished your Nice Cream as well and you threw away the leftover trash.

"Oh? So you're finished, human?" Papyrus asked as she stood up. "I hope you enjoyed your ice cream… for it will be your last! I mean, unless they serve it in the royal dungeons, which I doubt since Queen Asgore usually prefers macaroons… Anyways, I will see you up ahead at my sister's puzzle, human, where you will no doubt meet your defeat! Oh hohoho!"

She then flipped her hair dramatically once again and accidentally hit the Nice Cream Woman in the process. Papyrus didn't seem to notice this though, and simply ran back off down the road, giggling the whole wa.

"Sweet girl… not the brightest match in the box, but definitely the longest lasting." the rabbit girl commented.

You nodded in agreement before heading off down the path yourself.

Unfortunately, not even the magic of Nice Cream could make the feeling of your wet crotch any less uncomfortable, and you began contemplating abandoning your pants yet again. Those thoughts were interrupted, however, by yet another unusual sight - though, unusual sights were becoming so common in The Underground that 'unusual' seemed to be losing its meaning. The sight would have been pretty normal anywhere else since it was just a cardboard box, but the fact that it was out in the middle of nowhere made it very noteworthy, so much so that someone already put a note on it.

Curious, you picked up the note and read "This is a box. Well, actually, this is a note, but the thing this note was originally attached to was indeed a box. If what this note was attached to was not a box, please disregard that note."

It was at that point you noticed that there was actually a second note hidden underneath the first note that said "Wait! While this may indeed be a box, as the previous note suggested, it is not just any box. It is a _magical_ box that you can put things in and they will appear in other boxes in The Underground, like a teleporter! Please use responsibly - signed, ~A Box Lover. P.S. - does not work on people."

Even more curious now, you opened the box up to see if someone else had been using it already and found a manly-looking orange bandana with a picture of a steel-hard six-pack printed on the front. You considered wearing it, but you didn't feel particularly like a man at the moment, so you decided against it. Then you remembered the annoying wet spot on your pants and decided that this would be a great opportunity to build two nests with one twig. You quickly used the bandana to dry your pants off, dampening it in the process. Then you put the rag back into the box and shut it.

Now, not only were your pants more comfortable, but now you could see if the note was telling the truth by looking for that same wet bandana in boxes in the future. For now, though, you returned to walking down the path toward what you hoped would be the exit back to the surface.

After walking forward for a few more minutes, you eventually came across another clearing where Sans and Papyrus were both waiting - one a bit more intently than the other.

"Human!" Papyrus shouted as she pointed her finger towards you as menacingly as she could - which is to say, not menacing at all. "At last, you've arrived! I hope you're ready for-"

Papyrus abruptly stopped in her tracks as she noticed that the only thing in the clearing was a small piece of paper next to a pencil.

"Sans!" she screamed at her sister. "Where's your puzzle?!"

"It's right there." Sans replied, pointing towards the paper. "Don't worry, I'm sure this one will stump them good."

You walked up and found one of those world finder puzzles for kids that looked something like this:

 **R  
O  
B  
O  
T  
fall monster cigars  
winter skeletons cig  
spring mermaid giasfclfebrehber  
summer robot hot**

Thankfully, you were a three-time word-finder champion back in middle school, so you were able to find and circle them all in only a few minutes - the ones that could be found, anyways. You then walked over to Sans and handed her the paper to show her you were done.

"Sans! That didn't stump them at all!" Papyrus complained. "If anything, their figurative tree trunk is now longer than ever! I told you to work hard on this!"

"Worked hard? I thought you asked me to 'hardly work'." asked Sans. "I guess I should have used today's crossword instead."

"Crossword!?" Papyrus gasped dramatically. "I can't believe you just said that! After all, Junior Jumble is obviously the newspaper's hardest puzzle."

"What? Really?" asked Sans. "That easy-peasy word scramble? Not even the human here is young enough for that to be hard."

"Unbelievable…" Papyrus pouted as she crossed her arms and turned away. "Human! Solve this dispute! Which is harder: Junior Jumble, or crosswords?"

You admitted that you never really got the hang of doing crosswords, no matter how hard you tried.

"Augh, you guys are so weird." Papyrus groaned. "I can solve the crossword on some days with less than a minute!"

You were quite impressed at hearing this.

"After all, the questions always have the same answer: Love! Just with varying amounts of 'os's and sometimes 'e's in the word." Papyrus continued. "Love is always the answer, after all!"

After hearing that, the only thing left impressing you was your right hand, which was leaving a strong impression against your forehead.

"Well, you may have gotten off easy this time, Human, but I assure you that you will not be so lucky next time!" Papyrus announced, regaining her 'serious' composure. "Oh hohohoho!"

She then flipped her hair and ran off again, leaving you alone with Sans in awkward silence.

"Papyrus... finds difficulty in interesting places." Sans eventually said. "Yesterday, she got stumped trying to 'solve' the weather."

You didn't argue with her and instead just walked alongside her as you followed Papyrus's footsteps. You both quickly came across another clearing where Papyrus was holding a small golf club in front of a medium sized windmill with the number 18 written on the side.

"Behold, human! My most diabolical puzzle of all! A miniature golf course!" Papyrus said triumphantly. "Sadly, I didn't have enough room for more than one hole, so I just skipped straight to number eighteen."

You asked her what exactly you needed to do.

"Simple! You just hit this ball of ice into the hole hidden inside the windmill, and the spikes over there blocking the path will lower!" Papyrus explained. "But, as you can plainly see, said task is impossible! For you see, the spinning blades on the windmill will block you every time you try to hit it in! Soon, you will have no choice but to surrender!"

She then handed you the golfing equipment and you walked over to the tee-off pad. After placing the ball of ice down onto the tee-off mark, you lined up your putter with the ball and stared at the windmill for a few moments to get used to the timing. Then you took a swing and hit the ball up the ramp and right inside to the hole. The spikes blocking the path lowered a few seconds later and a red flag raised itself out the top of the windmill.

"But… how is this possible?!" Papyrus gasped, completely taken aback. "Not even I, the _Great Papyrus,_ could hit the ball in successfully! My plan was to just lower the spikes by remote control after you gave up! What is your secret, human?"

"Secret?" Sans interrupted before you could say anything. "There's no secret, sis. It's just a matter of timing."

"Timing, eh…" Papyrus mused as she scratched her chin. "So if I take the exact same amount of time lining up my shot as the human does, then that means I'll be guaranteed a hole-in-one!"

She then made another ice ball out of the snow and took away your putter. Then, after staring at the windmill for exactly the same amount of time you did, she hit the ball - only for it to be blocked by a blade and come rolling back.

"Doh!" Papyrus groaned as she stomped her foot. "What am I doing wrong?!"

Feeling sorry for the skeleton, you offered to help her up her game.

"You would dare share your magical mini golf mastery with me?" Papyrus gasped. "How generous of you! Explain away, human!"

Instead of talking, you walked up behind Papyrus and physically corrected her stance, showing her how to hold the putter correctly as you adjusted her legs. Then you told her to wait until the blade was in front of the hole before hitting the ball.

"But then the blade will just block the ball!" Papyrus argued. "Shouldn't I wait until the gap is open?"

You told her that she would just have to trust you on this one.

"Okay, if you say so…" she replied before finally taking the shot. In spite of her worries, the ball went into the hole just fine.

"We… we did it! Yipee, a hole-in-two! That's way better than a hole-in-one since I get more points!" Papyrus cheered. "Don't worry though, human; I promise to share half my points with you as thanks for teaching me the mysterious skill of 'timing'."

You 'begrudgingly' decline, as Papyrus earned her points fair and square, and you wouldn't want her to do that for you.

"Suit yourself, human, but don't think that means I will go easy on you at the next puzzle!" Papyrus announced. "But, until then… fare-thee-well, human!"

She then, you guessed it, laughed her trademark laugh before running off once again.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the laugh eventually." Sans said before taking off as well.

You were puzzled as to why someone would bother making so many puzzles, but you pushed the thought from your mind since you were thankful that you managed to make it more than ten minutes without being molested.

"Halt!" a pair of voices called out as soon as you finished that last thought.

Glancing down the path, you saw two tall women in black robes carrying axes walking towards you like some kind of lumber-reapers. As they both drew closer, you were able to get a better look at their faces and say that they both had light skin, white hair, dog ears, and very inquisitive noses. In fact, they were so similar they were almost dogglegangers, with the exception that the one on the left didn't seem to be wearing any makeup while the one on the right had foundation, eyeliner, and even curled eyelashes.

"What a very strange smell…" the one on the right said as she sniffed inquisitively around your general vicinity.

"Yes, very strange…" the one on the left agreed. " This is a smell we haven't smelled…"

"... in a very long time." finished the first. "The smell of sweat…"

"Dogs pant rather than sweat, after all, so we don't smell it often." the left dog explained.

"So if you're not a dog… what are you?" asked the one with makeup. "You don't smell like any monster we've ever met either."

"Are you… a human?" her partner asked accusingly.

You tried your best to stop your pores from perspiring, but ended up failing miserably. You thought for sure you were doomed to another reset when you suddenly realized something very important - these two were just dogs, and you already knew how to get past them without any bloodshed: the magic of petting. Assured of your victory now, you reached your hand out towards the dog girl on the left, only for it to be blocked by the axe of the girl on the right.

"How dare you try to pet my Dogamy?!" the makeup-wearing dog growled angrily.

Confused, you tried to pet her as well to get her to calm down, but Dogamy just ended up blocking you with her own axe.

"How dare you try to pet my Dogaressa?!" Dogamy growled. "Don't you have any respect for the sanctity of marriage?"

You began to perspire profusely once again and asked defensively how you were supposed to know they were married. In response, Dogaressa pointed to the sign next to you which read "Warning: Dog Marriage".

Oh… so that's how.

"You sure are rude, human!" Dogamy barked as she loomed over you with her axe. "If you really want to touch us…"

"Then we'll do it on our terms!" Dogaressa finished, raising her own axe.

You decided it was about time you made like a hand and left, but, when you turned to run, Dogamy's axe quickly came down to block your path.

"Sorry, human, but I always fetch my perp." Dogamy apologized as her wife moved in behind you.

"Don't worry though, human." Dogaressa said as she reached for your pants. "I promise to try and make this as pleasant as possible."

The next thing you knew and Dogamy was restraining you by your hands while Dogaressa fished your dick out from your underwear.

"Oh, you don't need to try." Dogamy told her wife as she held your body firmly in place. "You feel amazing no matter what you do, hon!"

"Oh, stop it! You're making me blush!" Dogaressa smiled, kneeling down in front of you. "Besides, I've never had sex with a human, so I doubt I'd make them feel as good as I make you feel…"

"Nonsense!" Dogamy argued while Dogaressa began stroking your cock. "You're a natural at lovemaking!"

"Oh, you're just saying that!" Dogaressa countered. "Besides, I think we both know which one of us is the real love master in the bedroom~"

You were quickly growing tired of this flirting and asked the couple if they would kindly just get on with the rape already.

"Hmmph! Still so rude!" Dogamy said as she tightened her grip.

"It's about time someone taught you a lesson in manners." Dogaressa agreed before extending her tongue towards your only recently-dried cock and giving it a firm lick. She then proceeded to lavish the length of your dick with her tongue, lapping at every exposed inch of it with a skill very similar to the other dogs you had encountered so far.

After making sure your spear was nice and wet, Dogaressa shoved the entire length into her mouth with ease, her tongue swirling around your base while her throat massaged the tip. Things felt even better as she began to bob her head up and down as well, quickly alternating between squeezing your tip and licking the base, to gently sucking the tip and lapping at your precum.

But, as great as this blowjob was, you couldn't help but feel nervous with Dogaressa's wife standing right behind you. After all, how were you supposed to act around someone while their significant other is busy eating your meat? Is it more offensive to act like it's the best thing you've ever felt, or that you barely noticed at all?

"Well? How is it?" Dogamy asked over the sound of Dogaressa slurping her tongue along your length.

You awkwardly replied by saying that it was… a blowjob… with lots of tongue, mouth, and throat.

"Yes, I know that!" Dogamy replied. ""But does it feel good?"

You were going to obfuscate even more when Dogaressa suddenly shoved your dick all the way to the back of herr throat, causing you to moan wildly as you felt her squeeze around your pole. With the dog out of the bag, you admitted that it felt very, _very_ good.

"Well, of course it does." Dogamy said confidently. "But try not to enjoy it too much, okay? This is supposed to be your punishment, after all."

"But sweetie, if they don't enjoy it, they'll last longer!" Dogaressa pointed out, allowing her hand to take care of your dick for the moment. "And if they last longer, then I'll be sucking their bone all day, and you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Well… I have to admit that you actually look quite _fetching_ down there on your knees like that." Dogamy blushed as she rubbed her body a bit against your back.

"Oh my!" Dogaressa said as she kept stroking you. "You're such a dirty puppy, aren't you?"

"Heh, I know you love it." Dogamy laughed back.

"Yes I do!" Dogaressa replied before taking a moment to licking your cock a few more seconds. "You always did act like a bitch in heat whenever we went to a swinger's party… and it's always so cute!"

"I can't help it!" Dogamy blushed. "Seeing you please someone else always makes me jealous… and hot at the same…"

Letting out another moan, you asked them why they were upset about the earlier petting attempts if they had an _open_ dog marriage this whole time.

"Well, because you didn't even bother to ask if we were open, obviously." Dogaressa replied before looking back towards Dogamy. "But don't worry, hun! No matter how many humans we rape, or how many monsters I party with, my heart will always belong to you!"

"Aw, thank you!" Dogamy cooed. "That means a lot to me, pupcake!"

"No problem!" Dogaressa replied after taking a few more licks of your meat. "You know… if you're really feeling that jealous, you can always just join in~"

"Great idea!" Dogamy replied before smacking you right in the soul, paralyzing you and allowing her to kneel down and start licking your cock alongside her wife.

Once she was down there with Dogaressa, their two tongues began to dance together around your dick, one licking while the other lapped and each making sure there wasn't a single square inch of your length that wasn't being pleasured at any given time. They were so thorough in their assault that their tongues almost felt like they were one living organism dedicated making your dick fall off through pure pleasure alone.

But, even though they were quite clearly raping you, you couldn't help but admit that the two Dogi were actually quite cute together. They were both staring dreamily into each other's eyes, their hands were lovingly intertwined beneath your balls, and their tongues seemed determined to somehow French kiss even with your dick in between them. It actually would have been quite heartwarming if they both weren't trying to kill you right now, and you imagined that a lot of romantic movies would have been spiced up if they included scenes like this.

After a few minutes of their combined tongue bath, you could feel your orgasm start to approach and you groaned to let them know it was coming. Dogaressa quickly noticed this and pushed the end of your cock into her wife's mouth.

"Here, you swallow their load!" Dogaressa insisted as you felt Dogamy's tongue slowly swirl around your tip. "Consider it a gift for being such an awesome wife!"

Dogamy's eyes lit up as she heard this and even began to tear up a little before she enthusiastically shoved your dick down her throat. You groaned and panted even harder as her tongue worked double time to milk your cock, causing it to twitch wildly as the sperm began making it's way towards your tip.

A second later and you began to unload into Dogamy's warm mouth but, instead of swallowing, she simply let it build up in her mouth, causing her cheeks to swell up in the process. Then, once you were finally done spraying, Dogamy leaned over to her wife and started kissing, _snowballing_ her in the process. You could tell by the look on Dogaressa's face that she was loving every second of it, and you could even see her tongue press against Dogamy's cheeks as it hunted down also made sure to rub their noses as they made out as well, impressing you with their dexterity and overwhelming cuteness.

Eventually the sloppy kiss came to an end and their lips parted, leaving just one lingering string of cum connecting their mouths like a stringy piece of spaghetti. They both promptly slurped that up as well, meeting in the middle for another brief kiss before parting once again.

"Why… why did you do that?" Dogaressa panted.

"You know I couldn't leave you out in the cold like that… I just had to throw you a bone!" Dogamy replied.

"Oh doggone it… you always were too nice to me!" Dogaressa blushed.

"Only because you're so cute when I spoil you~" Dogamy teased as she licked her wife's face.

"Hey, stop that!" Dogaressa giggled. "We still have a job to do, you know."

"Oh, right." Dogamy replied, looking at you like she just realized you were there.

"Would you like to help guide their penis inside me?" Dogaressa asked playfully.

"Yes… I'd love that!" Dogamy replied.

Dogaressa smiled and lifted up her robes to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath them, which gave you the perfect view of her naked body as she straddled your crotch. Dogamy, meanwhile, dutifully held your cock in place as you felt Dogaressa's cuntlips press agains your tip. Inch by inch, you felt your cock engulfed by her loving box, until you finally felt yourself bottom out in her slick hole.

"Oh my gosh!" Dogaressa moaned as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate your length. "It's actually inside me! I'm so full!"

"Who's the dirty puppy now?~" Dogamy teased as you felt Dogaressa' grow more and more wet.

"I am!" Dogaressa shouted in reply as she began to pump herself up and down, "I'm the dirty puppy who likes fucking people other than my wife! Please, forgive me!"

"Don't worry, I don't mind!" Dogamy replied over the sound of Dogaressa's hips slapping yours.

"Really? You'll love me even if I'm a dirty, disloyal bitch?" Dogaressa asked while her cunt squeezed and spasmed around you.

"I think if you really wanted to leave me, you would have done it a few centuries ago." Dogamy pointed out.

"I don't know… maybe I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to break your heart~" Dogaressa teased as she took the time to grind her pelvis against yours, twisting her pussy around you in the process. "I may look like a dog, but for all you know, I'm just a sneaky fox!"

"Well then, I'll just have to take that risk." Dogamy said before bringing her face forward and kissing her wife once again.

This kiss lasted even longer than their first one, their tongues and their noses furiously tangoing with each other as Dogaressa kept bouncing herself up and down on your lep. Soon, Dogamy lifted up her robes a little as well to get access to her own snatch, rubbing her clit wildly as the kiss heated up even more. Her hand was soon joined by Dogaressa's as well, and soon they were focused far more on fucking each other than they were fucking you.

The kiss did eventually come to an end, though, and when it finally did, Dogaressa remembered that you were still there and sped up her thrusts.

"Oh, sorry about that, human!" she apologized. "We're supposed to be raping you, but we've spent almost all our time on each other…"

You told her that you actually didn't mind that much, especially since they made such a cute couple.

"Aw, thank you!" Dogaressa said as she ground her hips again in thanks. "Maybe you're not so rude after all!"

"Yeah… and while we can't let you go, we can still give you our thanks~" Dogamy said as she turned your head and started kissing you.

Then, while her tongue was busy playing with your mouth, she took your right hand and placed it underneath her robes, allowing you to start playing with cunt.

"So… how does it feel?" Dogamy asked as she broke the kiss. "The inside of my wife's little doghouse?"

You told her that it was tight and squeezing, like it was a whole other living thing that was trying to milk you dry. You groaned after a particularly powerful thrust by Dogaressa and added that Dogamy was lucky to marry a pussy that's so amazingly tight.

"Thank you… but we're still not letting you go." Dogamy replied.

You told her that they couldn't blame you for trying, which led to Dogamy silencing you with another kiss.

Dogaressa, meanwhile, just kept on bouncing on your cock, engulfing you again and and again and drenching your crotch in the process.

"Oh my!" Dogaressa suddenly gasped. "Hold on a second! I can feel their penis twitching! You're going to cum again soon, aren't you?"

"Yes… I can smell their sperm already!" confirmed Dogamy. "Go ahead, human! Don't hold back! Cum inside my wife, and fill her with your thick seed! Knock my dirty puppy up so we can raise your kids in the surface world! And, most importantly, give my beautiful wife the best orgasm of her whole life!"

Just as they predicted, you finished a few seconds later, filling Dogaressa's snatch all the way to the brim as the two lovers kissed in front of you. It was at that point that control over your soul finally began to drift away, and you passed out to the feeling of Dogaressa's cunt spasming around you.

 **(Line break)**

 **Save loaded**

 **(Line break)**

You opened your eyes - or at least as open as you could get those things - and saw that you were back on the path with the dog couple nowhere in sight, and you thought for a moment that you might be able to escape unnoticed. Naturally, this was right when the Dogi appeared through the trees and noticed you. Who would have thought that virtual immortality would turn out to be so inconvenient?

"Halt!" Dogamy shouted as she and her wife both closed in.

You quickly hid your soul in the nearby trees an innocently asked if something was wrong.

"Say… what are you doing out here, little one?" Dogamy asked as she sniffed you.

"You smell familiar… but I know we don't know you…" added Dogaressa.

"And I've got to say, you don't smell like anything we've smelt before… the scent is almost… alien." observed Dogamy.

"I think you mean 'smelled', dear." Dogaressa interrupted.

"Wait, really?" Dogamy asked, turning towards her wife. "Then what does 'smelt' mean?"

"It's what you do when you melt down a piece of metal… or what Mettaton does to hearts when he shows off his corners…" Dogaressa explained, adding a sly smile at the end.

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Dogamy giggled.

You quickly saw that they were both distracted and kicked aside some snow on the ground to reveal a patch of dirt. Then, after making sure they still weren't looking, you got down onto the ground and rolled around in the soil, covering yourself - and your scent - in earth.

You then got back up and told the Dogi that they were both sorely mistaken, and offered to let them resmell you to confirm it.

"Well… I guess we could give you another shot." Dogamy said before they both leaned in smell you. Their eyes lit up a few seconds later as they recognized the new smell.

"Oh my goodness!" Dogaressa gasped. "Please forgive us, I smell now that we've made a terrible mistake! You're not a human at all!"

At that, you let out a sigh of relief.

"Clearly, you are a puppy!" concluded Dogamy. "And a dirty one at that!"

Wait, what?

"Please, come with us so we can give you a bath!" Dogaressa said as she took hold of your right hand and began leading you through the woods.

You nervously tried to tell them that this wasn't necessary, but they didn't listen to you.

"Don't worry, our cabin's nearby, so it won't be any trouble at all." Dogamy replied. "Besides, it's the least we can do to make up for our poor nostrils."

They soon led you to a large and comfortable-looking log cabin in the middle of the woods.

"It's quite the beauty, isn't it?" Dogaressa boasted. "Dogamy had it built for our hundredth wedding anniversary, and she fetched all the logs herself!"

"Please dear! You're making me blush~" Dogamy swooned as she held the front door open for you and her wife.

"Just giving credit where credit is due, pupcake!" Dogaressa said as she walked inside with you not far behind.

The cabin was only one room, but it was still very spacious with a kitchen, a bed, a couch with a TV, and a large, doghouse-shaped cuckoo clock - which you guessed probably made it a 'bark-bark' clock. You quickly decided that this would be the best place to hide your soul for the moment, and floated the little heart inside before anyone noticed it.

"Now then, let's get you cleaned up!" Dogaressa said before stripping you of your clothes and picking you up off the ground. She then carried you over to a bathtub on the side of the room, and put you down inside.

"There now, was that so hard?" Dogaressa asked as he began filling the tub full of hot water.

"And I'll go take care of these, if you don't mind!" Dogamy said as she gathered up your abandoned clothes, including your green-and-yellow-striped sweater.

She then carried the clothes over to a nearby washing machine and you made sure to warn her about the cell phone and wallet that were still both inside your pockets.

"Don't worry about it, pupsicle!" Dogaressa said while pouring some shampoo into her hand. "Let's just focus on getting you all cleaned up!"

You let out a distraught sigh, but did nothing to resist as she began lathering your head, scrubbing your scalp thoroughly with her fingers. She then took out a loofa and moved on to scrubbing the rest of your body while you mused over the intense irony of the situation - you came to this mountain so people would finally stop treating you like a kid, and yet things like this just kept on happening. Though, you had to admit that this was at least a welcome break from what usually happened when you were naked around monsters.

"Alright, you're as good as new!" Dogaressa announced as she finished her scrubbing. "Just give my wife a few minutes to finish drying your clothes, and you can be on your way!"

You nodded and pulled yourself out of the bathtub, now smelling much more like soap than a puppy. You expected Dogaressa to hand you a towel to dry off, but none ever came. Then you remembered that these were dogs you were dealing with, and that they didn't really _do_ towels. So you decided to do as the Pomeromians do and shook yourself dry, sending drops of water flitting in all directions.

"Whoa there, doggie!" Dogaressa giggled as she shielded her face. "At least give me time to back off a little!"

You apologized and walked your way over to their bed to sit down.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" Dogaressa asked as she sat down beside you. "I heard that all the kids in Snowdin were going on a field trip today, but I thought it was out to Waterfall, not the woods."

You delayed a direct answer by just saying you were lost before promptly changing the subject by thanking Dogaressa for her hospitality.

"Like I said, it was nothing!" she smiled. "But anyways, how could you possibly get lost down here? There's only one road and-"

You swiftly interrupted her by saying that you'd like to thank Dogaressa and her wife personally for their help and started petting Dogaressa on the head, causing her eyes to grow wide. Her obvious shock didn't go away even after a minute of petting, so you nervously withdrew your hand and asked if something was wrong.

"You… you just pet me!" she replied.

You asked her what was wrong with that.

"But… you're a dog!" she pointed out, still believing that you were a puppy. "I've heard of self-petting, but dogs don't pet other dogs!"

You asked her why that was.

"Because… well, because!" she barked, flustered. "It's just not the way things work!"

You asked her if getting pet by another dog felt any differently than normal.

"It doesn't… but... " Dogaressa trailed off. "Even if it was okay for dogs to pet other dogs… you're still just a pup! You're too young to pet anyone!"

You suddenly remembered the sexual implications of petting in The Underground and scooted away from Dogaressa, not wanting to offend her anymore, especially with her wife right in the room with you. Speaking of said wife, you turned and saw that Dogamy was actually staring right at you from the other side of the room, and you quickly apologized for petting Dogaressa without her permission.

"Wait!" Dogamy barked, interrupting you mid-apology. "Keep going…"

"You… you can't be serious!" Dogaressa exclaimed as you drew silent.

"I am!" Dogamy replied, walking over to the two of you. "I've never seen a dog pet another dog before! And it's… surprisingly arousing!"

"But we can't just take advantage of an innocent pup like this!" Dogaressa argued. "It would be wrong!"

"Come on, I'm sure they won't yelp on us, right, pup?" Dogamy asked.

You considered telling them that you were actually a lot older than a 'pup', but you decided not to in order to keep your cover story up. Instead, you told them that, no matter what the Dogi did to you, that you'd stay a hushed puppy.

"Oh, alright… I suppose a little extra petting couldn't hurt." Dogaressa relented.

Then, before you could even react, Dogaressa lifted up her robes to reveal her pale, naked body and laid down onto her bed.

"Go on, don't be scared…" Dogaressa whispered nervously to you. "Keep petting."

You made your way back over to her and did as she said, rubbing your hands all over her chest and stomach while she writhed and moaned underneath you.

"Well? How does it feel?" Dogamy asked curiously.

"It's actually… just like normal petting…" Dogaressa panted in reply. "But the fact that it's another dog doing this to me makes it even more exciting! Not to mention… the pup's paws are so tiny… and they're sending shivers up my spine! I feel like… like…"

"Like you're a dirty puppy?" Dogamy asked.

"Yes! Like I'm a dirty puppy!" Dogaressa shouted in arousal. "And I love it!"

Getting curious, you asked the Dogi how they cuddled during sex if they didn't use their hands.

"We nose nuzzle, of course!" Dogamy replied. "In fact, Dogaressa and I got second place in the nose-nuzzling championships a while back, so we're super good at it!"

You apologized for your obvious ignorance and bent down to nuzzle Dogaressa's nose as you pet her.

"Oh my dog!" she suddenly shouted. "What are you doing?! Nuzzling and petting at the same time… that's even more unheard of!"

You could feel her body spasm even more as you moved her your hands up and down her back.

"All these taboos we're breaking! I-I can't take it anymore!" Dogaressa stuttered. "I'm going nuts!"

The squirting noises you heard behind you let you know that Dogaressa had actually just came without your hands ever going anywhere near her pussy, which was definitely a first for you. She also began to slobber all over your face as well, practically going rabid as her orgasm ripped through her body. Eventually she came back down to earth, though, and she stopped moving.

"Wow… that was amazing…" she panted, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Pupkin, you've got to try this!"

"You… you really want me to do it too?" Dogamy asked, a surprised look on her face. "I don't know…"

"Come on, it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one who got to experience this!" Dogaressa insisted. "Besides, you know I don't mind when you _stray_ a little!"

"Well, if you insist." Dogamy said before taking off her robes as well and you saw that Dogamy actually had a slightly bigger bust than her wife.

"Be sure to treat my Dogamy well, alright?" Dogaressa said as she and Dogamy switched places on the bed. "She's a real puptown girl who always deserves the best!"

You told her that you'd try your best as you approached your doggy treat and leaned down to nuzzle her nose while your hands got busy 'petting' her breasts. You could tell immediately that Dogamy loved this treatment just as much as her wife, but you quickly decided that you might as well wet your bone this time and lined yourself up with Dogamy's poochie coochie. You checked to make sure Dogamy was okay with it, but she didn't seem to mind at all, so you took that as permission to begin thrusting your cock forward. You were sadly too short to keep nose nuzzling Dogamy as you penetrated her tight snatch, but you made sure to make up for it by redoubling your petting efforts.

"Dog damn…" Dogamy moaned as a shiver shot down her spine and sent vibrations through your dick. "You weren't kidding about how good this feels! Their hands do an amazing job at petting every nook and ccranny… and their bone! My goodness! It's so much different than any of ose plastic dog toys we've used!"

"Really? That sounds heavenly!" Dogaressa said as 'pet' her clit to the sight of you fucking her wife. "Maybe I should find out what their 'bone' feels like once you're done."

Hearing this, you suggested in between thrusts that Dogaressa could actually join in right now.

"You… you can't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting!" Dogaressa said breathlessly.

You told her that yes, you were - you wanted them to pet each other while you pounded them from behind.

"Wow… I don't know…" Dogaressa blushed as her cunt grew visibly wetter. "There are only so many sexual boundaries you can push in one day, right?"

You replied by telling her that the only thing stopping her from lying down on top of her wife's soft tits and having just as much fun was her own fears.

Dogaressa thought about this for a moment before finally standing up and saying "You're right! I can't just hide from my sexuality like it's a new vacuum cleaner! I'm going to go all the way and enjoy it as much as I can!… With my wife."

"Aw, Puppiekins… that's so sweet!" Dogamy cooed as Dogaressa climbed back onto the bed and laid down on top of her wife, facing each othertits to tits.

"You ready, dear?" asked Dogamy.

"You know it~" Dogamy replied as she nuzzled her wife's nose.

Taking this as your signal, you began to fuck Dogamy yet again, thrusting in and out of her wet cunt while you also pet Dogaressa's back. Dogamy and Dogaressa began to kiss one another as as you sped up, their long tongues interwining as their hands (paws? They called them paws but they looked like hands) ran up and down each other's bodies, playing with each other's tits and rubbing their stomachs.

Deciding that Dogamy had enough for now, you pulled out of her and started fucking Dogaressa instead while your hands reached down to pet Dogamy's belly underneath her. It was admittedly hard for you to keep focus on doing so many things at once, but you weren't about to complain about making sensual love to two beautiful women at once anytime soon.

"Oh dog!" Dogaressa suddenly moaned, breaking her and Dogamy's nuzzle/kiss. "This is amazing! We're nuzzling, and petting each other, and our clits are rubbing against each other, and… oh dog, I think I just came again!"

"You're happier than a dog with two tails, aren't you?" Dogamy laughed as their busts pressed even harder against each other.

"More like three tails!" Dogaressa howled lustfully in reply. "I've never felt this good in my entire life!"

You told her that you were having a pretty good time too - this was certainly more exciting than any field trip you'd ever taken.

"And way more educational!" Dogaressa added with a squeeze of her cunt. "You've opened up whole new avenues of love making and petting that I didn't even knew existed! You may just be a pup, but you're wiser than a wolf!"

You thanked Dogaressa for the compliment and kept pounding away at her pussy, occasionally switching back to Dogamy to make sure they both got equal share of your dick and your hands. But, even though they had the same share, it was clear that Dogaressa was the one enjoying it the most, as it seemed like you would feel her pussy twitch in orgasm every few minutes while Dogamy didn't seem to orgasm at all.

You could feel Dogamy's snatch grow hotter and hotter as time went on though, until it practically felt like an oven. Then, without warning, you suddenly felt Dogamy's cunt squeeze so tightly that it was like your dick was locked inside her. There was no mistaking it - she was _definitely_ cumming now.

You tried pulling back out for another thrust, but her grasping walls pulled you right back inside her to be squeezed even more. In the end, this turned out to be what sent you over the edge as well, and you began pumping her full of your thick seed. Her pussy seemed to fall in love with the taste of it as it seemed to milk you even harder as you blasted the back of her womb.

You then both basked in the afterglow for a minute before you finally pulled out and your sperm began to drip onto the sheets.

"Oh my… are you finished, my little pup?" asked Dogaressa.

You informed her that you did indeed finish inside Dogamy, and apologized for the lack of forewarning.

"That's fine!" Dogamy replied. "After all, we can still share it!"

She then sat back up and began to kiss Dogaressa once again, all the while she gathered as much of your cum onto her hand as she could and fingered it right into her wife's pussy. Seeing such a loving couple filled you with determination, as well as the temptation to join back in - so you did, pressing your face up against theirs and lovingly nuzzling all three of your noses at once while your tongues met underneath.

"Say… I wonder if they'd let threesomes into the nose nuzzle championships…" Dogamy wondered out loud.

"I don't know… but that doesn't mean we can't try to enter!" Dogaressa replied.

You interrupted and said that and said that, as much as you'd love to help them go for the golden nose, you had places you needed to be.

"Oh, yes, I suppose that's true!" Dogaressa said, getting up. "Your clothes are probably done by now, but you can feel free to stay a little while longer if you want! You must feel dog-tired after petting us like that."

You insisted that you'd be fine and moved to go get your clothes. Once you were fully dressed, you headed off towards the door with your soul floating stealthily above your head before wishing the Dogi a fond farewell and a happy rest of their marriage.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that our marriage is just getting started…" Dogaressa said before kissing her wife once again.

You smiled and quietly shut the door behind you, leaving the couple alone together. You then made your way back to the main road as you spent a minute or two remembering which way was the right way to go since you didn't want that story about being 'lost' to suddenly become true. After walking down the path for a few minutes, you eventually came across yet another surprising, food-related occurrence. In this case, it was a wooden table on the side of the road in front of a small hill with a plate of spaghetti, complete with tomato sauce, sitting next to a microwave. Walking up to the plate, you quickly noticed that there was actually a paper note sitting right in the middle of the sauce and picked it up.

"Dear human," the note read. "Please enjoy this free plate of spaghetti, made specially for you! (But, little do you know that this pasta is actually a trap! Because you ate that Nice Cream earlier, if you eat this spaghetti now that will mean you ate youre dessert before your dinner, and you will be grounded as punishment and be unable to solve my puzzles as a result! Brilliant! Also, the spaghetti is meat-free, dairy-free, and squash-free. Enjoy!)

Love,

~The _Great Papyrus_ "

You were slightly confused by the note since you thought that monsters didn't even know what meat was, but you just brushed it off since, after that long encounter with those Dogi, you could use a little pick-me-up - or rather, a pick-you-up in this case. So you picked up the plate and found that it was colder than a polar bear's doormat, and was hardly fit for eating. So, you decided to stick it into the microwave, set it for one and a half minutes, and hit start.

 **(Line break)**

 **No Mercy**

You decided to be a little generous with your new slave and gave her a moment to fully catch her breath - dogs love catching things, after all.

Eventually Watchdog helped Inferior Dog stand back up and asked "Are you okay there, pup? You're shaking so much that even I can see you!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inferior Dog replied. "It's just that… I've never been fucked that hard in my whole life! Master is such a good dogminatrix!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Watchdog replied as the group started moving again. "Say, I know you just joined the harem, but what do you think is the best part of being owned by Master so far? Being raped by them, or being pet by them?"

Inferior Dog gasped a little at this question and quickly got to thinking.

"Gee, I don't know… that's a really tough question!" she eventually replied.

"Really?" asked Slush. "I know dogs like being pet, but feeling Master's cock inside you, filling you with their sperm and claiming you as theirs… nothing could possibly compare to how good that feels!"

"Yeah, how could you say that anything is better than our Master's amazing dick?" Royal Slut argued.

"Yeah, of course having sex with Master _feels_ better, but that's what makes it… kinda worse, I guess?" Inferior Dog replied.

"What do you mean?" Royal Slut asked.

"Well, in both cases, Master is exerting their dominance over me, but when we're fucking, I'm getting something out of it." Inferior explained. "Their sperm, their cock, their puppies, and tons of pleasure! But when Master pets me, they're showing that they own me without having to 'give' me anything in return! It's just dominance, pure and simple."

"Oh, that's a good point…" Royal Slut mused to herself, realizing just how humiliating petting can really be. "I changed my mind! I prefer petting rather than fucking!"

"Yeah, that's true, but you're still thinking about this too selfishly!" Slush argued back. "Yes, it's true that being pet doesn't feel as good as fucking, but you need to consider how Master feels too! Which do you think they enjoy more: touching you a little on the head, or driving their thick icic- er, I mean, pole into your tight, squeezing twat! Your feelings are worthless compared to Master's, after all! The pleasure we feel when they fuck us is just an… added benefit, is all. Kinda like sprinkles on ice cream!"

You briefly considered spanking Slush for that pun, but you decided that the joke was more food than ice related and let it slide.

"Shit, I didn't think about that…" Royal Slut swore. "I changed my mind again! Fucking is way better than petting!"

"Such plebs… I liked fucking 'Master' _before_ it was cool!" Frigid scoffed. "I mean, yeah, it was cold at the time, but you know what I mean!"

Royal Slut almost argued back at this but decided not to so she wouldn't risk her coveted spot at the bottom of the harem. But, even if she had decided to talk back, she would have been quieted immediately as you rose your hand to silence them all.

The girls immediately stopped and saw, off in the distance, a woman with dark brown skin, blue hair, long bunny ears, and a lean and fit body like Papyrus in spite of the fact that she appeared to be manning an ice cream cart next to her - though 'manning' wasn't as appropriate a description as 'leaning sadly against, staring at the ground'. She was wearing a yellow shirt with red overalls, though those bright, cheery colors obviously did nothing to brighten her mood. She was also standing next to a shoddily made sign that read 'Nice Cream'

"Huh? What is it?" Watchdog asked. "I don't see any-"

"Shut your barker!" Frigid hissed quietly she held Watchdog's mouth closed. "'Master' is coming up with a plan…"

At this, you smiled your trademark smile and asked your slaves if they were carrying any gold.

 **(Line break)**

A minute later and you walked out of the woods towards the bunny woman, her ears quickly perking up as she noticed you stop in front of her cart.

"Oh my! A customer!" she gasped. "Uh, give me a moment!"

She then hastily brushed off her clothes and straightened her back.

"Hello there!" she greeted as cheerily as she could. "Might I interest you in a Nice Cream?"

You scratched your chin in faux-indecision and asked what Nice Cream was.

"Well, it's just the tastiest gosh-darned treat in the entire Underground!" the Nice Cream woman replied. "Care to buy one?"

She then showed you an example of the stick-infused ice cream of which she spoke, but you weren't that interested in that. Instead, you tapped your chin, said that you still weren't sure, and asked what other kinds of ice cream she had.

"Yeah, we do…" she replied, obviously disappointed.

She then opened up her cart to reveal three large tubs of ice cream.

"We have a whole rainbow of flavors available for you to choose from!" she explained, quickly putting her smile back on. "Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate… well, that's only three, but they're still beautiful and delicious!"

You indicated that you would be interested in buying some and asked what you could order it in.

"Well, we've got waffle cones, normal cones, bowls…" the Nice Cream woman listed, but you weren't interested in any of those. You told her that those choices were all boring, and that if she really wanted to sell you ice cream in the middle of the cold like this, she'd have to offer a lot try a lot harder than that.

"Oh, well… what do you have in mind?" she asked.

You explained to her that just because she was selling something cold didn't mean she couldn't be hot while she does it.

"... I don't follow." the Nice Cream woman said after a few moments.

You explained to her that she'd get a lot more business if she offered herself as a cone.

"Excuse me!?" she gasped.

You pointed out that she had very big ears, so you knew that she heard you. You then said that if she really wanted to close this dairy sale, she'd have to throw her own udders into the mix - and if she did so, you promised to 'tip' her rather well.

"Forget it, punk!" she blushed as she slammed her cart shut. "15 gold isn't worth that!"

You smiled before pulling out the bag containing your slaves' tribute and asked if it would be worth a thousand gold. The Nice Cream woman stopped in her tracks as she heard the coins jangle in your sack.

"That… that might change things…" she said partly to herself.

You told her that she'd better make up her mind quickly before you left her and her lonely cart, and she loses her last high-paying customer forever.

"Wait!" the bunny shouted, practically hopping out of her skin. "I'll… I'll do it…"

She pushed the straps of her overalls to the side and took off her shirt and bra, revealing her A-cup breasts to the cold Snowdin air. She then cook out a scook of each flavor and dropped them onto the center of her tits.

"... Bunny appetit…"

You smiled again and stepped forward, bringing your tongue down on the strawberry scoop as the ice cream began slowly melting across her milky you enjoyed the taste of both the ice cream, you made sure to pay attention to the woman underneath as well, locking her nipples and even biting her every now and then to keep her on her toes. Each lick you gave her caused her to whimper a little bit louder as she let you do whatever you wanted.

Deciding to play with your food a little more, you began to rub your hands up and down her sides, causing the chocolate bunny to practically melt in your hands.

"H-hey!" she gasped, growing scared. "Keep your hands to yourself! You're just supposed to be eating, remember?"

You smiled devilishly, but you did indeed back down, causing her to relax. What she didn't know, however, was that you sent out a subtle signal to the gallery of girls that you knew were watching to have one join in the fun. A second later and Inferior Dog came out of hiding and made her way over to the Nice Cream cart.

"Oh my!" What's she doing here?!" the Nice Cream woman gasped to herself. "L-lesser! Funny seeing you here! You see, I was just, um, uh…"

You interrupted and explained that you were just enjoying some delicious soft-serve, and asked Inferior if she would like some.

"Boy would I!" Inferior Dog replied predictably. "I'll just be sure to take the side without any chocolate on it."

"Wait! What are you doing!?" the bunny girl gasped.

You explained that you were just sharing your ice cream cone with a good friend, and you dared her to think of anything more wholesome and innocent than that.

"It sure doesn't feel innocent…" the Nice Cream woman whimpered in reply.

You reminded her that the customer is always right and got right back to enjoying your snack, licking your tongue in a circle around her right breast before clamping your mouth down and giving it a hard suck.

"Yeah!" Inferior Dog agreed. "And besides, you're not honestly getting aroused by serving ice cream, are you? Silly rabbit!"

"Just… just finish up already!" the Nice Cream woman moaned, too embarrassed to even look at the two of you anymore.

You and Inferior Dog both licked the last drop off the bunny girl's tits about a minute later, leaving her breasts glistening with spit as you licked the leftovers on your lips.

"Oh thank god!" the bunny girl sighed as she dropped to her knees, exhausted.

You weren't done yet though, and pushed her onto ther back so you could finish pulling off her overalls.

"Wait, what are you doing now?!" she gasped, panicking again.

You told her that you were just doing what everyone does after their done with their ice cream: eat the cone.

"B-but this wasn't part of the deal!" the bunny stammered as she tried to crawl away.

You informed her that it was now and snapped your fingers, causing Inferior Dog to obediently hold your prey's arms in place. You then finished pulling her overalls off her not-so-lucky rabbit's feet and brought your face right up to her bright red panties.

You didn't tear them off right away, though, instead, taking your time licking at her pussy from the outside, enjoying the little sounds and movements she made in response as she quivered in fear and arousal.

"Sotp it, please!" she begged as her panties started to grow wet. "You can keep your gold if you want, just please let me go!"

You apologized and said that it was far too late now since your hunting dog was far to loyal to just let a catch go like that.

"You've got it, Master!" Inferior Dog agreed. "You deserve to fuck as many girls as possible, and I'm doing everything I can to help!"

"F-f-fuck!?" the Nice CReam woman stuttered in fear right before she saw you step back and take out your dick. "Oh no! No no no no no no! Get away! I'm still a-"

Virgin? You had a feeling that was the case considering how _jumpy_ she'd been acting.

You then pulled down her panties to reveal her wet, puffy bunny underneath it and she tried desperately to kick you away. But ultimately, not even her strong legs could stop you from lining yourself up with her virgin cunt.

"Please… you don't have to do this…" she begged as her whole body locked up.

You informed her that you did - after all, what's a good ice cream sundae without a nice cherry on top?

With that, you thrust yourself forward and felt the rabbit's hymen stretch around your thick cock as you penetrated her. Despite your immense girth, it did manage to hold out for a few seconds before it violently tore, suddenly surrounding your rod with warm blood as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her legs and ears twitched.

"Aw, what's the matter, bun bun?" asked Inferior Dog. "You look like you're about to cry!"

"It hurts… it hurts so much!" she replied, gasping for air as her pussy twitched around you. "The cold isn't even dulling it at all!"

"Don't worry, it'll feel better soon, I assure you." Inferior Dog comforted. "But in the meantime… feel free to let it all out!"

Having given her more than enough time to prepare, you finally began to start thrusting again, pounding your cock against the entrance of the Nice Cream woman's womb and grinding against her bleeding walls.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" the bunny grunted with every thrust as her mind tried desperately to deal with all these new sensations.

"Yes, good!" Inferior Dog encouraged. "Express yourself! Howl out into the darkness!"

You interrupted and said that you wanted much more than that - wanted to hear the bunny _scream_. You punctuated this by grabbing hold of her nipples and twisting them hard.

"Yes, that's a great idea, Master!" Inferior Dog replied. "You scream… I scream… we all scream for Nice Cream!"

You smirked as you suddenly felt the unmistakable feeling of the Nice Cream woman's cunt squeezing around you in orgasm. When you pointed this out to her, though, she didn't seem to believe you.

"I… I came? I… didn't notice…" she groaned. "It's still so sore… ah!"

You abruptly grabbed hold of her legs and used them as leverage to pound into her cunt even harder, telling her that, even if her mind hasn't given in yet, her body clearly has.

"It has?" she asked in confusion. "I… I don't know what to think anymore!"

You told her that was fine, because you'd be doing all the thinking for her from now on. All she would have to do was be your adorable, air-headed play-bunny for the rest of her life, doing nothing but smiling, feeding your harem, and fucking you whenever you felt like it.

"Really? You would just take me… whenever you wanted?" the Nice Cream woman asked, barely holding back a moan.

"Well, I think right now's pretty good proof of that, don't you think?" Inferior Dog asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I know… it's just… it's just sinking in now, you know?" the bunny girl asked, her pussy slowly relaxing around you without losing its tight grip. "I'm going to be this… human's sex slave for the rest of eternity!"

You laughed and promised that you planned on keeping her far longer than that.

"Oh god!" she screamed as her pussy suddenly spasmed again. "I… I hope you do!"

Her legs then gained enough strength to break out of your grip and they wrapped around your backside, pulling you even deeper into her snatch.

"I don't care about my stupid Nice Cream anymore, or your money! Just keep fucking me!" she screamed over the sound of your thrusts. "I don't need to own anything as long as you own me!"

You couldn't help but laugh a little at her sudden enthusiasm - it looked like you've got a _hare_ in your _hare_ m now, though you certainly weren't planning on sending it back to the kitchen anytime soon.

About a minute or so of furious fucking later and you could feel your orgasm start to approach. The Nice Cream woman seemed to sense this as well, as her legs tightened even harder around you in her effort to fuck you as hard as she could.

"Yes! Please, cum inside me, Master!" she begged. "Fill me with your popsicle's thick melt!"

You pushed the debate the debate of food vs. ice pun from your mind again as you finally came, filling the bunny's tight pussy so full of your seed that her abdomen actually started to bulge a little from the the volume. She came again at roughly the same time, her ears and her lips smiling as you pumped her full of at least a _liter's_ worth of cum. Satisfied that she'd been thoroughly knocked up, you pulled out at let her lie there on the ground, semem pouring over thighs and onto the snow.

"Great job, Master!" Inferior Dog congratulated. "You did a wonderful job breaking her in!"

You smiled and said that she didn't do half-bad herself, and that it was almost artful in the way she helped you out.

"Oh, please, Master!" she replied bashfully. "You know I don't deserve those compliments!"

You agreed and and turned back towards the bunny girl, asking how she felt.

"A little… overwhelmed, to be honest…" she replied. "I feel pretty cold right now… but at the same time… it's like my body is on fire!"

You assured her that she'll get used to it. Or not. You didn't really care as long as she hopped to her new calling.

"And what would that be, Master?" she asked.

You told her that, besides worshiping your dick, she was in charge of providing the rest of your harem with dairy-like consumables. As you said this, the rest of your slaves came out of hiding and Slush helped the girl get to her feet.

"That I can do!" she said happily before walking over to her cart and began handing out Nice Creams to her fellow slaves. You, meanwhile, decided to take a moment to think about what your new slave's name should be.

After deliberating with yourself for a few moments, you suddenly noticed that the cream pie you gave the bunny was still dripping out of her pussy, and you were struck by inspiration. You decided that her new name would be Ice Cream Pie, or ICP for short.

Wait.

On second thought, you decided that Ice Creampie would be a much better name, especially since IC had much better acronymic implications.

"Wow, thanks for the Nice Cream, IC!" Slush thanked as she unwrapped her treat. "I can't believe I've never tried this before! It's so… nice!"

"Don't thank me! Thank Master!" IC replied.

"Oh, right, of course!" Slush said, slapping herself in the face. "Thank you, Master!"

The other girls thanked you for the food as well, and you graciously accepted their praise. You then told your slaves to keep enjoying their Nice Cream while you scouted thing out up ahead. You also promised to let them know if you needed any help.

"Don't worry, we'll 'probably' show up if you need anything." Frigid replied sarcastically, meaning that she'd definitely show up… probably. You nodded in reply and walked off down the path looking for the next box you could fuck.

Ironically, a box is exactly what you found - a real one, that is, made out of boring cardboard and not the fun kind made out of monster. You quickly noticed that there was a note sitting on top of it and picked it up to read.

"This is a box." it read. "Well, actually, this is a note, but the thing this note was originally attached to was indeed a box. If what this note was attached to was not a box, please disregard this note."

You quickly realized what a massive waste of time that was tossed the note to the side only to discover another note on the box that was hidden underneath the first. You were quite annoyed at this but decided to skim through the note anyways.

"Something something something, _magical_ box that you can put things in and they will appear in other boxes in The Underground! Like a teleporter!" the note read.

This caused you to stop reading the note immediately and glance back at the box. You could feel your excitement grow as you imagined using this box to skip right to Queen Asgor's castle, taking over the kingdom in one fell swoop!

You then tossed the note to the side, opened up the box, and climbed inside. You then felt yourself whisked away to a magical dimension of endless possibilities, where you could do anything you want and be whoever you wanted!

Oh, wait, that was just your imagination. The only thing inside the box was just some kind of tough glove made out of grey leather.

Your annoyance quickly grew into anger and you pulled yourself out of the box. Frustrated that you fell for such a cheap trick, you decided to put the glove to good use and used it to punch a hole straight through the box. It collapsed to the ground a second later, completely destroyed and useless. This didn't really accomplish much, but it certainly made you feel better.

After taking one more moment to spit at the box, you continued down the path and left what was left of the box in the snow.

You soon came across Sans and Papyrus talking to each other at the far end of small clearing with a small piece of paper in the center of it.

"Oh ho! So you've arrived at last, human?" Papyrus said when she noticed you. "For a second there, I was afraid something might have been wrong. I would have gone back to check on you, but my sister here has been keeping me occupied…"

"Hey, if I didn't teach you about all the different kinds of ketchup, then who would?" asked Sans.

"Augh, whatever." Papyrus groaned. "All of that will be rendered irrelevant by this next amazing puzzle, however! For you see, it was designed by my sister, and she insists that it will stop you in your-"

The skeleton girl fell silent as she noticed finally noticed the piece of paper sitting in the clearing.

"Sans!" she shouted angrily. "Where is your puzzle?!"

"Don't worry, Paps." Sans replied calmly. "There's no way they'll skip past this one."

You simply walked over the paper to the other side of the clearing since you had enough of perfidious parchment for one day.

"That didn't do anything!" Papyrus pointed out angrily.

"Oops." Sans shrugged. "I knew I should have used Junior Jumble instead."

"Of course you should have used Junior Jumble!" Papyrus replied, rolling her eyes. "I know from experience that even the best minds have trouble solving those puzzles!"

She then turned towards you and said "Still, I congratulate you for clearing another 'puzzle', human, and I kindly request that you provide me with another clue to your true identity."

You didn't say anything, instead choosing to grab Papyrus by the arm and sniff her limb up and down. It smelled a lot like tomatoes for some reason, which was oddly kind of arousing.

"Oh! This one is too easy!" Papyrus exclaimed of your sniffs. "'A' as in 'arm'! That means the first part of your name is 'KTBA'! At this rate, I'll have your real name figured out in no time! But, I'm afraid that you don't have any time to relax before my next puzzle, however! Follow me!"

You let go of Papyrus's arm but held onto her hand, and walked alongside her to the promised next puzzle. Sans, meanwhile, followed closely behind you, moving much faster than you thought her flabby body could.

You soon came across an even bigger clearing with a medium-sized windmill in the center of it with the number eighteen printed on the side. It didn't take you long to realize that it was actually a mini-golf course with only one hole, and you let go of Papyrus's hand to examine the small hole situated in the base of the windmill. You then glanced behind the windmill and saw that the only path out of the clearing was blocked by several large spikes.

"Oh hohohoho? Intimidated, are we?" Papyrus laughed as she watched you. "I would be too if I had to face a puzzle of this intellectual magnitude! For you see, in order to get past this one, you will have to use one of these miniature golf clubs to hit one of these not-so-miniature balls of ice into the hole concealed by the windmill!"

You weren't sure how, but she somehow had both those items in her hands now. You decided to grab the ball but left the putter untouched.

"But, as you can plainly see, such a task is impossible since the blades of the windmill will block any putting attemp-" Papyrus began to say before you just walked over to the windmill, held the blades still with your right hand, and tossed the ice ball into the hole with your left. This was followed by a soft dinging noise, the spikes lowering into the ground, and a red flag raising over the windmill.

"My word!" Papyrus gasped dramatically. "Just throwing the ball in like that… I can't believe I never thought of that before! It's so much more efficient than using a golf club! You should totally join the big leagues and show the pros a thing or two!"

You declined, explaining that you preferred putting things into other, much tighter holes.

"Ah, a fellow cup-and-ball enthusiast, I see." Papyrus replied. "Very well then, but I do insist that you at least give me another hint towards your name now."

At that, you leaned over to Papyrus as if to whisper something to her but instead nibbled on her dark earlobe.

"Oh my! 'Lobe'? Seriously?" she asked, pulling away. "Now you're just making this too easy! Come along, Sans! We still have to make sure that the next puzzle is human-gready!"

"Yeah, be right there, sis." Sans replied.

"Well, try not to dilly-dally too much!" Papyrus advised sternly. "You've already dillied so many dallies that you could open you own daly dolly!"

"Relax, I'll be fine." Sans insisted.

"Alright then, see you up ahead!" Papyrus said happily before leaving you and Sans alone with each other.

You expected Sans to crack another joke at you or something, but instead she just… stared at you, not moving. Annoyed at this, you asked her what she wanted.

"Nothin'." she replied. "I just wanted to say that maybe you should actually try solving some of these puzzles fair and square. It might actually be fun, and I'm sure my sister would enjoy it."

You couldn't help but scoff at this, and you told her that you didn't have time for kiddie game stuff like that. You preferred your entertainment to be much more… _adult_.

Sans didn't reply and just kept staring at you, which caused you to ask what she was doing now.

"Just getting' a good look at you." she replied.

You told her to take a picture since it would probably last longer.

"Don't worry, I won't be forgetting that face of yours anytime soon." Sans said before she finally left you alone. Good riddance.

"Hey, Master!" you suddenly heard from behind you, and you turned to see your harem walking down the path towards you, including Ice Creampie, who was struggling faithfully to drag her Nice Cream cart through the snow.

"We finished eating our treats, Master!" Slush announced as she reached you. "Did you find anything interesting while you were out scouting ahead?"

You told her that you just got a hole-in-one that put you one one step closer to getting a home run.

"Wait.. aren't those two completely different sports?" asked Watchdog, prompting Royal Slut to slap her in the back of the head. "Ow! Right, right, sorry! If Master says it, then it has to make sense!"

"That's right!" Royal Slut replied before turning around to present her rear. "Now punish me for daring to punish you!"

Watchdog tried her best to spank the girl but missed completely and tripped onto her face.

As entertaining as it would have been to watch her try again, you told Watchdog to put that punishment on hold since they didn't have time to be squabbling amongst themselves right now, especially since you've got guests.

There was a moment of silence as the slaves all noticed the steps heading towards them in the distance.

"Guests?" IC asked. "Should I get some Nice Cream ready for them?"

You said that wouldn't be necessary since the guests would be tasting your cream first.

Then, out of the forest came two more dog girls, both about a foot taller than the bitches you had already acquired. They both looked very similar to each other with their identical black robes, light skin, white hair/tails, and massive battle axes, but you could still tell they were distinct monsters. The one on the right was wearing makeup and held herself a bit more like a lady, while the other was a much more butch bitch without so much as a drop of eyeliner on her skin.

They both spotted you immediately and walked up to get a better look, as well as a better sniff. It looked like they regretted that immediately, though, as they both recoiled in surprise and shock.

"Oh my! What's that smell, Dogamy?" gasped the pretty one.

"I don't _nose_ , Dogaressa, but it sure is strong!" Dogamy replied. "Like our honeymoon, but times a thousand!"

"And it seems to be coming from this kid…" Dogaressa pointed out. "But that can't be…"

You told them that they underestimated your lewdness. But, you knew you were getting ahead of yourself, and asked for the opportunity to introduce yourself.

"Uh… okay." Dogamy replied, obviously confused. "Who are you? And why are you surrounded by so many naked girls? Is it laundry day and they're all doing it in one load?"

You explained that you were actually the Dogi's new Master, and that they might as well bend over and present their pussy doggies- er, doggy pussies now.

"... You can't be serious." Dogaressa said after a few moments.

"No, being sarcastic is my job!" Frigid replied. "Er, I mean, or is it?!"

"Yeah, Master is nothing if not really determined to fuck every cute girl they meet, so you might as well just give in now and make it easier for yourselves." said Inferior Dog.

You interjected with an 'or not'. Both surrender and defiance are entertaining in their own special ways, after all, so the choice was up to them. You told them that they better relish it too, since it would be the last choice they ever made.

The Dogi simply stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Dogamy finally said "Uh, I think we'll take a third option."

"Going home." Dogaressa finished before she and her wife turned to leave.

You stopped Dogamy right in her tracks by grabbing onto her hand, holding her in place. You then informed her that she wasn't going anywhere from now on unless you were taking her for a walk. Dogamy tried to pull away from you, but you just pushed her to the ground and tore off her robes, revealing her soft body underneath. You then got to work playing with her cunt, causing her to whimper in fear and pleasure as she proved to be just the pushover you thought she'd be.

Dogaressa's reaction to this was very different, however - she was angry.

"Hey!" she shouted as she brandished her axe. "You let go of my wife!"

You asked mockingly if you were violating their precious dog marriage as you rubbed your hands across Dogamy's breasts, the dog too scared to move.

"Yes, you are!" Dogaressa barked as she gripped her axe harder.

You faux-apologized and said that you'd make it up to Dogaressa by raping her next. She didn't take that comment well, and she swung her axe angrily in your direction. You nimbly sidestepped the blow, of course, but it turned out that was never her real target - it was your soul she was aiming for. You had almost forgotten that it was even there, so you didn't have any time to get it out of the way.

You expected the axe to just bounce off your soul and only wound you, but you underestimated Dogaressa's fury. Instead, it shattered your soul completely and you died almost instantly, but you at least took comfort in the fact that you were groping some nice tits before you passed.

 **(Line break)**

 **Save Loaded**

 **(Line break)**

When you woke back up, you found yourself back by the windmill surrounded by your slaves, each one with confused looks on their faces.

"Uh… you okay there, Master?" IC asked nervously. "You look like you've got a _serious_ Nice Cream headache.

You informed them that it was nothing - you were just killed is all.

"K-k-killed?!" they all gasped at once.

"Who, what, how, why!?" Watchdog cried.

"Oh no.. that's terrible…" Inferior Dog sniffled. "And just after I was enslaved too…"

"I-I'm not crying…" Frigid insisted in spite of the evidence to the contrary. "I'm just… washing my eyes with tears… IRONICALLY!"

You told them all to calm down since you were better now.

"Really?" Slush asked through her tears. "Y-you're sure?"

You said that this actually wasn't the first time you've died, though it would hopefully be the last. Although, considering you just went back in time, you weren't sure if you technically died at all.

"Augh, now I'm just more confused." groaned Royal Slut. "Will you at least tell us how you 'died' this time?"

You said that those responsible would actually be here very soon. In approximately 230 seconds, actually, give or take the time needed to state that figure.

"What!?" Watchdog gasped as she took out one of her knives. "You want us to ambush them as a pack, Master? To make them pay for what they kinda did to you?"

You said that wouldn't be necessary since you'd prefer your revenge to be much more… personal.

"Well… if you say so, Master." Watchdog said, backing down. "What _should_ we do then?"

You instructed your harem to all hide inside the nearby windmill.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Slush. "It's pretty small, and we'll be packed in there harder than snow in a snowball!"

You spanked Slush three times for that one - once for the ice pun, once for questioning you, and once for the heck of it.

"Sorry, Master!" she quickly apologized, trying not to show how close she came to orgasm. "I'll gladly pack myself if it's for you!"

She then climbed inside the windmill, followed closely by the rest of your slaves. The last one in was Ice Creampie, who said "Wait, what about your Nice Cream cart?"

You told her not to worry about it since you doubted the women coming would bother taking it. You then told her to hurry inside before following in, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of all the girl flesh around you as you heard footsteps in the snow outside.

"Uh, I could have sworn I heard people talking over this way." you heard Dogamy say outside.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter if we can't hear them anymore." said Dogaressa. "Not only are there an ample amount of footprints available in the snow to follow, but we can also just follow their scent!"

"Oh yeah, that's right." said Dogamy, followed closely by the sound of vigorous sniffing.

"Oh no! They found us out!" Inferior Dog whispered. "We have to get out of here now, Master!"

You simply ignored her, however, and instead expertly shoved your fingers into buth Slush's and Frigid's exposed cunts, causing them to gasp in pleasure and start moaning. As the Dogi both approached the windmill, they not only heard the moans of the women inside, but they also caught a good whiff of their pussies as they began to drip.

"Oh my!" Dogamy gasped, blushing wildly. "Perhaps it would be best if we left these love-birds alone…"

"I couldn't agree more!" said Dogaressa. "Let's just call it a day and go back to the house, okay?"

"Let's." Dogamy replied before you heard their footsteps fade into the distance.

You kept on playing with Slush and Frigid's squeezing snatches, however, both to maintain cover and because it was quite fun to see them writhe like this. Eventually all the rocking and jostling inside the windmill caused it to tip over, though you weren't that upset about it. None of your property was damaged, and it wasn't like anyone was ever going to be golfing there again, anyways.

"Wow, Master! That was incredibly quick thinking of you!" Inferior Dog complimented as she climbed back out.

"And quick fingers… and quick orgasms…" panted Slush.

"Yeah… I guess it was alright…" added Frigid. "... For the best finger-bang of my life…"

"I'm guessing that we won't be letting them get away for very long, will we, Master?" Royal Slut mused.

You told her that she didn't need to guess about that one, and ordered your harem to start following you while keeping the lewd moans to a minimum this time.

"We'll try our best, Master." Slush moaned in reply.

You and your harem then followed the Dogi's footprints in the snow until they suddenly veered off to the side towards a large log cabin. You carefully snuck up towards a window and peered inside, where you saw the dogs put their two large axes down on a large table before Dogamy sat down at a couch in front of a TV and Dogaressa got busy preparing some food at a counter.

"Whoo, that was a long patrol!" Doamy sied as she rubbed her feet. "I don't know about you, but my dogs are barking right now!"

"Well, just sit back and relax, my little pomerraisin, and I'll fix us something to eat." Dogamy replied, not turning around. "And then we can spend the rest of the day here together, just the two of us!"

At that, you carefully opened up the window and stepped inside, Slush, Inferior Dog, and Frigid both following behind. Royal Slut almost followed too, but you managed to stop her just before her oversized cap collided with the window frame.

You then motioned Inferior Dog Towards Dogamy, and she quietly silenced her (or silently quieted her, if you'd prefer) by muzzling her with her paws. Dogamy tried her best to struggle, but stopped when she saw you approach Dogaressa from behind with a belt you picked up from a nearby dresser. Dogamy tried desperately to warn her wife, but all that came out was a small whine.

"Don't worry, it'll be finished in just a-" Dogaressa said before being cut off by a belt wrapping around her throat. You then tugged on the free end the leash and dragged Dogaressa towards her bed, causing her to gasp for air as you strangled her. You then dropped her onto the mattress and pinned her down, allowing her to breathe normally again.

"Let go of me… you… mongrel!" she spat uselessly at you.

You told her not to worry since letting her go was your plan all along. You then motioned for Royal Slut to come inside, and she awkwardly tried several times to fit in through the window before finally giving up and just going through the front door instead. Once inside, she dutifully encased Dogarssa's hands and feet in ice, trapping her to the bedframe in the process and allowing you to get off without issue.

"Grrr…" Dogaress growled. "I demand that you let us go this instant!"

You told her that was a no-can-do since she had a debt to pay.

"Debt? What debt?" she asked in confusion. "We've never met before! … Have we?"

You told her that it was no big deal - she just killed you earlier.

"What?!" Dogaressa gasped. "Are you insane!?"

You said that you were surprised too, since you really didn't expect to be killed by a runt like her. But, you supposed that every had her day.

"Well, if you don't want me to kill you again, then you'll let us both go this instant!" Dogaressa barked.

You raised your hand to slap her, but stopped yourself at the last moment. Instead, you put your hand down and explained that she needed to learn some respect.

"As if I'd ever respect a creep like you!" Dogaressa growled.

"You might be saying that now, but trust me, you'll be singing a whole new _dog_ ma by the time they're done with you." said Watchdog.

You said that there was no doubt in that, but you were actually going to have a little appetizer before you dug into the main course. You then snapped your fingers and Dogamy was forcibly stripped by Inferior Dog and IC, who also both made sure to block any of her feeble attempts to escape.

"Wait, stop!" Dogaressa called out. "What are you doing?"

You told her that you were just getting a good look at Dogamy's lovely body, like a judge at a dog show. So Dogamy shouldn't be scared - she should dog-show-off.

"Leave my wife alone!" Dogaressa barked. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Royal Slut asked. "You'll whine at us harder? Face it, bitch - you don't have any more free will right now than we do! Maybe even less!"

You ignored them and told Dogamy it was time for the oral portion of the competition. You followed this up by taking out your hard cock and shoving it inside Dogamy's maw, scrubbing her mouth harder than Dentastix as she tried desperately not to gag.

"Mm!" she whimpered as slobber slowly built up in her mouth and you used it as lube to gain even more speed.

"I said, let her go!" Dogaressa shouted.

Keeping up your pace, you asked Dogaressa to clarify; did she mean let her go, or fuck her wife's mouth even harder.

"The first!" she replied angrily.

You nodded in agreement and confirmed that she told you to fuck her wife's mouth _really_ hard. Well, if she insisted…

"Nooo!" Dogaressa cried out as you slammed your balls against Dogamy's chin, sending droplets of spit everywhere with every thrust.

Her esophagus had to stretch a great deal to accommodate your entire length, and you could tell by the way that she kept whimpering that it was at least a bit painful. Ironically, her throat's desperate attempts to force your cock back out actually ended up massaging you, making her forced blowjob feel even better. You weren't really paying too much attention to that, though, since you were also enjoying the frustrated look on Dogaressa's face not too far away.

That look of anger quickly turned to horror as you began cumming inside her wife's mouth, causing her cheeks to swell as your balls empty a dog bowl's worth of semen into her gullet. Eventually your orasm subsided and you pulled out, at which point the sperm that had built up in Dogamy's cheeks came flowing out over her lips, coating her chin and her milky tits in a layer of white goo. She then began to pant heavily, completely exhausted.

"Heh, you royal guards might act tough, but it's clear now that you're more bark than bite." Frigid joked.

"More like all spit and no swallow!" said Slush. "I can't believe she wasted Master's precious semen like that! Doesn't she have any manners? It's rude to deny a gift."

"Like she'd ever accept a gift from you!" Dogaressa shouted predictably.

"Don't worry, Master, I'll make sure it doesn't go to waste!" Royal Slut said before she knelt down and started licking all the cum off Dogamy's tis, causing her to moan in surprised lust.

"Stay strong, honey!" Dogaressa called out. "WE can make it through this! It will be alright!"

At that, you could see a little bit of hope flash in Dogamy's eyes - you couldn't have that, now could you? So you snapped your fingers and the girls surrounding Dogamy all backed off. She quickly tried to stand back up, but you pushed her right back to the ground and forcibly spread her legs.

"Wait, stop!" Dogaressa shouted, starting to panic. "You don't have to do this! T-take me instead!"

You simply laughed as Dogamy weakly struggled underneath you and you assured Dogaressa that she'd get her turn soon enough - but first, she still needed to be punished.

You then pulled Dogamy's body towards you and speared her with you rock, cucking Dogaressa's wife right beneath their cuckoo clock.

"Oh god! It's so big!" Dogamy moaned as her walls stretched around you. "It feels like… it's tearing me apart! I'm going to break! Doggy-dearest, help me!"

"Don't worry, my puppy pal!" Dogaressa said worriedly. "I'll save you somehow!"

You couldn't help but laugh at this and called Dogaressa cruel between thrusts.

"Cruel!?" Dogaressa gasped. "How could _you_ call _me_ cruel?!"

You explained that she was needlessly getting the hopes up of someone whose fate is already sealed, when she should be enjoying the show.

"Yeah!" Watchdog agreed over the sound of your cock tearing into Dogamy. "They're already fucking her, after all! The kinder thing to do would be to tell her to sit back and enjoy it!"

"Hmmph!" Dogaressa scoffed angrily. "Like she would ever even consider betraying me!"

"I… I don't know…" Dogamy moaned as she started to thrust back a little. "This dick thing they're fucking me with… it's actually not that bad!"

"W-what do you mean?" Dogaressa whimpered.

"Their penis is much more… lively than any of the bones we've ever used!" Dogamy explained, her pussy starting to squeeze down even more. "If… if these were under better circumstances, I wouldn't mind this at all!"

"Oh please, the fact that they're taking your body without permission just makes it even better, doesn't it?" said Royal Slut.

"Yeah! You are a dog, after all, and every good dog needs an owner!" Inferior Dog argued as you groped Dogamy's breasts.

"An… an owner…" Dogamy stuttered as her body heated up.

"Yeah, just think about it!" IC whispered into her hear. "Someone who will always look out for you, care for you, and give you all kinds of tasty treats!"

"I… I kinda like that idea…" Dogamy admitted, thrusting back even harder.

"Hey! That's my job!" Dogaressa called out. "I'm the one who cares for you, protects you, and makes you tasty treats! Don't listen to them, dear!"

Dogamy didn't reply and instead just let her eyes glaze over while you kept mauling her tits and thrusting as hard as you could.

"I swear… I will get you for this, you dogmatic devil!" Dogaressa growled. "As soon as I find a way to get out of this, you are going to p-"

"Hey!" Dogamy shouted, interrupting Dogaressa. "Quiet down a little! I-I'm trying to focus here!"

"W-what?" Dogaressa gasped. "Sweetie, you're not in your right mi-"

"No, I… I think I am!" Dogamy interrupted again, no longer trying to escape your grip. "It's like… my mind has been opened up for the first time! I can see clearly, and smell even clearer!"

"You… you don't know what you're talking about…" Dogaressa whimpered, no longer struggling against her bonds.

"Yes, I do!" Dogamy shouted in reply, her tongue now hanging out of her mouth. "And I know this is way better than anything we've ever done together!"

"Y-you're just saying that in the heat of moment…" Dogaressa sniffed as she started to tear up.

"Only because Master makes me feel like I'm in heat!" Dogamy countered, her hips now smacking yours harder than you were smacking hers.

"M… Master?" Dogaressa asked in shock.

"Of course!" Dogamy answered. "Someone with a cock this amazing deserves to be called nothing less!"

"W-why? Why are you acting like this?" Dogaressa asked, her streams of tears turning into rivers.

"Because Master's fucking me with the best doggy bone I've ever felt in my life!" Dogamy screamed in reply. "It's so good! I love it!"

"Not… not as much as me though… right?" Dogaressa asked desperately.

Dogamy didn't even dignify the question with a response, as she was fart too focused on try to please you as much as possible.

"I love Master's body! I love Master's cum! I love Master's dick!" she shouted as the pleasure overwhelmed her mind. "But most of all, I love my Master more than anything else in the world!"

Hearing this seemed to break something inside of Dogaressa as she started sob, not even being able to look at her wife in the face anymore. You smiled at this, of course, and refocused all your attention back on Dogamy, causing her to howl in pleasure as buth your orgasms built. You both finished off a few seconds later, with Dogamy's body going completely limp as you pumped her full of sperm. You then pulled out officially declared the couple _dog_ vorced. Dogaressa didn't reply and simply kept crying.

"Well dog my cats!" Inferior Dog said when she saw just how despondent Dogaressa had become. "I think you might have broken her without even touching her, Master!"

Leaving Dogamy on the floor, you walked over to Dogaressa and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at you. She didn't resist much, though, so you asked her if something was wrong. After all, wasn't she going to get 'revenge' on you or something?

"What's the point?" she replied.

You tauntingly told her to remember what she said earlier about not giving up before snapping your fingers and having Royal Slut melt the dog's shackles. You then informed Dogaressa that this was her big chance. Her axe was only a few steps away on on the table, waiting for her to pick it up and avenge her wife.

"Yeah, come on, you can make it!" Inferior Dog encouraged. "Go get the axe, girl! Got get it!"

But, instead of taking her last chance to fight back, she just laid there on the bed, completely still. You were almost disappointed now that you didn't rape her first, but it still filled you with determination to see someone so lacking in determination. You then got up onto the bed and pushed up Dogaressa's robe, the bitch barely even flinching as you slid your cock inside and started fucking her.

"Aww, she's so sad…" Slush said as she looked at Dogaressa's unchanging expression.

"She's probably just jealous of us now that she's single." snarked Frigid. "Like a bicicle cut in half… a unicicle…"

You said that Frigid brought up a point and asked if Dogaressa would like to change her married status from single to slave. At first she remained silent as you continued pounding in and out of her snatch, but she eventually replied "... I just don't want to be alone…"

You took that as a 'yes' and officially welcomed Dogamy and Dogaressa as your new Ball and Chain. Your slaves then burst out into congratulatory applause, though this didn't seem to brighten Chain's mood any.

"Whoohoo!" Inferior Dog cheered. "Congratulations!"

"Yay…" Chain said weakly, still depressed in spite of her amazing new title.

You were still quite happy about all this, though, and decided that now would be a great time to give Mom an update on your quest. So, you extended your hand off the side of the bed while still fucking Chain and had Slush bring you your cell phone. You then speed-dialed Mom and you were greeted by the sound of heavy breathing.

You asked if she was actually there, to which she gasped "Oh! Sorry, Master! It's just that we recently converted the last of the Froggits, and I was teaching one of them how to eat me out."

You smirked and said that you thought your soul felt stronger for some reason.

"Anyways, Master, how have you been?" Mom asked.

You said that you were fine - you just finished knocking up your third dog girl out in Snowdin Forest, and now you were on your way to number four.

"Oh my!" Mom gasped. "Congratulations, Master! Though, I must say, you should be careful. Impregnate too many dog girls, and you might get arrested for… littering!"

You laughed and said that you couldn't help it. It was practically snowing cats and dogs for you to fuck out there, after all. Well, actually it was just dogs, but you didn't mind so much since you weren't exactly lacking in the pussy department.

"That's good to hear, Master!" Mom replied. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to get back to this oral lecture I'm giving. Who knew that being a teacher could be so rewarding? Anyways, good luck on your journey, and I hope your pack of bitches never stops growing!"

You thanked her for the encouragement before hanging up and finishing inside Chain beneath you.

"Oh?" she asked as she noticed your dick pulse inside her. "You're finished, Master? Thanks for using me, I suppose."

You told her she was welcome, and instructed Watchdog to clean up Ball and Inferior Dog to clean up Chain, which they both did enthusiastically. It was actually easy for Watchdog to find Ball since she was still twitching on the floor, and she began to writhe even more as Watchdog licked your cum out of her pussy. Chain didn't react much to Inferior Dog eating her out, though, only whimpering slightly as her folds were licked.

While they were busy cleaning the ex-dog-lovers, you told the rest of your harem to get ready to leave in five minutes. After that, it was back out into the dog-eat-dog world.

"Of course, Master!" they replied together. "Right away!"

 **(Line break)**

Exactly five minutes later and you were back outside walking down the path to Snowdin, a leash made out of a belt in each hand. Ball was eagerly pulling you forward on her leash, but Chain was holding you back, ironically enough.

"This way, Master!" Ball said excitedly. "I smell something really good this way! Maybe it's another cunt for you to fuck! Maybe even another married one!"

"I smell it too." said Chain. "It doesn't smell like sex, though… at least not any sex I've ever smelled before."

Turning back towards Chain, you told her to stop being such a doggy downer and smile a little. You then asked her if perhaps she'd feel better if she played another game of 'fetch' with your 'stick'.

"No, I'll be fine, Master." she replied, trying her best to perk up. "I'll try and be happier… for you…"

You soon found the source of the scent the Dogi were tracking and found it to be none other than a cold plate of spaghetti sitting next to a microwave with a note sitting right in the middle of the sauce. You then picked up the note and began to read it.

"Dear human-"

That was as far as you got before you got bored and tore the note in half, deciding that it probably wasn't that important anyways. You were starting to get a bit hungry, though, so you picked up the plate of spaghetti, put it into the microwave, and set the microwave for two minutes.

 **(Line break)**

 **A/N: Hey, how's it going? Finally got this one out and stuff. So in case you don't read Mushroom Story, this is a shout-out to two people, ButterHunter and Angron. They're cool people with cool stories, so if you haven't seen them out and about, go give their stories a shot. Anyways, I'm all witted out, so without further ado, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Since it's the holidays, I decided to reverse the order, so you wouldn't be left with a sour taste in your mouth. If you just want to skip to pacifist, just hit ctrl + f, enter in "pacifist", and you're golden.**

* * *

 **No Mercy**

You waited for well over two minutes before you realized that the microwave wasn't working. You confirmed this by taking the spaghetti back out and discovering that it was still freezer cold. You tried to rectify the situation by putting the spaghetti back in the microwave and hitting it to get it to start. When nothing happened, you hit the microwave again and again until it accidentally pushed itself off the table and landed on the ground with a thunderous crash. Stupid machine… it only had itself to blame for breaking like that.

"Good try, Master!" you heard Slush say comfortingly behind you. "You almost got it working again!"

"Too bad it was such a badly made machine, though." Ball lamented.

"Yeah… maybe I can cook some spaghetti for you myself late?" Chain added weakly.

"Or maybe some Nice Cream would help you cheer up?" suggested IC.

"Uh, hello?" a voice from nowhere interrupted before you could reply to your girls. "You do realize that it wasn't plugged in, right?"

You turned and saw a girl who was only five inches tall standing behind the ruins of the microwave in the snow. She had long brown hair, a long grey tail, and was wearing a bright red jacket with a matching skirt.

Still angry about the microwave, however, you just snapped at her about how you were supposed to know it needed power.

"Well, by checking for a power chord, obviously." she replied. "Listen, I've got an adapter back at my place, and if this thing's still working maybe we can-"

The mouse girl was abruptly cut off when Watchdog suddenly dashed towards her and picked up the tiny woman in her mouth.

"Aaah!" she screamed as she was tossed around through the air. "Let me go, you brute! Are you dumb or something? I don't even look like a chew toy for dogs, I look like a chew toy for cats!"

Watchdog just ignored her, however, and brought the screaming girl obediently towards you.

"Here you go, Master!" she mumbled through her teeth as she sat down in front of you, wagging her tail.

You grabbed the mouse out of her mouth and pat Watchdog on the head, taking the opportunity to tell her what a good girl she was. You then grabbed hold of the mouse girl's clothes and tore them right off her body like they were made out of tissue paper.

"W-wait!" your prey gasped in shock as the cold air hit her skin. "What are you doing?!"

"That's pretty obvious, ain't it?" Frigid said sarcastically. "'Master' here plans on 'plugging' their dick into your 'socket', if you know what I mean."

"N-no!" the mouse gasped as she started to struggle and kick her legs in panic. "This isn't what I meant when I offered to help!"

"They know that, you dunce!" Royal Slut said as condescendingly as she could without making herself sound superior. "This is just what Master does! They find a cute pussy, and they fuck it - simple as that."

While she was talking, you undid your pants with your spare hands and too out you hard cock, bringing it up underneath the mouse's body as she kept struggling helplessly.

"B-but there's no way it's going to fit inside me!" she pointed out as she desperately tried to point her pussy away from your incoming cock.

"Don't worry, Master always finds a way to fuck their slaves!" Inferior Dog replied. "They're very… determined like that!"

You agreed and said that nothing filled you with determination more than seeing a new girl squirm in your lap. With that, you moved your hips forward and thrust your prick in between her thighs, which resurfaced on the other side without actually penetrating her at all.

"Oh, thank goodness… you really had me worried there for a second." The mouse girl sighed as she she let herself relax a little on top of your cock.

You didn't let the girl rest for long, though, as you quickly began to thrust your dick in between her thighs, rubbing her tiny pussy with the skin along the top. You informed her that just because she wasn't actually being fucked didn't mean she could relax - after all, what kind of LOVEr would you be without making sure she was a mind-fucked mess by the end of it.

"Y-yeah?" she moaned in reply. "Well, you can try… but I'm not quite sure… you're going to get that far!"

You normally would have gotten angry at a comment like that, but you already saw that one coming a mile away, and so you already had the perfect comeback ready. Using your spare hand, you signalled both Ball and Chain to come over to you and kneel in front of your dick. Once there, Ball eagerly began licking the mouse's right breast with her long doggy tongue, tasting her as if she were a delicious stick of Nice Cream. Chain, meanwhile, began licking the mouse's right breast, but did so much more slowly and methodically, as if she was only doing it because she had to - which was probably the case, but you didn't really care as long as she kept obeying you.

"Ah!" the mouse girl moaned as soon as she felt the tongues on her tits. "W-wait, don't lick those! Th-they're super sensitive!"

You laughed and commented that at least she wasn't being treated like a chew toy this time - now, she was being treated like a lick toy!

"This isn't funny, you know!" the mouse moaned up at you even as you felt yer pussy grow more and more wet above your dick. "You shouldn't do things like this to people you just met… at least, not without asking them first!"

"Actually, I think this is hilarious!" Slush said as she watched nearby, rubbing her feathers over her nipples as she talked. "Seeing you squirm as their cock rubs against your undersized cunt… it practically makes my sides melt!"

Frigid quickly recognized that last-second ice pun and dutifully gave Slush a spank in the rear, causing her to gasp and rub her breasts even harder. You just ignored them, though, and kept on thrusting, the tip of your dick actually pressing in between the cheeks of Ball and Chain as they obediently kept on licking the mouse you were thigh-fucking. Ball actually took some time away from her side of the mouse to nuzzle her cheek back against your prick as he brushed against her face while Chain just kept staring blankly at her ex-wife as she her tongue kept licking methodically.

"Thi… this is too much!" the mouse moaned after a few minutes of these overwhelming sensations. "It feels like my head is pinning!"

"Hmm… maybe you're hungry? I could give you some ice cream once you're done, if you'd like!" IC suggested, falling back on her usual instinct of shilling her wears.

"No, it's not that… it's… it's the smell!" the mouse replied as you felt her thighs tighten around your cock a little.

Curious, you asked her what exactly she meant by that as you increased the pace of your thrusts even more.

"I don't know what it is… but it smells like the best cheese in the world!" she replied, starting to drool.

Slush then glanced over and saw a drop of precum start to form on the end of your prick.

"I have a feeling I know what it is!" Slush laughed knowingly. "Don't worry, addiction to Master's cum is just part of joining the harm! Don't try and resist it - embrace it!"

"Their... Their cum?" the mouse asked as she finally noticed the precum in front of her and her mouth started to water even more.

You couldn't help but smile at this and encouraged her to try to have a taste.

"R-really?" she asked, surprised.

You simply let go of her body and said that you weren't going to stop her. She, in turn, quickly laid down onto her stomach and crawled her way to the end of your prick, grinding her tits and pussy on it along the way. Once there, she quickly started drinking down as much precum as she could, and you enjoyed the sensation of her tongue swirling against the inside of your urethra. You then motioned towards Ball and Chain once more and they both quickly started licking at the mouse girl's body again, this time rubbing their tongues along her sides, her exposed ass, and what little of her pussy they could reach. The mouse moaned at the added sensations, but didn't try to stop them or even try to escape in spite of the fact that she was no longer being held. It seemed that she was far too interested in guzzling down as much of your cum as she could - luckily for her, there was plenty more on the way, and you let her know that.

"Yes… give me more!" the mouse girl moaned between mouthfuls. "I want all the cheese you can give me!"

You smiled and lifted the tiny girl off your cok, placing her on the ground in front of you. You then let Ball and Chain lap at the sides of your dick before you began spraying the mouse down with your seed, completely soaking her with what seemed like a literal flood of semen from her perspective.

"Yeah!" the mouse cheered as she tried to swallow as much of it as she could, making sure to finger a bit into her pussy as she did so. "So… good! Thank you, Master! I promise to savor every drop of your amazing cheese!"

"Well, you might have missed out on your dinner, but at least you got yourself a delicious little snack!" Ball joked as she watched the mouse keep on slurping down sperm.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Chain said flatly. "So, what are you going to name her, Master?"

You scratched your chin and thought for a moment. At first you thought about naming her somethin glike 'Gouda' so she could be a 'gouda girl', but then you realized that naming a mouse after a cheese was cliche and stupid. You then thought for a few moments before coming up with coming something much more clever, which you quickly told your newest slave.

"Crackers?" she repeated back to you. "That's my new name?"

You told her that of course it was, since she was absolutely _crackers_ for your _cheese_.

"I like it!" Cracker replied through a cum-soaked smile. "Are you going to give all my sisters similar names?"

Sisters? You didn't know she had any sisters.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot to tell you!" Crackers gasped. "My house is right in that hill over there, and I've got lots of family members for you to rape inside! Follow me!"

She then walked over to a tiny door in a nearby cliff face, shivering a little bit from the cold as she walked, but still not bothering to wipe off any of your cum. Once she tried to open the door, however, it didn't budge an inch.

"That's odd… I don't have a lock or anything…" Crackers said to herself. "They must have barricaded themselves inside for some reason."

"Aww, but that means they'll miss all the fun!" whined IC.

"Do you want us to dig them out, Master?" asked Inferior Dog.

"I don't think that will work." Crackers interjected. "We've got tunnels all over the Underground, so if they don't want to be found, there's not much we can do to stop them without an army of tiny girls like me in there looking for them."

You let out an annoyed sigh at that news and announced to your harem that you'd all be moving on.

"Y-... you're letting them go?" Slush gasped in shock.

You assured her that you weren't - you'd be back later with the necessary army to track them all down in the mouse trap they called home, and you'd do it even if it meant using Crackers to breed the army yourself.

"That sounds like a pretty fun idea!" Crackers replied. "I promise to help you every step of the way then!"

You pet the mouse girl gently on the head with one of your fingers as a reward for that, to which she lovingly nuzzled nuzzler her head back. You then picked her up off the ground and tossed her towards Watchdog, shouting 'fetch' as Crackers giggled through the air. Watchdog expertly caught the flying mouse with her mouth and placed Crackers onto her shoulder so she wouldn't have to walk through the neck-deep (for her) snow to try and keep up with you.

"Alright, Master, we're ready to go!" Watchdog said with a thumbs-up. "Please, lead the way!"

To you, leading was never in question, and so you continued on through the forest path with your harem close behind. It wasn't that long before you noticed another clearing up ahead, however, so you told your harem to stay back for a bit while you checked things out. Once there, you found Papyrus and Sans standing on the other side of a large, tile-covered platform for some reason.

"I don't understand why my puzzles aren't working…" you heard Papyrus say to Sans as you got closer. "I mean, I've been doing everything right and according to tradition, as far as I can tell."

"I don't know." Sans replied lazily. "Maybe it's because they've been bare-bones so far."

"I'm being serious, Sans!" Papyrus shouted angrily. "They'll never let me into the royal guard if this keeps up!"

Papyrus then thought to herself for a few moments before saying "I've got it! It's because those puzzles were all so outdated! But, since this one utilizes the amazing magical properties of science, it's guaranteed to stop them!"

You said that, last time you checked, science wasn't magical.

"Of course it is!" Papyrus argued, turning towards you. "Haven't you ever seen a baking soda volcano?"

It took her a few moments before she finally realized that it was you she was talking to, at which point she panickedly got into her 'hero' stance and shouted "Oh ho! So, you're finally here, human! Your streak of besting all my puzzles so easily is about to come to an end! For you see, this puzzle was designed by the great Dr. Alph-"

She suddenly stopped talking when she noticed you were walking out into the middle of the platform.

"Hey! Could you please step back to where you were before, human?" asked Papyrus. "The tiles don't turn on quite right with someone standing on them."

You just ignored and kept on walking until you reached the other side.

"What the- not again!" Papyrus shouted angrily. "I know you just walked through my last puzzle, but I haven't even turned this one on yet! You're completely breaking with the spirit of my puzzle!"

You asked her if the solution to the puzzle was to walk to the other side.

"Well, yes, but-" Papyrus began to say before you interrupted by explaining that you therefore didn't break with the spirit of the puzzle at all - you just found the solution faster.

"Well, I suppose the solution could have been the same if all the tiles turned out pink, though there was honestly _no_ chance of that happening." Papyrus admitted. "Regardless, I concede your point and humbly request another clue to the next letter of your name."

You didn't verbally reply and instead reached around Papyrus's neck to snap off her armored bikini and get a better look at her tits. They still weren't much too look at, but it was at least interesting to see the bone pattern of her skin across her breasts.

"Hey, give that back!" Papyrus shouted as she grabbed the clothes back out of your hands. "Just because I'm a skeleton doesn't mean I don't get cold! I mean, I don't, but still, that was very rude of you!" She then paused for a few moments before saying "Wait a minute… rude… the next letter is 'R'! Now I get it! I apologize, human, you weren't being rude at all!"

"You sure that doesn't invalidate their 'clue' then, sis?" asked Sans.

"Jeez, Sans, don't overthink it like that! It's just a simple puzzle!" Papyrus replied, rolling her eyes before turning back towards you. "I can already tell that I am getting close to the solution, human... It's just a shame that you will never have a chance to give me your final clue, because there's no way you're going to get past my next puzzle! Oh hohohoho!"

She then dashed off into the forest once again, leaving you alone with Sans.

"You know, you really should try to play along with Papyrus's puzzles sometime." Sans suggested. "They might not look like much, but they're actually pretty fun."

You told her that wouldn't be necessary since you have enough fun on your own.

"Yeah… 'on your own'." Sans said quietly before walking off as well.

You waited to make sure she was completely gone before motioning to your harem to move forward.

"Woah, what in the world is this thing?" asked Frigid, referring to the tile platform in front of you. "You guys have an impromptu disco or something? That's so lame, it actually goes back around to being cool."

You told her that it wasn't nearly that funky fresh, just flunky… flunks.

"Good one, Master!" laughed Slush. "You always were so much better at puns than I was!"

You agreed and reminded her never to forget that fact. You then moved to continue down the forest path, but before you could leave you heard IC say "Say, this computer over there looks kinda familiar…"

"Eh, probably just your brain playing tricks on you." Frigid said dismissively as the group moved on. "Too many brain freezes will do that to you."

As you and your harem continued on the path, you noticed that the ground was steadily rising until you were all walking along the edge of a cliff along the side of a very tall and very steep hill. You weren't intimidated by the height, of course, since you knew you could just reset after dying. It was just a coincidence that you were hugging the side of the hill as far away from the cliff as possible with your flying slaves standing between you and the edge.

"Hey, I know this place!" Frigid suddenly said, interrupting your totally-not-cowardly thoughts. "Gyftrot lives near here!"

You asked who that was as you pretended you soul didn't nearly explode from surprise.

"Oh, she's just some grumpy reindeer who me and Slushy used to play pranks on before we met you." Frigid replied. "We'd put these colorful, noise-making decorations in her antlers, and she'd spend hours trying to get them off! It was hilarious!"

"That doesn't sound very funny to me…" Chain said sadly.

You corrected her and said no, that was actually one of the funniest things you had heard in a long time. You then ordered Frigid and Slush to lead you to Gyftrot's home, to which they both said "Right away, Master/'Master'!"

They quickly led you to a cave entrance further along the path, where you peeked inside to see if you could spot her. There, you saw a woman wearing a deerskin jacket and blue jeans at the far end of the cave, where she was in a small kitchen pouring herself a glass of milk from a nearby fridge. You could also see that she had quite a hefty set of antlers above her head as well, and they were absolutely littered with Slush's and Frigid's handywork. Several of the ornaments on her horns jingled as Gyftrot tried to put the milk back in the fridge, causing her to groan and try to knock the ornaments out of her horns in vain.

"Grr, quit it!" she growled as she impotently jumped up and down trying to reach her antlers. "Oh, you are so lucky I can't reach you…"

"See? The look on her face is priceless!" Frigid laughed quietly.

"Wow, I had no idea those things made her so… mad." Slush said with less enthusiasm.

You ignored Slush and agreed with Frigid, saying that the only expression on her face that would look better would be a look of pure pleasure.

"I'm guessing you've already got a plan to make that happen?" asked Inferior Dog.

You pet her affectionately for knowing you so well before asking Watchdog for a few spare knives, which she happily provided. You then began sneaking into the cave as carefully as you could, making as little noise as possible while keeping your troublesome soul outside so its heartbeats wouldn't give you away. The stealthy approach may not have been entirely necessary, though, as Gyftrot kept mumbling to herself about the decorations on her horns and how she wished her arms were a few feet longer.

You then waited in silence behind her couch until she passed by a nearby wall, at which point you snuck up behind her and shouted 'boo' as loudly as you could. This caused her to jump and turn around in surprise, allowing you to take the opportunity to stick your knives into the wall behind her on both sides of her head. The knives ended up catching her horns as she fell back towards the ground, and she ended up suspended from the wall as a result.

"H-hey! What did you do to me!?" she asked as she thrashed her confused legs. "Let me down this instant, or else you'll be digging pine needles out of your ass for a week!"

You just ignored her and invited your harem into the cave to view your new wall-mounted trophy.

"Wow, nice catch, 'Master'!" Frigid complimented as they all walked in. "I couldn't have come up with a better prank myself!"

"You!" Gyftrot growled as she tried to lash out at Frigid and Slush. "I should have known you birds were behind all this! Why won't you leave me alone!?"

"Because it's fun to tease you, of course!" Frigid replied jovially. "Besides, you know that was just in good fun, right?"

"'Good fun'!?" Gyftrot asked incredulously. "I almost never left my house because of you! I was afraid to even fall asleep most nights because you might have placed something else on my horns while I slept!"

"O-oh… I... never knew that." Frigid awkwardly replied.

You quickly stopped Frigid before she apologized and told her that it was just harmless fun - teasing, in other words, that she shouldn't be blamed for. You, on the other hand, planned on doing anything but teasing today.

You then began stripping off the reindeer's clothes, which she tried to stop you from doing, but you were far too strong for her to stop you.

"W-what are you doing now!? Are you stealing from me?" she asked accusingly.

You informed her that all you were doing was unwrapping your present, and that you didn't even need to shake it to know what was inside. You then forced off her white panties to reveal her cute pussy waiting underneath.

"H-hey, that's private!" she whined annoyingly, causing you to spread her legs even wider so that everyone in the room could get a better look at her snatch. "I can't believe I'm saying this.. But I actually liked it more when you guys were putting stuff _on_ me."

You disagreed with her sharply and told her this was way more fun before giving her cunt a nice, strong lick.

"Hey, you keep your filthy mouth of that!" she shouted as she tried to somehow squirm her pussy out of your mouth.

You kept on licking anyways, though, and told her that it was rude to call someone's mouth dirty like that. That was hardly in the spirit of the season, after all.

"Season?!" she gasped. "We're in Snowdin Forest! It's always winter here!"

You said that was exactly you point, so she should be cheery and kind all the time, especially to people who take the time to eat her out like this.

"Y-yeah, right!" she moaned as she felt your tongue brush over her clit. "I'll start being kind to people when they start being kind to me!"

"But they are being kind to you!" Slush retorted as you caressed Gyftrot's thighs. "Look at the way Master's licking your pussy… rubbing their tongue around the clit and sticking their tongue deep inside your depths… they almost never do that with any of us!"

"Yeah, and besides, it looked super lonely in this cave of yours." added IC.

"No it wasn't!" Gyftrot shouted back, trying to stop the gyrating of her hips. "I had everything I could ever need in here! Food, books, a bed…"

"And 'company'." Crackers added as she dragged a long, pink dildo out from underneath Gyftrot's bed.

"Hey!" Gyftrot shouted in surprise. "You put her -er, it back!"

Crackers just laughed and turned the vibrator on, which let out a very low buzzing noise in response.

"Wow, you really must have been lonely if you were settling for this thing!" Crakers marveled as Gyftrot moaned in the distance. "Don't worry, though! Master is twice as big, and I'm sure they'll feel twice as good too!"

"Please!" Gyftrot scoffed worriedly as her cunt dripped below her. "Now I know you're bluffing!"

You simply told her you weren't and undid your pants to prove it, all while keeping a finger deep inside her cunt to make sure she was good and ready to receive you. Once she saw your cock, Gyftrot began to panic all over again, kicking her legs at you in a last second attempt to keep you away from her snatch.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she practically screamed. "That thing has got to be two sizes too big!"

"I'm not so sure about that!" countered Inferior Dog as you inched closer to Gyftrot's last unopened gift. "We all got a pretty good look at your 'present' down there, and it looked plenty big enough to me!"

"Besides, even if it hurts, you'll learn to like it anyways." Royal Slut added. "It comes with the territory with being a fuckslave, after all."

You weren't sure if Gyftrot heard them or not since she just kept on repeating "No no no no-" up until you shoved your entire candy cane into her tight figgy pudding. At that, she let out a surprised moan and her body went completely limp, leaving her weight supported almost entirely by her horns.

"Yeah, you do that doe!" Frigid cheered from the sidelines.

"This… this can't be happening!" Gyftrot moaned as she got used to the feeling of your cock inside her. "I'm being raped…and in front of all these people! I've never been so humiliated!"

"I've been humiliated worse!" Royal Slut insisted as you slowly began to thrust.

You, meanwhile, told Gyftrot that she better not cry and she better not pout because you weren't going anywhere anytime soon, so she might as well just get used to being fucked.

"If… if you want something from me, I can give it to you!" she bargained as some life returned to her body. "What do you want? Furniture? Ornaments? Gold?"

You replied that you weren't interested in bucks, only tight, sweet does like her. You then picked up your pace and felt her body writhe and contort as she took the strange new object of your dick into her body over and over again. You could tell that she definitely wasn't a virgin, but the surprised way her body reacted to every thrust let you know that she hadn't been with an actual person for a long time.

You then suddenly saw a flash of anger in her face as Gyftrot tried to headbutt you out of nowhere, but the knives made sure that she was still stuck to the wall. You couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, but kept on bobbing her tight bobtail up and down your thick yuletide log, regardless of her adorable outbursts.

You then said that, while she definitely wasn't the best slut you'd ever had, you still didn't plan on returning her precious gift anytime soon.

"And by the looks of things, her pussy isn't going to be giving up on her gift anytime soon either!" Frigid joked as Gyftrot noticed for the first time that her legs were starting to wrap around yours. She quickly blushed and put her legs back down, causing you to keep thrusting inside her without any help.

You told her that you didn't mind her assisting with the fun a little. After all, it's so much more fun to do the doecy do when your partner is dancing too.

"But… I don't want to!" Gyftrot insisted in spite of how sopping her pussy was by that point.

"Please, even I can see you don't mean that!" Watchdog said as she admired your thrusts. "You were so lonely cooped up in here that you were probably relieved when Master started ripping off all your clothes!"

Gyftrot blushed again at that but didn't even bother trying to deny it, instead just hanging there limply as you kept ravaging her exposed body.

"Ha! I knew it!" Watchdog laughed. "You were probably so desperate that you'd probably start making out with anyone who stayed at your home for more than five seconds!"

"It's just… so empty here sometimes…" Gyftrot said sadly, no longer trying to push you away.

You patted her on the cheek in between thrusts and assured her that she'd never be alone again after this, which gave you a rather interesting idea. Calling over Slush, you ordered the bird to go and find you some mistletoe.

"Really?" asked Slush. "These tree weed things? Sure, if you say so."

She then flew out of the cave and left you thrusting into Gyftrot, who lifted her legs back up and wrapped them around your waist, which squeezed against you tighter and tighter as time went on. Eventually, Slush returned with your requested plant and dropped it down next to you.

"Here you are, Master!" she announced just as Gyftrot's tongue started to fall out of her mouth.

You thanked Slush for the mistletoe and proceeded to tie them to the reindeer's horns, adding yet more baubles to her antlers.

"What… what are you doing now?" Gyftrot panted, already starting to grow tired from your furious fucking. "Adding more decorations?"

You nodded your head 'yes', but said that they weren't just any decorations. In human culture, it was tradition for two people to kiss whenever they were underneath mistletoe, and since Gyftrot is always underneath her horns, she'd have to make out with anyone who got too close.

"They're… actually kind of pretty…" Gyftrot said as she looked up at them and you felt your dick bump against her cervix. "Thank you…"

You told your new Mistledoe that there was no need to thank you - following tradition was thanks enough. She quickly got the message and opened her mouth to allow your tongue to snake its way inside, and she let her legs practically force your cock past her cervix as you both finally began to cum. You then let it snow inside her unprotected womb as her pussy tightened, leaving her a few more presents in the process that she'd have to wait a few months to open.

"Thank you, Master…" Mistledoe panted as she finally broke the kiss. "I'll make sure to follow your traditions… faithfully."

You smiled and said that you were sure she would. You then took out the knives that were holding her up in spite of how pretty she looked pinned like that, and she fell onto her knees.

"Aw, she looks a little cold…" Slush observed as she watched Mistledoe stand back up. "I know what to do!"

The ice bird then picked up a long rope of red tinsel that was gathered in a nearby corner for some reason and wrapped it around her new harem sister's body.

"Another decoration to keep you warm!" Slush said happily. "A little bit, at least."

"Thank you… I love it!" Mistledoe replied before bringing her former tormentor into a passionate kiss, much to Slush's surprise.

You interrupted them and said, while you loved watching them rub against each other, there would be plenty of time for kissing each other later. Right now, you all needed to get going so they could hunt down more cunts.

'Tis the season for raping, after all.

* * *

 **Pacifist**

It wasn't until you noticed the lack of buzzing that you finally realized that the microwave wasn't working at all. You quickly checked behind it and found that the power cord wasn't plugged into anything, which would explain the distinct lack of microwavieness going on at the moment.

So, in spite of all rational logic, you picked up the end of the cord and began looking around for a place to plug it in. Eventually, you found a small hole in a nearby cliff face and leaned down to see that there was actually a tiny door in the middle of it. Curious, you knocked on the wooden door and, after a minute or so, a girl about five inches tall with long brown hair, grey mouse ears, a fuzzy grey tail, and wearing a bright red coat walked outside.

"Hello?" she greeted. "Can I help you?"

You showed her the plug of the microwave and asked if you could borrow a cup of voltz.

"Uh… you do realize that I'm a mouse, right?" she asked. "Even if I did have an outlet in here, there's no way it would fit!"

You quickly got embarrassed and mumbled something about using an adapter in a last minute attempt to cover your ass.

"Oh right, of course!" she replied, her eyes widening in recognition. "Just give me a second!"

The mouse girl then went back inside and came back with a massive multi-outlet that was over twice as big as she was.

"Here you are!" she announced as she pushed it into the snow. "Feel free to use it for as long as you'd like, though I'd prefer you'd finish before my home becomes a freezer."

You thanked her for the help, but assured her that you'd only need the outlet for about a minute and thirty seconds. You then plugged in the microwave, turned it on, and successfully cooked the spaghetti. As your nostrils were met with the smell of hot tomatoes and limp noodles, you gave the mouse a thumbs-up that she happily returned before unplugging the microwave and returning into her house with with the multi-outlet in tow. This left you alone with your nice, warm food.

Well, alone until a certain bikini-clad skeleton came walking into the clearing.

"Human!" Papyrus shouted, reflexively pointing a finger towards you. "There you are! You were taking an unusually long amount of time to reach my next puzzle again, so I came back to make sure you were alright!"

You let out a short sigh of annoyance with a fork full of pasta only an inch away from your mouth and assured her that you were just fine.

"Oh, so I see you've finally found my spaghetti trap! But, it appears that you haven't eaten it yet…" Papyrus observed curiously. "Hmm… could it be that you were somehow able to figure out my devious plan to get you grounded? No, that can't be it… I wrote that in parentheses, and everyone knows that's supposed to symbolize inner thoughts! And, last I checked, humans weren't mind readers!"

That didn't mean you weren't a word-reader too, though, but you decided to keep that thought confined to your own inner parentheses to avoid possibly offending the girl.

"So, that leaves only one possibility…" Papyrus continued largely to herself. "You haven't eaten any because you wanted to share it with me! My, how noble of you, human!"

You told her that sure, you'll go with that, and offered her a seat on the other side of the spaghetti table.

"Hmm, I don't know… I ate that Nice Cream too, and I don't want to fall into my own trap." Papyrus ruminated carefully. "After all, being grounded would severely hamper my human-catching abilities!"

You told her not to worry and promised not to tell Sans.

"Well, I suppose it would be rude of me to turn down such a generous off…" Papyrus said before immediately sitting down and tearing into her side of the spaghetti. You figured that she was quite lucky that metal doesn't really stain from tomato sauce since she was so messy, she was practically getting it everywhere.

You did eventually manage to remember the forkful of pasta in your hand and stuck it into your mouth. The taste was… interesting, to say the least. You had no idea that poorly-smashed tomatoes, overcooked noodles, and cinnamon would taste like that, but now you did. You closed your eyes in the hope that it would somehow make the food taste a bit less 'interesting' and tried to slurp up the noodles as quickly as you could, not even bothering to chew them properly. Your long slurp came to a sudden stop, however, when your lips collided with someone else's, and you opened your eyes to see Papyrus staring back at you less than an inch away in surprise.

She didn't seem the least bit embarrassed by this, however, and simply pulled back and said "Oh ho ho? Regretting offering to share your meal with me already, eh? Do not be ashamed - I'm flattered that my unique cooking is delectable enough for theft! But… if you insist on trying to steal it from my mouth, then I reserve the right to turn the tables in every sense of the phrase!"

You wondered for a few moments exactly what she meant by that when you suddenly felt her mouth attack yours and her tongue force its way past your lips. At first, you thought she was kissing you, but that wasn't an appropriate description at all. Her tongue was indeed exploring your mouth, but it wasn't trying to please you or caress you sensually, it was just trying to dig out every piece of pasta it could by scraping your gums and molars. Meanwhile, you glanced down and saw Papyrus's arms actually turn the table around underneath you, which explained what she meant earlier.

"There!" Papyrus said triumphantly as she parted her lips with yours with a loud smacking noise. "Perhaps that will teach you a lesson about proper dining room etiquette!"

The skeleton then immediately went back to wolfing down the spaghetti as fast as she could, while you quietly decided that you already had enough and put down your fork.

"Ahh… that hit the spot!" Papyrus sighed contently as she lay back in her chair and patted her thin black stomach. "Anyways, you might have somehow managed to get past this trap, human, but there's no way you will be able to escape my next one! Just you wait and see! Oh-hohoho!"

She then ran back off down the forest path, leaving a little trail of pasta sauce behind her in the snow as she went and left you alone at the ex-spaghetti table… or so you thought.

"So, the date didn't quite work out the way you expected, huh?" a voice suddenly said next to you, causing you to jump a little and nearly swallow your tongue in surprise - good thing you didn't, because then it would have had to taste that pasta in your stomach again. Glancing over to your left, you saw that it was actually the mouse girl from earlier standing right next to you with a sympathetic look on her face.

You told her that it is pretty hard to keep a date on track when the tracks - and the date - never existed in the first place, so there were no actual failed plans at all.

"Denial, huh?" the mouse girl replied. "Don't worry, cheesey, we've all been there. That doesn't mean you should give up, though! I'm sure you'll find someone for you one day! You just need to… stay determined, you know? Like, when my sisters told me that I couldn't eat an entire wheel of cheese in one day, did I let that stop me? No. Did I end up regretting it? Yes. But, I would have regretted it a whole lot more if I just gave up!"

You told her that you never heard a more inspiring lactose-based story in your entire life.

"Thanks!" she replied with a smile. "The name's Feta, by the way."

You smiled and introduced yourself as well, shaking her tiny hand while you told her your name.

"Say… if it will make you feel any better about your 'not-date', human, you and I can head back to my place for a little stress relief." Feta said suggestively. "By the look of your pants, it certainly looks like you could use it."

You raised an eyebrow at that and asked if she was seriously offering you pity sex.

"The only pity there'll be is if you turn me down." she replied with a wink. "It'll be up to you, though, manchego."

She then walked back to her hole in the hill and wiggled her tiny rear at you the whole way there. Her ass probably would have been quite impressive if it wasn't the size of an eraser from your perspective.

Deciding that you didn't really have anything to lose, you followed Feta back to her house of mouse and knocked on the door. It opened a moment later and you heard her say "I had a feeling you'd come, gouda. Come on in~"

You asked her how that would be physically possible without shrinking down to her size or going through a sausage grinder first.

"Don't worry, only part of you needs to fit in order for us to have some fun~" she replied as she stepped back inside.

While you knew deep down that sticking your dick into a freezing hole in the ground would probably be a little uncomfortable, so would walking around with a persistent hardon left over from eating that monster food just now. So, you unzipped your pants, sat down, and slid your cock through the doorway.

"Oh my!" you heard Feta gasp on the other side of the hole. "It's a good thing you aren't any bigger, otherwise you might not have fit!"

You laughed and told her that you'd never been complimented for being small before.

"Now, what's wrong with being small?" she asked, undoubtedly pouting. "Being tiny lets you avoid predators, get into tight spaces, you can last yourself a whole week on one candy bar, and… you can do things like this~"

You couldn't help but gasp as you felt Feta's mouth kiss the tip of your dick, followed shortly by her tongue snaking its way into your urethra and swirling around the inside.

"How many of your big girls can do this to you, havarti?" Feta asked, taking her mouth back out for a moment.

You groaned and admitted that the list was very very… _short_.

"That's what I thought~" she replied before placing her mouth right back against the tip of your dick.

She continued making out with the mouth of your cock for several minutes, all the while rubbing her tiny hands up and down the sides of your crown like it was the face of a delicate lover. You could also feel her nose joining her tongue inside your urethra as she pressed her face harder and harder against your dick, as well as her tiny - but not miniscule - bust press against your prick's underside. It wasn't long before your dick excreted its first drop of precum, which ended up coating Feta's entire face and caused her to cough a little as it was forced inside her mouth.

"Wow, not even cumming yet and you're already giving me a bukkake." she laughed as you heard her wipe some of the cum from her face.

You asked her if that was a good or a bad thing, to which she replied "Well, considering how _good_ this stuff tastes… I'd definitely say it's another perk of being small!"

She then went right back to giving her miniature blowjob, trying her best to slurp down as much of your precum as she could as your dick kept dripping more and more of it. There was no way she could swallow the entire mass, though, so it ended up washing over her face like a river. You could practically see the goo drip down onto her body and soak through her clothes, staining her red coat white with your seed in the process.

This continued uninterrupted for a while until, suddenly, you noticed something land on top your dick and you jumped a little in surprise. It felt like now your cock was being straddled by a pair of tiny legs, but you knew that they couldn't be Feta's unless they went rogue or something, so you asked her what was going on.

"Oh, that's just my sister, Cheddar." she replied.

"Hi there, human!" you heard Cheddar greet you.

"She saw what we were doing, and I guess she just couldn't help herself!" Feta continued as Cheddar slowly began grinding her hips against your length. "You don't mind, do you?"

You replied that it was just fine, you were just taken off-guard.

"Thanks!" Cheddar said as you felt her tiny pussy press against you through her soaking panties. "Sorry for being so forward, by the way. I just didn't want to let an opportunity like this just slip past!"

You said that it was understandable since good dick cheese like yours doesn't come around that often in the Underground.

"I know, right?" Cheddar replied, picking up the pace. "And I must say, your dick cheese is quite exquisite!"

She then laid down on top of your dick and licked underneath the ridges of your crown for any residual sperm from when you fucked those Dogi earlier. Back outside, you panted heavily as her tiny tongue licked at every nook and cranny it could reach, and you could see your breath condensate in the cold winter air while your body kept on heating up. You could also feel Cheddar start to move her body along your shaft as well, grinding her tits, her pussy, and her thighs into the top of your dick all at once while Feta kept on circling her tongue around your urethra.

"You know… there are actually a few other sisters of ours here as well… and something tells me they want to join in too." Cheddar said as she slowed her massaging down for a moment.

You told her that they were more than welcome to. After all, the more the merrier, and how many more of them could there possibly be?

"Alright, girls, you heard them!" Cheddar shouted as loud as she could. "Come on in!"

You then heard a bunch of tiny feet stampede into the room, followed by what felt like dozens of tiny tongues slurp up and down the side of your dick and practically causing your brain to overload from rush of sensations.

"Another perk of being small: sharing gets a lot easier!" you heard Feta tease as her family assaulted you.

You didn't reply, as you were far too overwhelmed by the feeling of so many tongues licking your dick at once. It felt so good that your dick throbbed so hard it nearly threw Cheddar off in the process.

"Oh my!" you heard Feta laugh as the end of your prick waved in her face. "What's the matter, human? You reach your upper limit on horny mice?"

You simply moaned and asked exactly how many sisters Feta had.

"Thirty, last time I checked!" she relied. "Most of them aren't here, sadly… they're elsewhere in the Underground."

You moaned again and told her that fifteen girls at once was probably enough for your dick, regardless of their size.

"Heh, I guess you're right!" she said as she let your precum keep soaking her body. "Any more of us licking you and I'm sure your head would explode!"

You informed her that you were actually pretty close to exploding right now, and you weren't kidding. The feeling of so many tongues scraping along your dick at once, each with their own unique licking techniques, combined with Cheddar's fit body pressed against the top and Feta's tongue massaging the tip was enough to get you close to cumming after only a few minutes.

"Oh really?" Feta asked, surprised. "Well then, let's send them off in style, girls! You know what to do!"

You then felt all their tongues and bodies back off before, suddenly, you felt fifteen silky-smooth tails wrap around your dick and start jerking back and forth furiously. This was more than enough to send you spiralling over the edge, and you quickly started flooding the mouse's home with what felt like a gallon of sperm and undoubtedly coating every single girl inside with it in the process. You then panted a few long moments before pulling out, allowing some of the cum that had gathered inside to pour out onto the snow you were sitting on.

"Holy Swiss!" You heard Cheddar swear inside the hole. "There's so much cum everywhere! Before you pulled out, we were even able to swim in it!"

"Yet another perk of being small~" Feta added playfully.

You blushed and promptly apologized for any stains you might have caused.

"Don't worry, it was totally worth it!" Feta replied as her cum-drenched form stepped outside to bid you goodbye. "Anyways, I'll see you later, human! Try not to freeze out there!"

You thanked the mice for their hospitality one last time before putting your pants back on and following the tomato trail Papyrus left behind earlier. As you walked through the forest, you noticed that it was much easier to pay attention to the woods when there wasn't any wood competing for attention in your pants, which made for a much more pleasant walk.

Eventually, the woods started to thin out again, however, and you found yourself standing in front of a large grey platform with Sans and Papyrus standing on the other side next to a blockish computer console.

"How's my stance look, Sans?" Papyrus asked as she stood with her back straight. "Is it heroic enough?"

"Looks great, Papyrus." Sans replied after looking her up and down. "How about me?"

Papyrus glanced over to her sister and said "Your stance is terrible! You're just… hunched over, with your hands in your pockets!"

"Actually, it might not look like much, but this is an advanced standing technique that gives me an edge over my opponents in battle." Sans countered, raising a knowing finger from her hoodie pocket.

"Ooooh, really?" Papyrus asked, the look on her face instantly shifting from annoyed to curious. "What's it called?"

"It's called the 'Skeleton Stance'." Sans replied. "I learned it the other day in stance class."

And, just like that, her face shifted back to annoyed. You could tell that she was right about to let out a long, annoyed groan too, but she ended up stopping mid-groan when she noticed you.

"Aaaaaello there, human!" she greeted, trying her best to snap back to being chipper as quickly as she could. "I see that you've finally mustered up the courage to face my next devious trap!"

"Looks like it, Paps," agreed Sans. "But, if you ask me, they really should have ketchuped up the courage instead."

"Now then, this puzzle was made by none other than the great Doctor Alphys!" Papyrus continued, deliberately ignoring her sister. "It's a little bit complicated as a result, so be sure to pay close attention while I explain it."

You nodded and put on your best 'listening face'.

"Alright then!" Papyrus began. "When I press this button over here, the tiles on the platform in front of you will light up different colors! Each color has a different function! Red tiles are like brick walls - impassible for everyone except ghosts, and very red! Yellow tiles are orgasmic! Step on them, and it'll feel like touching a thousand of those pleasure orbs at once! The green tiles set of an alarm, and you will have to fight a monster to continue! Orange tiles are orange-scented! They will make you smell great! Blue tiles are water tiles! Swim through them if you like but, if you smell like oranges, the fish girls in the water will smell you and do all kinds of naughty things to you below the water! Also, if a blue tile is next to a yellow tile, the water will also zap you with orgasms! Purple tiles are covered in soap and, while very useful for cleaning yourself off, they are very un-useful when trying to stand up straight! However, the slippery soap is lemon-scented, which will keep the fish girls at bay since they much prefer visual erotica over textual. And finally, the pink tiles… don't do anything Feel free to step on them as much as you like."

"How was that?" Papyrus asked once her explanation was finished. "Do you understand?"

You suddenly snapped out of the involuntary nap you were taking and gave a thumbs-up, too embarrassed to ask for another explanation.

"Okay then, one more thing! The exact tile placement for this puzzle… will be completely random!" Papyrus announced excitedly. "Not even I will know the solution! Oh hohohoho! Get ready, human… here it comes!"

She then hit a large button on the nearby computer console and the tiles on the platform started lighting up with random colors. The color changes just kept on getting faster and faster until, finally, they all settled onto one color - pink.

You already had a pretty good guess as to how to solve this puzzle.

Papyrus, meanwhile, simply kept smiling a static smile as she silently turned around and walked away, her expression only slightly twitching as she left. Needless to say, you made it to the other side completely unmolested.

"Hey, you know that spaghetti from earlier?" Sans asked casually as you walked up next to her. "It actually wasn't too bad for my sister."

You were quite surprised by that statement and asked if it was really true.

"Yep." Sans replied. "She's actually been taking cooking lessons. I bet, if she keeps it up, she'll even be able to cook something edible in a century or two."

You shrugged and said that you certainly hoped so before continuing down the forest path.

It wasn't long after leaving the clearing that you found the trail rising further and further into the air until, eventually, you were walking along the edge of a steep cliff as you walked up the side of a very large hill. There was still plenty of room to walk, but the height you were at was starting to get disconcerting, so you decided that maybe if you stared directly at the hill on your left, you might be able to pretend you weren't actually several hundred feet in the air right now. And, while you were at it, maybe you could pretend that you weren't trapped underneath a mountain with monsters trying to kill you, and that you haven't died over and over again, and that you actually looked forward to returning home.

Your colorful imagination was suddenly interrupted when you saw two pairs of eyes staring back at you through a hole in the cliff face, which caught you off-guard and sent you stumbling back in surprise. You quickly got back up and looked through the hole again, but you didn't see any more eyes. Instead, you saw what looked like a living room, complete with couch and television, but lit with odd blue mushrooms rather than any light bulbs. You wondered if the free light was worth the extra moldy food, but then you wondered if monster food even molded or not.

That train of thought was quickly derailed, however, when you felt rope after rope of red tinsel wrap around your body and tighten. You tried your best to struggle out of it, but the ropes were shockingly strong for how cheap they looked. Instead, you were pulled backwards onto the snow and you got a good look of the person who trapped you above you.

She was a monster, of course, but this one had a much more monstrous look on her face than most of the others you'd met so far. She had short, ruffled red hair, two pairs of red eyes, what looked like a deer-skin jacket, and blue jeans. You also thought she was standing in front of a bunch of Christmas trees as well until you realized those weren't trees - those were horns, both of them at least three feet in length. But, instead of coming to sharppoints, the ends of her horns were tiny pine trees that were decorated with equally tiny ornaments, stars, and tinsel strings. In spite of the cheery decorations, the monster was anything but and growled intensely at you as she stared you down.

"You!" the deer girl growled. "Here to play another prank on me, are ya? Haven't you had enough 'fun' already?"

You assured her that you had no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb!" she sneered in reply. "I know you're in league with those birds who keep putting these things in my antlers! That's why you were peeking in on my home! You wanted to watch as poor old Gyftrot jumped up and down and struggled to get this shit off!"

She then picked you up by the collar of your shirt and started dragging you further down the trail.

"I bet you never thought about your tools being used against you though, huh?" Gyftrot gloated as she dragged you. "That'll teach you to mess with me."

You tried telling her that you had nothing to do with what happened to her horns, but she simply didn't listen and kept dragging you. Eventually, you both reached a cave entrance and she dragged you inside to that living room you saw earlier. She then tossed you onto the couch before sitting herself onto a stool nearby.

"Now… what to do with you…" she pondered to herself as she scratched her chin.

You once again insisted that you had nothing to do with her decorative dilemma, and that you had actually arrived in the Underground only a few days ago.

"Just arrived?" she asked incredulously. "You really must think I was born yesterday if you think I'm going to believe that! Nothing gets in or out of this place! Everyone knows that!"

You informed her that you could actually prove it and floated your soul in front of her face to demonstrate that you weren't a monster.

"Oh… you really aren't from around here, are you?" she asked, allowing you to let out a sigh of relief. That sigh was quickly replaced by a cry of pain after only a few seconds, though, as you felt the woman's hand wrap around it violently. "That doesn't mean you didn't help them, though! In fact, for all I know, you've been using your special human powers to help those birds 'decorate' me without getting caught!"

You asked her what human powers she was referring to. Perhaps your amazing ability to metabolize sugars into water and carbon dioxide?

"I don't know!" she replied angrily. "Human souls can do all sorts of weird things, so who am I to say you don't have any secret powers hidden up your sleeves?"

You assured her that the only thing you had up your sleeves were an undershirt and arms that you wished you exercised enough to break through tinsel. Gyftrot just ignored you, however, and moved to take off your pants underneath your bonds. Once your dick was free, she began stroking it to full hardness, but was much rougher about it than most of the other girls you'd encountered so far. You guessed that she probably didn't do stuff like this that often.

"You bet I don't!" she replied, clearly insulted. "All I want to do is be left alone, but jerks like you just won't let sleeping does lie!"

You tried to assure her that the answer to her problem isn't sleeping with you, but she just responded by leaning down and taking your dick into her mouth. She had to maneuver her horns very carefully so that they didn't bump into you or the couch, but once she was in position, she began bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could and you experienced the angriest blowjob you'd ever gotten. You had no idea someone could be so rough on your cock without using their teeth.

"But, if I get my hands on a human soul, then maybe they'll finally listen to me… or, at least, they'll stay away out of fear." Gyftrot continued ranting, taking her mouth off your prick for a few moments. "Either way works, really."

You said that becoming an all-powerful demon doesn't sound like a very sociable thing to do, and asked what she'd do if she got lonely. Wouldn't her trees pine for some company?

"Ha!" she laughed in reply, briefly breaking from her grim demeanor while one of her free hands stroked your spit-covered dick. "At this point, that's like asking a starving person what they'd do if they had too much food! Down here in The Underground, things are so cramped, it's just about impossible to avoid other people! Even when they're not playing stupid 'pranks' on me, they're always dropping off their brightly colored trash outside my house with toys and clothes inside them! Haven't those people ever heard of a dump?!"

You told her that, while you were not completely familiar with monster customs, it sounded a lot like they were trying to give Gyftrot gyfts -er, I mean gifts.

"Yeah, right!" she replied sarcastically. "If there's one thing I've learned about monsters around here, it's that they only care about themselves! But with your soul, I could make my own mini-barrier around my home so I won't ever have to deal with them again! Or better yet, I can just leave this place and find someplace secluded on the surface!"

She then lowered her mouth to start blowing you once again, but stopped partway through when her antlers started to jingle a bit too loudly.

"Grr… actually, the first thing I'm going to do with your soul is clean off my damn antlers! I'm sick of these things always making so much noise and getting glitter everywhere!" she growled. "It sucks!"

You pointed out that she could probably get the stuff off easily if she just asked someone for help, but she replied by violently squeezing her hand around your dick and sneering "Did I say you could talk?"

You promptly apologized and let her continue her blowjon in silence. By this point, you had realized that there was no way you were going to escape, so you just sat back and enjoyed the feeling of Gyftrot's mouth enveloping your cock over and over again. That turned out to be shockingly difficult, however, since she was just moving her head up and down without bothering to use her tongue or suck on it for any extended periods of time. You soon realized that this was because she wasn't actually trying to make you feel good - she was just trying to get you to cum as fast as possible. Normally, those would be the same thing, but even the girls who raped you earlier went out of their way to try and make you feel a little bit good. Gyftrot, meanwhile, was just bobbing her head up and down as quickly as she could, as if speed was the only key she needed to make you orgasm.

After a few minutes of sucking and still no cum, Gyftrot finally became frustrated and took her mouth back off.

"What's the matter, human?" she asked angrily. "Shouldn't you be spraying stuff by now?"

You told her that, while you didn't want to look a gift-blowjob in the mouth, she really could stand to be a little more gentle. This had the expected effect of causing her to put your dick into another death-grip.

"Are you saying my mouth doesn't feel good!?" she asked accusingly. "Well, I'll show you!"

Sthe then went right back to blowing your dick even more violently than before, though this time she added her tongue swirling around you at random intervals and directions. You had to admit, what she lacked in quality, she almost made up for in quantity since she was attacking your dick from every possible angle every few seconds, which kept your prick throbbing and on edge even if it wasn't being treated as gently as it was partly used to.

After a few minutes of this, you felt your balls start to tighten as your orgasm approached and you got ready to blow off inside Gyftrot's mouth. She noticed what was about to happen, however, and the instant she tasted your seed, she pulled off and allowed your prick to spray all over your chest and stomach.

"Hheheheh, it looks like it's going to be a white… whatever holiday you humans celebrate!" she laughed mockingly.

You didn't reply since you now felt even weaker than before, as evidenced by your soul slowly drifting to the ground.

"That's what you get for calling my blowjob skills scroogy!" Gyftrot said as she started to take off her pants. "Now, let's finish you off!"

She then sat up and began straddling your body, taking the time to stretch out her neck a little now that she didn't have to worry about bumping her horns into things anymore.

"Alright, let's see if you appreciate my lower lips more than you did my upper ones." she said as she slowly lowered herself onto your shaft.

You told her that you'd appreciate being let free and being allowed to live the rest of your life unmolested and undead.

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling that generous." Gyftrot replied, starting to move her hips a little and massage your dick with her moist pussy.

You told her that she should really reconsider, since giving is the greatest gift of all.

"Really? And what has anyone ever given me?" she asked as you felt her cuntlips press against your groin over and over again. "Nothing but headaches and heavy horns!"

You considered telling her that maybe her incredibly angry and hermit-like attitude probably didn't help her escape her misery either, but you decided not to say anything, lest she give you another violent handy.

Gyftrot, meanwhile, continued to move herself up and down your shaft, clearly fit enough to maintain a fast pace, but not very experienced. She kept on jamming your dick inside her at awkward and unpleasant angles, and she even took it completely out a few times on accident. You briefly thought about trying to help, but you knew that being tied _and_ paralyzed meant that there was nothing you could do but hope she got used to fucking you over time.

Eventually, she did start to pick up a good pace and move herself more naturally, but as her speed increased, so did the jingling noise the ornaments on her antlers made. And as the sound of the ornaments grew stronger, so too did her anger, causing her to thrust herself onto you even harder and more erratically. This, of course, made the ornaments jingle even louder, which in turn made her angrier and her thrusts harder. Even though she was still in the process of raping you to death, you couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Gyftrot since you had a feeling that her life was a similar spiral of increasing anger and frustration. It was such a shame that those 'birds' were so mean to her… if you ever saw Snowdrake again, you'd definitely have to ask her to remove 'pranks' from her comedy routine.

"You're getting close, aren't you, you little fruitcake?" Gyftrot asked as she felt your dick throb deeply inside her. "Well, go ahead and finish up so you can leave me alone! I mean, yeah, I'll be stuck with your soul forever after this, but at least you won't be able to talk! Or, at least… I don't think souls can talk."

You were about to point out the lack of a mouth and vocal chords on the soul when you suddenly felt your second orgasm start, so all you could do was let out a gasp of pleasure as you filled Gyftrot's tight, squeezing pussy. If Gyftrot came too, she certainly didn't show it and just kept on thrusting her body down onto to you, jingling all the way to your death.

* * *

 **Save Loaded**

* * *

When you opened your eyes again you found yourself standing back on the path outside the cave, staring through the hole in the side of the hill into Gyftrot's eyes. This was unfortunate, since you hoped to be sent back a little further, but you decided to make due with what you got and waved back awkwardly at Gyftrot's staring eyes in the vain hope that she'd forgive you.

Instead, the eyes went away and, a few seconds later, she came storming down the path with her tinsel lasso in hand. You reflexively took a step back at this and told her to calm down, and that there was no reason for anyone got get sleighed today.

"Yeah, right! I recognize you!" Gyftrot sneered as she came to a stop. "You've spied on me before, haven't you?!"

Considering you reversed time to before you looked in on her the first time you, weren't quite sure what the correct answer to that question was. So instead, you denied what she claimed outright.

"Lies! All lies!" Gyftrot shouted as she threw her lassow towards you. "I've heard it all before!"

You nimbly dodged out of the way and tried to simply run past the angry deer girl, not noticing that that it managed to get around your leg until you felt it tug at you from behind. Thankfully, you managed to stop yourself from falling face first into the snow and quickly came up with a new strategy - instead of running away, you ducked back around towards Gyftrot and circled her as quickly as you could, tying up her legs and causing her to come crashing to the ground when she tried to move.

"Ooof!" she moaned as she hit the snow chest first. "Alright, you got me, asshole! Go ahead and add whatever you fucking want to my antlers! The more the merrier!"

You didn't say anything and simply walked over to start messing with the trees on her horns.

"I knew it!" Gyftrot subbed below you as she started crying. "I knew you were one of them… here to snow on my parade like everyone else…"

She abruptly was cut off by the sound of an ornament hitting the ground.

"Eh?" she mumbled as she looked up to see you removing all the decorations from her antlers. You even went the extra mile of straightening out her bristles as well, making sure that her horns were nice and tidy without any stray needles. "You… you took them off?"

You confirmed that was indeed what you did as you untied Gyftrot's legs.

"But… why?" she asked. "Why would you do something like that?"

You said that she clearly wanted those things gone, so you obliged her. Any normal person would do the same thing in that situation.

"Normal… I'm not so sure about that." Gyftrot replied.

You told them that lots of people are nice if you just give them the chance and offered her a hand to help her stand up.

"I guess you're not with those birds after all." she said as she took your hand. "Sorry if I might have scared you earlier."

You told her that it was fine since you had been through a lot of stuff like that since you arrived in the Underground.

"Still… would you like to come into my home for a bit? Maybe warm up a little?" she asked bashfully.

You nodded and followed her inside her cave, where you sat down onto her couch in a much more comfortable position than before.

"You… want something to eat?" Gyftrot asked after a few awkward moments of silence, to which you gave an affirmative nod.

"Alright, but it'll be a minute… I don't have guests over that often."

You almost said 'I can tell' because of how much of a mess her place generally was, but instead you acted surprised and asked why there was a big pile of presents gathered over in the corner if that were true.

Gyftrot looked over to where you were pointing and saw colorful boxes spilling out of her trashcan.

"Oh, those?" she asked. "That's just garbage people leave in front of my home… they even go out of their way to wrap it in colorful paper just to annoy me…"

You said that didn't sound a whole lot like garbage, but it did sound a lot like gifts.

"Gifts? But… no one would honestly do something like that for me." she argued. "Right?"

You picked up one of the boxes, removed a teddy bear from inside, gave it to Gyftrot, and told her that of course someone would do that for her. You told her that people can tell when others are angry or sad, so it's natural for them to try and cheer them up.

Stunned, Gyftrot took the toy bear into her hands and stared at it for a few moments.

"No… I don't believe it," she said sadly as she tossed the bear away. "I don't even know the people who gave me those things."

You frowned a little before deciding to try something else. Instead of giving her another present, you untied the ribbon you were wearing and retied it around Gyftrot's wrist, much to her shock. When she looked back up at you, you simply told her that now she had a gift from someone she did know.

"You… you honestly expect me to wear this?" she asked incredulously.

You informed her that she could do whatever she wanted with it since it was hers now.

"Thanks… that…" Gyftrot said, clearly at a loss for words. "That means a lot to me."

You managed to get partway through, saying it was not a big deal before she you were interrupted by a kiss. You expected her to pull back after only a second, but instead she just kept on going and pushed you back onto the couch behind you. Your lips only separated when her horn accidently bumped into the couch and she was forced off, leaving a long trail of spit in between your mouths.

"How about I give you a gift, too?" she asked with a blush as the drool from the kiss began to pool on your chin.

Naturally, you shook your head 'yes', which gave her the go-ahead to start stripping off all her clothes. You wondered briefly how she was going to get her deer-skin shirt off, but you were quickly reminded that it was actually a jacket as she opened it up from the front. That was quickly followed by her bra, her jeans, and her white panties.

"Sorry if it's not wrapped in fancy paper like all those other presents over there… but I hope you like it anyways," she said before bringing her face up to yours to start kissing you once again. It was clear by this point that she wasn't 100% certain what she was doing with her mouth, but you gave her an 'A' for effort and decided to take charge of the kiss a little for her. You didn't want to scare her off, though, so you started small by gently caressing her tongue with yours while you rubbed your hands up and down her soft body. Gyftrot moaned lewdly into your mouth at this, but didn't try to stop you in the slightest. Taking that as a good sign, you took the opportunity to reposition her hips so that her pussy was right over the tip of your cock.

"Ah!" Gyftrot gasped as she felt your dick press past her lower lips. "There… I… I hope you like it."

You told her that of course you did, and asked if she knew why.

"Uh… why?" she asked as her groin rested against yours.

You answered that it was the gift that keeps on giving and began thrusting, causing her moan with each movement of your cock. As your bodies began to move, her antlers started to shake and needles fell onto the ground, filling the room with a pleasant pine scent as you slowly got to know each other's bodies.

"Y-you don't have to do this!" Gyftrot moaned as you continued thrusting your hips and massaging her body with your hands. "You can just sit back and let me make you feel good! I-I've got it covered!"

You said that you were perfectly aware, but you wanted to keep making her feel good.

"W-why's that?" she asked, confused.

You said that it was for the same reason she asked to have sex in first place - because you liked making people feel good, especially girls with cute antlers like her.

"Y-you're just saying that…" she panted, her cunt clamping down on you extra hard for a few moments.

You asked her to test you on that as you thrust into her even harder, making sure to make her pussy writhe and her mouth sing the most heavenly of carols with your dick. She, in turn, tried to hug you as hard as she could, but her antlers got in the way of any close snuggling. You didn't mind that so much, though, since that meant you could focus entirely on her front by massaging her breasts and kissing her face over and over again. She blushed widly at this, her mind seemingly unable to comprehend this level of love and care, and you could feel her entire body heat up around you as a result.

"This feels… so weird!" she moaned as you caressed the underside of her tits. "I had no idea sex… could even be like this!"

You told her that she didn't really know what sex was at all, and added that if she kept being nice to people, then there was a good chance she'd get to experience more sex like this.

"Really… I'd… I'd like that!" she replied as she began to pick up her own pace on your cock. "And not just the sex part either… being around other people… maybe it's not so bad after all!"

You told her that was the Christmas spirit, only you left out that part about Christmas since it wasn't actually near that holiday at all.

"I… I think something's about to happen!" Gyftrot moaned as she suddenly gripped on of her breasts. "I haven't felt like this… in a long time!"

You told her to just let it happen and hugged her chest as hard as you could as you both moaned to orgasm. You then both sat there in each other's arms as your bodies as you let the glow of your orgasms wash over you like the light of a warm fire, as if nothing else existed in the world besides the two of you.

But, sadly, all good thing must come to an end, and eventually you disentangled yourselves from each other and Gyftrot pulled herself off your cock.

"Oh my… looks like you left me another gift." Gyftrot said as she watched all the sperm you shot inside her pour out of her pussy.

You told her that you hoped she didn't mind.

"Dont worry - I plan on treasuring this gift most of all…"

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Boxing Day, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this one; it took a bit to make, but I think it's okay for the most part. I thought I should point out, though. If you ask questions in the reviews, but don't have PMs enabled, then I won't be able to respond to them. True, I could answer them here, but where's the fun in that? Now then, I'd say it's time to wrap this-**

 **s/n: hey, buddy?**

 **A/N: Yeah?**

 **s/n: isn't there something else you had to say?**

 **A/N: Oh yeah, that's right! *Ahem*... This year has been a pressing one, to be sure. This story has fallen into the hands of several other people due to trolls, a lot of famous people died, and a person got elected this year. It's sad, but in the end, we have to remain strong for the future. We have to look fate in the eye and say "Eh, I don't care.", because when it comes down to it, that doesn't change the fact we can still continue on. We can still make the best of what's been given to us.**

 **I won't lie, I'm not the best writer in the world. I'm just a guy who got lucky and rides on the coattails of a much more talented writer. But know that when I say this, it is the truth: you are capable of overcoming any obstacle that is thrown at you. Regardless of who stands in your way, what event shakes your very foundations, or the uncertainty of the future, you can overtake it. Do not go gentle into that good night. Be like Undyne, and be the protagonist you were meant to be!**

 **U/N: *Squee*... Er, I mean, yeah!**

 **A/N: So yeah. Whatever holiday you celebrate, just remember to love your fellow man, whether they be animal, woman, non-binary, otherkin… (other states of being later) or someone you don't even like. Because in the end, you are the masters of your own destiny. Why not be nice while you're at it (kind of like that one game released last year; I think it was called Belowstory)? Anyways, see you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pacifist**

You waved goodbye to Gyftrot one last time before leaving her cave and continuing down the snow-covered path to freedom. As you walked, you couldn't help but feel jolly that you helped that deer reign in her hostility issues - in fact, you felt so good about it that you were at risk of drowning underneath a cheery yuletide high tide.

Eventually, though, those saccharine feelings were muscled out of their emotional turf by confusion when you reached a large field inexplicably filled with random, puffy piles of snow. 'Snow poffs', if you would.

You walked over to one of them and examined it curiously, but in spite of your best efforts to rationalize it as some kind of mini-igloo or work of art, the only thing special or unique about it was the snowflakes it held. You also tried reaching your hand into it to see if there was anything inside, but all you found was snow and chilly disappointment.

It was at that point that you finally noticed the guardhouse stationed on the north side of the field - it was empty at the moment, but there was a signpost next to it that might provide clues as to who the owner was.

Stepping closer to the sign, you realized that it read "Woof.", which roughly translates into a beautiful haiku about cherry blossoms… or possibly just 'Woof'.

Hey, don't look at me that way. I only took Frognch in school, not Dogglish.

You glanced into the sentry station and found a tiny dog bed resting inside. Well, tiny for a monster anyways, which meant that it actually could have fit you quite comfortably. You didn't really want to try it out, though, since you weren't tired just yet - plus, if the owner was anything like the other dogs you'd met so far, her bed was the absolute last place you wanted to run into her.

So, you just continued on through the field of snow poffs for a minute before coming to a screeching halt when you suddenly saw something gold glimmering inside one of them. Reaching into the snow pile, you discovered that it actually contained a few pieces of gold in it. Obviously, the money was put there as a way of disposing garbage - or at least, that's you told yourself as you slipped the money into one of your pockets.

You then began to search the other snow poffs for more valuables-er, you mean trash, and you found the following; snow, ice, icy snow, frozen water, congealed aqua, slushtastic winter precipitate, and H2O molecules that no longer had enough kinetic energy to stop themselves from forming a crystal-lattice structure. However, what you did not find was any more gold, or even anything metallic. That was, until you reached the final snow poff in the clearing.

Reaching inside that one, you immediately felt something large and metal inside, and you couldn't help but smile as you imagined an amazing treasure chest waiting for you inside, though it probably wasn't too amazing since it still needed to be bad enough to be worth 'throwing away'.

Using your other hand, you quickly brushed away the top of the snow poff and found… a dog girl with white hair, not too unlike Lesser Dog, staring back at you.

"Woof woof!" she greeted with a smile as her tail popped out the back of the snow poff behind her and began wagging.

You jumped back a little in panic when you realized that the 'chest' you were touching was really this woman's - her chestpiece to be more precise. You swiftly apologized for touching her like that, but she didn't seem to respond and just sat there idly panting and wagging her tail. This gave you the opportunity to get a closer look at her, and you noticed that she actually had a leather collar around her neck that read 'Greater Dog'. You wondered if this mean that she was somehow even more of a dog than the other dog girls, or if she was just wearing it as a fashion statement. You also wondered if the name 'Greater' was given to her ironically since she looked like she was actually shorter than you.

While you were thinking this, however, Greater Dog managed to spot the soul floating next to your head and barked "Woof woof woof!" before suddenly standing up tall - emphasis on the word _tall_ \- revealing her heavy armor-clad body from underneath the snow. You no longer held any doubts that she deserved the title 'Greater', as her head somehow stretched even higher than Toriel's without even using one of those long necks from Lesser Dog's statues. She was still short compared to her massive iron spear, though, which had an adorable, yet menacing smiley face :-} drawn onto it.

You nervously took a few steps backwards at this and tried to placate her with dog-related compliments, but she just kept on staring at your soul. A moment later, she let out a loud "Woof!" before dropping her spear and leaping onto your soul, taking it into her mouth and munching on it like it was a chew toy. Naturally, this made you feel like you were having a heart attack, though you couldn't tell if that was caused by the intense pain coursing through you or it the sheer amount of adorableness you saw as Greater Dog tossed your soul up and down with her mouth like it was a tennis ball.

Eventually, the pain/cuteness was too much for you to bare and you collapsed onto the ground, just as Greater Dog bounded her way back over to you and dropped your soul onto your lap. She then sat down in front of you and began panting and wagging her tail expectantly. You tried to reach out for your red soul, if only to get it as far away from her as possible, but found that your hands just wouldn't move.

Greater Dog soon got a disappointed look on her face and tried to move your soul into your hands with her nose so the two of you could presumably play fetch together - though, that idea was a bit farfetched while you were still paralyzed. Still, Greater Dog waited patiently for you to do something, whimpering as she stared at your immobile body. Eventually, she became tired of waiting and began dragging you through the snow back to her sentry station. Somehow, she managed to squeeze herself through the (relatively) small entrance and tossed you onto the bed, at which point she promptly jumped onto it herself.

Naturally, having what felt like two tons of fur and metal resting on your body was not exactly comfortable, and you had to focus all of your energy on your chest just to keep breathing. Greater Dog once again took your soul into her mouth and looked into your eyes with the greatest puppy-dog glare she could muster but, sadly, she was no inverse-medusa, and her eyes could not cure your paralysis. Soon, her impatience grew into frustration and she decided to get some entertainment herself.

Spitting out your soul again, Greater Dog turned herself around on your body and fished your dick out of your pants. She wasted absolutely no time in slobbering all over it with her long tongue, tasting every inch of it as if it were the most delicious bone she had ever tasted. You, of course, enjoyed the sensation of her slick tongue sliding around all over your cock, but you found it hard to focus on that feeling while her cold armor rested against your bare legs. Greater Dog clearly didn't care, however, and just kept bobbing her head up and down as she wolfed your entire length down her throat over and over again.

You groaned out a bit in frustration at being raped yet again but, unfortunately for you, she understood that about as well as you understood her barking, so she just took it as a cue to bob her head even faster. At the same time, you could feel her talented tongue swirl around every inch of your dick as her mouth slobbered spit everywhere. Her lustful demeanor contrasted quite sharply against the innocent look that she gave you earlier, but you had to admit that you had yet to come across a dog girl yet that wasn't a total cock-hound (pardon my Frognch), so none of this really should have been surprising.

After a few more thrusts into her mouth, she popped your rod back out and said "Woof woof woof!" before shoving your prick right back into her mouth and resuming her thrusting. You couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she was trying to sweet-talk you by saying something sultry about the flavor of your 'dog treat' as she buried your bone into the backyard of her mouth, or perhaps she was trying to be threatening by saying something like how she'd bite your cock off if you didn't leave a nice, sloppy load inside her tight mouth. If it was the latter, then she was failing quite miserably at it, because even at her size, she was a bit too adorable to be that threatening, and that's saying something considering you actually had quite a lot of experience cowering from scary dogs.

Ultimately, you decided to believe the former to be true because this rape might as well be a little bit cheery, right?

You let out another grunt as you felt Greater Dog increase her pace even more, apparently believing that a _greater_ speed would lead to _greater_ head. You had to admit that she wasn't completely wrong on that front since her tongue was already forcing you to an early climax.

A few seconds later and you finally began to fill her mouth with something you could both understand; pure, unfiltered jiz. Fortunately for her, she was great at nothing if not using her incredible tongue to swallow it all down as quickly as possible. The feeling of her tongue swirling around your cock was so intense that you almost felt like you were going to cum again, but you eventually felt your dick slowly start to grow soft. You wondered briefly if you were actually out of sperm this time, since it had been a while since you last ate monster food. But you don't have time to dwell on this before Greater Dog popped her mouth off and began to speak once again.

"Woof woof woof!" she barked as she licked her lips before turning herself back around again, letting you know that _she,_ at least, was far from done.

She then slid off the bottom section of her armor and began to grind her rear against your dick to make you hard once again and, since you were still crushed in both body and spirit, there was nothing you could do to stop her.

As you felt your erection slowly begin to return, Greater Dog began rubbing her head gently into your chest, as if cuddling you. She even stared up at you with her needy eyes to beg you to start petting her, which filled you with all sorts of mixed emotions - most of which were drowned out by the intense urge to pet. Sadly, not even the primal need to satisfy a canine companion with friendly hand massages could overcome your paralysis, and her ears went tragically unscratched.

Greater Dog whimpered at this and looked at you as if you somehow betrayed her, apparently already forgetting that she was the reason you weren't moving in the first place. Ultimately, she decided to buck up and start getting some satisfaction herself by impaling her slick cunt on your dick.

She didn't intentionally put a lot of force into her thrust, but her immense weight caused it to feel like a monster truck had landed onto your groin - though, come to think of it, fucking a monster truck might actually be in the realm of possibilities in these caverns. This thought sent a shiver down your spine and through your cock, which stimulated Greater Dog's clit and gave her the 'petting' that she had long been waiting for. She naturally took this as a good sign and began to thrust her hips, slamming her powerful body down like a freight train on paws onto your shaft.

You could feel her snug cavern massage your prick heavily with every thrust, paralyzing you with pleasure now on top of everything else, and yet she still seemed determined to encourage you to play with her. She licked your face playfully between thrusts like an innocent little pup, even as her hips sent your dick to the 'pound' over and over again, making it clear that she was still desperate for something a little more than sex.

So, you decided that you might as well die for something this time and managed to stick your tongue out a little so she could at least play with that. She clearly appreciated the effort and shoved her entire tongue down your throat, which felt oddly good, but nearly choked you in the process. You tried to tell her to back off a little, but you were a bit too tongue-tied to say much of anything.

Greater Dog, meanwhile, just kept thrusting herself up and down on your shaft, apparently not willing to let something as little as a tongue twister slow her down. It was almost admirable in the way she loyally kept up her intense banging, her slippery pussy attacking your dick with the ferocity of a seasoned veteran. You decided that you might as well reward her for that, so you painfully pushed her tongue back out with yours so that your stunned vocal chords could say at least one more phrase.

That phrase being, 'good girl'.

This seemed to be exactly what her adorable little dog ears on her head wanted to hear, and she was immediately sent into an absolute frenzy. She started to move her hips into your groin so fast you were afraid you might actually break a bone - though, it wasn't like you were going to be using that groin again after you reset, so you just focused on the intense and pleasurable sensation of her cunt milking you as hard as it could. Eventually, your dick gave in and let the dogs out into her womb, causing her to let out a wild howl as the world started going blank and you felt her cunt continue to spasm around you.

As you felt yourself start to slip away, you let out a long, tired sigh - she might have been a bad girl for raping you like this, but at least she had a good pussy to make up for it.

* * *

 **Save Loaded**

* * *

As you slowly felt reality start to come back, you hoped desperately that you weren't going to see Greater Dog staring back at you when you finally got around to opening your eyes. When you finally gathered the courage to move your eyelids, you were actually pleasantly surprised, however.

Not that she wasn't standing there in front of you - she was - but she had the most adorable look on her face that made up for it slightly.

She did look slightly confused, however, as if she had seen you somewhere else before. It turned out that Greater Dog didn't have that much of an attention span, though, and she quickly forgot about it and locked her eyes back onto your vulnerable soul.

You quickly started to panic and began looking for a way out of getting captured for another round in the puppy mill. You cautiously took a step backwards and quickly felt a stick in the snow underneath your foot. Remembering how much Greater Dog wanted to play earlier, you picked the stick up and waved it around, causing her eyes to lock onto it like a fun-seeking missile. Once you were sure you got her attention, you tossed the stick as hard as you could behind you and then ducked out of the way as Greater Dog bound after it like a speeding car, leaving her spear behind in the snow in the process. Somehow, the smile on the spear had turned into a frown :‑ by the time it hit the ground.

The stick ended up landing somewhere in the woods and was quickly lost in the understory… huh. Understory… for some reason, that word sounded pretty familiar to you - though it was probably just the result of distant memories from ecology class.

Greater Dog looked around in vain to try and find the right stick, so she decided to do the next best thing by picking up all the sticks ( _all_ of them) and carrying them back to you, burying you underneath the second most uncomfortable pile of wood you had ever felt in the process. Still, you gave her an encouraging 'thumbs-up' in response and called her a good girl for her efforts.

Greater Dog sat her massive rear onto the ground at this and began wagging her tail proudly.

"Woof woof!" she barked happily.

Having had enough of being crushed for one chapter, you squeezed your way out from underneath the pole of wood and began thinking of another game you could play to try and keep her distracted. Thinking back to your own experiences with dogs on the surface, you decided to see if she knew how to shake.

She immediately grabbed onto your extended hand as if she only had paws, gripping it with only her palms and no fingers, and shook it eagerly up and down while her tongue limply hung out of her mouth.

"Woof woof!" she barked happily as she continued her incredibly informal formal greeting.

You smiled at her friendly tone and asked her to try sitting next, which she did so dutifully that her body practically shook the ground. You then asked her to lie down and roll over, which she did, leaving behind the imprint of a snow refrigerator in the snow as a result. She then sat right back up and wagged her tail again, and you rewarded her by petting her on the head and scratching behind her ears. Greater Dog rubbed her head back lovingly against your hands as she enjoyed every second of your praise.

Eventually, Greater Dog was so overwhelmed by joy that she ended up falling onto her back, but you made sure to keep petting her anyways, lest she remember that you were a human with a soul. As you kept on petting her, you decided to add a bit more variety to it by touching more than just the top of her head, so you began moving down across her neck, her back, her thin chest, her naked tits… wait.

Thin? Naked?

Doing a double take, you realized that you actually managed to pet Greater Dog right out of her suit of armor, and that she was actually a little bit shorter than Lesser Dog when she was outside it. This made you wonder what in the world you were actually fucking before the reset, but that thought was quickly derailed as Greater Dog began to lick your face again. Happy that she was finally speaking in a tongue you could understand, you began to pet her once again, but this time you extend your reach to her entire body, including both her firm chest and stomach. You could already tell where this was all was going by her whines and moans, but you were glad that you were doing it on your terms this time.

After getting her as excited as you could with your hands alone, you got up from the snow and began walking towards Greater Dog's sentry station. She quickly got onto all fours and chased after you, excitedly running circles around you the whole way there while barking something that was undoubtedly very obscene.

As soon as you laid down onto her bed, Greater Dog launched her naked body onto your lap - but this time, the impact was a lot more pleasant without all her heavy armor weighing her down. She then began licking your face again while you lovingly played with her ears and inquired as to the true identity of a benevolent woman in the vicinity.

"Woof woof!" was her reply, which you were certain meant 'I am!'

You verbally confirmed this answer over and over again as you kept petting her head and you felt her begin to slip your pants off. You could hear her let out an adorable little yip as she felt your prick pop out and press against her rear, causing you to laugh a little and assure her that it was nothing to be afraid of. You told her that you were certain that she'd get used to how it felt eventually, and that you'd help her every step of the way.

"Woof woof!" Greater Dog replied (presumably) in thanks as she shifted her hips upward and lined up her lower lips with the tip of your shaft.

She then slowly slipped your dick inside her and began to move herself up and down, her velvety cunt gripping your shaft tightly as you both gradually built up a rhythm. With your arms completely free and mobile for once, you took the opportunity to reach up and grope the dog girl's tits. They weren't very big compared to some of the other monsters, but that didn't mean they still weren't soft and pawsome to paw at. Greater Dog seemed to feel the same way and increased the speed of her thrusts in time with how roughly you squeezed her sweater puppies.

"Woof woof woof!" she barked happily as she nuzzled her muzzle against your face, reminding you fondly of the time you spent with some nice dogs on the surface - though, Greater Dog had all the sexiness of a human on top of all the warmth and cuddliness of a dog. You also wished that all the humans back up there could be as friendly as she was, but that was another topic.

"Woof woof woof!" Greater Dog said dreamily as she continued to grind her slick cunt against your shaft and she began idly licking your face.

You were a bit confused as to what she wanted until you suddenly realized that she wanted some pillow talk/barking - which was a request that would be a bit hard to fill, considering you had no idea what she was saying.

So, you decided to play it safe by keeping your replies as generic as possible, saying things like 'You too, puppy', 'I know', 'That's so sweet', and '42'. This seemed to do the trick, as she kept on moaning and panting as you felt her body grow hotter and hotter around your shaft.

Encouraged, you decided to kick things up a notch by thrusting into her doggy snatch even ruffer. You used your grip on her breasts as leverage to help increase your pace, stimulating her sensitive tits as well while you pounded into her box as hard as you could.

This seemed to catch the royal guard royally off-guard, and promptly sent her over the edge. Greater Dog howled quite loudly as she orgasmed, while proving that even her o-face was adorable. Her convulsing cunt wasn't quite enough to make you cum too, however, but you didn't mind that much since it gave you the chance to watch her beautiful orgasm in detail.

Once she finally came down from her high, you politely asked her if she had enough. You could tell that she was tired, and that she seriously considered your offer, but she ultimately decided to start thrusting her hips again regardless.

"Woof woof!" she stated as you felt her snatch clamp down tightly around your dick, clearly trying to give you an orgasm as strong as the one you gave her.

This touching display of loyalty filled you with determination and, a few seconds later, you ended up filling her up as well as you pumped what felt like a pint of sperm into her grasping pussy. You let out a long, satisfied sigh as you felt your dick slowly return to normal, but you noticed that Greater Dog was staring at you with an anxious look on her face. You wondered what she wanted for a few moments before finally realizing the answer - the 'good girl' wanted more petting.

And petting she did receive, with you rubbing your fingers playfully along her scalp while she writhed excitedly in your lap. It almost seemed like she liked heavy petting more than actual sex, but that was just fine with you.

A few minutes later, you were dressed once again and on your way out the door, waving goodbye to Greater Dog as she still rested on her comfortable dog bed.

"Woof woof!" she said as you walked back out into the snow, which hopefully didn't mean 'Wait, I need to tell you something super important!'

You then left the clearing and continued on down the snowy trail until you reached a rope bridge suspended across a massive chasm with Papyrus and Sans both standing on the other side.

"You see, Sans, if I keep myself facing in this direction, then there is now way the human will be able to escape my sight." You heard Papyrus explain to her sister. "That way, there's no way they'll be able to sneak up on me!"

"Uh, shouldn't your eyes be facing that direction too for that to work?" asked Sans.

"Nonsense, Sans! Don't you know that skeletons don't have eyes?" Papyrus replied before turning her red eyes back towards the bridge and gasping once she saw you. "Incredible! I must admit, human, your sneaking skills surpass even Sans when she is trying to to avoid her laundry. But, if you think that this next trap of mine will be as easy to walk past as my last one, then you are quite sorely mistaken! Behold, The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!"

She then took a red button out from nowhere and pressed it, causing a row of spikes to suddenly appear below the bridge and sawblades to extend from the ropes that were primed and ready to cut the supports to the bridge into yarn. Along with the sawblades, there were also flamethrowers, swinging maces, a normal white dog, and an orange with a threatening-looking face drawn onto it that also inexplicably extended out of the rope to serve as obstacles to stop you from getting by.

"Oh hohohoho!" Papyrus laughed triumphantly. "Now, unless you surrender and submit to my capture, I will press this button again and you will meet your doom! The ropes will be cut, the burners will burn, the maces will spin even faster and make you dizzy, the dog will bark, and the orange will ripen! Give up now, or face the consequences!"

You recoiled at this and began to back off the bridge a little. You hated to say it, but Papyrus was actually starting to scare you, which was a word that you never even imagined using to associate Papyrus with. While you had already died several times so far, some of these things looked like they would result in particularly _painful_ ends, and you really didn't want that to happen.

Papyrus seemed to notice the look of fear on your face with the eyes she may or may not have had, and she hesitated to press her button a second time.

"What's the matter, Paps? Is something wrong?" asked Sans. "You've got them right where you want them."

"Right, of course!" Papyrus replied, regaining her composure. "I am about to press this button and force the human to beg me for mercy! And I am going to do it! Right! Now!"

"Uh… nothing's happening." Sans pointed out after a few moments of Papyrus diligently not pressing the button.

"W-well, of course not!" Papyrus stuttered. "I was just waiting for the perfect moment to activate my trap, which is right about… now!"

Still, nothing happened.

"Uh, is it the trap's lunch break right now or something?" asked Sans. "Because, if so, maybe I should take mine too."

"Well, I just realized that maybe…" Papyrus replied, getting flustered. "Maybe defeating the human this way would… go against tradition too much!"

"Tradition?" asked Sans.

"Yeah!" Papyrus said, finally landing on her excuse. "This isn't a puzzle or a battle, after all, and they would never let me into the Royal Guard if I broke the norms like that!"

She then took out another button and used it to deactivate the trap, sending away all the obstacles back to wherever they came from.

"Alright, you may walk across now with nothing to fear!" Papyrus announced over the chasm.

You still didn't move, however, as you were far too afraid that something might pop out of the bridge and end you at any second.

"What's the matter, human?" asked Papyrus. "You're not afraid that I would restart the trap again, are you? Trust me, I would never dare be so underhanded! Or underfooted, underdressed, underskirted, or even undertailed!"

Still, you found yourself even more frozen than when you were trapped under Greater Dog's armor, with your fear of heights certainly not helping matters.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I suppose you can have the Great Papyrus escort you across." Papyrus said with a hint of guilt in her voice as she walked across the bridge towards you.

She then offered you one of her black and white hands and you tentatively took it. She led you all the way back to the other side of the bridge while the feeling of her soft palm helped keep you calm.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Papyrus asked as she let go.

"Nope," interjected Sans. "Which I guess makes you a liar for what you said earlier."

"That was _before_ I planned on letting them across, you numbskull!" Papyrus retorted. "Still, that was my last obstacle that I had put in between Home and Snowdin, so I guess I have officially failed to stop you from making it there. But, don't go around with a smug look on your face just yet, because this was still nothing short of a victory for the Great Papyrus! Now, I can finally throw at you my most powerful human-stopping weapon yet! My own battle skills!"

She emphasized this with a few 'threatening' kung-fu poses.

"Oh hohohoho!" she laughed as she imagined what her personal sentry station would be like. "I will be waiting for you, human!"

She then ran off into the woods before running right back to say "Specifically, I will be waiting for you in the super dramatic field full of blowing snow and fog in the far east end of Snowdin. You can't miss it, but you can ask Sans for directions if you get lost."

"Welp, looks like you and my sister are going to battle here soon." Sans said as Papyrus ran off for real this time. "Don't worry about her hurting you, though - she's not that dangerous, even when she tries to be."

You told her that you would rather avoid fighting her altogether if that were possible.

"And rob my sister of her first fight with a human?" asked Sans. "Now _that_ would be cruel. I'll tell you what, though - how about I give you some advice to make things a bit easier for you?"

You instantly agreed and began listening as close as you could without making things awkward... Okay, it was still kinda awkward anyways.

"My sister has a very special blue attack up her sleeves, but if you don't move when she does it, it won't hurt you." Sans explained. "Think of it a bit like a blowjob. When the precum is clear, you keep going, but when you see the white sperm pop out, you stop so you don't get any in your eyes. So, when you see Papyrus's special attack, just try to think of blue semen."

You were bit weirded out by the analogy, but you told her that you'd keep it in mind nonetheless. You then turned back towards the path Papyrus left down and began walking towards the glowing lights in the distance.

It wasn't long before you could make out the outlines of buildings through the trees.

* * *

 **No Mercy**

"Are you comfortable up there?" Mistledoe asked as you rested on her horns, which were newly adorned with a makeshift palanquin, or a 'hammock' as normal people would call it. "Would you like a pillow or something?"

Putting your feet up, you informed your newest slave that you were fine for now, but you'd let her know if you needed anything else.

"Very well then!" she replied, trying her best not to show how much she was struggling under your weight. "So… where do you want us to go now, Master?"

You told her to head back outside and start heading east to Snowdin.

"Oh, right, of course!" she replied as she obediently did as you said. "There are lots of girls to rape over there! I should have known!"

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the dumb one here, not you!" Royal Slut snapped.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know that!" Mistledoe apologized.

"I said, stop being dumb!" Royal Slut whined.

"What's the point?" Chain asked dejectedly. "Master's smarter than all of us in the end, so we might as well all be idiots."

"That's the spirit!" Ball said happily next to her.

"There's a spirit nearby?" IC asked. "Where?"

"Grr… I never thought there would be this much competition for the biggest bimbo before." Royal Slut growled under her breath.

"Doesn't that make you kinda stupid then?" suggested Slush.

"Yeah… it does!" Royal Slut replied, her demeanor brightening. "Thanks for the put-me-down, Slush!"

"You're welcome!" the ice bird said with a smile.

You, meanwhile, simply ignored the chattering of those beneath you and kept your eyes on the snowy path in front of you, looking out out for anything interesting. Soon, you noticed another open field up ahead, and you were smart enough to realize that this probably either meant another guard post or another on of Papyrus's 'great' puzzles - though, you really wouldn't mind the latter since that would at least give you another chance to tease her some more. Maybe you'd even get lucky and Sans would just be passed out somewhere out of sight.

As you and your harem got closer, you began to notice some odd things in the clearing, however. One was a sentry station with no guard, and the others were little piles of snow all over the ground everywhere.

Curious, you jumped down from Mistledoe's horns and began examining one of the white piles, and found that they were just made out of pure, white snow. Turning back towards your slaves, you asked them what these things were.

"I'm not sure, actually." Inferior Dog replied. "I know that's Greater Dot's guard post over there, but I never figured out why these big snow poffs were all over the place here."

"Wait, really?" asked Frigid. "You never bothered to ask?"

"Of course not!" said Inferior Dog. "You never ask another girl about her poffs, or how big they are! That's just rude!"

"I asked her once before, but all she said was 'Woof woof woof'." Royal Slut said indignantly. "What a bitch…"

Curious, you asked what's so 'Great' about this Greater Dog.

"She's my identical twin, actually." Inferior Dog explained. "She only got the name 'Greater' because she was born first and my parents saw childbirth as kind of a race."

Real twins this time? So far, you had only encountered clones and girls who turned out to actually be one person. This… should be fun.

Raising one of your feet, you kicked the snow poff directly in front of you to pieces.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, Master… what are you doing?" asked Slush.

You explained that maybe if you destroyed enough of these 'poffs', then maybe Greater Dog would come out to try and stop you.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot. Come on, girls! Let's lend a helping paw!" Inferior Dog said as she and the others began spreading out across the clearing.

Slush acted as a monster snow-blower by flapping her wings and blowing away some of the snow poffs, while Frigid merely stood next to one of them in the hopes that the sheer irony of not doing anything to hurt it would somehow be its downfall. She turned out to be just as successful as Watchdog, who simply had no idea where the immobile snow poffs were and just stood there swinging her knives wildly and randomly through the air.

Inferior Dog and Ball both jumped around in their snow poffs like they were both just pups, while Chain sadly bat away at the closest one with one of her paws. Mistledoe was forced by her antlers to make out with one of the snow poffs as soon as she reached it, but her body heat ended up helping her take care of it in the end. IC, meanwhile, tried to sell one of the snow poffs some Nice Cream in the hope that the extra calories would do it in, surprisingly, she was actually able to make a complete sale.

This only left one more at the far end of the clearing for you to take care of. Imagining it to be the face of a particularly annoying encyclopedia salesman, you dashed towards the snow poff as quickly as you could and delivered a swift kick right to the center of it.

You stopped your kick mid-swing when you suddenly felt something hard and metallic stop your foot in your tracks, at which point you totally didn't shout out in pain and start crying like a baby. The fact that your slaves immediately ran over saying things like "Are you okay?" and "Why are you crying?" was just a coincidence.

You _calmly_ explained to them that some moron must have left a car bumper or something in the snow by accident.

"Aw, don't worry, Master!" Slush said softly. "We'll make sure to turn it into scrap for you, so you won't ever step on it again!"

She then turned back just in time to see a large dog girl in heavy armor start to emerge from the snow poff and begin towering over the group with her immense- sorry, _great_ size. She was also holding up an iron spear that seemed to give quite the mischievous :3 look right in your direction.

While you could certainly see the family resemblance to Inferior Dog in her white hair and adorable ears, the two couldn't have been more different. So, you asked Inferior Dog if she was certain they really were identical.

"We are!" she replied. "She just looks different in her armor."

"Uh… should we retreat for now, Master?" IC asked nervously.

You said that wouldn't be necessary since you could handle any bitch, no matter how big they are. You then reached into your pants and took out your long dick, taking the opportunity to swing it around through the air. Greater Dog's eyes instantly locked onto it and followed your meat 'stick' as you swung it around, and she began to grow excited.

"Woof woof woof!" she barked as she dropped down onto her knees, thinking that your shaft was actually a stick - though, it was much more comparable to the size of a branch by this point.

Teasingly, you asked Greater Dog if she wanted the 'stick', to which she eagerly nodded her head. You, however, just turned around and told her that she couldn't have it.

Greater Dog was quite clearly disappointed by this and began whine incessantly at you. You just pretended that she wasn't there.

She then inched closer so you could get a better look at her adorable, needy eyes, but they didn't so much as cause a quiver in your cold soul.

Growing desperate, Greater Dog stepped in even closer and leaned down to your eye-level to show you just how much you were hurting her. You just smirked at this and decided that you might as well show her a little bit of _mercy_.

So, you grabbed onto the dog girl roughly by the ears and shoved your entire dick down her throat, causing her to gag a little as you enjoyed the warm sensation of her struggling throat. This caused her to drop the spear she was holding right onto the ground, leaving it with a surprised :O look on its face.

"Well, I guess I just officially lost the contest for the dumbest slut in the harm…" Royal Slut said sadly to herself.

"Yeah, Greater Dog has always been a bit… special, but that's why I love her!" Inferior Dog replied.

You cut in by saying that you could think of a few better reasons to love her, such as the way her mouth felt as you raped it with your shaft, or how soft her fur was as you shoved her head back and forth along your prick.

Greater Dog, meanwhile, struggled beneath you and tried to pull away, but her muscles simply weren't great enough to let her escape from your pistoning cock.

"What's the matter, girl?" Slush asked over the sound of Greater Dog slobbering around your dick. "Didn't you want that 'stick' just a minute ago?"

"My guess is that she bit off more than she could chew." IC said while you diligently forced your prick against Greater Dog's tongue. "I've done that quite a lot myself with ice cream, and I'm guessing she'll have equally as bad a headache when she's done."

"Well, I'm awfully sorry, but there isn't any turning back now." Chain said as she watched your cock create an obscene bulge in the other dog's throat. "Once Master starts to fuck a girl, there isn't anything you can do to make them stop. Trust me, I know."

"And I wouldn't try actually biting, either." said Slush. "Chances are, that would just make things worse."

The whole time they said all this, you didn't slow down in your thrusts at all and just kept ravaging the dog's tight mouth as she struggled to keep breathing. Her throat twisted and writhed as you kept forcing her head down onto your shaft over and over again, pushing her body to its very limits. Eventually, your thrusts managed to pull her right through the neck of her armor and revealed her much-smaller body that was hiding underneath it. Now you really saw her resemblance to her sister - they had the exact same tight, adorable body. You couldn't help but wonder if her snatch would be as tight as her sister's too, but you were satisfied with just abusing her mouth for the time being.

That was, until you finally felt your massive balls begin to tighten, and your sperm started to shoot out your shaft like a geyser into her mouth. Gripping tightly onto her hair, you made sure to shove your dick as deep into her gullet as you could before finally exploding, pumping your thick sperm directly into her stomach and causing her to gag a little. You then held her there for a few good seconds as you enjoyed your orgasm to the fullest before finally pulling back out.

"Congratulations, sis!" Inferior Dog said happily as your sperm still dripped from her twin's panting mouth. "The hard part is over with! Now comes the slightly-less hard part."

You wasted no time in flipping the bitch over and lining yourself up with her pussy, so she didn't even have time to try and get away again before you violently shoved yourself inside. She let out a yelp of surprise as she felt her soft walls pressed apart by your throbbing shaft, and you couldn't help but smirk as her body wiggled in front of you - she clearly wasn't that tough without her armor on. You considered driving this point home by kicking her in vengeance for your totally-not-hurt foot, but you ultimately decided against it since it would be too awkward to hit her at this angle.

"Wow, Master, you're really giving it to her!" Watchdog said, observing your hips as they collided with and sent ripples up Greater Dog's ass. "You made her a bottom bitch in no time at all!"

"Of course they did!" Frigid cut in while you busily ignored her, instead focusing hard on the sensation Greater Dog's cunt squeezing hard around your cock. "'Master' has always been top dog, and no little pup like her was going to change that!"

"Woof woof woof!" Greater Dog suddenly barked to her sister, the tone of her voice sounding desperate as she felt your heavy balls slap against her clit.

"Aw, don't worry, sis!" Inferior Dog told your newest fucktoy. "Being subjugated by Master can actually be pretty fun! You don't have to think for yourself, they take care of you… usually… and you get to do fun stuff like this all the time!"

Greater Dog didn't seem all that convinced by this, however, and simply kept on whining. You could tell that at least her cunt was loving every second of it, though, as she kept growing more and more wet with each passing thrust.

"Ugh, someone's not in a good mood." Royal Slut said in reply to Greater Dog's whining as she rolled her eyes in the least condescending way possible.

"Don't worry, I used to be pretty grumpy too… but then Master came by and… fixed me!" Mistledoe said, struggling to find the right phrase. "Now, I smile all the time, and I'm sure you will too!"

She then knelt down to kiss Greater Dog and, much the dog's own surprise, she began kissing back. You could tell that her resistance was starting to melt faster than her pussy was, and she slowly began thrusting her hips back in time with yours. You decided to reward her a little for acknowledging who the true alpha dog was here by spearing yourself straight into her womb and pistoning your hips even faster, causing her abdomen to actually start to bulge a little from the sheer pressure your dick was putting on her snatch.

After a few more thrusts, you finally sprayed yourself inside her and flooded every inch of her snug pussy with a river of sperm - though, unlike most rivers, this would bring about the beginning of a litter of puppies, rather than the end of them. As your balls were busy unleashing themselves, you could feel your soul tighten its leash around the lowly girl's mind, ensuring that she would be yours forever.

Greater Dog came at roughly the same time you did, causing her entire body to thrash and her cunt to milk your dick even harder than before - not that it needed the encouragement. By the time she was done, she had collapsed completely onto the ground and almost passed out in front of her abandoned armor.

You stood up from your knees and said that, while she was a good lay, you had much more fun raping all the other dogs that you had met thus far. Therefore, she would now be known as 'Least Dog' for her mediocre performance.

She didn't seem to mind, though, and simply turned around onto her back so she could give you a loving, submissive smile.

"Woof woof woof!" she barked happily as your semen ran out of her lower lips.

You smiled at this and began to rub your hands along her soft belly - you simply couldn't stay mad at a slutty face like that.

"We should almost be to Snowdin now, Master." Slush pointed out as you continued your petting session. "There's just one more bridge between here and there. Shall we make our way there now?"

You stood back up from Least's belly and told her that of course you would - you'd wasted enough time in these woods already, so it was about time you got to some real action.

After cleaning yourself off a little - or, rather, after having your slaves clean you off a little, you and your pack of bitches continued down the snowy path until you finally reached the aforementioned bridge and the large chasm underneath it. You spent a moment trying to figure out who would have the honor of carrying you across when you spotted the two skeleton girls standing on the other side.

Smirking, you told your harem to wait back in the trees while you cleared the way for them.

"Of course, Master!" Slush replied dutifully. "We will await your signal! Good luck!"

You nodded and headed out onto the bridge, determined not to let your… _trepidation_ of heights slow you down.

"I just don't get it, Sans." you heard Papyrus say as you walked.

"What? You mean how we have skin and eyes and organs, and yet we're still 'skeletons'?" asked Sans.

"No, not that. That makes perfect sense." Papyrus replied. "What I'm talking about is how the human keeps getting past my puzzles so easily. I put bone, sweat, and tears into those puzzles, and yet they just walk right through them!"

"Well, it's not like you put in anything to stop them from doing that." Sans pointed out.

"Good point." Papyrus conceded. "Well then, they will surely have no choice but to face this trap the way I intended then, for there is literally no other way past! I mean, unless humans can fly by bribing gravity into not working, which I'm pretty sure they can't do…"

It was at that point that she finally noticed you walking across the bridge.

"Oho! There you are, human!" she exclaimed. "Prepare yourself for a challenge so great that you will have no choice but to-hey!"

She cut herself off when she realized that you hadn't stopped to listen to her speech.

"Slow down! I haven't even finished explaining the trap yet!" she demanded, though you did not bother changing your behavior at all. "Fine… I suppose we'll just get this started right away, then."

Papyrus sighed disappointedly and took out a red button from somewhere, which she quickly pushed twice. This caused all sorts of deadly devices to appear from within the ropes of the bridge and start attacking you, but you didn't even blink as you nimbly sidestepped the flamethrowers, ducked underneath the maces, pet the white dog, and ignored the inexplicably angry orange. You almost made it all the way to ther other side when the ropes holding the bridge up were suddenly cut behind you by a pair of whirring sawblades. This sent you and the bridge falling into the abyss below, and out of sight of an incredibly concerned Papyrus.

"Oh no!" the skeleton girl gasped. "I think my puzzle worked a little bit _too_ well this time!"

She then ran over to the cliff to see if you were hurt, only to find that you were climbing up the remnants of the bridge like a ladder up to safety. Needless to say, being on solid ground again filled you with determination - not that you could have possibly been feeling any other emotions at the moment, especially not fear.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Papyrus said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Well, congratulations, human, for you have successfully defeated all of my puzzles! Now, may I please have my final clue as to your true identity?"

You didn't reply and instead just grabbed the cute skeleton girl directly by the groin, massaging her snatch through her metalic panties before tearing them right off.

"Oh, 'P' for 'panties'!" Papyrus said in realization. "I think I've finally got it! I will save my official name guess for somewhere a bit more… dramatic, however. I will see you again at the east end of Snowdin, in the dramatic mists next to Waterfall - and there, we will finally end this once and for all! Oh hohohoho!"

She then ran off into the distance, still cackling maniacally, which left you alone with her sister next to the abyss.

"Welp, it looks like there's no avoiding it now." Sans sighed. "You and my sister are on a collision course, and there's no talking her out of it."

You asked her 'So what?'.

"Nothing." she replied. "I suppose you and her coming head to head was inevitable no matter what either of us did. But, there's one thing I want you to know before you meet up with her."

Curious, you stayed to let her tell you what that was.

"This… path you're on." she began. "You may want to reconsider what you're doing… because if you don't… you're going to have a bad time."

… You could have sworn you saw her yes disappear for a brief second as she said all that, but that must have just been a trick of the light!

Turning away with a scoff, you told her you were more dead set on this 'path' than a semi with its breaks cut, and you could be twice as destructive if you wanted to! But, when you turned back to look at Sans, she was... nowhere to be... found.

" _Yeah, well, as my sister can tell you... plans don't always work out."_ You heard Sans's voice say from nowhere.

… You were quite surprised by all this, but... you decided not to think that much about it - who cared if she ran off, anyways?! You weren't planning on adding her to the harem anytime soon, after all. So, you called out to your slaves and had Slush and Frigid start flying them all over one by one. You waited quite impatiently for them to do this, but you waited nonetheless.

After all, you were on the verge of one of your biggest conquests to date, and you wanted that date to go perfectly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long! But hey, it's out now, right? Sorry if I managed to upse-**

 **?/N: You upset me.**

 **A/N: Um… who are you?**

 **J/N: I'm Jerry, the guy you forgot to Rule 63 in this lame sexual parody about an overrated indie game.**

 **A/N: Oh, yeah, Jerry! That's exactly what happened, I** _ **forgot**_ **to include you in this story… right.**

 **J/N: Hmph, whatever.**

 **A/N: So… how did I upset you?**

 **J/N: Where do I begin? The premise is lame, the characters are cut-outs, the execution is awkward, and the only way you were capable of including me was by doing some amateur roasting; seriously, you call this roasting?**

 **A/N: I'm not really the best at it, I'll admit.**

 **J/N: And to top it all off, you keep holding off on updating this story for months on end for some incomprehensible reason; as if this hack story needs effort to be made.**

 **A/N: Well, to be fair, I am in college trying to pursue a Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science. And there's another story I'm also writing called Mushroom Story that was created before this story was eve-**

 **J/N: Yeah, but no one cares about it except you.**

 **A/N: I suppose so. So is there a point to all this?**

 **J/N: I dunno, you're the hack writing me.**

 **A/N: Hmm, that is true. Only one way to get rid of you, then.**

 **J/N: How, by poofing me out of existe-**

 **S/n: SAAAAAAAANEEESSSS!**

 **J/N: Are you seriously referencing Sr Pelo? Those videos are complete cringe.**

 **S/n: U wonna HaLf a BAED toooooOmmmMMmmMmMm?**

 **J/N: No, but this ear rape certainly isn't any help… wait a second… ear rape… rape… *sigh*, that's the worst wordplay I've eve-**

 **A/N: That's all the time we have, I hope to see you again next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pacifist**

"Welcome to Snowdin." read the colorful sign outside the snowy mountain town. Strapped to the sides of the of the sign were what appeared to be colorful flashing Christmas lights, which twinkled innocently against the surrounding snow. Behind it, you could see groups of log cabins similar to the one you were in earlier, only many of these were much bigger and more complex in design. The warm, yellow glow coming from the windows made you think of warm fireplaces and candles, which gave the town a welcoming, almost home-like feel to it...

You quickly reminded yourself that this was not your final destination, however. You still had a long way to go before you were someplace safe again, so you couldn't let your guard down even for a second. Not even for a warm room, soft blanket, or the sweet, sweet smell of cinnamon buns…

Realizing that your guard was already going down like a dumbbell chucked off a skyscraper, you snapped yourself out of it. You quickly reminded yourself that this town was bound to be full of monsters, and monsters meant danger. It didn't matter how adorable or welcoming this town seemed - as soon as someone saw you, they'd almost undoubtedly attack you.

"Oh, why hello there." a feminine voice suddenly cut in, interrupting your (apparently insufficiently) paranoid thoughts. "Are you new here?"

You quickly turned around and found yourself facing a woman with snow-white skin and wearing a warm green sweater and, perhaps contradictorily, a short blue miniskirt that looked like it didn't do much to keep her warm at all. At first she looked like she was completely human, but upon closer inspection, you noticed that there were two tall rabbit ears sticking out of her pale white hair, and a tiny cotton tail sticking out the back of her skirt. If you had to hazard a guess, you would say that she was a bunny of some sort - though that theory was a bit muddled by the fact that she was walking what seemed to be an actual snowshoe hare on a leash in front of her.

You quickly hid your soul in the snow behind you and tried your best to look as monstrous as possible before telling her that yes, you were new, and that you were just passing through on the way to… whatever the name of the next town was.

"You mean 'Waterfall'?" Asked the bunny girl, to which you replied that was indeed exactly what you meant.

"Oh… well, that's fine. We like to consider ourselves to be a pretty open town, so feel free to stay as long as you like." she replied with a smile. "I've got to say, I've never seen a monster like you before. Are you from the city or something?"

You nodded your head once, which isn't technically lying since you didn't say anything... right?

"Well, I can show you around the place if you'd like!" She offered with a smile.

You told her that wasn't necessary, since you could find your way around on your own.

"Aw, come on! I insist!" She said with a smile as she grabbed your hand and began leading you through town, your soul tunneling through the snow behind you as you went.

"First, we have my sister Catherine's grocery store!" She said, pointing to the first building. "You can get all kinds of food there, though people usually only stop by for her cavern-famous Cinnamon Bunnies! They're so good that I named Cinnamon here after them!" she said, pointing down at her hare in front of her.

Wow, talk about keeping your kit on a short leash.

"Next up is the love hospital, which is run by the rest of my sisters!" she said sweetly, pointing to the building adjacent to the grocery store. "If you ever need a place to stay, or you're just feeling down, don't hesitate to stop by!"

You considered asking her exactly what a 'love hospital' was, but you didn't want to show your ignorance and just kept nodding.

"Next we have the Gift Rot Tree!" she announced as she led you to a massive Christmas tree in the center of town. "It might sound a little weird, but it's actually tradition around her to leave gifts underneath this tree to 'rot'... though, nothing _really_ rots down here, so people just turned it into a gift exchanging place!"

You mused aloud that the 'Gift Rot Tree' sounded oddly familiar.

"That wouldn't surprise me." the rabbit girl responded. "A lot of monsters have heard of the tale of Grumpy Gyftrot. You see, there once was a grumpy old deer who lived out in the woods; other monsters would make fun of her by putting things in her antlers. We tried to give her things to help her feel happier and loved, but she just said 'Your lousy 'gifts' can go and rot for all I care', and so she isolated herself alone in the woods. We left her gifts out for her anyways, but she never picked them… so we gave them to each other instead, with this tree representing that girl we tried to help. Then somehow some guy named 'Santa' got involved. Not really sure how he fits in, but hey, he's part of the tradition now."

You told her that it was all coming back to you, in more ways than one.

"Uh, if you say so." she replied before leading you down the snowy road to the next location.

This next one appeared to be one of the only ones in town that wasn't made entirely made of the corpses of dead trees. Instead, it was made out of brick and mortar, and reminded you a lot of an old firehouse from the outside. Standing in front of the building was a younger-looking monster with dark skin, long blonde hair, black tights, yellow scales on her face with a matching yellow lizard tail on her rear, and a brown-and-yellow-striped sweater, though the sweater seemed to lack any arm holes for her to put her arms though - which is okay since she didn't have any arms.

"And this is our local library/school if you ever need anything to read. And yes, we know the sign is misspelled." the bunny girl introduced. "It's also where we print the local newspaper, but nothing much happens around here, so I wouldn't pick one up unless you like crosswords, word searches, or Junior Jumble; but to be honest, I've never been a fan."

You asked her if it was because she had trouble dealing with competing puzzle fandoms.

"Ugh, you have no idea." she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Not to mention how cancerous Junior Jumble fangirls can get… it just ruins the whole thing for me. Anyways, north of here is the residential district, that restaurant over there is Grillby's, and those weird skele-sisters live out to the east. And well… that's it! You've seen the entire town! I'd warn you not to get lost, but it's mostly just a straight line anyways, so that shouldn't be an issue. Do you want to know anything else?"

You shook your head 'no' and said that you'd be fine from now on, which would hopefully become a self-fulfilling prophecy.

"Alright then, be sure to have a snowing good time!" the bunny girl said before walking off with her hare as you felt your soul shiver a little in a snowbank nearby.

"Yo, new kid!" the armless lizard girl called out from the library entrance as soon as she spotted you. "What's up?"

Raising an eyebrow, you asked why she was so certain you were a kid.

"Because you're wearing a striped sweater, duh!" she replied, rolling her eyes a little. "Everyone knows that if you're wearing a striped sweater, you're a kid! It's like, a law, or something. Plus, you're totally the same height as me, so I can't imagine our ages are too far apart."

Suddenly, everyone treating you like you were twelve suddenly made sense. You made a mental note that you should switch to another kind of shirt. Perhaps a leather jacket, or a blouse, or maybe even a cossack.

"So, you're from another town, huh?" the monster kid asked. "That's so cool! I've been stuck in Snowdin my whole life. It sucks! I never get to go on any cool adventures or anything!"

You tell her that adventures aren't always what they're cracked up to be. In fact, they can be downright cracky if you aren't careful.

"Pfft, what do you know!" was the kid's only response. "You're not the one who's stuck at school all day while everyone else in class is off on a field trip!"

You apologized and asked where the field trip was going.

"To Waterfall, of course! It's the only place in The Underground with a field to go to, after all." she replied. "But, my mom has a bit of… trouble writing like I do, so she couldn't sign the permission slip to let me go! This is so lame!"

You patted her comfortingly on the shoulder and told her that she'd get another chance someday.

"Oh, you bet I will!" she replied. "Because I'm going to sneak out there while no one's looking! I've waited a decade for this field trip, and I've never let a lack of arms stop me before!"

Surprised, you asked the monster kid why this trip was worth possible punishment if she got caught.

"One word, dude: _Undyne._ " She replied dreamily. "She… is the most awesome, most radical, most amazing hero the kingdom has ever seen! She's leader of the royal guard, and kicks all the bad guy butt! All of it! And I plan on being just like her when I grow up!"

You gulped audibly and asked if she was really as dangerous as she sounded.

"Oh, you know it!" the monster kid replied giddily, hopping up and down. "No one has ever beaten her, and no one ever will! I'd feel sorry for anyone who got into her sights if it wasn't for the fact that it would be so cool to see her actually in action!"

You let out a short sigh, already well aware of where this was going in the long run. So, you wished her luck on her inverse-hooky plan and began walking back towards the shop that bunny girl showed you.

"Thanks! Good luck on whatever you're doing, too!" she replied, moving her body as if she could wave.

Once you reached the shop, you subtly floated your soul up onto the roof to hide for a little while before carefully opening the door to peek inside. You were ready to run away at the slightest hint of exposed pussies of lustful glances, but instead, what you found was a woman with the same white bunny ears as the girl from outside, but this time her hair was much shorter and well kept, she was wearing a white dress with a black bra visible underneath, a white bowler hat with holes her ears could stick through, and a stance that was much more casual and relaxed than excited and jumpy like her sister was.

"Hello there, child." she greeted casually when she spotted you. "No need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

Pushing the door all the way open, you apologized for your tepidness.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." she replied as you stepped up to the counter. "I haven't seen you around. Is this your first time shopping on your own, kid?"

Huffing a little, you informed her that you were, in fact, not a child, and that you were just new in town.

"Sure, whatever freezes your igloo." she replied with a shrug. "So, what can I do you for?"

Taking out the money you 'found' in that snow poff earlier, you asked what she had for sale.

"Well, we sell all sorts of things here." she replied, looking down on you from behind the counter. "We sell frozen vegetables, frozen juice, frozen fruit, ice cream, frozen tofu…"

You asked if she sold anything that _wasn't_ frozen.

"Well, my famous Cinnamon Bunnies are always warm, if you're interested." she replied. "Or, if you're not interested in food, I've got some work gloves and some manly bandanas for you to wear. They're not frozen… probably."

You told her that you weren't really interested in manly things and instead asked for a Cinnamon Bunny.

"Of course." she said before reaching into an oven behind her and pulling out what looked like a doughy rabbit covered in white icing. As she bent over to get it, though, her skirt rode up on her rear a little, and you could see that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath it. "Everyone always loves my little buns."

You nodded dumbly and said that they looked absolutely scrumptious.

"Well then… eat up." she said, handing you the bunny on a plate with a plastic fork.

Wasting no time, you began eating that bunny like there was no tomorrow, shoving bite after bite of its thick, creamy goodness into your mouth. You didn't care what anyone said, pastries are always best when they're doughy, and that fact only proved itself even more true with every bite you took.

"I'm guessing you can see why they're famous now." the shopkeeper giggled as she watched you wolf down the last few bites. "It's a good thing I'm not made out of bread, or else you would have eaten me too."

You laughed and told her that you weren't quite _that_ hungry yet. You were about to give her the plate back when you suddenly felt your dick spring up and press against the front of your pants which was a much faster reaction than you expected. So, instead of handing it back, you decided to stall for time by asking her about the town.

"Oh, Snowdin?" she asked in reply. "I know it might not look like much, it did have an important part in monster history. Back when all the monsters moved out of the ruins and into our new capital, they all had to pass through this very area to reach it. Some of us - mainly the fuzzier ones - liked it out here, though, so we decided to stick around. Oh, and if you really _are_ a tourist, let me give you a word of advice; don't even bother trying to explore those ruins. You'd have to be a ghost to get through that door."

You told her that her advice was noted, though you happened to know that goats were pretty good at passing through that door as well. Your erection still hadn't calmed down quite yet, though, so you decided to ask her about herself as well.

"You want to know about little ol' me?" she asked, her eyes widening a little before giving you a knowing smile. "Well… I'm afraid there ain't too much to say. My name's Catherine, I run the shop here in Snowdin, and most my sisters run the love hospital next door. They wanted me to join up too, of course, but I never was one for charity work. Besides, I never saw love the same way that they did."

Confused, you asked her what she meant by that.

"Well, my sisters see love as this big personal thing, where you establish a deep connection with the person you're with." she explain, barely holding back an eye roll. "But I see love as more like… a chance encounter. Moments of comfort that are no less satisfying for how fleeting they are."

As she said this, she leaned over the counter in a way that caused her dress to show off her large breasts even more than they already did. Sweating a little, you asked her exactly what she meant by that.

"It means I'm not really one for romance." she said as she pulled the neckline of her dress forward and gave you a good look at her bra. "But I'm certainly not against loving every now and then, as long as we skip to the good parts~"

You blushed a little at this and asked if this was an invitation to explore her rabbit-holes.

"Oh, I see you aren't a kid after all. If you were, you would have already run away faster than a rabbit with her tail on fire." Catherine replied, her smile widening. "Yes, it is. I imagine after spending so much time out in the cold, you'd like something to warm you up even more."

After weighing whether or not it was worth risking revealing your humanity for this, you decided that this woman seemed trustworthy enough and nodded your head.

"Good to hear, sweetheart." Catherine smiled as she moved her dress back into place. "Now, let's get started."

You politely asked her to lead you to her bedroom.

"Who said anything about going to my room?" She asked with a smirk. "I don't have time to take a break, so you and I are just going to have to make due here…"

She then pulled her skirt up and showed you her fuzzy bunny pussy underneath, only this time she was doing it quite deliberately.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe behind the counter." She explained, trying to ease your worries. "Even if someone did come in, there's no way they would see what we were doing. Now… get back here and put that appetite of yours to good use!"

You climbed over the counter as fast as you could, though that wasn't all that fast since it was so high and you had the climbing abilities of an arthritic mountain goat. But, once you were on the other side, you ducked down underneath the back of Catherine's skirt and brought your tongue to her soft snatch underneath. Thankfully, the height difference between you two meant that you didn't have to bend your knees that much to reach it, so you could start lapping away in relative comfort.

"Yes, there we go!" Catherine panted, her thighs rubbing together a bit. "That's the stuff! Nothing on earth quite beats the feeling of someone appreciating your pussy like this… it makes you feel… so cozy!"

You tried to tell her that it made you feel cozy too, but you unfortunately couldn't really talk all that much with her cunt in your mouth, so you decided to show your gratitude by just licking at her clit. The musk of her snatch filled your nostrils as your tongue probed deep inside her, and you explored every inch of her tight cavern that you could.

"So… are you enjoying the view down there, honey?" Catherine asked as she pressed her weight down harder onto your face. "I know it's not Snowdin Forest, but it's still quite the tourist trap, isn't it?"

You nodded your head a little as you tried your best to reach your tongue inside her even further. You could feel her soft, cotton-like tail bump against the top of your head as you moved, and you could tell that it was wiggling excitedly in pleasure.

"Good… I wouldn't want you getting bored down there!" she moaned, reaching up and groping one of her breasts through her dress."I have to make sure I leave you with a good impression of Snowdin, after all. That way, you'll tell all your friends about us… friends who are hopefully as good with their tongues as you are!"

You took your mouth off her a moment and told her that wouldn't be possible. The real reason was that your friend list was noticeably short at the moment, but you decided to tell her instead that it was because there weren't any better pussy-eaters in existence.

"Oh? Getting cocky now, are we?" she asked, her hips swaying from side to side. "Well, just because I have sex with strangers doesn't mean I'm easy! So no slacking off no matter what, okay?"

You nodded again before diving face-first back into her muff and licking as hard as you could.

"Ah! Yes, right there!" she responded, biting her finger a little so she wouldn't moan too loud. "Make me feel so good that I never want to wear panties again!"

Encouraged, you grabbed onto her hips and pressed your tongue in even deeper, causing her pussy to contract a little around it as your chin played with the edges of her clit. Her legs trembled as this treatment continued, and for a second you thought she might actually come then and there. Then you heard the shop door open.

"Hello there!" you heard a deep, yet feminine voice call out. "How's it going?"

"U-Ursa!" Catherine stuttered, talking to a woman you presumed had some bear-like features. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to buy my Cinnamon Bunny, of course!" you heard Ursa reply as you kept on lapping at her pussy as hard as you had before. . "Don't tell me you've forgotten. I always come in here around this time for one."

"A-ah, yes, of course!" Catherine said, trying to hide a moan. "And you… like yours covered in h-honey, don't you?"

"You got it!" Ursa replied, apparently oblivious to the human eating the bunny girl out less than a foot away from her. "Do you have one ready?"

"Well, I wish I could tell you 'yes', but the truth is… I just sold my last fresh one!" Catherine said, hoping that the counter in front of her did enough to hide the growing wet spot on the front of her dress. "But… I'll tell you what. If you go outside and, uh… coil my garden hose for me, I'll give it to you for free when it's done!"

"Wow, really?" you think you heard Ursa gasp, though it was a little hard to tell with your face buried in bunny buns. "Golly gee, Catherine! That sure is swell of you!"

"Think n-nothing of it!" the rabbit girl responded, subtly pulling her skirt down a little bit to make sure her leaking cunt was still hidden. "And please… feel free to take as long as you want! No rush!"

"No problem!" Ursa said happily before you heard her walk back out of the store.

As soon as she was outside, Catherine pulled you right off her pussy and tossed you to the ground, your mouth still coated with her juices.

"What were you thinking!?" she shouted as she looked down at you. Confused, you asked what you did wrong. "You kept licking me, you little weasel! I could handle having you under there, but how am I not supposed to react when you're making feel so… so…" Her thighs ground together at the thought.

Wiping the cum off your smile, you reminded her that it was her who told you not to slack off 'no matter what', and you were pretty sure that customers walking in qualified as a 'what'.

"My… such a troublemaker. I like that… but if you really want to play with fire, then please, be my guest. " she said calming down a little bit and heading over to the oven to retrieve another Cinnamon Bunny. "Would you mind getting a stool for me, sweetie?"

You did as she asked and placed one right in front of the counter by the cash register.

"Perfect." Catherine said as she put the baked bunny onto the counter. "Now… if we're going to do things dangerously, why don't we take it all the way?"

She followed this up with taking a large orange dildo out from underneath the counter and pulling off your pants.

"Oh! What's this?" she asked, her eyes widening as she stared at your dick. "It looks to me like you already have a 'carrot' of some sort… I guess that makes this a little easier, then."

She then sat you down onto the stool, hiked up her dress, and sat down onto your throbbing cock.

"Ah! Now _that's_ what I call cozy!" Catherine moaned as she got used to the feeling of your prick pressing apart her damp folds. "Now, I'm just going to hide you under my dress, and Ursa will be none the wiser!"

Growing a little nervous now, you asked if this was the best idea.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're getting cold rabbit's feet now!" Catherine said teasingly as she ground her hips from side to side. "Just sit back and enjoy it, and I'm sure it will be over in no time!"

A few seconds later and you heard the door to the shop open once more.

"I'm back!" you heard Ursa's voice say as you suddenly felt Catherine's cunt squeeze even harder around your dick. "Don't worry, the job's all done! Although… your hose was sort of frozen solid, so it was pretty hard to do."

"Well… that's ice for you, right?" Catherine joked as casually as she could. "And here's your honey-coated Cinnamon Bunny, just like you wanted!"

"Gee, thanks, Cath!" you heard Ursa say, which was followed by noises that weren't dissimilar to the sounds you made eating out the shopkeeper.

"You're very welcome!" Catherine replied with a smile, trying not to squirm too obviously, but still causing herself to move around your dick. "Come back anytime!"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on going just yet!" Ursa replied as you carefully moved your hands to the front of her dress to paw at her tits a little.

"O-oh? W-why's that?" Catherine asked, slightly nervous as you began thrusting your hips a little bit beneath her.

"To stop and chat, of course!" Ursa replied. "Did you hear about what Sans and Papyrus have been up to lately?"

"N-no! What have they been doing?" Catherine replied, while trying to stop you from thrusting by forcing her rear back down onto the seat even more, though that only encouraged you to thrust harder into her squishy rear. Her cottontail twitched with each thrust as you kept going.

"Papyrus says that there's a human coming town, and that she plans on catching them." Ursa explained over the soft slaps of your hips coming together with Catherine's. "She even has this plan involving a big, dramatic confrontation in the snow."

"A h-human?" Catherine gasped as you felt some of her juices drip down onto the stool beneath her. "Are you sure it isn't just another oddly-shaped stump like last time?"

"Nah - Sans vouched for her and everything." Ursa replied. "Not that she'd listen if anyone told her it wasn't a human, though. Ever since those two showed up, they haven't listened to anyone."

"That's… p-politics, right?" Catherine asked as she felt your fingers press into her soft tits and your breath start to heat up her back.

"Thaaaaaaat's politics." Ursa relied with a giggle while you took the opportunity to rub your tongue up and down the bunny's back. This sent shivers running down her spine which, in turn, sent sparks of pleasure down your dick as her pussy tightened even more. "Hopefully they don't break anything this time."

"Y-yeah… hope…" Catherine panted in reply, still trying her best not to let all the pleasure you were giving her shine through. "It's a shame… we don't get that much of that down here…"

"Yeah, too bad." Ursa said before you heard what sounded like the girl licking her fingers clean. "But hey, at least we've got some great food instead!"

"Y-you're too kind!" the rabbit woman replied, her hips now shaking from side to side involuntarily now.

"Welp, I guess I should get going now." you heard Ursa say as she put down her plate, which caused you to let out a short sigh of relief. "By the way - is that person you're having sex with any good?"

You practically felt your soul stop in its tracks outside.

"You… you knew about them this whole time?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"Yeah, of course I did." You heard Ursa reply casually. "It was kind of obvious, actually. I could smell you from here, and I knew those bulges in your dress weren't natural."

"Oh, well then… I guess I won't have to hide this anymore!" Catherine said before throwing off her dress, putting her feet onto the ground, and began to bounce her hips up and down on your lap with her hands planted firmly on the counter. "Feel free to join in if you want!"

As Catherine bent over and fucked herself on your rod, you finally got a good look at the woman she'd been talking to this whole time. It turned out that you were completely right about the bear-like features, as she had tiny bear ears sticking out the top of her head and she was wearing what looked like bear-paw mittens over her hands. She had brown hair was wearing some puffy blue snow-pants and an orange snow jacket. Her face was a lot friendlier than a lot of bears you knew as well, smiling innocently as she stared at you with her soft blue eyes.

"Don't mind if I do!" she said before leaning over and kissing you gently on the lips. You could taste the honey on her tongue as it made its way inside your mouth and gently caressed yours.

Her relaxed tone was in stark contrast to the rather animalistic way Catherine was now thrusting herself up and down on your groin. Her rear violently rocked against your crotch as she pounded herself downwards over and over again, her snatch milking your shaft for all it was worth with its soft walls. You tried to thrust up as well, but the bunny girl was moving so furiously that you couldn't even keep up anymore - though it was starting to feel so good that you weren't sure you were cognizant enough to thrust if you wanted to.

"Oh, you were right, Cathy." Ursa said, breaking the kiss for a moment. "They are pretty good…"

"Thanks!" Catherine replied, having torn off her bra by now to give her hands direct access to her tits. "You know I can't let the good ones go without having a little fun with them!"

"You always did know now to catch them." Ursa replied before returning to the kiss, taking one of your hands and placing it onto one of the massive tits inside her coat.

It didn't take very long for all of their combined efforts to send you over the edge, and you exploded an entire Cinnamon Bunny's worth of 'icing' into her waiting womb.

"Ah, yes! So… good!" Catherine moaned as she kept right on thrusting. "Just a few more seconds and…"

Wanting to help her reach her orgasm, you tried once again to start thrusting - but this turned out to be a bit of a bad idea, as this ended up shaking the stool you were sitting on, and after a moment of awkward wobbling, you fell backwards onto the floor, a sharp pain shooting through your right hand as you landed.

"Oh dear!" you heard Ursa gasp above you. "That isn't good…"

Painfully, you craned your neck over to the right and saw that you somehow managed to stab yourself onto a discarded plastic fork.

"Oh no! I… I'm so sorry, honeybuns!" Catherine apologized desperately as she stood up, cum dripping from her pussy as blood dripped from your palm. "I should have been more careful!"

"Don't worry, I'll get them to the hospital." Ursa offered as she picked you up off the floor.

"You would? Oh, thank you so much!" Catherine said before giving Ursa a warm bear hug. "That means a lot to me."

"No problem, Cathy." Ursa replied. "It's the least I can do for all the great cooking you've done for me over the years."

The bear then broke the hug, took you by the (non-impaled) hand, and led you to the door.

"So long, stranger!" you heard Catherine call out behind you before you left. "Thanks for the fuck, and I hope the rest of your time in Snowdin goes better than this!"

"Don't worry, we'll get you all patched up in no time." Ursa assured you as she took you outside and began walking towards the building next door. You tried to tell her that this injury wasn't that big of a deal, and that you could take care of it yourself, but she wouldn't listen. She just said "It's better safe than sorry. Besides, these girls work magic in here. You'll be out again in no time at all!"

Once again, you hid your soul in a snowbank outside as you were taken in through the doors of the love hospital. However, the inside of it didn't look like much of a hospital. Instead, it was more like a hotel, with a comfortable lobby with carts for carrying luggage, rows of numbered doors, and even a cute bunny-girl receptionist behind the front desk. She was wearing a bright-yellow, sleeveless dress and an even brighter smile, and had long white hair with bunny ears identical to Catherine's.

"Welcome!" The receptionist greeted as she spotted you. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we have an emergency." Ursa explained before showing them your hand. "Do you think you can help?"

"My word! That is the worst injury I've seen in a long time!" the receptionist gasped at the sight. "Do not worry, though! There isn't anything a wholesome dose of good, old-fashioned love can't fix!"

"That's good to hear, doc." Ursa said as she left you at the counter and headed back towards the door. "Let me and Cathy know how it goes, okay?"

"You got it!" the receptionist said before turning back towards you. "Hello there! My name is Claire, and I will be the doctor taking care of you today! We thankfully don't have any other patients at the moment, so we'll be able to focus all our medecine on you!"

You were pretty sure that, at best, all you needed was some bandages and a painkiller, but you weren't about to turn down free healthcare and simply followed behind her.

"Now then, please tell us if we do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, and let us know if you need anything at all." she said before opening one of the doors and leading you into what was definitely a hotel room - complete with TV, bathroom, ceiling fan, and a phone for room service. There was also another rabbit girl - this one with a ponytail and a white nurse's uniform.

"What's up, doc?" the nurse asked as you and Claire walked in. "Do we have another monster who's 'fallen down'? Or perhaps another monster who wants our fertility services?"

"I'm afraid not." Claire replied before showing the new girl your hand. "You know what to do."

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry this happened to you, dear!" the nurse, whose nametag read 'Caren', cooed as she walked over to you and wrapped her arms gently around your body.

"I love you, and you're important." Caren said softly before kissing you on the forehead and rubbing you gently on the back of your head. "Well… did that work?"

You raised your hand and showed that you were still bleeding.

"Oh, shoot… let me try again." Caren said before kissing your hand directly and saying "You are an amazing person… you make the world a better place just by existing. You are special."

Unfortunately for your hand, kind words did nothing but make the blood more rosey - and by rosey, you meant getting everywhere and making a mess.

"Aww… don't you know that I mean it?" Caren asked as she caressed your face, not caring if the blood got on her uniform. "I know we just met, but… I know, deep down your heart is pure and full of love like ours - otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now. You just need to let that love in and warm your heart!"

Still, nothing happened, and your hand just kept bleeding.

"Oh no... this isn't good." Claire cut in. "Normally, praise like that would have healed it by now… I'm afraid that his calls for more heavy medicine."

"Right away, ma'am!" Caren replied before leading you over to the bed and laying you down onto it. She then laid down behind you and began spooning you, her soft chest pressing into your back and her warm arms wrapping around your body.

"Mmm... your hair smells so nice…" Caren whispered into your ear as her face nuzzled against yours. "You must use a great shampoo…"

"Is it working yet, sis?" Claire asked from the foot of the bed after a minute.

"It doesn't look like it…" Caren replied sadly. "I think we're going to have to call in some help."

"Very well then." the doctor said, standing up. "We'll go get some help. You just wait here and we'll be right back, okay?"

You nodded and they both left the room, leaving you alone with your bleeding hand… or so you thought.

"Wow, talk about dumb bunnies!" A familiar voice scoffed. "I can't believe that they haven't figured out that this won't work! You'd better get that thing patched up yourself, because the only thing they're going to get you is yet another early grave! And this one won't even be fun like the others!"

Gasping and jumping out of the bed, you turned around and saw Flowey smiling and poking out of what had previously been an empty flower pot on a nightstand next to the bed.

"Aloe there, pal!" she greeted with an unnaturally wide grin.

You asked what she was doing here.

"Oh, don't act so surprised." Flowey replied, her eyelids dripping a little in contempt. "You know I've been following you this whole time. It takes a lot more than some silly-old door to stop me!"

Rolling your eyes, you asked what she wanted.

"What, you mean a girl can't grow by to say 'hi' to her best pal every now and then?" She asked with exaggerated shock.

You reminded her that she tried to rape you.

"Yeah… good times… good times." she giggled with a smile. "Anyways, I bet you're wondering why those cotton balls are trying to patch you up with words instead of, you know… patches."

You had to admit that you were a bit curious, though you were too curious to see what they'd try next to ask.

"Well, it's because monsters need love in order to survive." Flowey explained. "The more love a monster feels, the healthier they are… and if they don't feel any love, then they turn into fertilizer, if you know that I mean. You and I, though… we're not pathetic like them! We don't need love to survive! All we need… is our wills!"

Well, that explains all the cuddling and kisses… but that still didn't do much to explain why Flowey was really here.

"Hey, I'm here for same reason I'm always here - to help you!" the flower girl replied. "What? You don't believe me?"

You didn't believe her.

"Well, be that as it may, that doesn't change the fact that I'm the only person down here looking out for _your_ interests." she replied. "And I'm telling you right now that you need to get ready to defend yourself."

Defend yourself? From what, you asked.

"You now as well as I do that you can't keep hiding that soul of yours forever." she explained, as if speaking to a child. "What do you think they'll do once they realize what you are? Their lovey-dovey medicine might not do much, but you should know from experience what monsters can do when they're less tender…"

You scoffed and reminded her that a little thing called the hippocratic oath existed - presumably. You honestly didn't know if that code of ethics existed for doctors in the Underground, or if they even had any greek people to get the oath from.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about your safety here if I were you." she replied. "But, let's just say you do somehow make it out of this hotel alive… This town is still full of monsters who would love to get their hands on a soul like yours - it's practically a floating target, and they're all gunning for it!"

You turned around in a huff, assuring her that you'd find away to get through somehow.

"Yeah, right!" scoffed Flowey. "You might have been able to get past the monsters you've met so far by taking them on one by one, or in small groups… but do you really think you can make it through a whole town at once?"

You tried not to show it, but you were starting to sweat a little now, and you could feel your heart beat a little harder somewhere outside.

"How many times do you think you'll have to reset before you finally give up?" Flowey asked devilishly, her leafy hands landing on your shoulders. "When you've finally had enough of being raped and you just let the darkness overtake you…"

You shivered reflexively.

"But don't worry… there's still a chance you might get out of this." Flowey said, her tone returning to is normal, chipper state. "All you have to do is fuck those girls as hard as you can, and not stop no matter how much they beg you to. Then, you hunt down the rest of their family as well, put them under your 'spell' like you did Toriel to even the odds, and then float to the exit of the cave on a bevy of bodacious bunny bods! Just imagine it!"

You sighed and flatly told her that weren't going to hurt anyone, especially not people who haven't even done anything to you.

"You know who says that?" Asked Flowey, an eyebrow raised. "Dead people. Dead people and losers who don't realize that if you don't strike first, you're just waiting for someone else to do it before you. Your entire journey could end right here depending on what you do in the next few minutes. Either you decide to take control… or you _get_ controlled."

You began to sweat a little bit more. You wondered, was there really no other way out of this? Would things get so bad that you'd give up, or worse, end up doing the unthinkable?

No! You refused to believe that! As long as you were alive, you had to keep hoping things wouldn't have to come to that, and that hope filled you with determination.

"You're not going to take my advice, are you?" Flowey asked knowingly. "How typical. You always were a stubborn one. But, I'm sure you'll come to see things my way eventually. You can't keep yourself going on hope forever… trust me, I know from experience."

You were about to ask about what exactly that meant when you suddenly heard the doorknob on the entrance start to shake.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go." Flowey giggled as she began to disappear into the pot. "Good luck, and if you need anything… just know that you won't have to look very far."

You shivered a little at the thought as the door to the room finally opened. On the other side was Doctor Claire, Caren, and five more bunny nurses who were presumably also sisters of theirs with names starting with 'C'.

"Sorry we took so long." Claire apologized as she walked into the room. "We gathered up everyone we could - even nurses who were on their days off - so we could perform our emergency procedure."

You considered telling them that none of this would work, but then you realized that would almost undoubtedly reveal that you were human, and you didn't want to dig your rabbit hole any deeper. Instead, you simply asked what the 'procedure' was that they had planned.

"Why, a cuddle pile, of course!" Claire replied. "Girls; you may commence the procedure when ready!"

The bunny girls wasted no time in climbing onto the bed and covering you with their soft bodies, each of them nuzzling every inch of you they could get their faces on.

"Your skin is so soft." Said one, her hands stroking your thighs.

"I hope you're having a good week." Said another as she gently caressed your hair.

"You're more valuable than all the gold under the mountain." Said a third, running her hands over your chest.

"We all want you to get better… you _deserve_ to get better." another added while her face pressed up against your back.

"I still don't think it's working…" Claire said, growing concerned. "I'm afraid we are going to have to take drastic measures. You're… you're not as young as you look, right?"

You nodded your head through the herd of rabbits on top of you.

"Good… because what we're about to do isn't very child-appropriate." Claire said before suddenly reaching down and taking off your pants, revealing your erection to the whole room before you could stop her. "Oh! This… isn't quite what we expected… but I want you to know that it's still beautiful, and we accept you for you are."

"Yes… so beautiful." one of the nurses said before giving the tip of your dick a soft kiss. "Every inch of you is gorgeous, and should be celebrated…"

The others began moving in, each of them complimenting you as they did so.

"I think it's kind of cute!" one of them giggled as she slid her slick tongue along shaft. "It's like… an adorable little mushroom, or something!"

"And these… ball things…" another said as she lathered your sack with her tongue. "They're so fun to play with!"

Realizing that they hadn't yet realized you were human, you decided you could use this as a chance to come up with a good cover story. So, you told them that you were actually pretty self-conscious about your penis up until this point, since it seemed like no other monsters had one. You also told them that you almost considered not coming to the love hospital at all, you were so concerned about it.

"Oh no, you poor thing!" Caren cooed sympathetically as she brought her face up to yours. "Don't worry… we'll teach you to love your body just as much as we do!"

She then planted a firm and confident kiss onto your lips as the other girls kept worshipping your privates beneath you.

"Yeah, this is nothing to be ashamed of!" said one of her sisters in between licks of your tip. "This just makes you more special because now you can do things that others can't!"

"Yeah, like this!" another said before moving her sisters aside and shoving your cock all the way down her throat.

You gasped at the feeling of her throat constricting around your prick and admitted that she had a pretty good point there.

"You know who else has a pretty good point?" another nurse giggled over the sound of her sister gagging herself on your prick. "You do! You have the best point I have ever seen, and you should so be proud of it!"

"Yeah… we would save a lot of money on dildos if we here at the hospital had things like this!" the one down ball your balls said as she continued her licks. "Really, you should consider yourself lucky!"

You admitted honestly that you didn't always feel that lucky, even as you made out with the beautiful bouncing bunny girl in front of you. You told them that all too often, what you thought were blessings were actually curses in disguise.

"Aw, don't say that!" said the girl who was licking the base of your shaft whenever her sister pulled your dick out of her throat. "You need to look on the bright side of things! For example… we monsters may all be trapped here underneath this mountain for all eternity until we all inevitably die, but… uh… at least we have each other!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Caren agreed, breaking the kiss for a moment. "I mean… we'll have each other until we die, but we can at the very least keep each other happy until then, can't we?"

"That's what mom always said!" Claire said happily. "Until she died, of course, but she kept on saying it right up until that point, so it must be true!"

You told her that you'd rather not be talk about dying at a time like this.

"Oh, right, of course!" Caren quickly apologized as you felt your groin get completely covered in spit. "Forgive us, we completely lost our bedside manner there for a second! Don't worry, we plan on keeping our medical professionalism for the rest of the procedure!"

She then went right back to kissing you as hard as she could, her tongue rubbing softly against the inside of your mouth while your hips thrusted unconsciously into one of the nurse's mouths.

"Well? Does your hand look or feel any better?" Claire asked, concerned as her sisters continued pleasing your body.

"I think they're still bleeding, Ma'am." one of the nurses replied sadly. "Should we break out the drastic measures?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any other choice…" Claire said mournfully. "Girls… you know what to do."

You let out a small, disappointed gasp as you felt the girls pull their mouths away from your cock and your lips, but that disappointment didn't last long as Caren quickly bent over, pulled her white panties down, and impaled her warm pussy onto your prick.

"Ah! It feels… even better than our toys!" Caren moaned as she reached up and groped one of her breasts. "I love it… so much! I love _you_ so much!"

"Hey, leave some love for me!" Another one of the nurses cut in as she scooted up next to you and began licking your neck.

"Don't worry, there is more than enough love to go around!" A different nurse said as she did the same thing on your other side, while shoving your left hand up her skirt and into her pussy at the same time.

"Yeah, have some patience!" another said as she went underneath Caren so she could lap at her clit while you thrust in and out of the girl above her. "Like our lovely patient patient here, who had to wait so long to get their hand properly fixed… the poor thing!"

"Yes… they've been through so much…" yet another bunny girl said before kissing you softly on the lips. "We need to stay focused and make sure that we give them all of our love… so they can recover as quickly as possible!"

"I don't know about that, girls…" Caren moaned as she contuninued thrusting herself on your dick. "I wouldn't be too upset if this lasted a while… this… is super fun!"

"I'll say!" the nurse who was fucking herself on your left hand agreed. "It's not that often we get to treat a patient like this… it's always great!"

"Yeah… but this one… is probably the best we've had so far!" said the one on your left. "Every inch of them... Is completely beautiful! And they're so good with their fingers!"

You honestly couldn't tell if they were being completely sincere with their praise, or if they really liked you that much. You supposed that it didn't matter, though, because you were still having the time of your life. The nurses made sure that almost every single inch of your body was feeling pleasure in one way or another. Things felt especially good around your cock, where you felt her pussy clamp down around your prick over and over again with every thrust.

"Are… are you getting close?" Caren asked as her bunny butt kept pounding backwards onto your groin.

You tried to reply, but it was a bit muffled by the mouth of the girl you were currently making out with.

"Cass, would you please give the patient some room to breath?"

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Cass giggled with a blush as she pulled away.

With your mouth finally free, you told her that you were indeed close to your orgasm.

"Good… if this doesn't fix your hand, nothing will!" Claire said confidently as one of her hands reached under her skirt to start playing with her clit. "So everyone… focus all your love on the patient right now! Don't hold anything back!"

"I'm so glad… you let us have sex with you!" Caren moaned as her cunt squeezed down even harder.

"You taste… so good!" the one licking your neck added. "I wish I could taste you every moment… of every day!"

"Say… when we're done with this… do you think… we could go on a date sometime!?" the bunny on your left hand gasped as she had a mini-orgasm. "You seem… really interesting… and… I want to know more about you!"

"We promise… that as long as you're with us… we'll never let you get hurt again!" Cass moaned into your mouth right before you finally felt your balls clench and you began firing your sperm deep into Cass's womb.

"Aaaaah! I… I can actually feel it cumming!" Caren moaned as her snatch sputtered and writhed around your dick, draining it of every drop of love juice it could. "It feels so good! I love it… so much! Please… fill me even more!"

By that point, it was completely out of your control, as you were cumming so much and so hard that there was no way you could have stopped even if you wanted to. You just kept on filling and filling her womb with all the sperm your balls had left in them until it actually began dripping out of her tight cunt and into the mouth of the nurse lying underneath her. Eventually, though, your prick ran out of cream to unload, and your 'point' slowly deflated down to a 'nub'.

"I… I think that did it, girls! Their hand's stopped bleeding!" Claire announced triumphantly as she looked at your hand. "We did it, girls!"

The nurses immediately broke out into cheers, hugs, and kisses in a display of camaraderie that was so heartwarming that you didn't have the heart to point out that the blood just coagulated on its own.

"I hope you found your stay at the love hospital satisfactory in every way!" Claire said with a respectful bow. "Is there anything else you need, or would like us to look at?"

Thinking about this for a few moments, you asked if you could take a rest in the room for a little while.

"Of course! You can have the room free of charge until you feel completely better!" Claire replied. "And would you like one of our nurses to keep you company here? Perhaps so you can play a game together, or perhaps watch a movie while you cuddle up on a chair?"

You told her that wouldn't be necessary, but you would be sure to call if you needed anything.

"Very good." Claire said with a respectful bow as her sisters slowly filed out of the room, with the one who asked you out on a date making a 'call me' symbol with her hand as she left. "Oh, and don't worry about us telling anyone about your… condition. At this hospital, we take doctor-patient confidentiality very seriously!"

You let out a sincere sigh of relief at that, and you thanked them all for their service.

"You're very welcome!" Claire said as she made her way out the door as well. "Have a nice stay!"

As soon as the girls were gone, you went over to the window and opened it up so your soul could float inside. Once you were sure your heart was safe, you went into the bathroom and cleaned your wound properly before wrapping a makeshift bandage around using a small hand towel. Once that was done, you plopped yourself back onto the room's bed for a rest. You knew that you still had the rest of Snowdin to get through, as well as whatever Papyrus had planned for you, but you figured you'd take care of that _after_ you took a short nap.

* * *

 **No Mercy**

There it is… the thing you had waited so long for. The thing that you marched through all that snow for, what you abused - sorry, _worked_ your slaves for. The thing that you had an aching in your loins for!

Snowdin.

For a second, you almost thought it was too good to be true, but there it was, written on the sign in bright, colorful letters and adorned with cheap-Christmas lights. You had made it, which meant… there was an entire town full of pussy right in front of you, waiting to be snatched up.

Your joyous thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the soft sound of yawning somewhere above you, and you looked up to see Crackers waking up from the nap you let her take on your head. Yes, you let her nap there because you are such a kind Master, and totally not because you completely forgot she existed for a little while.

"Oh… it looks like we made it, Master!" Crackers yawned as she stretched out her limbs. "Congratulations, Master! I knew you'd make it here eventually if you just tried hard enough!"

"Yeah, like there was ever any doubt." scoffed Royal Slut.

"I doubted them a little." added Frigid. "But only ironically, as a joke."

"Woof woof woof!" Least Dog barked as she tried to bound into the town, but Inferior Dog made sure to hold her back.

"Whoa there, sister!" said Inferior Dog, barely holding her twin back. "I know you're excited to help Master rape someone for the first time, but you can't just rush in like that! That could ruin everything, and you don't want to disappoint Master, do you?"

"Yeah, Master has to come up with a clever plan first! They are so much smarter than us, after all!" Slush agreed. "So, what will it be this time, Master? Should Frigid and I fly around up above, and abduct citizens one by one? Could we put up posters that say Rabbit Season and get all the bunnies in town to run away at once for us to trap? Or maybe you'll have us go in disguised as mariachi band and we can lure unsuspecting citizens into a dark tent with promises of free salsa?"

You had actually considered doing that last thing, but there was no way you could do it now that she suggested it. If Slush came up with it, then that means that it was an idea that only a complete moron would have. So instead, you told them that you'd scout ahead, like normal, and let them know if you needed any help. Your slaves, meanwhile, would lie in wait to stop anyone who tried to run away.

"That sounds like a great idea, Master!" Ball agreed obediently. "We will make sure that none of them get through our axes!"

"Yeah… we'll totally… try our best." Chain said next to her, tiredly raising her axe.

"Yeah - if anyone even moves out here, I'll see it!" Watchdog said as she twirled a knife. "That is, assuming that they're moving, but I honestly don't know if they'd actually be able to escape if they aren't moving…"

"Well, I honestly doubt they'd want to run away after getting a good feel for Master's dick…" Mistledoe said with a blush as she placed her cheeks in her palms. "Or their tongue…"

"Well, I'm sure if that doesn't work, you can always bribe them into staying with you with some tasty Nice Cream!" IC said as she took out some bars from her cart and tried handing them to you. You, however, turned them down and said you wouldn't be needing those.

"Oh… are you sure?" IC asked sadly.

You told her you were absolutely sure.

"Oh… okay." she said before putting them back.

"Do I get to come along, Master?" Crackers asked eagerly as she stood atop your head. "I can hide away in your pocket super easily! Plus, I can give you a tour of the town and show you what's what!"

You agreed and opened one of your pants pockets for her to jump into, which she did happily.

"Good luck, Master!" Slush called out as you walked down the path into town. "I hope your reception isn't too cold!"

You nodded before snapping your fingers and Ball slapped the ex-comedian hard on the ass with the flat of her axe for the pun.

"Aaaah! Sorry, Master!" Slush cried out in pain and pleasure before bending down in front of Mistledoe. "Do you think you can kiss it and make it better?"

"No problem!" the deer-girl replied before quickly going to work on her sister-slave's naked rear as you disappeared into the town with your soul floating up above the town where you assumed no one would bother looking.

Snowdin, it turned out, wasn't quite as big as you imagined. There were quite a lot of wood cabins everywhere, and one or two stone buildings as well, but you were secretly hoping it would be a metropolis full of monsters just waiting for you to rape them. But, you supposed a town was a good enough start too.

"Okay, let's see what's around here." Crackers said as she poked her head out of your pocket. "Over there is the grocery store owned by a bunny woman named Catherine. It's the one stop shop for anyone looking for bread, juice vegetables, or meat - if you know what I mean~" She added with a giggle.

You asked if she specialized in thighs or breasts.

"Oh, she does both! I'm sure you'll see soon enough." She replied evilly. "Next door is the love hospital, and I have a feeling you'll love it there! That's where monsters go when they get sick, and they have even more adorable bunnies that wait on them hand and foot! They're paid to fawn over the sick to heal them, and I know you won't let an opportunity like that go to waste!"

You laughed and told her that she knew you so well already. Still, as obvious a target those first two places where, you wanted to take a look at the whole town first before striking anywhere.

"You got it, Master!" Crackers replied with a tiny salute before continuing the tour. "Over there's a tree where people exchange gifts with one another. It's open to the public, so you can take whatever you want and no one will even get mad at you!"

You thought about going through some of them, but you ended up turning down the idea. Most of the stuff down there was probably lame clothes anyways, and besides, things were so much more fun to take than have it be given to you.

"I couldn't agree more, Master!" Crackers said chipperly up at you. "Now over there is the residential district, which is full of homes for you to sneak into find cute girls! I can even scout a few of them out for you to let you know who lives alone, and which houses have the fewest escape routes!"

You admitted that plan was pretty innovative, but you knew of an even easier way to get into these houses; knocking on the front door.

"Oh, good idea, Master!" Crackers complimented. "I guess the simplest plans usually are the best!"

You nodded and decided to test your plan out on the nearest house, knocking roughly on the front door.

"Ah! What a wonderful knocking noise!" you heard a feminine voice say on the other side of the door. "I haven't heard a knocking noise that beautiful in years! Perhaps if I don't open the door, I'll hear it again."

Completely baffled, you tried knocking on the door again.

"Ah, yes! So… good!" you heard the voice on the other side of the door say. "Please, keep going!"

Growing frustrated, you knocked on the door again twice as hard as you did before.

"Ah! You're pounding so hard!" the voice moaned over something that sounded wet and squishy. "Pound harder!"

Angry now, you hit the door as hard as you could and kept going.

"Yes! Yes! Keep knocking!" the voice moaned. "Knock me up! Knock me up! Aaaaaaaah!"

Soon the moaning stopped, and was followed only by the sound of panting and no door openings. You decided that, if you were going to rape this woman, you'd probably want to save her for last.

"That's probably for the best, Master." Crackers agreed as you backed away from the door. "Now then… over that way is a restaurant called Grillby's, and the owner is _super_ hot! Her body shines so bright, you'll practically go blind! It's also a great place to go if you want to pick up drunk, desperate girls if you want."

You nodded and told her you'd keep that in mind.

"Alright, over to the east is where the skeleton sisters live, so you can deal with them there if you want to." Crackers continued. "There's an ice making machine to north if you ever find yourself short on it for some reason."

You told her that would be useful in case the sex ever got _too_ hot, though to you, there was no such thing as too hot.

"Teehee, you've got that right!" Crackers giggled before moving on. "Do you see that building made out of bricks over there? That's Snowdin's main schoolhouse and librarby - er, I mean library. They haven't gotten around to fixing the sign yet. I heard from one of my family members most of the kids are on a field trip to Waterfall today, though."

"Not all of them!" a young blonde girl about your height who was standing in front of the library cut in. She had dark brown skin with yellow scales on her cheeks that matched perfectly with her brown and yellow-striped sweater - those colors did not match with her arms since she didn't have any. However, they did also match her black tights that she was wearing under her sweater and the yellow lizard tail that stuck out the back of her tights.

"My mom couldn't sign my permission slip, so I'm stuck here all day." the monster kid explained, sounding very annoyed. "But, I plan on sneaking out there myself anyways!"

Curious, you asked what could be worth snaking out there for. Perhaps there was a sweetheart of hers out there wanted to do the 'armless tango' with?

"What?" the kid asked in confusion. "No, I don't think so… I don't even know what a 'tango' is. But, I do know that Undyne lives out there, and she is so cool!"

Jokingly, you asked if she was even 'cooler' than Snowdin.

"Oh, if her coolness was actual cold, she would have frozen over the entire world by now, she's so cool!" the kid exclaimed. "She's leader of the royal guard, and never lets any bad guy out of her grasp! She beats down all evildoers, and evil-enactors, and she always comes out on top! She's so badass! Oh! Uh… don't tell my teacher I said that word."

You assured her that you were the last person she'd have to worry about running to any authority figures.

"Thanks!" the monster kid replied with a smile. "So, why aren't _you_ going on the trip? Are you too young or something?"

You informed her that you were actually 21, and you weren't actually from this town.

"Wow, really? I'm 23, which means you're only two grades below me!" the monster kid replied. "Only a few more years until we finally get to high school, though, and adults will finally treat us with respect!"

You informed her that she won't get respect by waiting for it to be given to her - she needed to take it.

"Well, it's pretty hard to take anything when you don't have any arms, so I'm going to keep playing the waiting game for now." she replied. "But one thing I will _not_ wait for is Undyne! I'm gonna go sneak off to see her once I'm sure my teacher isn't looking. Wish me luck!"

You told her that you had a feeling she wouldn't have to worry about her teacher watching over her for much longer before saying your goodbyes and heading back towards the center of town.

"So, where should we start first Ma- wait!" Crackers said from your pocket, suddenly cutting herself off as she pointed a tiny finger. "I know that girl!"

You looked over to where she was pointing and saw another mouse girl similar to Crackers, but she was a redhead instead of a brunette, and was mostly concealed by a large green scarf that looked like it was made for someone much bigger than her. She was standing next to a woman who, quite frankly, looked like she was dressed as a devil for Halloween, complete with big demon horns, a strange orange mask, and a matching orange cape that covered most of her body.

"That's one of my cousins, Wine!" Crackers explained. "I know her from a few family reunions. I know you weren't able to rape most of my relatives, but now you've got a chance to get one!"

You thanked her for the heads-up and headed over to the two standing on the side of the road.

"Oh, why hello there." the demon-looking girl greeted as you approached. "It's such a lovely day out today, isn't it?"

You told her that you didn't know. _Was_ it a lovely day out?

"No, it's not…" she replied behind the mask. "But… I like telling myself that it _is_ a lovely day to help cheer myself up. We're all doomed to die down here in misery and emptiness, and no one in the outside world will even miss us, which fills every single moment of our lives in a crushing existential dread… but, there's nothing we can do about that, so we can at least try to be positive, right?"

You paused for a moment and told her that didn't sound like a very proactive plan.

"What's there to be proactive about?" asked the demon girl. "The barrier is just about indestructible, and things keep getting worse down here with overcrowding, dwindling food, dreariness… we can't do anything about those first three, but we can at least try to beat back the sadness with some positivity, right?"

"Yeah." Wine agreed next to her. "That's why most of the people here are laughing and cracking jokes. It's not because there's much to laugh about, it's to distract from how bad things are. I'd join them, but I'm not very funny."

You said that you weren't sure about that. After all, what could be funnier than a girl named Wine whining about her problems?

"Well… I can't think of anything, so I guess you've got me there." She said quietly. "It must be nice to be able to come up with jokes like that on the fly…"

"Oh, you bet it is!" Crackers cut in, sticking her head back out of your pocket. "They are so smart and funny! It's great!"

"Feta?" Wine asked in confusion once she saw her. "Is that you? What are you doing in there?"

"Oh, you know, just having fun!" Crackers explained to her. "I've found a pretty good way of distracting myself from how things are down here, and I think you'll like it!"

"R-really? What is it?" Wine asked. "Could you show it to me?"

"Sure! Just follow us and we'll give you a good, long look!" Your pet mouse said with a smirk.

"Hey, wait!" the demon girl said as she followed the three of you into an alleyway behind the library. "I want to see it too!"

"Hmm… I don't know. Should we really show this kind of thing to one person at a time?" Crackers asked as she looked to you for answers.

You told her that it was fine, but she needed to know that, once she saw it, she wouldn't be able to look away.

"Th-that's fine!" the demon girl replied. "I don't care if it means I won't feel sad anymore!"

"So… where is it?" Wine asked, looking around a little. "Where is this thing that will make us feel better?"

You informed her that it was right here in front of her.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" asked Wine. "Because all I see is a discarded copy of ' _A Series of Inconvenient Events_ ', and that's not a very happy book series."

"We're not here for that, silly!" Crackers said as she jumped out of your pocket and revealed her naked body. "We're here… for this!"

You then finally pulled down your pants and showed off your throbbing erection, which caused the two new girls to recoil in surprise a little.

"Oh dear… this… this is not what I expected at all." the demon girl said worriedly. "I mean, I have no idea what I was expecting in the first place, but… it certainly wasn't this!"

"Yeah, if I wanted sex to help me forget about all my problems, I would have just gone to the love hospital." Added Wine. "Even if your, uh… _thing_ looks pretty interesting, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this… I think I'll just see myself out."

"Oh no, you don't!" Crackers retorted as she stomped down on her cousin's overlong scarf. "You're staying here so we can help you stop worrying!"

"Ach!" Wine gasped as she felt the scarf tug at her neck. "Please… let me go!"

"Not until you really see what my Master has to show you!" Cracker barked, pointing at you. "The taste of my Master's sweet cheese is sure to change your mind!"

"Uh, I just remembered… I was, uh… never depressed after all!" the demon girl clearly lied. "Sorry for wasting your time! I'll just get going now…"

Seeing that she was going to try and run away, you ripped the scarf off of Wine's body and chased after her. She didn't make it very far before you managed to pin her to the ground and use the scarf to tie her arms and legs together.

"Nice catch, Master!" Crackers complimented as she grabbed her cousin's body and made sure she didn't try to escape. "So, which one of these girls would you like to 'enlighten' first?"

Well, you came here for the mouse, so you might as well start with the mouse.

"C-can't we talk about this?" Wine mumbled as you pricked the tiny woman up off the ground and you removed her tiny black skirt.

Deciding to humor the mouse a little, you told her that you would let her go if she could come up with a joke that could make you laugh.

"Okay, sure!" she hastily agreed as you began rubbing her tiny pussy through her panties with one of your fingers. "What… what do you call a piece of lawn equipment you use to gather up leaves? A rake!"

"That was supposed to be a joke?" Crackers asked below you with a disapproving tone.

"Yeah! It was pretty funny, right?" Wine said nervously. "Oh, wait… you're supposed to subvert expectations, not meet them…"

You informed her that wasn't necessarily the case. Even predictable jokes can be funny if the punchlines hit hard enough, after all. Unfortunately - or fortunately from your perspective - her punchline hit about as hard as a leaf falling from a tree.

You quickly followed this up by tearing off her panties and giving her miniscule clit a good, long lick.

"Aaaaaaah!" Wine moaned at that. "S-stay away from that, please!"

"Aw, what's the matter, Wine?" her cousin asked, concerned. "Isn't this helping you forget about all your troubles?"

"Yes… but only by giving me a whole new trouble to worry about!" She whined, her body writhing from side to side as she tried to escape your grip. However, all this really did was grind her cunt into your tongue even harder, which sent even more pleasure shooting up her spine.

"But this isn't trouble at all!" Crackers countered as she blatantly and shamelessly fingered her own pussy. "If anything, this is the exact opposite! Master is going to take away all responsibility from you, so you won't have to worry about anything!"

"They… they are?!" Wine moaned over the sound of your lapping tongue.

"Yeah! You said earlier that you wanted a distraction, right?" Crackers asked as the very tip of your tongue worked its way into her snatch and wiggled around to get a good taste. "Well, I say that this is a heck of a lot better than spending all day trying to come up with jokes!"

"You mean…. they plan on doing this to me… all the time!?" Wine gasped, barely holding back a moan.

"Of course!" Crackers replied with a smile as her juices dripped down her thighs and onto the snow. "Wine is made for tasting, after all, and I know that Master plans on drinking you like fine Burgundy whenever they get the chance!"

"But… drowning your sorrows in sex… isn't… ah! It isn't good for you!" Wine whimpered as she put her hands on your forehead and tried in vain to push herself away from your ravaging tongue.

"Oh, and drowning yourself in sorrows in false hope and joy is better?" Crackers asked sarcastically, taking a moment to start fingering herself with her other hand while she licked the juices off the first. "No one can _convince_ themselves that they're happy! That's just not how that works!"

"But… it's… it's all I have!" Wine groaned as her her body shuddered and shook from the pleasure you were giving her.

"No… now you have Master, and their will!" Crackers retorted as you tried pressing your tongue even deeper into Wine's writhing pussy. "You won't be worrying about yourself, or your future, or even society anymore, because you'll be too busy worrying about Master and how to please them! And trust me when I say that pleasing Master is the most fulfilling thing in the world!"

"Is… is that a pun!?" Wine asked as you felt the tip of your tongue press up against the mouse girl's womb. "I… I honestly can't tell!"

"I'm being completely serious!" Crackers replied, the fingers in her snatch slowing down a little as she became more serious. "Master is someone you get to love… worship… pray to… devote your entire being to! I may have been a slave since the moment Master raped me, but since then I have been free from everything I used to worry about, and it feels amazing!"

"No worries… at all?" Wine asked in disbelief, her resistance to your licks slowly fading.

"None… at… all~" Crackers responded, nodding slowly. "Except, of course, worrying about making Master happy, but that's something that's actually _fun_ to worry about!" She added after a moment, giggling.

"Fun worrying?" Wine asked as her arms slumped to the sides. "That sounds so nice…"

"And it can all be yours…" Crackers tempted, as she groped at one of her tits and got a good look at her cousin's blissful face. "All you have to do… is give in!"

"I… I… aaaaaaaah!" The mouse girl screamed as she finally came, allowing you to literally drink from her tiny wine cooler.

After tensing up immensely for a few moments, her body eventually went limp, and you pulled your hand away to get a better look at her and see if she was entirely under your control.

"Eheh… heheh...hehehehe!" Wine's shoulders shook as she burst out into a fit of what seemed like drunken giggles. "Hehehehehehehehe! That… was… great!"

"Yay! It worked like a charm, Master!" Crackers cheered as you placed her cousin onto the ground and they quickly embraced each other. "Welcome to the harem, cousin!"

"Eheheh… it's great to be here, Crackers…" her cousin drunkenly replied, somehow knowing Cracker's new name.

"Oh! That reminds me, Master!" Crackers gasped, breaking the nude hug. "What is her slave name going to be?"

Well, considering she giggled so much and she couldn't seem to walk straight anymore, you decided that the best name for her would be 'Booze'.

"Booze… heheheh, that's another good one, Master!" Booze laughed at her own name. "You're the funniest person I've ever met!"

"Wow… that really changed you." The demon girl said a few feet away, completely taken aback by what she was seeing.

"Yeah… like, everything that my cousin here said… it was completely true! Hehehehehe!" Booze giggled, her eyes unfocused and legs still wobbly from the orgasm you gave her.

"And the best part is… _you're next_!" Crackers added dramatically.

"...Okay then." the demon girl said casually after a long pause, which took even you by surprise.

"Wait, what?" Crackers asked, blinking in confusion. "You're not going to put up a fight at all?"

"Yeah… I'm not." the demon girl replied. "Part of it is because I don't have any hope right now, so fighting back would be pointless… but the main reason is… I want to be carefree too! I don't want to have to worry about dying alone anymore, or never leaving The Underground, or never leaving an impact on anything! But if I join you… maybe… just maybe… I can be part of something bigger _and_ not have to pretend I'm happy anymore!"

"Wow… this is… unexpected." stated Crackers. "Can you even really 'rape' her now that she's giving herself to you like this, Master?"

You walked over to the ensnared woman and said that you weren't entirely sure, but you sure as hell were going to try.

So, you took off her cape and revealed her red shirt and jeans that she was wearing underneath them - or at least, she was wearing until you tore them off, along with her orange bra and matching panties. You also tore off her mask and saw a relatively normal-looking woman with short red hair, orange eyes and freckles underneath, though it looked like the devil horns were entirely real.

"Ah! You're so… rough!" the demon woman gasped at that. "But… if it means being free from worry… then please, do whatever you want with me!"

You told her not to worry about that, since handling her softly was never really an option as far as you were concerned.

You then began lining your throbbing cock up with her pussy and began pressing it inside, giving you a good feel for her warm walls as they parted to make way for your massive dick. As you pressed further and further inside her, you felt the familiar feeling of her soul merging with yours - but this time, instead of forcing the monster's soul into submission, it was practically jumping into yours head first.

"Aaaaah! This feels so… weird…" the demon girl moaned as you finally bottomed out inside her and the tip of your dick pressed up against her cervix. "I've had sex before, but this time… it's different… normally, it feels like we're a part of each other… but now… it just feels like I'm a part of you! And it feels… so much _better!_ "

"See? I wasn't lying at all!" Crackers said as she climbed onto the demon girl's stomach so she could play with the demon's clit as you fucked her. "It's practically bliss, isn't it?"

"Yeah… it's… it's just like you described!" the demon woman replied, her legs moving as if they wanted to wrap themselves around you, but failing since they were still bound together at the ankle. So, she just settled for gripping your sides with her knees and helping you thrust that way. "I can feel my thoughts starting to clear! I… I can barely even remember that my home is only a few more days from being foreclosed!"

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Booze. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that! You didn't even know if you were going to have a place to live next week!"

"Yeah… but now… Master is my home!" the demon girl said before raising her body up to kiss you, unprompted. You could practically feel her pussy pull you even deeper into her as well, letting you know that her entire being - body and soul - already belonged to you completely.

"Just wait until they fill you with their special cheese~" Crackers added in between licks of the devil's twitching bean. "Then you'll really feel at home!"

"I… I can't wait!" the demon sputtered, her demon pit warming around your cock at the thought of being filled with your seed. "Please… fuck my worries away! Fuck them all away!"

You told her that you'd do much more than fuck her worries way. You planned on making your dick the center of her entire universe, to the point where she won't even try to think about anything else.

"That sounds… like paradise!" she moaned in reply, her cervix dilating a bit around the tip of your prick. "As long as you keep me from worrying… you can use your cock on me… as much as you want! No… I'll go a step further! I promise… that as long as I live… I will help bring other girls so they can feel this pleasure as well! They all deserve to be free from worry too! Ignorance… is bliss!"

"Yes, and so is Master's dick!" Crackers agreed as she kept on licking the clit in front of her. "They're a real _demon_ in bed!"

"Hey… let me help!" Booze said before she tried climbing onto the demon's stomach to help lick her. Emphasis on the word _tried_ since, as soon as she got up there, she quickly lost her balance and fell back into the snow. Giggling, she began shakily standing back up to try again, only for her to loser her grip on the limb up and slide back down to the ground.

"You need a little help there, cous?" Crackers asked between licks.

"No… I'm good!" Booze replied as she tried to climb again, only for her to trip on the demon girl's navel and fall off the other side. "Hahahaha! This is fun!"

"Looks like she already forgot what she was doing. I guess maybe clearing her thoughts worked a little _too_ well!" said Crackers, clearly amused. Then, she suddenly felt the skin beneath her start to bulge a little as your cock throbbed deep inside the demon's pussy. "Oh! You're getting close, aren't you, Master? Well, don't hold back on my account! Fill her with as much of your thick cheese as you can!"

"Yes… I want every drop you can give me!" the demon girl moaned desperately. "I want to be part of you… claim me with your seed! Make me yours!"

You normally didn't like taking orders, but you decided that you could make an exception just this once and began filling the demon girl's hot womb with every ounce of spunk your balls could muster.

"Yes! I… I can feel it happening!" the demon girl screamed, her eyes rolling back as she orgasmed as well. "Everyone should get to feel like this! I… I'm going to make sure that everyone does! I'll convince them all!"

You smiled as you felt her completely submit to your will willingly and enthusiastically, becoming her new Master's biggest Advocate yet.

"Congratulations, Master's Advocate! You'll never have to worry ever again!" Crackers said as you pulled out of MA and Cracker's jumped down in front of the demon's dripping snatch. "Hey, Booze! Come over here and get a taste of Master's cheese! I guarantee love it!"

"Hehe, okay." Booze replied before drunkenly slamming her face into your newest slave's cunt, which ended up coating her completely in your jizz as it flowed out of the larger woman. "Wow… you weren't kidding! This stuff is great!"

"Hey, be sure to leave some for me!" Crackers giggled as she pushed her cousin to the side a little so she could join in licking Advocate's wet walls.

"So, Master… would you like me to go out and proclaim your existence?" your Advocate asked as she continued to lie bound and naked in the snow. "Perhaps I can ask people to form a queue for who gets raped first, or start asking them to give you gifts?"

You said that, as lovely as those ideas sounded, you knew that most of Snowdin wouldn't be as enthusiastic as she was. But, if she really wanted to help, she could start by heading over to the Ruins to let Mom know it was time for the harem to reunite. You'd call and tell her yourself, but you had a feeling you were going to be very busy for the next few minutes.

"Of course, Master!" Advocate replied obediently as you untied her limbs and she stood back up, leaving two very disappointed mice covered in cum below her. She then put her cape and her mask back on and throw away all her other clothes into a nearby garbage can, leaving her completely naked underneath. "I'll get on it right away!"

"Hehehehehe… she's still naked…" Booze laughed as her friend ran out of the alleyway. "Oh… I'm still naked too… what do you know?"

"That's fine! That's exactly how Master likes their women." Crackers cut in while you put your pants back on. "Now, let's climb into Master's pockets so we can help them get their next slave!"

"Alright…" Booze replied before slowly crawling her way up your pants leg. "So… where are we going now?"

You responded that it wasn't healthy to drink booze on an empty stomach - it was about time you went and got some food in there as well.

"Oh, I think I know where this is going!" Crackers replied with a smile from your pocket. "This should be fun!"

You nodded in reply before heading back to the grocery store on the edge of town that you spotted earlier. Inside, you found two girls with snow white hair and bunny ears sticking out of their heads standing by the main counter. The one in front of the counter, presumably a customer, was wearing a short blue miniskirt and a warm green sweater that accentuated her large breasts quite nicely. On the floor in front of her looked to be a completely normal white rabbit on a leash for some reason - you assumed that it must have wandered in from the surface or something

Behind the counter was the other bunny girl, and she was quite the sight to look at. She was wearing a white bowler hat and a tight pink dress that did very little to constrain her massive chest. Sure, she was a little on the tubby side, but that only made her look even MILFier in your mind.

"Why hello there!" the girl with the pet bunny greeted when she saw you. "I don't think I've seen you before, and… you're… drooling?"

"That must be because they can smell my Cinnamon Bunnies." The Cashier bunny explained. "I get that reaction quite a lot, let me tell you!"

"Oh, okay then!" said the first bunny, her smile quickly returning to her face. "If this is your first time in Snowdin, maybe I can buy one for you? I can't think of a better way to get introduced to this town than by eating the best of our delicacies!"

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to call them 'delicacies'." The store owner replied as she turned around to retrieve one from her oven. "They're just balls of dough covered in sugar, cinnamon, and icing, after all."

"Aw, you're being too modest, sis!" the other woman replied with a wave of her hand. "I guarantee you'll be addicted after just one bite!"

With that, the voluptous cashier put one of her Cinnamon Bunnies on a plate and handed it to you with a fork. Taking a bite, you said that, while it was good, it was missing a certain… something.

"It is?" the woman behind the counter asked, taken aback. "That's the first time I've ever heard anyone say that. What do you think it needs?"

Grabbing onto the bunny in the green sweater, you told her that what it was missing was someone to share it with. You followed that up with a violent kiss to the rabbit girl's mouth, shoving bits and pieces of the Cinnamon Bunny into her mouth as your tongue played with her.

"Oh my! That's… oddly sweet…" said the woman behind the counter, a smile appearing on her face. "And kind of sexy…"

That smile quickly disappeared, however, as she noticed that her sister was struggling and trying to get away from you, but you held onto her tightly and made sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the store owner asked, raising her voice a little. "She clearly doesn't like that!"

You broke the kiss and told her that was fine, because she was going to like it eventually. You then turned the girl around and forced her onto her hands and knees, giving you a good long look at her bunny butt - which was complete with a cotton tail - as you hiked up her skirt and pulled down her striped panties.

"You… I don't know who or what you are, but I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my store!" the bunny behind the counter said as she picked up a fork, presumably to use as a weapon. "Get out of here before I make you leave!"

"I'm not sure that would be a very good idea~" Crackers said teasingly as she climbed out of your pocket and pulled down your pants for you. "After all, you don't want our Master to 'accidentally' hurt your sister, do you?"

"Wait… what?!" the store owner gasped as she stopped in her tracks.

"No, wait! Ah!" the bunny girl beneath you cried out as you yanked roughly on her ears and you began to slide your erection up and down her ass cheeks. "Please, save me!"

"Yes, please do save her!" Crackers said as she stood upon the girl's back. "Stay exactly where you are, and she won't have anything bad happen to her!"

"W-what are you doing!?" The Bunny girl in front of you gasped as you felt your meat slide in between her tight ass cheeks. "Those are Cinnamon buns, not hotdog buns! Please, Catherine, you have to help me!"

The store owner, Catherine, looked like she was about to run out of the store to get help, but Crackers stopped her at the last second with "Upupup! If you head out that door, I guarantee you… you're never going to see your precious little sister again!"

"So, what… I'm just supposed to sit here and watch you do this to her!?" she asked angrily as you began pressing the tip of your dick against your hostage's pursed pussy lips.

"Well, you could masturbate if you wanted to." Crackers suggested as as she took her own advice and Booze stumbled out of one of your pockets somewhere below. "That's what I like to do when Master rapes people! It's feels great, and Master never disappoints when it comes to putting on a show!"

"P-please… you have to stop them!" the girl in front of you begged as you began moving your hips forward. "I can feel their thing pressing inside me! It's so hot… and so big! I… Oh god, I'm stretching!"

"It… it'll be okay, honey buns… I promise!" Catherine said worriedly as you finally bottomed out inside your latest victim, basking in the feeling of her tight snatch clamping around you.

"Of course it will!" Crackers said as you began your first thrusts. "In a few minutes, your sister here will be part of a whole new world of pleasure, and so will you! You won't be running grocery stores or selling baked goods anymore - that is, unless you count all the buns they plan on putting in your oven! That's right, baker, you're going to get _bread._ "

"Hahahahaha!" Booze laughed hysterically as she rolled around on the floor. "Now _that_ was a good one!"

"And… if I refuse?" Catherine asked nervously as you pounded her sister's bunny buns even harder .

"Well, if you do, we promise to fix that as quickly as we can!" Crackers replied with a smile. "Your Cinnamon Bunnies might be good, but our Master's dick is the only true delicacy in this town worth tasting! You'll see for yourself soon enough!"

"I… I'm starting to feel weird…" the rabbit woman beneath you moaned as her cunt began to tighten. "It feels like… my hips… are starting to move on their own!"

"Don't worry, that's normal!" Crackers replied, her fingers once again slick with her vaginal juices. "Next up, you'll start imagining yourself full and pregnant with their child!"

"I… I am! Oh my goodness, I am!" the bunny moaned as her hips moved backwards even harder and her fluffy tail bumped up against your stomach. "What is happening to me?!"

"Happiness, my friend! Pure happiness!" Crackers said knowingly as she approvingly watched your dick slide in and out of the girl.

"You… you mean you're starting to enjoy this, Caitlyn?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Yeah… I… I think I am!" Caitlyn replied, her breasts swaying below her as her body heaved. "Forgive me, Cinnamon… I… I'm turning into… such a slut!"

Her pet hare stared back dumbly as its owner got fucked right in front of it.

"You… you ne'er-do-well!" Catherine spat even as her sister began groping at one of her breasts. "You're never going to get away with this!"

"Oh, I think they already have!" Crackers giggled, sitting on top of Caitlin's back and smugly crossing her legs. "She's already moaning like a whore, and I can tell by her voice that she's already growing more and more devoted to our Master! All that's left to do is for them to cum inside her and fill her with all their baby-making goodness, and she'll be theirs forever!"

"Kinda ironic, isn't it?" Booze asked as she tiredly laid against Caitlyn's thigh. "You did exactly as you were told, but you're still not going to see your sister again… at least, not the same way… heheheh, hahahaha!" She laughed before tumbling over.

"Grrr… I'll show you!" Catherine said angrily before leaping over the counter and charging at you with her fork raised high. You didn't even flinch at assault, however, and simply stopped her by grabbing the fork and using it to tear off the top half of her dress off.

"Ah! You fiend!" Catherine gasped as she quickly moved to cover her bare breasts.

"Oh… so now you have some modesty?" asked Caitlyn, her hips now moving just as fast as yours. "This, coming from a girl who doesn't even wear panties…"

"H-hey! You promised not to tell anyone about that!" Catherine gasped in betrayal, still covering her tits.

"Oh please, everyone in Snowdin knows it!" Caitlyn replied, half-focusing on her sister and half-focusing on fucking you. "You're the biggest slut in town!"

"D-don't call me that!" Catherine replied, looking away.

"Please, Master has called their slaves much worse things!" Crackers scoffed at that, her fingers still deep inside her pussy. "If anything, 'slut' is like a compliment for them!"

"Yeah… you need to lighten up a little, sis!" Caitlyn said before raising one of her tits so she could lick at it.

"Lighten up!?" Catherine gasped in shock. "Just a moment ago you were begging me to come and save you!"

"Yeah, well… a lot can happen in a moment!" Caitlyn replied, still fucking your long pole in earnest. "For example; I can feel my Master's dick throb around inside me, so I'm guessing in a moment I'm going to get a new kid! Isn't that wonderful?"

"No, it's not!" Catherine replied with a shout, failing to drown out the sound of slapping flesh. "This is all so wrong!"

"Stop worrying so much!" Caitlyn said before grabbing onto her sister's thighs and shoving her head right underneath her sister's skirt.

"Ah, wait! What are you- ah!" Catherine moaned as she felt her sister start to lick her folds.

"Like I said… relax!" her sister replied just before you felt your balls begin to tighten and you began flooding her tight walls. "Mmmmm, mmmph!" Caitlyn moaned into her sister's snatch as her mind was overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled to the brim with your spunk.

"Hooray!" Crackers cheered as your sperm slowly began to drip out onto the floor. "Now it's your turn, Cathy!"

"I… no… I don't want to…" Catherine moaned as you pulled out and forced the MIFLy bunny onto her back.

"Like I said before - you will~" Crackers said as you climbed onto Catherine's stomach and placed your dick right between her massive breasts. Her skin felt so soft against the sides of your dick, and provided practically no friction as you began to thrust in between them - though, the juices left over from your rape of Caitlyn certainly helped you speed things along.

"Ah! It's so… gross!" the bunny mumbled as your dick repeatedly popped out the top of her breasts and bumped against her lips. "It's so thick and veiny… get it away from me!"

"Aw… I thought it looked like piece of art…" said Crackers, her legs spread wide as she hurdled towards yet another orgasm. "A piece of modern art, sure, but still beautiful!"

"You're just saying that… because you've been brainwashed!" Catherine replied as you squeezed her tits even harder.

"Yeah, washed clean by their sperm!" Caitlyn replied. "Trust me, this is going to feel so good when this is done - plus, I know your breasts are sensitive~"

"Ah, wait! Don't-ah! Don't poke them!" Catherine begged, her sister clearly ignoring them.

"Hahaha!" Caitlyn laughed. "You can pretend that you're not enjoying this already, but your body knows you love it!"

"Sh-shut your mouth…" Catherine replied pitifully, still powerless to stop you from fucking her tits raw.

"Mmm… no, how about we shut your mouth instead!" Caitlyn replied just before you thrust forward extra hard and the tip of your dick popped into her mouth.

"Mmm, mmmph!" Catherine mumbled as your cock forced its way into her mouth, inadvertently rubbing her tongue all around the tip as she struggled to force it back out. Naturally, every single one of her attempts to resist only encouraged you to keep going, and so you thrust your hips and gripped her tits even tighter.

"I see Master hasn't lost any energy after using me!" Caitlyn said as she watched your dick thrust. "And, by the look of their balls, they aren't out of sperm yet, either. Far from it, actually!"

"Of course! Someone like Master needs to be ready to breed at any time, after all!" Said Crackers. "And that involves being able to make lots of sperm! Lots… and lots… and lots of sperm!"

"And you get to get it all over your face!" cheered Caitlyn. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Mmmmmmph!" was Catherine's only response as she kept trying hopelessly to force your dick back out with her tongue. But it was no use - all that did was cause more and more of your precum to pour into her mouth.

A few seconds later and you felt the familiar feeling of your sack starting to squeeze as you fired shot after shot of your thick sperm into the girl's waiting mouth. Her cheeks quickly bulged as she struggled to keep up with the flood and she was forced to swallow mouthful after mouthful. Eventually, you pulled the tip of your dick back out and she began to sputter as you fired your remaining cum all over her face and upper tits, making her already-pale skin even whiter.

"Wellllll?" Caitlyn asked expectantly as your orgasm finally died down.

"That was… that was…" Catherine said before licking some of your cum off her upper lip. "That's… actually pretty good stuff!"

"Ha! See, I told you you'd come around!" said Caitlyn, gloating a little.

"Well, how was I supposed to know they had the tastiest cream in The Underground?" Catherine asked as she continued to lick up spare sperm. "If I knew that it tasted that good, I probably would have put it on my Cinnamon Bunnies… but that still doesn't mean I'm just going to roll over for you and let you treat me like a whore!"

"Uh oh! It looks like someone needs a little more persuading!" Crackers said as you moved back a little and lined up your prick with Catherine - no, _Bunny_ 's exposed pussy.

"Something tells me she won't be too upset by that~" her sister, Bunnie, said teasingly.

"Oh, you know me too well!" Bunny laughed in reply, which was followed by a short grunt as you speared yourself inside her.

"You bet I do!" her sister replied, now opening fingering her dripping cunt. "And I know the rest of our sisters next door are going to love it too once Master finally gets to them!"

Deciding to pounce on the subject like how you pounced on their wombs, you decided to ask a little bit about their sisters at the 'love' hospital. You had a feeling, soon enough, that place would become the LOVE hospital...

* * *

"Why, hello there!" a bunny girl in a green dress and with a less-impressive bust greeted from behind a reception desk as you walked into the well-furnished lobby. "Welcome to the Snowdin love hospital! How may I help you?"

Hiding your soul behind your back and coming up with the best 'pained' voice that you could, you informed her that you had a broken bone.

"Oh, you do? That's too bad." the woman - who was the head doctor according to what her sisters told you - replied sympathetically. "Don't worry, though; there are two skeleton sisters who live on the east side of town who I'm sure will be willing to loan you a new one."

Slapping yourself in the face, you told her that you meant you broke one of your _structural_ bones, not a bone you'd use like a chew toy.

"Oh no!" The doctor gasped in shock and horror. "That's terrible! I don't think we've ever dealt with an injury this bad before… you're lucky to still be alive! I'll go gather my nurses right away so we can commence an emergency cuddle procedure! Let me take you to one of our rooms, and I will be back as soon as I can!"

Following her to one of the rooms and still exaggerating your pain, you told her to move quickly, lest the problem spiral out of control.

"Don't worry, these feet aren't just there to be lucky!" she said before dashing out the door, leaving you alone in what seemed like a very expensive hotel room. Naturally, you wasted no time in raiding the mini fridge and gulping down an entire bottle of water to pass the time. After about three minutes of waiting, there was finally a knock on the door.

"I'm back!" the doctor's familiar voice announced. "Can we come in?"

You shouted to tell her that it was fine before remembering you were supposed to be hurt and instead whimpered at her that it would be fine.

"Alright, here we are!" the doctor said as she and six other bunny nurses came into the room. "So, would you mind telling us where it hurts? We don't want to harm you even further during the procedure, after all."

Sitting on the bed, you motioned towards your groin.

"Oh, is it your pelvic bone that's broken? You poor thing…" one of the nurses cooed sympathetically.

You told her that she was close, but she wasn't quite there. You then undid your pants and took out your long, hard cock, telling them that your 'bone' was 'broken' because it couldn't go down, and you were hoping they could 'help'. Yes, you added the airquotes yourself.

"Oh! So that's what you wanted?" the head doctor asked with a small sigh of relief. "Well then, I guess this isn't an emergency after all."

You disagreed and said that it's always an emergency whenever a cute girl like her doesn't bunny hop straight onto your cock.

"Hahaha, very funny." the doctor said with a roll of her eyes as a few of the nurses moved to leave the room. "Well, I'll have you know that, unless it's medicine related, our services aren't fr-"

"Hey - the door won't open!" one of the nurses announced as she struggled with the doorknob on the exit.

"Huh? Let me see that." the doctor said before giving the door a tug of her own. "Huh… it's not locked. Is there something blocking it on the other side?"

Little did she, or you, know that there were some familiar green vines on the other door holding the handle in place and making sure that the door didn't budge an inch. But, since there was no way you could have possibly known that, you were just happy that this made your plan a little bit easier.

"Eeep!" the nurse at the back of the group suddenly squealed as you grabbed her fluffy tail, hiked up her skirt, and pulled down her panties.

"Hey! You're going to have to pay first if you want to do that!" the head doctor chastised, hopping mad.

"I… I don't think… they're gonna stop!" the one being groped squeaked as you lined up your dick with her entrance and violently thrust inside.

"Of course not!" Crackers said as she finally popped out of your pants pocket. "When Master sees something they want, they take it! And right now, they want all of you!"

"Ahahahaha… you… are all so screwed!" Booze laughed ashe popped out of the other pocket and you thrust even harder into your delectable little Bunni in front of you. "Once this human has you in your sights… there's nothing you can do! Ehehehehe!"

"A human!? This… is not good…" the doctor said, trying to stop herself from completely panicking.

"We… we should fight back!" one of the nurses suggested as your thrusts slowly built up speed. "We can cuddle them to death if we all try hard enough at once!"

"No! We swore an oath to do no harm!" the head doctor interjected. "We just… have to find a way out of here! Quick, girls! Think fast!"

The first thing they tried to do was beat the door down, but it turns out that their feet were made for running, not kicking, and they didn't have much of an effect. By the time they realized this though, you had finished fucking Bunni and had moved onto Bunnay, leaving the first rabbit girl a cum-covered mess on the floor in front of you, mumbling about her Master and how much she loved them.

"Oh no!" another one of the nurses gasped as she realized they were running out of time. "I… I have to get away!"

The dumb bunny thought she could escape by hiding in the nearby coat closet, but found herself sorely disappointed a few minutes later when you opened the door. She suddenly found herself face to face with her blissed-out sister, her tight pussy dripping with your fertile cum.

"Ah, no! Get away!" She screamed as you threw her onto the floor and began raping her as well. As you broke in your new Bunnae, you couldn't help but feel a bit pleased with yourself in more ways than one. This was going even easier than you expected! You practically felt like a playboy with how these cute bunnies just fell into your lap. Minus the boy part, of course.

"Not good, not good!" another nurse said worriedly as she ducked underneath the room's main bed, only for you to pull her out kicking and screaming a few minutes later. "No no no no! Get away from me!"

You simply laughed as you reached up her skirt and tore off her pink panties, and lined up your cum-covered dick so you could claim her as your new Bunnea. She must have been completely hare-brained if she thought you were going to let her go now.

Two more girls went into the bathroom and tried to barricade themselves inside there, but there plan met a little bump when they found out that the door to the bathroom opened outwards, not inwards, so their pile of towels and soap simply fell forward when you opened the door. One of them tried to run past you, but by that point, your hands were practically tit-seeking missiles, so she didn't get very far.

"Please… you have to stop this!" the other bunny girl in the bathroom said as she grabbed a hold on the detachable showerhead from the shower and tried spraying you down. Naturally, since you'd already had sex in the middle of the freezing snow, a little chilly water didn't do much to dissuade you from claiming your new slave, Bunney.

So, the nurse in the bathtub could do nothing but watch helplessly as her sister's cries for help slowly morphed into moans of pleasure. But, she did at the very least give you an opportunity to wash all the feminine juices off your dick when you moved to start raping her a few minutes later. But, since this _was_ a hospital, you decided to be extra-thorough with your 'sanitizing' by shoving your cock right down the girl's throat first.

"Mmmmmmmm!" The nurse gagged around your prick as you thrusted in and out and she was forced to taste not only your sperm, but also almost all of her sister's cunts. Eventually, though, you decided to give your Bunnyy's mouth a little break by moving it downwards and exploring her little 'den' instead.

"Come on… we have to get this window open!" The last remaining nurse said outside in the bedroom said as the head doctor struggled to open their last hope of escape.

"I'm trying my best… but… I think it's frozen shut!" The love doctor grunted as she kept trying to lift it.

"Oh no! They're back!" The nurse said, terrified as you exited the bathroom and began walking towards them over the happy, groaning bodies of their sisters. "Hurry! Open it faster!"

"I'm… trying!" Her sister grunted as she put all of her strength into lifting the glass.

"Th-they've got me!" The nurse cried out as you pulled her back away from the window and speared your pole into her as hard as you could. "Oh, god! It's… it's practically tearing me apart!"

"Just hold out a bit longer… I've almost got it open!" the doctor grunted over the sounds of Buney's body being raped. A minute or so later and the window finally crashed open, sending her tumbling backwards in surprise. "We… we did it! Caren, we can get-"

She looked back only to see her sister eagerly fucking herself on your shaft, no longer needing you to force her to do the 'bunny hop' all over your dick.

"I… I'm not in that much of a hurry anymore…" Buney groaned on top of you, her pussy wetting your dick even more with every thrust. "Maybe… we should stay a while!"

"No… not you too!" The doctor whimpered before jumping out the window and dashing out into the woods. You didn't see much reason to worry, however, and took your time finishing up with Buney before following the doctor out the window. Looking at the tracks in the snow, you saw that she tried to run back into town at first, but stopped and turned the other way when someone began chasing her. You found out exactly who that someone was when Watchdog came running towards you through the forest.

"M-master!" Watchdog panted as she ran up to you. "I… I saw the girl try to run away, but she was too fast for me! And here I never thought I would ever lose track of something that moves…"

You almost slapped her for your failure, but then you realized that you could actually have a bit more fun this way. So, instead of striking her, you told her to gather up the rest of her doggy friends. It was time to run with the Hare and hunt with the hounds.

* * *

"Woof woof woof!" Least Dog barked as she charged through the woods, leading the pack of your bitches as they hunted down the scent of terrified rabbit. They could practically smell the woman's fear, and so could you. You were already gaining on her.

"Woof, woof woof!" Inferior Dog barked barked awkwardly as she ran beside her sister. "Wow, this is weird… how does Least stand doing this all day?"

"Practice, I guess." Ball said, trying her best to keep up with Least's furious pace.

You, meanwhile, sat atop a plank of wood that was being pulled along the snow by leashes connected to collars around the dog girl's necks. Sure, it wasn't a glorious ride, but you still had fun dashing through the snow on your five dog open sleigh, especially since it gave you such a good look at the dogs' fit bodies as they pushed themselves to the limit in the name of serving you.

A few minutes later, and Least Dog suddenly came to a halt, her nose pointed up into the air as her sister slaves crashed into her back and you slowly slid to a halt.

"Huh? What is it?" Watchdog asked, her head sticking up. "Is she here? I don't see anything moving!"

You looked around and agreed, but you had a feeling that moving wasn't part of the doctor's plan right now.

"Woof woof!" Least Dog barked before suddenly diving into a nearby snowbank, pulling a kicking and screaming bunny girl out with her moments later.

"No, wait! Let me go! Please!" she begged as the Dogs quickly began tearing off her clothes, leaving her completely naked in the snow. "You're all royal guards! You're supposed to _help_ people like me, not rape them!"

"I wish I could help… but we're not royal guards anymore…" Chain said sadly, a chunk of the doctor's dress in her mouth.

"Yeah! We're part of Master's Harem now, and you will be too!" her ex-wife said happily, tearing off the doctor's panties and leaving her fuzzy 'bunny' underneath completely exposed.

"Please! This isn't love! This is… this is evil!" the doctor said, terrified as the dogs spread her legs and held down all her limbs.

"Who needs love when you can have good, steamy sex?" Inferior Dog asked playfully as lined yourself up with the trapped woman.

" _We_ need love! We're monsters!" the doctor replied. "If we don't… we just become empty shells, or wor-aaaaah!"

Her little soap-box speech was abruptly interrupted as you thrust yourself forward, spearing her tight little bunny with your long hunting stick.

"I bet she doesn't feel 'empty' right now!" Crackers joked from your right shoulders, eliciting yet another laughing fit from her cousin on the other shoulder.

"No… no no no! Get it out of me, before it's too late!" the doctor moaned as you began to thrust in and out of her.

"Sorry, but you aren't going to fleetfoot your way out of this one!" Crackers said teasingly as the heat from your coupling melted the snow around you. "And you don't have anyone to act as a scapegoat for you this time - sister, black duck, or otherwise!"

"No… I… I didn't scapegoat them!" the doctor moaned, her walls writhing and squeezing as it struggled to take your entire length. "I… I was trying to escape… so I could save them!"

"Yeah, right!" Crackers said sarcastically as she watched the bunny's breasts bounce. "I saw your face! You were always so glad whenever Master grabbed one of your sisters and not you! Ironically, though, you were just doing yourself a disservice! Your life is going to be _so_ much better as Master's pet!"

"No… I… I can't let this happen!" the bunny girl groaned as she continued to try and struggle free as you felt the tip of your prick ram up against the entrance to her womb.

"What's the matter, hun? I thought rabbits were supposed to like carrots!" Crackers cracked. "Is this one too _long_ and _hard_ for you?"

"Yes! It is!" the bunny replied, your dick still picking up speed inside her. "Oh fuck! It feels like it's tearing me apart!"

"Yeah… that's always the best part." Ball said with a romantic sigh.

"Oh no… I can feel it!" the doctor groaned, her eyes suddenly widening. "I can feel my free will… starting to chip away! I… I'm going to become nothing more than a slutty fucktoy… just like my sisters! P-please… stop! I… I don't want this!"

"Silly rabbit! Free will is for losers!" Inferior Dog chimed in. "Unless of course you're Master, but they're different! They need free will to be free to fuck anyone they want! Their seed isn't going to plant itself, after all!"

"Yeah, they need every tool at their disposal to knock up every girl they can!" added Crackers as you felt a heat build up in your loins. "And I'm not talking about hitting on their doors, either! I'm talking about kids, including beautiful bouncing baby bunnies!"

"Well… I… I do like taking care of kids…" the doctor moaned, trying to look on the bright side of things as your cock kept raping her cunt. "And… I guess being fucked like this.. isn't the worst thing in the world…"

"See? There are upsides to this!" Crackers said encouragingly. "And they're not just the upside of their dick!"

"Yeah… I can… I can still do good…" She murmured to herself, her legs slowing their struggle to try and push you off. "I… I can… take care… of their kids… I… I can love them!"

"Of course! You wouldn't be a very good mother otherwise, would you?" Ball asked before licking one of the doctor's exposed breasts.

"Yes… with so many of them… there would be… so much love!" She screamed, her hips reflexively thrusting back up at you.

"You have no idea!" Said Crackers. "Master here is going to knock you up every chance they get! Have you ever heard the phrase 'breeding like rabbits'? Well, that's peanuts compared to what Master will be breeding you like!"

"Oh fuck! I… I can see it now!" the doctor moaned, her eyes rolling back a little. "I can already see my belly swelling up with their kits! It… it's so wonderful!"

"Woof woof woof!" Least Dog barked happily at that, reaching her head over and licking the spot on the bunny's belly where your thick cock was bulging her, causing the doctor to squirm.

"Well, it won't happen right away, but I have a feeling that Master is going to give you a little preview of that here in a second!" Crackers said evilly as you felt your dick start to throb towards orgasm. "Let 'er rip!"

A few more thrusts and your prick finally exploded inside her, filling her with rope after rope of your thick semen that only seemed to get thicker with every orgasm you had. The ex-doctor's face contorted into an expression of absolute bliss as your twitching dick rubbed violently against her clit and she screamed in orgasm. You could tell by the way her legs spasmed that she would have pulled you in even deeper if she could have, but your other pets were still loyally holding her down to make sure she wouldn't try to escape - though you were positive she didn't want to anymore. She was now your adorable little Bon-bon, and she would be for the rest of her life.

"Congratulations on another fine catch, Master!" Crackers congratulated as you slowly pulled out and your cum joined what was left of the white snow beneath your trembling Bon-bon. "Now that was a hunt if ever I saw one!"

"Yeah… I'll say" Watchdog said as she let the bunny girl go, still panting from her sprint. "Do… do you plan on doing the rest of Snowdin the same way?"

You thought about it a moment but decided ultimately, no, you wouldn't. You wanted to rest a little first, and then you were going to solve one more 'puzzle' for Papyrus. Then it would be open season on the town.

"Rest… sounds like a good idea." added Inferior Dog. "Where would you like to take a break?"

* * *

"Wow, this thing is even bigger than I remembered!" Bunnae said back in one of the love hospital's rooms as her feet slid up and down the sides of your shaft.

"I know, right? I think that every time I see it!" Buny said next to her, her feet also rubbing against your pole as you sat comfortably in a lazy chair. All of Buny's sisters were gathered around on stools as well, each of them rubbing one of their feet against your hard dick. You had always heard that rabbit's feet were lucky, and now you knew it had to be true because you felt like the luckiest person in the entire world.

As the bunnies all stroked your spear, you stroked a bunny of your own, running your hand along the ears of the trembling hare Bunny had been walking as you brought out your cell phone with your spare hand and called Mom's number.

"Oh, well hello there, my child!" Mom greeted from the other side. "We just got word from your Advocate, and we are getting ready to head over to Snowdin now! Have you found a suitable place for us to stay when we arrive?"

You told her that yes, you did, and that it was already practically bursting with girls you planted with your seed.

"Ah, that's always so good to hear! I can't wait to see them!" Mom sighed happily on the other end of the line. "I'm so proud of you, Master! We'll be over as soon as we can! You just hang in there until we get there, okay?"

You told her that shouldn't be a problem since you had an entire _hare_ m to keep you busy.

"Hehehehe, good one!" Booze laughed from a nearby table as her cousin ate her out.

"Very well then! We will see you soon, Master!" Mom said before hanging up your phone.

"Oh! Are we going to meet more of your slaves soon, Master?" Bon-Bon asked curiously as she kept rubbing you with her foot. "I can't wait to see all the different kinds of girls you've already conquered!"

You smiled and assured her that, even if you already had quite the collection of women so far, you were just getting started…

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys. You probably wanted to see-**

 _P/N: THE GREAT PAPYRUS!_

 **A/N:... This chapter. Well, while you won't get to see her this chapter, you will see her on the next chapter. I bet it's gonna be super-dupendously amazing. And if it's not… whoops. I'll see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pacifist**

You wake up feeling refreshed and reenergized, in spite of the fact that you had that weird spatula dream once again. Stretching, your arms and legs, you almost called out to wish Toriel a good morning, but stopped yourself once you remembered where you were - Snowdin's very own 'Love Hospital', which seemed much more like an inn to you but you supposed that if they called it something like 'Snowed Inn', it would lead to quite a bit of confusion.

You stretched your injured hand out last, and found that what little pain you felt when you went to sleep with had disappeared completely. In spite of what the rabbits were fearing earlier, you didn't look like you were on your way to an early grave - for once.

You briefly considered leaving out the front to thank the nurse and the nurses for their generous hospitality, but you ultimately decided against it since you didn't want to risk them seeing your soul and finding out you were human. They may have all had adorable and fluffy bunny ears and tails, but you knew by now they had more than enough talent to rape your soul clean off you if you weren't careful.

So, instead, you simply reopened the window and snuck out the back, ducking underneath the windows of other rooms as you heard soft moaning coming from the inside.

It didn't take you long to make it back to the streets, and this time you made sure to hide your little red soul immediately before anyone could get the chance to see it. At first, you considered hiding it in the snow again, but if someone found it, there'd basically be no way for you to save it in time. The same would be true if you floated it up above the town and a flying monster came in for landing. You tried putting it in your pocket but, needless to say, hearts don't really do well when they didn't have room to beat. With few other options, you decided to wear your heart on your sleeve so - or in your sleeve in this case - so if anyone saw it, you could just pretend that it was was just a decoration, or a memento left behind by an eerily affectionate window cleaner.

As you finally stepped back out into the open, it didn't take you long to notice that some of the buildings had some strange posters on them - and by 'some' you meant 'all of them'.

Walking up behind a girl who looked like she was wearing an orange devil costume and her tiny mouse friend with an oversized scarf resting on her shoulder, you read what one of the posters said.

Shockingly, the center of the poster had a hand drawn picture of you, looking like you had just tasted a particularly pungent pickle. At the top of the poster read the words 'Missanted: Human Who I Am Going To Capture' and, at the bottom of the picture, was an explanation.

"Attention citizens of Snowdin and passing tourists! A human, illustrated above, has managed to sneak past all my cleverly designed traps and puzzles and was last seen on their way to Snowdin Town. Now, of course I, the Great Papyrus, planned to defeat this human in single combat to prevent them from reaching Waterfall and escaping but, alas, they have been nowhere to be found," the caption read. "If anyone finds this human, please deliver them to the dramatic field full of falling snow east of Snowdin. I cannot reward you with money, but can give you lots of love, gratitude, some old gym shorts, and enough free spaghetti to fill a miniature mini-van. Also, I am willing to make you spaghetti even if you show up without the human. I could use the practice, and it is getting lonely out here. Very, very lonely. Signed, the _Great Papyrus!_ "

Glancing further down, you noticed that there was actually another section to the poser that read "P.S., No, we do not accept human-shaped lamps as substitutes, Sans." Below that, there was yet another section stapled on that read "P.P.S., No, not even if they have a Soul! It doesn't work that way… does it?" and below that, there was another message "P.P.P.S, Sans! Please pick up your dirty-''

On second thought, you don't feel like continuing, and would like to move on as soon as possible.

"Huh, a human. It's hard to believe that one's really down here," the demon girl in front of you mused out loud before turning around to face you. "Have you seen them around anywhere?"

You told her through your hastily-constructed snow-moustache that you had not seen humans around lately, and that you actually think that humans probably didn't exist anyways.

"Well, considering this is Papyrus we're talking about, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't actually see a human at all," said the mouse on the demon girl's shoulder. "Come on, Satty, let's keep trying to not be sad."

"Sounds like a plan," the demon girl replied before she walked off.

You let out a sigh of relief as you were safe once again… although, with all these posters around, someone was bound to notice you, and you couldn't just keep replacing snow moustaches on your face forever. But, a moustache made out of ink on those posters… that would last much longer.

Taking a pen out of your pocket that you totally had, you began scribbling over every 'missanted' poster within reach until each and every one of them was sporting a big, burly moustache that would make a strongman jealous. That should buy you a little bit of time to get out of town without anyone finding you.

According to the poster, the fastest way out of Snowdin was to the east, but since that's where Papyrus was waiting for you, you instead went north into the suburbs of the town. If you were lucky, you might be able to find a way to sneak past her there.

As you walked, your ears were filled with the sound of snow crunching beneath your feet and monsters going about their days, including what looked like a family of blue Moldsmals, with what appeared to be the mother watching her two smaller kids play in front of her.

"Get back here, human!" you heard one of them shout.

You had a moment of panic before you realized it was the younger moldsmals playing a game as she chased her sister all throughout the front yard, both of them curled up into balls to roll through the snow without problems.

"No, I'm going to escape and get back to the surface!" her sisters shouted back as she continued sliding across the ground.

Eventually, the chasing Moldsmal managed to catch up and tackled her sister to the ground, sending them both into fits of giggles as the 'human's' face was covered in soft smooches by her sister.

"Okay, okay, you've got me!" the 'human' laughed as she regained her normal form. "Next time, I get to be the monster when we play 'humans and monsters', okay?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean you won't still lose!" her sister replied before tickling the jelly girl beneath her.

"Ah… they grow up so fast," their mother said wistfully from the porch. "It feels like just yesterday my wife and I were laying in bed, talking about having kids… and then, she split in two and became them! Such good times…"

You tried not to think about how weird this whole situation sounded and kept going north until you came to the end of the neighborhood - and the end of the cavern, as the massive stone wall in front of you informed you. You quietly cursed your bad luck and wished that this place wasn't so painstakingly linear. It looked like you were going to have to face Papyrus after all, when you suddenly heard a large splash.

Curious, you followed the noise and found what looked like a massive girl with long grey hair wearing what seemed to be clothing made out of wolf pelts standing in front of a conveyor belt that was transporting massive blocks of ice away from a strange looking machine. At first you thought she was going to load the blocks of ice into a cart, or perhaps sculpt the ice into some kind of Lesser Dog-esque sculpture, but instead she just picked up the first block and tossed it into the river behind her like it was made of styrofoam and not several hundred pounds of solid water.

As you stared in amazement at this incredible feat, you slowly noticed something about the river she was tossing the ice into; it flowed east, likely straight past wherever Papyrus was waiting for you. So, you walked up to the towering wolf girl and politely tapped her on rear - just in time for you to realize she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Huh?" she grunted before turning around and facing you. "What do you want?"

You informed her that you wanted an innocent ride on one of her cubic icebergs.

"The ice cubes?" she asked. "Sorry, but the rules clearly state that nobody is allowed to ride them… no matter how much fun doing so can be."

You whined a little and asked why that was the case.

"I'm sorry, but the chances for accidents are just far too high, especially for kids," she replied, looking down at you. "You could slip off, or worse - get your butt frozen to the ice cube!"

She looked back and scratched at her own ass at that. It sounded like she knew about that last one from experience, though you had a feeling that it wouldn't have happened if she wore actual pants.

You decided not to point that out, though, since it might be rude, so instead you asked her if there was anything you could do to change her mind.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I would probably get in trouble if anyone found out. I mean, they probably won't fire me since no one else can do this job, but it would suck if they yelled at me for you drowning."

You ask her if there was really nothing you could do to try and change her mind. You offered that perhaps you could persuade her by showing her a howling good time.

"Aren't I a little bit out of your age range, bub?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her heavy chest.

You almost asked how old she was, but you realized that was a bad idea for two reasons. First, that would be rude, and secondly you had no idea if she was going to answer in normal years, dog years, or possibly even wolf years. So, instead, you assured her that she didn't look a day over eighty 85.

"Oh please, you're just saying that," she said, clearly not taking you seriously at all.

You assured her you weren't, and emphasized this with a sexy growl.

"... Didn't your mother tell you not to use that kind of language?" she asked, a little incredulous.

Realizing that a growl probably would have worked better with a big cat, so instead you gave her a nice long howl to show her how much you were interested.

"Oh my!" she said, her face finally lighting up with a blush. "That is quite flattering… I suppose we could do something together while we're on my break, but no promises, okay?"

You nodded as she switched off the ice machine and led you back to into a secluded batch of trees next to the cave wall.

"Alright, let's get started," she said matter-of-factly as she got down on her hands and knees, causing her wolf-pelts to ride up on her body and reveal her rear even more. "If you really think I'm sexy, now's the time to prove it."

You wasted no time before kneeling down and eating her out, your hands warming her soft buns as you dug your tongue deep inside her.

"Hmmm…" the wolf girl moaned happily at your prodding, her grey tail wagging slowly in your face. "So far, so good… but you're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want me to howl."

Taking this as a challenge, you gripped onto her hips and shoved your tongue in even deeper, making sure to play with her clit as well while you played with her pussy. Once you were sure she was moist enough, you reached one of your hands over and slipped one of your fingers inside, causing her back to suddenly straighten. As your hand began to piston back and forth, you made sure to keep your soul tucked away somewhere safe so she wouldn't see it.

"Oh! Bow wow!" the wolf moaned, now shaking her hips from side to side. "I guess I was wrong about me being outside your age range… that tongue of yours is appropriate for all ages! Wait… forget I said that."

You laughed and assured her that you knew exactly what she meant before slipping in a second finger.

"Good…" she panted, her breath showing white in front of her mouth. "I'd hate to give you the wrong impression."

Turning your flirting skills up to eleven, you assured her that there was no way that was going to be the case - there was no misunderstanding her adorable moans.

"You just… keep piling it on, don't you?" she asked, her hips bucking a little bit into your hand. "You're like… some kind of flattering snow storm… that just keeps piling on layers and layers of compliments."

You let out a faux gasped and 'marveled' at how she could suggest you were so 'cold'. You assured her that you saw yourself as more of a tidal wave of blankets, keeping her warm under sheets of love, not ice.

"I do love… those kinds of sheets…" she replied, her fingers gripping the ground beneath her your fingers reached deeper and deeper.

You told her that you could tell by her outfit, since she was wearing more layers more layers on her top than an expensive cake.

"Yeah… faux fur… feels great!" she replied just in time for you to fit in a third finger.

You agreed with her but added that it was such a shame that they hid most of her wonderful tits.

"My breasts?" she asked, reaching up to cup one of her aforementioned funbags through her fur. "They're not that great… fun to play around with, but I know lots of girls who have better."

Parsing you words, you asked if that was why she only wore a top.

"Nah, I go bottomless because it's fun" she replied, shaking her hips at you even more. "It means I can get to the fun part right when my break starts."

You agreed that being bottomless did have its benefits while your thumb lovingly circled her clit. You say that you even considered ditching your pants yourself.

"Well, why haven't you then?" she asked, her long tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Removing your slick fingers from her cunt, you told her that sometimes having them covered could make sex even more fun. To show her, you stood straight up and pressed your hard cock against her her snatch and began rubbing up and down.

"Ah! What are you doing?" the wolf asked, her tail sticking straight up and her body shaking as you ground into her.

You explained that you were just giving her a preview of your package, letting her imagine what might be inside.

"Is… is that… some kind of toy?" she asked, her dripping pussy leaving a wet spot on your groin.

Looking away nervously, you told her that it might have been. Thankfully for you, she couldn't get a good view of your face of your position, so she took what you said to mean you just wanted her to imagine what your 'toy' might look like.

"Ah… you're evil, you know that?" she asked, her hips now thrusting at you instinctually. "Using my lack of pants against me… teasing me with something I can't have just yet… that's just plain cruel!"

You bent forward and gripped her soft breasts through her pelts, assuring her that you were not a tease. After all, if you were a real tease, then you wouldn't be planning on really giving it to her.

"Oh? And when do you- _ah!_ When do you plan on doing that?" she asked between moans.

You told her that was between you and your 'toy'.

"See? Pure evil," she retorted, her pussy growing even wetter.

You laughed and suggested that, if she needed something to pass the time, she could try describing to you what she thought your 'toy' looked like.

"Well, from here… I can tell that it's long… and hard… and oddly flexible," the wolf woman replied, using her pussy lips to feel out your dick inside your pants. "It already feels pretty good from here… I can barely even imagine what it'll be like once it's finally inside me."

Moving your hips even faster, you asked her to try imagining anyways.

"Well… I can imagine it pushing apart my damp lower lips… and then pressing deep inside me." she panted, the scenario playing out vividly in her mind. "Maybe… it would reach so deep… as to hit my womb…"

You thrust your hips against her again and told her that, sadly, you didn't think you'd reach that far.

"Maybe not… but I can already tell it's going to feel pretty good inside…" she countered, her tail wagging in time with her hips. "So why don't you skip to the good part already and _bottom out_ with me?"

You said that, since she was being such a good girl, you might as well get on with the show. So, you finally let your pants hit your ankles and pressed the tip of your dick against her wonderful full-moon.

"Ah! That feels even warmer than my furs!" she moaned. "That must be some toy you've got there…"

You told her that it was very special, and unlike any other 'toy' around as you pressed the tip up against her moist lips.

"I bet you keep it in your pants… so people don't jump on it just from looking at it!" she flirted, eagerly awaiting your first thrust.

You told her that was actually pretty accurate.

"Oh, seriously?" she asked. "I'm almost jealous… but then again, if I were you, I wouldn't be the one in this position, would I?"

You nodded in agreement, but added that you weren't jealous either. After all, if you were her, then you wouldn't be pleasing such a cute girl right then.

And, with that, you finally shoved your hips forward and speared yourself inside her, treating your cock to the warm sensation of her soft pussy convulsing around your dick.

"Ah! There we go~" the wolf panted, her hips wiggling as she got used to the feeling of you inside her. "Now this is what I call a toy! Hard, yet flexible… and, it's hitting me in all the right spots."

You smiled and said that you were glad - her howls of pleasure were exactly what you were hoping to hear.

"You think… this is howling?" she panted as her hips collided with yours over and over again. "You haven't heard anything yet. If you really want to hear me howl… just wait until you hear me cum!"

You said you could barely wait before picking up the pace with your hips. You tried your best to make her finish as quickly as possible, partly to hear more of her whimpers, and partly to hasten your upcoming escape on an ice block.

"But… you're going to have to earn it!" she continued, her elbows now in the snow so she could fuck you with extra leverage. "I don't roll over for just anyone… you've got to show me… that you're a real alpha!"

You told her that you weren't that into being anyone's 'alpha', but you promised to make her feel as good as possible regardless.

"That's sweet…" she replied, her tail rubbing against your stomach as you did her wolfy-style. "But I'd appreciate a little roughness more than a little tenderness at the moment…"

You were a bit reluctant, but if it was roughness she wanted, it was roughness she'd get. So, you grabbed hold of her tail and pulled as you thrusted into her as hard as you could. Her whimpers and moans filled the forest as you felt her snug cunt clamp around your cock over and over again. Finally, the wolf girl let out one last, triumphant howl as she finally came and you emptied your balls deep inside her.

"Not bad… not bad at all, stranger," the wolf woman said as you pulled out of her bottomless lust. "You really sent me over the moon with that one!"

You assured her that it was no problem while you hastily repants yourself. Once you were done, you asked if this meant you could finally ride on one of her ice cubes.

"Yeah, sure… let me just get you one," she replied before heading back to the machine to toss one into the water. "But if anyone asks, you were born on that hunk of ice, okay?"

You eagerly agreed and jumped onto the ice flow, merrily kicking your feet as you traveled down the river. You felt pretty good about your plan, since this meant you wouldn't have to risk being beaten by Papyrus at all. She would just be left out there in the snow, alone waiting for you until she realized you weren't going to show up… that was, assuming she realized you weren't going to show up. Yeah, she wasn't exactly the sweetest honey in the comb, but there was no way she wouldn't eventually notice that you weren't going to show. She couldn't possibly not realize you were less likely to come than a plastic dick, and spend hours, maybe days alone in the cold snow, her heart slowly breaking as her dreams of joining the royal guard. Similarly, you were totally _not_ feeling sorry for her at the moment, since you had your wonderful home that you still need to escape to.

…

Suddenly, you realized that you forgot to… wash your earlobes back in Snowdin, and there was no way you could go to the next area with dirty lobes. So, you waited until the ice block drifted relatively close to shore and hopped off so you could make you way back to town. And, you supposed you could indulge Papyrus a little on your way back. After all, as far as you could tell, Papyrus was completely harmless, so chances are you'd be past her in no time.

It didn't take you long to find the field of falling snow Papyrus described in the missanted poster, since it blocked the entire path you were walking on, but Papyrus was a bit harder to find since it was so hard to see. Thankfully, all you had to do was follow the off-key humming she was doing to help pass the time.

"Hmm hmm hmm, hm hm hmmmm!" she mumbled to herself, tapping her foot as you walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Gah! Human, there you are! I've been waiting for you for ages! Wait, how did you get behind me! This is the only path out of Snowdin! Unless… the entire earth turned itself around under my feet! Agh, not again!"

You briefly wondered how many times such a thing had happened to her before you pushed that thought to the back of your mind. Instead, you apologized for being late since you were busy getting to know Snowdin better.

"Oh, well then, I don't really blame you. It really is quite the cozy little cove, minus the cove, of course," Papyrus replied. "Hey, wait a second! If you came here by yourself, then that means you answered your own missanted poster! I'd give you your reward now, but I'm afraid I left my spaghetti pot at home."

You assured her that no reward was necessary.

"Oh ho! How generous of you!" Papyrus said excitedly. "But… such generosity will not elicit any mercy from me, Human! I hope your greatest opponent to date!"

You simply shrugged your shoulders and told her to give you her best shot.

"Alright… here I go!" Papyrus loudly announced but, in spite of what she said, she didn't try to attack you in any way. Curious, you asked what was wrong.

"Well, human…" Papyrus replied, her shoulders slumping as a light blush appeared on her skull-patterned face. "Let me tell you about some… complex feelings. Feelings of admiration for another puzzle lover. Feelings of sympathy-er, pity for someone who does not appear to have any friends. The truth is, human, I haven't been attacking you this whole time because… I like you, and I feel sorry for you."

You said you related, since you felt sorry for yourself a lot too.

"You poor thing…" Papyrus bemoaned. "I can hardly even imagine what it's like for you to be so lonely. After all, everyone in town loves me, and I have friends to spare! Normally, I would spare one of these friends for you, but I think I shall go a step further! From now on, human, I am going to be your frie-"

To your surprise, Papyrus had a harder time getting that last word out of her mouth than she did trying to land an attack.

"No… I can't!" she said resolutely, placing her right fist over where you assumed her heart would be. "You're a human! I can't be your friend because I'm supposed to capture you! Then, I can fulfill my lifelong dream of joining the royal guard! Then, I will be popular, prestigious, powerful, Papyrus! Wait, I'm already that last thing, but you get the point! If I am ever going to achieve my dreams, then you… must be captured!"

You sighed, hoping that it wouldn't come to this. You told her that you understood, but you weren't going to let her stop you from reaching the surface.

"I'm afraid you won't have much choice in the matter!" Papyrus said, stomping her foot on the ground 'heroically'. "I am going to stop you here, and not even a rotating planet can stop me! Get ready, human, because you are about to face the wrath… of my blue attack!"

She then made a few wild gestures with her hands before, finally, a little blue bone appeared in the air in front of her and began floating towards you. You remembered what Sans told you about Papyrus's blue attacks, you simply held herself completely still until, finally, the bone passed harmlessly through your body as if it was never even there. You then congratulated Papyrus on landing such a 'devastating' blow, complete with your best fake grunts of pain, and tried to walk back towards this 'Waterfall' place you had heard so much about. But, just as you started to walk off, suddenly felt your heart sink - literally - and shivers shoot down your spine.

Turning back, you saw your soul lying there in the snow, blue now instead of red, and unmoving except for the occasional beat.

"You're blue now! That was my attack!" Papyrus announced.

Gulping, you tried to pull your soul back towards you with your mind, but a wall of bones suddenly popped up out of the ground to block it's path. You tried to have it go another way instead, but it got blocked there too.

"Oh hohohoho!" Papyrus laughed as you soul scurried around in the snow. "Not so easy for you to get past me this time, is it? Let's see if you can solve your way out of _this!"_

Unexpectedly, you felt a bone pop out of the ground right underneath your soul and stab into it, sending it painfully flying through the air. You tried to use this as an opportunity to get it back towards you, but the blue heart quickly lost its momentum and hit the ground again before it could reach you.

This time, Papyrus made sure there was nowhere your soul could crawl away to by completely surrounding it with bones. So, you tried to escape the only way you could by having the heart jump straight into the air. You didn't have any idea how your soul could jump without any legs, but it must have been doing some pretty good cardio because it jumped pretty high.

That was, until Papyrus summoned a bone into her hand and tossed it straight towards your soul, smacking it with a loud 'thud' that sent you tumbling to the ground, paralyzed.

"I… I did it! I've captured a human!" you heard Papyrus cheer as the world started to go dark. "I'm going to be a royal guard now! Hooray! Now, to put you someplace safe…"

* * *

When you opened your eyes again, you fully expected to wake up back by that wolf woman or something, your mysterious 'save' ability rescuing you once more. However, you seemed to be someplace you had never been before - and, in fact, you would never willingly be if you had the choice.

By the looks of it, you were now in some short of dusty, wooden shack, with a small dog bed and a bowl of dog food nearby, and yet another fence with really wide bars 'blocking' the exit. You wondered what in the world was going on until realized that there was a note stuck to your forehead.

"Dear human," the note began. "Thank you so much for being captured! My bones haven't rattled this much in joy since I found my first human magazine! Unfortunately, I have yet to figure out exactly what to do with you. I could hand you over to the authorities, but people seem to say that 'snitches get casts' or something, so turning you in probably wouldn't be a good idea. I could try and take your soul from you myself, but I, uh… just washed my hair, so I can't! So, feel free to make yourself at home while I think of something else. Refreshments and accommodations have been _ho_ spitably provided. Sincerely yours, the _Great Papyrus."_

Well, so much for getting your earlobes cleaned - instead, it looks like you got your clock cleaned by a 'harmless' girl. You at least took comfort in the fact that she didn't kill/rape you this time, however, but the 'accommodations' she left you had a lot to be desired.

Picking up some of the dog food, you had a little kibble nibble and concluded that this was the third worst dog food you had ever eaten - too stale, 3/10, would not nibble again.

So, instead, you easily escaped through the fence blocking the door and made your way back towards the dramatic field of snow. You figured that Papyrus was off somewhere scheming about what to do with you, but, to your shock, you saw her standing there right in the middle of the snow with her hand placed curiously on her chin.

"Eh? Human! What are you doing here?" Papyrus asked in surprise when she noticed you. "Don't you know what being captured entails? It means that you are trapped, unable to leave! Do I need to put you into a capturing course or something?"

You apologized and said that you were still new to this 'capturing' thing.

"That's alright, we can try again," she assured you. "Just go back into your cage and stay there while I continue pondering what to do with you in my 'thinking zone'."

Confused, you asked why she came out her to think.

"Easy! Snow is bright, so it helps me get lots of bright ideas!" she replied, apparently completely unaware of the pun she just made. "That is how that works, right?"

You shrugged, saying that it makes about as much sense as other brainstorming techniques you've heard of. Or rather, brain-snowstorming in this case.

"Augh… you've been hanging around Sans, haven't you?" Papyrus groaned, smacking herself in the face. "Now I _really_ pity you… but nearly enough to let you go!"

You put your soul into you left hand, extended your right hand, and challenged her to try and stop you. You were ready for her this time.

"Oh ho! I like your spirit, human! It reminds me of a friend of mine," Papyrus said before summoning her blue bone once again.

This time, instead of standing still to let the bone hit you, you nimbly sidestepped out of the way - only for a dozen more blue bones to suddenly pop of the ground and pierce your body. They didn't seem to physically harm you in any way, but they still hurt quite a bit, and they chilled your body to your very soul - literally.

"Wow! I knew I was awesome, but I had no idea this would be so easy!" Papyrus said excitedly, flipping her long hair triumphantly and coughing when the wind accidentally blew it into her mouth. "Ahem! Now, back to the guest room…"

* * *

For the second time that day, you woke up unbound and slightly cold inside Papyrus's shed next to a bowl of dog food and with a note attached to your forehead. Things were so similar to before that you thought for a moment that you really _did_ go back in time this time, but that theory was quickly quashed as you looked at your new note.

"Dear human," it began in Papyrus's familiar handwriting which, for some reason, was in all caps and reminded you of a certain computer font. "Please do not try to escape again. I put a lot of effort into making room as comfortable as possible, and I spent my entire piggy-bank on getting you that food. I even asked Doggo what the best kind to buy was, and she gave this brand her highest recommendation! So pretty please, with sugar and kibble on top, please don't run away again. I can even come by and keep you company if you really want me to! Sincerely, the _Great Papyrus_."

You groaned and slowly stood up off the ground - it looks like Sans's advice was sound after all. You were now considering going back to your old plan of riding a chunk of ice past Papyrus, as it seemed pretty clear you weren't going to run past her.

Walking out of the shed just as easily as before, you made your way back to the north side of Snowdin and looked for the ice-chucking wolf. You quickly found her right where you left her, still faithfully chucking ice.

"Oh, hey there," she greeted casually when she saw you. "You enjoy your ride?"

You informed her that you did, but you would like to have another.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep doing this for you, even if you are good for a roll in the fur."

Not backing down, you insisted that she let you ride another ice block.

"Geeze, and I thought _I_ was a bitch," she retorted. "What's got your tail all tied up in a knot."

Deciding that you didn't have much to lose at this point, you explained to her your whole situation with Papyrus.

"Oh! So _you're_ that human she's been going on about!" the wolf said in realization. "And here I was thinking that she was just made another mistake."

Curious, you asked about the time Papyrus had thought she had seen a human before.

"Well, excluding all those bellicose rocks she captured, she's also mistaken a piece of celerary for a human, a tree for a human, an unusually green stain on a napkin for a human, and a greeting card for a human," the wolf girl explained. "Ironically, the one time a human DID pass through the town while she was around, she just thought he was that musclebuilder, Aaron, dressed up as human for Halloween. He even tried to prove that he was a human by showing off that orange soul of his, but Papyrus was convinced that it was just some sort of prank."

You asked if this meant she'd been trying to capture a human for a long time.

"Oh yeah, for hundreds of years," the wolf woman explained. "Though, she wasn't always like this. When she and her sister first… showed up, Papyrus just tried to make as many fiends as possible but found that she came up short. In spite of the fact that she calls herself _Great,_ not many people agreed. Heck, I personally find her more annoying than an unscratched flea sometimes… but then she met the captain of the royal guard, Undyne.

"She saw how everyone cheered for her and adored her for protecting everyone, so Papyrus convinced herself she could be adored by following her example - by just protecting people, being nice to them, and making them happy. She's been this way ever since," the wolf said with a sigh heavier than a mallet. "Poor girl… deep down, she just wants to make everyone happy, but most of the time she just annoys us. Sometimes I wonder if she really thinks she's great, or if she just tells herself that…"

You couldn't help but feel a wave of pity wash over you, drowning your metaphorical heart in a sea of saline tears filled with sobbing submarines. You knew you couldn't just leave and simply smash Papyrus's dreams like that, especially since you yourself knew what it was like to be alone. If she was going to try and stop you, you might as well give her a fair shot - well, a third fair shot, but it probably wouldn't hurt any more than the last one if failed again.

"Huh? Hey, wait, where are you going?" the wolf woman asked as you walked away. "Didn't you want to flow with the ice again?"

You told her that you just got a case of cold feet, and you didn't want to risk them getting them even colder. So, you figured you were going to try getting past Papyrus one last time.

"Well, suit yourself," the wolf replied before getting back to work. "Look… I know I said she's annoying, but… try going easy on her, okay? She doesn't have a bad bone in her skeleton, and I'd hate to see something happen to her."

Rubbing your arm where one of Papyrus's bones pierced you, you confidently assured the wolf that was _not_ going to be a risk.

So, you made your way back to the dramatic snowy field - but this time, Papyrus didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. You tried looking around for her, but she didn't seem to be anywhere - that is, until you heard some wild panting behind you.

Turning around, you saw Papyrus running hastily through the snow, looking around manically and biting her distal phalanxes.

"Oh, where could they have gone?" you heard her say to herself. "I searched everywhere in town they might go _and_ Sans's room! This isn't good… they might be hurt…"

You took the opportunity to tap her on the shoulder as she passed you.

"Not now, human, I'm busy looking for you," she said before swatting away your hand. "Wait a second… human! Perhaps you would happen to know where you are?"

You pointed out that you were right there.

"So you are!" Papyrus gasped. "Well, it is good to see that you are here and not nowhere. After all, nowhere is cold, and dark, and you're not allowed to wear any clothes… but, back to the point! I see that you have not taken my advice and have escaped the guest room once again! That was very rude of you!"

You agreed, but pointed out that locking people in rooms is rude as well.

"Oh, well, my apologies then," Papyrus replied politely. "But that does not mean I won't have to lock you in there once again! After all, one must be rude sometimes to be a good hero - like how action heros sometimes say the word 'darn' while they're fighting. Oh! Sorry, please excuse my dirty mouth… no, wait, don't excuse it! Rudeness is acceptable here, so it would be rude of you to excuse it!"

You neither did or did not excuse her.

"That's more like it!" said Papyrus, her silver hair blowing in the breeze. "Now… even though I still have to beat you senseless, I will try my best to make it less painful than before, for courtesy's sake. After all, you looked pretty uncomfortable that last time I captured you."

You asked if she meant how she completely boned you earlier.

"Yeah, that," Papyrus answered.

You said that was no big deal - you were pretty used to boning at this point.

"Oh ho! So you're a fellow boner enthusiast as well?" Papyrus said, her eyes lighting up. "You continue to become more and more interesting. Perhaps we can discuss boners later when we have the time - I would absolutely love to hear how humans polish their bones compared to how monsters do it."

You said that you would like that, but you had a feeling you wouldn't get the chance after you've escaped.

"Maybe… maybe not!" Papyrus countered before finally summoning her blue bone.

This time you let the bone float through you without trying to dodge, which caused your soul to turn blue, heavy, and fall to the ground. But, this time, you were prepared to dodge as bones shot up out of the ground to try and take a stab at your soul.

"I see you're getting better at this, human!" Papyrus marveled. "I guess what they say is true! Practice makes perfect! But, unfortunately for you… it also makes Papyrus!"

She suddenly summoned four small bones in between her fingers and tried throwing them at your soul like ninja stars - only for all of them to veer off and completely miss their target.

"Huh… they make that look so much easier in comic books," said Papyrus. "Well then, time for another strategy."

She then materialized the single biggest boner you had ever seen in your life, over eight feet long, and chucked it straight towards your soul. You were only barely able to make it jump out of the way in time, avoiding a serious boner in more ways than one.

"Good dodge, human!" complemented Papyrus. "But, can you keep it up?"

As she spoke, the skeleton girl dusted off her long, orange scarf as if it were a cape and summoned an entire row of fearsome floating femurs behind her. With one flick of her wrist, each of them shot forward and tried to strike down your soul, forcing it to duck and weave to remain untouched and unparalyzed..

Thankfully, an attack from the air meant that there were no longer any bones blocking you on the ground, so you tried to use this as an opportunity to sprint past Papyrus with your soul in tow. This plan came to a swift and sudden halt as an entire fence of bones suddenly stopped your path - and this time, the gaps between the bars weren't wide enough to slip through.

"Oh hohohoho!" Papyrus laughed gloatingly as you slid to the stop and accidentally fell on your face like a coordinatively confused penguin. "I'm afraid there is no escape this time, human! You are going to be my prisoner, and I am finally going to get what I rightly deserve!"

You tried to find a way round the _Great Papyrus_ wall, but found that a little hard to do while you had to dodge more and more incoming bones.

"I will be made the most famous knight in the royal guard… people everywhere will look up to me!" Papyrus said, her hands clasped against her cheeks. "People will finally be happy to see me no matter where I am! I could even be just walking down the street and my neighbors will be like 'Hey, aren't you that Papyrus lady? You are one cool dudette'."

You tried climbing over the fence while Papyrus was busy monologuing, but found that it was so cold that it chilled you to your very _bone_ \- even with your new snow woman frost resistance.

"I will have admirers everywhere!" Papyrus continued excitedly, though her enthusiasm seemed to be dampening somewhat. "But even so… will any of them like me as sincerely as you?"

The regret in her voice was not matched by the pace of the attacks, which only increased in pace as you and your soul ran around and accidentally wrote a poem about strawberries in the snow.

"You're the first person besides my sister who has ever tried to solve my puzzles, or eaten my spaghetti willingly," Papyrus said mostly to herself. "Plus, we've had so much fun together, and you're a fellow boner enthusiast… can I really just throw that all away?"

The bones that were popping up out of the ground were growing steadily higher and harder to dodge, making you wish you had asked one of those bunnies to lend you some of their hop.

"No, I can't let myself hesitate again! I need to end this now before I lose my cranial nerve!" Papyrus said. "It is time I used my… _special attack!_ Those last two words were in italics for emphasis, by the way, which you probably didn't notice since you're listening to me speak."

Still running for your life, you assured her that you heard the emphasis just fine.

"Excellent! Now, prepare yourself for the most special, extraordinary, noteworthy, remarkable, unique, uncommon, and exceptional attack you've ever seen!" Papyrus announced proudly. "Well, it's all those adjectives unless you've happened to have fought my sister, but she's too lazy to even use her attacks, so her's don't count! Here we go!"

She then waved her hand around dramatically in the air, causing the ground to rumble as she summoned into the middle of the field… a white dog.

That's it. Just a white dog.

It wasn't even an armor-wearing, heavily armed guardswoman like the ones you passed on the way into Snowdin either. It was just a plain old dog, about knee-high, with short white fur, a dark black nose, and was busily chewing on what looked like one of Papyrus's bone attacks.

"What the flim-flam!?" Papyrus 'swore' at the sight. "Hey! You! Stupid dog!"

The dog's eyes shot open at this, and it turned around to look at Papyrus with a guilty look in its eyes.

"Yeah, you!" Papyrus continued. "That's my _Special_ , italics added, Attack! You put that down right this instant!"

The dog, being a dog, simply ran away at the thought of its precious bone being stolen away. You could've sworn it barked something about 'ports' and 'playstations', but you couldn't be sure, not understanding Dogglish.

"No!" Papyrus called out in horror. "Augh… I guess I'll just use another regular attack instead."

Once again, bones started popping out of the ground, and you tried your best to dodge out of the way. That was, until you saw another bone riding towards you… this one with sunglasses and riding a skateboard.

It wasn't that the skateboard and its bone wasn't easy to dodge - in fact, it only took one step out of the way. But it was just such an odd sight that you couldn't help but stare at it and scratch your head. How does a bone skateboard without feet? Can it do any tricks? Should it be wearing a helmet right now? Why would a bone choose a sport that breaks its family members so often?

Your train of pointless questions was suddenly derailed as you heard something thunderous approaching you from behind. You turned around just in time to see the dog from earlier sprint past you, followed by an avalanche of bone-tingling pain.

* * *

To absolutely no one's surprise, least of all your own, you awoke back in Papyrus's old shack next with a note pasted to your forehead and a familiar pan of dog food nearby - though, the pan seemed to be mysteriously less-full than when you last saw it.

You let out a long, annoyed sigh as you could barely even believe that you were captured once again, but you knew that not believing wouldn't be of much help this time. So instead, you just plucked the note off your head and got straight to reading it.

"Dear human," the note began. "I've decided that, if I cannot hand you or your soul over Queen Asgore myself, then I will have to ask Undyne for help. She probably won't mind, but when she comes, we won't be able to hang out with each other anymore. I never thought I would say this to a _human_ (I assume you can see the italics now since this is a note), but… I'm going to miss you. So, as a parting gift, I left something for you to remember me by in the corner - from one boner lover to another. Signed, the _Great Papyrus!_ P.S. If you are going to escape again, could you at least let me know first? You had me worried sick, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. And if you do escape… please be sure to stay safe, okay? _"_

You looked over to the corner and saw a femur lying against the wall until that dog from earlier sprinted by, picked up the bone, and dashed out the front door.

Instead of following the lead of that strange dog, however, you simply sighed and sat down onto the floor. Clearly, your bold 'running away' strategy was not working, but your heart still wouldn't let you just leave this girl behind and break her delicate little sternum.

Perhaps you were going about this whole thing all wrong, you thought to yourself. Unlike most of the other monsters you'd encountered so far, Papyrus clearly didn't want you to die or want to kill you. Maybe she would just let you by if you asked kindly enough. Maybe could convince her to give you even more if you used the right words… or, at the very least, you could trick her into giving you a head start.

So, you once again left Papyrus's generous 'accommodations' behind and went to the dramatic field of blowing snow - though it had been getting a lot less dramatic the more you've gone there and got snow blown in your eyes.

Just as you'd hoped, Papyrus was there waiting for you - but she didn't look ready to fight. Instead, she was facing east with her back to you, and her hair pointing practically every direction as it blew in the wind.

"Oh, hello there, human!" she said as she heard you approach. "I was just waiting here for Undyne to come and take you away. Were you here to tell me you were going to try and escape again?"

You told her that no, you were not planning to escape this time, and you followed up by asking why you would try to run away from her.

"Because I am trying to capture you for your soul, of course," Papyrus replied flatly. "Do you… want to be captured now?"

You informed her that she already captured something of yours - your heart.

"Really?" asked Papyrus. "Because it looks like you still have that floating right next to you."

You told her you meant that in a figurative sense.

"Oh," Papyrus said before letting out a loud gasp. "Oh my word! You're flirting with me, aren't you?"

You said that depended; was Papyrus great?

"Hmm, let me see…" Papyrus replied, stapping her chin as she thought about the question. "Gasp! I am great! Which means you really are flirting with me! I… this has never happened to me before!"

Despite being a self-proclaimed skeleton, Papyrus was sweating fifty caliber bullets at the moment as the thought of someone flirting with her completely blew her mind.

"W-well, just because no one has flirted with me doesn't mean I'm desperate!" Papyrus said, collecting herself. "I am a skeleton with very high standards."

You told her you were able to cook spaghetti.

"Oh no, you're meeting all my standards!" Papyrus exclaimed. "That means we'll have to go on a date… and I'll have to stop trying to catch you! Oh no!"

In spite of her alarmed words, Papyrus didn't seem to be all that upset about what she was saying.

"I must say, human, using my bachelorette status was pretty clever," Papyrus complimented. "You truly are my greatest opponent to date! And… my only opponent to date, but that's beside the point thanks to said date! I will meet you at my house when you're ready!"

You briefly considered taking the opportunity to move on at last, but you saw no reason not to go if she wasn't going to try and capture you anymore. Besides, for all you knew, this might actually be fun.

Walking your way out of the romantic field of blowing snow, you went back to Papyrus's tall wooden house and found her waiting outside.

"Oh ho! Eager to get started, I see!" the skeleton woman greeted when she saw you. "The last person I booked a date with a few decades ago still hasn't shown up! But, I shouldn't talk about such things while you're here… come inside and I'll show you around!"

Papyrus then reached under a rock next to her front porch and removed a skeleton key that she used to unlock her front door.

You followed her into the house behind her and you were greeted by the sight of a completely normal living room. There was a large flatscreen TV, and… a table with a sprinkle-coated rock on it.

Okay, maybe it wasn't completely normal, but you were more or less expecting everything to be made out of either bones or spaghetti. Or both.

"Welcome, human, to my humble abode!" Papyrus announced loudly. "I hope you find it as _Great_ as I am!"

Walking over to the rock, you asked why it was covered in sprinkles.

"Oh, that's just Sans's pet rock," Papyrus explained. "She always forgets to feed it, though, so I made sure to give it something before I left this morning."

You would have to remember to ask the rock if it was really sentient later.

"Over there is our couch," Papyrus said, pointing to the piece of green furniture. "If you feel anything bumpy in the cushions, don't clean it up. Sans needs to learn to clean up her own messes every once in awhile."

You told her you were not someone she'd have to worry about cleaning anything.

"Very good then!" she said before leading you into the kitchen. "Here is where Sans and I cook and eat things, but you can do both here if you want to too. And don't worry about eating too much - Sans always goes out to eat, and I prefer to sustain myself on undiluted enthusiasm!"

You walk over to the fridge and take a look inside. You find half the fridge filled with nothing but well-cooked spaghetti and the other half filled with undercooked air. You decided you weren't hungry.

Closing the fridge, you asked why their sink was a good six feet off the ground.

"Oh, that's because I heightened the base, of course!" she replied nonchalantly.

You asked _why_ she heightened the base.

"So I can fit more bones under it, of course!" she replied. "Take a look."

You slide open the massive cabinet door and find a large stash of bones - as well as a familiar white dog nomming on one of them. You were about to raise your voice to tell Papyrus about it, when the dog suddenly looked you dead in the eyes. Somehow, you knew… if you tried to snitch on that canine, you would be buried under such an avalanche of dog that you'd never be the same again. Your armpits would forever smell like kibble, your voice would sound like a chew toy, and your toenails would have little pawprints painted on wanting to risk such wrath, you closed the door and silently swore never to tell anyone what you saw.

"Oh, so you were so impressed that it left you speechless?" asked Papyrus. "That's understandable - you're not the first person to be stunned into silence by my boners."

"Huh, I guess you can keep skeletons in places other than closets," Sans suddenly interrupted, her head inexplicably popping out of a nearby trashcan.

"Saaaaans! Quit plaguing my life with skeleton puns!" Papyrus whined, stomping her feet.

"Oh, so you've got a bone to pick with my jokes?" asked Sans. "You're not going to tarsals and feather me for them are you?"

Papyrus slapped herself in the face at that.

"Just… leave me and my date alone, will you?" the taller skeleton pleaded.

"Alright, you two love bones have fun," Sans replied before disappearing back into the trash.

You asked what Papyrus's sister was doing in there.

"My guess it's because she wanted to be someplace cleaner than her room," Papyrus replied, still glaring condescendingly at the can. "Anyways, why don't I show you a bit more of our livingroom?"

She led you back into the main area of the house and turned on her TV, to which you were met by the sound of annoying static.

"This here is my favorite game show! MTT TV!" Papyrus explained over the annoying noise. "Hmm… this doesn't seem to be a very good episode, but at least there won't be any losers if there aren't any games!"

You pointed out that there wouldn't be a show without the games either.

"Preposterous! The show must always go on, with or without games!" Papyrus retorted before leading you upstairs to the second floor. "This door right here leads to my room. If you're finished looking around, we can head inside and… do whatever it is people do on dates."

You told her that you had seen enough.

"Alright, head right in!" she said, politely holding the door - which was decorated in all kinds of childish posters - open for you.

Inside, you found a box of bones, an old computer, a well-stocked bookshelf, a blue carpet covered by an even bluer rug, a dresser covered in toys, a closet door, a flag with a skull and crossbones on it, and a bed shaped like an orange racecar.

Pointing to the box of bones, you asked why the weren't with the other ones in the kitchen.

"Oh, that's because those are all the bones I used to attack you earlier! I still need to put them back," she explained. "Ah, such fond memories… it feels like just yesterday that I was using them all to capture you - even if it was less than an hour ago."

Moving on, you asked about her computer.

"Ah, yes, the internet," Papyrus said fondly. "Such a magical place full of cats, dubious encyclopedia articles, and footage of trains playing video games. I'm quite popular there!"

Disbelieving, you asked if that were really true.

"Of course! I have five whole followers!" Papyrus said proudly. "The spaghetti fandom seem to really like me, although the 'Macaroni Maniacs' have been trying to bait me into a flame war lately... but I refuse to take the bait!"

Since the last thing you wanted to talk about was internet discourse, you changed the subject to Papyrus's flag.

"Oh, that? Undyne got that for me! She's captain of the royal guard, and an even cooler dudette than I am! She said she found this by the bay or something. Apparently it's from the human world," Papyrus explained. "Now, I know what you're thinking; 'why would a human have a flag with a cool skeleton on it?'"

You were actually thinking about that time you accidentally tried to eat a hairbrush, but you decided to humor Papyrus and nodded your head.

"Well, I have a theory... " she continued. "A theory that flips everything we know on its head! By measuring the pixels of other flags, I've been able to deduce that the skeleton has the same if not similar structure as humans have! And given that humans have a rather solid constitution underneath their fleshy bodices, I have come to one irrefutable conclusion! Skeletons… are actually,.. the genetic ancestors of humans! Neat, huh?"

You felt the need to correct Papyrus, seeing as how she was wrong despite being so close to the truth, but realized it ultimately didn't matter. After all, it was just a theory… a bare bones theory, but a harmless one as long as she didn't find out the truth. You wondered exactly what she'd do if she did find out - hopefully not try to 'rescue' the skeleton sitting inside you.

Pushing that thought from your mind, you decided to compliment Papyrus's collection of toys and figurines. You told her that they were well-polished and looked quite expensive.

"Why thank you, but they did not cost a thing!" Papyrus replied. "They were given to me as a gift by a very special someone whose name starts with 'S'."

Knowing where this was going, you asked if it was someone you knew.

"Of course! Everyone knows Santa Claus!" Papyrus replied. "That is, assuming that you've been a good little boy, girl, or otherwise."

It turns out you had your map completely upside down.

"But, even if I know all his toys are built for free by magical immortal elves, I still make sure to send him a thank you note every year!" Papyrus continued. "Oh, that reminds me! Just two years ago, Santa got me this special book!"

Papyrs reached into a drawer beside the car bed and took out a little black book.

"It's called 'How to Date: A Guide for Misanthropes, Misanthropods, and Misanthropologists'," Papyrus explained, flipping through the pages. "I've never needed to read it before now, but now we can use it to get ideas for date activities! Let's see… skating… sharing frozen treats… hand holding… eating spaghetti together… puzzle solving… these are all terrible date ideas!"

Curious, you asked why that was.

"Well, we did all those things earlier, and we weren't dating," Papyrus pointed out. "If we are going to do something on our date, then we need to do something special and unique!"

She quickly returned to reading through her book.

"Ah, here go! Here are some things I haven't done with anyone before!" she said as she finally stopped on a page. "Snuggling, pillow talk, kissing, and sex!"

Surprised that your 'date' was escalating so quickly, you asked if she was really comfortable with this.

"Of course I'm comfortable! My armor is specially padded for comfort!" Papyrus replied before flipping through the pages of her book. "Now, let's see here… speaking of clothes, it says that when conducting 'intimate' dating activities, it is important to wear nice clothing to improve the 'mood' of the date. Well, I don't want to hurt the date's feelings, so give me one second to get dressed.

Papyrus quickly dashed into her closet and, one second later, reemerged wearing a loose fitting basketball jersey, jeans that looked like they desperately needed a belt, a baseball cap with the words 'Cool Dudette' written on the front, and… some basketballs on her arms?

"Well? How do I look?" Papyrus asked.

You said she looked… clothed, and very special.

"Good! That was what I was going for!" she replied before burying her nose back into her book. "Now… for snuggling, it says we need to get onto my bed and rub our bodies against each other. Sounds easy enough!"

She then hopped right onto her bed and you followed behind her.

"Alright, commence vibration!" Papyrus announced before rubbing against you like a malfunctioning massage chair.

"Well, human? How am I doing?" Papyrus asked.

You told her that, while she didn't lack in enthusiasm, she could use some improvement in her technique. You followed this up by volunteering to show her how it was done.

"Well, I don't see why not! Go right ahead and give it your best shot!" Papyrus replied.

In response, you gently turned her onto her side, slid up behind her, and gently wrapped your arms around her body. Her skin was surprisingly soft and warm for a 'skeleton', and her hair smelled oddly sweet. Wrapping your arms around her stomach, you took the opportunity to nuzzle your face against her neck while her tight rear pressed up against your groin.

"Aaaaah… this is… oddly relaxing," Papyrus sighed, her stiff spine loosening a little. "You're treating me so gently… and I feel so… safe."

Caressing her small breasts through her jersey, you told Papyrus that was one of the best parts of snuggling.

"You know… it's kinda funny… I touch my own breasts all the time, but when your fingers do it… it feels much more exciting~"

You grinded softly against her jeans and said exciting each other was half the point.

"Good… good to know!" Papyrus said, letting out a sudden moan as you nipped at her neck. "N-next up, according to the book… is pillow talk."

Trembling a little, she reached up to the pillow at the head of the bead and pulled it down into her arms.

"Hello! How was your day, Pillow?" Papyrus politely pondered.

The pillow wasn't much for conversation.

"It's okay if you're shy, please feel free to take as much time as you need!" Papyrus insisted as you continued cuddling her from behind.

The pillow simply did its best impression of a silencer.

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk!" Papyrus said before finally putting the pillow back. "That's how that was supposed to work, right?"

You told her that was much more a pillow monologue than pillow talk, which is much more of a conversation that takes place on or near pillows.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Papyrus replied as you spotted a blush on her face - from excitement or embarrassment, you couldn't tell. "Why don't you start us off again then?"

You agreed and complemented Papyrus on her beautiful white hair.

"My hair?" she asked, shaking a little.

You said yes, her hair. It was so silky smooth and well-kept. It was almost as soft to the touch as her adorable breasts, and smelled almost as sweet as she was.

"Thank you… I put a lot of work into it," Papyrus said proudly, blushing even more now. "It's my turn to compliment you now, isn't it?"

You told your amazing cuddlebones that was how it usually worked.

"Okay…" Papyrus sighed as she closed her eyes and let you continue exploring her fit body. "Human… I only met you yesterday… but you're one of the nicest people I've ever met… and you already mean so much to me… your hands make me feel like I'm about to fall apart… in a good way… and you have really nice eyes!"

You thanked her and told her that she was quite the fast learner.

"That's only because… I'm learning from the best!" Papyrus said, looking back at you with a smile.

Still playing with her body, you told Papyrus that couldn't be true - she couldn't learn from the best because she _was_ the best.

"No… we're both the best!" Papyrus countered, her breathing growing harder. "The _Great_ _Papyrus and her equally amazing date!"_

You agreed and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"Oh! Was that one of those kiss things I've been hearing so much about?" Papyrus asked curiously. "That's next on the list, I believe."

You told her that was indeed kind of a kiss, but she'd have to face you if she wanted to try the real thing.

"Okay, but how is-" Papyrus began to say before you cut her off with your lips.

Her eyes widened at first and she looked around the room panickedly until she noticed the calm, relaxed look on your face. Deciding to place her trust in you, Papyrus closed her eyes and allowed your tongue to start exploring her mouth. Surprisingly, her mouth didn't taste like tomatoes or pasta at all - instead, it was more like sweet oatmeal, which drew you in more and more with its nostalgic taste. The skeleton's tongue, meanwhile, seemed the shy away from yours at first, before eventually returning its embrace and dancing alongside yours.

"Wow… that was… that was…" Papyrus panted as the kiss finally broke. "Like our mouths were cuddling! That was amazing!"

You thanked her and said that it was thanks to a lot of practice.

"And it shows!" Papyrus complimeted. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, all that's left… is the sex."

You noticed how she glanced away at the word 'sex' and asked if she knew exactly what that was.

"Of course I do!" Papyrus replied, clearly insulted. "In fact, I was just thinking the same thing about you… so why don't you tell me what you think sex is we'll see if you're right."

You explained that sex is the mutual stimulation of two - or more - partners' genitals.

"Oh, yeah, I totally knew that," Papyrus insisted somewhat unconvincingly. "That, uh… would require us to remove our clothes, wouldn't it?"

You said that was traditionally how it was done.

"Okay, just… give me one second," Papyrus said, moving to take off her clothes before you stopped her. "Huh? What are you doing, human? Do… do you not wish to have sex?"

Papyrus quickly began sweating bullets, but you quickly assured her that was not the case. Instead, you offered to take her clothes off for her.

"I assure you, I know how to remove my own- oh! Oooooh!" Papyrus's surprised gasp quickly morphed into a moaned as you kissed her collarbone and slowly lifted up her jersey. This, along with her metal bikini and inexplicable basketballs, were tossed aside as your kisses continued down her chest and reached her ribcage.

"Ah! Careful!" Papyrus warned as you used your tongue to confirm that she did indeed have nipples. "You're… making me feel even more strange… than I already was!"

You slowed down and assured her that you would go at whatever pace she wanted you to.

"T-thank you…" Papyrus panted as she slowly calmed down. "Okay, you can keep going… just… be careful."

You almost assured her that careful was your middle name until you realized she'd probably take that seriously. So, instead, you reached down to her loose jeans and rubbed her twitching pussy lips through her pants.

"Ah! Say… this reminds me… of my favorite part of laundry…" Papyrus groaned as her hip bones involuntarily moved from side to side. "It's always such a pain when Sans makes me to it all… but sitting on top of the machine while it worked… made my bones feel like they were jello."

You told her that made sense, since she was just as sweet as jello.

"Is it okay… to put the pillow talk in during sex too?" Papyrus asked as you pulled down her pants and panties. "Sorry for asking… but this is my first time at this…"

You said that it was fine as long as she remembered the most important rule; having fun!

With that, you finally pulled apart her moist cuntlips and gave her a good, long lick straight to the pelvic bone.

"Ooooooh my gosh!" Papyrus gasped, her black and white pussy spasming as your tongue ran along her clit. "This… this is something new entirely! It's warm and wet like a washcloth… but so much stronger! And that spot… oh god, that spot!"

In between licks, you told her that 'spot' was called her 'clit', and you asked if she knew that that was.

"Well… I always knew that my little macaroni was sensitive… but I never put it together that it was for… stuff like this!" the skeleton girl replied, her spine shaking violently every time you gave her a lap.

You laughed and asked what she thought it was for.

"I… I don't know… like a belly button… but not on your belly, and an actual button?" Papyrus said between groans. "All that time I spent… waiting for a human to pass by my station… would have been a lot more interesting if I knew how good touching that could feel!"

You agreed but reminded her she wasn't the only one who was supposed to be having fun during this.

"R-right… let me… return the favor," Papyrus said before shifting around in the bed so she could remove your pants and reveal your hard cock. "My word! What… what on earth is this!? Is it… some kind of human mating bone!?"

That was one way to describe it, you told her.

"Ho, no wonder you are as big of a boner enthusiast as I am!" Papyrus said with a smile as she began stroking it. "I know I would be even more obsessed with bones if I had one dedicated to making me feel good! I mean, besides my funny bone, that is…"

You grunted a little as you felt her unlubed hand rub along the skin of your shaft. You quickly told her that this kind of thing usually felt best when your dick was wet.

"Oh, okay! Let me try this…" she said before trying to copy what you did with your own tongue.

Papyrus nervously rubbed her tongue around the tip of your dick and paid close attention to how you reacted. When she saw that you weren't disapproving, she tried to push more of it deeper into her mouth. It felt nice to feel the warm insides of her mouth rub against the end of your prick, but you let out a pained gasp as you felt her teeth scrape against your glans. You made sure to warn her to be more careful with her teeth.

"But… teeth are bones… and bones are awesome!" Papyrus relied, popping her mouth off your cock for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want them to touch?"

As sure as noses are made of cartilage.

"Alright, let me try again!" Papyrus replied, this time managing to get your dick even deeper inside her mouth. You could hear her try to ask how she was doing around your cock, but she was only able mumble and send pleasurable vibrations down your shaft.

When she finally realized her mistake, Papyrus popped her mouth back off and said "Well? Do you think it is wet enough yet?"

You nodded and told her that it was plenty wet enough to keep stroking, but told her that she was free to keep licking too. That did feel a lot better than her hands anyways, after all.

"Oh! Well, I want to make sure to be as good a date as possible…" Papyrus trailed off before continuing her bony blowjob.

In spite of the fact that she had never done anything like this before, Papyrus was able to take your dick into her throat with shocking ease. It seemed like she didn't even need to breathe - which would make sense since she claimed to be a skeleton, and skeletons don't breathe… even if she was clearly panting earlier.

You quickly decided that wasn't important enough to worry about and simply enjoyed the feeling of your beautiful date sucking your dick into her throat over and over again. When you were dealing with something like that, logic kind of became a secondary concern.

"Oh ho! I can tell by the look on your face that you're enjoying yourself a lot, human!" Papyrus said proudly, her small breasts pressed up against your legs as she looked up at you. "Should I keep going, or would you like to switch back to playing with my 'clit' thing?"

You told her that you wouldn't have to switch at all if you got into the 69 position.

"Sixty-nine?" asked Papyrus as she stroked your dick. "I don't know about that… I mean, where are we going to get sixty-seven more people for this on such short notice, or fit them all into this room?"

You decided to forgo explaining to her what that particular phrase actually meant and instead suggested that she lie down onto her back for something even better than licking.

"Okay, if you say so, human," Papyrus replied as she shifted position and laid her head down onto her pillow. "We're not going to take a nap, are we?"

You told her that you would indeed be 'sleeping' with her, there wouldn't be any actual dozing off.

"Oh… then what _will_ you be doing?" Papyrus asked as you laid down on top of her soft body. "It's not like your mouth can reach my clit from all the way up here."

Rubbing the tip of your prick against her dripping pussy lips, you told her that you wouldn't need your mouth to please her anymore.

"Oh… oooooh!" Papyrus gasped as she finally realized what you were going to do. "Will… will that even work?"

You assured her that penetrating soft pussies like hers was what your penis was designed for, but you added that you could go back to licking instead if she really wanted to.

"Well… doing this if fun, right?" Papyrus asked, her voice wavering only a little bit. "And you said that having fun is the most important rule! So I say, 'go for it'!"

Easing the tip of your cock in a little bit in, you assured her that it would feel good for both of you, but for her it might be a bit uncomfortable for her if it's her first time.

"Oh ho! And that's where you made your mistake, human!" Papyrus replied, wrapping her arms around your back and kissing you lightly on the lips. "The _Great_ _Papyrus_ never backs down from a challenge.

You smiled at her assurances before finally thrusting your cock inside her, spreading her cunt-lips wide as her inner walls gripped down around you in shock and arousal.

"That was… that was… wow!" Papyrus gasped as she struggled to get used to being penetrated. "It's like… I suddenly gained an extra bone!"

You laughed and said that was one of the reasons people called this activity 'boning'.

"Wait, what!?" Papyrus gasped as you began to thrust. "You mean, this whole time I've been talking about boning and boners… I was unknowingly making sex puns!? Remind me to slap myself 413 times after this is over."

You simply told her you'd try as you gripped onto her shoulders and tried to thrust as hard as you can through her pelvic inlet, which sent her long hair flying everywhere with every strong movement.

"This is all still… so odd!" Papyrus grunted as her hips thrusted back at you reflexively. "Tell me… do humans on the surface… have sex like this… all the time?"

You told her that it was pretty common, but you didn't have the pleasure to experience it that much before coming to The Underground.

"Aww… why… why not?" Papyrus grunted, her body slowly relaxing. "If I were you… I would do this… all the time!"

Sighing a little, you explained that this was something that wasn't just reserved for dates, but for dat _ers_. As in, people who are in a relationship with one another."

"Oh my!" Papyrus gasped at this, blushing again as a whole new wave of tepidness washed over her. "So… if you're doing this with me… does that mean you want to date me? As like… a dater?"

You told her that you weren't entirely sure yet. She was cute, nice, and very fuckable, so you weren't _against_ dating her.

"N-no need to lie to yourself, human…" Papyrus replied while her walls clamped down even harder around you. "I'm very good at reading faces, you know… and I can tell… you're head over heals for me!"

Surprised by her conclusion, you asked how she was so sure.

"Well… you were the one who asked me out on a date… and, no offense… but you weren't good at hiding how desperate you were," Papyrus continued, occasionally taking the chance to kiss you on the lips as your hips ground together. "I'm sorry to say this, but… I think I might just like you… as a friend… not a datefriend."

You told her that was completely fine, and it filled you with determination to see someone so honest with their feelings, even during sex.

"But… that doesn't mean we can't still go on dates every once in awhile… and have sex, right?" Papyrus asked, her black eyes looking up at you somewhat pleadingly.

You smiled and told her that you wouldn't mind one bit - that is, assuming you were still in The Underground by the time she wanted to date again.

"Oh, right… you want to escape back to the surface, don't you?" Papyrus asked awkwardly. "Well… as your friend who occasionally has sex with you… I promise to do my best to help you make it there… even if it costs me a place in the royal guard…"

You assured her that she didn't have to do that - you made it this far on your own, and you were sure you would make it back out on your own too.

"No… I understand now… fame is nothing compared to friendship… and it simply wouldn't be worth it if I let a person as amazing as you down!" Papyrus said, her thrusts picking up once again. "So please, human… let me do this for you… in a completely platonic way, of course!"

Agreed before thrusting one last time and blowing your bone-white load right into the skele-girl's womb… completely platonically, of course. Papyrus's body shook as well, but you couldn't quite tell if that was because she was cumming too or if she was just surprised.

"Oh… oh my god!" Papyrus moaned as she felt you fill her up. "Did… did you spring a leak or something, human? I… I can go get some tape or something if you need it… that's what I use when I have a leaky hose."

You assured her that everything was fine - you just had an orgasm was all.

"An… orgasm… is that a kind of organically grown asthmatic person?" Papyrus asked. "Will I be okay?!"

You told her to calm down and told her that wasn't the case at all. You explained that it was just… the end of sex, at least for a little while, and is usually considered the 'high point'.

"Oh… so I did good?" Papyrus asked, her face lighting up in happiness as you pulled out onto your seed spilled out onto her bedsheets.

You said that she did better than good - she did _great_.

"Of course I did! I am the _Great Papyrus_ after all!" Papyrus said proudly as she hopped up out of the bed. "Oh hohohoho!"

You simply sighed in relief that you managed to pacify Papyrus without getting raped once, and began helping your new friend clean herself up.

"So, if you still plan on heading to the surface, that probably means you'll be heading through Waterfall," Papyrus said as she redawned her skimpy armor. "I can't go with you, unfortunately - I have to keep an eye on my lazy sister - but, I can give you my phone number so we can keep in touch the whole time!"

She quickly took out a bone shaped pen and scribbled 555-601713 onto it.

"Here you are, human!" she said, handing it to you. "Good luck, and feel free to call me anytime - platonically, of course."

You nodded your skull - er, head - and asked if there was anything else she wanted to do on your (now entirely platonic) date before you left.

"Well… have you ever played Battleship?"

* * *

"Confound it!" Papyrus swore as you sunk her last ship. "How could I have lost? My strategy was so perfect… if I picked every space from top to bottom in sequential order, then I was bound to win eventually!"

You shrugged and told her that you probably just got lucky.

"Well, we will see who is lucky next time, human! But until then… I suppose this will be 'goodbye'!" Papyrus replied.

You told her goodbye as well and left her room, heading back down the stairs, past the pet rock (that hopefully wasn't traumatized from listening to you have sex with Papyrus), and out the front door back out to Snowdin.

"Hey there, kid," Sans suddenly said from behind the door - which really should not have been possible since the door was flat against the house a mere moment ago. "So, how'd the date go?"

You told her that it was a _boneing_ good time, but you probably won't be around for a second one.

"... Leave the bone puns to the professionals, kid," Sans replied. "Still, it's good to hear that you two had fun. You know… you've been doing so much for my sister lately - you completed her puzzles, you gave her first date, and you even introduced her to a human. Today might actually be the best day she's had in a long time."

You assured her that it was it was no big deal.

"Trust me, giving my sister an honest smile isn't always the easiest thing to do," Sans countered. "And I think you deserve a little reward for that. How about you stop by Grillby's with me for a snack? My treat,"

You almost agreed to go with her, but then you realized that it might not be a good idea to take your soul into a crowded restaurant like that.

"Don't worry, if anyone asks, you can just say it's a heart condition," Sans replied. "Now follow me - you haven't lived yet until you've tasted Grillby's food."

You nervously followed her to a restaurant in the middle of town and walked inside. From the looks of it, it was just a normal bar - though, the patrons were anything but.

"Hey, Sans!" they all greet the instant they spot the bald skeleton.

"Hey, girls," Sans greeted back casually.

"H-hey there, Sansy~" a drunk bunny girl in a red dress asked as you both passed the booth she was hobbled over in. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah - I've got a busy schedule of breaks and sleeping to do," Sans replied with a shrug. "Maybe next time."

"Aw…" the bunny woman groaned before lying back down and burying her face into her tits.

"Hey, Sans!" a girl with green skin, leafy hair, and incredibly sharp teeth greeted from the next booth. "Here for the usual, I assume."

"You assumed right!" Sans replied.

"Wait, weren't you in here for breakfast just a few minutes ago?" a fish woman asked from the bar.

"Nah, that was just a fast break," Sans replied, eliciting a few laughs from around the room.

"From what?" the fish woman asked.

"Breakfast, of course. You can't go too fast with those kinds of meals, or else you'll just break," Sans joked, causing even more laughs.

"Hey, Sans!" the two married dogi you met earlier greeted from a table on your left. By the looks of things, they were currently engaged in a poker match against Greater Dog and Doggo - and Greater Dog was dominating.

"Hey, girls," Sans greeted. "Having a rough night?"

"Yeah, just a little bit…" Dogamy replied. "But we still have a few treats left."

"Well, if you need a little extra luck, maybe I could take your girls's place," Sans offered. "I could be your 'wishbone', so to speak."

"No way!" Doggo immediately spoke up. "Sans has an unbeatable poker face! Letting her play is just unfair!"

"Doggo, you can't even see her face most of the time," Dogaressa pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that it isn't true!" Doggo countered.

"Maybe later then," Sans said as she went closer to the main bar, where you passed Lesser Dog playing a game of poker against… herself?

"Sigh… such is the life of a starving artist," she said as she pushed a bowl of dog food to the other side of her (empty) table. You sincerely hoped that this was just performance art.

"Hey, Sans, is that a date you've got there?" a woman with a green mohawk asked as she leaned on an old jukebox. "I can give you some romantic music if you want."

"Don't worry, we're just accomplices," Sans replied as you both finally reached the bar and took your seats on the ridiculously high bar stools. "No music necessary."

"Hey, girl, it's no problem, I've got you covered" the punk girl insisted before she tried hitting the jukebox with her elbow. In spite of the smack, the jukebox was not much for music. "Darn it… they make this look so much easier on TV."

As the punk girl kept hitting the music box in vain, a woman who appeared to be made entirely out of fire - and wearing a pair of glasses and what you assumed to be a flame-mentally-challenged black suit - walked up on the other side of the bar.

"Grillby wants to know what you're ordering," a woman with red hair, a yellow dress, and pink feathers all along her arms said to your left.

"Well, waddya want?" asked Sans.

You kindly asked for a veggie burger.

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea," Sans replied. "Grillby, cook us up two orders of burg."

Grillby responded by picking up two patties in her flaming hands and allowed them to sizzle.

"So, what do you think of my sister?" Sans asked as your food was cooked.

You told her that she was kinda cool.

"Yeah, you'd be cool too if you wore an outfit like that all the time," Sans replied, scratching her bulbous bony butt. "She's more than used to it, though. Otherwise, I doubt we'd live out here."

You were about to ask what brought Papyrus and Sans to Snowdin in the first place, but you were suddenly interrupted by two plates being placed in front of you.

"Grillby says 'eat up'," the harpy girl chimed in.

"Now there's some good life advice," Sans said as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a red bottle. "You want any catsup, kid?"

You nodded and took hold of the bottle - only for the cap to fall off and the entire contents of the bottle onto your burger.

"Whoops," Sans said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "Sorry about that, kid."

You told her that it was fine. You always wanted to eat an entire liquified tomato at once, and the fact that it was on your veggie burger only made it even veggier. Because, as everyone knows, tomatoes are vegetables and not fruits… at least, according to lawyers.

"That's the spirit, kid," Sans said before digging into her own meal.

You grabbed a few napkins and gently picked the burger up to eat. You brought the dripping buns up to your mouth for a good bite, but the second you pressed your teeth down, your ears were filled by an incredibly loud farting noise.

"You should be more careful with what you eat," Sans suggested as she finished her own food. "Some sickos put whoopee cushions in the patties sometimes."

You said that you couldn't possibly imagine who would do something like that.

"Me neither," said Sans. "Anyways, cool or not, you have to admit that my sister sure tries hard. Even though they've denied her application to the royal guard 321 times, she won't stop trying to get in. In fact, after about the fifth or sixth time she failed, Papyrus went over to the royal guard captain's house and demanded that she be let into the guard."

You asked how that went.

"Well, naturally, the captain just slammed the door since in was the middle of the night," Sans replied. "But when she woke up the next day, the captain saw Papyrus was still standing there outside. She was so impressed with my sister's dedication that she took her under her wing - or fin, in this case - for warrior training. It's still a work in progress, though."

You were actually a bit surprised at that - if there was one thing Papyrus seemed to be good at, it was combat.

"Grillby would like to know if you would like to order a drink," the harpy suddenly cut in again.

Surprised, you took out your driver's license and ordered a beer. However, the flaming woman simply handed your ID right back.

"Grillby says you're too young," the Harpy explained. "You have to be at least 61 to buy alcohol."

"Them's the breaks, kid," Sans said sympathetically. "But don't worry, I can get you a much more age appropriate drink.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out… yet another bottle of catsup.

You simply told her she could keep that one.

"Your loss," she replied before cracking the bottle open and swallowed all of it in one gulp. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something. I wanted to ask you a question."

You said that, as long as that was all she wanted to do, she was was free to lay it on you.

"Alright then." she said before suddenly grabbing you by the shirt and pulling your right over to her face. "Tell me… have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

Sweating enough bullets to feed a binding machine gun at an all-you-can-spray bullet buffet, you slowly nodded 'yes'.

"Ah… I see," she said before suddenly letting go. "So you know all about echo flowers."

Severely confused, you asked what an echo flower was.

"What do you mean? You just told me what it was - a flower that can talk," Sans explained. "Or, rather, a flower that can pick up the vibrations of people's voices and then recite them endlessly. They're really rather cool, and you can find them all over Waterfall. You can hear all sorts of stories from them, and according to my sister, there's one that gives her advice and encouragement. Predictions of the future, even. But of course, trusting a flower is never a good idea, is it?"

Blinking a few times, you asked why she pulled you in so close to ask that question.

"Well, so you can hear be better, of course. The only thing I like to repeat is my jokes, after all." Sans replied, once again causing the bar to laugh. "Oh, I just remembered - I'm flat broke. Would it be okay if you foot the bill. It'll only be a few thousand G."

You gasped and pointed out that she said this was all going to be her treat.

"Yeah, it was. And to be frank, I had a great time," Sans replied, much to your consternation. "I'm just messing with ya, kid. Grillby, put it on my tab."

She then got up from her seat and headed back towards the front door of the bar before suddenly turning around.

"Oh, by the way!" you heard her call out. "If you ever want to have a good time, call this number!"

She then took a gumball with a phone number written on it out of her pockets and tossed it to you - and with that, she left you alone at the bar.

Curious to see if this was Sans's number, you immediately dialed it and you were met by a monotone voice that told you what time it was down to the exact nanosecond, all spoken within a nanosecond.

You were starting to think that Papyrus wasn't the strangest member of her family anymore.

You pushed that from your mind, however, and tried to refocus on finishing the meal you almost paid for. You realized that using napkins to eat the burger wouldn't be very tidy or efficient, so you asked Grillby if she'd lend you fork.

"Yes," the red-feathered harpy answered for her, though Grillby didn't move to give you anything - utensil related or otherwise.

You asked what was wrong.

"Grillby wants to know if you want to be forked, or if you want to fork yourself first," the harpy clarified.

You told her/Grillby/them that you wanted to be forked, and you'd prefer it if she forked it over right there.

"Alright, kid, you asked for it," the Harpy said as Grillby picked up a fork and knife from behind the bar.

She then carefully removed the whoopee cushion from your burger, cut into it, and sensually brought a piece to your mouth. You were a bit afraid it was going to suddenly catch on fire and light up the inside of your mouth like a pyrotechnic spelunker but, surprisingly, it was just the right temperature. She then reached under the counter, pulled out a small chunk of potato, frenched it to fry it, and dipped it into some catsup before delicately sliding it into your mouth.

"Grillby says that one was on the house," the harpy added, throwing in her own wink since Grillby's eyes were hidden behind her glasses… assuming she had eyes.

You blushed so hot you wouldn't be let within fifty feet of fireworks stand - though that metaphor made you wonder how exactly someone made out of fire got a liquor license. You quickly thanked Grillby for the help, but you assured her that you could eat your food on your own.

"Grilby says that she has no doubt that you could, but your buns look seriously cold," the Harpy replied. "But, she also says that she's more than willing to warm them up for you… if you follow her to the back."

You had a very strong feeling that you were going to wake up the next morning with a burning sensation in your groin… but you hadn't died so far, so you figured you might as well try.

"Excellent," the harpy said as she drunkenly got up from her seat. "Follow us."

Grillby then put up a sign said 'Remember; stolen alcohol is still _flammable_ alcohol' on top of the bar and led you and the harpy through a back door. The room inside appeared to be a massive microwave oven, with a rotating red bed in the center of it all. Of course.

"Grillby invites you to start taking off your clothes," the harpy said as she stumbled over onto the floor. "And she promises to treat your 'buns' with tender love and care."

You and Grillby both began to disrobe, which gave you a good look at the fire woman's incredibly hot body - though you probably didn't need to add that descriptor.

As you got an eyeful of her pert breasts and spicy thighs, you finally took the opportunity to ask how Grillby burned some things but not others.

"She only burns things she wants to - or people she doesn't trust," the Harpy explained, still lying there on the ground. "Or at least, that's what I think is the reason. To be perfectly honest, I've been just kinda making this up as we go along."

That stopped your hot rod in its tracks right as you started climbing up on the bed. Turning back to the bird woman, you asked why she was here at all if she couldn't actually translate for her.

"Well, even if I don't know what she's saying, I still saw the _burning_ passion in her and set you two up, didn't I?" she countered. "Besides, this way… I won't have to fly myself home!"

You rolled your eyes and your body onto the bed as you decided to just see where this goes. As Grillby climbed onto the spinning mattress, you asked if she was sure she wouldn't hurt you. She finally gave you a direct reply with a simple nod, and while you would have preferred an explicit 'yes', it would have been a bit hypocritical of you to chastise someone for not 'talking'.

So, you let her reach her warm hands down and start massaging your body. Her skill at tenderizing meat truly began to show as her warm fingers relaxed your body, allowing you to trust yourself to her more and more. Eventually, those hands made their way all the way to your engorged dick, still hard and twitching from the food you just ate. With the skill and delicacy of a top tier chef, she began to slowly stroke you your dick up and down, bringing your pleasure up to a slow boil.

It didn't take long for the first drop of precum to drip out the tip of your cock, which landed on Grillby's arm and quickly sizzled. This was a little disconcerting to say the least, but you let Grillby keep going regardless - you figured you could survive a little _steamy_ sex as long as you weren't the one steamed.

"Grillby says you've got quite the tasty looking hotdog there," the harpy added from the floor nearby, one of her wings gently caressing her groin. "She says that she would love to have a taste of it if she had a mouth. Wait… does she have a mouth? I forget…"

You simply smiled and told her that she looked tasty too - like a warm slice of tofu grilled to perfection - and that you'd love to taste her too.

Grillby leaned forward and proved that she did indeed have a mouth by kissing you on the lips. You forcefully shut your eyes to avoid being blinded by her flaming radiance and simply enjoyed the feeling of her strange mouth embracing yours. You could feel her tongue of fire lash out into your mouth and dance with yours, making you feel like you were drinking a glass of warm soymilk.

Her tongue was surprisingly aggressive as well, lashing out all the way to the back of your mouth as you gasped and tried to keep up. You could feel her warm bosom press up against your chest at the same time, setting your heart alight - metaphorically - as you imagined them pressed up against your prick. You had no idea being licked by a flame could feel so good.

Grillby seemed to have the same idea, and moved herself down towards your groin as soon as the kiss broke.

"Grillby says… you're free to get some oven-lovin' from her breasts whenever you want," the harpy said with a little hiccup. "Probably not during service hours… but you know what I- I mean, she means."

As the fiery nymph in front of you slowly moved her chest up and down along your cock, you asked the harpy why she was still guessing what Grillby wanted to say.

"I don't know… 'cause it's fun?" she replied, your dick still wrapped up Grillby's hot, busty blankets.

You decided to just ignore her for now and focused entirely on the burning-hot woman in front of you as she massaged you with her miniature suns. Her breasts weren't quite big enough to completely wrap around your dick, but made up for it with her quick, but sensual, pace. You kinda wished she could add some lube, but you had a feeling that wouldn't go very well.

"I'm not sure… but I'm pretty sure Grillby likes the feeling of your fire-pole against her chest," you heard the harpy say. "I know I always like to feel something nice and hard poking my tits…"

You had a feeling the harpy was right this time, as Grillby made sure to treat your rod like a fine souffle, she was so loving and tender with it. When you felt like you were starting to get closer, however, Grillby suddenly pulled positioned her groin over your tip.

"Grillby probably says that, if you really want to fire away, you should do it somewhere more… intimate," the harpy said, still feathering herself furiously. "I'm kinda jealous…"

You barely had time to let out a gasp before Grillby suddenly slid herself down your pole, taking you into her hot, tight depths.

"Mmm…. aaaah!" the harpy moaned next to the spinning bed as she pleased herself. "Er, I mean… that's probably her saying that right now… yeah, let's go with that."

You simply laid back onto the bed and grunted as Grillby began to thrust, wrapping you in the warmest pussy you'd felt in… forever! It was quite the refreshing change considering you'd been having so much sex in the snow lately. It was also much wetter in there than her breasts were, which felt nice but you also couldn't help but wonder if it was actually lava you were feeling or something else.

"Aaaaah! Yes, so good!" the harpy continued 'translating' for Grillby, moaning lewdly and shamelessly as the slapping of your hips filled the room. "Harder, fuck me harder!"

Deciding to finally push your frears to the sidelines now, you grabbed hold of Grillby's thighs and helped her pick up the pace. Her 'hair' flickered and swayed as pleasure wracked her semi-ephemeral body. She might not have been making much noise herself, but she was clearly heating up - even by her standards.

"I… I think she's getting close!" the harpy screamed just before she, you and (probably) Grillby all came at once. You fired rope after rope of your thick sperm into the bartender's burning cunt, only for it to boil away and seep out of her body as steam only a few seconds later.

Somehow, you didn't think you had to worry much about this woman getting pregnant.

"Ah… Grillby says that was great", the harpy girl sighed as the door to the bedroom popped open with a little 'ding'. "She says she hopes she'll see you around the bar… though, she still won't serve you drinks."

Pulling out of the sizzling cook, you said that was too bad because you were dead thirsty right then. Grillby might not have burned you, but you were still playing with fire, so you sweated up a storm.

"Ah! Well, that's too bad then," the harpy said, her feathers still dripping as you got dressed. "But if you're too young, you can't get a drink. Not even water."

You sighed, a little annoyed, but you assured them you would be fine since you had a feeling there wouldn't be a shortage of water where you were going next.

"What, leaving so soon?" the Harpy asked as she pulled herself onto the bed. "You're not going to leave me high and dry are you? I'm thirsty too, you know… and not just for water…"

Turning back to her, you pointed out she was drunk.

"I wasn't talking about booze either," she said, spreading her legs and showing of her slick pussy.

You sighed and told her that you weren't talking about that either. You just… didn't want to have fucking a drunk girl on your conscience.

"Aw… and here I was hoping I'd get basted…" the Harpy said, disappointed until Grillby suddenly climbed on top of her. "Oh… oh! I know that look!"

She quickly respread her legs and allowed Grillby to press her fingers into her exposed snatch.

"Ah! I… I don't need to know what you're saying to know… you're going to give me a great night!" the harpy moaned as the bartender laid on top of her, their breasts pressing together as Grillby continued fingering her.

Looking back at this incredibly lewd sight, you almost considered joining them. After all, it would be so easy to just slip your salami between those hot buns and get your hands on some delicious hot wings… but you decided to stay vegan in the end, partly out of the aforementioned wine-stewed turkey, and partly because you were pretty sure _you'd_ be cooked next if you stayed in there much longer.

So, you left the two have their little flame together while you set your sights on your next target: Waterfall.

* * *

 **No Mercy**

"My goodness, Master!" Mom gasped as she entered the hospital and got a good look at all the beautiful dolls you had collected. "You really weren't kidding when you said you had quite the collection! Not only did you manage to get a lot, but they're all so beautiful and high quality… I couldn't have asked for better breeding slaves!"

"Ooah! You must be one of Master's original fucktoys!" Buney said as she continued rubbing your dick with her feet. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"The same to you," Mom said with bow that caused her tits to jiggle nicely in her dress, a new boob-window showing off generous amounts of cleavage for your viewing pleasure. "I trust that you've all been treating Master well?"

"Of course! We make sure only to give them the best!" Buney said as slowly rose from your chair. "Oh? Have you finally had enough, Master?"

You didn't reply and simply walked over to Mom and gave her a big hug, pressing your face into her stomach as you absorbed her loving warmth.

"There there, Master…" Mom cooed as she hugged you back. "I missed you too~"

"Wow, it looks like they've really taken a shining to you!" Bon-Bon said as she walked over. "I'm more than a little jealous."

"Well, mothers do have a special place in their little ones' heart!" Mom replied with a smile. "Speaking of… I trust that they've bred you all like the rabbits you are?"

"Of course! I've learned by now that you should _never_ underestimate Master's virility~" she replied. "And don't worry! I've been taking all the proper steps to make sure my sisters' pregnancies all go smoothly! That includes giving them the right diet, the right stretches, making sure not to fuck faster _too_ roughly, etc."

"A woman after my own heart," Mom giggled at that. "I see you used to be the head doctor around here. I'm sure you know all kinds of fertility techniques~"

"Of course! I'm an expert of both lame safe sex and the fun kind of sex!" Bon-Bon replied proudly. "I'm probably responsible for more pregnancies in this town than anyone else - though, I have a feeling Master is going to change that very soon."

"On that, we can agree," Mom replied as you finally stopped squeezing her like an over-stuffed teddy-goat. "Would you mind discussing some of your techniques with me? I would love to get the chance to use them in the future!"

"It would be my honor," Bon-Bon said as she Mom both walked off together.

"Um, hello? Anyone there?" Bug called out from the front door a second later, nervously sticking her head inside. "Mom told me to head over here, but I'm not sure…"

"Woof woof woof!" Least Dog suddenly barked before bounding over to the butterfly girl and pinning her to the ground.

"Aaaaah!" Bug screamed, terrified as her face was attacked by the dog woman's tongue. "Please, don't eat me!"

"Don't worry, Leasty here is just being friendly!" Crackers assured Bug as she jumped down off your shoulder and ran over to Bug. "She loves meeting new sluts!"

"But does she have to do it… so aggressively?" Bug asked, drool dripping down her face.

"If you don't like her licking you so much, then why don't you push her off?" Booze asked drunkenly.

"Because then she might lick me harder!" Bug replied, still unmoving even as Least Dog's long tongue moved down to start licking Bug's chest.

"Wow - looks like we actually found someone who feels as small as we are!" Crackers cracked.

Booze paused a few moments before breaking out into laughter, gripping her sides as she fell onto her back.

"Ribbit, ribbit," Bitch ribbited as she hopped into the room as well, roughly meaning "Wow, look at all these dogs! It looks Like Master now has a pack of actual bitches… I hope that doesn't mean they don't need me anymore!"

You walked over to her and pet her on the head like one of your lowercase bitches, and told her that she wouldn't have to worry about that. There was no way you were ever going to ignore a girl with a tongue as dextrous as hers, or with a butt that cute.

"Ribbit, ribbit!" Bitch replied happily, meaning "Thanks, Master! That means a lot to me!"

"Wait, so you're a bitch too?" Inferior Dog asked curiously, as she and the other frog girls examined the Froggit. "Then hop on over here and we'll get you acquainted!"

"Ribbit, ribbit!" Bitch said eagerly as she jumped over and the ritual butt-sniffing commenced. You didn't bother trying to translate since you were distracted by another girl walking into the room - Carrot.

"Hello again, Master," the orange-skinned beauty greeted as she walked in. "It is so good to see you again! I've made sure to worship an effigy of you made out of celery and slightly-rinsed corn stalks while you were away, but… even that pales in comparison to the real thing!"

"Wait… is that… a walking carrot?" Bunnay asked as she and her sisters all turned towards door. "It is!"

They stampeded towards the girl so quickly and furiously that the whole room shook, knocking over a few lamps and an eternally inebriated mouse in the process.

"Wow, she looks so tasty!" Bunnyy said in amazement, a waterfall of drool running out of her mouth. "I want to make out with her so badly!"

"Oh, I want to do more than that!" said Buney said next to her, busily fingering herself. "I've fucked myself with a carrot before, but this… this would be a whole new experience!"

"As much as I appreciate the compliments, you need to remember why we're all here," Carrot nervously replied, motioning towards you. "You may all feast on me, but even I will be nothing compared to Master, I assure you."

"Maybe…" Bunnae said, nibbling on the girl's ear. "But you're the next best thing!"

As the horde of adorable bunny girls descended on the vegetable, you had a hard time deciding if you felt sorry for or jealous of her. So, you went with neither, and simply watched as the girls licked Carrot everywhere their tongues could reach.

"We- oh my! What do we have here?" Drone asked as she and a few other Swarm members walked into the room, still wearing the slutty clothing and piercings you gave them back at Home. "Another group of nearly-id _ant_ ical girls who ravenously serve Master. It looks like we may have some competition."

You simply laugh and ask if they're feeling _antsy_ about the lagomorphs taking their place in the harm.

"As if!" Drone scoffed in unison with the other Migosps. "They may have bubbly bunny butts, but we're so close-knit that we're unbeatable!"

They followed this up by forming a line in front of you and starting to dance, shaking their breasts at you in perfect harmony. You and your dick had to hand it to them - that was pretty hard to beat.

"Oh wow, that's amazing!" MA gasped as she walked up behind you. "Such amazing synchronization… could you do this before you met Master?"

"No way!" another member of The Swarm said as they kept dancing. "We used to bicker too much, and we had those annoying 'personalities' getting in the way. But thankfully, Master took that all away so we can serve them better! Thanks to them, we've never been closer!"

"Wow! Master is even more amazing than I thought!" your Advocate said happily, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait to see what else they can do during our travels!"

"Well, having one mind in multiple bodies isn't that impressive," Catty said with a scoff as she entered the hospital as well. "I was like that even before Master met me,"

"N-not that I'm downplaying Master's accomplishments…" Racks hastily added as she followed in behind her other eye. "I would never, ever think of doing that!"

"Hey, you're not trying to get yourself lower in the harem by insulting Master, are you?" Royal Slut asked, walking over to CattyRacks angrily.

"Well, what's it to you if I am!?" Catty asked angrily as she stared down at the petulant ice queen.

"Not that I like feeling small or low or anything…" added Racks.

"Well, there's only room for one here at the bottom, so try your best not to get on Master's nerves, okay?" said Royal Slut. "Or, if you do, just remember that you're still always going to be better than me."

"Pffft, as if I need reminding," Catty scoffed as she walked off and Racks said "Geez… I'll try my best."

"Hello, Master! It's been way too long! I'm sure you'll be happy to know the Wiggle Room has expanded from 21, to 70 Moldsmals, and they're all happily awaiting your return!" Cherry said as she slid into the hospital as well. "Man, all that rolling through the snow takes a lot out of you… do we have anything to eat here?"

"Of course!" IC quickly replied, ever eager to give someone her wares. "I call it 'Nice Cream'!"

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" Cherry said as she popped the entire blueberry bar into her mouth and turned blue for about a minute. "Mmmm, tasty!"

"Wow… I always knew that The Underground was full of conformists, but even I'm impressed by that," Frigid marveled as the jello girl ate more flavors and turned more colors.

"I guess you can say that you only saw… the tip of the iceberg before!" Slush said right before her friend gave her an appropriate spank on the rear.

"Well, I think that's everyone for now" Mom said as she shut the front door. "There are a few girls still running things back at the ruins, but I made sure to bring all your favorites!"

You smiled and thanked her for the effort.

"Oh, no need to thank me, my dear!" Mom replied. "It's my job to make my little Master as happy as possible, and that's not going to stop just because I've been away for a few hours~"

"She does have a point, you know" Cherry said as she sloshed her way back over to you. "We're all yours forever… and we plan on making every moment together as amazing for you as we can."

You decided to put that dedication of theirs to the test by asking what they thought you wanted next.

"Oh, I don't need to be possessed by your soul to know the answer to that" Cherry replied, her hands pulling down your pants and forming a tight, gelatinous cup around your prick. "Okay, girls, let's be sure to give them a good show!"

"Eeep! Oh no, wait!" Bug cried out as she was quickly tackled again by both Inferior and Least Dog. "B-but I just met you! I'm not completely ready yet!"

"Ribbit, ribbit!" Bitch said just before shoving her long tongue into the butterfly's mouth, meaning "Just ignore her - she's always sexier when she puts up a fight."

"Aw… but Master won't be able to see us…" Booze said sadly from the ground.

"That's okay! What we may lack in size, we can make up for in noise!" Crackers replied just before ducked down to lick her cousin's pussy. The squeaks she made were more than loud enough for you to hear, and sexy enough that you didn't mind.

But, even Booze's loud moans were quickly drowned out as the rest of your harem got to work fucking each other. The Swarm did what they did best and gave IC enough hot loving to melt a thousand ice cream bars. Most of your bunnies continued testing out fun alternative uses for carrots while your two ice birds feathered each other's clits.

"Careful now, everyone!" Mom spoke up as she broke a kiss from Bon-Bon. "Please enjoy yourselves, but remember to stay quiet! We don't want to spoil things for Master too early, do we?"

"Oh, sorry!" Racks apologized as she fingered her other pussy.

"I guess we can be a little quieter…" Catty said before her fingers in Racks' cunt suddenly sped up. "But if you think that means I'm going to go easy on you, you're wrong!"

"B-but I'm you!" Racks pointed out as she bit her finger to help stop herself from crying out to loudly.

"Excuses!" Catty counted as she kept going.

"Excellent! Now then, would all of Master's new slaves gather yourselves into one area? I want to make absolutely sure you're absolutely up to Master's standards~" Mom announced.

"Well, whatever your standards are, I guarantee I won't meet them… unless they involve sluttiness, I suppose," Royal Slut replied.

"Don't worry, that's most of the test," Mom giggled as she picked the smaller girl up and began playing with her.

"D-darn it... " Royal Slut moaned impotently. "Just… don't be gentle with me, okay?"

"No promises~" Mom said, tweaking the girl's nipple as the other Snowdin Sluts gathered around.

"Ah, I see you're getting close already, Master!" Cherry observed as she kept stroking your dick. "You're getting excited from seeing so many of your girls fucked at once, aren't you? Well, don't worry - I promise that not a single drop of your cum is wasted while you watch~"

* * *

By the time Mom finally finished fingering, fucking, and finagling your new girls, you had finished three times - and each time, Cherry made sure to pipe your thick sperm into the waiting mouths and pussies of each of your slaves. Your Snowdin Slaves had all more than outpaced you in the orgasm department, however, as Mom masterfully forced them to cum over and over again.

"I… I can't feel my fingers…" Slush groaned, her ass in the air and tears running down her face.

"You don't have fingers… remember?" Frigid pointed out next to her, in a very similar state.

"Oh yeah… that makes me feel… a little better," Slush replied.

"Wow, she really fucked the brains out of them!" said Drone as she and the other Migosps laughed cattily. "I guess we all got a good reminder of why she's one of Master's favorites!"

"Oh please, you're making this old woman blush~" Mom replied, covering her rosy cheeks with juice-covered hands. "So, now that we've all caught up, Master, should we prepare to help you spread your LOVE to the rest of the town?"

You assured her that would happen in due time, but first you wanted to meet with a certain skeleton one last time.

"Huh? I don't get it," Bon-Bon replied in confusion. "Doesn't that just give the townsfolk more chances to escape?"

"Yeah… but Master seems to have a thing about corrupting innocence. I should know… they did the same thing to me," Bug said with a blush. "And when Master wants to do something… or someone… it's just about impossible to stop them."

"Oh, I think we all know that one, dear," Mom said with smile. "Very well then - we'll be here if you need anything. Stay safe, except for sex, and be sure to have lots of fun!"

You nodded and told her that your fun values would be off the charts, or at least between 90 and 100.

"Goodbye, Master!" your slaves all called out at once as you left the room and entered the chilly cavern air. You didn't know exactly where Papyrus was,, but you had a feeling that you'd find her soon enough if you just kept heading east.

Eventually, you wandered into what seemed like a perpetual and locationally locked snow storm and spotted her adorable form silhouetted through the snow.

"Human!" the skele-girl suddenly shouted, pointing a finger down towards your face. "You may have solved all of my puzzles, but this time… the snow boot is on the other foot! This whole time you've been providing me clues to your real identity, and now I believe that I finally have enough to guess your name. It is… Frisk!"

Confused and tilting your head, you asked how she even got to that conclusion.

"Why not?" asked Papyrus. "I mean, during each and every one of those clues, you've been more than a little frisky."

Still unconvinced, you asked how in the world she got 'Frisk' from 'KTBARP'.

"Oh, you mean that's not how you spell it in the human world?" Papyrus asked. "Next you'll tell me you actually spell 'armageddon' with an 'r'! So, did I get it right?"

You simply smiled and nodded your head.

"Wow… I… I did it! All my practice with those crosswords finally paid of!" Papyrus said triumphantly, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together in the snow. "So, what did I win? Do I get to capture you now, Frisk?"

You shook your head 'no'.

"Aw… then… do I at least get some kind of consolation prize?" she asked.

You smirked and told her that you might be willing to give her one in a more romantic setting.

"Wait… are you… gasp! You're asking me out on a date, aren't you?!" Papyrus gasped in shock.

You said sure, why not. After all, it would be nice to actually take a girl to dinner first before showing her your bone.

"Well then, we'll need to go somewhere with an extra romantic atmosphere… I know, my bedroom!" Papyrus said excitedly. "We can play with toys, and read comic books, and do date things, and order food- wait, no, Grillby won't deliver to our house anymore after the treadmill incident… so, we'll just have to go there instead! Follow me, human!"

She quickly led you through some tunnels that you guessed your bunnies helped make back to the center of town, where the quaint wooden restaurant was located.

"This place may not be as awesome as my room, but I'm sure you'll still have a good time!" Papyrus assured you as she politely held the door open for you. "After all, this is where Sans takes all her dates!"

You were more than a little surprised that Sans could get anyone to date her and demanded to know who would have such low standards.

"Someone named 'Meemyselfphandae'," Papryus replied. "I've never seen her in person, though. She must be shy!"

Well, that explained a lot.

"Now then, let me get you a seat!" Papyrus said, leading you and your soul inside to the main bar. As you took your seat on one of the high stools, you made sure to summon a few slaves with your mind to stake out the building in case you needed a little extra… muscle.

Standing behind the bar was a tall woman, about as tall as Papyrus, made completely out of fire and wearing a nicely tailored suit. She was presumably the titular 'Grillby' - but, even if she wasn't, she certainly earned the title of titular with those massive tits her black vest was holding back. You were certain that they'd glow even if she wasn't made out of flaming air.

"Uh… Grillby would like to say that her breasts are not on the menu," a harpy woman with a yelllow dress, red hair, and pink feathers cut in a few seats away. "But, you're free to order anything that is."

"Hmm, let's see… do you happen to have any oatmeals?" asked Papyrus.

"Grillby says 'no'," the harpy responded. "But she does have some cereal."

"Cereal!? Those lactose-laden bowls of nightmares!" Papyrus gasped dramatically. "As if I would ever eat so childish!"

"Grillby says that she's got some with marshmallows in it," the harpy added.

"... Okay, maybe as a side," Papyrus conceded. "And what about you, human?"

You told her that you'd like to eat some chicken. You didn't eat meat, but that wasn't why you were asking.

"Chicken?" the harpy asked in confusion. "Oh, that's a kind of food from the human world, isn't it? What's it made out of?"

You leaned over, looked her dead in the eye, and explained it was made out of a small, pathetic bird.

"Oh, uh… I don't think Grillby can make that for you," the harpy replied nervously.

You told her that was fine - you'd just make it yourself.

"Wait, what are you- ah!" the harpy girl screamed as you pushed her onto the floor and tore off her dress. "Wait, stop! What are you doing!? I didn't say you could lick me like that, and neither did Grillby!"

You simply ignored her while the mermaid woman that was in the seat next to her whistled and said "Say… you're not in the mood for halibut too, are you?"

You simply pulled her down and tore off her clothes as well, sending them both into forced screams of ecstasy as you ate out their tight pussies.

"Huh, that's an… interesting alternative eating style you've got there, human," Papyrus said nervously. "Try not to get anything in your teeth…"

"Wow, uh, would you look at the time!" a woman with grey gerbil ears, a green mohawk, and a black leather jacket suddenly exclaimed. "I just realized that I'm late for Chilldrake's and Lesser Dog's Alternate Alternative Substitute Replacement Other Art Studio, so I really should get going…"

You didn't even turn as the green-haired woman made a dash for the door. Instead, you just lined up your dick with the harpy's dripping pussy and told her that if she went outside, she wouldn't have legs to run on by the time she got home.

"Uh… maybe I can be late just this once," she said after stopping in her tracks. "Aw man… why did I have to be one of the only monsters to show up today…" she mumbled to herself.

"Not to be rude to my date or anything, but that was a kind of a mean thing to say to her," Papyrus pointed out while you relentlessly pounded the writhing bird woman in front of you. "I mean, you don't even know if her legs come off in a comfortable fashion, and you didn't ask if it was okay for you to take them off."

You told her that must have slipped your mind in between shoving your rod against the harpy's defenseless womb.

"P-papyrus!" the harpy woman moaned as she kicked at you uselessly in an attempt to stop you from ravaging her cunt. "You… have to do something!"

"N-no you don't!" the slightly-homely mermaid countered, her cunt clamping down tightly around your probing fingers. "I don't care if it's rape… this is the first time I've gotten laid outside the love hospital in years!"

"Well, uh…" Papyrus stumbled as she took out a small book out of nowhere and flipped through the pages. "It says here in my 'How to Date' book that you shouldn't try to stop your date from eating something… they might think that you think they're fat, and that's no way to think at all."

"B-but what about me!?" the Harpy screamed, a small orgasm rocking her body and sending shivers down your cock.

"Well… I can get you a glass of water if you want," Papyrus replied over the sounds of slapping flesh. "Oh, wait, I forgot my ID in my other bikini…"

"Th-that's not what I- gyaaaaaaah!" your new Birdbrain shouted at the top of her lungs as your dick throbbed inside her, filling her with rope after rope of your thick seed.

"Aw, but I wanted some too…" the mermaid complained before you pulled out of the harpy and finished inside your new Fishstick. "Yes! Oh fuck, there's so much of it!"

"Wow, that's a lot of swearing…" Papyrus said awkwardly to herself as Grillby put a bowl onto the bar counter. "Oh, it looks like my food is here! Would you like some, Frisk?"

Finally finishing your load, you pulled out of the mermaid and told her that you might as well have a taste.

"Great! I'm sure you'll like it much more than… whatever that was," Papyrus said, clearly avoiding looking at the well-fucked girls lying on the ground. "Now open wide!"

You did so and your tongue was promptly met by the taste of sugar and fake milk, both very sweet.

"Well, what do you think?" Papyrus asked curiously.

You told her that it was good, but you personally preferred your milk warm.

"Oh, well, perhaps Grillby here could help you with that!" Papyrus suggested.

You agreed, picked up the bowl, slurped down as much soy milk as you could, and forced Grillby into a powerful kiss. She reacted very shocked, and tried her best to heat herself up and burn away your invading tongue. One stern look into her shiny glasses stopped her in her tracks, however - she knew that if she burned you, you'd burn her ten times worse. Metaphorically, of course.

So, you were able to push the milk you slurped up into her mouth unopposed, which she nervously warmed up to a comfortable temperature and gave it right back.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to do it…" Papyrus admitted. "Though, now I'm left with milkless cereal… oh well, at least I've still got the marshmallows!"

And you still had your adorable little firecracker to have fun with, which you promptly did by grabbing her by the collar and pulling her onto the bar.

"Uh, I don't think she wants you to do that…" Papyrus said as you tore off Gillby's clothes and exposed her hot breasts.

Taking a moment to lick one of her sizzling tits, you pointed out to Papyrus that she hadn't told you to stop.

"Well, yes, but she hadn't told you to keep going either," she countered.

Moving on to the fire woman's pants, you explained that her saying 'yes' didn't matter. All that mattered was that she didn't say 'no' - though, chances were you would keep going even then.

"That sounds… a little, uh… wrong," Papyrus said tepidly, saying that last word so weakly that you could barely hear it. You simply ignored her and thrust your hips forward, spearing yourself into one of your hottest pussies yet. "I mean, I'm not exactly the expert about this kind of thing, but something tells me that you should be nicer to people than this."

You asked her why that was ,all while you forced your hot rod deeper and deeper into Grillby's depths.

"Well, because we all should, of course!" Papyrus said confidently. "Anyone can be a good person if they just try hard enough!"

In between violent thrusts of your long dick into the trapped woman underneath you, you gasped and asked if Papyrus was suggesting that you're a bad person.

"Of course not!" Papyrus replied, still not trying to interrupt the violent rape in front of her. "It's just that… you're not as good of a person you could be, and I want to see you at your very best!"

Curious, you asked her what you would be like at your 'best', all while your balls began heating up towards your orgasm.

"Well, it's simple, really! You'd be kind and courteous to everyone you met, and you'd try to make everyone as happy as you can!" Papyrus explained. "Assuming they want you to make them happy. I learned the hard way that trying to force that on someone usually isn't a good idea…"

You disagreed and said that force was probably the best way to make someone happy. After all, you hadn't met a single woman yet that didn't thank you after giving them a good fucking.

"Wait… you mean you've done this before?" Papyrus asked.

You grunted as you pumped your steaming load into your Spicy new slave, and confirmed that this definitely isn't your first time teaching a girl to obey your dick. And, as you pulled your cock back out slowly and your molten sperm poured out onto the countertop of the bar, you told her that you didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

"Oh no… this is worse than I thought!" Papyrus gasped. "You're not just not good… you're… you're acting bad!"

Raising an eyebrow, you asked how that could be when what you did felt so good.

"That's just your mean feelings talking, Frisk!" Papyrus insisted. "But… even if you're this bad, I still have hope in you, human! I still want you to be the best person you can be, and I promise to help with that!"

Laughing, you asked her how she planned to do that.

"By dating you as hard as I can, of course!" Papyrus replied. "According to movies and books, all I need to change bad people like you is the power of love, and those things are never wrong!"

You laughed once more and agreed to give her a shot.

"Thank you human! I promise to utilize this shot to strike you through the heart with an arrow full of love so big, it'll turn your entire life around!" Papyrus exclaimed before noticing your soul. "Er, not that I have any real arrows, of course."

She then flipped through her dating booklet again to try and find good dating advice.

"Let's see here… it says that hand holding is a good traditional dating activity that helps establish closeness without pushing things too far," Papyrus read out loud. "That's good! I'd rather not push anything at all, unless it's a rock to solve a puzzle… and only after asking it politely first!"

She then cleared her throat, coughing into one of her bony hands.

"Human, may I hold your hand?" she asked politely.

You humored her and nodded 'yes'.

"Excellent! At this rate, we'll make it to handbook holding in no time!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly. "Now, it says here that another good activity for people just dating is dancing. That sounds like fun, but there isn't anything here dance to."

"I-I can help with that!" the mohawked girl quickly cut in, clearly angling for your mercy. How adorable. "Let me just hit this and… come on, you piece of junk!"

You simply walked over to her and elbowed the machine yourself, which caused it to switch instantly to an upbeat rock piece with mild reggae and jazz undertones.

"Oh! Well, good job there, kid!" the gerbil woman said nervously. "I guess you won't need me anymore the-"

You grabbed her with your free hand and told her that was nonsense. After all - two is company, but three's a party.

"Funny, my sister says the exact same thing when I hang out with Undyne!" added Papyrus.

"Uh, don't worry, that really isn't necessary…" the mohawked girl tried to insist.

You said that if it was because she didn't know how to dance, that wasn't anything to worry about. You could show her how to do one of your favorite moves - the Dance With No Pants.

"That won't be necessaa _aaaah!_ " the mohawk woman screamed as you pushed her onto her hands and knees, pulled off her leather pants, and hildred yourself inside her.

"Hey, I thought I was going to be your dance partner!" Papyrus said somewhat jealously.

You patted the skeleton girl on the shoulder and assured her that she wouldn't get in the way. You demonstrated this by shaking your hips from side to side, dancing while simultaneously fucking the gerbil girl's tight snatch.

Papyrus stared nervously before flipping through her date book again.

"It says here that, if I want to get in your good graces, that I should be as accepting and open to experimentation as possible," Papyrus announced. "But since I don't want to do any science projects, I might as well give give this threeway dance a shot!"

"S-seriously!? You're just going to let this human… have their way with me?" the mohawk girl moaned, her walls only barely able to contain your massive length.

"W-well… I can't expect them to stop being bad instantly," Papyrus murmured as she moved in time with the music. "They have to take baby steps! Or, rather, dancing steps in this case."

"D-dammit… where… is Sans when you need her?" the girl below you moaned as she struggled uselessly and accidentally fucked herself on your dick even more.

"Yeah, it is kinda odd that we haven't run into her here," Papyrus mused, interrupting her attempts to think up dance moves that weren't skeleton related. "Maybe she finally decided to clean her room…"

You told Papyrus that you sincerely doubted it, but there was a chance she couldn't hear it over the moans of the woman stuck beneath you. By then you were focusing almost all your energy on drilling the defenseless monster girl in front of you, giving her a better workout than any wheel could as you fucked her as hard as you could.

"Well, people can change, you know!" Papyrus insisted even as you raped what felt like your hundredth girl. "Even someone like her! Or… someone like you!"

You just laughed and told her the only thing you changed was which pussy you fucked.

"No, don't say that!" Papyrus gasped. "I'm sure I'm getting to you already on some subconscious level… or maybe on a level that's in the sub-sub-subconscious's basement."

"I… I hope there's an express elevator up from there!" the gerbil girl stuttered, prompting you to slap her hard on the rear and cause her cunt to clamp down even tighter. "Aaah!"

"Hey, don't hit her!" Papyrus chastised. "Uh, please?"

You told her that you were just doing another dance move called the Rosy Cheeks, and proceeded to keep slapping the gerbil woman's tight rear over and over again.

"Oh… well then, continue on!" said Papyrus.

"You… have got… to be kidding me!" the gerbil woman panted in between slaps before an orgasm suddenly rocked her body in time with the rock music. "Oh fuck!"

You kept on thrusting throughout her entire orgasm, making sure that she knew very well who and what was responsible for her orgasm. As finally slumped to the floor and began doing the classic dance move The Immobile Worm, all you had to do was give her a new name.

Well… those ears of hers kinda looked like horse ears too… so how about Whorse?

Eh, why not, you'd probably move on to someone else in just a few minutes anyways.

"Well? Do you feel rehabilitated yet?" asked Papyrus.

You stretched your arms out and said that you felt reinvigorated, if nothing else.

"Well, that's good to hear!" Papyrus cheered. "This calls for a celebration! Now, what do you do to celebrate with your date…"

Papyrus quickly flipped through her book once more.

"Ahah! Here we go… it says here that drinking together is usually a pretty popular choice," Papyrus read. "How does that sound, Frisk?"

You said that sounded like fun, but you doubted that it would quench your lust.

"Well then, we'll just have to get an extra large drink for it! Be sure to put this on Sans's tab, Grillby!" Papyrus said as she reached over the bar and filled two glasses with water at the sink. "Now, it says here that drinking is usually done in groups of at least three people to help ensure moderation... but I don't think any of these girls are in any condition to ingest anything other than air."

Papyrus scanned the room for anyone she might have missed, and eventually spotted what looked to be another bunny girl in a short red dress sitting in a booth by the door. You wondered why she hadn't spoken up or tried to flee yet, but then you saw the look on her face. It was clear she had been drinking for a while already - and not just the water that Papyrus was taking to the table.

"Hello there, Bumble!" Papyrus greeted as she sat down. "Mind if we drink with you?"

"Wha? Huh?" she grunted as she scraped her face of the table and looked around. "Oh, hey, Papy… sure, you can sit with me… hmmm, wait a sec… who's your friend there?"

"This is Frisk!" Papyrus quickly introduced. "They're a human from the surface, and I'm taking them on a rehabilitation date!"

"Oh, so they're taken?" the bunny girl asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "That's a shame… I haven't seen a vegetable that tasty in quite a long time~"

You thanked her and said that she was quite the fluffy ball of cotton herself before taking a drink from your glass.

"Why thank you~" Bumble replied, her face bright red either from the acute alcohol concentration in her body or from bashfulness. "You said that this was a 'rehab' date… is that why you're only drinking water?"

"Oh no, it's a rehabilitation date because Frisk here keeps on hurting people!" Papyrus casually replied, causing the bunny to spit out the beer she was drinking like a hyperventilating sprinkler.

"H-hurt people?" Bumble stuttered as you raised one of your feet and used it to caress the bunny's inner thigh.

"Yeah, they keep assaulting women in a very sexual manner," Papyrus explained, Bumble's body trembling as you pressed one of your toes against her panty-clad groin.

"Y-you don't say," she replied, trying and failing for force your foot back out from underneath her skirt.

"Yep!" Papyrus replied just as your gracefully managed to hook your toe underneath Bumble's panties and pull them off. "But don't worry, I am already on the case turning them back into a good person!"

"A-are you sure they were ever good to begin with?" Bumble asked, drunkenly fumbling with you to try and get her panties back and accidentally grinding her pussy against her seat in the process.

"Of course I am!" Papyrus replied, still completely unaware of what was going on right in front of her. "Everyone is good on the inside, you know! And I'm not just talking about our bones! Oh, say, human! When did you get a coaster?"

You looked at the pair of black panies that were now sitting underneath your drink and you told her that you just found it. It wasn't being used for anything useful so you thought, why not just take them?

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Papyrus replied. "I do the same thing whenever I see something I want down at the dump."

"Y-you don't say…" Bumble moaned as your food made contact with her bare bunny snatch.

"Say! Aren't you going to drink with us?" Papyrus asked while the toe of your shoeless foot twirled Bumble's exposed clit. "It said in my book that we need to drink in a group!"

"I'm… not feeling very thirsty right now," Bumble replied, her juices now slicking your toenails. "In fact… I would like to go home if I could!"

"But that would ruin our celebration!" Papyrus complained. "Can you at least stay until we're done with our drinks?"

"I… I'm not sure if I can make it…" Bumble replied, now panting as you moved your foot more and more roughly against her cunt. "I'm feeling… so dizzy!"

"Oh dear! Grillby's stuff must be powerful then! I'll be sure to pace myself accordingly…" Papyrus said before raising her glass of water and drinking it one drop at a time, all while Bumble kept soaking her side of the booth.

Smiling, you said that you were going to get something much tastier than water to drink and quietly slipped underneath the table.

"Oh, is there a ultra mini bar down there?" Papyrus asked curiously. "Be sure to get me something too!"

You told her you'd see what they had as you pushed Bumble's legs apart and began lapping at her slit.

"Aaaaah!" the bunny girl moaned at the first lick, her folds twitching as you assaulted her cunt. "Oh god… everything's spinning…"

"Hmmm…" Papyrus mumbled to herself as she flipped through her book again. "You're not having a 'hang over' right now, are you? Do you need a clothesline to assist you with it?"

"No, I-ah!" Bumble screamed, her plump thighs wrapping around your head like earmuffs. "That's… not… what's wrong…"

"Well then, what do you need?" Papyrus asked as the bunny girl squirmed some more.

"I… need… water!" she gasped right before she grabbed hold of your old glass and used it to douse herself in a desperate attempt to cool down.

"Oh my! That wasn't very polite!" Papyrus scolded as your tongue finally relented. "That was my date's drink, you know!"

Speaking up from under the table, you said that was fine - she could just come down and make it up to you.

"Wait, what are you - aaaah!" she gasped as you pulled her underneath the table.

"Oh, so you're going to have her buy another drink for you down there?" asked Papyrus innocently. "That would be very kind of her!"

"No I-mmmm, mmmm!" Bumble mumbled as you silenced her with a hand, pushed her onto the bar floor, and forced your cock deep inside her.

"Oh, are the miniature drinks expensive or something?" asked Papyrus. "Then maybe Frisk would settle for a micro drink instead."

"Mmmm, mmmm!" Bumble gasped desperately as her walls clamped down around your prick and you began thrusting in and out. You honestly didn't care about Papyrus finding you out, but her ignorance amused you almost as much as this girl's amazing snatch did.

"Well, you two take as much time as you need… I don't think I'll be finishing my drink anytime soon." Papyrus said before she returned to drip-drinking from her glass.

"Mmmm, mmmm!" Bumble cried out before her body finally went limp, giving up completely as you ravaged her body for the next few minutes. When you finally came inside her, her only reaction was to let out another long moan as her eyes rolled back in her head before she went completely limp.

With your new Bun Bumble… no, your new Bun-Bun added to your harem, you pulled back out, put your clothes back on, and took your seat once again.

"So, did you get your new drink?" Papyrus asked once you resurfaced.

You told her that you did, but you finished it under the table.

"Oh, it must have been pretty good then! But… where did Bumble go?" she asked before looking back underneath the table. "Are you still picking out your… _gasp!_ "

"Uhhh…" Bun-Bun groaned, her legs twitching as she laid in a pile of sweat and sperm.

"There weren't any drinks down there!" Papyrus gasped. "You just did that to do the assaulting of the sexual kind all over again!"

You simply shrugged and said that you were under the influence of water, so it wasn't your fault.

"No… I don't believe that!" Papyrus proclaimed before climbing on top of the table. "You have responsibility for your actions! And you can do truly wondrous things too - like buy fruit and trip in the snow - but only if you truly want to, human!"

You simply placed your hands behind your head and said that maybe you didn't want to do any of those 'wondrous' things. Maybe the only thing you liked doing was finding new girls to fuck, rape, and plant your seed into.

"Don't say that!" Papyrus said. "You may not believe in yourself, but I do!"

She flipped through her dating guide one last time.

"Alright… it looks like I am going to have to pull out all the stops and, subsequently, let all the doors slam shut - metaphorically or otherwise!" she announced. "If I am going to rehabilitate you, I am going to have to pull out my dating _special move!_ "

Papyrus then closed her book, clenched her fists, and let out a long grunt as her dating power began to swell. The force of her swirling dating power was so strong that it shook the table, knocking over the salt and pepper shakers from their rocket-themed holders and sending the paper napkins flying like incredibly lame confetti. Naturally, this sent her long white hair flying everywhere as well, sending it into her eyes and mouth - but she braved through it, regardless.

Once she gathered as much date power as she could, she concentrated it all into her chest before finally… leaning down and kissing you lightly on the lips.

"There! The ultimate dating activity!" Papyrus said triumphantly. "Are you rehabilitated yet?"

Your response was to simply kiss her again.

"Oh, you want more?" she asked, laughing nervously. "I suppose I could spare a few more kisses…"

You kissed her again, and again, and again, before finally trying to snake your tongue inside her mouth as well.

"Th-that might be going a little too far, hu-"

Papyrus didn't have time to finish her sentence before you kissed her once again, this time making sure your tongue touched her.

"B-back off!" she insisted, pushing you away. "I… I know we're on a date right now, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for more…"

You feigned shock and doubted her commitment to rehabilitating you.

"Well, I guess you have a… no! I can't let you just have what you want!" Papyrus countered, much to your surprise. "You need to learn to resist… to be a good person once and for all! This is finally your chance, Frisk! Do the right thing!"

You smiled, got up from your seat, and stepped closer to her.

"Oh… are you going to give me a hug of kindness and friendship?" she asked nervously.

You did, indeed, hug her. And, a second later, you forcefully tossed her on top of one of the booth tables.

"Wait, stop!" Papyrus begged. "You still have a chance to save yourself… become a better person!"

Papyrus's skimpy clothes looked nice on her, but they were in your way, so you tore them off.

"I… I still believe in you!" she called out even as you lined yourself up with her adorable little pussy.

You thrust yourself inside her with no hesitation. You weren't quite sure if she was actually a virgin, but she sure felt like one - and not just because she was so tight. It was also because you knew you were ruining innocence right now… claiming her as your own as you fucked away her bright views about the world.

"Ah! That… that sex bone thing! It's so big!" Papyrus groaned under the pressure of your prick piercing her pelvic inlet. "It… hurts! Could you at least slow down?"

You didn't respond and instead just shoved your face into her petite breasts, snuggling them for their odd warmth.

"Th-that's okay… I… I can tell you at least tried to slow down…" Papyrus grunted as you pounded her into the table and fondled every inch of her body. "And… it's the thought that counts!"

You laughed and told her that the fuck counted a lot more.

"F-fu...fuck?" she asked as if she just heard a complicated equation.

Playing with her black nipples, confirmed to her that yes, you just said the word 'fuck'. It was exactly what you were doing to her right now, and what you had done to half of Snowdin already.

"That sounds like… such a dirty word though…" Papyrus groaned, the tip of your prick kissing the opening to her womb.

You agreed that it was, but added that it didn't matter now; she was now your dirty little slut, so she could swear as much as she wanted. Or, rather, as much as you wanted, but you figured you might as well give her a large allowance.

"I… I don't want to swear, though!" Papyrus countered, not even trying to fight back against your powerful thrusts. "I just want to be a nice person… and make everyone smile!"

Pinching her white cheek, you told her that that innocence of hers was what made this such a treat for you.

"R-really?" she grunted, trying her best not to clamp down too hard around you.

You nodded but added that now you wanted to see a different side of her now; one where she completely gave into her desires, and did nothing but worship your dick.

"No… I can't do that!" Papyrus moaned, her legs uselessly trying to stop your spear from ramming her cunt. "That… would lose you your best chance… at becoming good again!"

You laughed as your hips picked up the pace and asked if she was really still thinking about you at a time like this.

"Yeah… of course… I am!" Papyrus grunted, her body shaking more and more and you forced her towards an orgasm. "You… are my friend, after all!"

You smiled and said that was something you didn't want to change - her constant, undying loyalty to you.

"I… would hardly be a good date… if I didn't show you some courtesy…" Papyrus laughed nervously while her convulsions started to go without her control.

Leaning in close to her face, you told Papyrus that you wanted more than just courtesy… and _much_ more than just a date. You wanted devotion… admiration… lust… a slave!

"No, human! Slaves are-ah! Bad!" Papyrus groaned, her cunt suddenly squirting a little around your dick. "Well, I mean, the owning slaves part is the thing that's bad. Slaves can be bad too, I guess, but since slavery is bad wouldn't a bad slave be go-"

You interrupted her rambling with a slap on the rear, causing her to wince in pain.

"Aaah! Careful!" she whined as balls felt a familiar tingle inside them. "You're… you're going to break my butt bone!"

You corrected her - it was her _ass_ bone you were going to break, but that wouldn't be necessary. All she had to do was give in and let her soul enter the ultimate bone zone!

"You… you can still… nyaaaaaa!" Papyrus screamed as an orgasm rocked her entire body.

At the same time, you felt your long, hard extra-femur fire spurt after spurt of bone-white cum into the helpless girl as her soul began to beat in time with yours.

"H-human… I… I think I understand now…" the skeleton girl panted, her ribcage moving up and down as your sperm poured out of her pelvis and onto the bunny girl lying beneath the table. "I… was a terrible date... this whole time I've been trying to change you… but good dates… accept their partners for who they are! So what if you're selfish, hedonistic, and treat everyone else like dirt you can masturbate with? Just because you're all that doesn't mean I have any right to change you!"

You smiled and asked if that meant she had any problems with _you_ changing people.

"No, I don't!" she replied with a content smile. "That is a part of who you are, after all, Master!"

You patted her a few times on the head and said you were proud. After all this time of knowing her, she had finally learned something.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" a voice suddenly interrupted from the doorway. "I would have been here earlier, but I ate some corn on the cob last night and-"

You both turned just in time to see a woman with sharp teeth and leafy-green hair at the door stop in her tracks and look around the room. Her eyes didn't get particularly wide until they noticed one thing in particular - your soul, big, red, and throbbing.

"Uh… wrong bar," she quickly said before sprinting away and screaming. "Everyone, run for your lives! There's a human in town, absorbing monsters' souls!"

You cursed that plant girl's big mouth and quickly signaled your slaves to start try and catch as many girls as they could before they escaped. You didn't want you Snowdin day ruined just yet.

* * *

Ten minutes later, you met up with your harem in the center of town to see who they had managed to capture.

"I'm sorry, Master, but they were a lot faster than I thought…" Bon-Bon quickly apologized.

"Yeah… and it turns out that feathers aren't the best for grabbing people and holding them still," added Slush. "So these two were all we were able to capture. The rest are probably all the way to Home by now".

You looked at the bound girls that they managed to bring you. One was a tall, fit wolf-girl with grey hair, a short furry tail, and what looked to be a pile of wolf-pelts acting as a shirt - though she had no pants to go with them. The girl next to her - who was sadly the only other monster your slaves managed to catch - was a woman with long blonde hair, a thick orange sweater, and brown pants.

"Grrrrr…" the wolf girl growled defiantly as you walked over to them, while the horned-girl next to her recoiled in fear.

You sighed a little in disappointment but said that it wouldn't matter in the end anyways. Those monsters who escaped could only run for so long.

"Yeah! They have to stop to read the newspaper eventually!" your newest boneheaded slave, Bones, spoke up.

"I think they're talking about how Home is at the end of the cavern, with nowhere to escape too," said Cherry.

"Oh… that too!" Bones agreed.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" the wolf girl asked as you reached over and began moving around her chin to get a better look at her face. "I'll have you know that I through blocks of ice bigger than you, pup!"

You laughed and said that you doubted any of them were as 'big' as you while you took off your pants once more.

"I will snap that thing in half if I have to!" the wolf warned.

"Yeah, right," Catty scoffed. "Your hands are still tied behind your back, you moron!"

"I don't need my my arms… or even my mouth!" the wolf warned as she straightened her back, clearly trying to make herself look as big as possible. "I could snap you with my legs alone…"

"Really?" Ball asked as she and the other dogs surrounded her. "Well then, we'll just have to take those out of the equation."

"What the-hey! Let me go!" the wolf grunted as she was picked up off the ground and your pack of loyal bitches forced her legs apart. "You dog-damn traitors!"

"Don't worry… you probably won't be making much of a fuss by the end of it…" Chain added, sounding more depressed than supportive.

The wolf girl kept on struggling, though, but all that meant to you was that she was already grinding when you finally shoved your dick deep inside her.

"Arf!?" she barked in surprise as she felt you hilt inside her. "Shit… that bone… is stretching me too much!"

"Bone?" the girl who used to be Papyrus asked in confusion. "That's not a bone, that's Master's- ooooh!"

"Wow… it seems like you managed to fuck some brains _in_ to Papy instead of out!" MA said in amazement at that. "Now that's impressive!"

"Grrrr… I… refuse to break… like all these other pups!" the wolf girl growled in defiance, trying to regain her composure even as your groin pounded at her plump pussy lips.

You reached up under her pelts to play with her tits and told her you didn't think so. As far as you could tell, her tough-girl bravado was nothing more than a facade.

"W-what makes you say that?" she grunted, her wet snatch already involuntarily trying to milk you.

Because, you explained, she was succumbing to your lust even faster than the other girls in this slutty, snowy berg did.

"No… I'm not!" she tried to insist, even after her struggling had long stopped and she was now openly grinding her clit against you.

You laughed and called her a sheep in wolf's clothing, nothing more than a pathetic little Lamb who was just waiting for a strong sheperd like you to tear off her wool and make her theirs.

"I… I…" was all she was able to stammer out as her legs went weak.

"You don't need to say anything, pal," said Doggo. "We all feel like big bad wolves until Master gets their hands on us… so just talk with your lust and let it all out!"

"Awo… awo… awoooooo!" Lamb screeched howlariously at the top of her lungs as you came inside her, undoubtedly knocking her up and claiming her as yours forever. Once you felt your last shot fire, you and the other dogs let Lamb go and allowed her to fall to the ground, leaving her paralyzed with pleasure like the women you raped in the bar.

"Wow… she's like… a completely different person already!" the mono-horned girl next to her said in a terrified tone before struggling against her bonds again. "I have to get out of here!"

"There's no running now, tender-horn!" Crackers teased as you tore off the defenseless woman's clothes. "You're as good as fucked!"

"Please… you people are my neighbors!" the woman cried out as you tore off her white panties and lined yourself up with her entrance. "You have to save me!"

"Spicy probably says that doesn't matter now," Birdbrain chimed in. "What matters is that Master wants your pussy now… and you're going to give it to them!"

"Gyaauuuuuh!" the woman screamed/moaned/screamoaned as you thrust yourself suddenly inside her. "I… I think it's even bigger than my horn! Get it out! Get it out!"

You responded that, since she asked so nicely, you might as well. But, as soon as the tip of your prick passed back out her pussy lips, you thrust the whole thing back inside.

"I… I wanted you to keep it out!" she grunted as you kept slamming your hips into her over and over again.

You simply laughed and told her that she said that earlier.

"Hmm… for some reason, that reminded me a lot of someone… but I don't know who," Bones said as she tapped her chin. "Oh well, they couldn't have been that important!"

"You're right! No one's more important than our new Master, after all!" Bun-Bun agreed as she nuzzled your right cheek with her left.

"You can say that again~" Bon-Bon agreed, nuzzling your other cheek and helping you thrust.

"Aw… you again…" Bun-Bun complained while you kept ravaging the girl in front of you. "I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you one-upping me anymore…"

"Don't worry, sis, I'm not here to 'steal' your lover this time, or get better grades than you~" Bon-Bon assured her harem sister. "We're all equal below Master, after all! I'm just here to make sure they impregnate as many girls as possible, just like you!"

"So… you aren't going to try and one up me?" Bun-Bun asked, looking hopeful.

"Now, I never said that per-say…" Bon-Bon replied before kneeling down and licking the horned woman's clit, causing her cunt to spasm and twitch wildly around you.

"Dammit!" Bun-Bun swore as she stormed off. "Spicy, get me another drink!"

"It feels like… the whole world is spinning…" the woman in front of you grunted as you both rapidly approached your orgasms. "All I can think about… is your long… hard… dick!"

"Don't worry, it wears off!" Fishstick assured her. "Eventually, you'll end up thinking about the rest of them too."

"Someone… anyone… save me!" she screamed one last time before her body convulsed once more, sending her over the edge while you hosed down her womb with your potent sperm. "I… feel like I'm melting… why does that feeling feel so good?"

You slowly pulled out and told your new Horny slave that's just what it feels like to have sex with a god.

"Congratulations on another rape well done, my little Master!" Mom said as she lovingly tussled your hair. "I assume that you'll be moving on to Waterfall now? Don't worry, I promise to take good care of all your slaves and your kids while you're gone!"

"Aw, you mean you're not taking us with you?" Crackers asked sadly as she looked up at you. "But I feel like we just met you…"

You consoled her with a finger and assured her that you wouldn't be away for too long, and that you'd call whenever you had the chance.

"But I don't have a phone... " the mouse said sadly, kicking some snow.

"But I do!" Bones quickly spoke up. "I know I've been spending the last day or so trying to stop you, Master, but I promise to be there on a moment's notice if you need my help! I'll even be there on a nano-moment's notice if push came to shove?"

It filled you with determination to see someone so dedicated to protecting people focus on protecting you instead.

"Alright everyone, say goodbye!" Mom said as you put your clothes back on and began heading east. "Good luck, Master, and remember - if you ever feel tired, there will always be a soft bed, warm food, and tight pussies here for you to come back to!"

You thanked her, but assured her that you wouldn't come crying back like some little kid - though, you would appreciate it if they all had hot cocoa ready and waiting at all times.

"Of course, Master!" Mom said with a smile. "But until then… happy hunting!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's that. The chapter's finally out. See you next ti-**

 **U/N:...**

 **A/N: O-oh, hey Undyne, how's it go-  
U/N:...  
A/N: Oh… sorry it took so long to finish. This was about 66 pages of text, so I'm a bit drained is all. Is there anything you'd like to say to your audience?  
U/N:...  
A/N: Ah, I see, I'll tell them. She's pretty psyched to try and rape the human. And she also can't wait to make the other human they'd never been spawned. So uh… get ready for the next chap-**

 **U/N: *Brings out spear***

 **A/N: Oh, right! Next chapter's gonna be on my other story; how could I forget? So uh… is that okay?... Oh, she's already gone. Well, I'll see you guys later, and I hope the rest of your summers are great!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pacifist**

After leaving Grillby's sizzling bedroom, you set off eastward once again and walked through the dramatic field of blowing snow - though by that point was more like the annoying field of blowing snow for all the times you'd passed through it and gotten snow in your eyes. Every time you stepped foot in that place, it was like you were having the world's coldest bukkake, except with fewer cameras around to catch you stumbling around trying to wipe white stuff from your eyes.

It didn't take the climate long to change once you were on the other side, however, as the freezing air warmed up to a much more comfortable room temperature and the snow covering your body began to melt away. The snow on the ground melted as well, leaving only the cold, stone floor for you to walk on as you continued through the cave.

The river and the endless stream of giant ice cubes that came with it continued to flow east alongside you as you went and the ceiling and walls of the cave closed in around you. What once seemed like a distant, uniformly grey sky was now simply a ceiling a few feet above your head glittering with glowing stones and jewels. It was almost as if you were looking up at the night sky, only it was so close you could almost reach it. Well, if you were Papyrus' height you probably could, anyways.

Narrating of which, you suddenly felt your cell-phone start to vibrate in your pocket, and you pulled it out to reveal that the wannabe warrior was calling you.

"Hello? Human? Are you there?" you heard Papyrus ask. "If you are, please give me some kind of sign! Preferably a sign that says 'Hello, Papyrus, I am here!' and not 'Stop' or 'Construction Zone, Fines Doubled'."

You verbally, rather than signally, confirmed that you were indeed you and followed that up by asking how she got ahold of your phone number. Not even you knew what your phone number was.

"I looked you up in the phonebook, of course!" the thin-boned girl replied. "It was a very recent issue!"

You pointed out that she didn't even know your name.

"I didn't have to! All I had to do was look under 'H' for 'human'! Just like how I'm listed under 'skeleton' and my sister is listed under IOU," she replied. "Now then, it is great to hear from you again! How have things been going? Have you succeeded in making it back to the surface yet?"

You told her that you had yet to reach the surface, break the surface, sanitize the surface, greet the surface, or even send the surface a postcard.

"Aw, that's too bad," Papyrus bemoaned. "Well, at least I can keep you company while you're down here! By the way, where do you happen to be right now?"

You guessed by the waterfalls flowing out the nearby walls and into the river that you were on the edge of Waterfall.

"Waterfall? Oh, I love that place!" Papyrus gushed, not unlike a waterfall made out of vowels, consonants, and linguistic representations of ideas. "That's where we grow almost all of our food, so it's super easy to get a snack! Plus, there are all kinds of other cool, less-edible plants, neat puzzles, boats, places to swim, piers that are built pointlessly over cliffs, Undy-"

Papyrus's lengthy list came to an abrupt and unexpected end as your ear was filled with the sounds of frozen terror. Or perhaps it was frozen pizza. You had trouble telling the sounds apart sometimes.

"I just remembered… I have a date with someone!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Not the date-date kind of date that we just had, but the meeting kind of date where you have to meet up at a place and do unromantic things! So, I've got to go! Have fun in Waterfall! Oh, and please feel free to stop and smell the echo flowers; it'll probably be best for you that way. Plus, they smell like grape jelly!"

And with that, Papyrus hung up on you just as abruptly as she called. You wondered what could possibly make her cut you off so quickly, but you pushed it out of your mind. Chances were that if Papyrus was worried about it, it wasn't actually that big of a deal.

So, you just repocketed your brick of a phone and kept walking through the cave to the soft sound of falling water.

After a few minutes of walking through the winding tunnels of the cave, you finally entered a larger room where you were greeted by two familiar sights and two very unfamiliar ones. One of the familiar ones was the blonde monster kid with no arms you met in Snowdin, who was currently looking down at the river and the ice blocks as they floated past. The other familiar one was Sans's sentry station from the entrance to Snowdin Forest. As in, it was the exact same sentry station, snow piled on the roof and all, with Sans standing inside like it was no big deal.

"What?" Sans said with a shrug when she noticed you staring at her. "Twice the jobs means twice the mandatory breaks."

You decided to ignore her for now and instead turned your attention to the two unfamiliar sights in the room - a large, glowing blue flower, and a mermaid woman with red hair and a blue t-shirt standing next to it.

"Oh, why, hello there," she greeted somewhat awkwardly. "I bet you wanna know what this flower is, huh? Please tell me you do."

You had a feeling you already knew what the flower was, but you nodded your head anyways to see if you were right.

"Well, this is what we call an 'echo flower'," the fish woman explained. "They have the ability to repeat the last words that they heard and then repeat when touched. Go on, try it!"

You tapped the petals of the plant and it responded with the voice of the mermaid woman.

"I hope no one notices that I get off explaining how these flowers work… no one would ever ask again if that happened!" it said. You were starting to think that mermaid smelled like fish for reasons other than her scaly bottom half.

"Uh… never trust a flower, kid," the mermaid woman hastily added. "Loose petals sink ships… and mermaids."

You assured her that her little secret was safe with you as long as she didn't get too creepy with it.

"Thanks, kid," she replied with a relieved sigh. "Feel free to come by if the echo flowers start confusing you, okay?"

You told her that you'd keep her in mind and walked away towards the monster kid looking down at the river.

"Huh?" she grunted as you tapped her on the shoulder and quickly hid your soul behind her head as she turned around. "Oh, it's you! You came out here to see Undyne too, didn't you?"

You replied that you were actually just passing through, but you'd keep an eye out for her while you were here.

"Cool!" the monster kid replied. "Wait… that wasn't a pun about how she only has one eye, was it?"

You stammered and told her that as pupilposterious -er, you mean, preposterous. Curse your inconsistent need to make puns when you're taken off-guard!

"Ah, don't worry, Undyne makes those kinds of puns all the time!" the monster kid replied before moving to punch you playfully on the shoulder and falling face-first onto the ground in the process, apparently forgetting that she had no fists to punch you with. "Ow…"

You moved to try and help her up, but she got back up on her feet much quicker than you expected her to.

"Anyways, I'm going to try and sneak my way over to her place now - hopefully I can see her in action!" the brown-skinned monster girl continued. "I heard that she's actually hunting a bad guy as we speak!"

Laughing nervously, you asked if she knew who Undyne was hunting.

"Well… you didn't hear it from me… but I heard she was actually hunting down a human!" she replied excitedly, hopping up and down. "And if she catches them, then we'll have enough souls to break the barrier and return to the surface world! That would be so awesome!"

Pulling at your collar a little, you asked if she knew what this 'human' thing looked like.

"Oh, I'm sure whoever they are, they're the ugliest thing ever!" the monster kid replied. "I heard that humans have scaly green skin - and not the sexy kind either - and reversed fingernails, and inverted eyes, and fingernails the length of toothbrushes…"

You cut in and said that you were sure that humans looked better than that.

"Nope, everyone at my school's playground says humans are super ugly!" she countered happily. "And if they say it on the playground, then it must be true!"

You scratched the back of your head and said that it was hard to argue with that logic.

"Thanks! You should totally tell my teacher, Ms. Glyde, that," the monster kid replied. "No matter what I do, she says I'm wrong, even when I'm right!"

You mused that she didn't sound like a very good teacher.

"Yeah; the fact that I don't have to deal with her almost made up for almost missing this field trip," she replied. "Anyways, I'm going to try and find Undyne now. Do you wanna come with?"

You shook your head and said that it would be best if you two weren't seen together hand in hand… curse that nervous tick of yours.

"Oh, I get it! You think we won't get spotted by Ms. Glyde and sent back to Snowdin if we split up!" she replied. "Good plan! Let's try it out now!"

And with that, she ran off deeper into the cave, hunting the hero who was hunting you. Oh joy.

You let out a long, pained sigh as you stretched your limbs out and reminded yourself that you didn't really have anything to worry about. Even if Undyne did catch you, you could always just reset, after all.

So, after making sure the monster kid got a sufficient head start, you headed of in an easterly direction as well and found yourself in an even larger area of the cavern, where a waterfall flowed downwards from plateau up above into the river carrying the ice. You suspected that either someone was sculpting a bunch of statues nearby really fast, or there was a really weak rock formation somewhere above the plateau since there seemed to be an endless scream of rocks coming down with the waterfall and landing in the river with big splashes. Thankfully, there was a convenient pier that went across the ice river that you could walk on and avoid that massive head-hazard completely.

Or, at least, that's what you thought until you reached the other side and you accidentally brushed up against an echo flower.

"I could have sworn I saw something behind the waterfall," you heard an unfamiliar voice say.

Sighing, you turned back towards the waterfall and began wading into the water to find out what was hidden there - only for a rock to hit you square in the forehead and leave you lying uselessly on the ground, dying. At least no one saw that hap- no, wait, there's a camera there hidden in the falls. Nevermind, you were welcoming death now.

If only you listened to your mother all those times she told you not to get stoned…

* * *

 **Save Loaded**

* * *

This time you were able to say 'no' to getting rocks to the forehead and made it all the way to the cave wall where you found, surprise surprise, a secret passage. Okay, maybe you weren't surprised at all since you'd played, like, a million and two video games with hidden passages behind waterfalls, but you were surprised anything so trite could exist in real life.

What was genuinely surprising, however, was what you found at the end of the passage. It wasn't a treasure or some kind of secret, orc-fighting society, but instead it was a dirty, old tutu.

You briefly wondered how in the world it got back there. It couldn't have washed in since the water didn't flow into there. You doubted someone came back there just to change since that would mean having to traverse the waterfall to get there, and you'd frankly get changed in front of a hundred cute girls before you went through those rocks again.

Perhaps then they were trying to hide it back there? Probably not. It wasn't the best looking tutu in the world, but you can't imagine someone being so ashamed of it that they'd hide it even from the garbage. Maybe someone asked the tutu to meet them there for some alone time but ended up chickening out, and the piece of clothing was so desperate that it's been waiting here for years for their partner to show up? Nah, no one was that pathetic…

Whatever the reason was, you didn't want to leave this secret passage empty-handed, so you pocketed the tutu and carefully made your way back outside. Thanks to your careful maneuvering, you were only completely soaked by the time you reached the shoreline.

Shaking yourself off, you decided that you had quite enough of being wet for one day, and that you'd try to focus on surviving girls who get wet because of you instead, so no more swimming for now.

As you continued to between the icy river and the plateau, you desperately wanted something you could use to dry yourself off. Thankfully, as if the universe was acting as some kind of speedy waiter, your absorbance needs soon came to you in the form of some long grass that was blocking the path. It was green and over six feet tall, but the leaves were surprisingly absorbent for something that was supposed to release water, so you let the grass dry you as you passed through it.

Or at least you did until you suddenly heard something very loud and very metallic start walking above you.

Freezing in place even faster than you would in Snowdin, you slowly glanced upwards and saw the outline of something massive standing there on the plateau above you, barely visible thanks to the glowing stones on the ceiling behind it. Squinting your eyes, you just managed to make out that whatever it was was at least seven-and-a-half feet tall, was wearing an iron helmet with a long, well-groomed red ponytail coming out the back, and was draped in heavy chainmail.

At the moment, she didn't seem to notice you, and was instead just staring off into the middle distance, as if she was waiting for something.

"Gasp… gasp… gasping noises…" Papyrus gasped as she suddenly ran towards the armored woman across the plateau. "Sorry I'm late, Undyne. I got a little… distracted by something. Anyways, I'm here with my daily report."

The ground shook as Undyne turned to look at her subordinate.

"A-anyways… regarding that human I called out about earlier… the one I captured and wanted you to pick up… the one I assured you had absolutely zero chance of escaping so you could take your time coming by for… well, they kind of escaped…" Papyrus explained sheepishly, to which Undyne only stared. "What? Did I fight them? Y-yes, of course I did! I fought them valiantly! But… fighting was not enough, I'm afraid."

Undyne turned away and you could hear her say something through her helmet.

"W-what?! You're going to take the human's soul yourself!?" Papyrus gasped. "But Undyne, you don't have to do that! You see… you see…"

The armored woman simply stared back, silently, but even you could feel her gaze pierced through Papyrus light armor.

"Yes, Undyne… I understand," Papyrus relented with a long sigh. "I will help you in whatever way I can."

And with that, Papyrus left, leaving the hulking figure standing there on the side of the plateau.

Well, that platonic friendship of yours didn't take very long to sink. You hoped that there were still some platonic lifeboats around, though, because you didn't want to platonically drown underneath that massive woman's unplatonic rape.

Well, if there were lifeboats, made out of emotion or otherwise, you didn't want to stick around to find out, so you took a tentative step forward to try sneaking through the grass. The keyword there was _try_ because as soon as you took your first step, Undyne's head suddenly snapped in your direction and you were froze in place once again.

Calmly, the massive woman walked over to the edge of the plateau and summoned a glowing blue spear in her right hand. You quickly lowered you soul as close as you could to the ground and hoped the natural swaying of the grass would convince her that convince the knight that the rustling noise was just the wind, or someone was holding a desk fan convention in the next room or something.

To your eternal relief, she eventually put the spear down and walked away, leaving you alone in the grass.

"Wow, that was so cool!" the monster kid from earlier suddenly exclaimed right next to you.

Well, maybe not as alone as you thought.

"Did you see that? She actually took out her spear of justice and everything!" the monster kid gushed as she walked out of the grass. "She must have thought she saw trouble or something, but it must have been just a red herring. But still, it's sooooo awesome to see that she's always keeping an eye out for the little monsters like us!"

You laughed nervously and said you weren't completely sure that was true.

"Of course it is! Didn't you see the way she was looking at you? She couldn't keep her eye off you! She _totally_ wanted to make sure you were safe!" the monster kid countered. "By the way, I'm more jelly than a Moldsmal right now! I wish Undyne would have noticed me like that! What did you do to get her attention like that?"

You simply shrugged at that, not sure what to say.

"Well, I'm sure I can get her to look at me too if I just keep trying!" the monster kid continued, her determination overflowing and filling you a little. "I'll follow her all the way to her house if I have to! That's not creepy, right?"

You shrugged again.

"Whatever! I know Undyne will be okay with it because she hates quitters!" she replied before running out of the room - though, not before tripping and falling flat on her face again. "Ow… catch you later!"

You waved and waited for a few minutes to make sure she got another good head start so you wouldn't have to run into her with your heart out. You didn't want her finding out you were human, since it would be kinda awkward for you to have a kid try and rape you - even if she was actually older than you and you'd been raped plenty of times already.

Once you were relatively sure that she was far enough ahead, you continued on down the path until you entered another section of the cave, leaving the plateau and the river behind. Inside was yet another narrow path, though this time there was a series of moats blocking your way forward.

You walked over to the nearest one and looked into it. It did not appear to be flowing, booby-trapped, or filled with human-eating gators, so it would almost undoubtedly be easy to swim across, and you guessed that was how the monsters who came by before you got across first. However, you just made a promise to yourself not to swim anymore that day, and you always kept your promises, no matter how petty.

So, you looked around for something that could help you get across the water when you noticed several large lily pads, with their flowers blooming, lying beneath a glowing, blue engraving on the wall.

"When four bridge seeds align on the water, they will sprout," the engraving read.

You quickly deduced that what you thought were lilypads were actually 'bridge seeds' and, presumably, would hold your weight if you tried walking across them in bloom. You promptly tested this by floating the bridge seeds out across the moat one after the other until all four of them were in a line - and, just as the engraving said, as soon as there were four of them together, they locked and the flowers opened up.

Wary of accidentally deflowering one, you tentatively pressed your foot onto the edge of the first one to see if it could hold your weight. When it didn't even budge, you confidently walked to the other side without getting even one drop of water on you along the way. You supposed that mermaid woman was wrong - some flowers were trustworthy after all.

The rest of your journey down the winding path went pretty similarly; your way would be blocked by a moat, and you'd use some conveniently placed bridge seeds that you quickly turned into bridge… bridges.

And, along the way, you found a quiche. You'd think there would be some kind of wacky explanation story as to why came into possession of a quiche, but nope, you just found it sitting there underneath a bench, in mint condition - if mints were made out of bread, eggs, and vegetables. That was, unless, it was emotionally damaged or something, but that was impossible. Just because it was left there alone with no one around where no one could see it didn't mean that it felt lonely or anything or was so emotionally scarred that it couldn't show it's face in public anymore, right?

…

You thought about leaving the quiche behind, but you felt an odd kinship with this savory pie. Even if you didn't eat eggs yourself, you couldn't let this thing go without a home. So, you kept it, for now, warm inside your shirt pocket. Hopefully it felt safe there…

After placing down the last of the bridge seeds, you _almost_ managed to make it across the last moat and exit the puzzle area - and that's when you felt something wet fall on the back of your neck.

At first, you thought that a loose rock something might have splashed in the water and you were hit by the spray, but after reaching back to the liquid and taking a good sniff of it, you realized that it wasn't water; it was sweat. Quite a lot of it, in fact, and unless you somehow forgot about hanging out in a sauna for a few hours, it certainly wasn't yours.

"Oh, why hello there," you heard an enthusiastic voice say behind you, complete with audible wink. "And what are you doing out here?"

You slowly turned around and you were greeted by the sight of a woman who looked like a model. Well, perhaps model was not the right word, unless you were talking about a Model-T. She was actually more like a bodybuilder, with strong arms, strong back, strong abs, and a strong chest. You suspected that she would have had strong legs too but, since her torso seemed to end in a long, slimy tail, you guessed that was out of the question. At least she doesn't have to worry about skipping leg day.

Her face, meanwhile, was much closer to what you'd expect from a traditional model. It was slick and smooth, with a perpetually perfect smile on her lips, cool blue eyes, and her long black mane-like hair slicked back with shiny, waterproof gel - and it would have to be waterproof to survive the lake's worth of sweat that covered her entire body and soaked her black A-shirt even blacker.

"Well?" she said as she reflexively flexed her muscles as she floated inexplicably in the air. "You didn't answer my question."

Hurriedly hiding your soul behind your back, you told her that you were doing absolutely nothing at all other than walking by.

"That's all?" she asked suggestively. "Are you sure you didn't come here for more?"

You asked her if she was suggesting what you thought she was suggesting - which was sweaty, hardcore sex.

"No, actually, I wasn't," she replied with another sexy wink. "This is just the way I talk… sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

You assured her that it was fine and decided to change the subject to why she was so… damp.

"Oh, this?" she asked casually. "I was just working out is all. It's great!"

Curious, you asked why she was doing that out here and not at a gym or her home.

"Well, the gym kicked me out when I accidentally used their dumbbells as toothpicks, and my roommate won't let me press at her place after I accidentally flooded it… so, I decided to work out here instead! People rarely ever stay that long, so I can press as much as I want!"

Raising an eyebrow, you asked if that meant she was lifting weights all by herself.

"Yeah, I am," she replied. "So?"

You pointed out that it was dangerous to lift weights without a spotter.

"Huh, good point. My weights do have a bad habit of slipping from between my fingers," the muscular woman replied, still reflexively flexing. "Say, think you could spot me for this next round?"

Starting to sweat yourself now, you told her that you had somewhere to be.

"Wait, didn't you say that you were doing absolutely nothing just a second ago?" she asked with yet another wink.

You said that yes, you did, and that you were quite busy doing nothing as you spoke.

"Ahahaha! A joker, eh? I like you!" she said as she picked you up and gave you a one-armed hug - presumably because a two-armed one would snap you in half. Though, you had feeling that you'd end up being snapped soon anyways, with how hard she squeezed you. "You should teach my roommate how to crack a joke every once in awhile."

You told her that you'd be more than willing to as long as she didn't crack your back.

"Ooops! Sorry! I forget my own strength sometimes…" she quickly apologized, putting you down. "By the way, my name's Aaron! It's nice to meet you!"

You wheezed a little, but nevertheless followed behind her, making sure to keep your soul hidden behind you as she brought you over towards a bench (not the one you found the lonely quiche under) that was surrounded by all manner of weights, most of which were bigger or as big as you were.

"Alright, let's get started!" she said with a wonk - not a wink, a wonk this time - as she laid down onto the bench. "I figure we can start off easy with two thousand pounds and work our way up. How does that sound?"

You looked nervously at the thousand-pound weights on the floor and tried to lift one up. You were lucky your legs didn't pop off in protest, it was so heavy, and you told Aaron this in the hopes that this would be the perfect opportunity to back out like a back with a bad poker hand.

"Seriously? Aw monster, that's the lightest set I have…" the showy pony whined, winking in sadness. "Wait… I think I've got another idea!"

Before you could even react to what she said, Aaron picked you up off the ground and laid back down onto the bench.

"You can be my weight _and_ my spotting partner!" Aaron said with a more purposeful wink. "If I start struggling or think you might slip, just lift yourself up out of my hands, okay?"

You tried to tell her that idea didn't make much sense, but your response was muffled a little by the ounce of sweat suddenly forced into your mouth.

"Alright then, let's get started!" Aaron said with what you suspected was her seven-thousandth wink that day as she began her reps. "And one, and two, and one, and two, and one, and… wait, what's that?"

Your eyes widened as you looked down and saw your glowing red soul moving up and down off the ground nearby as Aaron lifted you.

"Is that… a heart?"

You shook your head furiously and tried to tell her it was probably just a dehydration-induced hallucination.

"No, that's definitely real," Aaron said as she held you up with one hand and poked your heart with another. "Oh my! That's not a heart! It's… a human soul! You were hiding this from me, weren't you?"

You shook your head desperately.

"Don't lie to me, cutie~" she said with a wink that you were afraid was all-too-voluntary. "So that's the reason you wanted to leave so quickly! And to think you almost had me fooled…"

You nervously apologized, and said you would happily try fooling someone somewhere else if she would just kindly let you down.

"What? You mean right in the middle of my work out?" she asked even more playfully than normal. "That wouldn't be very healthy, now would it? After all, I've only done six thousand reps today! I might as well tear my muscles off myself if I stop now~"

You definitely knew that last wink she gave you was purposeful as she began lifting you up and down once again and her hands began to slowly shift. One hand went into your damp pants and began slowly massaging your length, while the other slipped under your shirt and began massaging your chest.

"Mmm… I must say, you have quite the body there, human~" she complimented, her wink now so strong it sent out a gust of wind. "It isn't strong like mine, but it's still beautiful. You don't happen to be a model, do you?"

Surprised, you shook your head 'no' as you tried not to groan from the firm grip she had on your shaft.

"Really? That's surprising," she said as she stripped off your pants and tossed them to the side. "If I were you, I'd show this body off all the time~"

You had a feeling she'd show off her body no matter what, but you couldn't say that as all you could do was gasp as she slipped your dick into her mouth.

"Mmm~" Aaron hummed as her throat clamped down around your cock like a vice before lifted you back out. "Ah! I see at least one part of you is as hard as my body~ It may be a small part, but it's definitely the cutest!"

She then lowered you back down and then lifted you back up, sucking your shaft as she continued her exercise. Your heart, meanwhile, felt a few twangs of pain as it moved up and down as well, and you felt Aaron's will slowly start to dominate your own. For now, though, those painful feelings were overwhelmed by the feeling Aaron's warm, wet throat massaging your shaft. It seemed to squeeze your cock harder than most cunts every time your prick entered, and her tongue swirled around the shaft expertly without any break. She must have been pretty good at cardio too, because her control of her breathing allowed her to do all this without gagging or stopping for a break at all.

"You know… I've got say… even if you aren't that heavy, this is quite the interesting extra challenge for my work out~" Aaron said, switching back to stroking you for a minute. "It's a shame we won't be able to do this all the time… your protein shakes would have been great for bodybuilding!"

Considering how surprisingly nutritious monsters were finding your cum, she was actually probably right about that - though, you shuddered at the thought of her somehow being even stronger than she is now. She'd probably break anvils with a single wink if that happened.

"So… why don't you give me all your milk right now, then! Fill me up with everything you can!" Aaron said before shoving your shaft down her throat and lifting you twice as fast as before.

You couldn't help but groan now as your cock was assaulted by her throat. The squeezing, the warmth, the wetness, it was almost too much for your mind to had to use all of your meager strength to stop yourself from cumming, but that wasn't enough to stop the oncoming deluge. Soon, you were firing rope after rope of your jizz down her soft throat, and she eagerly guzzled it down like it was the world's best milkshake.

"Ah… delicious and refreshing!" Aaron said with a wink as she finally popped her mouth off your dick. "Though, your stamina could definitely use some training. Might I suggest you try improving it some more?"

You let out a sigh and told her that practice didn't seem to be doing much good lately.

"Well, I'm sure you just haven't practiced enough." Aaron said as she floated up from the bench and laid you down where she used to be. "But, stamina isn't everything… like I said, your body is absolutely beautiful, and I'm sure your shaft will feel absolutely _heavenly_ inside me. In fact, why don't we find out right now?~"

With that, Aaron lifted her shirt up to reveal her dripping cunt a few inches below her abs and positioned it over your dick. You let out a gasp as you felt her juices drip down onto your tip, as it was practically boiling from the heat radiating from her body.

"Ah, so you got hard again already~" Aaron said with a wink as one hand groped her tits and the other held her pussy open. "Maybe I underestimated your stamina~"

By now you were feeling weak and completely exhausted, but you were still able to ask her one last time not to do this.

"Well… I would, but… even I'm not strong enough to bust through the barrier that keeps us down here," she apologized, all while rubbing her lower lips against the top of your shaft. "But, with this last soul… we'll finally be beefy enough to smash like through it, like it's nothing more than a thousand cinder blocks!"

Surprised, you asked if she had actually smashed through a thousand cinder blocks.

"A thousand and one, actually.," Aaron replied, taking the opportunity to pause and flex her muscles - and giving you the opportunity to try and escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Aaron said as her tail lashed out and dragged you back to the bench. "Nice try, but it looks like you need to work on your sprinting as well~"

You laughed and said that it was worth a trot at least.

"Maybe… but by the time I'm done, you'll wish you never tried trotting off at all!" she said before finally impaling herself on your shaft.

As you expected, her cunt squeezed on your shaft even harder than her throat did, her strong abdominal muscles allowing her to clamp down on you at all the rough points. But, even so, her cunt was so moist that she was easily able to start thrusting with only minimal friction. You couldn't tell if that was because of her own juices or if her copious sweat was acting as a lubricant, but you quickly decided that it would be best if you didn't think too hard about that answer.

"Ohoh… the look on your face… it's so cute~" Aaron said with a flattering wink. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

As she spoke, the body-builder ground herself from side to side, allowing you feel every tight fold of her pussy as it pulsed with the beating of her heart.

"You're lucky I don't have hips… or else I might have broken your pelvis by now~" Aaron said as she switched to thrusting again. "Though, something tells me you wouldn't mind that too much~"

You grunted and tried to tell her that your bones would probably mind, but you were silenced by a powerful kiss before you could speak. It seems as though she wanted to show off how strong her tongue was as well, as she used it to completely dominate your mouth. This seemed to really excite her, as she began sweating even more and some of it dripped down from her forehead and mixed with the drool she was forcing inside your mouth. It was… salty, but not too unpleasant.

As the kiss continued, you could feel her strong chest press against yours through her black shirt. Her breasts didn't have much fat on them, so they were small relative to her body, but they were incredibly firm and you couldn't help but feel your dick get even harder as they pressed against your chest. Further down, you could feel her abs press against your stomach, and you could make out their outlines perfectly. It was almost like there was a tiny brick road that led straight to pussy lying on top of you.

"Mmm… you still don't have the energy to escape, do you? You're so weak~" Aaron laughed as the kiss broke and her pussy clamped even harder. "You're like… a sexy toy… I get to break on purpose for once!"

You grunted as she thrust her body down extra hard and caused the bench to jump a little.

"But don't worry, sugarcube~" she said with a wink as she licked a mixture of her sweat and yours from your forehead. "I promise to take good care of your soul when it's mine,"

She reached behind you and gripped two of the steel legs of the bench, gripping them so hard that they dented.

"I'll keep it nice and healthy through regular exercise!" Aaron moaned, rubbing her tits again while her slick pussy kept massaging your cock. "We'll go on runs together… it might not have legs, but I don't either, so it'll be okay!"

You gasped as you felt her cunt suddenly squeeze the tip of your dick, clearly trying to make you cum as fast as possible.

"And I can make it little weights… so we can curl together!" Aaron panted, now grasping her tits with both hands as she solely used her flying ability to fuck your cock.

As she spoke, her snatch kept on squeezing around your shaft wildly, milking it for all it was worth. Little droplets of her sweat rained onto your forehead as she thrusted, keeping you cool as a river of sweat cascaded down her body.

"Heart health is super important, you know… even if it doesn't have a body!" Aaron continued as her eel-like tail wrapped around your legs to give her even better leverage to shove your cock deep into her body. "And when I have your kid… I'm sure they'll be nice and healthy too~"

Finally, after stressing your endurance more than any fitness test ever could, you felt your shaft start to pump again and you rewarded her squeezing cunt with more milk than any loyal butler could provide.

"Oh yes! You may be weak, but your cock is so _strong_!" Aaron moaned as her whole body shook like an stampede and her right eye winked endlessly. "It's shooting all the way into my womb!"

Indeed it was, though her suctioning pussy certainly helped bring it there. You couldn't enjoy the sensation for all that long, however, as the world slowly began to go black.

"Oh… you're galloping away already, are you?" Aaron asked sadly. "That's too bad… but don't worry, you won't be forgotten! I've got a great _muscle_ memory! So long, human!"

You had to admit, of all the ways you thought you would go, being ridden by a horse was not one of them.

* * *

 **Save Loaded**

* * *

When you opened your eyes again, you found yourself standing on the bridge of bridge seeds you were about to cross to exit the room, which means that Aaron was probably standing/floating/sweating right behind you.

"Why hello there, beautiful~" you heard her greet you mare-ily. "You don't happen to be from around here, do you?"

You quickly realized that your heart was still hidden in front of you, but you had to think fast. You needed to think of a way to distract her, fast, and there was only one way you could think of to do that.

Flirting

So, you turned around and began to flex, saying that you weren't surprised that she thought you were familiar. After all, you were a model.

"You are!?" Aaron gasped as you hid your Soul behind you.

Well, no, you weren't, but you once modeled a box on a 3d art program once, which is kinda similar.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Aaron said with a wink. "I must say, you certainly have the body for it… you don't mind if I get a better look, do you?"

You responded simply by flexing your 'muscles' and striking the most epic pose you could… with a wink.

"Oh yes… so perfect… so immaculate… I'm practically in love!" Aaron said, gushing with more than just sweat. "Do some more!"

You struck yet another pose, this time posing like you were curling a dumbbell even though the only thing you ever curled were fries.

"Yes, yes~" Aaron cheered, her winks probably purposeful now. "More, do more!"

This time you posed like you were trying to ask a question, even though none actually came to mind.

"Yes, absolutely perfect!" Aaron cheered, clapping her hands together in a way that sounded suspiciously like two coconuts being banged against each other. "Whatever magazine you model for is lucky to have you! Say… you're not going anywhere in a hurry, are you?"

You crossed your arms and said that you did have a shoot coming up… but you could spare a few minutes to horse around if she really wanted to.

"That's good to hear!" Aaron cheered, clopping her hands together. "Because, I was hoping I could get an even better look at that body of yours… if you don't mind~"

Pretending to act aloof, you said that you never modeled in the nude before… but you were willing to try. You made sure to follow that statement up with a sexy wink for added effect, but you had to then clarify for her that you, indeed, meant to wink at her.

"Well, perhaps you'd feel better if I stripped too," Aaron replied before flexing so hard that her shirt ripped off. "Ah… it feels good to do that on purpose for once!"

You laughed and told her you'd rather hold onto your clothes for another day and so you simply began to take your clothes off.

"Mmm, yes, I like what I see~" Aaron said with yet another wink as she moved in to get a better look. "Do you mind if I look with my hands as well?"

You told her that was fine, so long as she didn't try to _re_ model you.

"Don't worry, I promise to be careful~" she said as you felt her strong hands start to move up and down your body and you hid your soul underneath one of the bridge seeds.

"Just like I thought… you look even better without your clothes, sugarcube~" she cooed, her hands slowly working her way down your chest. "Oh, wait a second… what's this?"

Ah - you got so caught up in her praise of you that you actually forgot you had a dick. Well, you certainly felt like one now…

"It's so strange and… twitchy," Aaron observed as she flicked it with her finger, causing you to grunt as your dick shook. "Don't some humans have something like this?"

Thinking of an excuse, you decided to tell her it was a special kind of exercise equipment you kept under your clothes called a… shake… mass.

"A shake mass?" she said. "Is that how you maintain such a perfect form? By shaking this thing every day?"

You didn't even have to lie to her when you told her 'yes'.

"Maybe I should try using it then," Aaron said with a wink before gripping the bottom of your hard shaft and shaking it up and down. Your dick then began to bob up and down in front of her fit body, occasionally brushing against her soft, bare tits and leaving a small bit of precum that mixed in with her sweat. You couldn't deny that this still felt good, but this was definitely the oddest handjob you had ever gotten… so far, at least.

"I must admit, this is a pretty good workout for my wrist muscles~" Aaron praised as she shook until the sweat from her palms caused her grip to slip and she started stroking you instead. "Oops! I think I messed up a little…"

You grunted and told her that was fine - rubbing your 'mass' was just as good exercise as shaking it.

"Oh, alright then~" she said excitedly, adding a second hand to your shaft as she began stroking in earnest. "I must say… this is much more fun this way!"

You couldn't help but agree as she hand slid up and down your shaft, keeping a good pace as she continued her 'regimen'.

"And one, and two, and one, and two," she said with every alternate stroke, the sweat making her hands sliker with each passing second, which allowed her to pump even faster. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely feeling the burn! How do I know when I'm done?"

You moaned and told her not to worry about that - you'd let her know.

"Alright, if you say so!" she said as she kept going, her strong grip causing your shaft to throb again and again in her hands. "You don't have to worry about me getting tired! My stamina is great!"

You panted and told her, over the sounds of her steady clopping, that your stamina still needed some work.

"Oh, you mean you don't have much horsepower?" Aaron asked, her hands twisting around your shaft a little as she pumped you. "I'm sure you'd be able to get past that with enough exercise!"

Feeling your balls tighten as you barely held back an orgasm, you told her that somethings were just out of your control. Your body had limits, after all, and you couldn't break past them even if you tried.

"Hey, don't think that way!" Aaron said with an encouraging wink. "You'll never overcome your limitations if you let them rule you like that! Do you think I always had muscles like these?"

You grunted and guessed 'no' as you felt another large shot of precum spray out the top of your dick.

"Actually, I did, but thanks to my hard work they've gotten even stronger!" she said excitedly as your prick began to twitch on its own. "You can do anything if you-"

She didn't have time to finish her presumably inspirational sentence when your dick finally exploded and shot a rope of thick, creamy cum straight into her mouth. This was followed by another rope onto her face, another on her forehead, another her chest, and another on her glistening abs.

"Oh my!" she gasped as she held back her winking so she wouldn't accidentally get your white goo in her eye. "I'm guessing that signaled the end of the wrist exercises?"

You let out a long sigh and said that she was right.

"Heheh, I guess I did a good job then!" she said as she wiped your cum off. "Is this stuff, like, some kind of white sweat?"

You told her that it was something like that. Your 'Special Protein Energizing Rejuvenating Matter' was good at cooling people off, it made for a good condiment, fertilizer, and it was great lube during sex.

"I'm guessing you know about that last part from experience~" she said with her spiciest wink yet. "Let me guess… it can slide up all the way inside my corral, can't it?"

You told her that was definitely one possibility - and you'd even spot her while she did it if she wanted to.

"Oh, so you want to horse around then?" Aaron asked as she swam through the air towards her weightlifting bench and laid down, her exposed pussy opening and closing on its own as if it was winking at you. "Well then, be my guest~"

You told her you would on the condition that she would leave the winking to her eyes.

"Fair enough," she replied as you laid on top of her and lined yourself up with her dripping snatch.

"Ah… aaaah!" Aaron groaned as she felt you fill her, her tight walls slowly parting to make way for your long dick. "Mmm… I can already tell… I'm going to get an even better work out this way! Now… let's start flexing!"

You nodded and quickly began to thrust into her, though it appeared as though Aaron took her suggestion much more literally and began making poses as you thrusted into her. They started out as generic body-builder poses, with her curling her arms and giving you pouting kissy faces, but they slowly grew more lewd over time. She soon began pressing her breasts together in front of your face, sticking her tongue out, rolling her eyes back as if she was having an intense orgasm.

"Well? How am I doing?" Aaron asked playfully as her fingers formed a 'peace' sign in each hand. "Think I'm posing good enough to get into your modeling agency?"

You told her that you didn't do that kind of modeling, but you could already tell she had a natural talent for it.

"You're too kind~" she replied, her pussy clamping down around you just as regularly as she fapped you earlier. She was so rhythmic that you could practically imagine her cervix saying 'One and two and one and two' inside her, and giving your cock a rousing pep-talk as it slammed against the back of her cunt.

You grunted a little as the warm, slick assault on your dick continued. Even when Aaron wasn't trying to rape you, it seemed like her cunt muscles were giving their all… or, perhaps, this was actually the literal least they could do, and if she went all out, you'd be left nothing but a slobbering mess in only a couple of seconds. That, or you'd be in possession of one less dick…

"Huh? Are you cold or something?" Aaron asked as your body suddenly shook, sending shockwaves through her hard clit. "You shivered a little."

You quickly insisted that everything was fine and told her that you were just shaking because of her… other talent.

"Oh, so you can tell?" she asked, her wink a foregone conclusion. "You can feel it all the way through that thing?"

Considering how hard her snatch wrapped around your shaft, how much it pulsed and tried to milk your cock into her desperate womb and how much your whole body felt like collapsing every time your dick was sucked back into her body, you had absolutely no trouble saying 'yes'.

"I'm glad I'm leaving a good impression~" Aaron replied, squeezing her walls down extra hard for emphasis. "Normally the impressions I leave get me yelled at… that's why they won't let me back in the bowling alley… even if it was just one ball…"

You said that was _probably_ not her fault, but even if it was, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that the two of you were together, having fun and enjoying each other's bodies.

"I'll say~" Aaron replied with wink. "I absolutely love showing off… I don't think I'd work out nearly as much if I didn't get the chance to show if off."

You snickered a little bit and asked teasingly if that made her an exhibitionist.

"I don't know… I honestly never thought about it in a sexual way before now~" she replied, her cunt pulsing at just the thought.

Deciding to take this a little further, you pointed out that you were both technically out in the open at the moment… someone could walk by and see you sliding in and out of her any moment.

"Oh my… I… I almost forgot about that!" Aaron moaned, her body growing even warmer and sweatier as you kept pumping in and out of her. "If people came by… I'd be completely exposed!"

You thrust your hips extra hard and told her that exposure was what being a model was all about - making sure that everyone everywhere sees you all the time.

"Yeah… I guess so… that must be a lot of pressure," she replied, her abs glistening beautifully as you filled her tight cunt underneath. "But if that's the case, how come I've never seen you bef-"

You interrupted her by saying that the pressure of the spotlight might be tough, but you were about to let go of an even bigger one.

"What are you- oh! Oh wow!" Aaron moaned as she suddenly felt your dick start to explode inside her. "So… strong! I love it!"

You felt her cunt eagerly milk your shaft as you put your 'endurance' to the test by prolonging your orgasm for as long as possible. You kept on thrusting into her spasming hole as you shot blast after blast of your cream into her until finally, you could move no more.

"Now that… was a workout," Aaron sighed as you laid on top of her, using her body like a mattress full of meat and rock salt. "How was I?"

You told her that her 'corral' was more than just okay; it was fantastic!

"Thanks! You're too kind, sweetie~" Aaron replied with yet another wink. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I need a bit of a breather… I think I might have overestimated my own stamina."

You slowly pulled out and said that was fine; she earned a rest after that.

Once your dick was wiped and the sweat sufficiently shaken from your body, you put your clothes back on and bid Aaron a fond farewell.

"See you around…" she panted in reply. "If we meet again, be sure to bring some of your modeling photos, okay?"

You simply told her you'd try your best as you crossed the last bridge seed bridge with your soul stealthily following behind you.

It didn't take you long for you for you to reach another, even darker section of the cave, where the only thing to light your way were little tiny specks of light that glittered across the ceiling.

"This is the wishing room," a helpful echo flower said as you brushed past it and entered the room. "Long ago, monsters used to make wishes on stars and magic would make them come true. But these days, all we have are these lights on the ceiling."

Well… they at least _kinda_ twinkled like stars did, you thought to yourself.

"I wish my sister would stop sneaking into my room…" you heard another flower say as you walked past.

"I wish that I'll get that raise I asked for…" said another.

"I wish I knew what to wish for… I think," another indecisive voice spoke up.

"I wish… that I'll see the real stars one day," one last one said right before you came across a telescope someone had set up. Curious, you looked into it and you were greeted with… just a closer look at the glittering rocks, which you could have also done by getting really close to one of the walls.

"I think that constellation looks like a rabbit," you heard another flower say.

"Yeah, well, your mom's a constellation!" a flustered voice countered from the flower next to it.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it!" another flower said further down the cave, showing that the conversation was moving. You decided to follow where the monsters had gone and soon found yourself at what seemed like a large, wooden dock with a small group of monsters about your size, and also wearing striped sweaters, gathered around in front of a large rock that was sticking out of the water with writing written on it.

"Sssh, be quiet!" you suddenly heard right next to you, causing you to jump and realize that the monster kid you met earlier was hiding amongst some reeds. "Don't let Ms. Glyde find me, or I'll be in so much trouble!"

"Hey, what are you doing over here?" an upstart voice suddenly cut in from behind you. "Did you break from the group?"

You quickly hid your soul behind yourself and you looked up to see a woman with light skin, purple hair pulled back into a bun, blue lipstick, striking blue eyes, and a flowing purple kimono with wave patterns on it staring down at you. Her already impressive height advantage was increased even more by the fact that her feet appeared to be misophobic and didn't touch the ground.

"Well? You're not going to keep me waiting for an answer, are you?" the woman (presumably Glyde) sneered, her class of monster kids crowding around you both as she spoke. "That's no way for a proper student to act, you know! Imagine if I were giving you an exam…"

"It probably wouldn't matter anyways," a voice from the crowd of students spoke up. "You only ever give yourself A's anyways."

"H-hey, who said that!" Glyde stammered into the crowd. "I'll have you know I'm the best student at all the grades, so of course I deserve all the best grades!"

You could practically hear the kids' eyes roll like a dozen extra roly polies rolling down a pole.

"Now, as I was saying… you're part of my class, right?" Glyde asked, staring down at you. "I'd check my attendance sheet but, as I have the best memory in the underground, I don't need to."

You asked why, if that was the case, she bothered asking you at all.

"Er, well… moving on, class!" she said, quickly changing the subject as she went back over to the engraved rock. "Here, you can find a history of monsterkind, and how we were all banished here to the Underground."

"Do you really have to tell us this?" asked an orange snake girl next to you as you were forced into the crowd, soul hidden in your hands. "Our parents have already told us this story."

"Yes, but I tell it best!" Glyde snapped, her kimono blowing in the breeze as she spun around. "Now then… the war of humans and monsters began thousands of years ago. Why did they attack when we had lived in peace up until then? Indeed, it seemed like humans had nothing to fear..."

"Yeah, except blowhards like her…" a mouse girl joked.

"Hey! If I wanted a peanut gallery, I'd go to the nutshot shooting range, thank you very much!" Glyde countered. "Anyways… while it is true that human souls are much more powerful than monster souls, to the point where one is equivalent to every monster soul left in existence, the human's strength was ironically their weakness. You see, if a monster defeats a human and steals their soul, together they become something much more powerful, and that power increases exponentially with each human soul under the monster's control. A monster in possession of a single human soul would have enough power to destroy cities. Two, a nation. Three, continents. Four, planets. And seven… they'd become like a god."

You gulped audibly at the prospect.

"Unfortunately for us, we would need the power of a god to break the barrier that's keeping us down here," Glyde continued. "Queen Asgore has managed to gather six human souls so far, but still diligently on the lookout for the seventh so that we may finally escape… and reap our revenge on the humans for wiping us out and trapping us down here all those thousands of years ago."

Your soul shivered in your hands.

"Any questions?" Glyde finished, her gills glistening on her neck.

"Yeah, can humans capture monster souls and become super powerful that way?" asked a mole girl.

"Fortunately, they cannot," Glyde replied. "While monsters can take control of other monster souls as well as human souls, this ability is out of reach for humans."

That… didn't sound quite right to you for some reason. You had no idea why, but it just… did.

"Anything else?" asked Glyde.

"Yeah, how do you steal a human soul?" asked a girl who looked kinda like a cross between a sphinx and another sphinx.

"Oh that you do by raping then. It allows the monster to assert dominance over the human soul and get it to do whatever the monster wants," Glyde replied. "It's a pretty simple process… anyone can do it if they try…"

"Yeah, right…" you heard a random kid in the crowd scoff. "You're probably just saying that because you don't know how to do it."

"Hey, sh-shut up!" Glyde countered. "I'll have you know, I've stolen more human souls than anyone else in the Underground!"

"Oh yeah? How many?" the kid asked.

"M-more than you!" Glyde replied, eliciting the entire class to start laughing. "Argh… I'll show you I know how to do it! But I will need some help… would a volunteer please step forward?"

The entire class picked up a foot… and stepped backwards at once, leaving you completely exposed. You guessed that they just 'volunteered' you.

"Yes, you'll do just nicely," Glyde said as she picked you up off the ground. "Ah, and you even have a fake human soul with you to act as a visual aid! Not bad…"

As she began to take off your pants, you nervously asked her if this was really something appropriate for her to be doing in front of the class like this.

"Don't worry, it's for educational purposes," she insisted as she tossed your pants to the side. "Ah, and I see you have a penis-like growth as well… a penis being something around half of all humans have. I must say, you really are the perfect volunteer!"

You nervously thanked her for the 'compliment' as your dick slowly began to harden against your will. You were already starting to regret talking up exhibitionism with Aaron earlier.

"Alright, now, before we get started, I'd like to ask you all one very important question," Glyde said as she began to stroke your dick. "What exactly is rape?"

"Rape is when you do sexy stuff to someone without their permission, right?" asked a scaley girl with long green hair and an equally long red tongue.

"That's not as correct as I would have put it, but it wasn't wrong either," Glyde continued as her delicate hands massaged your dick even faster and the lizard girl rolled her eyes. "Rape is sex and sexual activities done without consent of one or more of the people/monsters involved. They don't need to say 'no', you just have to do it without their permission."

"Wait, but couldn't a human just stop you from raping them by saying 'yes' to sex?" asked a confused radish girl.

"I suppose so, but for that to happen they'd have to know that you're not trying to rape them," Glyde explained, her hand now coming into contact from the precum leaking from your tip. "Saying 'yes' in that situation would actually be a good thing for you since that would help their souls submit to your will even faster. So, as long as your intention to rape is clear, and the human isn't stupid or delusional, you shouldn't have any problem raping their souls into submission."

"Aw geez… and we can do this to other monsters too?" a tiny chihuahua girl asked nervously over the growing sound of Glyde fapping your cock. "I don't want to do that to someone… if I get a datefriend, how do I know I'm not raping them when we have sex?"

"Well, if you're ever not sure, it never hurts to ask them if they really want to have sex," Glyde replied, her thumb Glyding over your wet cockhead. "It's pretty easy and effective."

"If it is, then why haven't you asked your 'volunteer' yet?" asked a random voice from the crowd.

"Oh, well… because I was waiting for just the right moment!" Glyde excused. "Not that I'd expect kids like you to understand my advanced lovemaking techniques…"

Several of the class giggled at her excuse as Glyde's face lit up with a blush and her hand reflexively began to pump faster around your shaft.

"So… 'human'," Glyde eventually said, her face turning back towards you. "Since this is just a demonstration, and I do not plan on raping you for real, it's probably for the best that I ask… you're okay with me doing all this, right? Including pretending to rape you to educate your classmates?"

You wanted to point out that what constitutes consent was a bit more complicated than Glyde just described, but that need was overpowered by two strong forces; one was the aching need in your balls to have yet another orgasm, in spite of how short it was since your last one, and the other was your desire to not blow your proverbial cover off your poorly-made monster-disguise bed. So, you simply nodded your head and told her you were up for anything.

"Excellent!" Glyde replied as she brought your groin right next to her mouth. "Now, pay attention everyone, because I am going to show you some techniques for how to rape a human if you ever get the chance. My hand rubbing their shaft, for example, is called a… handle job."

You didn't want to criticize the woman rubbing your dick so nicely, but you were pretty sure that's not what it was actually called.

"And this… is called a 'Glyde' job," the teacher announced right before taking your dick straight into her mouth, surrounding it with her warm, slippery tongue. She wasted absolutely no time in bobbing her head up and down, shoving the tip of your cock up against the entrance to her throat as she steadily licked at you with her tongue. You could tell she wasn't the most experienced at this kind of thing, but she was trying her best to at least look like an expert in front of her students.

"Wait, you got that named after you?" one of the monster kids asked over the sounds of Glyde's soft lips slapping against your groin.

Glaring at the girl, Glyde popped your cock out of her mouth and said "Yes, it was! In fact… not only do I give the best Glyde jobs, but I gave the very first one ever!"

"Pfft, I don't believe you," the kid scoffed in response, causing Glyde to let out a puff of frustrated air.

"Oh, so you don't believe me?" Glyde asked as she put a hand on the back of her head. "Well then, watch this!"

She then pressed violently on the back of her head and forced your prick all the way into her throat, causing her to gag a little as she inexperctly tried to massage your length with her throat. You could tell that her body was telling her to pull back, but she made sure she kept moving her head up and down forcefully on your shaft with her hand on the back of her head. This naturally made you want to thrust your hips into the fish woman's mouth, but her other hand that was still holding you by your rear took care of that for you, and slid your dick into her slick mouth even faster than you could.

"Are you supposed to make noises like that when you do a 'Glyde Job'?" a bookish bookworm asked, referring to the sounds Glyde was making as she completely slobbered all over your dick, sending spit everywhere as you actually felt her gills brush up against cock inside the back of her throat.

"Mmm, mmm!" Glyde tried to reply, causing her throat to vibrate and send jolts of pleasure up your spine.

"I think that was a 'yes'," a wormish wormbook replied behind the last girl.

You could barely focus on what they were saying, however, as Glyde's mouth was sucking away all your attention, as well as all your precum. So, you simply decided to put the other monsters out of your mind and focused on enjoying the sensation of Glyde licking and sucking your shaft over and over again.

Eventually, though, she pulled off right before you could find out if those gills could breathe cum. You would have complained, but then you remembered that you only had a 'penis-like growth', so it was probably best not to bring that up.

"Alright, now that you've seen what a Glyde job is like, it's time to show the most efficient way of raping a human - sex," Glyde said before taking off her kemono in front of the entire class, eliciting more than a few blushes from them. "In this case, that involves putting the 'human's' 'penis' inside my vagina, though there are other ways to have sex."

"What's that thing at the top of it?" one of the kids asked with question marks in her eyes, staring at the patch of fuzz above Glyde's dripping cunt, which you were kinda surprised to see on a fish.

"That's, uh… pleasure enhancer, that makes sex feel even better! I should know, since I'm the best at it," Glyde explained/lied as she lined up your dick and slowly began to slide down.

"Wow… I wish I had one," the kid said with stars in her eyes as your cock finally bottomed-out inside her snug cunt. You had to admit, even though her fuzz didn't make it feel _that_ much better, it still acted as a nice cushion as she rested on your groin.

"Now, pay close attention class, because this is one of the best positions for raping a human," Glyde said as she began thrusting up and down, her wet pussy lips slapping against your groin with every thrust as you felt your over-excited cock twitch inside her. "This way, you can pin them down with your weight and hold them in place if they try to escape."

"But what if you're too light to hold them down?" asked a student who was either a mousy rat or a ratty mouse girl.

"Then… you'll… I don't know, just have to get creative!" Glyde continued, gripping her now exposed tits as she tried to deal with the pleasure now rocking her body. "Maybe you can… tie them up with string? Then you could rape them all you want… without them able to do anything!"

"Oh my!" the mouse/rat/mammal gasped, her cheeks flushing even brighter than Glyde's - and she was the one getting fucked in public. "That seems kind of mean…"

"Yeah, well… rape is mean!" Glyde moaned even as her cunt writhed around you and she lovingly massaged her tits. "It's not like making love… it's mean...and vile… and nasty! And when you're a monster… you're stealing someone's soul while you do it!"

You could feel her pussy actually get a bit more wet as she talked, her pussy squeezing your shaft every time she said a dirty word.

"But we have to do it… none of our dreams will come true unless we get another human soul!" Glyde explained as she reached down to finger her clit while you felt your orgasm start to mount. "You hope to see the real stars one day… don't you?"

The mouse/rat nodded her head.

"Well then… if you ever see a human… rape them, and you'll never have to hope again!" Glyde screamed just before you both came, her juices coating your groin as your sperm glided out of your cock and into the gliding fish's egg sac. You had no idea that sex education could get this hands on… but you'd be lying if you said that this didn't make this more fun.

"And of course… orgasms are always a nice bonus to the process…" Glyde said as she slowly stood up, leaving you panting on the floor. "Does anyone have any more questions?"

"Yeah… was Undyne part of the lesson?" a familiar voice asked.

"Huh? Who said that?" Glyde asked, looking around but finding no one. "No, she was not, but why would you want to know anything about her when I'm best hero in the Underground. My heroism levels are practically off the charts…"

"No reason…" the voice replied.

"Well, next time, try thinking of one," Glyde said as she put her kemono back on. Once she was done, she turned back to you and said "You weren't as good of a volunteer as I was… but you were still pretty good. You can stay here and catch your breath if you'd like."

You simply took one hand off your soul and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Alright class, let's head back to Snowdin now," Glyde announced to the students'. "We've seen everything we need to."

"Awww…" the young(er) monsters collectively groaned as they all marched back down the path you came from - all except for one.

"Yo, thanks for not ratting on me! She would have been so angry if she caught me!" the blonde monster girl said excitedly as she jumped out of the reeds. "Oh, by the way, nice heart plushie you've got there. Where'd you get it?"

You told her that your parents gave it to you.

"Ah, a birthday present," she replied. "Well, I'm going to go run up ahead and keep looking for Undyne! See you later, dude!"

She quickly did as she said she would - though, not before falling on her face again - and finally left you alone completely and entirely. With no one to talk to, all you could do was look up at the ceiling and stare at the glittering lights. Literal diamonds in the sky.

You wished you could have told them the real stars were just as beautiful.

* * *

 **No Mercy**

Well, if there was one thing you had to say about Waterfall, it's that it certainly lived up to its name. As you walked over towards the aqueously named town, you saw waterfall after waterfall pour out of the cave walls like they were participating in a perpetual spit-take.

What you didn't expect, however, was how dark the place would be. Instead of being blindingly bright like Snowdin was, Waterfal was lit only by sparkling stones in the ceiling and the walls that only barely lit your way. They should have called this place… Dark Waterfall. Or maybe, Unlit Bathroom.

You supposed it didn't matter all that much, though - you'd be able to name it whatever you wanted once this place was yours.

Eventually, you came across an abandoned guard post next to a strange, blue-glowing flower. You were about to reach out and touch the flower when, suddenly, you felt your phone begin to ring.

"Hello there? Master?" you heard Bones say on the other side. "Please tell me you are… I don't want to be alone!"

"But you're not alone," the voice of Carrot spoke up in the background of the call.

"Oh yeah," Bones said in realization. "Nevermind, Master! Carry on!"

She then hung up before calling you again one second later.

"Wait, I was going to ask you something too! Have you made it to Waterfall yet?" asked Bones. "When you get there, you need to keep an eye out - or perhaps an ear - for a plant called an 'echo flower'. They repeat back whatever they last heard when you touch them. Isn't that neat?"

Looking back at the glowing flower in front of you, you reached out and tapped one of the petals, at which point it released a cacophony of noise.

"We have to get out of here!" a feminine voice yelled over what sounded like a stampede."The human's coming for us!"

"Out of my way!" said another voice.

"Calm down everyone, calm down!" a strong authoritative voice said. "You'll all be safe at Home! So don't panic!"

"Oh my, are those terrified screams I'm hearing?" Mom's voice suddenly said as she took over for Bones. "How lovely~ Are you raping an entire crowd at once? I'm feeling myself get hot just thinking about it~"

You smiled and told your goat that no, you weren't - that was just the noise playing from an echo flower.

"Aw… oh well. I'm sure you'll find a victim soon enough, my child~" she said reassuringly before giving the phone back.

"Oh, so you've found one already! That's good!" Bones continued. "You may be wondering why I'm telling you about them. Well… they're really neat, for one, but if you catch a noise on one of them and then pick the flower, then the last sound they heard will be on them forever! If you rape a girl with one of them nearby, you could take it afterwards and bring it back to show us what we missed! By the time you finish conquering Waterfall, you could have an entire bouquet of them, except they'll be horny instead of thorny."

You were actually pretty surprised that one of your more dimwitted cumsluts could come up with an idea so creative, and thanked her for the advice. It felt kinda dirty, but you figured just once couldn't hurt too bad.

"Oh my! Only a slave for a few hours and I've already been thanked!" Bones gushed on the other end.

"Lucky…" you heard Bug say over the sound of her sad wingbeats nearby.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later, okay, Master?" Bones continued. "Let us know if you need anything… or if you manage to change anyone, squiggly line."

You assured her that you would and finally hung up. You were about to pick the flower so you could take the sweet sounds of screaming with you when, suddenly, a familiar face walked into the room from behind you.

"Oh hey, I recognize you!" the blonde, armless monster kid you met earlier said as she walked in. "You're that out of town kid! What are you doing here?"

You smiled and told her that she made Undyne sound so interesting that you decided that you just _had_ to see her for yourself.

"Wow, really? Radical!" the monster kid cheered. "Trust me, you are _not_ going to be disappointed! She's tall, and strong, and pretty, and handsome, and smart, and clever, and strong, and witty, and… hey, what's that?"

You glanced over and realized that your soul was still out in the open, floating right next to you. But, instead of acknowledging that it was there, you simply crossed your arms and asked what she was talking about.

"That," she replied, motioning her head in the direction of the red heart.

You simply asked again what she meant.

"Thaaaat," she replied, trying to use her nose like a pointer and looking like she was about to sneeze.

You asked again what she meant.

"That thing! Right there!" she said, leaning over and trying to point with her arms that she didn't have. "Ooof!"

You couldn't help but snicker a little as the monster kid face planted so hard she practically ensured a face harvest, but she seemed to be in too much pain to notice.

"Ow…" the monster kid groaned as she pulled herself up. "I mean… the glowing red heart thing! What is that?"

You acted like you suddenly realized what she meant and said that it wasn't a heart. It was just some kind of weird bug.

"A bug?" the monster kid asked.

You confirmed/lied that yes, it was a bug. You guessed/lied that it was attracted to the smell of your peach-flavored deodorant.

"Eww, that's gross!" she replied in a characteristically 'kid' manner, indicating both disgust and approval. "I can swat that thing away if you want."

You told her to give it her best shot, to which she took a swing at it and fell onto the floor yet again.

"Nevermind…" she said, re-prying herself from the ground. "Anyways, do you want to go sneak over to find Undyne together? I could point out all her best features for you!"

You pretended to think about it and eventually said that you'd just slow her down, so she'd better go on without you.

"Alright, suit yourself!" she replied, turning to leave. "Wish me luck on sneaking past my teacher!"

You waved her goodbye and said that you had a feeling she wouldn't have to worry about that.

Such a sweet kid… she'd make a great slut one day, but not today. For now, you think you'd just continue playing with her.

"Alright, suit yourself!" the echo flower next to you suddenly said. "Wish me luck on sneaking past my teacher!"

Well, there went you chances of taking those women's screams with you for all eternity. Oh well; a child's innocence was almost as good.

After giving her a couple-minutes head start, you finally left the pathetic sentry station behind and entered an area of the cave with the most impressive waterfall you'd seen so far. It was wide, fast-moving, and strong enough to carry entire rocks down from a plateau above the path you were walking down. You could have tried walking around it, but that would have wasted too much time, so instead you just jumped across the rocks as they floated by in the river. You had a feeling Bitch would have been proud of you.

On the other side, you continued walking next to the plateau where the waterfall came from until you started to hear a tapping noise from up above. Gazing upwards, you managed to spot a tall, menacing figure with a long, red ponytail and wearing an iron helmet. It was a bit too dark to make out the rest, but you could tell that whatever it was, it was tapping its foot. Maybe it was waiting for something?

You would have gone up to it to find out, but you didn't see any way up there, and you couldn't jump _that_ high. It's not like you were some kind of mascot character whose entire existence was based around jumping.

So, instead, you decided to just walk by the figure through some weirdly long grass that was sitting along the path below her.

Halfway through the grass, however, you stepped on an inexplicably placed stick that cracked beneath your foot, causing the armored figure to spin around and stare down at the grass beneath her. You couldn't see it, but you knew her eyes were diligently scanning for any signs of movement.

Your only movement, however, was just a smirk, as you managed to stop your soul from beating and completely froze in place.

The figure, however, was undeterred, and took out a massive, glowing blue spear seemingly from nowhere and held it at the ready as she scanned the grass.

Eventually, however, she put her spearing-arm back down and walked away from the edge of the plateau, leaving you alone in the grass.

"Wow, did you see the way she stared at you?" the blonde monster kid suddenly spoke up next to you. "That was so awesome!"

After calming down your heart - which was _totally_ not having an attack - you asked the monster kid what she was doing there.

"I was watching Undyne, of course!" she replied, motioning towards where the figure once was. "She was standing there for so long, all heroic-like. But then, you came along and she stared _right_ at you! What did you do to get her attention?"

Oh, so she did manage to spot you? She was going to be a bit more formidable than you first thought. But… she still didn't strike when she had the chance to.

A smile slowly crept onto your face. Undyne was going to be _fun_.

Eventually, you replied to the monster kid that she was probably just enamored by your adorable face.

"Hahaha, yeah, right! The only thing Undyne is enamored with is pure justice!" the monster kid replied, pretending to punch with fists that weren't there. "I'm gonna go watch her beat up bad guys now! See you later!"

And with that, she ran off once again, and you gave her the requisite 369 second head start before continuing down her path.

In the next room, you found a small moat blocking your way next to a sign that you didn't bother to read. Admittedly, you could have easily just jumped over the moat like a crocodile avoiding their in-laws, but thankfully that wasn't necessary - there were some giant pink flowers already floating on the water together in a straight line, forming a bridge. If you were less creative you would have called these things 'Bridge Flowers' but, instead, you called them 'pontoon plants'.

The other moats were also similarly bridged and noticeably trampled. You assumed that the monsters placed these here as part of their soon-to-be-failed attempts to escape from you. How cute.

You were about to cross the last row of pontoon plants and exit the room, when, suddenly, you heard someone grunting. You quickly turned around and tried to locate the source of the noise, hoping to find someone masturbating or watching porn. Instead, you ended up finding a woman who was wet in a very different way.

Instead of dripping with pussy-juices, she was simply dripping in sweat - gallons of it, if the massive puddle that had gathered on the floor beneath the bench that she was currently lifting weights from. You could tell that this wasn't this woman's first time working out like this, as you could see her well-defined muscles well through her white shirt - which, naturally, was completely soaked and almost completely see-through. Her firm breasts were practically on full display, and you could see them wiggle a little bit every time she lowered the twenty-thousand-pound weight she held over her head.

What didn't seem to be soaked, however, was her hair, which was slicked back to look like a mane with enough wax to build a very smelly beehive. On the other end of her body was a part that you suspected she wanted to keep wet as much as possible - a long, slimy fish tail. While she didn't appear to have the wide birthing hips you liked on your women, she already seemed to think that wearing panties was entirely optional, so you had a feeling she'd fit right in to your harem. But the fact that she's so strong would prove to be a bit of an obstacle… no matter. You'd figure something out.

"And one, and two, and one, and two, and one and… oh?" the horse/fish woman grunted as she suddenly noticed you, your soul helpfully hidden behind your back. "What are you doing here?"

You said that you were just going out for a jog, and pretended to do stretches to help give your story credibility.

"Oh, that's neat!" she replied with a wink, though you couldn't tell if she was actually trying to be sexy. "For some reason, today seems to be a really popular day to go jogging."

Curious, you asked what she meant by that.

"There was a whole crowd of people here earlier, all of them running!" she replied, still working out and winking out. "Running isn't exactly my thing though, for obvious reasons, so I didn't bother joining them and kept working out here."

You feigned shock and pointed out that she didn't have someone spotting her.

"Oh yeah, I guess not," she replied, suddenly stopping her workout regimen. "Do you think it's that big of a deal?"

You gasped and said of course it was. Without someone to spot her, she could get seriously hurt, or worse, if something went wrong.

"True… I never really thought of that." she admitted before turning back to you. "Say… would you like to be my spotting partner?~"

You smiled and sait that it would be no sweat. Actually, it would be quite a lot of sweat, but she knew what you meant.

"Thanks! My name's Aaron, by the way~" she said with a wink that you were sure was meant to be sexy.

Making sure to keep your soul out of view, you walked over behind her and told her to start lifting again.

"Alright, here I go…" she said before lifting the weight out of its metal rest and began lifting. "Well? How am I doing?"

You said that she looked like she was doing well, and you were quite impressed, but you thought she still wasn't having the best workout she could.

"Oh? What do you mean, hun?" Aaron asked, confused.

You explained to her that you thought she wasn't lifting as much as she could, and that if she kept lifting at this weight, her muscles weren't going to get any bigger - they'd just stay the same.

"Are you sure about that?" Aaron asked, still moving her weighted bar up and down. "I know my physique is pretty impressive, but I'm actually pretty close to my limit."

You assured her that you were certain and moved to pick up some of her lighter weights - and there were piles of them littered everywhere like discarded _ton_ flower seeds. Once you had a few, you began to add them onto the ends of the bar she was using one by one, gradually adding more weight.

"Are you… sure this is a good idea?" Aaron grunted, unable to spare the energy to wink.

You assured her it was right before adding one more weight and causing her arms to completely collapse, dropping the weight onto her chest and trapping her under its mass.

"Ooof!" she grunted as the bar collided with the tops of her tits. "Okay, I think that's too much now… do you think you could take one of them off? I'm kinda trapped."

You shrugged and said that you didn't really feel like it.

"Eheh… what do you mean?" Aaron asked, her sweat turning from an exhausted flavor to a fearful one.

You told her that you weren't sure about this whole 'spotting' thing and that you were considering just continuing on with your jog.

"Wait! You can't do that!" Aaron shouted, now winking in anger. "I can't get this off! I'll be trapped here!"

You tapped the bar on her chest and confirmed that she was not going anywhere. You also glanced behind her and confirmed that there was an echo flower very close by.

"Look… maybe, uh… we can make a deal, hun~" Aaron suggested, giving you a negotiatory wink. "I can do something for you if you let me free."

You told her that sounded fair and asked her to do one thing; spot for you while you worked out.

"Wait, that's it?" she asked. "I can totally do that for you! I mean, fair is fair, even if you never really spotted me~"

You smiled, confirmed that she had a deal, and began taking off your clothes.

"Wait… what are you doing?~" she asked, winking in fear as you climbed onto her body and began to line up your hard prick with her sweaty pussy lips. "I thought you were going to exercise!"

You told her that you were - sex is great exercise, and rape was even better.

And with that, you thrust yourself forward into her moist tunnel, which clamped down around you so hard you actually thought for a moment she was going to force you back out.

"Aaaaaah~" Aaron moaned as her body writhed, and she tried uselessly to escape once again. "No… get out of me! I… I didn't ask for this!"

You simply laughed as she pulled an inverse monster kid, kicking at you with legs she didn't have. She was so powerful, and yet there was nothing she could do to stop you from violating her snug snatch.

"Dammit… just because I wink at you… doesn't mean… I'm interested!" Aaron moaned with a wink. "I just wanted… to get wrecked… not raped!"

You feigned regret and told her that you'd make it up to her by wrecking her cunt for anyone else. You promised her that, by the time you were done with her, the only thing she was going to do 'chin-ups' on was your dick.

"How… how can you do this?" the horse/fish woman moaned, starting to cry a little while you pumped your shaft against her rough walls over and over again. "I just wanted some help…"

Your smile growing wider, you leaned over Aaron's face and began to lick the salty tears from her eyes. Admittedly, they were almost identical in taste to her salty sweat, but you lapped at them nonetheless. At the same time, you reached up and grasped what parts of her breasts that weren't crushed under workout equipment. Even if they were hard and lacking in fat, they were still clearly sensitive, as every grope you gave them seemed to cause her cunt to squeeze you even tighter.

"Why… are you acting… like this?" Aaron asked, trying to look away but failing. All she could do was struggle uselessly and massage your shaft even more as a result. "What did I… do to you?"

Laughing, grabbed ahold of her muscular rear and thrusted even harder into ther, telling her not to act so innocent. You knew that if she knew you were human, she'd be trying to do the same thing to you right now.

"You… you're human?!" Aaron gasped at that while the tip of your cock rammed up against her womb.

You smirked and pointed out that she didn't deny what you just said.

"Well… I…" Aaron mumbled, unable to look you in the eye. Her sweat changed flavors once again - to guilt. It's not a flavor you were familiar with yourself, but it did taste oh-so-good with her tears.

Moving away from her ass, you moved your hands towards her stomach and began rubbing them along her abs as you fucked her. You could feel your powerful shaft press up from the inside with every thrust, showing that even a body as mighty as hers could barely stand a chance against your conquering cock.

As you rubbed her abs, you told her that it was kind of a shame you were about to knock her up - she could practically kiss her six-pack goodbye once that happened.

"You… you're what?!" Aaron gasped as womb winked at your dick. "No… I… I can't get pregnant! If I do… working out will be… so much harder!"

You assured her that she would still get plenty of exercise. You weren't lying when you said that rape was perfect for it, after all. You had been doing it for only a few days, after all, and yet you were already bursting with power.

"Wait… you mean… you're… taking over monster souls?" Aaron moaned as her lower body twisted again, twisting her cunt around your shaft in the process. "But… humans… can't do that!"

Playfully playing with her nipples, you asked her when the last time she saw a human was.

"Well… never." she admitted, gasping as you played with her clit between thrusts.

Smiling, you told her that monsters are all pretty stupid, so they probably just assumed humans couldn't do it and made bouncy, fuckable asses out of themselves in the process.

"Monsters… are dumb?" Aaron asked as you felt your soul hook onto hers, and began pulling it in the same way you pulled her womb towards your spear.

You nodded and told her that you had a feeling she leaned more towards the brawn than the brains, so you weren't surprised that she was too dumb to realize that herself.

"I'm dumb?" she asked, her cuntmuscles pulling you in more than pushing you out now.

You nodded and said that she was thicker than even her heaviest weight. She was nothing more than a Dumbelle deep down, and she knew it.

"Yes… I'm… I'm a Dumbelle!" your newest slave moaned as she began to thrust back at you. "Nothing… but dumb weight! Here… to serve you!"

Smiling, you quietly reached over to the echo flower behind her and plucked, saving her moment of conversion before returning to fucking her with all your might. After a few more, powerful thrusts, you unleashed the full might of your balls inside the horse girl and began filling her up.

"Oh my!" Dumbelle gasped as your cock twitched and her whole body shook in orgasm. "You're filling me so much! You're certainly no gelding~"

Her head shook dumbly a few more times as both of your orgasms slowly came to an end before she finally collapsed completely, just barely breathing with the weight on her chest. Deciding you might as well let her go now, you released the clasps on her bar and allowed the weights on them to fall to the ground in an ironfall of sweat-stained metal.

"Thank you… master…" Dumbelle groaned as she could breathe freely again… though perhaps 'breathe slavely' was a better way to put it. "Thank you for giving me a lesson… in stupidity…"

That last sentence sounded vaguely like an insult, but you decided not to hold it against her - after all, she was too dumb to know better. Instead, you just took out your phone to tell Bones the good news.

"Hello again, Master!" Bones greeted you after only one ring. "How have things been going, Master? Have you managed to find any more monsters to place under your 'management' so to speak?"

You responded by placing your phone over Dumbelle's blissful face and letting Papyrus listen to her panting.

"Ah, are you too tired to speak, Master?" Bones asked. "Alright, I'll call back some other time-"

"Wait, I know noise!" Ball suddenly spoke up in the background. "That's exactly what I sounded like after Master first raped me! Ah, those are good memories…"

"So they fetched yet another monster for their harem?" Chain asked sadly nearby. "They just never stop…"

"Oh! My mistake then!" Bones apologized. "Tell me, who did she used to be? Was she a resident of Waterfall, or was she just passing through like water in a stream, except not water or in a stream?"

You told Bones her old name.

"Oh, Aaron! I'm surprised that you managed to capture her so early!" Bones replied. "Not that she's hard to find - all you have to do is follow the smell - but her body is even stronger than her scent. How did you defeat her?"

"By outsmarting me… of course." Dumbelle replied, still panting and even more sweaty. "I am… just a dumb monster… after all… It wasn't too hard for them…"

"Naturally~" you heard Drone say happily. "Master may not be very big, but they're smarter than a thousand of our ant-sized minds!"

"Well, I can't argue with that - they were able to best all my puzzles, after all," said Bones. "Well, I trust that you gave her womb a nice hosing down after you managed to beat her, right?"

You nodded your head and then told Bones that you nodded your head.

"Very good then!" Bones cheered. "I look forward to seeing the new her when we meet up again, and I eagerly await you next call!"

And with that, she hung up the phone and left you alone with your iron bimbo.

"Are… are you ready to go yet… Master?" Dumbelle asked as she began to float again. "Should I wash myself off before we go?"

You told her that wouldn't really be necessary. You liked her this way, and even if you didn't, she'd probably get worked up and worked out again soon enough.

"Alright then, cutie~" she replied with a wink - which you were certain would all be intentional from now on. "Whatever you say."

The two of you then continued through the cave, passing by a boring telescope and an oddly responsible-looking bench, you finally came across something interesting again at wooden pier sitting on top of a dark lake. At the pier, there was a rock with some boring text engraved on it that probably wasn't all the important, and, much more importantly, a woman floating in your path.

You could tell by the gills on her neck and the small fins on her hands that she was some kind of fish, but her unneeded legs let you know that she was not a mermaid like Dumbelle was (though, she was more of a mermare). Her light-toned skin complimented her dark purple hair, blue lipstick, and purple kimono well, though that glare she was giving you didn't fit at all.

"You there! Stop right now!" she ordered, Glyding over to you. "You're not going any further!"

"Oh! Hello, Ms. Glyde!" Dumbelle greeted with a wave and a flex. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching kids how to do… meth problems or something?"

"I'm afraid class has been canceled today," the gliding fish replied grimly. "We've evacuated all the kids we could back to Home, and they won't be coming back until it's safe."

Putting on your best puppy-who-just-lost-the-lottery-and-their-job-and-their-wife-and-just-realized-their-hummus-was-expired look and told her that you were a child too, in desperate need of evacuation. She had better rescue you back to New Home, past all their defenses, before the mean human caught up to you and raped you.

"Nice try, human! But I'll have you know that I'm one of the smartest monsters in The Underground!" Glyde replied as power built in her hands. "And you're not going to trick me."

She then pointed her palms towards you and fired out a burst of energy - to which you just used Dumbelle's body like an extra-meaty meat shield.

"Ohoho, that tickles!" Dumbelle giggled, practically oblivious to the danger as you hid behind her. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, you jumped out from behind your mermakeshift shield and charged towards Glyde, your tough glove raised

The teacher was prepared, however, and backflipped out of the way, which looked impressive but you had a feeling was probably easier to do when you don't have to obey gravity. Still, you kept you kept up your attack, grabbing and pawing at whatever came closest to your reach in between dodging blasts of energy.

"Just… give up already!" Glyde grunted as she grew more tired. "You're not… going to reach… New Home!"

Laughing, you simply asked why she wasn't already there. She wasn't a royal guard, and almost everyone else had already ran away. Why was a teacher trying to stop _you_.

"Because… I told my students I would," she replied determinedly. "I always say that I'm the best, but they never treated me that way… they always put their faith in the hero, Undyne. But today, I'm going to show them what a real hero is like, by being a better hero than Undyne ever was!"

You broke out into laughter as you dodged yet another beam of energy and said that, for a second, she almost fooled you with that fake bravado of hers into believing she was trying to be altruistic. Instead, she was just trying to feed her own pathetic ego.

"Shut… up!" the fish woman shouted as she fired a blast so hard that it blew apart the boards of the pier. "It doesn't matter why I'm doing this… what matters is that I'm going to stop you… and that I'm giving those kids hope!"

She moved in close for one last, dramatic blast that surely would have blasted you into your next life (literally). But, right before she could land it, she felt a firm grip on her wrists stop her from carrying out her attacks. A very, _very_ firm grip.

"Hey! Let me go!" Glyde whined as she struggled against Dumbelle's muscled hands.

"I'm helping!" was all the stupid horse could come up with to reply, but that didn't matter to you as long as she held Glyde in place long enough for you to make her kimono a ki-no-mo.

"Nooooo!" Glyde cried out as her clothes were ripped to shreds, revealing her soft, naked body underneath. "Get away from me! I know lots of people are jealous of my body, but that doesn't mean you get to abuse it like this!"

You simply smiled and brought your tongue up to her exposed folds, holding her legs apart even as they tried kicking you away. You had to say, the fact that she was a fish did certainly didn't make her cunt smell any less like fish tacos, but dealing with the smell was more than worth it to hear her moan and whine like she did.

"Darn it… this… this wasn't supposed to happen…" Glyde swore as her legs grew weak and you spread them apart even wider. "I was supposed to be… the hero for once…"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that!" Dumbelle assured her over the sound of you lapping at the fish woman's clit. "Master here is already a hero!"

"What… are you talking about?" Glyde asked as her body shook, causing her sizable rack to jiggle a little.

"Well, you know how you said that you wanted to give your students hope?" Dumbelle asked. "Well, under Master's control, they'll never hope again! Isn't that just as good?"

"No, it's not, you moronic marine mammal!" Glyde swore as she struggled once again, unintentionally rubbing herself against your tongue even more.

Pulling your mouth back and lining up your rod with Glyde's cunt, you told her that you think Dumbelle meant that the kids wouldn't _have_ to hope anymore. They'll be happy and blissful helping you - and fucking you eventually - to the point where not even the word 'hope' will cross their tiny, stupid minds.

"That sounds - aaaaaah!" Glyde screamed as you thrust yourself inside her, her wall only barely able to contain your massive cock ."Wait… take it out! I… I still have to save those kids!"

You shushed her and told her that the only thing she _had_ to do was let you fuck her.

"That's… not how this is supposed to work!" Glyde moaned while you pumped yourself in and out of her, he cunt squeezing with every thrust. "I was supposed to be the one… raping you! So I could… save the kingdom… take your soul… and be the best at everything!"

"Wow… you're kinda dumb for a teacher," observed Dumbelle, which must have been doubly insulting coming from a girl like her. "I mean… even I know that there's no one anywhere who's better at stuff than master!"

"You… have got to be kidding me!" Glyde grunted as you mauled her tits and rammed up against her cervix. "Just… look at yourself! Do you really think that your 'Master' is better at things like lifting weights than you!"

"Well… yeah, of course they are!" Dumbelle replied, growing even more sweaty every time Glyde's back mashed up against her breasts. "They might not be able to lift as much as me, but… they're still better at it!"

"How does that… make any sense?" Glyde grunted angrily, her rage heating up her fishy pussy even more. "How are you… not better… than them?"

"Well… because they're Master!" Dumbelle replied. That was the smartest thing you had ever heard her say.

"This… is pointless!" Glyde groaned, her body beginning to grow limp - though her cunt still squeezed just as strong. "There's no hope… of convincing you!"

Smiling, you ran your hands up and down her soft curves and suggested hoping was for the birds which, despite her flight capabilities, she was not.

"What… what do you mean by that?" Glyde asked, her tone growing less fishy as you kept plunging her depths.

You told her that you meant that hope was a pretty pointless thing in the long run. Afterall, if you hope into one hand and cum into the other, you all knew which would fill up first.

"But without hope… what do we have?" Glyde asked desperately, her snatch now squeezing around you in a very depressed way.

Taking her by the chin, you forced her to look at you and told her that she had all she needed in you. She wouldn't even have to think if she didn't want to, because you would be taking good care of her.

"You would do that… for me?" Glyde asked, a tear running down her cheek while her juices ran down your thighs.

You nodded and said that you only wanted one thing in return - that she bear and raise your kids.

"That's… that's practically nothing for me!" Glyde moaned, slowly growing happier. "I'm great with kids! In fact, some monsters say that I'm better with kids than anyone else!"

"Other than Master," Dumbelle corrected.

"Yeah… other than Master!" your new School Slut agreed, her legs now helping you fuck her rather than trying to stop you. "Now… give me a full spawning, Master! I want to raise as many of your guppies… as I can!"

You nodded and told Dumbelle that she can finally let School Slut go now and join in on the fun.

"As you wish, Master!" Dumbelle replied before releasing School Slut's arms and grabbing onto her hips. Once she got a good, strong grip, the horse woman began to thrust her even fishier counterpart onto your shaft so hard, she nearly sent you flying.

"And 6 and 9 and 6 and 9 and 6 and 9," Dumbelle repeated over and over again as your orgasm slowly built like a geyser that needed to blow.

"Yes… fill me, Master!" School Slut begged as her breasts bounced. "I want to take care of an entire school worth of children/guppies for you! Give them to meeeeee!"

And with that, your fishing rod fired string after string into her womb, filling it with your wriggling white bait.

"Yes… I… I think I've just learned… the greatest lesson of all…" School Slut moaned as she came as well. "And I promise… I'm going to teach it to everyone I can!"

Smiling, you popped your cock back out of her and let her drop onto the wooden pier beneath you before reaching over to the nearest echo flower and plucking it. Yes, there was an echo flower growing on the wood, which you were sure made sense because of magic or something. Or maybe it was actually a mold?

Whatever. What mattered was that you had a new 'flower', new memories, and a new story to tell your harem.

"Yes, hello?" Bones asked when you rang her up. "Do you require something, Master? If so, is it a bone? Because, believe it or not, I'm all out…"

"H-hey, shut up!" you heard Watchdog call out in the background. "I can stop whenever I want!"

"You need help, Watchdog!" Bones called out over the sound of puffing smoke. "Anyways, what do you need, Master?"

You informed her that you were actually just fine. More than fine, actually, since you had a new slut now.

"Oh! Congratulations, Master!" Bones quickly replied. "She didn't put up too much of a fight, did she?"

You said that she didn't, other than few near-fatal blasts of magic energy.

"What!?" you heard Mom suddenly gasp, the flames that made up her necklace audibly flaring around her neck. "If she so much as hurt one hair on your head…"

You could hear some of the other slaves - Royal Slut in particular - panic a bit as the flames threatened to spread, and they quickly tried to calm the raging mother down. Eventually, you assured her that you were fine, and that your new slave was now just as loyal as Mom was.

"Oh! Well, that's just lovely then!" Mom said, her tone switching back to calm and happy, the sound of crackling fire vanishing instantly. "Tell me, what is her name?"

You told it to her.

"Wait, School _Slut_?!" you heard Royal Slut suddenly gasp as she sprinted towards Bones's phone. "You mean now I have to be in competition for worst slave AND worst slut!? How could you do this to me, Master!?"

You laughed and assured her that she'd have to try pretty hard to be as bad as her.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it!" Royal Slut said, which was followed by what sounded like the phone she was speaking on being tossed into the air and clumsily fumbled for by Bones.

"Nyaaaah! Phew, that was a close one," Bones sighed. "Alright, Master, it looks like you're doing a great job so far on taking Waterfall! Keep up the good-"

She was cut off by the sound of something crashing. You received another call a few moments later.

"Yeah… I dropped my phone, and now I'm using Mom's," Bones said. "Watchdog jumped onto me and now… she's trying to smoke my leg bones… it's kinda awkward."

She said this over what sounded like someone trying to light a lighter.

"I think she might be going into withdrawal, and not the kind that leaves a big white, gooey mess everywhere afterwards." Bones continued. "The sooner you come back, the better, I'm guessing. But no rush! I'm sure I can get her calmed down somehow. Anyways, talk to you later, Master!"

"Wow, your harem sounds intense," Dumbelle said as Bones hung up on her end.

You nodded in agreement, but you knew that didn't matter. What mattered was that it was _yours_ and yours alone. Nothing else.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus closes yet another chapter of the continuing adventures of the giraffe and the tuna fish casserole. I hope you enjoyed it, because this is getting released nine days before the anniversary of the singular event that took us to this point. I am speaking of course, of the** **first non-aristocratic, free public school in Europe opening its doors in** **Frascati** **, Italy in 1616!** **But in all seriousness, thanks for all the support you guys have given over the years. Let's keep this hype train going!** ,


	18. Chapter 18

**Pacifist**

As beautiful as the glimmering rocks were, you eventually grew tired of not-star gazing and picked yourself up. You weren't sure how much time had passed since you first started staring at the ceiling, but it seemed like it had been a _whale_ since Glyde and her class had left. You wondered for a moment if it was really normal for monsters to have such flipper-on sex education, but you decided it was best not to think about that. Instead, you just continued along the pier with the cool waters of the river calmly flowing around you.

You began to feel a little thirsty from all the fuckings you had that day, and briefly considered drinking from the waters to help quench yourself, but you soon found yourself hesitating. You knew that there were fish monsters in the Underground, so you wondered if that meant that there were people living down there in the river. Would it be okay for you to ingest some of their home? You know that you would be peeved if someone drank your roof without your express permission. Or, is it like air and no one can really own it? You were also concerned for a moment about aquatic monsters using the water as a bathroom, but then you remembered that monsters don't really do that…

Your submarine of thought was suddenly forced to the surface when you felt your phone begin to ring.

"Hello again, human!" Papyrus instantly greeted as soon as you picked up. "How are you doing today? Wearing clothes, I assume? Good!"

You replied to her by saying that yes, indeed, you were wearing clothes, though it was odd that she replied to your answer before you even gave it, and even weirder that she was asking you if you wore clothes at all.

"Well, since you mentioned your clothes, would you mind telling me what you're wearing?" Papyrus asked, her tone of voice sounding a lot like she was a teenage girl asking her bff how her date went.

You looked down and explained to her that you were wearing blue jeans and a green and yellow-striped sweater, just like the last time she saw you. You don't go on mid-hike fashion changes like your aunt did.

"Really?" Papyrus asked suspiciously. "Are you completely sure about that?"

You looked down to double check before confirming that you were indeed wearing jeans and a green and yellow sweater. Some part of you seemed to tell you that the color of your sweater was wrong, but that part of you was wrong and had no friends.

"Alright then! Jeans and a yellow and green striped sweater it is!" Papyrus replied with even more enthusiasm than usual. "Wink-wink-batted eyelash-wink."

She hung up the phone shortly afterwards, leaving you alone and wondering if she was trying to flirt with you or something. Considering what happened during your 'date' with her, that wouldn't surprise you at all. If that was how she asked 'what are you wearing', you couldn't wait to find out how she asked if you were 'turned on'.

Putting away your phone for now, you continued down the pier for a couple of yards, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was calm… almost too calm. Three calm, if you were pushing it. It had been far too long since you last encountered anyone.

Your peace instantly became pieces as a glowing blue spear suddenly shot out from the riverbank and embedded itself into the wooden pier in front of you. Sweating bullets that didn't hurt people, you looked over to where the spear came from and saw a row of ominous pillars of stone sitting on the riverbank. Behind them, in the shadows, you could see the glimmering of a golden eye as yet another blue spear materialized and shot straight for your heart - the one that was floating beside you, that is, not the one that may or may not still be inside your chest.

Both you and your soul ducked out of the way just in time and you began sprinting your way down the pier. You had hoped that whatever armor your pursuer was wearing would slow her down, but she was surprisingly agile. Undyne was in perfect step with you, chucking spear after spear at you like you were a particularly ugly dartboard. You were only barely able to avoid getting skewered by the skewering sticks by ducking and weaving so fast you could enter a professional weaving contest for grandmother geese.

But as good as your dodging skills were, you could tell that the woman chasing you was honing her aim. Every single shot seemed to fly closer and closer, to the point where you actually felt one of them cut your perfect sweater. You felt like a Bob that was trying desperately not to get shishked - and your name didn't even start with a B.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel, however - or, rather, there was another patch of extremely long grass at the end of the tunnel, but you were so relieved to see it that you would have gladly plug it into a socket and call it a light bulb if it meant you would be able to hide there.

You quickly ducked into the grass and hoped that the madwoman chasing you would give up there, but she didn't; instead, you heard her massive body crash down onto the path right behind you right as you entered cover.

You kept on running and kept your head down, doing your best not to be seen. Glancing back behind you, you could make out that, even if the grass was tall, your pursuer was even taller. There was no way you would be able to take her on in a fight, and her long legs meant that you weren't going to outrun her either.

Beginning to panic, you decided to try to use the grass to hide from her again, and ducked into a corner of the grassy field. Getting into the fetal position, you hoped that your shirt would help you blend in with the foliage, or at the very least your pursuer would mistake you for an unusually quakey poisonous mushroom.

You could hear your chaser's footsteps come to a stop shortly after you tried hiding. You had hoped that she had lost track of you at first, but it didn't take her very long to start stepping in your direction. You could see Undyne's powerful legs push through the grass with ease.

Her chainmail clanked loudly with every step as she searched the forest of grass for any sign of you, and each step brought her uncomfortably closer to you. She eventually got so close that you could see her blue skin beneath her armor, and you could smell the sweat running down her thighs. Just the scent of it made you imagine her pinning to the ground and shoving your face into her waiting cunt… and sushi for some reason. After forcing you to eat out her for a few minutes, maybe hours, she'd cum a few times and fill your throat with her feminine juices. Then, when she was done with that, she'd ride your cock until you lost control of your soul, or you pumped her full of sperm serval times… or both.

Your cock was rock-hard in scarousal just thinking about it.

Eventually, she came to a stop just an inch away from you. Your body screamed out for you to run, but you didn't dare risk her spotting you now. You held your heart in your hands and closed your eyes as Undyne reached down and pulled up the person in front of her by the collar. Much to your shock, that person wasn't you.

Instead, it was the monster kid who had been following you and Undyne around. Even from your prone position, you could see the wide smile on the blonde monster's face as her legs kicked around in the air and she let out a soft 'squee' noise.

You could Undyne let out a hurricane of a sigh in frustration as she put the monster kid back down and continued walking through the grass in search of you. You made sure to wait until her stomping faded into the distance before finally emerging from the grass yourself.

"Oh my gosh! Undyne actually _touched_ me! I'm never washing this sweater again!" the monster kid said excitedly as she exited the grass behind you. "I feel kinda sorry for you though, kid. You you had been standing just a _little_ bit to the left, she would have picked you up instead!"

You shrugged as playfully as you could and said that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Not a big deal? That was _Undyne_ _herself_! Deals don't get any bigger outside of a free house sale!" the monster kid exclaimed. "I don't blame you for not being too upset, though. Waterfall is Undyne's home, so I'm sure we'll run into her again!"

You shivered at the thought, but pretended that you were looking forward to it as you continued down the riverside path Undyne took. You would have taken another route but, given that you were stuck inside a mostly-linear cavern, you didn't have much choice in the matter.

"So, what are you going to do when you finally meet Undyne face to face?" the monster kid asked as she followed behind you and giant blocks of ice floated by in the adjacent river. "Are you going to have her autograph your face? Give you one of her spears? Have her spit some of her heroic spit on you?"

You asked if she'd really do that last one.

"I don't know… but I can dream, can't I?" the monster kid replied. "Hey… is that Sans from Snowdin over there?"

You looked over and, sure enough, the portly Skeleton who took you to that bar was standing there in the middle of the cavern next to a large, red telescope.

"Hey there, kids," Sans greeted as you approached. "How's it going?"

You shrugged and told her that you've been on pins and needles as of late.

"Don't you mean pins and spears?" Sans joked. "I kid, I kid."

"What are you doing over here, Sans?" monster kid asked as you glared at the skeleton woman. "Shouldn't you, like, be at one of your jobs?"

"I am at one of my jobs," Sans replied. "I've entered the lucrative business of telescope rentals."

"That's a lucrative business?" Monster kid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is when you have a telescope that can see through time," Sans boasted semi-enthusiastically. "Normally, it would cost several thousand G to use, but since I know you, kid, I'll give you your first use for free."

You were a bit suspicious that it could really do what she said it did, but you were still curious enough to stick your face on the eyepiece and look into it. You weren't quite sure what you were expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't what you actually saw.

What you saw was… orange. Not an orange, or something that was orange, but just the color. Orange.

You removed your eye from the telescope and told Sans what you saw, and that her telescope didn't work.

"Really?" Sans asked in reply. "How do you know that it won't be orange right here sometime in the future? I mean, infinity is a long time, you know, and someone might want to paint the room orange, or get a really big orange soda between now and the end of time."

"She does have a point," the monster kid replied before her eyes suddenly widened. "Uh, you have a thing on your face."

Thinking that it was a leftover from something you ate, you wiped your hand across your mouth.

"No, a little higher," the monster kid continued.

You wiped at your nose this time, afraid that you might have a little green goober hanging from your nostrils.

"No, it's, uh… it's…" the monster kid said as she tried to point to whatever she was talking about with a hand she didn't have. Naturally, she ended up falling over again in the process.

"Ow…" she groaned before pulling her face off the ground. "You have an orange blotch of paint on your eye."

You touched your hand to your eye and, sure enough, it came back the color of carrot blood. Your turned your now-orange eye towards Sans to glare at her, but she was gone by the time you looked. Instead, there was a strange woman with short, white hair standing there wearing a white shirt, and with skin that seemed to be made out of marshmallow.

"Were you looking at stars through that?" the woman asked curiously. "What is a star? Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it?"

You were about to give her an answer involving gas and fire, when the woman suddenly walked up close to you and asked, face to face "Are you… a star?"

You began to sweat nervously as you looked for a way out of this situation, and you managed to spot it when you saw the Nice Cream woman standing beside her cart further in the cave. You promptly grabbed mosnter kid by the collar and began dragging her towards the ice cream cart, offering to buy her something to eat.

"Wow, really?" the monster kid asked as her eyes lit up in excitement. "That would be so cool, dude! Thanks a ton!"

"Augh… I still can't figure out why no one wanted to buy my Nice Cream in the snow…" the blue bunny sighed sadly. "But I shouldn't worry, because now I know my product is going to make an epic comeback that would put even soda rebrandings to shame! Now, I'm going to be offering special cards with every purchase and, if someone manages to collect eight, they get a free Nice Cream! The trick is that most people will end up losing track of their cards, and will never actually turn them in! I'm such a genius!"

She suddenly looked down and noticed that you and your friend had been standing there in front of her for over a minute.

"Oh, hey, it's you again!" the Nice Cream woman greeted before pointing towards her left eye. "Uh, you have a little something… nevermind. Would you like to buy some Nice Cream? Now, every purchase comes with a free card, and if you collect 8 you can turn them in for a free Nice Cream! Eheh..."

You reached into your pocket and pulled out the money you took from Papyrus's couch cushions. Counting all your Gs, you realized that you didn't have that much - and definitely not enough to buy two ice creams. So, instead, you gave her your money and asked for something to share. Preferably something without marshmallows in it.

"Oh, I have just the thing!" the Nice Cream woman said happily as she took out an ice cream pop with two popsicle sticks hanging out the end. "I call this the 'bicicle'!"

She then grabbed the confectionary treat by the sticks and split it in two.

"And now, they're two unicicles! Enjoy!" the Nice Cream woman said as she handed you both halves of the bicicle.

"Oooh, my favorite!" your monster friend said happily before eagerly licking the ice cream you were holding in your right hand. "Thank you so much!"

"Your smile is thanks enough!" the ice cream vendor replied before taking out one of her cards. "Now… who do I give this to? There are two of you, but you only made one purchase… oh, I know!"

Your eyes widened as you saw the vendor apply the same solution she used with the bicicle to the card, and tore it in half before giving you the pieces.

"Here you are!" the Nice Cream woman said happily, as if nothing was wrong as the two halves of the card dropped to the floor. "And don't forget about my special offer! Eight cards gets you a free Nice Cream!"

You stared at the card pieces for a few moments, then back at the vendor, then back at the card pieces before inspiration suddenly struck you like a pistachio-flavored bolt of lightning. Putting your unicicle into your mouth to hold/eat it, you reached down to the card pieces and tore them both in half, before tearing those halves in halves too. By the end, you had eight pieces of card left, which you then presented to the Nice Cream woman and demanded a free Nice Cream.

"Wait, you can't just cut up your card like that-oh, wait… I just did that," the vendor conceded before reaching into her cart and pulling out an ice cream cone. You quickly pocketed it, deciding to save it for later since monster food didn't melt or go bad. "Wow, kid, you're the most ruthless consumer I've ever met. Like, show some mercy!"

You looked her dead in the eye and said that you never gave mercy when it came to food.

"Ugh, so harsh… but at least you're still paying customers," the Nice Cream woman said, somewhat intentionally overdramatically. "Have a nice day!"

"Don't worry, we will!" monster kid called out as you both walked away, her voice slightly muffled by ice cream. "Wow, I got to skip class, touch Undyne, and now my new best buddy buys me a snack? This day can't possibly get any better!"

Surprised by what she said, you asked if she really thought you were her best buddy.

"Of course!" she replied without hesitation. "Aside from Undyne, you're the most awesome person I've ever met! Plus, you're tons of fun to be around!"

You manage to say about 50% of the phrase 'thank you' before you suddenly brushed up against an echo flower and it began to talk.

"So… do you have any wishes to make?" you heard a voice ask.

"Hmm… just one, but it's kinda stupid," another voice said from the next echo flower your brushed past.

"Don't say that! I promise I won't laugh!" the first voice countered from a third flower.

"Okay… well, someday, I want to be able to climb the mountain that we're buried under, so I can look around at the sky, and the whole world… nothing blocking my way" the second voice replied from a fourth flower before suddenly being interrupted by laughter. "Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't laugh!?"

"Hahaha! Sorry, it's just…" the first voice continued from a fifth and final flower. "That's exactly what I wished for too."

You suddenly noticed a soft sniffling sound coming from your right, and you turned to see the blonde monster kid with tears in her eyes and a cream-less popsicle stick in her mouth.

"I'm not crying… I just have a little… lemon juice in my eye," the monster kid lied before you suddenly felt a buzzing in your pocket. "Hey, is your phone ringing? I hope it's not your parents telling you to come home."

You told her that was a pretty unlikely outcome as you answered the call.

"Hello, human!" Papyrus's cheerful voice greeted. "It is me, your ultra-best buddy Papyrus! Do you remember that question I asked you about your clothes?"

You told her that you did, indeed, remember that. It was only, like, fifteen minutes ago, tops. That's not even enough time to forget about a boring breakfast burrito.

"Well, there was a reason for asking that question that I didn't tell you about," Papyrus confessed. "You see, I was asking for a for my other ultra best buddy who, unfortunately, has a very… rapey opinion of you at the moment. She asked me to tell her what you were wearing so she could better identify you and ensure that you were unwearing your clothes as soon as possible. But, not to worry, human! Papyrus would never betray one of her ultra best buddies!"

You pointed out that both you and Undyne were Papyrus's ultra best buddies.

"I know! So, that's why I decided to compromise!" the skeleton replied. "Since I couldn't lie to Undyne, I called you to ask what you were wearing - while at the same time making it so painfully obvious that you should change your clothes that I could be convicted of torture! That way, you would remain unraped, and I wouldn't have to fib to save you! Of course, you already knew this since you obviously went along with my clever plan, but I figured I'd call so that you would better appreciate what a _great_ favor I did for my ultra best buddy #2."

You promptly slapped yourself in the face and thanked Papyrus for… trying. You were partly slapping yourself too, since you really should have realized what she was doing earlier.

"Thank you! I try my best to try all the time, and I try to try to try even harder!" Papyrus replied. "Anyways, you're welcome for being such an amazing pal! Talk to you later!"

"Who was that?" monster kid asked curiously, spitting out her stick.

Not seeing a reason to lie about this, you told her that it was from a skeleton woman named Papyrus. Wait, you were sorry - you meant to say the _Great_ Papyrus.

" _Great_ Papyrus?" the Monster Kid asked, raising an eyebrow as you walked and the scenery slowly changed. The cavern began to widen considerably, the river and path snaked back and forth, and you became surrounded by black grass and reeds. The water of the river seemed to change as well, as it was now glowing a cyan blue. "What's so _great_ about her?"

You were about to tell her that Papyrus said that she was great, but then you realized that wasn't actually a qualification for greatness. In fact, it was usually the opposite. So you starting thinking more and more about what Papyrus was _great_ at - and when you failed to come up with something on that end, you tried to at least to think of something she was at least good at. When that failed too, you decided to just say that she was at least kind-hearted, and fun to be around. Plus, she might be one of the only people who is a bigger fan of Undyne than monster kid was.

"Pfft, like that could ever happen!" Monster kid scoffed. "Still, if she likes Undyne, she has to be at least a _little_ great. I mean, Undyne is so awesome that just about anything even within the same zip code as her gets made a little bit cooler! I mean, except the bad guys! They just get beat up more!"

You winced a little as the monster kid beside you made a punching motion with her non-existent arms.

"You know, I heard someone say that she's actually hunting someone lately… I sure as heck wouldn't want to be whoever that is! I'm pretty sure I'd end up with a face like a pancake… no, a flat cake… no, a pound cake that was actually pounded!" she continued, causing you to wince more. "I'd almost feel sorry for the poor loser if I didn't know they'd totally deserve it! I just hope I get to see her when she finally does it… I want to watch every second of her epic justice! Thrusting her spear over and over again… sweating as she gave her mark the pounding of a lifetime! Oooh, I'm shaking just thinking about it!"

That last line caused you to come to a complete stop. While you could stomach having sex in front of that class of monsters for 'educational' purposes, you didn't want her to see her hero rape you to death. Even if you could immediately undo it with your saving powers, you still couldn't let your best buddy go through something like that. That was a line you wouldn't cross even with a ten-foot pen.

"Huh? What's the matter?" the monster kid asked when she realized you stopped walking. "Don't you want to catch up with Undyne?"

You scratched the back of your head and eventually told her that you just remembered that you really need to… go count dogs.

"Dogs? What dogs?" the monster kid asked in confusion as she looked around the black and blue cave. "I don't see any dogs."

You agreed, and argued that was exactly why they needed counting. Otherwise, how else will you find out how many dogs are really in this room? How else would you calculate how to most efficiently pet them or hand out doggie treats? Plus, there was the whole doggie census that you needed to collect data for, so president Terrier Ruffsevelt can determine how many kennels Waterfall will get in the next dogress.

"Uh, if you say so," the blonde monster replied, clearly weirded out. "Do you… need help counting all these dogs?"

You said that you would _love_ to have her help but- you pause for a moment as the Annoying Dog from before shows up out of nowhere from behind the monster kid. It looks as if it wants to be counted. You count it, but it didn't count because it wasn't there anymore.

Shaking your head a moment to regather your thoughts, you tell the monster kid you had to do the counting alone because the dogs were obviously shy as a shiba right now. If the monster kid tried to help, the dogs would never come out of hiding and you'd be there counting all day.

"Okay, if you say so," the monster kid replied as she began to walk away. "You're weird, kid… but I like that! I hope your counting doesn't take very long! I'll see you later!"

You assured her that you would count as fast as you could, and kept waving to her until she finally disappeared from sight. Once she was finally gone, you sighed and walked over to the river. You knew now that Papyrus was right - lying to a best bud really isn't any fun.

As you stared at the glowing blue water in front of you, you tried your best to push the guilt from your mind like a teenager pushing all their dirty laundry to a corner of the room to be diligently ignored, no matter how big and smelly the pile got. So, instead, you tried thinking about the water in front of you, and why it glowed.

You were pretty sure that it wasn't radioactive since radioactive things are always green. That was just, like, a fact. So, thoroughly convinced your DNA wasn't being irreversibly twisted like a drying concrete pretzel, you kicked off your shoes, rolled up your pants, and stuck your feet into the water. The water felt cool, but not freezing, as it flowed around your skin. It had certainly warmed up quite a bit since leaving Snowdin, and you briefly wondered why. Surely it was because the ground was lower here, and was therefore closer to the earth's molten core. Yes, surely it was that and not cancer-causing uranium at the bottom of the river. Those rocks were probably just the same kind of rocks that lit up the rest of The Underground on the ceiling… and surely those _also_ weren't radioactive.

Closing your eyes and pushing those thoughts you totally weren't thinking from your mind, you let out a long sigh and focused only on the peaceful river. The soft, babbling, relaxing river. It was so smooth, and safe, and-

"Dirty," a voice suddenly cut in, causing you to jump in the water harder than an excited salmon. Looking to your right, you saw a woman with green skin, short green hair, and what looked like an indentation on the top of her head that held a small bit of water and a yellow rubber ducky. You weren't quite sure what the woman was wearing, or what her body type was, as that was hidden almost entirely by the massive amount of soap suds that painted her body. You think you could make out some yellow scales, but it was hard to tell.

"That river water is quite dirty, you know!" the green woman warned, shaking her finger in front of your face. "You shouldn't even think about bathing in it!"

You asked what she meant by 'dirty', hoping that the answer wouldn't be like a 'dirty bomb'.

"It doesn't have soap in it, of course," she replied, pointing towards the water. "Water has to have soap in it to really be clean. Otherwise, it may as well be mud. I should know - I'm Woshua, and I am the local expert on cleaning around here."

Cocking your head to the side in confusion, you pointed out that not-soapy does not necessarily mean dirty. Water can still clean without soap, it just does it less efficiently.

"Yes! And that's as good as being dirty to me!" she said, before taking out a bottle of soap from somewhere within her mass of bubbles. "We need to clean the filth off you as soon as possible! We've already gone _way_ too far past the five second rule!"

You were about to ask if she was really comparing you to food, but you didn't have much time to argue since Woshua quickly grabbed you by the collar and threw you into the river. You didn't even have time to save your cell phone before Woshua jumped in after you and tore off your clothes. You could see your phone start to spark and spurt in your pant's pocket as they floated away down the river.

"Alright, let's get started," Woshua said as she squirted a load of soap into her hand and began rubbing it all over your chest. "My goodness! You are even dirtier than I thought! What exactly have you been up to?"

You scratched your face and told her that you miiiight have spent an extended period of time in some tall grass recently.

"What!? Are you a lawn gnome or something!?" Woshua gasped in shock. "I don't think I'll be able to clean you efficiently enough with just my hands… I'm going to have to use some extreme measures to clean up your act!"

You found out exactly what she meant by that as you felt her body pressed up against your back. You could tell now that she was as flat as a washboard, which was good because it seemed like she was going to be using herself like one.

"Now hold still… the more you struggle, the dirtier you're going to get!" she warned as you felt her small breasts slide up and down your back. "And if that happens, we'll be here forever!"

Growing a little nervous, with your soul beating quietly from the riverbank nearby, you told Woshua that maybe she should just give up then. After all, she didn't want to become Soapyphus, pushing her sponge uphill all day or something.

"That is a sacrifice I am willing to make," she replied as you felt her nipples harden against your back. "Although, it really isn't a sacrifice, from where I'm floating. I love cleaning things, and I love cleaning people even more. In fact, I spend almost all of my free time just cleaning myself."

You shivered at the thought, causing her chest to rub up against your back even harder.

"I have gotten yelled at a few times for rubbing myself in public, but I wasn't being indecent!" Woshua insisted, her arms now wrapped around your chest as she continued rubbing your back. "Anyone who thinks I'm acting dirty is completely out of their mind! I'm not dirty at all… my actions are completely pure! No one has a cleaner record than I do!"

By now, she managed to maneuver your left leg in between her thighs, and was now 'washing' it by essentially grinding herself against it. You could feel her hard clit start to peek out as her folds ran over your skin again and again.

"Like, what I'm doing to you now doesn't seem dirty, right? Completely above the washboard?" she asked, grinding her hips from side to side this time. "Right, of course it is! It wouldn't feel so good if it wasn't!"

You told her that was probably the dirtiest thing you heard all day, which was really saying something for you.

"No one asked you," she pouted in spite of the fact that she just did. "I think your back is clean enough for now, though. Turn around so I can do your front."

Stammering now, you told her that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, she cleaned your back so well, the cleanliness should have gone straight through you and made your front completely sterile.

"Trust me - if cleanliness actually worked like that, the whole world would be clean by now," she replied before grabbing your shoulders. "Don't be shy now."

You gasped and ended up with a mouthful of suds as she pressed your face directly into her chest. You definitely got a good look at her breasts now as she used their soft skin to scrub at your face.

"Ah, yes!" Woshua moaned at that. "Cleaning is so much fun!"

As good as her soft, smooth skin felt rubbing against your face, you still had to breathe, and exhaling forcefully against her chest in order to take a breath.

"Oooooh, motorboating me, are you?" Woshua groaned at that, her whole body vibrating as a shiver shot up and down her spine. "Well… you can use me as a bath toy if you really want to… but no dunking!"

Pushing yourself back self a little, you told her that you didn't want to use anyone like a toy - you just wanted to get going already.

"Sorry, but the only slippery thing I let get out from between my fingers is soap!" Woshua replied as her hands began to gently massage your chest. "I won't rest until every last speck of dirt has been washed clean from your body!"

In spite of the intensity and determination in her voice, her hands seemed to tell a completely different story. And not a completely innocent story with hand puppets, either. It was more like a story you told your lover after a long day of work, and they needed something to forget about all their worries in life. It wasn't necessarily a dirty story… but oh, it could be.

"Hmm, it looks like someone has really been working up a sweat lately," Woshua said, leaning towards you and sniffing. "I can smell it."

Surprised, you told her that all you could smell was lemon scent - both the fruit and the literary kind.

"Oh, right… I almost forgot about that," Woshua said with a blush as her hands went ever lower. "I've been around the smell for so long, I actually stopped smelling it. Maybe I should get a different brand… what do you recommend?"

You told her that the scent didn't really matter, as long as it was slippery.

"Er… that's kind of an odd thing to want out of soap," Woshua said as her hands slid across your belly.

You blushed and looked away, not wanting to explain that one. That turned out not to be the best idea, however, as you weren't able to react in time when her hands finally reached your groin and found your penis, which was still hard from the Nice Cream you ate.

"Oh my goodness!" Woshua suddenly gasped, her hands both grasping your hard length now. "This is… this is…"

You hastily told her that you could explain and tried to think of an explanation involving a soap dispenser that she _really_ shouldn't pump. However, Woshua didn't let you finish.

"Completely filthy!" she exclaimed.

Confused, you asked if that was really what she was shocked by.

"Of course!" she replied ."I'd never seen anything so unkept before… it smells like pure sex, and… what is this white stuff crusted around it?"

You tried to tell her that it was just soap scum, and that it was therefore only _kinda_ dirty.

"Soap scum?" Woshua asked before extending her tongue and licking up some of your sticky, white detergent. "This isn't soap! I know that taste! Wait… this thing that's under the scum… that's a penis isn't it?"

Backed into a corner, you decided to respond just by asking rhetoricals. Isn't it? Isn't it? How would you know? How does anyone know anything? How much would could a woodchuck chuck if his tax accountants-

"It is!" Woshua exclaimed. "You're a human, aren't you? No… you're more than that!"

The turtle girl leaned in close, her chest now pressing up against yours as she began to pump your dick up and down.

"You're a _dirty_ liar!" she said accusingly as her fingers slid along your shaft.

Your heartbeat began to quicken as you tried to turn the washing machine cylinder on her, pointing out that she was being very dirty herself by doing this to you.

"Oh no, like I said before - my actions are always pure," she said, a devious smile appearing on her face. "I am just punishing you right now… and someone always punishes the dirty eventually."

You grunted as her hands quickly picked up speed, the soap acting as a perfect lube allowing her to glide along your cock like bars of soap on a bathroom floor.

"My oh my! I think I actually just felt your dick twitch a little!" Woshua teased as your penis involuntarily jerked in her hands. "You're actually getting off to this, aren't you? You are such a pervert!"

You tried to insist that your sexual desires were completely normal for a human your age, but that was incredibly difficult to say when your dick felt so good. For someone who claimed to be pure, her fingers seemed to know exactly what they were doing as they caressed all the right sweetspots. Even if her movements weren't so precise, however, you were pretty sure that her sheer speed alone would have overwhelmed you with pleasure. She clearly wasn't afraid of slipping, as her hand moved up and down your cock at the speed of sound.

So instead, you simply bubbled- er, babbled as she kept playing with your underwater submarine and her tight chest kept pressing up against yours.

"Ha! You can't even deny it!" Woshua laughed, using the palm of her right hand to 'scrub' the tip of your dick. "Oh, the dirty thoughts going through your head right now… it must be like a garbage dump in there!"

She pushed herself back a little and pulled you up out of the water by your waist. You weren't entirely sure how she was doing this, but she clearly had some kind of mastery over water - or, at least, soapy water.

"I bet your dirty mind is thinking about putting your dick right between my lips… isn't it?" she asked teasingly, her right hand stroking your shaft slowly this time as it pressed up against her green face. "I mean, I always eat sterile food… but it is still one of the dirtiest parts of my body… and you just want to shove yourself inside."

She pressed your dick extra hard against her face at that, letting you feel her teeth on the inside as her cheek stretched. Your dick couldn't help but twitch as you imagined what her tongue felt like, and it left a small bead of precum on her cheek.

"Well, luckily for you, I'm going to indulge your _filthy_ wish," she said before opening her mouth wide and placing it inside. She instantly put your cock through the wash cycle as it swirled around and around, making sure there wasn't a speck of old cum left after only a few seconds.

She didn't stop there, however. After starting you off with a gentle delicates wash cycle, Woshua soon upgraded all the way to a heavy duty spin as she violently thrusted her head back and forth into your groin. You had to try with all your might to stop yourself from releasing your bleach all over her mouth and finishing the rinse cycle. Woshua didn't seem to mind keeping your stuff in the wash for an extra long time, and she just kept on spinning around your dick with her pleasurable agitator.

It seemed that she decided to clean some more of you was well, as you suddenly felt her hands clasp onto your rear and pull you even deeper into her mouth. You could feel her hands grip and lather your ass cheeks over and over again as she used them as leverage to thrust your hard cock into her mouth.

Feeling yourself start to cum, you tried one last time to swim away, to escape from her whirling clutches. You just flailed your arms uselessly, however, as she gave your cock a tongue bath of a lifetime.

Finally, unable to resist anymore, you began to unleash a load that could fill a laundry hamper into the turtle-girl's mouth. You feel her hum in satisfaction through your dick as you fired shot after shot into her waiting gullet.

"Ah!" Woshua gasped as your dick finally popped out of your mouth. "I knew it! You were thinking such dirty thoughts that you couldn't hold yourself back! Oh, I wish I could scrub those dirty thoughts right out of your head…"

Woshua's diatribe trailed off as she noticed the loud beating of your heart, and she looked over to see your soul floating off the nearby shore.

"Say… maybe I can," Woshua said with a very unclean smile.

Before you could even try and stop her, Woshua reached over to your soul and snatched it into her hands and began furiously scrubbing it.

It felt… it felt… well, actually, you weren't really sure how to describe it. Like, you knew that it felt like having your soul scrubbed, but you also knew that description wasn't very helpful since most people have never had their soul scrubbed. Trying to describe it any further would be like trying to describe color to a blind person, or describing the plot of Homestuck to well… anyone.

You could perfectly describe the feelings you felt right after she was done, however; dazed, tired, and almost completely paralyzed.

"There! Now you're squeaky clean, inside, and out!" Woshua said with a smile. "Though, your soul is on the outside too in this case… whatever! I'm still sticking with this metaphor! Even if I hate stickiness… dang it..."

Groaning, you asked if she'd be kind enough to finally freed you. You had definitely learned your lesson about… cleaning behind your ears or something, and you would appreciate it if she let you go with a clean slate.

"I'm afraid that something just can't be cleaned - even with my powers," Woshua said as she brought your body to the shore and sat down onto your stomach. "But… what I can do is clean you off the face of this earth… how would that work for you?"

You told her that wouldn't work at all, especially since you were dry-clean-only.

"Oh? If that were true, wouldn't that mean you'd be shrinking right about now?" Woshua asked as a hand reached down behind her to stroke your shaft. You could feel her smooth fingers run up and down your length as the bubbles from her suddy bodysuit caressed your balls. "It seems to me like you've only gotten longer."

You groan as you feel her pussy lips press against the tip of your shaft and say that you were referring to your lifespan.

"Ah - that makes much more sense," Woshua replied. "Oh drain-o… I'm really about to kill you, aren't I? I've been kinda sadistic about this…"

You told her it wasn't too late - she could still let you go and you'd slip away like a missing sock in the wash. It would sure go a long way to cleaning her dirty conscience.

"No… I can't do that," she said somewhat sadly as her grinding against your dick came to a stop. "I have to do this… even if it's horrible."

You let out an abrupt gasp as you suddenly felt your shaft press past her folds, her cunt wrapping around you all the way to the base.

"And if I'm going to do something horrible… then I might as well have fun doing it!" Woshua said with a sudden laugh as her rear began to slap against your groin.

You couldn't help but grunt as you felt her tight cunt start to rape you, but at least you had a bit of a better understanding of her now. She wasn't really sadistic at heart… she was mostly just acting this way as a coping mechanism. Granted, this didn't help you out of your situation in the slightest, but at least it was nice to know.

"Aaaaah!" Woshua groaned in between thrusts. "I… I never had sex like this before… it feels so weird! I can feel your thing twitch inside me!"

She was right about the twitching - your cock was positively throbbing inside her as she thrusted herself up and down. You could feel the folds of her cunt squeeze your shaft like the last bit of soap in the bottle as her hips rammed your tip against your cervix.

"Oh my goodness… even when I clean in there… I never go that deep!" Woshua pointed out, her lower abdomen bulging a little behind all the bubbles. "Your dirty dick… wants to dirty the deepest part of me, doesn't it? To corrupt the most pure part of me?"

You shook your head - that wasn't your MO at all.

"Lies! I can see it in your eyes!" Woshua grunted, her thrusts growing even more powerful as she fucked you. "You want your… stuff… deep inside me… is… is it called sperm?"

You nodded your head, relatively certain that she was either talking about sperm or yogurt, though only one of those things was going to be spewing out of your cock in a few minutes.

"I heard from a nerdy friend of mine… that sperm… wiggles around like germs," Woshua panted, her head spinning at the thought. "Those things may be full of soul energy… but deep down, they're just as dirty as you are!"

She slammed her hips down one more time before grinding from side to side, her pubis mons scrubbing your groin clean.

"But… I'll tell you what…" Woshua said with a smirk as your dick pulsed inside her moist snatch. "To make up for, you know… killing you… how about I carry your sperm inside me for a whole week?"

All you could do was grunt in reply as your hips reflexively bucked, sending bubbles flying as Woshua bounced into the air.

"Hahaha! I can tell you like that idea!" Woshua laughed as she began thrusting again. "Your dirty mind is already thinking about it, isn't it? About me walking around with your cum inside me for a whole week… dripping out of me, drip by drip, as I walk around… but everyone just assuming that it's just more soap…"

You panted heavily as you felt her ram your cock against her cervix harder and harder.

"I usually douche three times a day… like everyone should… but if it's to give you one last, extra moment of pleasure… I think I can make the sacrifice," Woshua said, her tongue now hanging out of her mouth in a very unsanitary manner as the water from the top of her head splashed everywhere. "So go on… give me enough of your dirty mop sludge to keep me nice and full… for weeks if necessary! Fill me up like an empty soap dispenser! Give me all that you have!"

That turned out to be the last pipe cleaner, as you finally felt your balls boil over and begin unloading what spunk you had left into her waiting womb.

"Aaaaah, yes!" she moaned at that, her body shaking as her bubbles popped all over her body. The sensation of the bubbles popping clearly made her feel even more ecstasy, as her body kept writhing and writhing as her tight pussy was filled to it's limits. "I had no idea that being dirty could feel so… good! Maybe… I should do this more from time to time…"

She shivered a little, sending vibrations down your slowly deflating dick as she thought about having sex more.

"On second thought, I'll only do this occasionally… and only with partners I know are clean," she said, sounding like a reasonable woman for once. "But… I'll be sure to remember this for a long time…"

As the world began to fade to black, you wondered if you should bother telling her what happens to human bodies after they die.

Nah. Even if this did somehow exist in an alternate timeline, she'd find out soon enough…

* * *

 **Save Loaded**

* * *

When you next opened your eyes, you find yourself once again with your feet dangling in the possibly-radioactive river, but instead you were much further from relaxing. Realizing that Woshua was likely already behind you, you turned around as quickly as you could to face her.

"Hey, you there," you heard her say as soon as you saw her. "You don't bathe in that river regularly, do you? For some reason, I think you do… but regardless, you shouldn't because it's positively filthy in there!"

You quickly explained to her that it was okay because, uh… you were just about to break out your soap!

"Oh… well, that makes it better then," she replied. "Though, it's odd that you're bathing right here. I've never met anyone who does this kind of thing outside their own bathtub before… besides me, that is, and I don't think you can really meet yourself. Right?"

You told her philosophical questions really aren't your cup of green tea soap. Instead, you were more in the business of… cleaning! Yes, that's it! You were in the business of cleaning things!

"And they just let you operate out here in the open? I should talk to the Waterfall city council about this… we really need to clean up this town," she said to herself. "What do you wash here anyways?"

You were about to say 'cars', but then you remembered that they didn't have very many of those down there. You couldn't say you were cleaning the grass, either, since it needed the dirt to live, and the air would be pretty hard to clean with soap. So, that just left you with… monsters!

"You're a monster cleaner?" Woshua asked, a little bit incredulous. "Like… you'll just bathe people for money?"

Remembering what happened the last time she saw through your facade, you hid your soul behind your back and stuck to your metaphorical guns. No, wait, that was too violent… you stuck to your metaphorical… water guns. Much better.

"Huh… I never actually had someone wash me besides myself… at least, not since I was an egg," Woshua mused to herself. "It might be nice to save my hands the trouble for once… how much for a single go?"

Not expecting her to try hiring you, you made up the price of 1000G in the belief that there was no way she would have that much money.

"Deal," Woshua said as she plopped a big bag of G onto the ground next to you. You had no idea where she was hiding it, but at least you knew that it was clean money… or, at the very least, well-laundered. "Alright, let's get started."

Unsure of where to start, you told her that you just realized you forgot your soaps at home.

"That won't be a problem," Woshua said as she got into the river and handed you an entire spa's worth of soap, also from nowhere. "I would have asked you to use my own brands anyways."

Almost collapsing from the sheer weight of the soap she loaded onto you, you asked her if there was any kind of soap brand she didn't use.

"The only bad soap is no soap," she replied. "Which is something you really should learn if you're going to get anywhere in this business."

Realizing you had no more excuses to give, you stripped away all your clothes, picked a soap that didn't seem too fragrantly fragrant, and began to wash her from behind.

"Well? Have you started?" she asked as your hands slid across her hard back. "I can't really feel anything through my shell."

You assured her that you had, and you used your fingers to make sure every nook and cranny back there was clean. To your shock, there was actually quite a lot of dirt built up in those crevices on her back… but then again, you doubted that she'd be able to reach those crevices very well, even if she tried.

"Oh dear! I can hear dirt falling out of me… ewwww!" Woshua said with shiver. "How much of it are you getting out? No, wait! I don't want to know! Just… just get it all out, quick!"

You did as she asked and worked your fingers harder than a professional paper-football player. By the time you were done, her shell looked as good as new, which was good since it's not like turtles could just take off their shells and replace them. That would be silly.

"Mmm… I'm feeling cleaner already," Woshua said as your scrubbing slowly came to a close. "Now to do the front."

You tried telling her that she was probably clean enough already, though that had the expected results.

"You don't use just one side of the sponge," Woshua replied as she turned around and revealed her skinny, naked form to you through the foam. "And you don't just wash one side of yourself in the bath."

You blushed and apologized before getting some more soap and began rubbing your hands up and down her chest. You knew that this was supposed to be entirely nonsexual, but it was hard for your mind not to go there when you were literally feeling up a girl's breasts.

"Oh please! You're barely scrubbing at all!" Woshua complained. "You have to really get your fingers in there! Do it harder!"

You did so somewhat reluctantly, getting a good feel of the deeper flesh of her tits as she did so. She may not have had much there, but her bust was still surprisingly fun to play with.

"Mmm, much better…" Woshua groaned at that, her body shaking. "That, uh… didn't sound dirty, did it?"

You assured her that it was totally clean. Nothing dirty at all about moaning and shaking as a strange person she never met before felt up up her chest. Nothing dirty at all.

"Good, that's what I was thinking," She said before taking your hands down towards her stomach. "Be sure to clean out my navel well, okay?"

Your hands tried to be much more gentle this time, but, once again, you found her hands against yours insisting that you be more rough. It was clear from her thin stomach that she didn't focus much on exercising her core, so it was nice and soft. It was quite the contrast to her hard back, which seemed strong enough to take a bullet.

"Hnnn~ Yes… go deep in there!" she moaned as your fingers circled around her belly button. "Deeper! Harder!"

As lewd as her moans were, you were busy wondering why exactly a turtle like her had a belly button in the first place. You ultimately decided that wasn't that important, however, and decided that you might as well take Woshua's earlier advice and just have fun with this terrible situation. As such, you brought your mouth down to her belly button and began to blow.

"Aaaaah! Ahahaha!" Woshua began giggling uncontrollably. "Wait… what are you doing? Hahaha! That isn't sanitary!"

You told her that your spit was full of soap - which was true in this case since you were practically breathing it at this point - and that by blowing it into her would be the best way to reach the deepest part of her navel.

"If you-haha! Say so!" she replied, laughing all the way until you finally stopped blowing.

"Alright… now, just one more place left to go before my legs…" she said as she reached and brought your hands down towards her cunt.

You asked her if she'd really be comfortable with you cleaning something so… intimate.

"Intimate? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I don't wear any clothes," Woshua pointed out as your first finger went inside her. "So I'm not afraid of you getting a good look… or a good feel… plus, it is very important to keep your vagina clean, you know! You can get all kinds of nasty infections if you don't…"

You simply nodded as you began to thrust your finger in and out of her and said that those vagina infections sure suck. Why, you remember one time your vagina, which you totally had, got so infected that you had to use an antibiotic… that was so awful!

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that!" Woshua gushed like a malfunctioning dishwasher while her pussy clamped tightly around your fingers. "What were you infected with?"

You told her you were infected with… vaginanal disease.

"You mean… venereal disease?" Woshua asked as you managed to slip in another finger, pushing her lips apart even further. "What kind?"

You told her the… vaginal kind. Yes, that's right.

"You sound like you don't know your pussy very well," Woshua said while you absent-mindedly pumped three fingers in and out of her cunt. "Would you like me to teach you more about it or something?"

You told her that wouldn't be necessary. You totally knew where everything was, and what the names of everything was. Like, there was the clit, and then there was the fleshy outer part… and the clit… and… the labia wasn't a country in north Africa, right?"

"Uuuh… I think I'm going to show you anyways," Woshua said before reaching a hand down towards your groin and feeling the hard cock down there that was hidden by all the bubbles. "Wait… I'm pretty sure that's not a vagina down there…"

This is precisely why you told her about vaginanal disease, but alas, she didn't lsten. Your vagina has become your anus, so to compensate, your clit has elongated to penis-size, not unlike that of a hyena. Since your vocation is in monster-washing, however, the powers that be decided it would squirt out soap for people when properly handled.

"… I can tell my shampoo from my conditioner, you know," Woshua said while you nervously kept pumping your fingers in and out of her cunt.

You told her it was neither - it was actually shampoo + conditioner.

"I mean, I know that you never had a real vagina. It looks familiar, but I can't quite remember what it is..." she said, her hand suddenly squeezing around your shaft. "Just… tell me what it is, okay? Come clean, and I promise I won't get mad."

Nervous, you asked her if that was really true. She wouldn't call you a dirty liar?

"Of course it is! You cleaned my shell!" she replied, her rubber duck quacking as her pussy gave you a reassuring snuggle of your fingers. "So, just let it out."

Sighing and hoping that you wouldn't have to reset twice in a single chapter again, you told her that it was actually a penis… which is something some humans have… which is something you might be.

"Oh…" Woshua said, her cunt letting go. "I kinda wish I knew that earlier… talk about bursting my soap bubble… you're still washing monsters for cash, though, right?"

You told her that was technically correct in this instance.

"So, like… you could use that to wash the inside of my pussy, couldn't you?" she asked, her cunt now clamping down on your fingers harder than ever before.

You told her that, yes, you theoretically could, but your penis didn't actually release soap… it released sperm.

"Well, that's okay, right?" she asked. "All you have to do is pull out before that happens, right?"

You said that would work, but you never actually tried the pull-out method before… come to think of it, you never used any kind of birth control before since monsters didn't seem to believe in it.

Well, there's a first time for everything, apparently, so you agreed to give it a shot.

"Okay… remember to scrub hard and good, okay?" she asked as she made sure to lather your dick up as much as possible. "Reach all the nooks and crannies, and scrape out anything that doesn't belong there."

You said that you'd try your best, but it might get a little hard to concentrate.

With that, you lined yourself up with her lemon-scented hole and plunged yourself inside, causing her to grunt as brand new sensations washed over her mind.

"Oh my! This… this reminds me a bit of when I use my detachable shower head… for a deep clean…" Woshua moaned as you sent your cock deeper and deeper into her with every thrust. "That… felt nice too…"

You didn't say much as you continued fucking her, holding onto her hands for leverage as you plumbed her pipes.

"What's that matter? You're stiff as starch right now," Woshua said as she leaned in closer to you, her soft chest now pressed against yours as she fucked you. "I'm not making you nervous, am I?"

Sweating enough to make a river of your own, you told her that monsters have occasionally tried to steal your soul… and by occasionally, you meant a lot.

"Yeah… I can see why that would muddy your vision of monsters somewhat," Woshua said, her hands rubbing gently up and down your back as you began to bottom-out inside her. "In fact… if I knew you were a human earlier, I probably would have attacked you,"

Your cock throbbing in fear inside her, you told Woshua that hearing her say that wasn't exactly helping you relax.

"Sorry, but it's true!" she replied, now starting to thrust on your own. "A lot of monsters really want that soul… we need it to set us free. But… the more I think about taking it from you… the more I don't think I'd have a clean conscience."

You paused your thrusts a little at that. Was she really feeling regret from when she raped you before the reset? You guessed coping mechanism don't really work well with time travel or something.

"So… I promise you… I won't steal your soul!" Woshua assured you, now impaling herself onto your dick far faster than you were thrusting into her. "Cross my heart, and hope to air dry!"

Your body shook as she took you into a deep hug, and you felt the entrance to her womb kiss the tip of your cock. You thought for just a moment that you were about to finish inside her, but you managed to pull yourself back at the last second.

"So just… scrub-a-dub-dub all your problems away!" Woshua moaned, her breathing growing ragged as she forced herself onto your body over and over again. "Just like… you scrubbed all my dirt away!"

You finally decided to push your fear to the side like a piece of particularly ugly lint and grabbed hold of her rear. Holding onto her petite cheeks, you pounded into her as hard as you could, battering her womb as you felt your balls climb to a sanitizing boil.

"Yes! Scrub me as hard as you can!" Woshua begged, water from her head spraying everywhere again as even her rubber duck was moaning/quacking in pleasure. "Just remember… finish… outside!"

You nodded and kept on thrusting right until the last possible second - at which point, you forcefully pulled out and pushed Woshua away.

"Aaaah… now that is what I call… a deep cleanse…" Woshua sighed happily before she realized your dick was still hard. "Oh! Well, I suppose it wouldn't be fair if I just left you like this…"

She led you back over to the river bank, laid you down onto it, and rubbed your dick with her flat, soapy chest until you finally came. After that, her upper body was white with something very different than soap...

"There - now we're both satisfied," she said, your mutual cleansing filling you with determination. "Though… I'm a bit more dirty than I started now… wait… ewww! Is this stuff actually stickier when exposed to soap?"

Yeah… you told her that could be a real pain sometimes. You also suggested that you keep it away from any drains, lest they be clogged.

"Augh… I am so washing this off," she said before jumping back in the river. "Thanks for cleaning me by the way. I hope you get lots more customers!"

You thanked her, but added that you realized that your talents were probably better suited elsewhere. Like… maybe as a hairdresser… or a public relations representative.

"You want to go into marketing?" Woshua asked as she washed her tits. "Well, it's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it."

* * *

 **No Mercy**

"You… used to be Aaron, right?" School Slut asked as your slaves both floated behind you. "I think I remember you in one of my classes a hundred years ago or so."

"Ah, yes, I remember that," Dumbelle said fondly. "Back then, I could barely lift one thousand pounds… and I kept having to buy new shirts because I kept ripping them from flexing too much."

"Yeah… I remember those rips interrupting my lectures more than once," School Slut reminisced. "What happened to you after you graduated?"

"Well… I wanted to get into bodybuilding, but then I remembered that monsters don't really have bodies to build, so that career path was kind of a dead end," Dumbelle explained. "So, I just went with what I was best at during school - math! I became an accountant!"

"Oh, really? I'm so proud of you!" School Slut said, her body rising a little in excitement. "You always were one of the brightest bulbs in my class."

Interrupting the two, you told them that Dumbelle wasn't smart; she was dumb. It was right there in her stupid name. Besides, brains and brawn just don't mix… because you said so! Unless brain and brawn were mixing in you, of course. You were absolutely perfect.

"Oh, right! Of course!" Dumbelle quickly corrected herself, trying her best to sound as airheaded as possible. "I'm just… an empty, dumb shell, and I always have been! Because if you say it's true, Master, then it has to be! How stupid of me to think I'm smart…"

You nodded at that - she might be dumb, but at least she got that right.

"Hey, is your phone ringing?" Dumbelle suddenly asked as your phone started vibrating. "Er, I mean… is your… banana… bringing?"

Ignoring your intentionally-moronic slave, you answered your phone and was immediately greeted by the voice of Bones.

"Hello there, Master! I hope your incredibly lustful journey is going well!" she greeted. "So, uh, I couldn't get Watchdog to stop trying to smoke me, so I decided to try to go to Waterfall to avoid her until she's finally done going through withdrawal. Mom is helping her through it while I'm gone. When I got here, though, I ran into Undyne along the way. She yelled at me for a while, and there was some weird crying afterwards… and, well, to make a long story short, she's now demanding to know what you look like, and I'm not sure what to tell her. Thankfully, I managed to get myself excused to powder my bones, but she's going to expect me back eventually. What should I tell her?"

Hmm… so this Undyne person seems important. So if you're going to answer, it will invariably lead to how you and her will meet. So what you say next will affect how the entire course of your journey will go… nah, you're going to screw them all in the end, so it doesn't matter what you say! But since you don't want her to be suspicious, you give Bones an answer: you wear a blue-and-purple-striped shirt.

"Ooooh! Blue and purple, eh?" Bones asked, her voice suddenly shifting to a weird tone. Well, a weirder tone. "I'll be sure to tell her right away! Wink-wink!"

She was suddenly interrupted by what sounded like metal pounding on wood.

"Oh! That must be Undyne now!" Bone exclaimed. "Talk to you later, Master!"

"Did I hear her say something about Undyne?" asked School Slut. "I remember her too… even as a guppy, she was very dangerous. Very rowdy in class, too."

You shrugged and just kept walking along the pier, confident that you'd be able to handle whatever she threw your way.

"Oh, hey dude!" a familiar voice shouted out from the next area of the cave. You looked and saw the monster kid from earlier walk up to you. "It's cool to see you again! Have you seen Undyne again?"

You shook your head 'no', you haven't seen her fishy face anywhere nearby.

"Hold on a second… is that my teacher!?" the monster kid gasped before suddenly trying to hide behind you like you were some kind of monster-shaped lamp. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Glyde! I was, just, uh… going back to your class! To do… homework! I'm totally not trying to sneak onto the field trip without a permission slip… I, uh…"

"Oh my! Didn't you get the message I sent out?" School Slut asked curiously, interrupting her rambling student.

"Message?" the monster kid asked, poking her head back out.

"Yeah - the field trip has been canceled," School Slut explained. "Because of, er… because of…"

You moved your index finger across your neck, imitating a knife slicing a pumpkin whose mouth was carved just a little bit too wide.

"…Someone took the word 'field trip' a bit too literally, and tripped in one of the fields," School Slut eventually finished. "So, we ended the field trip and sent everyone home, and gave everyone the day off too. And, since there's no longer a field trip, you don't need anyone's permission to be here."

"Really?" the monster kid asked as she stepped out from behind you, her eyes glittering with wonder and amazement. "That's great! I mean, not the tripping part… I really feel sorry for people who trip tragically… but it's awesome that I get to hang out here all by myself now!"

You told her that wasn't really the case - she was hanging out with you right now, wasn't she?

"Hahah, I guess you're right," she said as you all resumed walking and entered an area of the cave with big, stone pillars lining the northern bank of the river you were walking over. "Uh, is there a reason she and Aaron aren't wearing clothing?"

You shook your head and asked if there was a reason _she_ was wearing clothes.

"Good point," the monster kid admitted. "So, Aaron… how have you been? It's been awhile since I last talked to you."

"Oh, I have been absolutely delightful!" Dumbelle replied, flexing her muscles. "In fact… I've just been _bursting_ with pleasure lately!"

"Pleasure? Like, you going on a cruise or something?" the monster kid asked curiously.

"No… I've only been cruisin' for a snoozin', if you know what I mean," Dumbelle said with a wink that was supposed to be suggestive, but you don't think the monster kid realized that.

"Snoozing? You mean you've been napping?" the blonde girl asked curiously.

"No, I've been sleeping… with a very special someone~" Dumbelle replied with another wink.

"Oh! Whoever that is must make a really great pillow then!" the monster kid said with a smile, her innocence reminding you of yourself before you came to the Underground… but that was a boring time, so you quickly shifted your focus back to the present, where it looked like someone had tossed a glowing blue spear towards the catwalk you were walking on.

"Oh, hey, I think that's one of Undyne's spears!" the monster kid said happily at the sight. "You can tell it's her's because it's blue, and blue is her favorite- _yipe!_ "

The blonde, armless girl was cut off as the spear grazed past her side, cutting a tiny hole where her left arm should have been.

"Wow, that was a close one!" the monster kid laughed. "For a second there, I thought that spear was aimed at- yow!"

This time a spear went right between her legs, just barely avoiding her the world's worst clit piercing.

"Uh oh…" monster kid gasped, her eyes widening as she saw more spears materialize behind the columns on the river's north bank. "Run away!"

The dark-skinned monster girl quickly took off down the boardwalk, with you and your slaves not far behind. You were a bit confused as to why Undyne was targeting this innocent girl, but you knew that you couldn't let the young girl be hurt - she was going to be your future fuckslave, after all.

So, as you ran, you made sure to knock the spears out of the way, ensuring that none of them actually hit their target. You managed to do it all expertly too, and totally didn't have to reset several times because you tripped on a loose board, or accidently lost an eye. Nope, no accidents at all.

Eventually, you all managed to reach another long patch of grass, which your slaves and the child quickly ran into for cover. You, however, stopped right before the grass and stopped to face your pursuer.

Grabbing the last spear she threw out of the air, you brought it up to your mouth and gave it a nice, long, sensual lick. You could hear someone in a metal suit shiver at that. Then, taking the spear by both ends, brought it down onto your knee, and snapped it right in half. Undyne might not have known who you were before… but now, she definitely would…

Breaking that spear definitely did not hurt more than you thought it would...

With that little tease out of the way, you tossed the spear into the river just as you heard Undyne start swearing to herself in realization. She tried following you into the grass afterwards, but it didn't take you long for you to realize that she had a blindside, and that all you had to do to avoid her was to stay where she couldn't see.

After that, it became almost comical how easy it was to avoid getting caught. You were able to brush up against her, stroke her thighs, poke her arms, all without her ever catching so much as a glimpse of you. You, however, got more than an eyeful of her...

She was wearing the same iron helmet you saw earlier that obscured her face completely, but you were able to get a much better look at her body. Her armor was heavier than Bones's was, but it still didn't completely cover her. On her chest she had an iron breastplate that, unfortunately enough, hid her tits. Her scaly, blue arms and toned stomach were both on full display, however. On her feet were two iron boots, that went about shin height, leaving two whole feet of absolute territory between her boots and her metal combat skirt. Her legs were so strong… you could practically imagine them pulling you into her cunt already.

And, finally, underneath that combat skirt was a pair of chainmail panties, similar to Bones. Or, rather, she used to have them under there - that quickly changed after you managed to swipe them off her and kept them for yourself.

Eventually, Undyne seemed to get fed up of looking and stormed off, leaving you alone with your girls.

"Phew, that was a close one…" monster kid said with a sigh as you all exited the grass. "I wonder why she was throwing those spears at me? Like… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

You shrugged, and said that maybe Undyne just wasn't as cool as she thought she was… or, maybe her sweater made it look like she was some kind of target from above. Who knows.

"Wow… I don't know which one of those is worse…" the monster kid said with a shiver. "But, I'm sure that, whatever the reason, it was just a big misunderstanding! It probably won't happen again… I hope…"

"Well, at least the only thing that was hurt here was your self-worth," said School Slut. "...Actually, now that I think about it, that might actually be worse for a monster… uh, let's just keep moving, shall we?"

You told them to wait, since you had something that could make the monster kid feel a bit better.

"Oh? What is it?" the monster kid asked as you took out the pair of metallic panties you just captured. "Wait… are those?!"

You nodded and confirmed that these were, indeed, Undyne's panties.

"Oh my goodness! How did you get those!?" she asked.

You told her that Undyne just got so sweaty running around in the grass that they must have just… slipped off.

"Wow, we are so lucky!" the monster kid said excitedly. "I always imagined raiding Undyne's house for her clothes, but I never actually thought I would get the chance to wear them! Oh, put them on me, put them on me!"

The monster girl quickly kicked off her pants, giving you good look at her thin legs and yellow panties with little kittens printed on them. It was almost hard to believe that she was actually somehow older than you.

"Just… slip them on over my other pair, okay? I don't mind!" she said before you did just that, kidding a chance to cop an 'innocent' feel of her ass and groin in the process. "Yeeessss! Now, almost getting impaled is totally worth it! Let's see go see if her armor falls of next!"

The monster kid quickly shimmied her pants back on and you you all continued into a much more confined area of the cave. There, you found an abandoned telescope on the side of the road, a bunch of footprints in the dirt from what looked like a stampede, and a certain blue bunny selling ice cream on the side of the road.

"Oh, hello there!" IC greeted when she saw you. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"You two know each other?" the monster kid asked curiously, turning towards you.

"Oh yeah! We worked together at a… charity in Snowdin, but there's no more money to gather over there," IC explained. "So, I set up shop over here to help the… the cause! But sales have been a little lackluster as of late still…"

"Oh, that's too bad," monster kid said sympathetically. "Uh… who are you again?"

"Uh… the Nice Cream woman?" IC said, surprised at the question. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Nope," the kid replied.

"But… I've been selling Nice Cream in Snowdin for years!" IC said pleadingly.

"Doesn't ring a bell," the monster kid said, her expression not changing.

"I purposefully set up my cart outside the librarby so I can try to sell you kids food when you leave school!" IC said, waving her arms dramatically.

"I've never seen you before in my life," monster kid said flatly.

"Oh… okay then…" IC said, her shoulders slumping. "I'm just gonna… take a nap behind my Nice Cream cart. If you hear any sobbing, that's just the sound of… dreams coming true, or something."

You told her to hold on just a moment. You figured, since IC was here, she might as well serve you and your 'friends' some Nice Cream.

"Oh! Right, of course ma-er, customer," IC said quickly as she opened up her cart. "What would you like?"

You told her you wanted mint, pistachio, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, berry straw, Swiss, and provolone… with a cherry on top.

"Alright, and what would you like it in?" IC asked as she wrote your order down. "A cone? On a really small stick? On a really short stick with just a tiny bit of each flavor added on, making an experimental mishmash that could redefine ice cream as we know-"

You interrupted and told her that you'd actually like your Nice Cream… on a bunny.

"Uh… what?" IC asked, confused.

"Wait… I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one," Dumbelle whispered quietly to School Slut, which you ignored.

You told IC that she heard you right. You ordered quite a lot of ice cream, and you'd need an equally proportioned plate to eat off of. Since IC obviously didn't have anything around that would fit, she'd just have to use herself.

"Oh! I think I know what you're getting at," IC said before lying her naked body on top of her cart. "Just give me a minute to take out all the scoops…"

"Uh… are you sure you want to eat your ice cream off her body?" monster kid asked with an eyebrow raised.

You told her that of course you did; otherwise, you'd be forced to eat it with your hands, and that would just be unsanitary. Plus, it'll be way easier for you to share it with her.

"Wait, you're going to share it with me!?" the monster kid asked excitedly, stars appearing in her eyes. "Oh, that is so rad of you, dude! I'm not sure if I want to eat it this way though…"

"Alright, the Nice Cream is all ready!" IC announced, showing off her frozen yogurt-covered body. "Dig in!"

You told the kid that she could do whatever she wanted, but she'd certainly regret it if she let you eat it all by yourself.

"Hmm…" the monster kid mumbled to herself as you started eating, starting with chocolate sauce that was dripping down IC's thigh. "Well, okay, I'll have some. I just hope I don't get any cavities from her cavities!"

"Can we have some too?" School Slut asked hopefully, to which you just shook a disapproving finger at her. "Aw…"

"Yay, ice cream for two! Er, three!" the monster kid cheered before latching her mouth onto the vanilla ice cream on IC's right breast.

"Ooooooh, my!" IC groaned at the feeling of her tit being licked and you slowly making your way towards her cunt. "This feels so weird… but I like it!"

"Mmm, me too!" the monster kid said between licks, white liquid now covering her dark face in a very suggestive manner. "I've never eaten ice cream like this before, but it still tastes great!"

You tell her that, once you start eating it like this, there was simply no other way to do it. It simply didn't taste as good any other way…

You followed this up by licking directly at the strawberry ice cream at IC's groin, making sure to go directly for her stiff clit while silently thanking the powers that be that IC probably won't have to worry about a monster yeast infection.

"Oh fuuuu...dgsicle," IC gasped at your lick, almost swearing but stopping herself at the last second to avoid spooking monster kid. "Uh, don't forget to try out my fudgsicle flavor on my other breast, kid!"

"Don't mind if I do!" the monster kid replied before going to town on the other tit. You could tell by the look on your bunny's face that she was holding back one hell of a moan. She had to bite her lip as the monster kid hungrily lapped at her tits, driving her mad as the innocent schoolgirl licked at her stiff nipples.

Feeling sorry for the rabbit, you decided to go back between her thighs… and lick at her cunt even harder than you were before!

"Gyaaaah!" IC suddenly groaned out, her body twisting a little as her cunt added fresh 'sauce' onto your ice cream.

"Huh? Are you okay?" the monster kid asked, stopping her taste mid-lick. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No… I'm just… happy that you're enjoying my taste… gyaaah!" IC panted, moaning conce again as you niggled at her clit a little and stuck your tongue inside her. "I mean… my flavors! I'm glad that you're enjoying my flavors!"

"Oh! You're welcome then!" the monster kid replied before getting straight back to eating, her tongue tracing its way down IC's chest until it reached the mint ice cream at her naval.

"Gmmmm!" IC grunted into her lips as she felt two tongues snake their ways into her - one into her belly button, and the other deep into her cunt.

"Mmm… say, dude! You should totally try out some of this mint!" the monster kid said as she ate innie and you ate outtie. "It is so good!"

Deciding to take her up on the offer, you finally removed your tongue out of IC's cunt - but not before sliding your tongue along her clit first. Then, you slowly made your way up through her bunny bush, over her lower abdomen, and then finally arriving at the minty goodness at her core.

"What did I tell you?" the monster kid asked, her tongue still out. "It's great isn't it?"

You nodded in agreement as your tongue snaked its way along IC's soft body, pushing through the cold treat until eventually coming across something warm… and soft… and pink. It tried to sneak away for a second but you 'accidentally' slipped and your lips soon found themselves pressed against another pair.

The monster kid's tongue stopped in its tracks for a few moments as she slowly registered what had just happened, before she finally gasped and pulled away.

Laughing and wiping off your face, you asked the girl what was wrong.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all!" she insisted with a blush on her face. "Well, other than losing out on giving my first kiss to Undyne…" she added quietly to herself.

"What was that?" asked School Slut.

"Uh, nothing!" the monster kid hastily insisted. "I… need to get going somewhere! Bye!"

The monster kid quickly ran off, ice cream running down her face and leaving a small trail behind her as ran. Then, to your surprise, she came running back.

"Actually, before I go, could you give me some napkins to wipe myself off with?" the monster kid asked.

"Oh, sure!" IC said before taking out some napkins from her cart. "Here you go!"

IC then held out the napkins towards the monster kid and let go - dropping them onto the floor. You all just stared at the napkins on the floor for a few moments, simply blinking at them.

"Alright, fuck you too then," the kid said before walking away again.

"Wha!? What did I do wrong?!" IC said desperately as the kid disappeared around a corner.

"You… did realize that she didn't have any arms to catch that, or pick it up, right?" asked School Slut.

"What?!" IC exclaimed. "I just thought sleeveless shirts were in this season or something!"

"What? No! That's not even what sleeveless shirts look like!" School Slut explained.

"Hahah, my muscles… I'm laughing so hard, they hurt!" Dumbelle chuckled. "As an expert on being dumb, I have to say… that was an impressive performance~"

"Ugh… even here, my business is a failure…" IC said as she slunk down behind her cart once again.

You told her not to feel too bad - aside from that awkward moment at the end, you couldn't think of how that delicious nyotaimori, or rather, nyotaicecream, could have possibly gone better.

"Thanks, Master… you always know what to say," said IC. "Oh! I think your phone is ringing, Master!"

You double checked that you didn't have any hidden vibrators before agreeing and answering the call.

"Hello, Master!" Bones greeted. "Do you remember that question I asked you earlier? The one where you told me you were wearing a purple and blue sweater?"

You told her you did remember and scolded her for doubting your memory. You always remembered everything, and no one, especially someone from Snowdin, could tell you otherwise.

"Right, of course, Master!" Bones replied. "You always were so smart! Which is why I knew that when you told me you were wearing a purple and blue sweater, I knew that you wanted me to tell Undyne something else to throw her off your trail! Why, it was a plan so brilliant, that you didn't even need to verbalize it with words! So, I told her instead that you were wearing a yellow and brown striped sweater! That way, you'd be able to sneak past the trap she was setting for you easy-peasy!"

You slapped yourself upon hearing that. At least you knew why the monster kid was attacked now.

"No need to thank me, Master!" you heard Bones say proudly through the phone. "Your amazed silence at how well your plan went is thanks enough! So long for now, and happy raping!"

"Uh… was Bones being Bones again?" School Slut asked, to which you nodded your head. "Ah. That girl never was the smartest whale in the pod. I have no idea how she made it out of school… actually, now that I think about it, I don't remember her being in my school at all for some reason. I guess she must have moved here from somewhere else… but then, where did her house come from?"

You told her that didn't matter; no weird plot shit or Bone's stupid skullduggery would stop you from achieving your goal.

"Of course, Master~" Dumbelle agreed. "You can strongarm your way through anything, just like I can! No, better than I can!"

You nodded in agreement before finally setting off through the cave again, eager to find the next pure thing in your path to corrupt.

You eventually found your pure, white sheet to sully in the form of a turtle girl washing clothes on the side of the road. At least, you think she was a turtle girl. It was kinda hard to tell with the immense field of bubbles that was obscuring her green body. You could still make out her face, however, and the strange puddle of water that rested on her head that had a little rubber duck in it for some reason.

"So filthy…" the turtle girl grunted to herself as she furiously scrubbed a shirt in the glowing blue river she sat on the bank of. "I don't understand why people would be in such a hurry to go somewhere, but they wouldn't be in a hurry to make sure their clothes don't fall out of their suitcases and get all dirty! Ugh, this is why I don't bother with the things… you should spend all your time cleaning yourself. Clothes would only get in the way!"

You walked up behind her and tapped the girl on the shoulder - getting your fingers covered in soap in the process.

"Oh, hello there," she greeted, turning around. "My name is Woshua! Would you mind handing me that-"

She was cut off as you gave her an express delivery - your foot directly to her face.

"Oooof!" she grunted as she went flying back, the puddle from her head spilling out onto the ground along with the plastic duck. She lay in the black grass, dazed and confused, afterwards. "Oh no! My water! I… without that water… I'm paralyzed! And the ground… it's so filthy! P-please, help me!"

You simply ignored her and began to clear away the bubbles to get a better look at her skinny, turtle body.

"What are you doing?" Woshua gasped as she felt your hands reach her breasts. "Get your filthy hands off me… you damn, dirty freak!"

Laughing, you told her that you were here for only one thing; bubble bubble, toil, and trouble~

Actually, those were three things, but you think she got the point as you continued fondling her tiny tits, rubbing your fingers around her quickly-stiffening nipples.

"Oh, shampoo…" Woshua swore as you reached down to grope her cunt - which was already more than a little slick from all the soap on it. "I can't believe this his happening…"

"You can't?" School Slut asked with a little laugh as she began fingering herself. "Well then, let me teach you a lesson, soap scum… what Master is going to do is rape your sad little holes until they cum… and cum… and you belong to them!

"No… I… I have to… slip away somehow…" Woshua said desperately while your right index and ring fingers spread her pussy wide and your middle finger began to test the waters of her 'tub'. "I can't let them… do this! I have so much left to do… so much left to clean!"

"Sorry, babe, but it looks like you're at the end of your soap on a rope~" Dumbelle said with a wink as you felt Woshua's pussy squirm around you. "But don't worry, I'm sure Master will find something for you to clean. After all, they make such a mess when they're plowing through girls~"

"No… this is worse… than even my dirtiest fantasies… I need to- guuuh!" Woshua said, interrupted when you abruptly shoved your cock into her pussy and began thrusting. "No, stop! I… I didn't even clean your dick beforehand… this is too gross!"

"Careful~ If you struggle too much, then Master might get angry," School Slut warned as she played with her own exposed cunt. "And if you do that, you might get them to expose their abrasive side~"

"This- uh! - isn't abrasive already?" Woshua grunted, your powerful thrusts forcing her body into the dirt as your cock rammed into her womb.

"Well, if they got mad enough, they could make you choke on some 'soap', if you know what I mean." School Slut replied while Woshua's cunt leaked around your cock like a faucet. "And you don't want that do you?"

"No…" Woshua replied as you felt her cunt contract around you in fear. Aaaah… what a wonderful feeling. "But… I don't want this either…"

"Well, unless you want to get taken to the cleaners - in a bad way - then I suggest you learn to want this~" Dumbelle suggested suggestively as you continued to plow your new toy.

"But… I can't just… just… on no!" Woshua gasped as she felt your dick press hard against her cervix and it began to give way. "No… don't go in there! It's always supposed to be be clean in there! I… I don't think I could even handle you fucking me in there!"

You put a finger on her mouth and told her to watch her dirty language - otherwise, you'd have to wash her mouth out.

"What do you mean by- gmmmm!" she mumbled as you forced her into a violent kiss. Her tongue danced reluctantly with yours as you gave your hips one last, powerful thrust and burst into her womb. The feeling of its warm walls clasping around the tip of your dick was absolutely heavenly, and you made sure to savor every moment of it

"Mmmm, mmm!" Woshua moaned into your mouth, her whole body quaking as she tried to mentally adjust to the feeling of your dick so deep inside her. "You… you have to stop! You can't keep doing this!"

"Sorry, but you're bubbling up the wrong tree!" Dumbelle said as you forced your slimy tongue back into the helpless girl's mouth. "They're not going to stop until they steel wool, er, steal you all~"

"Yes… nothing but the biggest harem in the world for our Master," said School Slut. "Why, if you get lucky, then maybe you could join Master as they fuck them all~"

"No… orgies are so unsanitary!" Woshua groaned as you broke the kiss again.

Really? If that was the case, you ask, then how sanitary would it be for you to cum inside her?

"No… please, anything but that!" Woshua begged, her eyes growing wide as saucers. "If you cum inside me like this… I'll probably get pregnant… and do you know… how filthy… kids are? I can't handle that!"

You told her that was too bad, because you were going to get babies out of this bathwater one way or another.

With that, you thrust into her tight cunt one last time before exploding like a bathbomb inside her womb. Your thick, white foam filled up every available corner, forcing Woshua to scream in surprise and pleasure as she felt herself become filthy like the cumrag she was.

"No… stop… you have to…" Woshua groaned as her eyes rolled back and she beat you uselessly with one of her weak fists.

"You think that is going to stop our Master? Dream on~" Dumbelle said as she watched your dick pump shot after shot into the turtle girl's waiting womb. "If you really want to defeat them, then I'm afraid that you're going to have to get good, scrubber~'

"So… much… filth…" Woshua groaned as you pulled out and your sperm spilled out onto the ground. "But… at least it is over now…"

Her spine suddenly stood straight at attention as you moved your still-hard cock away from her pussy… and pressed up against her asshole.

"Wait… what are you doing!? You're aiming at the wrong pipe!" she gasped, sounding even more panicked than before. "No… you can't do me there! That's the dirtiest place of all!"

Curious, you asked her why that was if, as a monster, she never even used her ass for its intended purpose.

"Oh, right," she replied, blinking a few times. "But… you still can't use it!"

As you pressed your dick into her rear regardless, you told her that it wouldn't be so bad. She just had to think of it as a free enema or something.

"Are you nuts? There's no way that I would ever do that!" she replied, repulsed.

You shrugged and said you gave it your best shot before shoving your tube snake deep into her sewer.

"Oh fuck!I I… I've never had that thing stretched like that before!" Woshua groaned as you explored her unused hole, it's soft flesh clearly untouched before your dick. "It feels so weird… not bad… but weird…"

"Oh my! It looks like this fucking might actually be tear-free!" Dumbelle said in surprise. "I guess someone was dirtier than we originally thought~"

"No… you're wrong…" Woshua insisted even as her paralyzed legs tried reflexively to bring you in even more. "I'm not the dirty one… all my actions… are clean!"

"Please! I know that look in your eye," School Slut said as she floated over, her exposed cunt right over Woshua's face. "You want Master to rape, ravage, and repeat all day long, don't you?"

"No… I don't… I want to just… wash… and clean…" Woshua insisted as you felt her ass squeeze your entire length.

"You sure? Because it looks to me like you really want Master to use your little cum disposal all day, every day," School slut said teasingly as she fingered herself. "It would be so much easier if you just gave in, you know."

"And… tarnish… my pride?" Woshua asked, growing sweaty and exhausted from your constant thrusts. "Never… in a million years…"

"Yes… get dirty! Have fun!" Dumbelle cheered as Woshua's moans slowly grew louder. "Trust me - even before I met Master, I knew that bathing and washing was a waste of time!"

"Yeah, I kinda wish that you didn't, though," School Slut commented, holding her nose with one hand as she kept fingering herself with the other.

"Still! If you gave up on cleaning, you'd be able to focus on pleasure all the time! Wouldn't that be great~?" asked Dumbelle.

"Yes… I… I think that would feel nice…" Woshua replied as her tongue hung out of her mouth, shaking every time you thrusted into her. "Come to think of it… cleaning… staying clean… all that did was make me feel stressful!I I… I don't want that anymore!"

"Oh? Then what do you want?" School Slut asked teasingly, already knowing the answer to this bubble-pop quiz.

"I… I want more cum!" Woshua eventually cried out as the last of her resistance was washed away. "Please, Master! Give it to me! I want it all!"

"How the tidy have fallen~" Dumbelle said with a smile. "Well, Master? Best not to keep her waiting~"

You agreed before thrusting a few more times and filling her pipes with a carwash's worth of cum. Her tongue had completely lolled out of her mouth at this point, and you could see her eyes roll back in her empty head. Meanwhile, your soul, which you had almost forgotten about by this point, pulsed redder and redder as it assimilated your new Cum Rag into it, making her yours now and forever.

"Yes… bathe my insides with your LOVE, Master…" Cum Rag groaned as your orgasm petered out. "Feel free to fuck me… make me filthy… do whatever you want to me… anytime you want… I am nothing but a piece of shit compared to you."

Seeing even the cleanest girl could be made into a dirty-mouthed, cum-guzzling whore filled you with determination and pride as you slowly pulled out of her.

"Another excellent rape, Master~" Dumbelle complimented with a flex. "But, and I'd hate to point this out since I'm dumb, we're still going to have to refill that bowl on the top of her head if we want her to come with us."

You told her that you knew that as you began jerking your cock and pointing it towards Cum Rag's empty bowl.

"What are you doing, Master?" Cum Rag asked curiously right before she felt your warm cum splash into her head. "Oooooooh, yeah… that feels so good…"

When you were done, you put your clothes back on and the girl who used to be Woshua stood up off the ground. Her bowl was so full of your semen that it was overflowing and running down her face and dripping onto her tits, but she clearly didn't care about that - if anything, she was delighted.

"Thank you, Master" Cum Rag said as she carefully picked up her duck and put it back into her head. "This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. As your slave… I finally know true freedom! I am going to relish this head full of fucking filth for the rest of my life!"

You told her she was welcome, but she'd still have to bathe every once in awhile so you didn't get disgusted with her. You still had some standards, after all.

"Oh, of course, Master!" Cum Rag replied obediently. "Anything you want!"

You nodded and turned back around to face the path forward. Corrupting Cum Rag was fun, but she wouldn't be the last soul you dirtied that day, after all~

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, that's my chapter. Hope you liked it. Also, in case they missed it in my other story, here's my response to ABeanishShinjin, and any other potential requesters.**

 **If you're gonna request me to do a story or put in a character, do not do it as a guest reviewer. I can't respond to it directly, and can't tell you whether or not your idea will be used or not (plus, you would only have to wait a couple days at most as opposed to months on end because of how my update schedule works). As for the story being made, I cannot, because I wouldn't know the first thing about how to write it. The best person for that particular job would be ABeanishShinjin, in such a case.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you later in my other story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/U: Heya. If you want to see why things are a bit janky, read the Author's Note at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

 **Pacifist**

Your new, wishy-washy friend wished you a wonderful walky as she floated away down the river, leaving you to clean up the remnants of the 'good, clean fun' she left behind on your dick. Though, now that you think about it, it was really more like 'good, dirty fun' than clean fun. But all the soap probably canceled that out - though all the bodily fluids may have canceled out the cancel… unless you had sex in Spanish, at which point the cancels don't cancel each other out and would actually mean your fun was super clean…

Eh, you decided to leave philosophical questions like that to the professionals, like Plato-Scrubber, or Aristbubble, and simply finished cleaning your dick, redressing, and moving on.

The river, and the path following it, both seemed to go on forever - though, admittedly, it was pretty hard to tell with the way the cavern twisted and turned, and how plants, trees, and mushrooms blocked much of your vision, but you were fairly convinced that eternity was just out of sight, waiting for you. Probably. You were sure.

"Squeak," you heard something that may or may not have been eternity squeak off to the left side of the path, causing you to stop and check what it was.

Turning, you looked and saw another echo flower - along with a small mouse hole in the wall, and a table with a hunk of cheese encased in purple amber sitting on it.

"Squeak… I wish that this amber would disappear… without the cheese I mean," you heard the flower continue."I don't want the amber to disappear with the cheese. I mean, we'd get a free table out of it, but that wouldn't be nearly as nice as that cheese. I guess we could trade the table for cheese too, but the furniture-to-lactose international exchange rate has been pretty screwy lately…"

You thought about it for a few moments and decided that you might as well help this mouse's wish come true. It wasn't exactly like you had a magic wand or something, but it couldn't hurt to try, right?

So, you picked up the cheese/amber and brought it back down hard onto your knee. Then, as soon as you were done crying, you got a rock instead and smashed it down onto the purple amber.

Shards of the hardened tree-blood spewed everywhere as you struck it, sending little pieces of it into your mouth and filling your taste-buds with a taste that was kinda like maple syrup, if instead of maple it was grape. You briefly wondered if the tree it came from got confused at a wine tasting or something, but you quickly pushed that from your mind, along with the amber shards from the wooden table. You then picked up the cheese, brought it to the nearby mouse hole, knocked on the wall above the hole, and politely waited for a response.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," an annoyed voice replied.

A moment later and door in the hole opened, revealing a tiny woman with brown skin, a red tube top, tight bluejeans, a long pink tail, and grey mouse ears on top of her head.

"Hmm? Who the trap are you?" Her nose twitched a little in suspicion as she spoke.

You held out the cheese and explained that you heard her wish on through the echo flower, and while you didn't have a bank teller on hand to broker the conversion dispute, you did have a rock to broker the amber.

"Really?" she cocked her hips to the side as she spoke.. "You'd help me with that, even though you never met me? Well, call me a little skeptical."

You told her that was the whole truth about this hole-y cheese, and that it really was not that big of a deal for you. You just thought you'd help out a cute mouse while you were in the neighborhood.

"Mouse!?" The mouse(?) woman suddenly stomped her foot in anger as she glared tiny daggers at you. "I am a _rat_ you moron, not a mouse!"

You apologize, and tried to make an excuse for yourself involving how similar rats and mice looked to one another.

"Oh, so you think we all look the same, do you?!" She spat a little as she stepped forward, somehow lording over you despite looking so small. "Well, we'll just have to make you understand the difference~"

She then brought her fingers up to her mouth and let out a whistle that was ten times bigger than she was. You stood there, confused and covering your ears, wondering why on earth she just did that.

Your answer came in the form of other mi- _rats_ , other _rats_ pouring out of several other tiny doors you hadn't noticed in the wall, all of them jumping towards you with tiny ropes. They were each dressed similarly to the first rat you talked to, but their tube tops were all different colors.

You tried to bat them away, but they were just too fast, and soon you were caught in a web of string. You tried to turn around and run, but you ended up tripping and falling humorously onto your back, giving the rat girls the opportunity to pound the ends of their rope into the ground with tacks.

"That'll teach you to get us mixed up…" the red rat said smugly as she walked towards your head.

You groaned from your firmly planted spot and told her that you were pretty sure you'd learned your lesson about racial sensitivity for the day, and you asked if she would kindly let you get back up.

"Well, you did get us that cheese…" The rat's ears suddenly perked up as she heard something beating. "Huh? What's that?"

She and her friends all looked up and saw your beating heart floating up above them, out of their reach but also out of your reach, which was pretty unfortunate considering you wanted to hide it from them like a bad report card from your parents right about then.

"Oooh, so it looks like we managed to get a _human_ in our little rat trap!" The rat with the red tube top smirked as she jumped onto your face and walked over to your nose. "Oh, but don't worry, we're not that interested in stealing your soul."

Surprised, you asked if she really meant it. It wasn't like you were upset that she wasn't planning on doing that, but considering that she basically had you tied up Japanese bondage-style, so you were kind of expecting things to head in that direction.

"Nah - there's no way we'd do something like that! Especially after you got us that cheese! Besides, could our bodies even hold a soul that big? I'm not sure I want to find out..." the head rat said from your nose. "But, if you want, we can show you the difference between mouse and rat bodies… in intimate detail. That way, you won't ever have this misunderstanding again."

You asked her if you'd still have to be tied up for this lesson.

"Well, that depends… do you want to take us all on all at once?" You looked around at all the little, sexy girls around you before nodding your head. "That's what I thought~"

She then began to take off her clothes in a sensual way, starting by slowly taking off her top and then shimmying sultrily out of her jeans and red panties. You think. It was kind of hard to focus your eyes on her when she was so close, you had to cross them to see her.

As soon as her clothes were off, you felt her snatch press down against your nose, her tiny clit rubbing against the tip as her scent wasted down into your sinuses. You assumed that she probably looked very sexy doing this, but you would just have to take your imagination's word for it.

The other rats, meanwhile, seemed to follow the first's lead and began to strip out of their clothes as well. You could feel their naked bodies pile onto yours, but you could do nothing but lie there as they worshiped your body.. You could feel their tiny tits massage your arms and legs, their tiny waists brush against you, their paintbrush-like tongues trace your muscles.

And, you could feel them start to undo and pull down your pants.

"Ah!" you heard one of the rats gasp as your dick flopped out, already hard. "Oh wow! It's so big! How are we supposed to fuck that?"

"Very recklessly!" another said as she leapt onto your dick. "Last one to the top is moldy cheese!"

You could feel a sudden stampede of tiny feet across your lower body as most of the rats began to swarm around your groin. You imagined that most of them would have been able to climb to the top fairly easily on their own, but none of them could with all of them rushing at once. Instead, all that did was drown your mind in a flurry of sensations as you felt their soft bodies, and a few curious tongues, swirl and writhe around your cock.

"Aha! I made it!" one of them cried out triumphantly as she plopped down onto the head of your dick, wrapping her legs around it to make sure she didn't all off. "Now, let's see if you were worth all that work…"

You let out a gasp as you felt her shove her face right into the tip of your cock, her tongue swirling around the inside as she gulped down every drop of your precum that she could. All the while, the other rats never stopped moving and swirling their mass around the base of your dick, licking your shaft when they could and forcibly rubbing their tits against it when other girls bumped into them.

"Wow, that's quite a mess." One of the rats who arrived late sighed as she casually fingered her pussy. "I mean, I like orgies, but I feel like joining in now would be a little uncomfortable…"

"Hey, don't worry! There's still plenty of room elsewhere…" another rat said as she began to rub herself against your chest. "After all… you can fuck anything if you try hard enough!"

"Anything, huh?" The unsatisfied rat looked at your right hand and walked over to it before pulling up the end of your middle finger and pressing the tip of it against her dripping pussy.

"Wait… you're not really going to…" the rat rubbing against your chest asked before her sister slowly began to press the digit inside her. "Holy ratatouille! She actually slipped the whole thing inside her!"

You moved your head to the side a little and saw that the rat woman had, indeed, managed to get the entire tip of your digit into her squeezing snatch. Her lower abdomen bulged as her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Even though your finger was small, she was still smaller, and it looked like she was about to pop… and yet, she kept going.

"Aaah! It feels so good!" she screamed, her tiny clit spasming so hard that you actually felt it through your finger. "Please… start moving… fuck me!"

A little nervous that you might hurt her, you began to move your finger up and down very slowly. That little bit of extra stimulation seemed to set her off, though as another screaming orgasm ripped through her body.

"Wow, that looks like fun!" the rat on your nose said before jumping off and becoming the rat on your left index finger. "Do me next, bub!"

You didn't have time to reply before she squeezed herself down like a chalk on the end of a pool cue, and forced your finger inside her.

"Oh, now that's the stuff!" she moaned happily as she gripped her breasts. "Now fuck me like the dirty rat I am!"

Growing more bold, you began to move your fingers faster - or at least, as fast as your restraints would allow - and caused them both to squeak with pleasure as their bodies and hair bounced up and down.

"Hmm… I wonder if I can fit one inside me too…" another rat said as she made her way towards one of your hands.

"Pfft, I know I can!" another said much more enthusiastically, rubbing her cunt wildly in preparation of her imminent finger-fucking.

"Maybe I could go for the pinkie…" another said, much more timidly.

One by one you felt their pussies slip over the ends of your fingers like warm, squishy thimbles, and you began to play their wombs like keys on a piano. You weren't sure if this was a world record for the largest number of women one person has fingered at once, but you were sure this was the most someone could do with only ten fingers.

"Ah, yes!" one of the girls who managed to get herself around your thumb cried you in pleasure. "Harder! Please, do us harder!"

The other girls were making a similar _rat_ cket, so you did as you were told and began moving your fingers like you were playing two invisible trumpets.

"Oh yes, now that's the right speed!" the rat on your left index finger groaned as her (relatively) large breasts bounced up and down with every thrust of your finger. "Ratatat tat! Like a machine gun! Only… this is way nicer!"

"Do you think… you could swirl it around inside me?" another asked politely as you felt the ring of her pussy lips squeeze around your right ring finger. "I really want to feel you… in every part of me!"

You tried to do it, but ring fingers aren't exactly the best at rotating like that. So, instead, you twisted your whole left wrist around, sending all the rats on your left hand flying around like naughty tilt-a-whirl. At the same time, the rats around your groin were giving your cock the same treatment, twirling it around as they kept competing to lick it and fondle it with their breasts. The rat on top had yet to flee the sinking ship, however, as she kept her legs locked tight and her tongue licking up as much of your precum that didn't splatter onto her face.

"Oh, rats! You're really pouring out now!" the woman atop your dick called out between glugs. "I think they're getting ready to blow!"

"Well, I hope they've got enough to share with all of us!" the first rat you met said between body-shaking orgasms. "You still have a lot to makeup for that mistake you made earlier… but I think we'll all forgive you if you give us all some cheese!"

"I can feel their balls pulsing!" You felt the girls around your groin suddenly pick up their speed. "It looks like it's a rat race to the finish! Come on, everyone! Give it your all!"

You felt yourself begin to cum just a moment later, your dick firing so hard that the rat who was on top was sent flying by the first blast. The rest of the girls clamored and cheered around your pole as your seed rained down onto them from above, their mouths hanging open as your cream slid down their throats. Your finger puppets weren't in range to get any for themselves, but you had a feeling from the sound of their constant wails of pleasure that they didn't really mind.

"Now… do you think you finally know the difference between rat bodies and mouse bodies?" The original rat popped herself off your finger and hunted down her discarded red tube top, putting it back on as her juices continued to run down her thighs.

Panting, you took a moment to really ponder that question before finally deciding on an answer; no mouse had ever fucked you quite as hard as a rat has.

"Exactly!" The rat in the red tube top smiled proudly as her friends slowly began do disperse. "There's a reason why 'rats' is 'star' spelled backwards - it's because no one can forget us~"

You agreed and assured her that you would never make the same mistake again… unless you encountered a mouse in a bad mood, you supposed.

"Well, I'm sure even if you do make the mistake, I doubt you'll get _ratted_ on as long as you treat them right… unless, getting ratted on is what you want~" The rat in the red tube top waved her tail sultrily as she and the other rats headed back into their holes. "See you later, human."

You said goodbye as well, and you were about to ask her to untie you, but she slammed her door before you could reach that part. You considered calling out for help, but then you remembered that you were just bound by string - you could break free any time you really wanted to. So, you broke free.

Wiping the strings away as if they were stale noodles, you picked yourself up and continued down the Waterfall path. Along the way you noticed a few black trees leaking purple sap and wondered if someone was using them to make syrup, and then wondered if that syrup would actually be any good on something like pancakes. You had to admit that amber you had earlier was pretty good, but could anything really replace maple? Well, strawberry jam was good on pancakes too, so maybe-

"Oh no, they're actually here," you heard a nervous voice suddenly say from a nearby bush with a conspicuous gelatinous green blob sticking out the side. "I guess I have to capture them… for The Underground!"

The bush rustled a little bit before a large woman, wearing nothing and seemingly made entirely out of green gel, emerged from the bush. Judging by the way she shook, and the consistency of her body, she looked to be some kind of Moldsmal… but big. A Moldbyg, if you would. And you would.

"Hold it right there, human." The Moldbyg ordered, standing over you. "I'm going to rape you good, you hear? And there's absolutely no escape!"

Your stance reflexively widened like a college freshman widening their pants after a few months of college. But, to your surprise, you didn't need to dodge. Instead, the Moldbyg just kept standing there, hanging above you.

"That's right… I'm totally going to assault you right now!" she insisted, despite the fact that the only thing she was currently assaulting you with was the smell of sour apples. "I'm totally going to… rape you… even if it's gross!"

She still just kept standing there, hanging over you and occasionally dripping a tasty drop of water into your mouth from above. Curious, you stuck your hand out towards her body to test if she was really there.

" _Gah!_ Hey!" She shouted as her whole body suddenly recoiled, as if you had slapped her mass instead of just lightly poking it. "Haven't you heard of respecting personal space?"

You pointed out that she was planning on invading your personal space, quite intimately, only a few seconds ago.

"Th-that was different!" You took a step closer again and she recoiled even more. "G-get away from me!"

Remembering what happened the last time you ran into a jello girl, you began to wiggle your body sensually to try and seduce her.

"Ew! What are you doing!?" she gasped, turning her face away. "Moving yourself so lewdly… it's a sin!"

She was cowering off in the corner now, clearly wishing to escape but with nowhere to go. You never thought that you'd feel so sorry for someone who tried to rape you so quickly, but here you are, on the bullet train to pity-ville with a bolt of lightning as the conductor. So, you swallowed your confusion and told her you were sorry, in the hopes of calming her down.

"Do… do you mean it?" she asked, standing back up.

You nodded and said that you should have respected her personal space. You mean, yeah, she was technically attacking you, but you were still rather rude by poking her.

"Oh, well… thank you, then." The Moldbyg sighed as she compiled some of her mass in her lower body and 'sat' down onto the ground. "But some of this really is my fault for trying to attack you. I mean, I know capturing a human soul is important and all, but I just wish I didn't have to do it in a sexual way. I mean, how contrived and arbitrary is that? Whoever came up with that rule is some kind of sicko or pervert…"

Curious, you asked her what was the part that grossed her out the most - the part where she would have to kill you, the part where she would have to rape you, or the part where she would have to have sex.

"Uh, no offense to you, but… honestly, the sex part is the worst." The Moldbyg shifted uncomfortably in her 'seat'. "Like… I think it's just such a disgusting concept… if I had a stomach, I'd probably throw up just thinking about it."

You didn't really understand her viewpoint. You still thought sex was pretty good, even in spite of all the traumatic sexual experiences you've had. You weren't about to try to convince her of that, though - that would be a recipie for another Toriel, except with jello instead of pie… and more sugar, you supposed.

Instead, you thanked her for not raping you, even though her reasons for doing so were kind of selfish.

"You're… thanking me?" The green girl looked down at you, confused. "I know you're human and all, but… have people really been trying to rape you so much that I'm actually an exception when I _don't_ really try anything?"

You shook your head, before nodding slightly, and then finally nodding strongly.

"Ugh… you poor thing." She looked mostly sympathetic for a few moments before she realized what that entailed. "Oh shit! That means someone could come along to rape you at any second! I better get going!"

You looked down and saw that Moldbyg's body had suddenly turned into tank treads. You weren't sure if that would actually help her get away faster, but she was clearly going to try regardless.

"See you later, human!" You heard her voice fade into the distance as she sped away. "Oh, and, uh… don't get raped!"

You were a bit sad to see her go so quickly, but still, you managed to make it through two encounters with women without being raped by either. You hadn't had a roll of luck this good since Snowdin! You were eager to see if you could get to three.

You boldly walked forward into the next area of the cave, the path now running between a river on the south side and a large lake on the north side. As far as you could tell, there wasn't anyone or anything around, which actually kind of surprised you. Sure, it was a bit dark in here, but it seemed to be the perfect area to have a swim. Since this place wasn't hard to get to, and the water looked to be just as clean as the rest of Waterfalls water, the only reason you could think of for monsters to stay away would be if there was something in the water scaring them off…

…

You decided not to think about that and started to walk faster. For no reason. Definitely not because you were worried about the lake because you weren't even thinking about it.

However, you weren't so busy not-thinking about the lake that you didn't notice the long, white tentacle that was extending out of the water. You still pretended like you didn't notice though, and just kept walking. Soon, another tentacle poked up out of the water, followed by another, and another, and you were really starting to hate the size of this room.

Finally, you saw something large and golden start to rise up out of the center of the lake. The figure was so massive that it sent out a wave that soaked the entire path, and your shoes. You stopped your frantic fast-walk and stood there in fear as a pair of massive blue eyes stared down at you.

And then you saw the face that came along with the eyes and, well… let's just say you weren't nearly as intimidated anymore.

"Hey there~" Floating in the water in front of you was a giant, blonde woman wearing the upper half of a white swimsuit. The bottom half looked like it was torn away long ago, which was probably convenient for her since you doubted the massive octet of tentacles that served as her legs would have fit.

Her face was completely human, however, and her expression wasn't that of anger or hunger, or even lust like you might expect. No, the look on her face was more akin to a first grader seeing a kitten for the first time, or maybe a puppy who was just told they were very good.

"I saw you walking… there." The massive woman sounded somewhat bashful as she twirled around one of her tentacles in her hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Onion-san."

You shook one of her tentacles and said that the feeling was mutual.

Onions-san kept staring at you with a joyous expression on her face. Feeling a little creeped out, you moved to leave, but she just kept following you and staring at you like a lost puppy.

"So, you're visiting Waterfall, huh?" She finally continued to speak after a few awkward moments. "It sure is great here, huh? You love it, right?"

You nodded your head and said it was alright.

"Yeah, I thought so! It's my big favorite too!" Onion-san clapped her hands together. "Although… the water is so shallow here…"

You looked down and saw that the lake was actually pretty deep for the most part, but she was still able to walk across most of the bottom easily with her long tentacles, so she probably had some trouble getting a good stretch.

"B-but that's okay!" Onion-san's head suddenly shot up as she tried to maintain her happy expression. "It beats moving to the city, after all! I'd have to get a moving truck out here, and find a way to stay wet all the way through Hotland without drying out… plus, I'd have to live in a crowded aquarium! I have no idea why any of my friends did that…"

Her shoulders slumped again.

"Plus, the aquarium's so full that I can't move back to my friends if I wanted to anyways…" She tried to switch back to happy again but that was clearly becoming harder to do. "That's okay though, y'hear? Because Undyne is going to fix everything for me… and for everyone trapped down here!"

Slowing down, you asked the octo-girl what she meant by that.

"Well, because Undyne is going to capture the human and take their soul!" You reflexively hid your soul to where Onion-san couldn't see it. "And then we can all get out of here, and I can live in the ocean, y'hear? And then I'll have lots of friends too, and I won't have to be… alone…"

You reached the end of this area of the cave, and Onion-san had to stop as the lake she was in came to an end.

"Oh, it looks like this is the end of the room… I guess we'll have to part ways now." Onion-san looked at you with big eyes, hoping that she could convince you to want to stay a little longer with her. It didn't work, obviously. "But I'll see you around though, y'hear? You can come around anytime you like… or, you know, send friends if they're available… we can talk about stuff like… uhhhhhh…"

Poor girl… for someone who's so big, she has such a hard time with small talk. Perhaps giving her a pity chat would help her feel better… and the experience would help her talk with whoever comes by next.

So, you stop in your tracks, turn around, and sit down on the shore of the lake.

"Oh! You're… staying?" Onion-san looked incredibly confused. "That's never happened before… like, ever! And… I still don't know what to talk about…"

You told her that shouldn't be a problem. After all, she just had to talk about the things she liked and was interested in.

"Oh, yeah! That's a pretty good idea!" She twiddled her fingers for a few moments. "Uh… I've been thinking about starting a band."

Curious, you asked her what she'd name it.

"Uh, I don't know… the 3 Doors Up?" She shrugged. "I haven't really thought about that part yet."

You asked what instrument she'd play.

"I haven't thought of that either."She looked up dreamily at the ceiling. "I was just thinking, man… it sure would be great to be in a band, y'know? Going all sorts of cool places, meeting new people…"

You suggested that she might be great at an organ with 8 pipe divisions.

"Is that hard?"

You shrugged - you assumed it was, but it wasn't like you really tried.

"Okay then…" She twiddled her fingers around more. "Uh… I ran out of things to talk about."

You raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. She had to have more things she liked and, therefore, more things to talk about.

"Well… I like water, and… sand is kind of nice too." She spoke after a few moments of silence. "And… uh… do you eat?"

You nodded. Like most people, you did, indeed, partake in the consumption of sustenance.

"Ah… so, I guess we have that in common."

Deciding to cut through awkward silence before it got too thick and encased you like some terrible, silent cheese, you just flat-out asked Onion-san if she went on many dates.

"What!?" she gasped, taken aback. "Well… no, not really. Can you tell?"

If you nodded any harder, it would have measured on the richter scale.

"Oh dear… I'm sorry."

You quickly told her that wasn't something to apologize for.

"No, no… even if I don't talk to people much, I know that I'm not exactly making thrilling conversation with ya, y'hear?" She looked a tiny bit ashamed of herself, but tried to hide it with a smile. "Sometimes… I think that might be the reason my friends left me here alone. It's probably why people here in Waterfall don't spend too much time here either."

You tried to reassure her, saying that she doesn't give herself nearly enough credit. Just because she wasn't used to conversations now didn't mean she wouldn't get good at them eventually with enough practice.

"That's real sweet of you to say." She smiled down at you with a soft warmth in her eyes. "But my problem isn't really that I'm shy, or that I'm awkward… it's that I don't have anything to talk about. How am I supposed to get better at conversations if I don't have anything to talk about?"

You told her that she could always try leaving the lake to experience things, so that way she could talk about the things she experienced.

"Well… like I said, I can't really go anywhere outside the lake. Didn't y'hear?" Onion-san motioned towards her body. "Not only would I dry out, but… the water is kind of supporting my weight. I don't think I could even walk on dry land. I was born in this lake… and it looks like I'm going to die in it."

She let out a sad sigh before forcing a smile back on once more.

"But that's okay! After all, everyone here in the Underground is going to essentially face the same fate!" She stumbled a little. "I mean, assuming Undyne doesn't save us… and I have complete confidence in her, y'hear?"

Deciding to change the topic away from the freaky armor woman who was trying to kill you, you told Onion-san she could still do cool things in her little lake.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled just like when she first saw you. "Like what?"

You thought about playing a game, but remembered that you left your extensive collection of custom cribbage boards at home. So you thought, what was something fun and interesting two people can do alone together…

You've got it! Calisthenics!

Wait, no, that probably wouldn't work if she didn't have any real legs.

That only really left sex, which _was_ pretty exciting, but you weren't sure if that would exactly be the kind of thing she should bring up in casual conversation. But on the other seven other tentacles, doing that might cheer her up, and being in a (genuinely) good mood could help her talk to people…

You suddenly realized that you were considering offering this woman pity sex. Now, you were the one who needed cheering up.

So, you finally decided to tell Onion-san about the idea while hoping that having some self-pity sex wouldn't get you caught in a self-destructive cycle of sadness and fucking.

"S-sex!?" she gasped in surprise at that. "Well, gee, I'm not so sure about that. And by that I mean… I'm not so sure _how_ about that, y'hear?"

Ah, just perfect - not only was she a giant, but she was a giant virgin too. And she was a big virgin too, which would make taking the lead a little bit hard.

But, you looked closer at her face and saw that she clearly did want to do this. She was expecting you to turn her down and walk away at any second, but there was some hope there that you would show her a good time… and that hope filled you with Determination!

So, you began to take off your clothes, hid your soul under your shirt, popped your spare Nice Cream into your mouth to get hard again, and jumped into the water. You told her that her inexperience shouldn't be a problem because you were going to make sure she was going to have fun either way.

"Oh my! You mean it?" She blushed as the widest smile you had ever seen (literally) spread across her face. "Wow, thanks! What do I need to do?"

You told her to just lie back in the water and you'd figure out-er, you mean, you would _take care of_ the rest.

"Alright… here I go!" She carefully lowered herself onto her back. "I'm trusting you, y'hear?"

You nodded solemnly as you observed her body. She was so large that you genuinely didn't know where to start, so you eventually decided to start where you normally would - with some foreplay on the upper body.

Grabbing onto her swimsuit, you climbed up onto her chest and reached over to grope her right tit. It really wasn't so much of a grope as it was a bear hug, but the effect was still the same - Onion-san moaned and blushed as she felt pleasure start to creep up her spine.

The breast was just as squishy as a regular tit, but it was still harder to massage since there was so much of it. You had to keep moving around it to try and get at it from every angle, and exert all your strength to get it to jiggle even a little bit. Eventually, Onion-san pushed aside the straps of her swimsuit and lowered her top, allowing you direct access to her tits. You promptly used the opportunity to climb on top of her breasts and start licking her bare skin.

"Wow… that sure does feel weird." The octopus woman shifted around in the water a bit, sending little waves in all directions as her body reflexively moved. "Not that it's bad… just… weird."

Massaging her massive areola, you asked her if that felt she was feeling good.

"I think so." Her face contorted a little. "I certainly like how warm it makes me feel… I don't think I have ever noticed how cold this lake is, y'know?"

Trying to sound romantic, you told her that few things match the warmth of passion and lust.

"Oh!" She gasped as she felt one of your hands play with her hardening nipple. "'Jjust making sure, but that's not actually going to boil me or anything, right?"

You assured her that boiled octopus was not on the menu that night and went over to her mouth to seal that promise with a kiss.

Realizing what you were about to do, Onion-san closed her eyes, pursed her lips, and leaned forward. In spite of your better judgement, you met her lips head-on, and even extended your tongue inside her mouth to wrestle with yours. It wasn't surprising as to who wone that match, but you were a bit shocked that she was panting afterwards.

"This is so much more fun than I ever thought it would be…" Onion-san stared off into the middle-distance with a dreamy look on her face. "So, what's next? More boob stuff?"

You considered that for a moment but quickly realized that, if you spent too much time on her tits, you'd have absolutely no energy to spend on her pussy. So, you told her to spread her legs so that you could get to the main event.

"Oh… so soon?" You heard the swishing of water as some of her tentacles moved away. "Okay then, get started."

You walked across her stomach, across Onion-san's bouncy stomach, and looked down. Then, you turned around and told Onion-san to spread _all_ of her legs for you.

"Oh, right." She moved the rest of her tentacles away from the bottom of her body. "My bad."

You carefully lowered yourself down from her stomach and found that she did, indeed, have a normal pussy underneath all of her tentacles. Well, normal except for its extraordinary size. You imagined that if she spread her pussy lips wide, you'd be able to drive a medium mini-minivan through them and give guided tours of her womb.

You would have stopped there if the rats and mice you've met hadn't taught you one important lesson - size matters a hell of a lot less during sex than some might think. So, you jumped down onto Onion-san's groin and brought your face up to her clit, which was so massive it would have practically been impossible to miss. At the same time, you gently placed your hands between her vaginal lips to find her g-spot, while your dick slipped in the lower part of her cunt for the ride.

"Oh gosh, this feels so… exhilarating!" Onion-san's body suddenly shook again. "You're-ah! Doing well so far!"

You thanked her for the compliment before giving her clit a nice, long lick. It began to bob up and down like a bouncy, pink ball as the Octopus woman groaned in delight, so you took that as a good sign that she liked it.

You began to lick her clit much more methodically now, running your tongue quickly from top to bottom, over and over again. Every time your tongue flicked off the top, you felt her cunt squeeze around your arms in delight. Her g-spot took a bit of mining her cave to properly find, but once you did, she began to moan even louder.

"Yes… right there! That spot's my big favorite!" Onion-san screamed a little as her tentacles thrashed in the water around her. "This is so different… than my own tentacles…"

Curious about that statement, you asked her if she really fucked herself with her own tentacles.

"Yeah… I have." The massive woman squeezed shamelessly around your arms as you kept ceasing her clit. "It's nice… and convenient… and I don't even have to bend over to do it! I've sometimes imagined doing it when I talk to people, but people spend so little time here that I never really got the chance to try."

Feeling that it might be a bit hypocritical of you to discourage public masturbation, so you simply told her that sounded like an interesting fantasy.

"Yeah… I actually have quite a lot of those." Onion-san was playing with her own breasts now as you worshiped her snatch. "There's not much else to think about after all. I've thought about having sex with people who walk by… masturbating with a tree… even having sex with my hands and knees… all eight of them! I've considered calling that one… dogcto style!"

You told her that sounded fun, but that tentacles didn't really have knees.

"Oh… right… I guess that's one dream kneecapped," she said sadly, though it was hard to hear any dowerness in her voice when she was moaning too much.

Still, you didn't want her feeling down when you were trying to cheer her up, so you asked her if she ever thought about talking to people about her fantasies while you shoved both your fists as hard as you could into her g-spot.

"Talk about pervy things? I don't think that would be a very good idea." You imagined that you would have seen a very conflicted look on her face if your field of vision wasn't completely dominated by the clit you were currently licking. "I mean, won't that make people think I'm a pervert? If that happened then people would spend even less time in here, y'hear?"

You nodded as you licked and said that she had a good point, but she could still find people to talk about it with if she looked in the right places.

"But… I told you! I can't go anywhere!" She complained while her musk overpowered your nostrils. "How am I supposed to talk about that with anyone if I can't meet them?"

Reaching for a solution as you reached even further back into her vagina, you asked if she considered using the internet to talk to people about this kind of stuff.

"What? People don't talk about sex on the internet," she said, saying the most innocent thing you had ever heard outside of Papyrus's mouth. "Right?"

You told her that she'd be quite surprised - if she looked a bit harder, you were sure she'd be able to find lots of people who would be willing to chat with her about sex - especially once they found out she had tentacles too.

"Gosh… do you really think so?" Onion-san was now biting her finger to help stop herself from moaning too loudly. A good thing too - she was so big that you were worried that she might cause a cave in if she got too rowdy. "I guess I can give it a shot. Oh! And speaking of shots… I think one is coming, y'hear?"

Your tongue still fimly licking her exposed clit, you told her to go right ahead. You could handle it.

"Aaah… aaah… oh gosh!" Onion-san screamed as her tentacles began to flail wildly. "Aaaaaaaaaa!"

You felt Onion-san's cunt start to squeeze hard around your arms as her orgasm tore through her body like a chef preparing octo-pie. Her lower lips squeezed so hard that, for a second, you thought that you might lose your grip on her g-spot in more ways than one. Ultimately, though, after convulsing several times and spraying you with a good amount of fluid, her snatch slowly calm down and let you go. You came shortly afterwards, spraying an amount of sperm that would have absolutely filled any other girl but was more like just a drop in the ocean of Onion-san's pussy. You honestly didn't think she noticed or even felt that you came, which was good since that meant having to come up with another excuse for your dick.

"Wow… that was the best I've felt… in a long time… y'hear?" Onion-san panted as her whole body relaxed and you washed yourself off in the lakewater.

You told her that you definitely y'heard it - and if she had any neighbors, they probably would have y'heard it too.

"Yeah… sorry about that." Onion-san sat up in the lake once more as you climbed back onto shore and shook yourself dry. "Thanks for spending time with me. I'll be sure to follow your advice… hopefully it will work."

You didn't want to guarantee that, lest she go after you for some tenta _cruel_ revenge, so you gave her a thumbs-up and told her that she wouldn't know until she tried.

"Yeah, I guess so. You have a good time here in Waterfall while you're here, y'hear?" Onion-san smiled and waved as you put your clothes on and once again headed to the exit. "You definitely deserve it!"

You waved back and told her that you wouldn't be an issue. You were almost certain that was a lie.

After leaving Onion-san's lake, you continued through the grassy, winding paths of the eerily-quiet paths that snaked through out Waterfall. Along the way, you saw a few white areas that appeared to be farms, so you guessed that this is where monsters got most of their food. Thankfully, no one seemed to be working them, so you did not have to worry about being caught by any farmers or their fruit/vegetable husbands again.

Eventually, the cave narrowed back down again and the grass thinned out until you found yourself in a cozier part of the cavern. It was almost like a room, and not just because there was a piano, a bed, a refrigerator, and a desk there as well. There was also a large, conspicuous sign there as well that read "A Great Treasure Lies in the Northern Room", which was an odd addition to the decor of the area, but who were you to judge?

"Please… go away…" You heard a soft voice whispering nearby, so faint that you almost missed it. "Leave me alone…"

Turning towards the source of the voice, you saw what appeared to be a busty woman with light blue skin, dark blue hair, and a light dangling from her head in front of her. By the looks of things, she was almost completely naked except for a small, white bikini top, and she looked like she was a fish from the waist down. Thinking back to your knowledge of ancient mythology, you promptly concluded that she was a mercleaner of some kind, and that those weren't drops of water that you were seeing run down the side of her face… those were tears.

Concerned for her, you sat down beside the sea woman and asked her what was wong.

"I don't want to tell you…" The mercleaner girl hid her face from her own dangling light behind with her long bangs, but she didn't try to move away as you sat down. "It never works out well when I talk about it."

Deciding that you were really on a streak today with helping monsters without getting raped, you insisted on hearing what was wrong. You couldn't guarantee that you could help her, but you could at least try.

"It's… my singing voice…" Tears continued rolling down her cheeks as she spoke. "No matter what I do… people always seem to hate it…"

You patted her on the her cold, blue back and told her that was fine. It was hard to sound good unless you've practiced for a while.

"But that's just it… I keep practicing and practicing, but whenever I put on a show for someone, no ever cheers…" She hid her face in shame while she explained.

Cringing a little bit for having accidentally stepped on her fin like that, you quickly told her that was okay too and changed the subject by asking her name.

"I'm Shyren…" You finally managed to get a good look one of her gold eyes as she turned to look at you. "Who are you?"

You told her your name.

"Hmm… you're a human aren't you?" You silently cursed to yourself as you realize you failed to hide your soul once again. "That's okay… I'm not that interested in raping you. I just want to be left alone…"

Determined to try and help her, you offered Shyren your ear.

"Your ear? I already have two of those." She replied. "And they just keep telling me how awful I am…"

You clarified yourself by explaining that you were offering to listen to her so you could give her some singing tips. You were in choir in high school after all, and if there was one thing you got out of that class besides getting thrown into lockers again and again and again, it was the knowledge of the basics of singing.

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" Shyren said, turning towards you slightly. "You just have to promise me not to laugh… and whatever you do, don't just stare in silence! I always hate it when people do that."

Your took your heart and made a cross with it in the air before swearing that, whatever happened, you would not do either of those things.

"Okay… here goes nothing."

Shyren took in a deep breath before beginning to sing. In spite of her warnings about how pitiful of a singer she was, her voice was actually very melodic. Relaxing, too. Godlike, even.

Your eyes fluttered a little bit as your body began to sway subconsciously with her beat. Her lyrics were so enchanting, her pitch was so perfect, it left you completely stunned! Literally! You couldn't move!

You tried to tell Shyren to stop her singing, but by then you had lost the ability to move your lips. All you could do was keep standing there, watching helplessly as she kept singing. It was still a beautiful song, but the fact that you were paralyzed from the scalp down limited your enjoyment of it somewhat.

"Well? What did you think of it?" Shyren asked once her song finally came to an end. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what you thought? At all?"

You tried your best to nod your head at the very least, but you could only offer a perceived action of inaction to the fragile fishie. That, and a frozen fishstick that seemed to be getting longer and longer in your pants.

"I knew it… you're just like all the others!" Shyren shouted angrily at your frozen body, though her voice was so soft it sounded more like a soft whisper at this point. "Alright then, human, if you don't have anything to say about my singing, maybe you'll have something to say about _this!_ "

Shyren reached forward and tore off your pants, exposing the hardy pike to the world before she began to commit cannibalism - which is to say that she moved her head back and forth. You could feel her melodious vocal cords create a low hum as she blew you, vibrating your cock and paralyzing your body even more than it already was.

Your cock just kept getting hard, however, and even began to pulse inside Shyren's mouth as it reached its peak. You could feel her tongue lap at your tip as you leaked some precum into her mouth.

"Tsk… you might not like my music, but you sure seem to like my mouth!" Shyren growled angrily (yet quietly) as she removed her mouth from your dick for a few moments. "Is that all it's good for? Pleasing perverted humans like you? Should I just give up my singing career to focus on sucking off people like you?"

You tried to tell her 'no', or at the very least communicate that sentiment through the universally recognized sign of turning your head from side to side, but neither option was available to you while you couldn't move.

Shyren stared up at you as she awaited her response, a small tear forming in the duct of her right eye as she was met with nothing but silence and the beating of your heart.

"Fine… maybe I'll never be a singer… but you're not going to be _anything_ after I'm through with you!"

The fish woman then plunged your dick back into her throat, thrusting it in and out wildly as she sucked with all her might. Her pace was unbroken as she slammed your groin into her face over and over again, like some kind of sex-crazed metronome. She was also very good at controlling her breathing, to the point where you wondered if she played the flute - other than the skin flute, of course.

"Mmm, mmm!" Shyren moaned angrily into her dick as her hair and her light-dangly-thing flopped around, obscuring your view of her face even more. You suspected that she was scolding you somehow, hitting you with both sharp and flat jabs about what a horrible human being you were. You couldn't really tell, though, with all that meat clogging her pipe organ at the moment. Still, you had to give her credit for keeping up her steady pace even as she yelled at you - most people would have had to blow-sync in this scenario.

Once she was done quietly shouting into your dick, you felt Shyren suddenly doubled her pace. Your balls slapped into her chin as her throat rhythmically squeezed down around your shaft every time you bottomed-out. The squeezing of her throat was much less a caress than an assault, and every time she squeezed down, you thought that your dick might get cut in half - or at the very least, have a few centimeters taken off its diameter.

If you were able to crane your own neck down to look, you would have seen that her throat was bulging every time she moved her head forward. She didn't seem to care at all about the possibility of you wrecking her vocal chords with your dick. She just seemed dead-set on punishing your prick in the most pleasurable way possible. She eventually started to go so fast that you could hear her start to slobber, and drool began to run down her chin.

Suddenly, Shyren's thrusts came to an abrupt stop with your dick locked down at the back of her throat. Her eyes were closed, deep in thought as your prick sat in the back of her warm, moist throat. You couldn't tell what she was thinking, but the feeling of your cock strangled by pleasure, but completely unable to move was even more torture than when she was fucking her face with it.

After a minute or so of letting your dick simmer in the back of her throat, Shyren slowly pulled herself back and pupped your cock out of her mouth.

"Calm down, Shyren, calm down," she said quietly to herself, as if repeating a mantra she learned in therapy. "Deep breaths… just because you're in the middle of raping someone doesn't mean you have to have an attack. Remember your exercises."

She took a few, deep breaths as one hand undid her bikini top from the front and her other hand slowly stroked your shaft.

"Do re mi fa so la ti do…" Shyren sang calmly to herself as her breathing returned to a normal pace. Your cock reflexively jerked in response to her Shyren calls, but that didn't seem to throw off her breathing exercises at all. "Okay… I just need to remember that, just because others don't appreciate my music doesn't mean that I can't."

With one last, long breath, Shyren brought the tip of your cock to her mouth and slowly slipped it inside. She moved so slowly that you could feel every taste bud on her tongue and every little contour of throat as your dick passed through. Finally, once you were all the way inside, Shyren began to do something you even more surprising than trying to rape you - she started to sing.

Granted, she still couldn't vocalize words with your dick lodged into her mouth, but you could still hear a melody as she bobbed her head up and down. Your prick vibrated in time with her pitch like an erotic tuning fork, allowing your dick to experience her throat at all audible frequencies. You wanted to call it a 'hummer', but that wouldn't do the incredible blowjob she was giving justice. It was more of an 'opera-er' or a 'symphony-er', because every single one of her notes was perfect and refined as they vibrated your cock inside her throat.

As if that wasn't enough, it also almost felt like the notes themselves were caressing your cock somehow as they left Shyren's throat. And when they got past your dick, it felt like the notes were hitting you like taser shots, stunning you again and again and ensuring that you could do nothing but stand there as she raped you with her mouth.

" ," Shyren sang into your dick as she caressed her own breasts, clearly growing aroused as she continued sucking on your snorkel. It didn't take long for one of her extra hands to drift southwards as well, and she was soon fingering herself out in the could tell by the look on her face that she really wanted to moan, but held herself back so she wouldn't interrupt her melody.

Her song continued for several minutes, her mouth seemingly able to suck at the same time she sang, until you felt your balls begin to tighten. When she noticed this, Shyren finally pulled her mouth off and spoke again.

"You're going to finish soon, aren't you?" she asked, right hand gripping your prick as her thumb ran along the top. "Well, don't hold back… have your cock sing with me… we can do a duet together! And once I have your soul… maybe then I'll finally be able to sing well. I mean, I don't know if human souls have that kind of power… but I can still hope."

Your balls pulsed a few time as your cum built up.

"Uh… just so you know… I am still kinda sorry about this," Shyren said, growing meek again at the thought of you dying. "But… there's no going back at this point… I can't take back what I've done… so, let's end this on a high note, shall we?"

And with that, your balls began to unload onto her face as you let out a baritone moan of satisfaction. Your thick cream painted her blue face almost completely white, covering her dangling light in the process. You could barely see it start to grow dim as the world went black and you drifted off into a cadence of silence.

* * *

 **Save Loaded**

* * *

When you opened your eyes once again, you were surprised to see that you were not immediately staring your rapist in the face like usual. Instead, you were staring her in the back of the head from across the room as she quietly cried into her arms in the corner. You didn't think she had noticed you yet, so you tried at first to sneak your way out of the room this time rather than talking to her.

"Who's there?" Shyren suddenly asked as you accidentally stepped on a pair of unusually loud socks… wait, why does a mercleaner need socks for anyways? "You… look familiar."

Quickly trying to think of an excuse that she might believe, you told her that you were someone who had listened to her perform singing, an excuse you instantly regretted for how shortsighted it was.

"Oh… are you here to finally tell me that my singing sucks?" Shyren asked as she buried herself in her shame. "It's about time someone did that… whenever I go onstage, all anyone ever does is stare in silence…"

You bit your tongue, unsure of what to say next. On the one hand, if you told her that her singing wasn't bad she might sing again, which would likely send you right back to the lost city of Rapelantis. On the other hand, if you told her that she was bad then you would likely crush what was left of her spirit.

Of course, you could just ignore her and leave, but that would be just rude.

You thought for a few moments how you could somehow thread the needle between these two options, avoiding rape while protecting her feelings, and eventually, you came up with a solution - and that, of course, involved the truth.

Placing a hand on Shyren's shoulder, you told her that she wasn't a bad singer. She was actually really good!

"I… I am?" She looked up a you with a hopeful tear forming in her visible eye.

You nodded and said again that her problem wasn't that she was bad… it was that she was good. Too good. So good that anyone who listened to her lost control of themselves, to the point where they could barely think, let alone move. No one has ever told her that her music was good before because they were literally unable to, and people probably avoid her singing so they don't hear it and accidentally fall over or something.

"Wha…" It was amazing how fast a happy tear could shift into a sad tear. "So you're saying that my singing his a health hazard!? Oh no… I guess I'll never be a star then… I should just… just…"

Cutting in quickly before she started cutting into herself, you told her that wasn't the case. Just because her voice was a little dangerous didn't mean that she couldn't be a star. No one is afraid of chefs just because they use dangerous knives, and no one is afraid of gardeners just because they might grow brussel sprouts. You were sure she could have a long career of singing in front of her, even with her hypnotic tones.

"What? Now you're just not making sense." Shyren turned her body more towards you. "Are you making fun of me or something?"

You assured her you weren't, and asked if she had ever heard of a little something called auto-tune.

* * *

And, just like that, you and Shyren were already on the path to fame and fortune. After signing onto the record label "Notable Notes", you released your first album and began touring the underground. You called yourselves Shyren and the Blowfish, a title that slightly confused your audiences, but they soon grew to love the two of you. You played the electric trombone, while Shyren was the main singer of the group. She was so heavily autotuned that her voice was almost unrecognizable, but she didn't care - the praise and cheers of the crowd lifted her spirits even more than the computers lifted her notes. She no longer had to hide from her own life.

You technically had a third member as well - Beaty the drummer - but they were actually just your heart wearing a pair of sunglasses and a drawn-on look of classic drummer uselessness.

Soon, your albums were selling out of every store. Radio stations were begging for interviews and live shows. You played at every venue in the Underground - all ten of them! Soon, you were signing book deals, appearing in movies, even endorsing smelly shoes. And the fans...

Oh god. The fans.

To say that they were rabid would be like describing a planet as massive. They were absolutely obsessed with the two of you - taking pictures whenever they could, going to all your shows, buying all your merch - you even caught a few of them sneaking into your changing rooms to steal your underwear. You had no idea what she planned on doing with them, though - who wears someone else's underwear?

That wasn't to say that the fans were all bad. They were very loyal and surprisingly supportive, even when you started getting experimental with the steam-powered violin in the second album. Some of them even gave you good suggestions, and even gifts! Of course, you had to get them all checked for safety after someone sent you a stale donut - which you didn't even think was possible with monster food, but it sure was disgusting. Your manager, Sans, didn't seem to mind them, though.

And the ones who proved to be the most loyal, the ones you who were the most obsessive of all… they were the ones that you let backstage before and after shows.

Part of you wished you could say that it was so you could sign autographs and kiss babies, but in reality it was so you could sign tits and make babies. Backstage was nothing but a party every hour of every day, even while you were gone. You weren't really sure how they were able to find all that metaphorical coal to feed that semi-metaphorical party train, but you weren't complaining, and neither were your groupies. Within minutes of entering your changing room, your groupies would change you into your birthday suit and throw you straight into groupie group sex. You experimented with so many positions, methods, and techniques that you practically got a PhD in sex. You ended up fucking so many girls that you could have sworn that there was a little bit of yourself in every household in The Underground now.

But, as popular as you were, the fans' love for you paled in comparison to how much they loved Shyren. They wrote fan songs about her, drew fanart about her, and whenever there was a choice between sleeping with you or her, they always chose their true 'blowfish'. They licked her clit, kissed her face, worshiped her arms and legs…

Oh, yeah, Shyren has legs. Turns out that mercleaner body she had was actually her agent, an actual mercleaner who Shyren sat on top of as part of a costume. Shyren herself was really just a well-stacked short-stack. Shyren still wore her agent/costume during her shows as part of her stage persona, so only her most loyal fans knew about it… and the ones who did know absolutely loved it. They ate up the whole 'double life' thing like fans of bad comedies, and that only made them more devoted to her. Needless to say, you were pretty sure that most of the kids that came out of your big tour were hers and not yours.

But then, things started going rough. It started small, with the two of you disagreeing about whether or not to rhyme denim with 'hand him' or 'cretin'. Things only went downhill from there. It happened slowly, but eventually you stopped using the same changing rooms, riding in different limousines. Eventually, you weren't even writing songs together, and found excuses not to show up on stage together.

It all came to a head one day when you found out that Shyren replaced your electric trombone without you asking. She had thought that it would help mend your friendship, but she just didn't understand the kind of love a human can have for their electric trombone. No love runs as deep or as pure as that love. The two/three of you broke up in that instant, ending your promising three-day long career for good.

On your way back through waterfall, though, you came to realize something. All this sex, and music, and fame, was getting to your head. Shyren was one of your best friends, and you let that all go to waste because of some petty jealousy. No friendship should have to end like that.

So you decided to stop chasing the dragon (she was a bit of a cocktease, anyway), and you went back to Shyren's home and found her sitting in the exact same corner where you first met, only this time without her fake lower body.

"What do you want?" Shyren's dangling light was glowing red as she spoke. "Are you here to ruin my retirement too?"

You shook your head and told her that wasn't the case. You knew that you the two of you fought a lot, and that you'll never be able to become a real band again… but you were hoping that you could at least become friends again.

"Friends? After all those things we said about each other?" She crossed her legs while her light began to dim. "It's over between us, you know that… we might as well just move on with our lives already. It would be best for both of us."

Sitting down beside her, you told Shyren that she was probably right. There was no relighting the artistic sparkling electric eel that used to be between you, but that didn't mean you had to keep hating each other. You had different artistic visions, but the same artistic soul! The two of you made beautiful music together, and you couldn't see why you couldn't do that one last time, not as Shyren and the Blowfish, but as… friends.

"I guess not… but, you have to promise me that this isn't just some ruse to get the band back together!" Shyren glanced at you. "Notable Notes plays some dirty tricks sometimes, and I don't want to be manipulated back into their arms."

You crossed your heart - literally - and promised that was not the case. Your music career was leagues behind you at this point. All you cared about was her.

"Hehe…" Shyren chuckled bitterly under her breath. "I never could stay mad at you…"

With that, Shyren turned around fully and kissed you strongly on the lips. In spite of all the orgies you had together, and the fact that she raped you in an alternate timeline, this was the first time your mouths had ever actually met. Her blue lips were cold but not unpleasant as they rubbed against yours. Most people would have had to lean down to kiss Shyren without her fake body, but you were short compared to most monsters too, so you were able to meet face to face easily.

"Mmm… so that's the tongue that made all those groupies scream." Shyren blushed as she pulled away, a short trail of saliva still connecting your mouths. "I must say, it really is quite talented."

You agreed, but added that her tongue was even more talented.

"Oh, stop… you know I'm not really a singer." Shyren blushed a deep blue as you took off her bikini top, revealing her disproportionally large tits to the small audience in her room. "I wouldn't have had a singing career without you."

Your hands now massaging her supple chest, you counted by saying that you wouldn't have had a music career at all if it wasn't for her lyrical talents. She was the one who really wrote the songs, not you. You just bounced suggestions off her.

"Maybe, but I was only matching the lyrics to your melodies." Shyren compliment-countered, her pussy slowly growing wet as you played with her tits even more.

You agreed, but added that you wouldn't have written those melodies if there wasn't a woman as beautiful as her to inspire you.

"Heheh… I just realized… we're arguing again." Shyren Smiled as she pulled a string on her bikini bottoms and they slowly dropped to the floor. "But this time… I don't think it's tearing us apart."

Shyren leaned in to kiss you once gain and pushed you onto your back. You smiled as this filled you with a feeling of nostalgia; when Shyren first had sex with a fan, they were the ones that pushed her back and seduced her. By the end of day three, she was the one seducing them, and her emotional progress has really shown; though, to you, she'd always be your 'Shy'ren.

Once you were on your back, you felt her reach down into your pants and begin to stroke your length. You could tell that her fingers were still soft and delicate, unlike yours, which were hardened form rigorous trombone use. She treated your shaft with even more care than an instrument, however, as her fingers glided over your dick like an angel.

"You know… I don't think I've ever told you this, but… I always kinda wondered what your dick felt like." Shyren's green hands continued to slowly stroke your shaft. "I'd watch it from across the room, or from the bed next to you, and I'd just get the urge to reach out and… touch it."

Smiling, you asked if she was becoming a guppy groupie for you.

"No, I don't think so." She shook her head, the spark between you still doused in an ocean of dispassion. "But… it seemed so… familiar… so much so that I just knew that it would feel good."

Not wanting to give your 'power' away, you told her that you weren't' surprised. Your dangler was so potent that you were practically an angler yourself.

"Hehe… you can be such an ass sometimes, you know?" Shyren laughed a little bit a s she kept stroking. "You're full of hot air, Blowfish, and you know it! All those girls who lined up at the dressing room door every night were for me!"

Rubbing your chin, you verbally recalled that Shyren insisted that they were all there for you the during your first show.

"Yeah… I did, didn't I?" She placed a hand on her face in disbelief. "Boy, someone can sure change in just a few days and a tour, huh?"

You agreed and added that you hoped she changed for the better.

"Believe me, I have." As if to prove her point, she pulled her hand away, climbed up onto your lap, and lined herself up with your prick. "Do you know how many times I had sex before you? Once… and that one time I only ate her out."

She slowly rubbed the tip of your dick against her lower lips, letting you get a good feel as her essense slowly leaked out onto you.

"But after we finally made it big… I was having sex all the time!" Shyren smiled happily as she rubbed against you even harder, her lower lips gripping the very tip of your shaft. "And they wanted to have sex with me too! It was amazing!"

Smirking, you asked why anyone wouldn't want to have sex with her. She was cute, and sexy, her boobs were delightfully squeezable (which you helpfully demonstrated), and you had a feeling her pussy was delightfully fuckable.

"Such flattery~" Shyren said, twisting her hips around. "For a while I was actually worried that they weren't loving me… that they were just loving the auto-tune that hid my voice… but every single one of them was genuine! And if it wasn't for you, that never would have happened… so, I owe you this at least."

And with that, Shyren lowered herself down and impaled herself onto your cock. Naturally, the inside of her snatch was a lot warmer and wetter than her tits were, and you could feel it squeeze and pulse around your dick at various spots, rather than all around you at once.

"So this is it… I finally got to try out your mic stand." You felt Shyren shift around a little as she got used to the sensation. "I've got to say… I don't know what all those girls were singing on about. It's good, but it certainly doesn't to make me want to moan an opera."

Pretending to act wounded, you told her that you were ruined. Once the tabloids got ahold of the information that you were only mildly competent in bed, the press would put you through the wringer harder than a wet Waterfall towel.

"Don't worry, I won't sing on you." Shyren slowly began to move her body up and down, her bumbs massaging every inch of you as your hips thrusted up reflexively into her. "Unless you want me to, of course."

You could feel her thick rear bounce against your groin every time she thrust her body. Your prick was swimming in a sea of pleasure as she slowly built up a rhythm, milking your dick in the same methodical way she had when she first met you. There wasn't any malice or hurry this time, however - she was clearly just having fun, and so were you.

"I can imagine it now… my next, big hit single being about how normal you are at sex. You're like my mediocre muse." Shyren giggled a little as she felt your tip press softly against the back of her shallow cunt. "Tell me, you just what's something that rhymes with 'Just good enough'? 'Must fix a luff'? 'Trust a wooden cuff'?"

You simply told her that you knew she'd figure one out - she always did.

"You've got that right." Shyren leaned down over you, her light dangling in front of your face while her breasts pressed into your chest. "I've always got a light guiding my way… I just didn't see it until I met you."

Her soft lips met yours Shyren increases the pace of her thrusts, her cunt squeezing down extra hard every time you bottomed out. You placed your hands onto Shyren's rear to help her thrust, your fingers sinking into her soft blue skin and kneading her ass as you did so.

"Mmm, yes… I love it when people play with my turntables!" Shyren's body shivered and sent vibrations through your dick as you fondled her. "Maybe you're not as okay at this as I thought…"

Doing your best to match your pace with hers, you told her that you always knew you were more than just a pretty face.

"Yeah… you were my friend." Shyren grunted, your bodies now moving in perfect sync. "And my partner… and a sexy one at that!"

In spite of the fact that she called you 'mediocre', Shyren was moaning now as you fucked her and was clearly enjoying it. You weren't one to gloat, though - you left that kind of music to other artists. You just enjoyed what you had to the best extent you could. After all, sometimes the simplest tunes were the most uplifting.

"Well… I think I'm getting close to my crescendo… do you think you can add a little cannon blast… to top things off?" Shyren was sweating heavily now, her delightful moans filling the air of her home as you both got closer to finishing. You could feel her pussy lips twitch against your sack every time that they collided, so you knew she wasn't singing fables when she told you she was going to cum soon.

You admitted that you had never covered Tchaikovsky before, but you were more than willing to try as long as you got to cover her womb as well.

"That's fine with me! Give me all that you've got!" Shyren wrapped her arms and legs around you as her body suddenly convulsed, and her snatch squeezing your dick harder than a merch booth squeezes fans for G. You began to unload yourself inside her shortly afterwards, flooding her just like one of your fans backstage at a concert - with one key difference.

This sperm was full of love.

"Not the most poetic line I've ever heard, but I still think it was sweet~" Shyren said as she laid on your body. "It's a shame that this will be the last time… but you can come by to visit whenever you want."

You thanked her and told her you appreciated it. Then, noticing the sign mentioning treasure that was nearby, you asked her what that thing's deal was.

"Oh, that?" Shyren asked. "Undyne hid some legendary treasure there. It's supposed to be really hard to get to or something, but you can try to take it if you want. And don't worry, no actual monsters are guarding it."

You considered for a moment that you were a bit indebted to your record company for ending your contract early and decided that you might as well give it a shot. Besides, when has money and treasure ever done anything besides bring good?

You walked into the small room past the sign and found… a writing desk and a piano with the word 'puzzle' carved on the front. It looked more like Shyren's study than a room containing a legendary treasure, and you couldn't find it no matter how hard you tried.

Your get-rich-quick scheme already swirling down the toilet, you left Shyren's home and continued on down the path past it - the first time you had ever done so without a limo or a crowd of adoring fans mobbing you the whole way. With nothing to obscure your view, you finally noticed that there was actually something on the ground in this part of the cave.

It was a grey, stone statue that looked like a demon - and not a sexy monster girl demon like you might expect in The Underground. Instead, it looked like a 'real' demon - with horns, and claws, and jagged teeth, and an ugly face that you could just barely see behind its arms. It was sitting on the ground in the fetal position, limbs hiding its face from the world as water dripped down from the ceiling onto its head.

You poked the statue a few times and tried to speak with it to make sure that it was not actually alive. Its lack of response combined with the barcode hidden on its back convinced you that it wasn't aware of poking - and yet, you still couldn't help but feel sorry for it. There was nothing you could do for it, though, so you just kept on walking.

You could hear the sound of rain fill the air as you walked, and you soon could see it pouring down in the cave ahead. Thankfully, there was a convenient umbrella-sharing box nearby that provided more than enough umbrellas for you to use to shield yourself from the weather as you went forward. You were quite frankly shocked that there were still umbrellas in the box, however; if this was the human world, they'd all be stolen by the end of the day.

Seeing that such a kind community project could work out in any world filled you with determination, however. This way, anyone could be protected from precarious precipitation. Old people, young people, living people…

… inanimate people…

Reaching into the umbrella box, you stole one of the umbrellas and headed back the way you came. Finding the statue where you left it, you quickly opened your illicit umbrella and tried to concoct a way to permanently levitate the umbrella using nothing but your will, belief, the ration of the earth, and some duct tape. Fortunately, that turned out not be be necessary, as one of the statue's hands had a convenient place for you to slide the umbrella handle into. With that, the drops of water that had been falling from the ceiling hit the umbrella instead of the statue and rolled off harmlessly onto the surrounding ground.

Why did you do that? Did you really think something that doesn't feel emotion deserves pity? It won't ever return your kindness or thank you for what you've done. A gust of wind, or the passage of time, or whoever owns that community umbrella bin was going to remove it eventually. Basically, all you've done is litter to satisfy your already-oversized conscience.

You weren't sure how to respond to that. You shrugged and guessed that you were just a weird person.

You would have finally left the statue alone, but you noticed something odd about the sound the drops of water made when they dripped off the statue's new umbrella. Instead of just splattering onto the ground softly like you expected them to, the drops instead made what sounded like musical notes that were straight out of a music box. Glancing downwards, you saw now that there were tiny bells gathered around the base of the statue, and they were now playing a song perfectly.

Too perfectly...

After you were done crying for who knows how long, you rushed back the way you came, entering Shyren's house without knocking (though she didn't have a door to knock on) and entering the room with the piano. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes and tried your best to recreate the song that still echoed softly throughout the caverns of The Underground. As your finger pressed into the last key of the song, the wall on the far side of the room cracked and began to swing open. You had done it.

"..u.. dio…" You swear you can hear in the distance. But you'd learned by now to let tsunning flowers tsun, and carried on with your efforts.

Barely able to hold back your excitement to find out what this legendary treasure was, you rushed into the newly-revealed room and scoured every corner of it. What you found was truly glorious.

It was orange, and round, and you really weren't sure what it was, but you knew you had to have it! All you had to do pick it up and put it into your pockets, but first you had to clear those pockets of dogs first in order to make room.

Wait, dogs?

Confused, you opened your right pants pocket and saw a familiar white dog staring back at you.

"Yip yip!" The dog said excitedly as it vibrated its paws and gave you a saucy wink.

Then, without warning, the dog jumped out of your pocket, floated over to the legendary treasure, vibrated through it, and flew away with the orange orb presumably still somewhere inside it. You heard some rigamarole in its Barkanese about an acolyte of the pup doing music for some sort of… ColonySwitch?

That was, uh… that was…

Walking back out of the treasure room, you noticed that someone had started playing the piano again since you left. It wasn't the same song that you were playing earlier, but it was still quite nice and much more upbeat.

Glancing over, you saw that it was none other than Shyren's agent, Agent (the g, e, n, and t are all silent).

"Oh, hello there." Agent smiled and waved at you. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. Are you here to get the band back together? How does Beaty feel about it?"

You shook your head and your soul 'no' and told her that the band was still dead forever. Not even a reset could bring back that magic.

"Reset? What are you talking about?" The redhead raised a confused eyebrow. "Well, whatever - it just sucks that we won't get to work together anymore. It was fun traveling The Underground like that."

Lightly jabbing her in the shoulder, you joked that she was just in it for the g.

"Well, that certainly didn't hurt." Agent winked and stuck a tongue out at you. "What I certainly won't miss is having to screen all the fans that wanted in your orgies… that work was too hard and too messy! Plus, I had to deal with the real weirdos while you got all the fun girls…"

Your corrected her - Shyren got all the fun girls.

"Hah, I guess so…" Agent wiped a tear away from her eye and stared nostalgically at Shyren's room down the hall. "I still can't believe what an animal she became out there on the tour circuit. You really managed to bring her out of her shell."

You dismissed what she said and insisted that all you really did was tell her the truth about her singing and supported her. Most of what she did was on her own.

"Yeah… I would have told her a while ago, but I've learned that criticizing your client's music tallent is a pretty good way to get fired, so I just focused on getting her gigs. In retrospect, I would have gotten her a lot more gigs if I told her that sooner… plus she would have been a lot happier." She looked a little ashamed to say that. "So, before you go… I just wanted to thank you for doing all that for her… and for me."

She shimmied her way over to you and took out your dick, sliding it across her smooth, flat chest. You shivered and didn't try to stop her, instead allowing her to give your cock the best tit-job she was capable of.

"I would take my time, but I know your prick probably has a lot of other appearances it wants to make, so I'll be sure to keep this brief," she said right before shoving your cock to the back of her throat. She clearly didn't have as much practice with her throat as Shyren did, but that didn't bother you so much. You made use of her throat all the same, thrusting in and out as hard as you could without making her gag.

"Mmm, mm!" Agent moaned as she looked at her watch, already timing your blowjob out of reflex. She was always so punctual about these things… but you guessed you would not have completed one and a half tours without it.

So, you decided to wrap things up for the impatient woman and grabbed onto the back of her head. You began thrusting so hard into the mercleaner's mouth that it sent spit flying everywhere, and her throat seemed ready to burst at any moment from your sheer size. She didn't seem to mind, though, and kept staring at her watch all the way until you unloaded straight down into her stomach.

"Three minutes… I'd say that was pretty good time," Agent gasped when she was finally able to pull away, cum dripping down her chin. "I'll see you around, Blowfish. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

You nodded since you figured that it would be pretty hard to consider yourself a 'stranger' to her after that.

Blowjob thus finished, you finally went back to the umbrella box, picked one up, opened it, and walked out into the rain. You only made it a few steps before a familiar voice interrupted you, however.

"Yo, dude! How's it been?" The monster kid smiled happily as she walked up behind you. "It's been a few days."

Surprised, you asked her what she was still doing here. Had she really been following Undyne around for days?

"What? No, I went home after a while," she replied. "But it's the weekend, so I'm back now! What about you? Are you back to see her again too?"

You scratched the back of your head and told her that you were actually just passing through - and coming down off the high of a tour with Shyren and the Blowfish.

"Shyren and the Blowfish? You were with them?" she asked. "Pfft, they are so six hours ago! Undyne is forever, though, so seeing her is sure to cheer you up! In fact, I was on my way to her house just now, so if we're lucky we might even get to stare into her windows while she eats!"

Eager to change the subject away from stalking, you asked why she wasn't there now.

"Well… I would, but… it's not like I can exactly carry an umbrella." She motioned to the long arms that she didn't have. "But, now that you're here we can go together!"

You nodded in both agreement and resignation as you began walking beside her through the cavern, making sure to keep your umbrella over both of you as you walked. Your soul felt a little wet as it floated above the umbrella, but it would at the very least keep it out of your friend's view.

"You know, I hear that Undyne is still searching for the human that's wandering somewhere here in The Underground." The Monster kid spoke in whispers even though no one was around to hear you. "She's never going to give up looking of course. If I were that human, I would be soooo worried. I'd probably wet my bed every night - not that I actually wet my bed when I'm worried, though! The point is, she can beat up anyone and anything!"

The rain pittered and pattered onto echo flowers on the side of the path as you walked, and you wondered briefly if they were recording what the monster kid was saying, or if they were just filled with nothing but the sound of endless, depressing rain. You supposed there wasn't much of a difference at this point.

"You know, that flower reminds me of a school project I once had." The monster kid continued to talk happily as she walked, not noticing your frightened mood at all. "We were supposed to take care of a flower to teach us about responsibility or something, and they were even donated by the Queen herself! We had to call her 'Ms. Dreemur', and she talked up gardening as being this super fun thing! But watering it and making sure it got plenty of light… it was sooo boring! So, I thought, 'Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Undyne was here instead?'"

Curious, you asked if she really thought that Undyne would be the perfect person to teach her class responsibility.

"What? No way, she'd be a terrible teacher! That's probably the one thing she isn't awesome at." The monster kid practically skipped as she jumped, sending water everywhere as she splashed down into puddles. "But, she would be able to _beat up_ all the teachers so that way we wouldn't have to learn anything! Wouldn't that be so cool?"

You honestly told her that you'd rather not see anyone get beat up, if possible.

"Well, some people deserve it! Like teachers!" Monster kid slowly stopped skipping and allowed you to catch up with her. "I doubt Undyne would consider teachers bad enough to beat, though. She's way too cool… she only fights people she's sure deserve it!"

Passing through a small tunnel, you and the monster kid found yourselves in the largest area you had been too yet. The cafe was so large here that it was almost like you were outside again, but the cold stone walls in the distance reminded you that you were not.

Also in the distance was something you were not expecting; a city. There were lights, and sky (ceiling?) scrapers, and even a massive castle at the center of it. You assumed, correctly, that this was the capital of The Underground. In spite of what Onion-san told you, it didn't look very busy realized that the city before you was your ultimate goal, that it held the key and the door to your escape back to the surface, but you still couldn't reach it from here. It looked like the city was sitting atop a large cliff, and there was no way you would be able to climb all the way up it.

Neither you, nor the monster kid, noticed that you had both stopped to stare at the city while you walked until more than a minute had passed. While you were looking at it with a concerned, introspective expression on your face, the monster kid looked like someone had just shown her an impressive lava lamp or something.

"That view never gets old…" the monster kid said to herself before she began walking again. "Okay, up ahead is the pier to Undyne's house. They built it as a way to get from the west side of Waterfall to the east without going through the garbage dump. Apparently, the stairs up to it got trashed by some reckless limo driver, so I can't get up to it anymore."

You told her that was a real shame, but she also needed to consider that it is very hard to drive straight when eating fish.

"Uh, if you say so." The two of you came to a stop at the spot where the stairs and been destroyed and the rain started to peter out. There was another community umbrella box nearby, to which you decided to finally return your umbrella. You figured stealing one was enough for one day.

"Say… you really want to see Undyne too, don't you?" The monster kid looked deeply into your eyes as she spoke, and you nervously nodded in response. "Well, I've already seen her twice over the last few days, so why don't I help you up onto the ledge so you can meet her? Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find another way around."

She then got onto her hands and knees to over you a step up to grab onto the ledge - or she would have, if she had hands that could hold her. Instead, she ended up falling face-flat onto the dirt and then pretended that she totally meant to do that.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She spoke with her mouth half-full of soil. "Hop on!"

You did so, hopping off her raised rear onto the cliff above with your soul following closely behind and out of sight.

"Alright! Good luck up there!" The monster kid then tried to run off to look for her alternate route, but fell onto her face again after only a few steps. That didn't stop her determination, however, which was at least partly inspiring. As long as it didn't kill her, that is.

Sighing, you turned around to continue your quest for the surface.

The 'pier', it turned out, actually was surprisingly complex. There were twists, turns, multiple layers, and it was actually pretty hard to wrap your head around. Not to mention, you were so far up that looking down almost gave you vertigo - though, that would have been preferable to what you got instead.

What you ended up getting was a glowing blue spear slamming up out of the wood and nearly impaling you and/or your soul. Gasping and falling backwards, you looked down between the cracks and saw a familiar eye-glint staring back at you. It was Undyne.

Picking yourself up as fast as you could, you broke into the fast sprint that your feet could break into without setting off a home security system. Despite her heavy armor, Undyne easily kept pace and kept stabbing up at you. Splinters were sent flying everywhere as she kept trying to get at your wood, but you wouldn't let her get at it. That was one tree you would rather she didn't cut down.

Your felt your lungs strain themselves as you struggled to stay ahead of her, and it was becoming harder and harder by the second. It certainly didn't help that the pier was wet too, which made it all the more likely that you would trip and fall into the waiting arms of the knight below you.

Eventually, it seemed like you had a lucky break; the pier ap _pier_ ed to finally be ending. The only downside was that it was not ending on the ground - it was ending over fifty feet in the air.

You tried to turn around and find another way, but another spear jutting out of wood put a stop to that very quickly. Before you could try and go around it, you heard the pier give a loud snapping noise as the section you were standing on detached from the rest of the platform. You tried to jump off, but by then there was nothing to jump off from - the wood beneath your feet had already drifted away.

So, there was nothing you could do but scream.

And call for help.

But nobody came… well, except for me, of course.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry this came out late. It's just that I'm a lazy f- I mean, I have college. So I hope that you'll be satisfied with just the Pacifist version for now. Don't worry, the No Mercy version is coming next, it's just that I had to suffer the consequences of putting in too many characters in one segment. I hope you guys understa-**

 **s/n: hey, kid.**

 **A/N: Eh? What is it, Sans?**

 **s/n: Aren't you gonna tell everyone the big news?**

 **A/N: Oh yeah, you're right! UNDERTALE is coming to the Nintendo Switch… eventually!**

 **Al/N: Wait, didn't they say that Game Maker Studio wasn't supported on the Switch?!**

 **A/N: I guess that explains the "Eventually" part. But hey, UNDERTALE's becoming more mainstream; that's gotta count for something.**

 **s/n: and on that note… *takes off mask* I'm Ness.**

 **A/N: Huh, no kidding… *also takes off mask* I'm Ninten. Anyways, I'll see you guys later for the next No Mercy ending.**


	20. Chapter 19pt2

**No Mercy**

You considered having your slaves carry you as you continued alongside the river, but you figured you'd let the ground have the honor of being trampled by you as well. It wasn't something exclusively for your harem, after all.

Plus, walking on the ground yourself had the added advantage of letting you pay more attention to your surroundings, instead of just the feeling of Cum Rag cleaning your dick over and over again. This turned out to be very useful, as otherwise you wouldn't have heard a small squeak from the side of the path as you walked.

Swiveling your head in the direction of the noise, you manage to look just in time to see a tiny door in the side of the cave wall slam shut. You could hear frantic shuffling on the other side, sounding distinctly like someone putting a dresser, a glass table, a ceramic teapot, an orange kazoo, and a ugly bench against the door, in that order.

"Oh, my my my~" Dumbelle said with a wink as she floated towards the tiny door. "It looks like someone doesn't want to meet our Master~ Maybe we should 'knock' so we can give them the 'good news' of our owner's arrival~"

You held up a hand and told her that wouldn't be necessary. Besides, even if they were small, they still had fertile wombs ready for you to seed, and you weren't going to risk them being hurt so needlessly.

"Yeah, Master would never be dumb enough to do that!" Cum Rag said reverently. "So, uh… what is the plan?"

You told her that your plan was simple - you were going to build a better mousetrap.

"So… we beat a path to her door?" Dumbelle raised her fist as she spoke, so you had to jump in and remind her that part came _after_ the mousetrap is built.

"Oh, right~" Dumbelle winked in embarrassment. "I'll let the expert handle this then."

She politely moved to the side and let you walk up to the door. Examining the area around the mouse hole, you tried to find something you could use as leverage against whoever was hiding inside. Unfortunately, there were no precious family lawn gnomes for you to take hostage, no ornamental flower pots for you to smash, and no beloved family pets that were vulnerable to identity theft. What was there, however, was a large hunk of cheese that was entrapped within an even larger chunk of purple amber.

How did it get there? Why was it still there? You weren't sure, but you did know that some rodents had a high affinity for these dairy products…

Picking the hunk of amber up off the table, you walked over to the tiny door in the wall and politely knocked.

"Go away!" An angry voice shouted at you from the other side of the door, though it was slightly muffled by teapots and dressers. "We don't want anything to do with you!"

You placed a playful hand on your chin and asked if she was sure about that. After all, you could have all kinds of fun things with you for all she knew.

"I don't care if you've got a cat that falls for mousetraps; I'm not opening the door!" was the response.

Sighing, you told her that was too bad. It looked like you were going to have to enjoy all this delicious cheese by yourself.

"Wait… cheese?" There was a scrambling noise on the other side of the door, followed by the sound of an ugly bench, an orange kazoo, a ceramic teapot, a glass table, and a dresser being moved out of the way in that order. A little, tiny rat girl burst through the door a second later with an exasperated look on her face. "Don't touch that cheese!"

Bouncing said cheese up and down in your hand, you told her that it was a little too late for that now, unless she considered touching the amber as not touching the cheese itself.

"But that cheese is mine! You have absolutely no right to it!" The rat indignantly pointed at you with her finger. You replied that you didn't see her name on it anywhere, so how could she lay claim to it?

"Because it's on my property, and therefore it's mine!" The little rat girl stomped her foot in frustration, causing her tiny titties to shake a little. "Granted, I don't know where it came from, or how it even got in the amber… but there is still no way I'm letting you take it!"

You reminded her of the rule of 'finders keepers,' but asked if she would be interested in a… bargain, of sorts. She gets the cheese, and in return, she would have to eat some of your 'cheese'.

"Wait… are you saying I can actually double my cheese?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow as she cocked her hips to one side. "Why would you do that?"

Taking off your pants, you told her that you just weren't sure. Maybe it was generosity, or just wanting to make people happy. Stroking your dick, you casually asked her if she had any idea why you would do this.

"Oh, oh, oh!" The rat girl gasped and covered her eyes as soon as your dick was out in the open. "So that's what you mean… okay, I'll do it, but I won't enjoy it! I'm only doing this for the cheese!"

Sitting down on the ground in front of her, you told her that she'd have more cheese than she could eat soon enough.

"Not that kind of cheese!" The tiny woman angrily climbed into your lap and placed her hands onto your cock. It had grown a bit since you had played with Crackers and Booze, so her hands were practically pin needles compared to your full length. "Alright… here I go."

The rat woman slowly began to move her hands along the side of your shaft. Your dick couldn't help but twitch at the strange sensation. It wasn't quite as weak as a feather brushing up against your prick, but it was very close, and the urge to feel more was quite exciting.

"Augh, can you tell your… thing to calm down a little?" She asked, a little nervous. "It's a little hard to keep a grip on it when it's jerking around so much."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, darling~" Dumbelle interjected with a wink. "Master is pretty great at controlling things, but one thing they can't control is their dick when they see a cute girl! And trust me, you're going to love it when it _really_ starts going crazy!"

"Well, I won't be around long enough for that to happen." The rat girl's voice wavered a little as she spoke, clearly intimidated by the spire that was hanging over her. "I'm just going to get my… cheese, and go!"

"Well, at the rate you're going, it's probably going to be a while." Cum Rag played with her bubbles as she spoke, occasionally popping one as she watched the tiny woman in front of you struggle to please your cock. "Not to criticize your scrubbing technique, you're going to have to do a lot more if you want to finish Master off."

"More? Well, I guess I could add my tongue too." You soon felt a tiny patch of wetness begin making its way up your shaft. It felt almost like a warm raindrop that was defying gravity, and the sensation made your dick swell and twitch even more than it already was. "Oh, god… is it getting even bigger?!"

"Well, you're not getting smaller, so that seems the most likely~" School Slut teased as your dick trembled even more. "You're not too scared to continue, are you?"

"No! I'm going to finish this, no matter what!" The rat girl quickly returned to lapping at your dick, this time moving her tongue and body twice as fast as before. "I just need to keep telling myself what my mom told me… size doesn't matter… size doesn't matter…"

"Ha! That's definitely the first time Master has ever heard that!" Dumbelle chuckled as she spoke. "Whenever they're with a girl, it's hard to get them to shut up about the size! It's always a chorus of 'oooh, it's so big!' and 'oh god, it's going so deep!'" You knew she was exaggerating a little, especially since she hadn't seen you fuck that many girls, but you didn't bother correcting the seahorse because of the adorable flash of fear that appeared on the rat's face.

"Well… I'll have you know that, when I have sex, girls always go on and on about how small I am!" She tried to counter as her breasts continued to slide up and down the side of your dick. "They're like… 'oooh, you're so small!' and 'please… smaller… weaker… more delicate!' I swear, it drives all the ladies crazy!"

"When they talk about how small you are, they must talk about how poor a job you were doing." School Slut said with a shake of her head. "The only way they could possibly feel good is if they're being stretched out by something as big as Master's dick!"

"Please… this dick isn't that great…" The rat girl was mumbling angrily between licks, now moving her tongue side to side across your skin instead of just up and down. "So what if it's twice as big as I am… and it smells so… intoxicating…"

She had to shake her head to snap out of the small trance she was falling into.

"Y-yeah, this dick… is totally lame… and average." Although the change was small, you could feel the mouse girl's tongue start to lick you a bit more sensually. You guessed that, even if she was getting paid for this, coercing her into sex like this was already starting to affect her mind.

"Have you ever even seen any other penises before today?" Cum Rag raised an eyebrow curiously as she reflexively washed her own naked tits.

"No… but without a point of reference, it automatically becomes the average." Her words were a bit muffled with her mouth busily sliding along your dick, but you could still still hear her covering her ass like a donkey-smuggler after spotting a cop with an ass-sniffing bitch.

"Sure, sure… whatever you say." Cum Rag's look her her face clearly showed she didn't trust the rat, but that didn't matter to you. She would be part of you soon enough…

"Whaaaa!" The rat girl suddenly let out a tiny scream as she was suddenly displaced from her position, being lifted into the air by your ball rising underneath her. "What's going on!?"

"Oooh, it looks like you've been doing a better job than I thought~" Dumbelle smirked as she bent down and got a better look at the girl. "Master's sack is swelling full of sperm, so that means that they're going to cum soon!"

"A-and then I'll get my cheese?" The rat asked hopefully.

"Yes, and more than one kind too!" Dumbelle replied, hugging herself with joy. "I think you'll find that Master's 'cheese' is a whole lot tastier than some boring old dairy~"

"Oh wow… that's a whole lot of spunk in there…" The rat sounded nervous as she felt your balls churn and rumble. "Uh, how much does your 'master' usually cum?"

"Well, first of all, it's 'Master', not 'master'. Honestly, monsters really should be better with their capitalization… " School Slut cut in with a 'tut tut.' "Secondly, it's usually quite a lot… sometimes enough to fill literal buckets!"

"B-buckets!?" The rat girl stammered, her licks stopping for a moment as she imagined drowning in an onslaught of your cum. "Maybe I should go… a hunk of cheese isn't going to be worth that…"

You felt her start to pull away, only to be stopped by School Slut wrapping hands around both you and your dick.

"I'm sorry, dear, but we're too far into this class to pull out now." School Slut then carefully began to move the tiny girl up and down along the side of your shaft, your precum providing just enough lubrication for her body to slide across your dick like terrified butter on a hot skillet. "But don't worry, even if you fail I'm sure I can still get you some cum-pletion credit~"

"No, please… I don't want to do this anymore!" The rat struggled and whined against your throbbing prick, but this was something not even she could squeeze out of. There was nothing she could do but gasp in horror as you finally began to cum, spraying your thick seed onto not only her, but also all over School Slut and her hand. She didn't mind, of course, and wore your ropes of cum laude with pride.

The rat, meanwhile, struggled as your white cream poured down onto her from above, like some kind of hot, spray-on parmagiona. By the time you had finished cumming, there was so much sperm on her that she looked more like a cum rag than your actual Cum Rag.

"Blugh… burgh… bloop…" The rat wasn't so much talking as she was gurgling as she sat there on your balls, simply dripping with your seed.

"Oh no! She doesn't need CPR, does she?" Dumbelle looked at the rat worriedly. "I don't know if I could fit my lips on a mouth so small… plus we'd probably start snowballing each other, and I'd get distracted and- wait, do you hear chewing?"

Sure enough, you all looked back to your groin and saw that the rat girl had a lot less sperm on her than a few seconds ago, and that the rest was disappearing down her eager gullet.

"Mmm… I've got to say, Master, this stuff is amazing!" You laughed as she had clearly forgotten all about her precious cheese at it sat there rotting (figuratively) on the nearby table. "I don't care if I get cum poisoning or something… I want to eat it all!"

"But… comparatively there is so much… maybe I can help clean you off a bit with my tongue." Cum Rag leaned down to offer her moist services, only for the rat to slap her away.

"No way, this is mine!" She tried her best to covet as much of your cum as she could in her arms, but there was so much of it that she ended up just covering herself with more of it. "Well… I guess I would share it with my friends that are hiding in my home… buuut that locking sound tells me that they aren't very receptive."

"Oh well, we can get them later," Cum Rag said with a shrug. "After all, no one can escape Master's grasp forever… now, if you'll just let me clean you…"

"No, stay away!" The rat quickly got up from your sack and began to run, causing you to laugh as Cum Rag chased after her like some kind of hybrid of turtle and cat, instead of the combination kappa and cunt that you knew she was. What your new rat slave said earlier got you thinking, however - she really could be a toxic little fucker when she wanted to, even after you absorbed her will into your own. So, you figured, why not name the rat… Poison?

"Poison?" Your latest slave's nose twitched as she sensed her new designation. "I like it! Do you hear that, squirty? It's not a very good idea to lick a girl who's toxic."

"Nonsense!" Cum Rag finally managed to pick the tiny girl up off the ground and bring Poison towards her mouth. "Even if I die, it would be a worthy sacrifice for our require their slaves to be in tip-top shape, after all, and they don't like sloppy seconds even if it's their slop they're seconding."

"Augh… can't a girl just enjoy a sperm bath from time to time?" Poison grumbled and went limp as she finally let Cum Rag lick her. The kappa-girl made sure to lick up every drop that she could before moving onto your groin and cleaning up what was left there. Once that was done, you wiped yourself off and finally donned your clothes again.

"Maybe you can get one once we find a place to rest, or Master has finally taken over The Underground." Once she was sure that she licked your cum out of every possible place, including Posion's Pussy, Cum Rag gently placed the rat onto the floor and let her go. "But, assuming that Master keeps on fucking monsters at this pace, I'm sure you'll get another chance for a cum bath soon enough."

"You mean I get to watch Master fuck some whores myself?" A wide smile appeared on the tiny woman's face. "Ooooh, I can't wait for that! Be sure to leave their cunts wide and gaping, okay?"

You informed her that you didn't take orders from her, but that was fine since you planned on doing that regardless. Assuming that they had holes to gape, anyways.

"Uh… pardon me for asking, but, what kind of girl doesn't have holes to gape?" Dumbelle asked as you continued through the caverns of Waterfall. "I mean, either she'd have to be some horrible creature you can't fuck, or she'd be made out of-"

"Hold it right there!" What appeared to be a large green Moldsmal attempted to jump out of the bushes in front of you, but since she didn't have any legs it was more of a flop. The momentum of her fall ended up disrupting her gelatinous mass for a few seconds, causing her to become just a blob of shiny green for a few moments as you and your slaves stared at her.

"Well, what do you know." Dumbelle said to herself as the gelatin in front of you reformed into the shape of a tall, sexy woman.

"I know all about you! You're that human that forced Snowdin to evacuate!" The jello woman spoke accusingly as she pointed a finger at you, but you were anything but intimidated. Just the opposite in fact - you playfully stuck out your tongue and licked her outstretched finger. She tasted nice, but it wasn't cherry… you'd have to fix that.

"Gah!" The Moldbyg recoiled in shock, covering her hand. "Oh my god! How could you do something like that to someone you just met? That's so gross!"

You shrugged and pointed out that you were a serial rapist.

"Oh, right… and I'm here to stop you!" The Moldbygg again lunged forward, and you expected her to try to take off your clothes in a hilarious attempt to rape you before you could rape her, but, to your surprise, that's not what she did.

Instead, she ended up enveloping you entirely, soul and all, like some kind of distasteful amoeba.

"Oh no! Master was… eaten?" Dumbelle raised an eyebrow at the odd situation while you floated inside your gelatinous prison like some kind of vegetable. "I've heard about getting your protein, but this is ridiculous!"

"Whoa, this feels weird…" The Moldbygg swayed from side to side, her 'body' completely off-balance with your added weight. "Is this what being pregnant is like? Why would anyone do that if it's like this?"

"Hey! Don't you dare imply that our master is baby-like in any way!" School Slut raised her voice much louder than you had ever heard her go before, though it was still muffled by all the gelatin currently clogging your ears. "They are totally emotionally mature and developed, and is so three-dimensional that they could occupy a fourth dimension if they wanted to!"

"Yeah!" Poison wholeheartedly agreed. "Oh, and you shouldn't trap Master like that! They may be super strong and awesome, but they still need to breathe air! I think…"

"That was kinda the point." The Moldbygg jiggled as she slid back away from your slaves. "There's no way they can rape me from in there, and I'm not going to let you get them out! And once they're gone, you'll all be free and you won't even want to set them free! I just wish I didn't have to take them deep inside me to do this… touching people is so gross! And jiggling is even worse!"

It was at that very moment that you were struck by a realization so hard that you could reasonably get a restraining order from that idea in court, assuming you didn't try to fuck the judge first.

You knew that Moldsmals liked to jiggle, so it wasn't unreasonable that the bigger versions liked to jiggle too. And, since this Moldbygg seemed particularly sensitive to touch and movement…

"Aaaah!" The Moldbygg suddenly gasped as you suddenly jerked your body, sending heavy ripples throughout her entire body. "W-what are you doing in there?"

You would have told her that you were jiggling in the hopes of having her see your point of view, but you were too busy drowning in jelly to articulate that point. So, you decided to just keep doing it; maybe she'd get the picture if you kept 'explaining' it to her through your body language.

"Stop it… you're making me… off balance!" The Moldbygg tried her best to contain your movements, but her gelatinous form simply wasn't built for being still. The more she tried to stop you from moving, the more she ended up jiggling.

"Are you sure 'off balance' is really what you're feeling right now?" Cum Rag asked curiously.

"Yeah, off balance is what you feel like when you're walking across a balance beam and you lose your footing… or finning in my case," said Dumbelle, filling your mind with a very absurd image in the process. "No, I think you're feeling something much more… intimate~"

"W-what!? No… I'm not interested in sex, I swear!" Even from inside the woman, you could tell that the look on the Moldbygg's face was incredibly shocked and offended. "I mean… I don't even think about that kind of stuff!"

"You might not think it, but your body sure does!" Poison excitedly jumped up and down. "You don't have to be ashamed, you know! We all love sex, and Master does especially! So go on, shake what your momma gave ya!"

"Aah! Aah! Aah!" The Moldbygg moaned every time you thrashed, pleasure clearly pulsing through her body even though she didn't want to believe it. "Stop! At this rate… I'm going to explode!"

"Explode? I don't think so. What's going to happen to you is going to be much better than that!" Cum Rag reached down and 'washed' her clit a little as you kept jiggling the Moldbygg's body. Little did you and your compatriots realize, she really did explode, with you lying in the epicenter… right before she coalesced into her former self, panting in exhaustion… and pleasure~

"Oh my god… my mind... feels like it was just hit by some kind of… mind truck!" Moldbygg ended up jiggling on her own this time, but now it was a shiver of pleasure that did it. "Was that what an orgasm feels like? I never felt that before!"

"Awww, you poor girl!" Despite being one one thousandth of the Moldygg's size, you could tell that Poison was talking down to the gelatin woman. "I can't imagine how boring and stressful life might be without cumming!"

"H-hey, my life wasn't boring!" Moldbygg sounded very defensive as she retorted. "I do lots of interesting things like… hanging out in the grass… sucking dew off the grass… avoiding potentially sexual situations…"

"Wow, and I thought I was small minded!" Poison joked. "Well, listen here! You don't have to pretend that you're happy anymore! If you submit to Master, they can jiggle you and make you cum every day!"

"I don't know… I was kinda supposed to stop them…" Moldbygg sounded skeptical, but you didn't mind. The fact that she was considering it at all showed that she was already yours.

"Please, you're way too insignificant to stop them now! I mean, not even I could stop them, and just look at me!" Dumbelle followed that up with a wink and a flex. "So, you might as well just give up and have fun with us! That way, you won't be lonely or bored again!"

"I… I guess I could give that a shot." She took a reluctant jiggle forward. "I don't know much about sex though, so you're going to have to show me."

You told her that wasn't going to be a problem before removing your pants, gently lowering her head, and fucking her mouth as hard and as fast as your hips could manage.

"Mmmm. mmmm!" The Moldbygg moaned violently around your dick, vibrating you for a change as you violently raped her mouth.

"Wow, Master is moving really fast! Impressive stamina, as always~" Dumbelle complimented as the Moldbygg struggled to move her tongue around your massive length. "Is it possible to skull-fuck someone when they don't have a skull?"

"Well, if what we're seeing right now is any indication, I'd say the answer to that is 'yes'," School Slut said over the sound of your balls colliding with the Moldbygg's face.

"I think it's probably for the best that she doesn't have bones," Cum Rag spoke up. "That way, Master can be as rough with her as they want without worrying about breaking anything, or worse - getting dirty pieces of skull everywhere."

You agreed since you knew how hard it could be to get skull pieces out of your shirt, and added that because she didn't need to breathe, you could care even less about her breathing than usual. To prove that point, you grabbed her face and hilted yourself inside her gelatin throat, holding it there as her eyes bulged and her body writhed.

"Oooh, that looks like it feel so nice!" Poison said from below as she watched the Moldbygg drool on your dick. "Though, I can't help but wonder why she was panting earlier if she didn't have lungs she could use."

You explained that didn't matter - all that mattered was that she was a new girl for you to fuck, and you were going to enjoy that as much as you could.

To that effect, you increased the power of your thrusts even more, forcing the massive Moldbygg onto her back as you surging spear threatened to bulge straight out of her throat. She remained focused on pleasing you, though, and you could tell that she was getting more and more into the idea of being your toy by the second. You could even feel her try to thrust her head back at you a little, though that did not do much with how hard you were already pounding her jello gullet.

Finally, you unleashed the full power of your load inside of her, forcing her to make a stomach just so she could have room to take your massive load.

"Oh dear, that's a lot of sperm, even for Master," School Slut observed as your orgasm slowly came to an end. "I hope she doesn't burst again…"

"Yeah… that would be… terrible," Cum Rag said even as she licked her lips.

In the end, while she did end up swelling a little, Moldbygg managed to stay together this time. But, as you pulled yourself out from her mouth with a little popping noise, you saw her body begin to change from green to your favorite cherry-red.

"Ooooh, Master… I never felt this good before… thank you so much for raping me…" she said, cum drooling from her mouth and gathering on her chest. "Your LOVE… is the greatest thing I've ever felt."

You told her that she was welcome… to keep thanking and worshiping you from now until the end of time.

"Yes, Master… I'll love your for as long as my miniscule soul exists," she said, giving you a bow and an idea for what her new slave name should be.

You told your Mini Cherry to rise - as much as you'd love to see her bow to you all day, you knew that there were other women for you to hunt, and it simply wasn't fair to them or you to keep them waiting.

"Good point, Master!" Mini Cherry bounced happily as she got back up on her 'feet'. "I promise to help give them as many orgasms in your name as I can! Ooooh, I can't wait to share this new feeling with them!"

"Speaking of spreading the LOVE, do you know if there's anyone in Waterfall that's still around?" School Slut asked as you all began to move again. "I would imagine most monsters would have evacuated to New Home by now."

"Well… there is one woman who I know is still here… no one bothered to tell her to evacuate," Mini Cherry replied.

Curious, you asked if that was because she was so tough or well-hidden that she wouldn't need to be warned.

"No, it's mostly because no one likes talking to her." Mini Cherry audibly groaned as you all entered a larger part of the cave with a large lake bordering the left side of the path. "This is where she is… don't worry about looking for her, she'll find us eventually."

Sure enough, as you continued down the path, long, white tentacles began to poke up curiously out of the water. You were going to make a joke about Japanese porn and reruns, but you figured your slaves wouldn't be quit sophisticated enough to get it.

As you kept walking, something else began to rise up out of the water as well - and head with long, white hair, big blue eyes, and a smile that could literally smash watermelons. She was wearing what appeared to be the upper half of a white, one piece swimsuit, unable to wear the bottom half due to the fact that she appeared to have a mass of tentacles instead of legs.

"Hey there~" Her eyes looked at you even more reverantly than your slaves for some reason as you finally came to a stop. "My name is Onion-san. I saw you walking… there… on the path… and I never met you before and, well, I decided to talk to you!"

You asked her about what.

"Oh, well… I actually haven't figured that part out yet." She twiddled her thumbs nervously as she looked away.

"That's okay! Our owner here is more than just a Master of women~" Dumbelle said with a wink. "They're also a Master of conversation!"

"Oh, really? That's perfect!" Onion-san's smile happily returned to her face. "What do you want to talk about?"

You began with your usual ice-breaker and asked how often she masturbated.

"W-what!?" She gasped as all her tentacles turned bright red in embarrassment. "That's kind of a personal question, don't you think? And to ask in front of all these other people too…"

You told her that it was fine to talk about sensitive subjects with other people. After all, that's what friends are for, right?

"F-friend!?" Her tentacles seemed to be blushing even brighter.

You continued by saying that if she didn't want to talk about masturbation, that was fine. You could just leave and go find someone else to talk about it with…

"No! Please, don't' go!" Onion-san got down on all eight of her knees (?) and began to beg. "I'll talk about whatever you want!"

"Really?" Poison's tiny tail twisted in joy as you both began to smile. "Well then, start flapping your gums about how much you flap your gums!"

"Well… I don't really have much access to porn down here… though, sometimes a dirty magazine will get washed into my lake… along with a lot of other trash…" She sounded very sad as she spoke, so you cut in. You told her that she was supposed to be talking about masturbation, not her gross hygiene problems.

"Oh, sorry! Please don't go, y'hear?" She looked even more frightened than some of your girls before you raped them. "So, when a magazine does come floating along, I, uh… find a good corner in my lake, and…"

"And… what?" Mini Cherry asked.

"She pleasures herself, obviously~" Dumbelle jumped in. "With those big, strong hands of hers, no doubt. I can just imagine the kinds of things she can do with those~"

"Actually, no, I don't." Onion-san looked away as she continued speaking, unable to bear looking you in the eye anymore. "I mean, I did for a while, but one day I tripped in the water and a tentacle ended up in my…"

"In your pussy?" School Slut asked. "Don't worry about being crass, dear, you're among friends after all. I also have a thesaurus on hand if you want to use another word, though."

"That's okay." Onion-san managed to bring her gaze back towards yours. "So, I tripped and one of my tentacles ended up going right into my pussy. Gosh… it stretched me so much… but it felt kinda good at the same time."

"Mmm, I know that feeling~" Dumbelle hugged herself as she shivered nostalgically.

"Anyways… ever since then, I've been using my tentacles to get myself off, y'hear? It feels so much better, though I have to be careful that my moans don't echo too much during the really good sessions," Onion-san explained. "And because I don't need all my tentacles to stand or swim, I can even do it when I'm doing other things too."

"Let me guess… you were masturbating when we all came in here, weren't you?" Poison's tail twisted mischievously as she spoke. "Hah! The look on your face tells me everything! You're acting all sweet and innocent, girl, but you're actually just a pervert!"

"Hey, I would never do anything like that! Mostly because people rarely come here." Onion-san was blushing so red that you were expecting her to become steamed-Onion-san at any moment. "Well, okay, maybe I was rubbing myself a little bit… but that's okay, right? I mean, that's like, answering the phone naked - no one is going to care since they can't see it, right?"

"Something tells me you're the kind of person who actually likes it more when they do it in front of other people." Cum Rag 'washed' her own pussy feverishly as she spoke. "People's minds are always so dirty."

"No, I swear, that's not true!" Onion-san's tentacles splashed around in the water, though you noticed that the eighth still never showed its head. "I'm not a creep, y'hear?"

Offended, you told her that being a creep wasn't so bad. You didn't have to feel ashamed, you get to make yourself feel good whenever you wanted, and you get to do all sorts of fun things that non-creeps never get to do.

"I guess so… wait." Onion-san looked down at you curiously. "You're not a creep, are you?"

You shook your head 'no' - you were much more than that.

She shuffled backwards in the (relative to her) shallow lake that surrounded her and ended up tripping on something, most likely a rock. She fell backwards with a massive splash, sending water spraying in all directions and nearly washing your slaves away. You remained where you were, however, the power emanating from your soul holding you in place. Your eyes were locked on her now-exposed cont, revealing that she was indeed fucking herself right up until that very moment.

"Aaaah!" The octopus woman splashed and writhed as she tried her best to right herself, but her panic stopped her from righting herself completely. "No, wait, stop! Get away from me!"

"Still masturbating right until the very end," Cum Rag observed as you got into the water and honed in on your target. "You must be really turned on by the idea of Master raping you. Your mind is even dirtier than I thought."

"Oh please, like you're one to judge~" Dumbelle said as you climbed up to Onion-san's massive vagina. "You loved Master raping you too, just like the rest of us~"

"Yes, but even I was wasn't turned on before Master started raping me," Cum rag pointed out. "Something tells me that this girl is going to fit cleanly into the harem."

"Harem!? What are you- aaaah!" Onion-san let out a cry of shock as you grabbed hold of the tentacle that was still penetrating her cunt and shoving it even deeper inside her. You knew that, even though your dick was impressive, it wasn't big enough to completely ravage her, but this would definitely be the next best thing.

"H-hey… doing that is… really mean, y'hear?" Onion-san grunted loudly every time you thrust her tentacle inside her, causing her massive rack to sway in front of her. "Friends don't do this to other friends."

"That's fine! You're not their friend, and they're not yours!" Mini Cherry pointed out as you played with Onion-san's clit with your spare hand. "You're they're toy, nothing more! And Master gets to do whatever they want with their toy.

As your slave spoke, you moved Onion-san's tentacle to the side a little and slipped your dick into her cunt, giving the giant woman the honor of taking your double-vaginal virginity. It didn't feel quite as good as fucking a pussy normally, but her walls still squeezed down tight and the slickness of her tentacle against the side of your dick added new excitement to the experience. Plus, nothing was going to stop you from knocking her up, not even a loose snatch.

"I'm not… a toy! I'm a monster, y'hear?" Onion-san tried to pull you away with some of her other tentacles but ultimately ended up failing - you were simply too strong for her. "I have rights!"

"Yeah, the right to remain moaning, and the right to Master's undying LOVE~" School Slut said as she flew over to play with Onion-san's tits. "Don't try to deny that you don't like the idea of being Master's bath toy, though. Something they can play with whenever they go swimming, filling you with a billion tiny 'squids' every time."

"No… I'm not, I swear!" Onion-san grunted as her pussy clamped down tightly, partly from how sore that made her tentacle and partly because of how roughly she was being ravaged. "I just want to be here in my lake… and mind my own business!"

"You mean, so you can be alone again?" Mini Cherry asked. Onion-san didn't seem to have a response that, and simply kept grunting as you continued to rape her. "I know you're sick of being here all alone, having everyone avoid you day in and day out, deliberately taking other paths to avoid you. If that wasn't the case, you wouldn't have come running to us like a dog shark to its shark bone!"

"Wait, I thought sharks didn't have bones," School Slut cut in over the sounds of slapping flesh.

"Oh… well, neither do I. But you know who does~?" Mini Cherry asked as your cock pressed ever deeper into Onion-san's octopussy. "Master! And if they want, you are going to come whenever they wave it, as yet another girl in their harem!"

"And we will get to be your slutty sisters!" Poison jumped up and down as she cheered. "We can do all sorts of funs things together, like eat Master's dick cheese, take turns fucking Master, lick Master, masturbate while we wait for Master to fuck us…"

"So, you mean… I'll never be alone again?" You felt Onion-san's pussy grow hotter as she asked that. "That sounds kinda nice, actually. But would that be worth… giving you my everything?"

"Girl, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Dumbelle said with a wink. "You were nothing before Master came along, so you should feel lucky they want you at all!"

"Well, Master does actually rape almost every monster they come across - really cleaning out the kingdom in the process - but still, you should feel honored nonetheless," said Cum Rag.

"I… I certainly feel something…" Onion-san's body began to shake as her orgasm approached, sending waves rippling through out the lake. "It feels like… my whole body is going to explode… oh gosh! Aah… aaaah!"

"That's it, let Master take you over from the inside!" Mini Cherry encouraged, jiggling herself from side to side. "Surrender your soul… become one with them… carry their child!"

That seemed to send Onion-san over the edge, and the massive woman screamed as she felt her mind melt away. You began to fire off shortly there after, spraying as much of your cum into her womb as your balls could muster. You didn't spend yourself entirely on just her cuterus, however - part way through your orgasm, you pulled out and climbed up onto her chest, tearing off the rest of her swimsuit and placing your long dick in between her tits. You then grabbed hold of the luscious orbs and pumped yourself as fast as you could.

"Oooh, I feel so warm and welcome… this is wonderful!" Onion-san's orgasm seemed to be still going, to the point where her eyes were rolling back into her head. You could also see tears pouring from her eyes as well, which was something that you didn't relate to at all. You never, ever sobbed, and anyone who says otherwise clearly hasn't been paying attention to continuity. You only ever cried when you chopped onions - not including this one, obviously.

You thrust a few more times in between her squishy orbs before finally unleashing yourself again, spraying so much goo that it bubbled out the top of her breasts like a cum volcano. Spurt after spurt landed onto your new slave's face, not caring when some landed in her eyes but clearly enjoying the taste whenever it landed in her open mouth.

"So tasty… thank you, Master, for such a great welcome gift!" As Onion-san slowly regain her senses, she wiped the cum from her eyes and bent her neck down to lick up the amount that had gathered on her chest. "I love you, Master, y'hear? You're my everything!"

You sighed and told her that you knew that - you were everyone's everything, even if not everyone knew it yet.

"Sweet, I'm not the most junior member of the harem anymore!" Mini Cherry cheered. "Okay, pick yourself up, girl, it's time to go find some new pussies for Master to rape!"

"Uh, actually… I don't think I can do that," Onion-san confessed as she kept on licking your sperm. "I kinda need the water of my lake to support my weight, so I can't really leave. I'm sorry, Master, but I can still be your toy whenever you come by the lake! You'll… come by the lake again, right."

Before you could answer, you heard a ringtone from your pocket suddenly began to blair. You promptly answered it.

"Hello there, Master!" Mom's voice happily greeted. "I'm just calling to congratulate you on increasing your LV! Good job!"

You leveled up? No wonder you felt like you felt like you just increased some arbitrary number enough times. It also might explain how you were able to control your own orgasm just now.

"So, are you going to do anything to celebrate? Perhaps have a little extra fun with your girls? Perhaps try out a new power on some unsuspecting virgin?" Mom asked, the sound of her burning necklace matching the scorching heat in her voice.

Scratching your chin a little in deep thought, you turned towards your new slave and told Mom that you did have an idea to celebrate - a beach party.

"A beach party?" Mom gasped. "That sounds so wonderful! I didn't know that there were any beaches in The Underground, though."

You admitted that it was more of a lakeside party, but it was still kinda like a beach. You told her exactly where it was, and that your new slave, Garlic, would be waiting for her there.

"Garlic?" Your newest harem girl asked in confusion. You explained to her that was her new name because, like garlic, she was overpowering and impossible to ignore. "Oh. Thank you, Master! Not just for the new name, but also making sure I'm not forgotten!"

You assured her that it was no big deal because you never forgot any members of your harem. You think you could hear the sound of something melting in the distance as you said this, but it was probably nothing.

After telling Garlic that you would be back as soon as Waterfall was fully under your control, you gathered the mobile members of your harem and continued on through the caverns ahead.

You soon found yourselves what appeared to be another farming area. You could tell that crops were gathered and picked recently, and in a hurry. It was most likely the work of the refugees that were fleeing Waterfall. You almost had to commend them for their forward thinking, but you knew that they'd never even get the chance to eat it all before you took them.

The farmland eventually gave way, however, and the cave narrowed back down to the size of a small living room. In fact, you were pretty sure it was a living room now given the fact that there were chairs and tables around the area now.

"Oh, I think this is Shyren's place." Dumbelle observed. "Which means the lovely lady who owns this place should be right over… here!"

You turn towards the darkest corner of the room and saw a busty mermaid woman huddled in the corner. She had green, slightly scaly skin, blue hair, and what looked like an angler fish's light dangling in front of her face from her head. She seemed to be hiding from it behind her own hair, however, seemingly more afraid of it than the strangers that had just barged into her home.

Smiling, you walked over to the beautiful fish woman and knelt down in front of her. Putting on your best sympathetic voice, which you kept inside your head next to your amature celebrity impressions and your favorite celery recipes, you asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing… nothing at all," you heard her say. "You should probably just move on, like everyone else who ran through here. I'm not worth paying attention to."

"Augh, she's always such a drama Queen," Poison whispered behind you, but you motioned for her to quiet down as you continued 'comforting' your new prey.

You assure her that she probably was not the case, and that she probably had some worth. Well, you weren't completely sure, but you were sure that if she told you what her problem was that you could help.

"Well… my problem is that… well, it's kinda selfish," she said, trailing off.

You told her that was fine, since you knew selfish better than even the most avid seafood connoisseur.

"Okay… the thing is, I want to become a famous singer… but no matter what I do, no one likes my singing!" You could tell Shyren was holding back tears as she said this, clearly more ashamed than a crab with merely a neutral disposition.

Pretending to be curious, you asked her to show you her singing voice, before immediately shutting her down before she even got a full note out and agreeing that, yes, she had the worst singing voice you had ever heard.

"You could tell by so little?" You could see little tears start to stream down the woman's face, made flourescent by the light hanging in front of her. "Then I really should just give up then…"

You cut yourself in again like a wonderfully stabby knife and told her you never said that. She could still be star, even without singing. After all, there were so many wonderful ways to become famous.

"Really?" Her head seemed to perk up a tiny bit at this. "But… I don't just want to become famous! I want to become a performer!"

You said that you were way ahead of her and asked if she ever considered dancing.

"Well, yes… but that wouldn't really work with my costume," Shyren pointed out as she pointed to her apparent lack of legs.

You told her that you knew how hard it was to give up part of your stage persona, but you were certain that this would be necessary to advance her career. After all, her terrible singing voice would get her imprisoned for indecent exposure, which was saying something considering you don't think that was even a crime in The Underground.

"Alright then… Agent, I'm afraid that I am going to have to let you go," Shyren said to her own lower half.

"You can't do this to me!" Agent, who was a flat-chested mermaid woman with light blonde hair, said as she pulled herself out from under the Shyren. "I made you who you are!"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I don't think this partnership is going to work out anymore," Shyren said as you got a good look at her actual, shortstack body. It almost made you want to eat meat, she was such a delicious-looking sardine.

"No no no, I'm not going until my contract is fulfilled," the agent said just before Dumbelle put an arm on her shoulder.

"That's fine, we didn't really expect you go anyways." Dumbelle smiled casually as she pulled Agent away from Shyren. "You can still be part of the team! Just, let us get you acquainted with everyone else…"

"Uh, what are they doing?" Shyren asked over the sound of muffled moans that were coming from where the Agent was being dragged off to.

You told her that didn't really matter. What did matter was that she started to practice her dancing as soon as possible, before her feet fell off from lack of use.

"That can happen!?"

You nodded and asked how she thought real mermaids came to be in the first place.

"O-okay then… where should I start?" she asked.

You told her that, since she was a beginner, it was best if she started at the most basic level - shaking her hips. After all, there were absolutely no dance styles that did not involve some form of hip shaking, so she might as well start there.

"Okay… how's this?" As Shyren spoke, her body was already in motion. You could see her adorable butt wiggle behind her bikini bottoms, each motion she made rippling across them like waves in the ocean.

You told her that was a good start, but she needed to do a bit more to get into the big leagues. You suggested she start shaking her shoulders too.

"You mean, like this?" Now her massive rack was shaking as well, and you had to be careful that your fishstick didn't pop out of your pants right then and there.

You nodded and said that she was definitely in the big leagues now. Possibly even the twenty thousandth league! She was a natural!

"R-really? I'm that good at it?" Shyren was very clearly blushing by now, but her body seemed to be getting more and more enthusiastic with time.

You agreed, but added that there was one more thing she needed to be a real pop star - a gimmick.

"A gimmick?" she repeated back at you.

Instead of just repeating what you just said again like a moron, you asked her if she ever heard of the phrase 'there are plenty of fish in the sea'.

"Yeah, why?" she asked curiously.

You told her that it was true, and that all the fish in that sea were also aspiring pop stars. If Shyren wanted to stand out in the eyes of the public, she would need something about her act that absolutely no one else did. Thankfully, you knew just the thing.

"Really? What is it?" Shyren sounded terrified and desperate in her voice, so much show that you had to really stop yourself from smiling in front of her. "Please, tell me what it is!"

You nodded and pointed towards Shyren's lamp, which was conveniently shaped like a long pole. You told her to bring it over into the middle of the room.

"Uh, okay." She obediently did as she was told, like the slave that she was soon going to become. "Now what?"

You simply told her to begin dancing around the pole of the lamp.

"Like this?" she asked, grabbing onto it and twirling herself around it. Thankfully, the lamp was light enough to be carried over ,but heavy enough that Syren's little dance didn't tip it over. Such a convenient lamp.

You said that she was doing well, but she needed to do a bit more. She needed to treat the pole like she loved it, like it was her everything.

"Uh… how about this?" Shyren placed the pole in between her breasts and spun around while Dumbelle put on some seasick beats on her workout boombox that she totally had.

You whistled and told her she was such a natural at this, and that she had to keep going. Keep worshipping the pole, treat it better than she treated her own parents.

"This is kinda awkward… and sexual, don't you think?" Shyren turned around and was now grinding her amazing ass onto the lamp pole. You could tell by the way her lips twitched that she was definitely feeling it on her pussy.

You explained to her that the sexieness was the point! Sex sells, after all, and she had enough sex in her body to crash the market!

"But my audience won't care about me, or my songs… they'll just be looking at my body the whole time!" she said, tits shaking in time to the music.

You assured her that would happen either way, and that this was the cost she would have to pay for fame and fortune.

"Yeah, and you'll get lots of G this way! I know that from experience!" School Slut said before taking out some money and tossing it at the "Whoo hoo, you go girl!"

Smiling, you told Shyren that there was now only one more thing to do to make the act complete. She just had to take off her clothes - her blue bikini top and bikini panties - in a sexy manner, and you were certain she'd become a star faster than skis on jets on a jet ski

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" your harem all chanted in unison, all eager to see Shyren's lucious form finally freed for the world to see.

"No… I'm not just going to be a slab of sashimi!" Shyren stomped her foot down as she finally stopped dancing. "Get out of my home, and leave me and my agent alone! Agent? Are you there, Agent?"

The crowd that surrounded her parted way a little, just enough to show Mini Cherry pistoning two jello-ey cocks in and out of the mermaid's exposed lower holes, and Cum Rag forcing the woman to lick her clit.

"Oh…" The light dangling in front of Shyren's face seemed to become a few lumens brighter as she realized what was about to happen to her. "Oh dear."

She did make one valiant, although futile, effort to escape your grasp, but ultimately Dumbbell made sure she didn't make it very far.

"Hey, let go of me!" Shyren pleaded, though she did so relatively softly as she struggled and her clothes were torn off. "I never agreed to do this!"

You took off your pants and told her that was fine, because you were certainly agreeing to it. She kept struggling against the women holding her, but ultimately she was no more significant than Poison or anyone else you had encountered. Nothing could stop your sharp spear from pressing past her lower lips and embedding deep inside her.

"I'm… I'm being fucked… and by a stranger in public no less…" Shyren grunted uncomfortably with every thrust, but you were certain that she would start enjoying it eventually. You were already feeling so good, after all, with how warm and tightly her snatch squeezed around you. You had never figured that you would turn into such a fishfucker, but you were not regretting it for even one second.

"Ooooh… I feel like I'm going to throw up" Shyren groaned, looking green around the gills both figuratively and literally.

"Well, we can't have that," Cum Rag cut in as she stepped over towards the helpless Shyren. "And for the record, I'm just doing this so you won't make a mess."

Shyren didn't even have time to ask before the turtle woman kissed her, sealing her mouth shut. You could still hear what was happening behind those lips, however, as the two were quite noisy in their makeout and you could see Cum Rag's tongue press up against the inside of Shyren's cheeks. She was definitely getting a good throat exercise.

"That's going to be your first lesson, my little fishy friend~" Dumbelle winked as she continued to hold Shyren's arms. "Your mouth is only good for two things - sucking and kissing, preferably Master's cock and/or mouth."

"I guess you could use it to eat too, but only when Master says so," Mini Cherry reached over to massage Shyren's exposed tits and played with them like turntables, causing her pussy to squeeze and tremble with every movement. "You'll probably be eating mostly Master's semen anyways, though, so the sucking part will be most of its job!"

Shyren tried to shake her head, as if it was part of a desperate attempt to say 'no' or 'I like waving my hair around', but Cum Rag forced her to remain sealed to her powerful lips.

Still thrusting into her reluctant cunt, you lamented that Shyren had stopped dancing. She was so much more sexy when she was thrusting her ass back and forth, really enjoying how everyone was ogling her.

You could see her eyes glaze over a little bit and the light on her angler grow dim as she tried to deny that she enjoyed dancing for you.

Smiling, you asked that if she would want to dance again if you put some music on.

She tried to shake her head again, but for some reason she just couldn't get the energy to do it.

Taking that as a good sign, you turned towards School Slut and asked her to put on some sweet, sweet music.

"Alight! I don't have a recorder on me, but I'll do my best with what I have." The whale of a woman reached down towards her pussy and began to finger it openly, all while moaning a beat-like manner.

A horrified look grew in Shyren's eyes as she felt her body moving to the lewd beat, shaking her hips every time School Slut moaned. As School Slut's puzzy pizzacato sped up, so did Shyren's body, and soon she was moving even faster than you were fucking her.

"See! You were made to be a star after all!" School Slut said, her voice a little shaky from all the pleasure she was feeling. "But the only crowd you're going to be performing for is Master! That might not seem like much, but trust us, they've got more energy than an entire mosh pit combined! They're practically a one-person gangbang, and they're going to tire you out every day if you're not careful!"

"Don't worry, as her new agent, I promise to make sure she's nice and fit for whatever Master wants~" Dumbelle cooed.

"Mmm, mmmm!" Shyren seemed to have completely given up by now, and the only parts of her that were moving were her ips. You could see the light shining in front of her face grow dimmer and dimmer until, finally-

It went out.

"Mmmm, mmmm!" Shyren shouted at the top of her gills as a powerful scream-orgasm ripped through her body, and her casting couch trial finally came to an end.

Deciding that one good orgasm deserved another, you soon came as well, filling her with a billion tiny fans that were about to give her egg(s) the handshake event of a lifetime. Once you were appreciating her 'natural talent' you pulled yourself off and gave Shyren's agent her cut - right down the mermaid's throat.

"Mmmmmmbph!" the Hack sputtered as she struggled to take in all of the cum that was flowing down her throat. She clearly never thought that her client would ever make it this big, but she was clearly proven wrong. The little angler turned out to be the perfect Attention Whore she always wanted to be.

"Congrats on getting two new slaves, Master!" Dumbelle quickly congratulated as she finally let Attention Whore go. "Do you think you knocked her up?"

"Of course they did! Master is the ultimate one-hit-wonder after all~" said School Slut. "They just have to sax your phone one time to put a song in you!"

"Aaaah… I can tell." Attention Whore's legs wobbled as she finally stood back up on her own two feet. "I never felt anything so powerful before in my entire life. I hope you can forgive me for being so afraid of it."

You told her that you never forgave anyone, but that's okay because you were not even mad at her. Fishing with bait is so much more fun than fishing with a net, after all.

"Heheh, I think I know what you mean!" Attention Whore giggled as her lightless angler bobbed up and down in front of her. "So, do you want another show now, or would you like to go hunt down some backup dancers for me, Master?"

You told Attention Whore that there would be plenty of time to dance later. Right now was the time to dance your way into some new girls' pussy.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Master," Mini Cherry said with a nod. "Let's get 'talent' hunting!"

With that, the two of you left Shyren's part of the cave and what appeared to be a statue of a monster sitting on the ground in the fetal position. You realized that it was not a real monster fairly quickly, and totally not because you tried to fuck it and accidentally sprained you dick in the process. Totally not because of that.

Since there didn't seem to be anything blocking the path ahead, you wondered for a few moments what the actual puzzle was supposed to protect until you looked down and saw exactly what it was - a music box! Now, your Attention Whore had a melody she could dance to whenever she - or, more likely you - wanted to.

"Oooh, thank you, Master!" Attention Whore said, clapping her hands. "This will be such a better use than what it used to be for - though, to be honest, I don't really remember what it was."

You shrugged and said it probably wasn't all that great before continuing on down through The Undergrounds caverns towards the sounds of rain.

Sure enough, it really was rain, pouring down from the sad facsimile of a sky that hovered above you in the distance, washing your slaves of all the sex juices that covered them as soon as they walked into it. You remained in the dry part of the cave, however, not wishing to get your clothes wet again just yet.

You considered telling Dumbelle to carry Hack above you like some kind of scaly umbrella, but then you noticed a convenient basket full of umbrellas sitting right next to you. The sign next to it explained that anyone was free to use them while walking through this part of the kingdom, and there was more than enough for the harem girls you had with you to stay dry too, but you ultimately decided not to give them any. They did look rather sexy with glistening skin, after all.

"Hey! Nice umbrella, dude!" a familiar voice surprised you.

Looking up, you saw the monster kid that you met earlier walking up to you from out of the rain, wearing a partly soaked sweater.

"Oh, I see you've made some new friends since the last time I saw you!" she said as Mini Cherry waved nervously at her. "Undyne wouldn't happen to be one of them, would they?"

You shook your head - you hadn't seen Undyne since she tried to shisk the monster kid's bob.

"Hey, I'm sure that was just a big misunderstanding!" After getting angry for a moment, the blonde girl let out a long and frustrated sigh. "I was going to go to her house to talk about it, but they haven't built a staircase up to the pier to her house just yet. I thought they were going to finish it today but it seems like all the workers just abandoned their tools and left right before they were going to."

You shrugged and told her that was what you get when you hired union, but that didn't matter - you were going to make sure that she was going to see Undyne.

"Wow, seriously!? You would give me a boost up!?" You could see innocent sparkles flare in the monster kid's eyes as she spoke. "That would be so cool!"

You agreed that you were indeed that cool, and added that cool people deserved to have cool things done for them.

"Oh… like what?" the monster kid asked, somewhat confused.

Holding out your umbrella, you suggested that good start would be keeping you dry.

"Uh… I've never been all that good at carrying umbrellas… but I guess this is what friends are for." Leaning down, she awkwardly tilted her head and allowed you to place the handle of your umbrella into her mouth. "Alright, let's go!"

Together, the two of you (and your harem) walked out into the rain. Below you, you could see a stampede of footprints leading away from the direction you were coming from, though the water had washed most of them away. In the distance, you could start to see the place they were all running to - New Home.

Just thinking about all the monster girls gathered there… all that untapped fertility just waiting for you to tap it… you couldn't help but be filled with pure determination!

Naturally, you came to a stop in front of the view of the city to bask in that determination. Every tower you saw was a thousand different bedrooms in your mind, waiting you to tear apart and defile with your thick seed. Every street was another alley for you to corner women in, every park was was a hunting ground to stalk your prey, and the palace…

Oh, the palace.

"Aaah… it really is beautiful, isn't it?" The monster kid's words were a bit muffled with the umbrella in her mouth, and this was the first thing she had said during your entire walk, but you could tell that she didn't regret saying them. She seemed so at peace looking at the shimmering city in the distance that you almost felt sick, but in an oddly good way. Your soul seemed to feel a bit twangy too, but you were sure you could wash that out with some good elbow grease or something.

Snapping your fingers together, you alerted the monster kid that you were going to start walking again and she hurriedly followed behind you, just barely avoiding another faceplant. After a few more minutes of walking, the two of you finally reached the unfinished staircase in a drier area of the cave, allowing the monster kid to finally spit the umbrella out like a used toothpick.

"Allow us~" Dumbelle said as she easily lifted the two of you up to the high area the staircase was presumably going to lead to.

"Wow, your friends really are the best!" the monster kid said as she jumped up and down in excitement.

You said that they weren't quite the best, but they were the next best thing - which, you guessed, made them the best in their own weird way.

"Ooooh, such a compliment~" Mini Cherry said with a blush so red it was even visible on her face. "You treat us too well~"

The rest of your Slaves were lifted up to/climbed the small cliff shortly there after, joining you as continued onto the pier - which, interestingly, seemed to be suspended above a bottomless pit.

"Wow… I can't believe I'm going to be at Undyne's house soon!" The monster kid next to you said as you walked. "I'll be so close that I'll be able to practically smell her! I might even get the chance to… talk to her! Eeeehehehe!"

So close that you could stare longingly into her bedroom window while she slept, you supposed out loud.

"H-hey, I would never do that! At least, not without asking her first..." the monster kid retorted as you stepped out onto the pier and looked over the edge. There she saw several other suspended piers bellow, but beyond those there was nothing but darkness. "Wow, that's a long way down. If you fell down there, I'm not sure you could ever make it back up."

Tapping the monster kid on the shoulder, you said that she didn't have anything to worry about. You would keep her safe.

"Thanks… that's really heroic of you!" The monster kid smiled brightly. "Keep that attitude up, and you may even be like Undyne one day! Oh, speaking of the angel! There she is!"

You didn't have to turn around to know that there was likely a spear already being chucked at you from behind. You 'heroically' launched yourself at the monster kid as you dodged out of the way, using her as a cushion to your fall and 'saving' her from Undyne's wrath.

"Whaaa! W-what the heck?" The monster kid quickly stood back up and faced Undyne, jumping up and down to make sure she was seen. "Hey, we're not bad guys! You don't have to attack us! We are perfectly fine!"

You slowly walked up behind the monster kid and waited until Undyne threw a spear at you again, allowing you to 'save' the monster kid once more. One of your slaves, Dumbelle, was not so lucky, however, and ended up getting a spear right in the abs. Sure, the spear bounced off, but you could tell that it still hurt her.

"I'm fine… just gotta… float it off!" Dumbelle weezed through the pain even as a piece of her chiseled stomach flaked off.

"Is she… really attacking me?" the blonde monster kid asked, absolutely bewildered. "But… why?"

Grabbing ahold of the girl by the collar, you told her that there was not time to speculate - only time to run.

You could see Undyne hesitate below, but it was only for a moment. Soon, she was chucking spear after spear at you from a seemingly endless supply. While the sheer number of spears had no peer, her aim certainly held something to be desired, as you were able to easily escape getting hit with either a well-timed dodge or a well-placed slave. None of them were severely injured, but it was not long until it was just you and the monster kid. That was okay, though, because all that separated the two of you from freedom was the end of an unfinished pier keeping you from freedom… wait.

"Oh no… we're not going to make it!" The monster kid running next to you was starting to panic, and was clearly imagining herself as a yellow and brown rotary monster ready for the cooking. "I can't believe I'm about to be killed by my hero…"

"Nyaaaagh! I can't believe this!" You heard Undyne grumble behind you, allowing your ears to hear her out loud for the first time. It was a tiny bit more… nasally than you were expecting. "Stop, kid. I'm not aiming for you, I'm aiming for-"

Before Undyne could finish talking, you picked up the monster kid up off the ground and tossed her to the other side of the uncompleted section of pier, 'saving' her from Undyne. Naturally, you copped a small feel of her growing breast as you did so, but knowing you denied your purser her big reveal thrilled you even more than that.

"W-wow! You… you saved me!" The monster kid clicked her heels together. "But… what about you?"

You lied and told her that you would be just fine, and that she needed to run now while she still had the chance. Of course, you weren't lying about being just fine, since you knew that you could easily take this red-haired bitch in a fight, but you were lying about her needing to run.

"Okay then… just don't get yourself hurt, okay, friend?" She shouted as her footsteps fade into the distance.

With her gone, you turned back towards the towering knight that was chasing you and decided that you had enough games. You had enough playing sharks and minos - now it was time to play fish and the aquarium.

"What did you just do?" Undyne asked as she towered over you, her voice gravely with anger.

You simply shrugged and told her that you just did what any decent person would. You just saved a kid from a terrible monster. What could possibly be more pure and good?

"Shut up! You don't know anything about goodness!" She slashed her hand in front of herself in a way you assume was supposed to be intimidating and final, but to you was more like she was swatting away a fly - and she was more than a little wrong if she thought of you as just a fly.

Acting casual, you, examined your fingernails and asked that, if you were so bad, then why didn't she do anything about it? You were right there, so all she had to do was take a _stab_ at you and you'd be gone forever. Naturally, you smiled a smile so dirty that a person would have been forgiven for mistaking if for a animal's stall.

To your surprise, however, Undyne did not step forward to strike you down. Insead, she stepped backwards and summoned another spear into hr hand, and raised it above her head. You were prepared to dodge a charge or another throw, but she did not end up aiming at you.

She aimed at the pier in front of her.

While you were a very impressive person and could do many incredible things, defying gravity was not one of them, yet, and so you had no choice but to fall with the pier deep into your natural habitat below… well, more like mine.

The darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I finally finished this. Sorry it took so long. No worries, I'm not gonna write the chapters so long that they have to be split into two chapters anymore. Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
